


Путь к Раю. Часть 6. Иварлидрей

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Bromance, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 128,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Покинутый Ареем мир продолжает существовать. Его дети прокладывают себе путь к недостижимому счастью, ускользающему от них так же, как от него, а жестокий палач, сломавший его судьбу, продолжает бежать от возмездия. Правитель Ада по-прежнему не признает справедливости. Но ему приходится признать, что вся его жизнь теперь — лишь попытка что-то исправить.
Series: Путь к Раю [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. За гранью нового мира

Радостный смех разносился по окрестностям, наполняя воздух счастливым ликованием. Отец и сын бежали по полю, заливисто смеясь. Догнав отца, Арей сшиб его с ног, и они покатились по траве, сцепившись в объятиях. Скатившись со склона, сын оказался сверху и тряхнул головой, чтобы отбросить с лица густые седые волосы. Усмехнувшись озорной улыбке, Айон обхватил его за пояс.  
— А я тебя за это покусаю, — пригрозил он, игриво тяпнув за острое ушко.  
— Ах, вот ты как! — возмутился Арей, шутливо нахмурив брови.  
Прижавшись к обнаженному телу отца, он принялся зацеловывать его, лаская губами шоколадную кожу. Айон довольно мурлыкнул и потерся щекой о его плечо. Счастливая нега объяла их обоих. Не уходящая больше никогда.  
— Хочу, чтобы пошел дождь, — заявил сын, приподнимаясь и чуть отстраняясь от отца.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся тот, ласково огладив его плечи.  
С неба полились теплые капли. С каждой секундой их становилось все больше. Арей откинул голову, подставляя лицо под струи дождя.  
— Пойдем, поплаваем в озере, — предложил Айон.  
— Давай, — с готовностью согласился сын, соскакивая с него.  
Ухватив его за руку и подняв с земли, он побежал к обрыву, откуда проливался чудесный водопад. Засмеявшись, Айон кинулся за сыном. Распахнув крылья и оттолкнувшись ногами от земли, Арей бросился вниз, но над самой кромкой воды взмыл ввысь, зависнув напротив обрыва. Подпрыгнув, отец схватил его прямо в воздухе, и оба упали в озеро, расплескав повсюду тучу брызг. А потом, вынырнув, принялись барахтаться в воде, шутливо борясь друг с другом.  
Вдоволь наплававшись, они выбрались на берег и упали на траву, довольно улыбаясь. Нашарив рядом руку отца, Арей сжал ее в своей ладони. На небе одна за одной загорались звезды. Здесь можно было не только менять реальность, здесь можно было почувствовать что-то, лишь пожелав этого. И Арей чувствовал. Его не покидало ни на секунду не угасающее чувство неуемного счастья.  
Россыпь звезд на темном небе напоминала очертания каких-то смутно знакомых фигур. Вся реальность была рождена из переплетения их сознаний, и Арей не мог точно сказать, что именно могли значить эти созвездия. Возможно, это были отголоски его кошмаров, а возможно, отец видел их в Аду, когда, заточенный там без возможности уйти, смотрел на бескрайний космос. Обладая нынешними знаниями, Айон мог создать в новой реальности еще миллиарды других планет, но ему было достаточно и этого клочка рая, где они с сыном могли быть счастливыми.  
Здесь было спокойно и хорошо, как в материнской утробе. Арей, помолодевший на несколько десятков лет, теперь выглядел столь юным, будто пребывал в самом расцвете. Его тело стало способно принимать любой облик, какой только могла пожелать душа. Отец не мог нарадоваться, каким веселым и ласковым стал сын. Он больше не отталкивал, редко хотел уединения. Они практически слились воедино, став одним целым, и просто наслаждались друг другом, строя новые реальности, дарящие обоим неповторимые чувства.

Астарот поначалу не понимал, что интересного отец находит в создании новых реальностей. При жизни он занимался этим каждый день и никогда не ощущал ничего, кроме равнодушия. И иногда напряга от чрезмерной ответственности.  
— Ты всю жизнь пытался отдать долг, поэтому у тебя не хватало времени подумать о себе, — с улыбкой объяснял Бафомет. — Теперь ты свободен.  
Правитель Ада фыркал и закуривал, не трудясь создавать пламя, которое и так окружало повсюду. Первое время он просто лежал на сгустках пламени, сотворив из них шезлонг, и наблюдал за действиями отца. Иногда тот смотрел на людей и ангелов, иногда вмешивался в их жизнь, незримо присутствуя рядом и помогая решить какие-то проблемы.  
— Ты что, заместитель Бога? — хмыкал Астарот, не понимая, для чего отцу нужно все это. Но тот лишь загадочно улыбался в ответ.  
Не сразу, но довольно скоро Правитель Ада не смог удержаться одним глазком взглянуть на то, как живет теперь Сатана. Время на Звезде текло по-другому, и Астарот был порядочно обескуражен, найдя друга совершенно не таким, каким помнил его.  
Похоже, Сатана и не думал вспоминать о бывшем соратнике, вполне счастливо существуя в своем уютном домике в Раю вместе с Лилит и их новым ребенком. Почти все дома на планете были расположены во многих десятках километров друг от друга, и поэтому никто не мешал дьяволу наслаждаться жизнью.  
Покинув это уединенное местечко, Агварес перебрался на Землю, решив продолжить дело своего отца. Впрочем, были на то и другие причины...  
Шел уже две тысячи восемьдесят пятый год, и на Земле за это время изменилось очень многое. Пятнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как Арей оставил это место, и планета успела измениться до неузнаваемости. После его исчезновения случился экологический кризис, но человечество выжило, и теперь благополучно продолжало свое существование.  
Обосновавшись в разрушенном городе Арея, Агварес восстановил его за считанные годы. В нынешних условиях его ценили ничуть не меньше, чем когда-то его отца. Он занимался озеленением планеты, возвращая людям ее первозданную природу, и в этом практически достиг совершенства.  
Но и сам Агварес претерпел сильные изменения за прошедшие годы. Он стал циничным и жестоким, таким же, каким когда-то был Арей. Его сердце через всю жизнь пронесло с собой боль, что оставил в нем отец.  
За пятнадцать лет Агварес успел обзавестись тремя детьми. Двое близнецов-мальчишек родились первыми, из его тоски и боли. Один был похож на Астарота, другой на Арея. Агварес решил назвать сыновей в память о них, именами, которыми те пользовались, чтобы жить среди людей — Арес и Эшер. Третьей была дочь, похожая на него самого. Ей он дал имя Морена.  
Теперь, будучи сорокапятилетним мужчиной, Агварес во многом стал копией отца. Он пил, чтобы расслабиться, огрызался, когда его тревожили, и был строг с детьми. Впрочем, никогда не поднимал на них руку, помня о собственном детстве, проведенном в постоянном страхе. Но сейчас его затравленный взгляд стал гордым и презрительным, а осанка уверенной и сильной. Теперь он был хозяином в доме, а значит, мог творить все, что вздумается.  
Вернувшись домой в тот день, он застал привычную картину. Астарта лежала в садовом гамаке, погрузившись в чтение. Дочь сидела на пороге, положив голову на руки, и задумчиво смотрела вдаль. Поняв, что сыновья опять убежали куда-то, Агварес устало вздохнул и ушел в дом, оставив Морену дожидаться их возвращения. В тринадцать лет мальчишки были совершенно неуправляемыми и своевольными, и демон часто жалел, что по какой-то смутной причине не может всыпать им за все их выходки. Дочь, которая была младше всего лишь на год, вела себя гораздо спокойнее, что не могло не радовать.  
Упав на диван, Агварес прикрыл глаза. Пока не вернулись сыновья, он мог насладиться тишиной и одиночеством.  
За годы разлуки с отцом он так и не смог отделаться от привязанности к нему и даже теперь продолжал отчаянно его желать. Никто не смог заменить Арея, но Агварес придумал изощренный способ хоть ненадолго забыться и сделать вид, что тот все еще рядом. Раз в несколько дней он уходил из дома и ехал к своему любовнику.  
Когда-то, пару лет назад, он заприметил на улице худощавого юношу с иссиня-бледной кожей и длинными растрепанными черными волосами. Издали он напоминал молодого Арея, и Агварес во что бы то ни стало решил заполучить для себя это сокровище.  
Мальчишка сидел на улице и просил милостыню. На фоне богатого и презентабельного Агвареса он выглядел совсем уж нищим оборванцем. Когда демон подошел к нему, он поднял на него чистые фиолетовые глаза. Их взгляд пронзил Агвареса до костей.  
— Ты, наверное, голоден? — спросил он, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. — Пойдем, я куплю тебе столько еды, сколько пожелаешь.  
Мальчишка мрачно усмехнулся, опуская глаза в землю.  
— И что я за это должен буду сделать?  
— Быть моим, — ответил Агварес, чуть усмехнувшись. — Ты мне понравился, и я хочу немного с тобой поиграть.  
— В меня нельзя играть, — насмешливо произнес мальчишка. — Я живой.  
— У тебя будет все, чего ты захочешь, — продолжал уговаривать Агварес. — Я буду хорошо с тобой обращаться.  
— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами юноша, поднимаясь с земли и вновь вскидывая на него упрямые живые глаза.  
— Пойдем, — усмехнулся демон, приобнимая его за плечи.  
Агварес привез мальчишку в свой дом у моря, о котором никто не знал. Порой он бывал здесь, чтобы остаться наедине с собой и отдохнуть от шумной семьи. Там было все необходимое, и никто не мог ему помешать.  
По дороге демон узнал имя юноши. Его звали Рейкит, ему было всего семнадцать. Самоуверенно ухмыляясь, он смотрел куда-то вдаль, пока они ехали по пустынной трассе, где вокруг раскинулись леса и поля. Агварес же был знаменитостью, поэтому бремя известности избавило его от нужды говорить о себе. Мальчишка и так знал, кто он такой, а большего рассказывать пока и не требовалось.  
Войдя в дом, Рейкит скинул рваные лохмотья, оставшись в черной безрукавке и потрепанных джинсах. Он вел себя по-хозяйски уверенно и совсем не волновался в этой довольно странной ситуации. Приобняв юношу за пояс и поцеловав в тонкие искусанные губы, Агварес привлек его к себе и провел руками по всем изгибам тощего тела. Он был так похож на отца... На молодого, веселого отца, довольного жизнью...  
— Ты красивый, — прошептал Агварес, огладив бледную щеку. — У тебя странные глаза...  
— Да, — тихо ответил юноша. — Я знаю.  
— Как у моего отца...  
— Ареса Адамса? — усмехнулся Рейкит. — Знаменитого ученого, который исчез вместе со своим городом при загадочных обстоятельствах тринадцать лет назад?  
— Ты знаешь?  
Мальчишка пожал плечами.  
— Об этом всем известно.  
— Даже проходимцу с улицы? Кто твои родители?  
— Какое тебе дело? Ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы лезть мне в душу?  
Агварес вздохнул и устало потер виски.  
— Хорошо. Иди, прими душ. На тебе полно уличной грязи. Переоденься и выходи ужинать. Там мы все и обсудим.  
Не заставив себя долго упрашивать, Рейкит убежал в душ. Дожидаясь мальчишку, Агварес раздумывал о его удивительном сходстве с Ареем. Возможно ли, что они были родственниками? Но отец никогда бы не позволил появиться на свет еще одному своему ребенку... Если бы только... Знал о нем!  
— У тебя неплохой сарай, — усмехнулся Рейкит, заходя на кухню и плюхаясь за стол. — Неужели ты позволишь здесь жить какому-то проходимцу?  
Без слов взяв мальчишку за руку, Агварес глянул на его запястье и обнаружил там тонкий шрам, подтверждающий логичную догадку. Издав истеричный смешок, он внезапно расхохотался и, хлопнув себя по лбу, оперся локтем на стол, всем телом сотрясаясь от хохота.  
— Ты такой психованный, — хмыкнул Рейкит, ничуть не удивившись. — Это у вас, похоже, семейное.  
— У нас, — выдавил Агварес. По лицу его расплылась безумная ухмылка. — У нас. Ты мой брат.  
— Может, ты тогда будешь содержать меня бесплатно? — кисло поинтересовался мальчишка, откидываясь на стуле и закидывая ноги на стол.  
— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся Агварес.  
Поднявшись, он обнял юношу сзади и наклонился к его ушку. Тот слегка вздрогнул, когда Агварес запустил руку ему под рубашку. Он не отталкивал, но и не отвечал на ласки, совершенно ничем не выражая эмоций.  
— Тебе совсем не хочется трахаться? — спросил Агварес, кусая его за шею.  
— Не с тобой, — кисло отозвался мальчишка. — Меня не возбуждают престарелые извращенцы.  
— Дети всегда хотят жить в сказке, но в жизни все по-другому. За все нужно платить.  
— Лучше снова попытаться сдохнуть, — фыркнул Рейкит.  
— Я тоже не раз пытался умереть, — усмехнулся Агварес, на этот раз припав к его шее губами. — Но нашлись занятия поинтересней.  
— Ты хотел умереть?  
— Да, хотел. Подростки часто хотят умереть. Дети думают, что всем не наплевать на их проблемы, оттого и хотят умереть.  
— Дети? — нервно огрызнулся мальчишка, дергаясь и пытаясь высвободиться из объятий.  
— А что тебя смущает? — усмехнулся Агварес, продолжая крепко удерживать.  
Рейкит вонзил когти в его руку, и Агварес отпустил, вскрикнув от боли. Воспользовавшись замешательством, юноша вырвался и побежал прочь, но по щелку пальцев дверь с грохотом захлопнулась перед самым его носом. Мальчишка тихо выругался, проклиная автоматику.  
— Ты ребенок, — усмехнулся Агварес, оборачиваясь к нему и едко ухмыляясь. — Взрослые понимают, что они одиноки, и всем на них наплевать.  
Мальчишка молчал.  
— Дети должны слушаться взрослых, — продолжал Агварес, подходя к нему.  
— Отстань, — отмахнулся Рейкит.  
— Ты ведь хочешь богатой жизни? Тебе ведь надоело существовать в нищете? Я дам тебе все, что пожелаешь. Если взамен ты дашь мне то, чего хочу я.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Отдайся мне. Навсегда.  
— Хорошо, я согласен.  
Агварес притянул Рейкита к себе и усмехнулся, поместив колено между его ног.  
— Вот видишь. Дети не всегда получают то, чего хотят. Иногда приходится выбирать, чего ты хочешь больше.  
Мальчишка задрожал от объятий, хмуро уставившись в стену. Агварес провел руками по его спине, скользя к низу. Рейкит подался вперед и немного прогнулся в пояснице, оттопырив ягодицы. Агварес довольно огладил их.  
— Такой послушный мальчик, — усмехнулся он, кусая острое ушко.  
Теперь он мог вдоволь издеваться над существом, так напоминающим отца. Делать с ним все, что мог пожелать. Ласкать и причинять боль, любить и ненавидеть. Заставить страдать, как заставляли страдать его, или сделать счастливым...  
Он вырос и стал совсем другим. Жестокой, расчетливой сволочью, даже хуже, чем был отец. Арей не был способен на подлость, он не стал бы шантажировать ребенка, чтобы что-то от него получить. Желая избавиться от тех, кого ненавидел, он убивал их. Стараясь не причинить боли тем, кого любил, пытался их избегать. Он был искренним в своих чувствах, хоть и невыносимо злым. Но он никогда не пытался подать зло под видом добра и требовать верить в чистоту его помыслов.  
Агваресу вдруг стало невыносимо противно от самого себя. В своей погоне за прошлым он был готов творить ужасные вещи. Столько лет он искал замену отцу, находя в любом из людей лишь жалкое его подобие. А теперь, когда обрел того, кто был ему роднее всех, так с ним поступал...  
Не отстраняясь от мальчишки, Агварес крепко прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в иссиня-черные волосы.  
— Я буду приходить иногда, — произнес он тихо. — Чтобы проведать, как ты тут.  
Рейкит недоверчиво хмыкнул, не понимая причины таких внезапных перемен. Агварес сунул ему в руку банковскую карту.  
— Здесь деньги. Тебе хватит. В гараже стоит автомобиль, если не умеешь, я научу тебя водить. Город в тридцати километрах отсюда. Все, что нужно, можно заказать с доставкой. Если что-то случится — позвони мне, телефон есть в спальне.  
Отстранившись, он посмотрел в недоуменные глаза юноши. Но не стал ничего пояснять, а лишь по-деловому спросил:  
— У тебя ведь нет документов?  
— Да-да, — усмехнулся Рейкит. — Я уже понял, что ты на редкость важная шишка. Не боишься, что я тебя ограблю и сбегу?  
— Обещаю, я больше к тебе не притронусь, — улыбнулся Агварес, потрепав его по волосам, и добавил: — Без твоего желания. Ты сможешь заниматься всем, чем захочешь. Я буду заботиться о тебе, как о брате.  
Свое обещание он сдержал и больше никогда не принуждал мальчишку к чему-либо. Впрочем, тот и сам оказался не против иногда с ним спать.  
Агварес видел в нем отца. Во всем, в каждой самой мелкой детальке. У Рейкита оказались великолепные способности к наукам, в особенности к биомеханике, на которой специализировался Арей. Дом у моря превратился в его лабораторию, где вновь совершались открытия, приносящие Агваресу прибыль. Наверное, он любил брата. Но еще больше любил в нем отца.  
Он называл его Реем. Это сокращение было так созвучно с именем отца, что демон приходил в экстаз от одного его звучания. И, хоть ему нечасто удавалось выбраться к брату, эти моменты казались лучшими в жизни. Теперешний, повзрослевший девятнадцатилетний Рейкит, упрямый и уверенный в себе, уже не нуждался в помощи брата, но никогда не гнал его. И за эту приветливость Агварес всегда щедро расплачивался, удовлетворяя любые его желания, даже самые дерзкие и затратные.  
Живя в изоляции, Рейкит мало знал о демонах. Брат почти ничего не рассказывал, и юноша пытался добыть информацию, откуда удавалось. Почему-то Агварес лишь огрызался и отмалчивался на вопросы об их виде, и Рейкит быстро прекратил спрашивать об этом.  
Его тянуло к неизведанному, в бескрайний космос, полный тайн и загадок. Каждую ночь он смотрел на звезды, лежа на берегу, и мечтал о них. Ему хотелось построить такой звездолет, который позволил бы отправиться путешествовать в космическое пространство. Исследовать новые миры, увидеть, как по-настоящему огромна Вселенная — он так отчаянно всего этого желал.  
Агварес не знал о его мечте. А если бы узнал, то вряд ли поддержал. Он ни за что не пожелал бы отпустить брата от себя. Поэтому Рейкит ничего не говорил ему, но втайне надеялся, что когда-нибудь все же сможет исполнить желаемое.  
Задумавшись, Агварес отвлекся лишь тогда, когда сыновья вбежали в дом, заливисто хохоча. Пробежав мимо отца, они скрылись на лестнице, разбредаясь по своим комнатам. Дочь пробежала следом. Демон вздохнул, накрывая лицо подушкой.  
— Что-то давно я от них не отдыхал, — произнес он устало.  
— Давай сплавим их на пару дней в Рай к Самаэлю, — предложила вошедшая в дом Астарта.  
Сбросив у порога уличные тапки, она переобулась в другие, мало чем отличающиеся от первых, и, прошаркав в них по полу, плюхнулась на диван к Агваресу. Тот усмехнулся, смерив ее взглядом.  
— Удивительно, что ты родила мне столько детей. Тебе никогда их не хотелось, да и теперь ты не слишком ими интересуешься.  
— Моей мамане тоже было на меня плевать, — хмыкнула Астарта, откидываясь на спинку и закидывая руки за голову. — А папаня вообще свалил в неизвестном направлении, когда я была совсем мелкой, и больше никогда не появлялся.  
— Пока ты не нашла его и не снесла ему башку, — усмехнулся Агварес.  
— Да так ему и надо! — отмахнулась демоница. — Тем более, что он опять куда-то свалил.  
Агварес приподнялся и заглянул ей в лицо, на котором застыло выражение равнодушия и скуки.  
— Ты же никогда не любила меня, — произнес он тихо. — Просто у нас не было никого, кроме друг друга. Вся наша семья — просто способ не быть одинокими?  
— Мне не в тягость было удовлетворить твою тоску по двум неудачникам, которые тебя кинули, — хмыкнула Астарта.  
— А дочь?  
— А дочь я люблю.  
Демон вздохнул, отворачиваясь и вновь впериваясь взглядом в потолок.  
— Это проклятье, — устало прошептал он, накрывая лицо ладонью. — В этой чертовой семье никому не везет в любви.  
— Как знать, — пожала плечами Астарта. — Может, твой папаша сейчас счастлив.  
— И моя сестра... — вздохнул Агварес, поднимаясь с дивана. — Интересно, до меня когда-нибудь дойдет очередь?  
— Оглянись по сторонам, — усмехнулась демоница. — Все вокруг счастливы, кроме тебя.   
Агварес отмахнулся и ушел к себе, чтобы расслабиться с бокалом вина. Астарта развалилась на диване и закурила, глядя в потолок и вспоминая собственное детство. Может, мать и не проявляла к ней особых чувств, но с ней хотя бы было весело.

***

— Ну что это за херня?! — ругался Астарот, с боем снимая Эмиру с мотоцикла.  
— Пусти, я хочу покататься! — бушевала та, осыпая его прицельными пинками.  
— Нет! — категорично отрезал Правитель Ада. — Я же знаю, как ты ездишь! Моя дочь еще слишком маленькая, чтобы получать удовольствие от экстремальной езды, чреватой физическими травмами!  
— Пусть привыкает!  
— Пусть она сначала родится, а потом уже выбирает, быть ей камикадзе или нет!  
Эмира недовольно запыхтела и слезла с мотоцикла. Локтем пихнув заулыбавшегося Астарота в грудь и уронив его на землю, она ушла в дом, громко и грязно ругаясь. Демон тяжело вздохнул, поудобнее ложась на тепленькой травке. Он-то вообще хотел, чтобы его дочь была милой, приветливой девчушкой, которая любит платьица и застенчиво краснеет от подобных ругательств, но с такой наследственностью надеяться на это не приходилось.  
Повалявшись в траве и скурив несколько десятков сигарет, Астарот поднялся и пошел проведать горе-мамашу. Войдя в дом и остановившись на пороге, он тяжко вздохнул, с укоризной уставившись на Эмиру. Та сбивала с тумбочек вазы ударом ноги с разворота. Когда вазы кончились, она, все еще тяжело и яростно дыша, обернулась к Правителю Ада и, грозно нахмурив брови, направилась к нему.  
— Нельзя! — робко вякнул демон, отскакивая, но спотыкаясь на ступеньках и плюхаясь на задницу. — Ребенка сиротой оставишь!  
Навалившись на Астарота, Эмира зловеще усмехнулась и медленно провела языком по его щеке. Правитель Ада смирился со своей участью, судорожно гадая, чего ей хочется на этот раз — откусить ему нос, поцеловать или, может, просто напугать?  
— Когда я издевался над башкой твоего папаши, я не думал, что это по наследству передастся! — проскулил он смиренно и виновато.  
Эмира клацнула зубами в паре миллиметров от его уха и встала, отряхиваясь. Астарот облегченно вздохнул. Расплата за грехи настигла внезапно. Правитель Ада впервые в жизни жалел, что в детстве не слушался папу и не научился думать о последствиях своих поступков.  
Когда дочь наконец родилась, на первый взгляд бойкая и психически здоровая, он нарадоваться не мог, что все сложилось так удачно. Разочарование впервые постигло, когда маленький демоненочек как коршун налетел сзади, приземлившись на плечи, и громко заорал, до жути напугав незадачливого папашу. С того момента Астарот уже ни на что не надеялся.  
Астарта росла раскованной и уверенной в себе, но, так же, как и мать, совершенно бесцеремонной. Вдвоем с Эмирой они вечно изводили демона, с лихвой мстя за Арея. И, несмотря на это, Правитель Ада сам ни за что не покинул бы их, хоть ему и частенько от них доставалось. Он оставался с ними до тех пор, пока Эмира категорично не заявила:  
— Тебе пора отсюда съебывать.  
Не найдясь, что возразить на этот безапелляционный приказ, Астарот ушел.


	2. Глава 2. Семейное проклятье

Прохладная вода омывала кожу, скользя по ней прозрачными струями. Текла сквозь пальцы, разделяясь на пряди, словно невесомые локоны. Прикрыв глаза и замерев без движения, Арей отдавался пронзающим чувствам. В душе, освободившейся от оков, рождалось нечто новое, прекрасное и волнующее, чего он не испытывал даже в детстве. Казалось, что вся Вселенная теперь принадлежит ему, и весь мир может поместиться на его ладони.  
Айон подхватил сына, заметив, как тот на подкошенных ногах оседает вниз, и устало вздохнул, оглядев искаженное пространство вокруг.  
— Тебе стоило бы быть внимательнее, когда ты задумываешься и перестаешь контролировать реальность.  
— Ты всегда рядом, — усмехнулся Арей, изворачиваясь в объятиях отца и обнимая его за пояс. — Мне просто хочется чего-то. Чего-то, чего у меня нет. Я думал, что обрел покой...  
— Наверное, невозможно существовать без желаний, — вздохнул Айон, крепко прижимая сына к себе. — Отсутствие желаний — это небытие. Пока ты осознаешь хоть что-то, наверняка тебе будет чего-то хотеться.  
— Но я так надеялся, что перестану иметь желания... — прошептал Арей, зарываясь лицом в мягкие седые волосы. Отец куснул за ушко и потерся носом о шею. От этого объяла короткая дрожь.  
— Астарот не имел желаний, но не был счастлив, — тихо ответил Айон. — Дело не в этом...  
Арей прикрыл глаза, вдыхая аромат его волос. От этого запаха было так приятно и спокойно... Он словно обволакивал нежностью и заботой, окутывал сладкой негой. Давно уже стало легче от всего вокруг. Но внутри по-прежнему разрасталась тьма.  
Отец ни хрена не знал об Астароте и его желаниях. И, как всегда, пытался поучать тому, в чем сам ничего не понимал.  
— Я взял сюда свои неудовлетворенности? Хоть ты и подарил мне рай, изменилось лишь то, что окружало меня?  
— Ты слишком много думаешь о том, чего уже нет, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя сына в висок. Арей вздохнул, поднимая на него глаза, полные смятения.  
— Ты когда-нибудь хотел быть женщиной?  
Айон замялся, ошарашенный внезапным вопросом.  
— Не знаю, — обескураженно промямлил он. — А ты?  
— Если бы я был женщиной, я бы еще раньше сошел с ума, — мрачно хмыкнул Арей. — Надо мной и так вечно все издевались.  
— Ты и сам любил над всеми издеваться, — заметил отец, мягко улыбнувшись. — Особенно над теми, кто не мог дать тебе сдачи. Преимущественно это были человеческие женщины. Тебе, наверное, хотелось большего, но ты понимал, что далеко не всегда сможешь спрятаться за мою спину, если тебе все же ответят. Может быть, это моя вина... Я позволял твоей матери обижать тебя, когда ты был ребенком...  
— Если бы ты был женщиной, ты сам стал бы мне матерью, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Это было бы здорово, — засмотревшись вдаль, с улыбкой произнес Айон. — Если бы я мог сам вынашивать тебя... Чувствовать, как ты растешь и развиваешься в моем теле... Для меня это было бы великим счастьем... Если бы я мог сам родить на свет то, что создал с такой любовью... Тебе было бы лучше, если бы, еще не родившись, ты ощущал мою душу... Тебе не пришлось бы так страдать из-за того, что все произошло слишком резко... Тебе не пришло бы в голову, что я хотел избавиться от тебя... Если бы ты мог привыкнуть к тому, что существуешь, пока мы еще были одним целым, ты был бы счастлив...  
Арей поцеловал отца в губы и с нежностью посмотрел в ласковые фиолетовые глаза, читая в них безграничную любовь. Слов не находилось, да и не требовалось. Потянув Айона за руку, Арей увлек его на траву и прильнул к теплой груди.  
Он помнил, как больно было впервые осознать себя отдельной личностью. Где-то в темной пустоте, один, он блуждал и не мог найти выхода. Тепло, из которого его вырвали и поместили сюда, постепенно иссякало и забывалось. Потом где-то вдали забрезжил слабый свет. Он грел, но был в миллиарды раз слабее, и этого отчаянно не хватало. Душа металась, ничего не понимая, ища тепло, которого ее лишили. Пока однажды боль не навалилась всей тяжестью. Яркий свет ослепил, вокруг стало совсем иначе, чем в неосязаемой черноте. Нежные руки прижали к горячей обнаженной коже его крохотное тельце.  
Происходило что-то очень странное и неестественное. Боль сменила безмолвную пустоту, и ад продолжался. Тепло ласковых рук пыталось согреть его, но боль не отступала, продолжая мучить. Новый мир, внезапный и ужасный, никуда не девался, как бы сильно ни было желание провалиться назад во тьму. Хрупкое тельце чувствовало столько плохого и мерзкого, что пустота уже казалась благом. Это тело было клеткой, что отделило от любимого тепла, а этот мир — адом, в который его заточили. Оно умело плакать, высвобождая боль, но от этого ее не становилось меньше. Ведь каждая секунда жизни создавала все новую, ломая и калеча новорожденную душу.

— Наглые твари! — бушевал Агварес, тряся перед лицами детей сломанным телефоном. — Я при отце даже пикнуть боялся! Вас надо головой об стену, как отец меня в детстве!  
Искренне не понимая, в чем проблема, и отчего отец на них орет, демонята недоуменно смотрели на него. Они росли как нормальные люди и не были в курсе подробностей его тяжелого детства.  
— Заметно, что тебя часто башкой об стену били, вот там мозгов и не осталось! — заявил Эшер.  
Агварес замахнулся, но опустил руку, так и не найдя в себе сил ударить. Сын посмотрел на него со злостью и ушел прочь. Арес последовал за ним.  
Агварес сел на диван и схватился за голову. Эти дети были совершенно невыносимы...  
Осторожно усевшись рядом, дочь приобняла его за пояс и положила голову ему на плечо.  
— Папа, почему ты такой злой? — тихо спросила она. — Ты на нас кричишь и огрызаешься, и не хочешь с нами играть.  
— Я играл с тобой...  
— Со мной ты иногда играешь, а на них орешь только.  
Оттолкнув дочь, Агварес убежал наверх и, распахнув дверь своей спальни, упал на постель, заходясь в рыданиях. Как же ужасно было докатиться до такого... Он, конечно, все еще мог себя контролировать. Но уже едва ли понимал, зачем.  
Агварес очнулся только тогда, когда чья-то ласковая рука нежно погладила по голове. Вздрогнув, он поднял голову и увидел Ареса. Не встретив недовольства, сын лег рядом и прижался к его боку, принимаясь обнимать и гладить по волосам.  
— Я стал, как папа... — почти неслышно прошептал Агварес.  
Арес погладил его по щеке и заботливо стер слезы. Демон с яростью ударил кулаком по кровати, напугав сына. Тот от неожиданности свалился на пол и, не горя желанием оставаться наедине с громко ругающимся отцом, поспешил уйти.  
Агварес снова заплакал и зарылся лицом в подушку. Столько лет Арей не желал отпускать его память... Мучил, занимал все мысли, и никак не выходило переключиться. Хоть на секунду забыть о нем.  
Грохот и раздраженный мат еще из коридора заставили понять, что нагрянули нежданные гости. Обняв ввалившегося к нему пьяного внука, Сатана вздохнул и приготовился выслушать очередную исповедь.  
— Я ужасный... — начал Агварес сквозь всхлипы. — Моим детям со мной так же плохо, как мне было с отцом...  
— Это он тебя искалечил, — заметил дьявол, прижимая его к себе и осторожно отбирая бутылку дорогого коньяка.  
— Теперь я такой же, как он!  
— Я тебя предупреждал.  
Агварес надрывно всхлипнул и уткнулся дьяволу в грудь.  
— Я испорчу жизнь своим детям, и они тоже станут такими... У меня в душе лишь пустота и злость... Я никогда в жизни не был счастливым... Сейчас бы мог, но я чувствую только боль... Думаю, что я не умею быть счастливым... Вообще...  
Сатана ласково погладил внука по волосам, утешая. Как же нелегко было взрослому, так и оставшемуся ребенком... Ребенком, привязанным к отцу, который ненавидел его...  
— Лучше бы я просто умер... — обреченно простонал Агварес.  
— Нет, не лучше, — категорично отрезал дьявол.  
— Но я не могу быть счастлив... В моей жизни никакого смысла... Хочу папу...  
— Его нет.  
Агварес сел на пол и, опершись локтями на колени, уронил голову на руки, рыдая. Опустившись рядом, Сатана обнял его и прижал к себе.  
— Успокойся. У тебя есть дети. Им нужна твоя любовь.  
— Нет у меня любви!  
Дьявол тяжело вздохнул. Агварес всхлипнул и с ненавистью царапнул рваный шрам на запястье, оставшийся от детской попытки умереть.  
— Я не могу им ее дать... Почему-то я вечно на них раздражаюсь... Думаю, что они мне мешают... — произнес он сдавленно. — Я как отец... Как отец... В детстве отец все время бил меня... Я хотел его любви, а он говорил, что ненавидит меня просто за то, что я родился... Я не знаю, как воспитывать детей... У меня было тяжелое детство, и я не знаю другого... Не знаю, как вести себя с детьми... Не знаю, как сделать их счастливыми... Я никогда не был счастлив... Лучше бы я умер... Или не рождался вовсе...  
— Жизнь все еще продолжается, — тихо произнес Сатана, крепко обнимая и поглаживая по дрожащим плечам. — Не хорони себя раньше времени.  
— Ты говорил, что все будет хорошо... — всхлипнул Агварес. — Ты говорил, что все будет хорошо! Ты! Говорил! Что! Все! Будет! Хорошо!  
— Все хорошо. Потому что твой сумасшедший отец не успел убить тебя.  
— Да пошел ты, — сквозь зубы процедил Агварес, отталкивая дьявола.  
Пошатываясь, он поднялся и ушел прочь. Ему больше нечего было сказать.  
Проснувшись на рассвете, Агварес увидел перед собой безмятежное лицо спящего сына. Арес был так похож на отца... Маленького, живого и любимого... Агварес нежно обнял демоненка и поцеловал в лоб. Сын открыл фиолетовые глазки и улыбнулся, глядя с нежной теплотой. Демон прижал его к себе и тихо заплакал, уткнувшись в темные волосы.  
— Я в детстве однажды так же пришел к отцу... — тихо начал он. Сын уткнулся в щеку и ласково потерся об нее носиком — и от этой непрошенной нежности нахлынуло давящее чувство вины. — А он меня выгнал и сказал, что я ему не нужен...  
— А я тебе нужен?  
— Конечно, мой милый...  
Арес муркнул и прижался покрепче. Агварес всегда отчаянно стремился понять, каково быть отцом. Как это чувствуется. Насколько это трудно. И это действительно оказалось непросто. Порой накатывало чувство, что даже сумасшедшему Арею это удавалось лучше. Он хотя бы знал, как правильно — пусть и не всегда мог сделать это на практике. А Агварес вообще ни черта в этом не понимал.  
— Ты очень похож на моего отца... — сдавленно произнес он, запоздало понимая, что говорить этого не стоило. Никому не были приятны сравнения. Каждый предпочитал быть индивидуальностью. Да и сваливать свои переживания на детей...  
— Это плохо?  
— Нет... Я просто подумал, если бы я был похож не на мать, а на отца, он бы меня любил... Он постоянно говорил, что я ее копия...  
Прижав сына к себе, Агварес мелко дрожал, наслаждаясь поглаживаниями нежных детских рук. От этого становилось легче. На него не злились после всего, что он творил...  
Взяв в ладонь руку сына, он благодарно поцеловал тонкие пальчики. Арес улыбнулся и крепче прижался к нему.  
— Папа, ты можешь быть таким ласковым...  
— Тебе нравится? — криво улыбнулся Агварес, понемногу оттаивая. Чмокнув демоненка в лоб, он почесал ему за ушком. Он узнавал в детях юного себя, а сам становился похожим на Арея, и это наводило ужас. Но все же бывали моменты, когда все просто шло хорошо.  
— Да, — захихикал сын, дернув острым ушком.  
Извернувшись, он быстро поцеловал Агвареса в щеку и, прижавшись к нему, тихонько заурчал. Демон улыбнулся в ответ и, бережно погладив его по волосам, предложил:  
— Давай спать.  
— Можно я с тобой останусь и буду тебя обнимать? — попросил Арес.  
— Конечно, — разрешил демон, не в силах отказать, когда на него смотрели теплые фиолетовые глазки.  
Сын снова прижался к нему и уснул. Агварес и сам вскоре погрузился в сон, обнимая его. Иногда он мог быть нормальным, ласковым отцом, дарить своим детям любовь, в которой они так нуждались. Но иногда это мог и Арей...  
Утро принесло новые сюрпризы. Прогуливаясь по саду, Агварес увидел, как целуются Эшер и Морена. Подскочив к ним, он мгновенно оттащил их друг от друга и гневно вопросил:  
— Вы что, с ума сошли?  
Дети посмотрели на него как на дурака и удивленно заморгали глазами.  
— Вы брат и сестра! — возмущенно воскликнул демон. — Я вам запрещаю так целоваться!  
— А наша мама твоя племянница, и ты ее трахал! — заявил Эшер, всегда отличавшийся особым нахальством. — На себя посмотри!  
Агварес не нашелся, что ответить. Замахнувшись, но вновь не решившись ударить, он удалился прочь, бубня под нос ругательства. Ему не хотелось, чтобы проклятие их семьи продолжалось и дальше. Быть может, стоило разбавить это безумие кем-то посторонним... Теперь он замечательно понимал отца и его нежелание иметь потомков. Жизнь с такой наследственностью не могла быть благом. Но как он мог сейчас объяснить детям свое чувство вины за их сотворение?  
Все они родились от безысходности. От боли, что терзала его и продолжала терзать до сих пор. И пусть не хотелось уподобляться отцу, запрещая им любить друг друга, но так хотелось наконец прервать эту цепь из звеньев боли... Быть может, найдя себе спутников вне семьи, его дети могли бы познать совершенно иную жизнь и наконец перестать ощущать на себе накопленные поколениями страдания?  
Усевшись на скамейку, Агварес уставился на озеро. Созерцая водную гладь, он вспоминал, какое счастье приносила его больная, неправильная любовь. Любовь к тирану, который открыто ненавидел... И все равно стремился одарить толикой тепла.  
Арей так и не простил за те слова. Он поверил им, и они оказались последними. Если бы только Агварес мог сейчас сказать отцу, что любит его... Если бы только тот услышал и поверил... Но лишь пустота поглощала отчаянные крики. Арей прогнал сына, чтобы не причинять ему боль... Но Агварес был готов терпеть что угодно, лишь бы хоть иногда получать те крохи тепла, что ему доставались.  
Сзади подошел Арес и, обняв отца, сел к нему на колени. Агварес прижал его к себе и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Эшер и Морена целуются... — сообщил он подавленно.  
— А что в этом плохого?  
— Они брат и сестра...  
— Ну и что?  
Агварес снова вздохнул, глядя в непонимающие глаза сына.  
— У людей дети брата и сестры наследуют от них все самое плохое...  
— Ты ничего не знаешь и не понимаешь, — замотал головой демоненок. — Люди всегда рождаются несовершенными. А ты говоришь, как они.  
— Я хотел, чтобы хотя бы дети у меня нормальные были...  
— А зачем нам быть нормальными? И почему мы не нормальные?  
Агварес обреченно уткнулся в волосы сына, сдаваясь. Как он мог объяснить, что дети в этой семье рождались лишь от темных, разрушительных чувств? Как мог сказать, что они обречены быть несчастными, как и он сам?  
— Ты любил своего папу? — спросил Арес, ласково поглаживая его по голове.  
— Очень...  
— А разве тебе не было больно, когда он тебя не понимал?  
— Невыносимо...  
— Он тебе запрещал его любить?  
— Нет... Он просто отвечал на мою любовь ненавистью... Хотя я и сам... Если бы я в детстве не был таким наглым и неблагодарным... Если бы я не ушел...  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы были послушными?  
— Нет...  
Тяжело вздохнув, Агварес поцеловал сына в лоб. Арес муркнул и потерся носиком о его щеку, как ласковый котенок. Дети любили своего эгоистичного и вечно угрюмого отца, и иногда это причиняло боль. Ведь его было совершенно не за что любить...  
— Город — единственное, что как-то радует меня, — произнес он устало. — Так я чувствую связь с отцом... Хоть какую-то... Я все думаю, что мог вести себя с ним иначе... Все думаю, что я сам отчасти виноват...  
— Он был злой и искал повод от тебя избавиться. Мне так Самаэль сказал.  
— Самаэль... Ничего не понимает... Он ненавидит моего отца и даже не пытался дать ему шанс...  
— Но твой папа тебя бил, а потом бросил.  
— Потому что ему было тяжело... Если бы я как-то смог развеять его боль...  
— А сейчас ему хорошо?  
— Надеюсь... Сейчас я как будто бы занял его место...  
— А на его месте хорошо?  
— Нет... Совсем нет...  
— Тогда зачем ты на его месте сидишь?  
— Само так вышло, — засмеялся Агварес.  
— Слезай оттуда, — заявил сын, нахмурив брови. — Хочешь, я тебе покажу, как на моем месте?  
Агварес неопределенно пожал плечами. Взяв отца за руку, Арес повел его за собой и затащил в пещеру под водопадом. Он один еще пытался как-то поддержать. Остальным было плевать.  
— Я тут иногда живу. Тут хорошо и никто не мешает мне думать, — пояснил он. Улегшись на траву под водопадом, у входа в пещеру, он уставился вверх, на бушующую воду, стекающую с обрыва. — Тут очень красиво.  
Агварес сел на землю и вздохнул, опустив голову. Все эти места тоже напоминали об отце. О том, как они гуляли здесь вдвоем много лет назад...  
— Посмотри на водопад, — предложил демоненок. — Тут лежишь, как будто закрытый им от мира. Тут хорошо, тихо и спокойно.  
— Может быть...  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Мне бы понравилось... Если бы я мог чувствовать красоту...  
— Полежи тут, подумай. Остановись ненадолго и подумай над тем, куда ты идешь.  
— Что? — удивленно переспросил Агварес. Ему никогда раньше не приходило в голову остановиться и подумать, куда он идет.  
Сын повалил его на землю.  
— Полежи тут, — повторил он настойчиво. — Посмотри на водопад и подумай.  
Под мерный шум водопада Агварес все же погрузился в свои мысли. Не выдержав и нескольких минут, вскоре он тихо зарычал и, резко сев, уткнулся себе в колени. Сын отодвинулся от него.  
— Ты не умеешь думать, — с неприязнью заявил он. — Иди отсюда, ты мне тут всю атмосферу портишь.  
Не став спорить, Агварес ушел.

Рай благоухал весенними ароматами. Воздух повсюду был наполнен пыльцой зацветших растений. Кроны деревьев шелестели от тихого ветра и шевелили молодой зеленой листвой.  
Выбежав из телепорта на просторное поле, усыпанное цветами, демонята засмеялись и закружились по нему, взявшись за руки. Упав в траву, они взглянули вверх, на чистое голубое небо, по которому мерно плыли пушистые белые облака. И, порезвившись вдоволь, побежали к дому, где их уже ожидал Сатана. Завидев его, они со смехом кинулись ему на шею. Потискав демонят и расцеловав в обе щеки, дьявол с улыбкой проводил их в дом.  
Навстречу им вышел сын Сатаны — четырнадцатилетний Адоэль, бойкий и веселый мальчишка, настоящий заводила в их компании. Чем-то он напоминал молодого Астарота — бездельника и раздолбая. Когда надо, он умел быть обходительным и вежливым, сохраняя статность и достоинство, доставшиеся от отца, но наедине с ровесниками нужда притворяться отпадала. Вся его внешность представляла собой сочетание разнообразных оттенков фиолетового. И хоть Адоэль и умел менять ее по желанию, он почти никогда не делал этого для развлечения. Разве только для того, чтобы доводить людей на Земле, которые не понимали, как это работает...  
Глядя на демонят, Сатана с улыбкой вспоминал, как они росли вместе. Как бегали здесь, по родным просторам, и счастливо смеялись. Больше ничто не препятствовало их счастью, больше некому было разрушать их судьбы.  
Порой дьявол вспоминал лучшего друга, чью дружбу отверг когда-то. Он не жалел о содеянном, лишь иногда, глядя на Эшера и видя в нем его отражение, чувствовал легкую грусть и тоску по прошлому. Но в настоящем это уже не имело значения.  
Астарот не заслуживал той силы, что имел. В его руках она была страшным оружием, как ядерная бомба в руках несмышленого ребенка. Когда Сатана перестал направлять его, все вышло из-под контроля, и по его вине случились ужасные вещи.  
Конечно, друг всегда был предан ему. Когда Сатану изгнали, с ним пошли лишь несколько ангелов, которых не устраивала тирания Адама. Бафомет, отец Астарота, всегда желал, чтобы знать отказалась от своей власти, но он не рассчитывал на то, что с ними просто расправятся, как со скотом. Над знатью нависла угроза и те, кто понимал это, пытались всего лишь любой ценой остаться в живых. Астарот не боялся смерти. Он пошел с другом, чтобы просто быть рядом.  
Когда Лилит возродилась, он сохранил ее тело, чтобы вернуть к жизни. Из головы, хранившейся в разрушенном Аду, он воссоздал тело и призвал в него душу, которая с радостью откликнулась на зов. Астарот вернул возлюбленную... Но не смог забрать страданий. Хотя мог изменить прошлое. И ничего из этого вообще бы не произошло.  
Лилит была сильной и счастливой. Даже самые страшные вещи не могли сломить ее духа. Ее сын, Айон, был так похож на нее... Сатана всегда хотел быть его отцом, но время нельзя было отмотать назад. Вся его жизнь прошла по сценарию, который писал кто-то другой, где-то там, за кулисами, направляя прямо в пропасть. Он хотел провести свои дни здесь, вместе с любимой, чтобы никто не тревожил их и не омрачал их существования болью. Теперь, похоже, его мечта наконец сбылась.  
— Бу! — вскрикнул кто-то сзади, и на спину Сатане запрыгнуло что-то тяжелое.  
Тот охнул, оседая на подкошенных ногах и еле удерживая равновесие. Сын засмеялся, весело ероша ему волосы. Перепрыгнув через плечи отца, он вприпрыжку убежал в поле, в прыжке пару раз ловко сделав сальто. Сатана выпрямился, кряхтя и потирая поясницу. Лилит хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Ему уже не десять лет, — вздохнул дьявол, обернувшись к ней.  
Приобняв возлюбленного, демоница улыбнулась и поцеловала его нахмуренные брови. Сатана улыбнулся в ответ, приобнимая ее за талию. Лилит внезапно запрыгнула на него, обхватывая ногами за пояс, и засмеялась. Не удержав равновесие, дьявол рухнул на траву.  
— Ну что же это такое, — застонал он устало. — Теперь я понимаю, в кого это у него.  
— Ты такой бука, — улыбнулась демоница, покрывая его лицо поцелуями.  
Сатана, усмехнувшись, положил руки ей на бедра, приподнимая края фиолетового платья и скользя ладонями по прелестным ножкам. Терзая поцелуем припухшие темные губки, он ласкал демоницу, держа в объятиях изящное изогнутое тело. Мимо пробежала Морена, тихо хихикая, но дьявол не заметил ее, поглощенный нежными ласками.  
Лилит чуть привстала и провела рукой по его щеке. Дьявол мурлыкал от удовольствия и жмурился, как довольный кот. Засмеявшись, демоница вскочила на ноги и, подвязав к поясу длинный подол платья, побежала по полю, заливисто хохоча. Она была такой легкой, веселой и жизнерадостной. Именно этих качеств очень недоставало Сатане. Может, поэтому он так к ней тянулся. Может, поэтому с ней было так хорошо.  
Погнавшись за ней, дьявол очень скоро отстал и остановился у дерева, переводя дух. Лилит тем временем добралась до холма, вскарабкалась на небольшое возвышение над входом в пещеру и уселась там, свесив вниз ноги. Посидев немного, но так и не дождавшись Сатану, она перепрыгнула на высокое дерево и полезла на верхушку. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид. Обведя взглядом окрестности, Лилит заметила на лесной полянке демонят. Разлегшись на траве, они нежились в лучах солнца и о чем-то переговаривались. Счастливые, беззаботные. Наконец хоть чье-то детство прошло хорошо.  
День пролетел незаметно. Под вечер все потихоньку вернулись в дом и разбрелись по комнатам. Убедившись, что дети легли спать, Сатана и сам улегся в постель, прижимая к себе Лилит. Змея дьявола приползла в спальню и обвилась вокруг протянутой руки. Переползя на грудь Сатаны, свернулась клубочком, охраняя его сон. Ничто не могло нарушить счастливого покоя. Ничто больше не омрачало светлейшее бытие.


	3. Глава 3. В дебрях души

Айон почти бесшумно опустился на землю, сложив огромные кожистые крылья, и прошелся босыми ногами по примятой траве. Прохладные росинки омывали ступни, оставаясь на шоколадной коже и сбиваясь в блестящие капельки. Тряхнув белоснежной гривой, Айон вдохнул благоухающий аромат цветов и трав и осмотрелся. Вдалеке, привольно развалившись в большом сугробе, Арей ловил ртом снежинки, тихо падающие из большой пушистой тучи. Отец задорно улыбнулся, направившись к нему. Снег падал прямо на зеленеющую травку, но не таял на ней.  
— Все это было когда-то противно тебе, мой хороший, — произнес Айон, подойдя к сыну. Арей поднял на него глаза и хитро усмехнулся.  
— Жить вредно, от этого умирают. А мы больше никогда не умрем.  
— Больше никогда, — улыбнулся Айон, протягивая сыну руку.  
Тот, ухватившись за нее, повалил отца на себя и заливисто расхохотался, крепко сжимая его в объятиях. Морозные снежинки приятно покалывали кожу их сплетенных тел. Барахтаясь в снегу, они провалились в сугроб и весело засмеялись. Засмотревшись в глубокие глаза Айона, источающие обволакивающее тепло, Арей погладил его по щеке. Накрыв ладонь сына своей, Айон стянул ее вниз и поцеловал. Пальцы Арея дрогнули.  
— Я испытывал бесконечное чувство вины за то, что был сумасшедшим, — прошептал он тихо. От его дыхания в морозном воздухе образовалось облако пара. — Но теперь мне хорошо... Разве я изменился? Разве перестал быть сумасшедшим?  
— Ты перестал страдать, — улыбнулся Айон, нежно целуя в висок. — За что тебе теперь испытывать чувство вины?  
Арей слабо усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза и позволяя отцу покрывать поцелуями свое лицо. Выгнувшись, он прижался к нему грудью и раздвинул ноги. Обхватив его тело руками и скользнув вниз, сжал в ладонях упругие, подтянутые ягодицы, и мягко подтолкнул к себе. Айон вошел, не заставив долго себя упрашивать. Реальность растеклась, словно краски на холсте. Все смазалось, и осталось лишь их единение — пылкое, неистовое, полное бушующей энергии.  
— Снег растаял, — усмехнулся Арей, понемногу возвращаясь в созданную ими реальность. Он обнаружил себя лежащим на мокрой земле, из которой быстро испарялась влага. — Ты вообще контролируешь реальность, когда мы улетаем в астрал?  
— Зачем? Она все равно соберется воедино, — весело ответил отец, крепко обнимая сильными и ласковыми руками.  
Арей улыбнулся, приникая к его груди.  
— Для чего все это подобие материального мира? Мы могли бы избавиться от всего этого. Могли бы отбросить все телесное навеки. Это было бы вечным единением, в котором мы потеряли бы разум.  
— Разве ты не хочешь переживать это счастье снова и снова? Осознавая разумом, какие безумные испытываешь чувства?  
— Мы теперь совершенны, — усмехнулся Арей, переплетая их пальцы. — Я знаю, чего хочу, папа. Я хочу сотворения.

Остановившись на берегу, Агварес вышел из машины и обвел взглядом тихий лес вокруг. Наконец хоть что-то отгораживало от суеты внешнего мира. Расслабленно вдохнув свежий воздух, он зашел в дом. Рейкит вышел навстречу, улыбаясь, и тут же очутился в его объятиях.  
— Я скучал, — прошептал Агварес, припадая к губам брата. Он целовал крепко, глубоко и страстно, изнуренный тоской после долгой разлуки — восполняя спасительное ощущение близости. Рей чуть отстранился, прервав поцелуй.  
— Я как раз собирался поужинать, — сообщил он непринужденно.  
— Тебе мои поцелуи ужинать мешают? — усмехнулся Агварес, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
— Конечно. Рот занят, — усмехнулся брат в ответ и все же отстранился. — Пошли есть.  
Вдохнув, Агварес пошел за ним. Ему хотелось совсем, совсем другого...  
— Я на тебя не готовил, — сообщил Рей, усаживаясь за стол и приступая к трапезе. — Если хочешь чего-нибудь, посмотри в холодильнике.  
— Обойдусь, — отмахнулся Агварес, садясь рядом. — Я пообедал.  
Наблюдая за тем, как брат ест, Агварес усмехнулся. Еда исчезала в нем с ужасающей скоростью. Этим Рей напоминал его самого. Они оба были детьми, которым пришлось бродяжничать. Которые не изведали родительской заботы. Иногда Агварес ощущал, что это в какой-то мере объединяет. Позволяет лучше понимать.  
— Аппетит у тебя хороший, однако, — заметил он.  
— Я с утра ничего не ел, — пожал плечами Рей. — Я увлекся и весь день провел в лаборатории, не заметив, как наступил вечер.  
— Кажется, мне придется тут поселиться и следить за тем, чтобы ты не забывал есть, — вздохнул Агварес. Брат поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.  
— Разве у тебя нет семьи?  
— Есть... В этом и проблема...  
— А ты хотел бы жить со мной, здесь?  
— Хотел бы...  
Встав из-за стола, Рей свалил посуду в раковину и, развернувшись к брату, оперся руками на стол.  
— У меня посудомойка сломалась. Может, помоешь, раз все равно приехал?  
Не став спорить, Агварес принялся за мытье посуды. Рей уселся на подоконник и начал болтать ногами, скучающе глядя в окно. Он был таким наглым и бесцеремонным. И Агварес терпеливо сносил практически все его выходки — ведь именно благодаря этим качествам он так сильно напоминал отца.  
Закончив с посудой, Агварес обнял брата за пояс и поцеловал в шею, проходясь губами по тонкой коже. Намереваясь сполна расплатиться за эту вынужденную подработку уборщиком.  
— Чего ты все время такой озабоченный? — усмехнулся Рейкит. — Тебе что, жена не дает?  
— Ее я не люблю, а тебя люблю.  
— А по любви приятней?  
— Намного.  
— Я никогда ни с кем кроме тебя не трахался. Мне не с чем сравнивать.  
Убрав черные пряди с лица брата, Агварес припал к его губам. Выгнувшись навстречу, Рей обвил ногами, царапнув когтями напряженную спину. Сорванная одежда полетела на пол. Пару минут в тишине раздавались лишь звуки поцелуев. Потом Агварес перевел дыхание и расстегнул штаны, доставая член.  
— Ты такой импульсивный, — усмехнулся Рейкит.  
— Я просто соскучился.  
Юноша раздвинул ноги, опершись спиной на окно. Ощущая над ухом тяжелое дыхание брата, он взял его член и мягко втолкнул в себя, прикусив губу. Это никогда не приносило особого удовольствия. Это казалось просто ценой за то, чтобы жить относительно неплохо. Агварес яростно двигался и рычал от вожделения, срывая с губ брата громкие стоны. И, наверное, даже верил, что ему дают по большой любви. А может, это вообще не имело значения. Плевать — лишь бы не выгонял.  
— Мне неудобно, — заявил вдруг Рей, отстраняя его. — Пошли на кровать.  
Отнеся юношу на кровать, Агварес снова вошел в него, изнывая от желания, и принялся двигаться еще быстрее и резче, сходя с ума от страсти. Завершение пришло достаточно быстро, и он повалился на постель, переводя дыхание. Рей улегся поудобней и приобнял его за пояс, с улыбкой глядя в фиолетово-черные глаза. Уткнувшись в волосы брата, Агварес вдохнул их неповторимый аромат.  
— Я люблю тебя, Рей, — шепнул он в острое ушко.  
Словно благодаря за подаренные минуты близости, он принялся расцеловывать тело брата. Тот засмеялся и обнял его.  
— Ты такой заботливый и ласковый.  
— Я люблю тебя... Я хочу о тебе заботиться...  
Рей прижался к груди. Переплел их пальцы. Агварес поцеловал его в макушку, крепко сжимая теплую руку. Когда брат уснул, он еще долго смотрел на него, любуясь спокойным и умиротворенным лицом.  
Рей был красивым, подтянутым юношей без вредных привычек и психических отклонений. Казалось, он был полностью идеальным — словно улучшенная версия отца. Но все равно даже он не мог заменить его... Такой совершенный, счастливый и уверенный, даривший удивительные моменты... Любовь к нему была лишь отголоском той любви, что досталась отцу.  
Проснувшись наутро, Агварес не обнаружил в кровати Рея. Присев и сладко потянувшись, он накинул халат и отправился на его поиски. Короткие волосы, обычно гладко зачесанные назад, были растрепаны после бурной ночи. Весь вид от этого приобретал какую-то небрежность, и демон выглядел таким спокойным и расслабленным, каким никогда не позволял себе быть дома.  
Он нашел брата в лаборатории. Стоило только переступить порог, как под ногами что-то с грохотом взорвалось. Пребывая в полном шоке, Агварес отскочил и попытался сказать что-то возмущенное, но рот лишь открывался в беззвучном негодовании, а слов совершенно не находилось. Рей, увлеченный работой, обернулся и спокойно сообщил:  
— Осторожнее, я там взрывоопасную смесь разлил.  
— Ты так неосторожен... — только и смог выдавить Агварес.  
— Я потом уберу, — пожал плечами брат.  
— Дом только не взорви... — вздохнул демон.  
— Новый купишь, — отмахнулся Рей.  
Усевшись на диван в гостиной, Агварес налил себе вина, пытаясь успокоить расшалившиеся нервы и дожидаясь непутевого брата. Тот вскоре пришел, усаживаясь рядом с совершенно непринужденным видом.  
— Ничего не взорвал? — с опаской спросил Агварес.  
— Нет.  
Агварес улыбнулся и обнял брата, притягивая к себе. Веселенькое утро немного выбило из колеи, но впереди еще предстоял прекрасный день.  
— Только я взял твой телефон и пролил на него кислоту, — добавил Рейкит. — Случайно.  
— Мой? — устало вздохнул Агварес.  
— Хотел позвонить.  
— Кислоте?  
— Заказать еду.  
— А как ты кислоту-то на него пролил?  
— Положил его на стол и пролил.  
Агварес напряженно потер виски.  
— А почему ты взял мой телефон, а не свой?  
— Мой был разряжен.  
— Ладно, — смирился Агварес. — Что ж. Придется мне новый телефон покупать...  
Посмотрев брату прямо в глаза, Рейкит сделал умоляющую мордочку и попросил так, что ему невозможно было отказать:  
— Съезди в магазин. Я кушать хочу.  
Уехав, Агварес вернулся через несколько часов с едой и новым телефоном. Подойдя к Рею, валявшемуся на диване без дела, он протянул ему пакеты с едой и отчитался:  
— Вот. Я привез.  
— Иди что-нибудь приготовь, — отмахнулся юноша, увеличивая громкость в наушниках и давая понять, что не желает продолжать разговор.  
Агварес приготовил вкусный ужин и, накрыв на стол, позвал брата. Помимо романтического ужина при свечах Рея ждал еще один небольшой сюрприз. Перед тем, как он сел за стол, Агварес взял его за руку и вложил в нее небольшую изящную коробку, в которой оказался черный готический крест на цепочке.  
— Это подарок, — улыбнулся Агварес, застегивая цепочку на шее брата. С удовлетворением оглядев дело своих рук, он констатировал: — Тебе идет.  
Рей благодарно поцеловал в щеку и принялся за еду. Ужин быстро ему наскучил, и, нашарив под столом ноги брата, он принялся поглаживать ступней внутреннюю сторону его бедра, подбираясь к паху. Взяв брата за руку, Агварес гладил ее, глядя в хитрые глаза. Рей усмехнулся и мягко надавил ногой прямо на затвердевший член, заставив тихо охнуть.  
— Я ведь тебя прямо здесь сейчас возьму...  
Не вняв угрозам, Рей продолжил опасную игру и дождался того, что брат вылез из-за стола и повалил на пол. Ворвавшись в податливо изогнувшееся тело, стал двигаться — импульсивно и страстно, не сдерживая желания. Рей обхватил его ногами и вцепился когтями в спину. От каждого глубокого толчка он сжимался и стонал, запрокинув голову и выгибаясь. Может, по любви и было как-то по-другому, но никогда не тянуло сравнить.  
Кончив, Агварес резко выпрямился и ударился затылком об угол стола. Рей рассмеялся, глядя, как он досадливо потирает ушибленное место.  
— М-да, эпичное завершение... — тяжело вздохнул Агварес.  
— Секс требует жертв, — усмехнулся Рейкит, сделав зловещее лицо.  
Агварес подхватил его смех. Только с ним он мог быть так беззаботен. Только с ним мог чувствовать себя живым...  
Обняв брата, юноша поцеловал его в затылок, жалея.  
— Хочешь съездить со мной куда-нибудь? — предложил Агварес, улыбнувшись. — Развеяться, сменить обстановку.  
— Мне и тут хорошо.  
— Значит, не хочешь? А может быть ты... Ну... Хотел бы вообще куда-нибудь съездить? Куда угодно?  
— Хотел бы. Я хочу в космос.  
— Что? — переспросил Агварес, решив, что ослышался.  
— Хочу полететь в космос, — повторил Рей.  
— Зачем? Что ты там делать будешь?  
— Я хочу там побывать. Хочу ощутить, как это. Хочу исследовать другие планеты.  
— Нет!  
— Почему нет?  
— Никуда ты не полетишь! Я тебе запрещаю! Я тебя никуда не пущу!  
Рейкит фыркнул.  
— Я не твоя вещь.  
— Ты мой брат! Слушайся старшего брата!  
— Ты мой любовник, который думает, что за деньги можно купить любовь.  
Услышав эти слова, Агварес заметно побледнел.  
— Ты ничего не можешь мне дать, но отбираешь у меня даже мою мечту, — продолжал Рей.  
— Как ты смеешь?! — вскипел Агварес. — Я подобрал тебя с улицы! Я тебя кормил!  
— Как проститутку. Платил, чтобы я с тобой трахался.  
Не сдержав бешеную ярость, Агварес ударил брата по лицу. Тот твердо и решительно посмотрел в горящие болью и гневом глаза. Он терпел все это дерьмо только взамен за беззаботную жизнь. Но у всего однажды находился предел.  
— Не улетай... — тихо и умоляюще прошептал Агварес, вдруг ссутулившись и сделавшись поразительно жалким. — Я не хочу тебя терять...  
Юноша молча пошел к выходу.  
— Рей... — догнал тихий, отчаянный оклик.  
Но Рейкит был безжалостен. Ему не хотелось оставаться с тем, кто считал себя вправе распоряжаться им, как вещью. Выйдя из дома и распахнув черные кожистые крылья, он улетел прочь.

Развалившись на пламени, Астарот скучающе глядел на мерцающие точки звезд, зависшие в темном пространстве. Время здесь совсем не имело значения, потому что все равно никогда ничего не происходило. Правитель Ада страдал от безделья, лишь иногда развлекаясь наблюдениями за отцом. Но сейчас Бафомета не было рядом, и демон не мог найти, чем себя занять.  
От скуки он стал взрывать звезды, целясь в них из пальца. Уничтожив уже добрую половину какой-то галактики, он наконец получил по лбу от отца и прекратил свое занятие.  
— А за пять тысяч лет, однако, ты ни разу не подумал о своем поведении, — недовольно констатировал Бафомет, созерцая масштабы нанесенных сыном разрушений.  
— Я не люблю думать о такой фигне, — отмахнулся Правитель Ада.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Золотой Ангел, возвращая звезды в первозданный вид. — Ты искалечил множество жизней.  
— Это не я, это все он, — пожал плечами демон.  
— Кто?  
— Бог. Это он дал мне эту силу! Он первый начал!  
— Но использовал ее ты.  
— Я не виноват! Он бы еще обезьяне гранату доверил!  
— Это все потому, что ты так и не понял то, чему я учил тебя в детстве.  
— Я необучаемый.  
— Зачем тебе был нужен Ад?  
— Для прикола.  
— И в чем был прикол?  
— Ты все равно не поймешь, ты отстал от жизни.  
— Ты создал чудовищную систему.  
— Мне было скучно.  
— Я говорил, что тебе придется ответить за свои поступки. И уже не передо мной.  
— Но я так и не ответил. Я сильнее всех!  
— Ответишь.  
— Не отвечу. Меня никто не поймает.  
— Ответишь. Прямо сейчас.  
— Перед кем?  
— Передо мной.  
— Я уже не маленький!  
— Не маленькие думают о своем поведении. А ты еще маленький. И всегда таким будешь.  
— И что в этом плохого?  
— То, что ты кучу глупостей натворил.  
— Ну и что? Это же просто игра.  
— В этой игре ты сломал жизни.  
— Ну и какое это имеет значение?  
Устав от препирательств, Бафомет тяжело вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Ты заигрался, — строго произнес он, нахмурившись. — Ты ничего не понял. Не понял, чему я тебя учил. Радуйся, что снова я, а не кто-то другой заставит тебя за все заплатить.  
— Только ты меня всегда и наказывал, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Хотя утверждал, что я когда-нибудь получу от жизни.  
— И радуйся, что я. Это будет твой личный ад. Я выпорю тебя за все твои грехи.  
— Как зловеще звучит.  
Бафомет засмеялся. Сын показал ему язык и побежал по синему пламени, но путь оказался недолгим. Наткнувшись на незримую стену, Астарот обнаружил себя лежащим на скамье. Он был привязан к ней и совершенно обнажен, как когда-то в детстве.  
— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул демон. — Я всемогущий Правитель Ада!  
— А я твой папа, — усмехнулся Бафомет, опуская на его ягодицы хлесткий удар плети.  
Астарот вздрогнул и стиснул зубы, вцепляясь когтями в скамью. Уж что-что, а наказания отца никогда не могли оставить его равнодушным.  
— Ну перестань! — возмущался он, упрашивая прекратить. — Я уже не ребенок! Я уже не маленький, чтоб меня пороть!  
Бафомет бил резко, сильно и очень больно. После нескольких ударов Астарот взвыл и уткнулся лицом в скамью, вздрагивая и поскуливая каждый раз, когда плеть касалась кожи, рассекая ее. Отец так и не смог научить отвечать за свои поступки. Так и не смог объяснить, что у всего есть последствия, и не всегда их можно исправить. Так и не смог внушить ценность тех судеб, что сын с легкостью ломал. Для него даже массивные звезды были игрушками, вся Вселенная могла быть разрушена по его прихоти. Он хотел небытия не потому, что бытие причиняло боль. Ему просто хотелось поиграть.  
— Хватит! — взмолился Астарот, уже во весь голос взвыв от боли. — Я больше не буду!  
Бафомет опустил плеть и тихо усмехнулся. Веревки упали, освобождая Правителя Ада. Тот потер задницу и скривился.  
— Прям в детство вернулся, — проворчал он облегченно.  
Отец обнял и стал гладить по голове, утешая. Астарот уткнулся ему в плечо. Потерся щекой, словно ища любви и защиты. И усмехнулся, осознав весь абсурд ситуации.  
— Я сломал кучу жизней, а ты наказал меня за это так, будто я нахамил матери.  
— Вот именно, — ласково шепнул на ушко отец. — А от жизни ты все-таки получил. Ты остался один.  
— Просто Самаэль отказался от небытия, и мне стало скучно. А что я должен был делать? Игры с чужими жизнями меня хоть как-то развлекали.  
— Ты получил наказание от жизни. Ты не научился жить.  
— Я никогда и не умел.  
— Вот-вот. Пора мне всерьез браться за твое воспитание.  
Астарот вздохнул, закрывая глаза и зарываясь лицом в волосы отца.  
— Они все искали того, кто был виноват в их страданиях, и пытались понять, за какие грехи страдают. А за что страдал я? Я не хотел обладать этой силой. Я никому не хотел причинять боль. Почему я такой глупый?  
— Ты никогда не знал настоящей любви, — тихо шепнул Бафомет. — Ты не думал, что можешь любить. Ты не понимал, как это. И тебя никто никогда не любил. Поэтому ты не мог знать, что чувствуют те, кому больно. Что чувствуют те, кто теряет близких. Ты пытался почувствовать чужие чувства, но так и не смог их понять.  
— А ты любил когда-нибудь? — спросил Астарот, поднимая глаза на отца. — По-настоящему?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Золотой Ангел. — Быть может, я был просто неспособен полюбить. Я был создан самим Богом. Тогда в Раю было мало ангелов, и немногие из них утруждали себя мыслями о чувствах. Им хотелось власти. Мне не хватило жизни, чтобы разобраться в правильности своего пути. А теперь я занимаюсь тем, что пытаюсь найти что-то, что подарит мне чувства, которые я всегда мечтал испытать.  
— Знать создала власть? — хмыкнул Астарот, задумавшись. — Но моя мать была не знатной...  
— Я считал все это предрассудками. Те, кто обладал властью, сами присвоили ее себе. И мне казалось, что твоя мать будет другой. Но я ошибся. Она так же хотела власти, просто ей ее не досталось.  
— Да уж, — усмехнулся Астарот, вспоминая, как Анабель вечно орала на него в детстве. — Ее бы на пост архангела — тогда не я был бы виноват в том, что все вокруг несчастны.  
Бафомет сдержанно улыбнулся, погладив сына по волосам.  
— Сейчас в Раю нет никакого неравенства. Каждый волен заниматься тем, чем хочет, и дети вырастают сильными и свободными. Их больше не ограничивают, не лишают выбора, заковывая в цепи. Родители больше ничего за них не решают. Любое общество начинается с детей. Дети — лицо системы. Тот, кто убил меня, создал то общество, о котором я всегда мечтал.  
— Может быть, все и равны, — усмехнулся Астарот. — Но кто-то все равно равнее. Адам просто сделал себя единственным представителем власти и перестроил мир под себя, но он все так же мог безнаказанно убить тех, кто чем-то мешал ему. В любом случае, он тоже мертв, как и мы.  
— Ты не мертв, — улыбнулся Золотой Ангел, глядя в светло-синие глаза сына, в которых отблескивало пламя. — Ты пришел сюда живым. Чтобы отдохнуть. И, по-моему, ты отдохнул достаточно.  
— Для чего мне возвращаться? — удивился Астарот. — Я пришел сюда, потому что там у меня ничего не осталось.  
— У тебя все еще есть возможность ощутить любовь, — загадочно улыбнулся отец. — Любовь к тому, кого ты любил всегда, но никогда не желал себе в этом признаваться.  
— Да кому я нужен, — тяжело вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Никто в мире не захочет быть со мной рядом.  
Выпрямившись, Бафомет с теплотой взглянул на сына и тихо шепнул, наклонившись к нему:  
— Пришло и твое время побороться за свои чувства и желания.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, он распахнул золотые крылья и улетел. Поняв, что разговор окончен, Астарот поднялся и раскинул руки, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как прозрачные языки синего пламени обвиваются вокруг него, лаская кожу. Приняв иной облик, он решительно ступил в пламя, растворяясь в нем.


	4. Глава 4. Овладеть могуществом

Лучи заходящего солнца пробивались сквозь кроны деревьев. Все казалось золотым в их свете, переливалось и блестело. На высоком холме сидел Сатана, созерцая закат. Каждый вечер он смотрел на небо, наслаждаясь его красотой. И каждый закат был не похож на предыдущий. Цветущие просторы окрасились в золото. Водная гладь отблескивала на солнце. В небе кружились птицы, выписывая в воздухе причудливые фигуры. Тихий шелест листьев убаюкивал и клонил в сон. Сатана ценил такие минуты. Закат был прекрасен и совершенен в его глазах. Тишина погружала в умиротворение, и только так дьявол мог на несколько мгновений ощутить покой.  
Стоя в низине, Астарот обреченно смотрел на спину друга, не решаясь сделать к нему ни единого шага. Только когда солнце почти закатилось, Правитель Ада неуверенно взошел на холм и остановился позади Сатаны, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Когда тот встал, собравшись уходить, и обернулся, Астарот неловко улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Дьявол побледнел и нахмурился, не произнося ни слова. Столько лет прошло с их последней встречи... Встречи, когда он был готов убить его. Но Астарот делал вид, что совершенно ничего не произошло. Он так нагло пришел сюда и стоял перед ним, не собираясь оправдываться. Хотя и явно был взволнован... Быть может, он изменился? Ведь даже в его внешности теперь виделся совсем иной образ.  
Ни разу за долгие годы их дружбы Сатана не видел Астарота таким ухоженным и опрятным. На его ногах были чистые закрытые ботинки и длинные брюки песочного цвета, на груди бледно-оранжевая рубашка с небрежно расстегнутым воротом. Седые волосы были аккуратно подстрижены до лопаток и зачесаны назад, открывая взору лицо, обрамленное густыми бакенбардами. Бирюзовые глаза горели ясно и виновато.  
— Я рад, что ты исчез и больше никому не навредил, — произнес наконец дьявол.  
Правитель Ада хотел что-то ответить, но слова застряли у него в горле. Все же найдя в себе силы, он тихо прошептал:  
— Я все это делал ради тебя.  
— Мою дочь убили. Ради меня?  
Астарот растерянно опустил голову и промолчал.  
— Уходи, — небрежно бросил Сатана, проходя мимо демона и спускаясь со склона. — Я не хочу, чтобы из-за тебя снова погиб мой ребенок.  
— Обещаю, я больше никому не причиню боли! — негромко, но отчаянно воскликнул Астарот. — Если бы я мог отказаться от своей силы, я сделал бы это!  
— Это проклятье, — хмуро отозвался дьявол. — И оно никому не нужно. Уходи и больше не появляйся здесь.  
Правитель Ада смотрел вслед Сатане, пока тот не скрылся из вида. Пожалуй, после всего, что натворил, он и не мог рассчитывать на теплый прием. Встреча со старым другом полностью оправдала его ожидания.

Бредя по нескончаемому берегу моря, Рейкит раздумывал о том, что делать дальше. Желтая луна на темном небе смотрела на него своим зловещим глазом, проникая в самую душу. Устав брести в никуда, демон сел на песок и обнял колени, утыкаясь в них лицом. Еще никогда он не ощущал себя таким одиноким. Холодный ночной ветер пронзал до костей, заставляя дрожь прокатываться по телу, за пару лет совершенно отвыкшему от жизни на улице.  
Он привык к роскоши. Привык заниматься тем, чем действительно хотелось. Он имел возможность, пусть нескоро, но исполнить свою мечту. Но теперь не было смысла возвращаться назад. Было страшно вернуться к тому, кто считал вещью и ни за что не хотел отпускать. Вдруг брат и вовсе посадил бы под замок, заставив провести вечность в рабстве?  
Не в силах унять подступающие слезы, юноша тихо заплакал, зарываясь лицом в жесткие рукава кожаной куртки. Черный крест на шее, подаренный братом, больно врезался в грудь. Кроме него у Рея ничего не осталось. Может, его хоть можно было продать...  
Заслышав невдалеке шорох, демон вздрогнул и поднял голову, испуганно озираясь. К нему приблизилась высокая темная фигура, очертаниями напоминающая человека.  
— Кто ты? — выпалил юноша, попятившись к воде.  
— Я Астарот, — ответил глубокий бархатный голос. — Правитель Ада и властелин реальности.  
Рей издал нервный смешок. Что-то подсказывало, что у этого человека не все дома.  
— А ты Рейкит. Сын Арея, — непринужденно сообщили ему.  
— Арея? — затихнув, недоуменно переспросил юноша.  
— Ты знаешь его как Ареса Адамса. Это имя он носил среди людей. Для меня он был просто жертвой.  
Рея охватила дрожь. Свет луны блеснул в бирюзовых глазах Астарота. Холодных и властных, как сталь. Рей уже начинал жалеть, что ушел из дома. Там, по крайней мере, было безопаснее.  
— Тебе некуда пойти, — произнес Правитель Ада. Юноша не уловил в его голосе вопросительной интонации и решил промолчать. — Мне тоже.  
Усевшись на песок, Астарот изучающе посмотрел на Рейкита, все еще дрожащего от страха.  
— Бояться меня не надо, — серьезно заявил он. — Я завязал.  
Юноша с опаской приблизился к нему и примостился рядом.  
— Тебе все обо мне известно? — спросил он осторожно.  
— Все, — кивнул Правитель Ада.  
— И ты... Знал моего отца?  
— Знал. Он провел свое детство в моем Аду. Ему было непросто, но он многому научился там. Он неплохо разбирался в биомеханике. Любил убивать и проводил бесчеловечные эксперименты на людях, а люди любили его и восхваляли. Впрочем, он не гордился этим, считая, что продал свою мысль за материальные блага. Его отец счел это величайшим позором. Арей мог бы многого добиться, но потом безумие поглотило его, и он возжелал небытия. Я сделал его сумасшедшим. Хотя, он и до меня был немного того...  
Астарот вздохнул, с тоской уставившись на горизонт.  
— Агвареса тоже воспитывал я. Арей хотел убить его, а я забрал с собой. Он любил отца всю жизнь и только поэтому тебя приютил. Ты напомнил ему о нем. Ты похож на Арея. Во многом.  
Застонав, Рейкит сжал голову в ладонях. Виски ломило от этого бреда.  
— Агварес ничего тебе не говорил о Рае, — спокойно продолжал Астарот. — О планете демонов, которые вольны делать все, что хотят. Там есть прекрасный космодром.  
Услышав о космодроме, юноша поднял глаза и вперился в Правителя Ада жадным взглядом. Тот усмехнулся.  
— Ты можешь побывать там и построить себе звездолет. Впрочем, если хочешь осуществить свою мечту поскорее, я могу предложить тебе корабль твоего деда, Элизиум. После того, как он покинул этот мир, корабль уже вряд ли ему понадобится.  
— Зачем ты говоришь мне все это? — недоуменно спросил Рейкит, вцепляясь Астароту в плечо. — Зачем ты пришел? Чего ты хочешь взамен?  
— Взамен? — усмехнулся Правитель Ада, поворачивая к нему лицо. — Это моя расплата. За то, что я сделал с твоим отцом.  
Юноша сощурил глаза, подозрительно вглядываясь в лживую усмешку. Еще никогда он не получал что-то просто так.  
— Я могу рассказать тебе все, что ты хочешь знать, — продолжал Астарот, склонившись к нему. — Могу научить пользоваться твоими возможностями. У каждого демона есть дар, который можно развивать. В общем-то, я могу все. Все, что пожелаешь.  
— Ты что, джинн, что ли? — проворчал Рей, недоверчиво хмыкая. — И сколько у меня есть желаний?  
— Столько, сколько нужно, чтобы ты стал счастливым.  
— Да ну! — фыркнул юноша, отстраняясь и вскакивая на ноги. — Так не бывает!  
Отвернувшись, он решительно зашагал прочь от странного незнакомца. Пусть этот тип и знал так много, но он точно был сумасшедшим. Разве кто-то в здравом уме стал бы что-то предлагать на халяву?  
Позади блеснул яркий голубой свет, и Рейкит резко обернулся, замерев на месте. Синие искорки пробегали по земле, то угасая, то вспыхивая. Выстроившись в две яркие полосы, они будто бы проложили дорогу на небо, устремляясь в темную высь.  
— Идем, — усмехнулся Астарот, протягивая юноше руку. — К звездам, среди которых ты всегда мечтал оказаться.  
— А потом ты попросишь за это мою душу? — сердито буркнул Рей, не сделав ни шага. — Знаем мы вас таких.  
— Впервые в жизни я говорю правду, а мне отказываются верить, — вздохнул Правитель Ада, опуская руку.  
Ощутив себя безмерно ничтожным и беззащитным, он полез в карман за сигаретой, желая снять напряжение. Оказалось, что говорить правду гораздо, гораздо сложнее, чем врать. Чиркнув пальцами, высекая синюю искру, Астарот откинулся на столб пламени, выросший из земли, и закурил, умиротворенно прикрыв глаза.  
«Папа-папа, — мысленно сокрушался он. — И зачем тебе только понадобилось меня воспитывать, когда уже так поздно?»  
— Как доказать тебе, что я ничего не возьму взамен? — спросил Правитель Ада уже гораздо спокойнее.  
Рей недоверчиво хмыкнул и склонил голову на бок, задумавшись.  
— Кто тебя знает, конечно, что у тебя на уме, — пробормотал он. — Но если ты и правда всемогущий, то давно смог бы причинить мне вред, не спрашивая моего согласия.  
— Значит, ты пойдешь со мной? — оживился Астарот.  
— Да черт с тобой, — махнул рукой юноша. — Пошли. Лучше продать душу за мечту, чем сдохнуть в сырой канаве от голода.  
Стоило сказать это, как по щелчку пальцев исчез ночной берег моря, а вместо него возникли тесные стены светлого коридора. Рей пошатнулся от неожиданности, но Правитель Ада подхватил его.  
— Это Ад, — усмехнулся он, разворачивая юношу к прозрачной стене, за которой виднелись звезды. — Мой звездолет. Мы в космосе.  
У Рея перехватило дыхание. В космосе! Неужели он наконец был здесь?! Неужели это было правдой?! Неужели мечта, казавшаяся недостижимой, могла исполниться так быстро и легко?!  
Подойдя к прозрачной стене, он положил на нее ладонь, вглядываясь в темную даль. И, прильнув к стеклу, неотрывно глядел на мерцающие точки звезд, завораживающие гипнотическим светом.  
— Как красиво... — с восхищением прошептал он.  
— Смотри, — улыбнулся Астарот, протягивая руку вперед и отводя в сторону. Скопление звезд рассеялось по черному пространству и собралось воедино, образовав причудливый узор.  
Рей восторженно захлопал в ладоши. От радости он вел себя как ребенок, внезапно получивший долгожданный подарок.  
— Как это круто! — воскликнул он, повиснув у Астарота на шее. — Научи меня так же, а?  
Правитель Ада покачал головой.  
— Этому нельзя научить.  
— Вредина, — насупился юноша.  
Похлопав Астарота по щеке, он направился по коридору вглубь корабля, с интересом осматривая незнакомое место. Звездолет был огромным — это Рейкит осознал почти сразу, выйдя в главный зал. Пожалуй, один дом Агвареса был раз в сотню меньше, чем это пространство. Здесь поместилось бы много таких домов, да еще и осталась бы уйма места. Присвистнув, юноша остановился у фонтана, прикидывая расстояние до противоположного коридора. Чтобы дойти туда, пришлось бы потратить несколько минут.  
— Ни фига себе ты буржуй, — усмехнулся он, оборачиваясь к Астароту, плетущемуся позади. — А тебе не жирно иметь такую жилплощадь?  
— Я вообще был бомжом большую часть жизни, — отмахнулся Правитель Ада, плюхаясь на каменные плиты фонтана. — Здесь жили демоны, пока их всех не перебили. А я был у них главным.  
— Демоны? — переспросил Рей, падая рядом. Приобняв Астарота за шею, он с любопытством заглянул ему в глаза. — Расскажи мне побольше. Я хочу знать все.  
Астарот вздохнул, кладя руку юноше на плечо. Рассказ обещал быть долгим.  
Жизнь с Астаротом оказалась на редкость красочной и интересной. Если с Агваресом Рей мог только изобретать, изредка пользуясь необходимой информацией, то здесь новая информация сама текла к нему в сознание. Он получал все, что хотел, стоило только попросить об этом.  
Астарот знал множество интересных историй. За свою долгую жизнь он видел столько, что обо всем не смог бы рассказать и за сотню лет. Он обладал уникальными знаниями, и юноша жадно впитывал их. Он жаждал познать весь мир, и Правитель Ада как никто другой мог помочь ему в этом.  
Было в Астароте и кое-что еще, загадочное и пугающее, но маняще-притягательное. Его необычайное могущество будоражило душу. Рей и предположить не мог, что где-то может существовать нечто подобное. Ему хотелось понять эту силу и овладеть ей, чтобы насладиться истинным знанием, истинным могуществом. Он отчаянно жаждал власти над бытием, и в этом был очень похож на своего отца.  
— Ты можешь заставить людей делать то, что хочешь? — однажды заинтересованно спросил Рей, искоса глядя на Астарота.  
— Реальность зависит от выбора, который ты делаешь. От миллиарда самых незначительных выборов. Я могу только просчитать их и заставить тебя сделать нужный. Я могу сделать с материей все что угодно, но власти над душами у меня нет.  
— Ты говорил, что из-за тебя мой отец сошел с ума...  
— Это так, — вздохнул Правитель Ада. — И для этого мне потребовалось долго уничтожать его душу, находя в ней тьму и вытаскивая на поверхность.  
Рей отвел взгляд, задумчиво уставившись вдаль. За прозрачной стеной мерцали горящие точки звезд.  
— Каким был мой отец? — спросил он с любопытством.  
— Сумасшедшим, — ответил Астарот, притягивая к себе за плечи. — Я могу показать тебе его. Показать, каким он был.  
Рей утвердительно кивнул.

***

Арес Адамс... Нет, Арей, загадочный и всем известный отец, был высоким, очень бледным, худощавым мужчиной. Он выглядел очень болезненно, но в его осанке чувствовались стать и гордость. Взгляд его выражал усталость, презрение и скрытую, но очень напряженную борьбу.  
Этим утром он проснулся от голосов в своей гостиной. Спустившись вниз и увидев кучу людей, разбредшихся по дому, он, ни на секунду не задумавшись, оставил от них одно кровавое месиво.  
Появившийся в дверях мужчина застал дьявола сидящим на трупах и мерно покачивающимся из стороны в сторону, прикрыв глаза.  
— Что тут было? — ошарашенно поинтересовался он.  
Арей приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Они меня разбудили, — будничным тоном ответил он, пожимая плечами.  
— Опасно тебя будить...  
Дьявол самодовольно усмехнулся. Айон озадаченно почесал в затылке, устало оглядывая бесполезную кучу трупов.  
— Вообще-то, это я их сюда привел, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Амариз попросила их собрать для опытов...  
— Предупреждать надо. Зато теперь у тебя есть много красивых кусочков от людей.  
Наклонившись, Арей выхватил из кучи чей-то глаз и протянул отцу.  
— Смотри, какой прикольный.  
Не оценив подношения, Айон закатил глаза. Сын окинул взглядом кучу, ища в ней еще что-нибудь интересное.  
— Могу другой найти, — предложил он. — Тебе какие нравятся?  
— Никакие.  
— Жаль, — покачал головой дьявол. Оторвав еще у кого-то глаз, он принялся задумчиво его разглядывать. — А мне голубые нравятся.  
Айон попятился подальше от сына и накрыл рот ладонью.  
— Ты чего? — удивился Арей.  
— Меня тошнит...  
Дьявол расхохотался.  
— Чего ржешь? — раздражено огрызнулся Айон. — Я людей убивал по-всякому, но глаза им не выковыривал и в подарок не предлагал!  
— Не знал, что ты такой впечатлительный, — ухмыльнулся сын. — Я думал, тебе нравятся горы трупов. Анри ты за них хвалил.  
— Одно дело, когда Анри убивает всех, кто мне мешает, и это помогает мне в моем деле, и совсем другое, когда мой сын убивает тех, кто мне нужен, да еще и выковыривает им глаза и предлагает это мне в подарок!  
— Но они же красивые, — вздохнул Арей, грустно глядя на глаз. — Так люди гораздо красивее. А еще можно собрать из самых красивых кусочков красивого человека. Для меня они всегда мертвые, зато так хотя бы молчат и не пристают.  
Отковыряв у кого-то два голубых глаза, дьявол принялся весело ими жонглировать. Айон закатил глаза и вздохнул. У сына были очень странные представления о развлечениях...  
— У него голубые глаза... — задумчиво произнес Арей. — По-моему, красивее голубых глаз только твои...  
Усмехнувшись, он соскочил с кучи и подошел к отцу, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Надеюсь, у меня ты глаза не будешь вырывать? — с подозрением спросил архангел.  
Сын зловеще ухмыльнулся.  
— Я тебе вырву! — пригрозил Айон, нахмурившись.  
— Новые отрастут, — отмахнулся Арей.  
Отец отступил от него.  
— Ничего ты в красоте не понимаешь, — грустно вздохнул дьявол.  
— Ну тебя к черту, — проворчал архангел и устало потер виски.  
Наигравшись с глазами, Арей выкинул их в общую кучу и полез к отцу обниматься. Усевшись на пол, Айон обнял сына, забравшегося к нему на колени, и почесал за ушком. Дьявол был весь перемазан в крови, и ласкать его было не слишком-то приятно. Замурлыкав, он потерся об отца, целуя в губы. Он предвкушал страстное единение в куче трупов, но Айон вдруг откинулся назад и рухнул на пол.  
— Ты чего? — недоуменно спросил Арей. Неужели отец оказался настолько впечатлительным, что упал в обморок?  
Он не подавал признаки жизни. Склонившись над ним, дьявол ткнулся носом в его щеку. Резко открыв глаза, Айон укусил сына за нос и расхохотался.  
— Мстишь? — понимающе усмехнулся тот.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
Укусив отца в ответ, Арей вскочил с него и отбежал в другой конец комнаты.  
— Догоняй, — засмеялся он, подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения.  
— Не хочу, — хмыкнул архангел, заводя руки за голову устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Метко прицелившись, сын кинул в него глаз, недовольный тем, что с ним отказались играть.  
— Убери от меня эту гадость, — недовольно велел отец.  
— Я же тоже гадость! — захихикал дьявол, подскакивая к куче трупов.  
Вырвав у кого-то кишки, он накинул их на шею, как бусы, и стал кривляться, изображая странный дикий танец. Подобрав с пола глаз, которым кинул в него сын, Айон раздавил его и пролил оставшуюся жижу себе на лицо. Он выглядел, как сексуальная модель в рекламе шоколада, демонстративно завлекающая дешевой пошлостью, и у Арея бы точно встал, но происходящее слишком озадачило.  
— Ты чего? — удивился он, остановившись. На отца это было так не похоже.  
— Не ты один можешь творить гадости, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Тебе же противно, — подозрительно прищурился дьявол.  
Архангел нервно рассмеялся. Во всем его облике сквозило напряжение, и отчаянное усилие сдержать его было готово вот-вот рассыпаться, как карточный домик — от малейшего дуновения ветерка.  
— Я тебя что, безумием заразил? — сокрушенно вздохнул Арей.  
— С сумасшедшим приходится и самому с ума сходить.  
Закинув на Айона кишки, Арей обвил его ими за пояс и притянул к себе. Что ж, раз так, то можно и поиграть...  
— Просто я не хотел выглядеть слабаком... — вздохнул отец, брезгливо отстраняясь. Похоже, его терпение все же лопнуло.  
Арей обнял его и прижался, не давая вырваться. Утешающе шепча:  
— Здравомыслие — это не слабость.  
— А это здравомыслие, что меня тошнило от трупов? — уязвленно хмыкнул Айон.  
— Конечно, — усмехнулся дьявол. — Только такому психу, как я, может все это нравиться.  
— Ты надо мной издевался. Я решил сделать вид, что меня это не волнует. Я не хотел поддаваться.  
— Тебе надо научиться проигрывать.  
— Никогда.  
— Ты уже столько раз проиграл, а все еще не научился. Со стороны это выглядит глупо.  
— Я... — протестующе начал Айон, но не договорил.  
Трупная вонь ударила в нос и, согнувшись пополам, архангел осел на пол. Его все же вырвало. Дьявол вздохнул, опускаясь на корточки и приобнимая отца за плечи.  
— Не рассказывай никому... — выдавил Айон, тяжело дыша.  
— Не буду, — пообещал Арей, гладя его по спине. — Прости.  
— За что простить?  
— Что я над тобой издевался.  
Архангел тяжело вздохнул, утыкаясь сыну в плечо.  
— А кто будет трупы убирать?  
— Ты, — усмехнулся дьявол. — Ты их притащил — ты и убирай.  
— Хорошо, я уберу, — согласился Айон, вставая. — Бензин есть?  
Обрадовавшись, Арей пошел в гараж за бензином. Архангел же стал стаскивать трупы во двор. Как бы ни было противно касаться изуродованных тел, из которых на ходу вываливались органы, Айон, закусив губу, исправно перенес их все и сложил в большую кучу. Арей тем временем притащил бензин и разлил по искореженным телам, вприпрыжку оббежав кровавую свалку. Чиркнув зажигалкой, архангел поджег трупы и отскочил. Радостный, как ребенок, сын повис на нем, обнял за шею и поцеловал в щеку.  
— Мне надо в душ, — сообщил Айон, отстраняя его. — И переодеться.  
— Пошли вместе, — предложил Арей. — Я тоже весь вымазался.  
Вернувшись в дом, Айон тяжело вздохнул, оглядывая лужу крови и ошметки органов на полу.  
— А это кто уберет? — укоризненно спросил он.  
— Уборщица, — засмеялся дьявол, игриво шлепнув отца по заднице. — А уборщицу уберешь ты. У тебя хорошо получается.  
— Тебе еще не надоело убивать просто так?  
— Ты же сказал, что не имеешь ничего против, — пожал плечами Арей.  
Вприпрыжку добежав до ванной, он быстро сбросил с себя одежду и запрыгнул в душевую кабину. Глядя на то, как долго Айон пытается отмыть с себя запах трупов, сын с готовностью предложил свою помощь. Тереть мочалкой замечательное подтянутое тело было одним удовольствием.  
С недовольством терпя прикосновения и поглаживания, Айон решительно заявил, что категорически не настроен сейчас на близость и хочет поскорее со всем этим покончить. Разочарованно вздохнув, дьявол помог отцу закончить мыться и отправил его полежать в спальне, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Придя к Айону через несколько минут, Арей виновато потупился и стал просить прощения за все, что здесь произошло. Архангел повернул к нему голову и устало вздохнул. Он уже успел вытеснить из своей памяти неприятный вид искореженных мертвых тел.  
— Похоже, мне еще предстоит драить твою гостиную? — укоризненно вопросил он.  
— Не надо, — покачал головой Арей. — Лежи, отдыхай. Я сам.  
Вернувшись через полчаса, дьявол устало повалился на кровать рядом с отцом. Кажется, весь его игривый энтузиазм наконец истратился на тяжелый физический труд.  
— Вижу, на этот раз ты с остатками трупов не развлекался, — заметил Айон. Он уже успел обзавестись книгой и теперь читал ее, переборов брезгливость и надев тщательно отмытые очки.  
Сын виновато улыбнулся.  
— Ну, я прихватил пару понравившихся глаз на память...  
Айон закатил глаза. Арей взял его за подбородок, подобострастно шепча:  
— Но твои глаза все равно красивее.  
— Маньяк, — устало отмахнулся архангел и щелкнул расхохотавшегося сына по носу. В хорошем настроении он вечно доводил до белого каления.  
Игриво куснув отца за палец, Арей потянулся к его губам, впиваясь в них пылким поцелуем. Раззадоренный совместным мытьем, потерся о соблазнительно обнаженное тело. И, прижавшись к нему, довольно мурлыкнул.  
— Я люблю убивать просто так, значит, я плохой?  
— Просто так?  
— Да. Просто потому, что хочется.  
— Ну, тебе ведь хочется? Это уже не просто так...  
— Это нормально?  
— Это не делает тебя плохим.  
— А тебе не противно от меня?  
— Нет.  
Улыбнувшись, Арей принялся целовать отца и тереться об него, рассчитывая на продолжение. Айон крепко прижал к себе и стал покусывать острое ушко — а это внушало некоторую надежду.  
— Я не знаю, что нормально, — прошептал он. — Не люблю это слово... Я бы не стал убивать просто так. Но я не ты. И ты все равно не вызываешь у меня отвращения...  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был другим?  
— Мне все равно, каким ты будешь. Я не стану относиться к тебе плохо... Но мне больно видеть твои страдания.  
— Мне хорошо с тобой, — улыбнулся дьявол, прильнув к отцу.  
Огладив бедро Айона, он сжал в руке его член, заставив вздрогнуть и шумно вздохнуть. Все же, отец тоже смотрел на людей как на низшую расу. На что-то вроде домашних животных. И порой ругал за издевательства над ними в развлекательных целях, но не относился к этому слишком серьезно. Смертные, лишенные душ — они представляли ценность только как подопытный материал.  
— Хочешь меня? — усмехнулся Айон, целуя сына в шею.  
Выбравшись из-под одеяла, он разлегся на постели, соблазнительно изгибаясь. Арей залез на отца. Принялся целовать, с наслаждением проходясь губами по шоколадной коже. Терся об него, нежно покусывая в шею, пока он гладил по бедрам и тискал ягодицы. Ласкался так по-домашнему уютно, без страсти и суеты.  
Когда сын сел на член и сжался вокруг него, Айон охнул и тихо застонал, непроизвольно вцепляясь в его тощие бока. Перекатившись на спину так, что отец оказался сверху, Арей выгнулся ему навстречу и обхватил ногами, заставляя глубже войти в себя. Запрокинув голову, застонал, впиваясь когтями в напряженную спину. Тяжело дыша, Айон двигался в бешеном темпе, чувствуя, как сын извивается под ним. Очень быстро достигнув вершины наслаждения, он отстранился и лег на постель.  
— Тебе не надо еще? — спросил он, приобняв сына, когда тот благодарно поцеловал.  
— Надо, — усмехнулся Арей. — Мне всегда будет мало.  
Через некоторое время отец снова полез на него, и дьявол прикрыл глаза, блаженно улыбаясь и сладко постанывая. После нескольких минут удовольствия он кончил и откинулся на подушки, приходя в себя. День прошел очень даже неплохо. И теперь хотелось только покурить и завалиться спать.  
Обняв сына, Айон прижал его к себе, ласково целуя в лоб. Арей прильнул к отцу, мелко дрожа от постепенно спадающего наслаждения. Но разбившееся окно и прилетевший на постель камень не дали насладиться моментом.  
Громко выругавшись, дьявол выскочил во двор и заметил улепетывающего Анри, скрывшегося за углом. Догнав демона, Арей хватил его за волосы и приложил лицом о стену. Он никому не намеревался прощать испорченного настроения.  
— Пусти! — зашипел Анри, пытаясь оцарапать племянника.  
Вышедший во двор Айон строго поинтересовался, что здесь происходит. И тут же узрел, как Арей вырвал Анри глаз и безумно расхохотался.  
— Хочешь? — усмехнулся он, протягивая глаз отцу.  
Но Айон не хотел. Он поднял лишившегося чувств брата на руки и, нахмурившись, молча распахнул крылья, улетая прочь.  
Решившись прийти к отцу лишь через пару часов, Арей застал его сидящим в лаборатории возле брата. Подошел и опустился перед ним на колени. Положил голову ему на ноги. И тихо спросил:  
— Я разозлил тебя?  
— Ты не должен был его трогать, — спокойно, но холодно отозвался Айон. — Я бы сам его наказал.  
— Прости.  
Увидев, как отец нежно погладил лежащего без сознания брата, Арей со злостью царапнул пол.  
— Не трогай Анри. Он мой, — строго произнес Айон, вставая. — Хоть его ревность меня бесит. А я говорил ему не ходить за мной...  
Дьявол сидел на полу, опустив голову, и не двигался. Он чувствовал себя так мерзко, словно ему предпочли какую-то бесполезную вещь.  
Вымыв руки, архангел обнял сына и прижал к груди. Арей уткнулся ему в шею, наслаждаясь лаской, но вдруг со всей силы вонзил в него когти. Айон оттолкнул, смеряя гневным взглядом. Дьявол облизал кровь со своих пальцев. А потом лицо обожгла оглушительная пощечина, от которой он рухнул на пол.  
— Уходи, — холодно велел отец.  
Арей поднялся и улетел прочь, подчиняясь его словам. Бросившись за ним, Айон резко затормозил, передумав. И, бессильно упав на стул, закрыл руками лицо.  
Очнувшийся Анри застал брата плачущим, уткнувшись себе в ладонь. Он обнял Айона и утешающе погладил по волосам, но тот лишь сдавленно всхлипнул и дернул плечом.  
— Уходи... Уходите все...  
— Братик меня не любит! — обиженно разревелся Анри.  
Вздохнув, Айон прижался мокрой щекой к его волосам, надеясь сдержать громкие рыдания. От ощущения присутствия кого-то родного становилось немного легче.  
— Я так тебя люблю, что из-за тебя прогнал Арея... — тихо произнес он.  
Анри замолк. Только стихающие всхлипы нарушали тишину еще несколько минут.  
Совладав с собой, Айон сам пришел к сыну. Хотелось наконец помириться. Они ведь поссорились из-за такой глупости... И черт знает, кто был в этом виноват.  
Но Арей встретил холодно. Молча буравя отца пронзительным взглядом, он не спешил начинать разговор.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — первым подал голос архангел.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — задал встречный вопрос дьявол.  
— Потому что устал думать, как тебе плохо...  
Арей пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Я решил... — выдавил Айон, тщательно подбирая слова. — Что ты меня предал... Обозлившись из-за ревности... Ты ведь столько раз хотел меня убить... Я иногда забываю, что ты способен наброситься только из-за того, что не можешь себя контролировать...  
— У тебя паранойя, тебе не ко мне, тебе к психиатру надо, — с неприязнью отозвался сын.  
— Я теперь тебе отвратителен, раз так привязан к Анри?  
— Нет. Мне стало мерзко, когда я подумал о том, что вы близнецы и являетесь одним целым.  
— Да... Так и есть...  
Арей гневно оскалился. Айон вздохнул, опуская голову. И снова спросил, будто в первый раз ответ недостаточно его убедил:  
— И теперь я тебе противен, как и все остальные?  
— Нет. Но каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, меня передергивает.  
Кажется, на этот раз до отца дошло. Дьявол смотрел на него, злобно сощурившись. Как он вообще посмел заявиться сюда? Кто угодно имел для него значение. Анри, мать. Но только не сумасшедший сын.  
— Что тебе надо? — резко спросил Арей. Он не намерен был больше церемониться. И предпочел бы сейчас остаться один. Напиться, поненавидеть себя и бытие, а не выслушивать все это осточертевшее дерьмо.  
— Если не хочешь больше никогда меня видеть, я могу уйти. Только скажи. Но если не хочешь меня отвергать, я постараюсь кое-что тебе объяснить...  
— Ну попробуй.  
— Мне тоже тяжело осознавать, что Анри часть меня. Он меня раздражает своей глупостью и ничтожностью. И порой я хочу, чтобы его не было... Он часть меня, он словно вредная опухоль... Вот только эту опухоль уже не удалить, не навредив мне.  
— Твою опухоль хотя бы можно увидеть, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — В ее наличии невозможно сомневаться...  
— А в какой опухоли ты сомневаешься?  
— Я не сомневаюсь. А вот ты...  
— Что я?  
— Ты не поверил в то, что я сумасшедший. И не принимал мою боль всерьез.  
— Я думал, что тебе будет лучше, если я не стану к тебе относиться, как к сумасшедшему... Мне все казалось наоборот... Все говорят: «он сумасшедший», тем самым просто отмахиваясь от чужой боли, считая, что она ничего не значит... Я думал, что принимаю твою боль, не называя тебя сумасшедшим...  
— Ты тоже отмахивался от моей боли. Я мешаю твоей мечте.  
— Я видел, что тебе больно. Но не понимал, почему...  
— Ты и сейчас ничего не понимаешь.  
— Не понимаю...  
Дьявол отвернулся, пряча лицо.  
— Я не могу тебя понять, — виновато произнес отец. — Но если я облегчаю твою боль, я готов это делать...  
— Иногда ты приумножаешь ее.  
Опустив голову, Айон подошел к сыну и положил руки ему на плечи, ощущая их крупную дрожь.  
— И все же, как тебе лучше — со мной или без меня?  
— Убей меня, — решительно заявил Арей, повернув к нему лицо.  
По щекам дьявола текли слезы. Крепко сжав его в объятиях, архангел заплакал вместе с ним. Это было невыносимо. День за днем наблюдать страдания самого дорого и любимого человека. Самого родного, самого близкого. И не иметь возможности это остановить.  
— Я не смогу тебя убить... Никогда... Прости...  
— Даже если я попытаюсь убить тебя или разрушить твою мечту?  
— Даже если так... Я буду сопротивляться, но не смогу убить...  
— Ты уверен?  
— Можешь проверить хоть сейчас...  
Не заставив долго себя уговаривать, Арей пронзил отца мечом. Схватка вышла вялой и убогой. Айон действительно сражался, пытаясь лишь оттолкнуть, но не нанося ни единой раны. Когда дьявол остановился, он просто упал на колени, зажимая рану рукой.  
— Если бы все было всерьез, ты не стал бы задумываться обо мне, — мрачно заявил Арей, помогая ему лечь на кровать, чтобы спокойно восстановиться.  
— Не знаю, как тебе еще доказать...  
— Даже если ты не врешь, это ничего не доказывает. Мало ли, какая хрень однажды взбредет тебе в голову.  
Айон ударил кулаком об стену, разбив в кровь костяшки и заставив Арея вздрогнуть от неожиданности. И, тяжело вздохнув, тихо застонал, накрывая лоб рукой. Осторожно коснувшись его ладони, сын стал зализывать след удара — ласково и бережно, непривычно старательно. Почему-то такие вспышки ярости делали его тихим и послушным. Что все же, черт побери, творилось у него в голове?  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Айон, взглянув на него с усталой нежностью.  
— И я тебя, — ответил Арей, прижимая его руку к груди.  
Архангел слабо улыбнулся. Наклонившись, сын игриво прикусил его острое ушко. Похоже, ему все-таки полегчало, раз он перешел на ласки. Это слегка утешало. Значит, все было не зря.  
— У Анри научился кусаться? — усмехнулся Айон, потрепав сына по волосам.  
— Я и сам умею, — самодовольно хмыкнул дьявол. — Дай глаза.  
— Чего?  
— Глаза дай.  
— С ума сошел?  
— Да. Дай глаза.  
— Забирай.  
Когда сын выцарапал ему глаза, Айон заорал от боли, не в силах сдержаться. Арей не слишком переживал по этому поводу. Оставив отца, он унес его глаза в лабораторию. Чувство вины было слишком сильным, и Айон не нашел в себе сил отказать. Но легче не стало — просто к этому чувству добавилось еще одно, не менее мерзкое — будто его использовали и бросили. Будто он был нужен только для того, чтобы бесконечно отрывать от него по кусочку. То от тела, то от души.  
Однако Арей вернулся довольно скоро. Обнял, благодарно целуя в щеку. Айон дрожал и тихо постанывал. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась от прерывистого, неровного дыхания. Боль никуда не ушла. И почему-то от присутствия сына стало ужасающе тяжело.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Арей, гладя по волосам. — Ты как?  
— Они восстановятся... Просто больно.  
— Ты такой беззащитный.  
— Я слепой... Я ничего не вижу.  
— Я о тебе позабочусь, пока ты не восстановишься. Ты мне нравишься таким. Беспомощным и слабым. Мне нравится о тебе заботиться и оберегать тебя. Так я знаю, что я тебе нужен.  
— Ты мне всегда нужен...  
Арей обнял отца и крепко прижал к себе. Айон положил голову ему на грудь, ощущая, как нежные руки гладят и перебирают волосы. Тупая боль стихала в нежных, благодарных объятиях. И приходило чувство, что он сделал все правильно. Он ненадолго обрадовал сына, хотя считал, что это не под силу уже никому.


	5. Глава 5. Зарождение мечты

— Ты еще не сдох? — поприветствовал Агвареса брезгливый голос.  
С трудом приподнявшись и разлепив глаза, демон увидел перед собой Астарту. Голова кружилась, и от этого все куда-то плыло, завораживая бесконечным движением.  
— Я... Гкх... — начал Агварес, с трудом ворочая языком.  
Не удержав равновесие, он рухнул назад, приземляясь затылком на жесткий подлокотник дивана, и громко выругался. Ругательства почему-то произносились гораздо легче.  
— Слышь, придурок, — процедила Астарта, хватая его за ворот и притягивая к себе. Агварес болтался в ее руках как тряпичная кукла. — Или ты завязываешь бухать, или я сваливаю из этого болота, и ты остаешься один.  
— Я... — снова попытался ответить демон.  
Неосторожно поведя рукой, он смахнул с тумбочки вазу, и та рассыпалась по полу осколками. Скосив глаза, Агварес разглядел на полу множество других осколков от бутылок с вином. Который день он уже проводил, напиваясь до беспамятства?..  
— Я не могу, — разрыдался демон. — Он меня бросил... Как папа...  
— Соберись, тряпка! — зарычала Астарта, принявшись изо всех сил трясти его. — Никто не может долго терпеть рядом с собой такое бесхребетное чмо, как ты!  
— Я не бесбрех... Не бесхб... Я не такой! — всхлипнул Агварес, вырываясь из ее хватки и принимая подобие вертикального положения. Впрочем, встать с дивана он пока не решился.  
— Прекрати реветь! — решительно приказала демоница, наградив его неслабой оплеухой.  
— Отстань от меня-я-я, — заскулил Агварес, утыкаясь в подушку и прижимая ее к груди, как ребенок. — Меня все бросили... Я никому не нужен... Никто меня никогда не любил...  
— Если ты превратишься в алкаша и деградируешь, тебя точно никто никогда не полюбит, — хмыкнула Астарта, скрещивая руки на груди. — А ну быстро встал и привел себя в порядок!  
— Зачем? — всхлипнул демон, поливая слезами подушку. — Какой смысл? Надо было запереть его, посадить на цепь... Тогда бы он не ушел...  
— Тогда бы он тебя прирезал однажды, — нахмурилась Астарта. Ей окончательно надоели все эти причитания. С силой пнув Агвареса и заставив свалиться с дивана, она схватила его за шкирку и поволокла в душ. Тот не переставая плакал, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от своего громадного горя.  
— Папа... — повторял он, рыдая. — Папа...  
Бросив демона в ванну, Астарта стала приводить его в порядок. Агварес что-то безумно бормотал, закатывая глаза и то и дело заваливаясь назад, но вдруг выпрямился и почти осмысленно посмотрел на демоницу.  
— Где мой сын? — спросил он, больно вцепляясь ей в плечо. — Где он?! Приведи мне его! Сейчас!  
— Да пошел ты, полудурок, — брезгливо огрызнулась Астарта, отпихивая его ногой.  
Агварес продолжал, как одержимый, требовать у нее привести Ареса. К счастью, все демонята были теперь у Сатаны, и имели счастье не наблюдать всего этого дурдома.  
Поглощенный безумием, Агварес схватился за голову и застонал, дергаясь всем телом. Невыносимая боль добивала его разум, и так сильно израненный алкоголем. Но в здравом уме было гораздо хуже.  
— Он ушел! — взвыл он и зарычал от безудержной злости. Стальные когти прочертили глубокие борозды по бортику ванны. — Его нет! Тварь! Мерзкая тварь! Когда я найду его, я буду издеваться над ним так же, как отец издевался надо мной! Он пожалеет, что посмел мне не подчиниться! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!  
Издав истошный крик, Агварес ударился лбом о ванну. Голова загудела еще сильнее, но боли в душе от этого совсем не убавилось. Астарта схватила демона за волосы, запрокидывая его голову назад.  
— Послушай, придурок, — прошипела она нервно. — Ты вообще сам понимаешь, что несешь?  
Зарычав, Агварес полоснул ее когтями по груди, порвав рубашку. Астарта отскочила и выругалась. Тонкая полоска крови на коже быстро затянулась. А вот на душе остался неизгладимый след.  
— Мне надоело с тобой нянчиться, — решительно заявила демоница. — Не имею ни малейшего желания жить с новым Ареем. Я съебываю из этого дурдома.  
В полузабытье Агварес слышал, как хлопнула дверь ванной. Он даже не понял, что произошло. Теперь он остался совсем один, и вскоре ему предстояло осознать это. А пока он страдал, силясь думать отравленным алкоголем разумом. Но от этого только сильнее болела голова.

— Какой прекрасный день! — улыбнулся Рейкит, сонно зевая и потягиваясь.  
Сбросив с себя одеяло, он подскочил к прозрачной стене и припал к ней, созерцая бескрайние космические просторы. Звезды собрались в узорные скопления и мерцали на черном холсте безграничного пространства. Здесь каждый день начинался с захватывающего зрелища, которое никогда не могло надоесть.  
Торопливо одевшись, Рей помчался по коридору, на ходу окликая Астарота. Правитель Ада возник на пути внезапно. Чуть не налетев на него, юноша затормозил и споткнулся, падая прямо в крепкие объятия.  
— Куда ты так спешишь? — вздохнул Астарот, возвращая его в вертикальное положение.  
— Навстречу знаниям! — усмехнулся Рей, обнимая Правителя Ада за шею и с задором глазея на него. — Ну, что ты мне сегодня интересного расскажешь?  
— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — покачал головой Астарот, тепло улыбаясь. Приобняв юношу за пояс, он крепче прижал его к себе. — Я видел очень много реальностей. Совершенно разных, непохожих друг на друга. Я прожил столько разных жизней, познал столько чувств... Но, видимо, тебе все это нужнее, чем мне.  
— А что нужно тебе? — заинтересованно спросил Рей.  
Астарот вздохнул, раздумывая над ответом. Рейкит был молодым, жаждущим знаний юношей, энергия била из него ключом. Его чистый разум готов был охватить всю Вселенную, овладеть истиной. В нем кипела жизнь...  
— Я думал, что мне нужен покой, — печально произнес Астарот. — Но мне... Мне всегда было скучно. Мне никогда ничего не хотелось.  
— Совсем ничего? — переспросил Рей, удивленно округлив глаза.  
Правитель Ада помотал головой.  
— Разве что... — прищурился он, что-то припоминая. — В детстве у меня еще были физиологические потребности. Я любил поесть, поспать и потрахаться.  
Юноша хихикнул, припадая щекой к могучей груди. Несмотря на необъятную силу, Астарот казался совершенно безобидным. Проведя с ним несколько недель, Рей привык ко всем его чудачествам. Хоть так и не понял сочетания детского задора с мировоззрением угрюмого старика.  
— Я прожил скучную унылую жизнь, — вздохнул Правитель Ада, утыкаясь в волосы юноши. — В ней не происходило ничего хорошего.  
Рей сочувственно погладил его по голове.  
— Как бы я хотел ощутить... — прошептал Астарот, крепче сжимая в объятиях. — Хоть что-то... Хоть на миг...  
Юноше хотелось как-то утешить его. Хоть он и не понимал, как, имея доступ ко всей информации мира, можно так равнодушно относиться к ней, он сочувствовал Астароту. Наверное, это действительно было ужасно...  
— Если бы я обладал твоей силой, я показал бы тебе, — улыбнулся Рей, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Пока моя сила только искалечила всех, кого коснулась, — мрачно усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Не хотелось бы мне сойти от нее с ума.  
— А разве сейчас ты нормальный?  
Астарот озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
— Да, хуже, наверное, уже не будет, — вздохнул он.  
Юноша ласково погладил Правителя Ада по волосам. И, с неумным задором вприпрыжку направившись к собственной квартире, потащил его за собой.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь! — потребовал он, плюхаясь на кровать.  
Астарот пристроился рядом, усевшись поудобней. Прямо за стеной открывался прекрасный вид на космическое пространство. Спальню Рей отхватил весьма комфортную. Чистую и очень уютную, хоть и без особых изысков. Зато в ней не было ничего лишнего. Ему всегда нравился практичный минимализм.  
Больше всего юноша любил свою кровать, сделанную в виде компактной ячейки, занавешивающейся снаружи. Небольшое углубление в стене позволяло использовать его как полку, и, если включить лампочку, встроенную в верхнюю стенку, можно было вполне неплохо расположиться.  
Улегшись на кровати и положив голову на колени Астарота, Рей улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Правитель Ада запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
— Я могу показать тебе, что было бы, если бы ты вырос с отцом, — предложил он.

***

Вернувшись в тот день, Арей обнаружил Агвареса с маленьким ребенком на руках. Видеть людей было для дьявола пыткой, и, приходя домой, он рассчитывал наконец отдохнуть и спокойно выпить в тишине. Сюрприз в виде ребенка его совсем не обрадовал.  
— Это что? — спросил он хмуро.  
— Его женщина принесла... — робко пояснил Агварес, прижав ушки. — Сказала, что он твой сын...  
— Выкини это, — решительно велел дьявол.  
Агварес тяжело вздохнул, с жалостью взглянув на ребенка.  
— Давай я его в приют отдам. Там ему будет лучше...  
Арей брезгливо взглянул на мальчика. Тот посмотрел на него в ответ фиолетовыми глазками и улыбнулся. Наивный ребенок пока не понимал, кто перед ним. Он не боялся, не ненавидел. И поэтому совершенно не вызывал отвращения.  
Дьявол взял его на руки. Всмотрелся внимательней. Ребенок так напоминал его самого...  
— Папа? Что ты делаешь? — с тревогой спросил Агварес. — Отдай... Я отнесу его в приют...  
— Нет, я его оставлю, — внезапно заявил Арей.  
— Что? — переспроси Агварес, решив, что ослышался. — Но ведь...  
Арей погладил маленького демоненка настолько бережно и ласково, насколько смог. Тот мурлыкал и доверчиво жался к нему. Он пока не знал, на что дьявол способен. И просто тянулся к родному теплу.  
— Ты же возненавидишь его, — мрачно произнес Агварес. — Как меня.  
— Тебя я всегда ненавидел. Ты родился из моей ненависти. А он милый.  
Агварес изменился в лице и опустил голову, стараясь скрыть бурю душащих чувств. Он никогда раньше не ревновал отца. Хотя у Арея, помимо сына, была еще и дочь, Агварес никогда не воспринимал ее своим конкурентом. Но с этим ребенком все почему-то было совсем не так...  
После появления демоненка он перестал выходить из комнаты. Не хотелось попадаться отцу на глаза. Не хотелось смотреть, как он счастлив возиться со своим новым сыном, совсем забыв про прежнего. Он нашел замену ненавистному ребенку. У него появился сын, которого он полюбил.  
Когда Арей наконец соизволил обратить на Агвареса внимание, он застал его глухо рыдающим, лежа лицом в подушку. Юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда отец сел рядом и погладил по спине, утешая.  
— Папа... — сдавленно всхлипнул он. — Демоненку повезло... Ты его любишь, а меня нет...  
— Твоя жизнь все равно не изменится, — хмыкнул Арей, не понимая, о чем тут можно сожалеть.  
— Просто я завидую... Брату.  
— Я все равно тебя не буду так любить.  
— Я знаю...  
Арей вздохнул. Он не мог любить сына так, как тот того хотел. Иногда мучило чувство вины за это. Иногда бессильная злость. Он создал его. Он был ему обязан.  
— Конкуренция базируется на убеждении, что ресурсы ограничены. Это создано искусственно. Я даю тебе ровно столько, сколько могу. Любви лично для тебя у меня не стало бы больше, если бы мне не на кого больше было тратить ее.  
— Прости... — всхлипнул Агварес. — Если я умру, а брат останется, ты будешь счастлив?  
— Если ты попытаешься умереть, я тебя накажу.  
Агварес уткнулся отцу в грудь, тихо всхлипывая. Зачем он жил? Зачем был нужен? Если в жизни Арея появился ребенок намного лучше него...  
Может, он и не позволял умереть, но наверняка позволил бы просто уйти. Вот только уходить совсем не хотелось. Отец казался не просто меньшим из зол — лучшим из альтернатив. Он нравился как личность. С ним хотелось общаться. Его хорошие качества были важнее любых недостатков. Никто не смог бы его заменить.  
Порой он говорил потрясающие вещи, дарующие силы подняться с колен. Порой одним словом мог расколоть на тысячи осколков. Все говорили, что это не стоит того. Но никто не спрашивал Агвареса, что это для него значит. А те мгновения, когда отец просто проводил с ним время, были бесценны. Они помогали жить.

Арей тепло улыбался, глядя на то, как играет его маленький сын. Тот увлеченно мастерил что-то уже около получаса. Занятие так его увлекло, что он не отрывался ни на секунду.  
Дьявол очень боялся внезапно обнаружить в своей душе враждебность по отношению к нему. Отвращение, ненависть, разочарование или множество других чувств, которые постоянно испытывал к Агваресу. Но все, вроде бы, было нормально...  
— Папа! — крикнул демоненок и, подбежав к отцу, обнял его.  
Дьявол подхватил сына и усадил к себе на колени. В руке был бокал вина, который пришлось отставить на подоконник. Но оно того стоило. Рей урчал и терся о ладонь отца, довольно жмурясь, пока тот почесывал ему за ушком. Маленький, милый и умный ребенок. Арей в детстве был непоседливей. И, так же, как и Арею, Рейкиту прощались любые шалости. Дьявол был принципиально против главенства взрослых над детьми — жаль, безумие часто шло наперекор убеждениям и творило черт знает что.  
— Папа... Ты меня любишь? — спросил демоненок, уставившись на него любопытными глазками.  
— Люблю.  
Подтверждая свои слова, Арей поцеловал сына в лоб. Демоненок довольно муркнул.  
— Папа, а что ты пьешь? — поинтересовался он, с интересом взглянув на бокал, который отец снова взял в ладонь.  
— Вино.  
— Дай мне!  
— Тебе не понравится. Оно невкусное.  
— Ну дай!  
Арей позволил сыну отпить немного. Тот глотнул совсем чуть-чуть и сморщился, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как ему не понравилось.  
— Бяка! — заявил он решительно.  
— Вот, а я что говорил, — подтвердил Арей, усмехнувшись.  
— Зачем ты тогда это пьешь?  
— Мне от этого весело.  
— Весело?  
— От этого перестаешь соображать, и становится легче.  
— Зачем не соображать? Глупым будешь!  
— Это потом проходит.  
— Все равно! Зачем даже недолго быть глупым?  
— Умным быть больно. Когда я пью, мне хорошо.  
Рей нахмурился, пытаясь понять. Он был так юн и счастлив, что не мог осмыслить, для чего люди уходят от реальности таким способом. И этот вопрос настолько его озадачил, что он решил непременно найти на него ответ.  
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе космос? — усмехнулся Арей, потрепав сына по волосам.  
Демоненок радостно захлопал в ладоши. Он так много читал о космосе, так любил вечерами смотреть на звезды! А тут отец решил сделать ему такой подарок!  
Космический корабль настолько увлек Рея, что он с час носился по нему, разглядывая все до мельчайшей детали. Арей не мешал, с улыбкой наблюдая за сыном. Мало вещей способны были вызвать у него интерес, и техника являлась одной из них. Он был рад, что демоненок может разделить с ним это. Надеялся, что, возможно, когда-нибудь, через годы, он станет его помощником...  
— Ух ты! — восхищенно восклицал Рей, прыгая у прозрачной стены, когда они наконец взлетели. — Звезды! Их так много! И Земля! Это так красиво!  
Развернувшись от пульта управления, Арей с теплотой созерцал этот детский восторг. В его взгляде, наверное, за всю жизнь не набралось бы столько нежности, сколько в это мгновение.  
— Мне тоже нравится, — улыбнулся он.  
— А ты много таких штук сделал? — заинтересованно спросил Рей, забираясь к нему на колени. Арей обнял его и погладил по волосам.  
— Каких?  
— Как этот звездолет!  
— Много.  
— Я тоже делал штуки... Я сделал так, что лампочка загорается... И машинку, которая ездила, когда я на кнопочку нажимал...  
— Хочешь, я научу тебя делать вещи посерьезнее?  
— Я хочу быть ученым, как ты, — буркнул демоненок, прижимаясь к отцу и утыкаясь носиком ему в ключицу. Арей улыбнулся, бережно погладив сына по волосам.  
— Я тебя всему научу. И оставлю тебе свой город, — пообещал он.  
— Правда? Целый город?  
— Да.  
— Папа классный! Папа крутой!  
Дьявол тихо засмеялся, утыкаясь сыну в макушку.  
— Почему ты смеешься?  
— Ты так мило мной восхищаешься.  
— Но ты правда классный...  
Демоненок прижался крепче, зажмурив глазки и довольно муркнув. Глядя на него, Арей подумал о том, что впервые любит того, кто, возможно, будет этого достоин. Он очень хотел, чтобы любовь наконец перестала причинять боль. Чтобы у него появился хоть кто-то равный, разделяющий с ним чувства и интересы. Если бы Рей вырос таким, он мог бы сделать его счастливым. Но, глядя на столь юного ребенка, ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка...   
Рейкит быстро учился. В детстве Арей и сам частенько мастерил устройства различного уровня опасности, и сын в этом не отставал от него. Правда, силы свои направлял в более мирное русло.  
Арей не любил, когда ему мешали, и сам придерживался того же правила в отношении сына. Поэтому, увидев, что демоненок увлеченно мастерит что-то, вышел из комнаты, решив зайти позже, но сын радостно окликнул его.  
— Папа, смотри, я фонарик сделал! — сообщил он с гордостью.  
— Здорово, — улыбнулся дьявол и одобрительно погладил его по голове. — Ты мой хороший. У тебя отлично получается.  
— Папа тоже хороший! — улыбнулся Рей. — А ты покажешь мне свою лабораторию? А то как же я иначе чему-то научусь и стану твоим наследником?  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Арей, присев возле сына. Тот сразу кинулся к нему в объятия. Дьявол подхватил его и закружил. Рей визжал и смеялся, дрыгая ногами. Счастливый ребенок с обычным детством. Который никогда не видел, на что способен отец.  
Об этом думал Агварес, глядя на то, как они веселятся и играют вместе. И в нем просыпались ревность и ненависть. Мучительные, тягучие, отравляющие душу. У него, в отличие от отца, была совесть. И он понимал, что невинный ребенок, так же, как и он сам, совершенно ни в чем не виноват...  
И все же Рей раздражал. Увидев, как демоненок плачет, Агварес, скрепя сердце, подошел к нему, решив попытаться утешить.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, стараясь выдавить из себя дружелюбие. Вдруг отец чем-то обидел его? Вдруг все же возненавидел так же, как и первого сына?.. При этой мысли Агварес вздрогнул. Действительно, с таким отцом демоненка можно было только пожалеть...  
— У меня не получается! — всхлипнул Рей, утирая кулаком слезы. — Я так старался, но ничего не вышло! Я глупый, я расстрою папу...  
Агварес презрительно хмыкнул. Вот уж действительно глупый! Разве такой незначительный повод был важнее, чем побои и ненависть, которых сполна отведал в детстве он? Разве это вообще стоило слез?  
— Ты ноешь из-за ерунды.  
Демоненок поджал губы и засопел, сжимая кулачки. А потом с силой толкнул брата. Пораженный такой наглостью, Агварес залепил ему смачный подзатыльник. Обиженный Рей разразился новым ревом.  
— Я вырасту и сам тебя побью! — заявил он злобно.  
— Ты не вырастешь, — холодно произнес Агварес.  
— Вырасту! — заверещал демоненок, топая ногами. — Вырасту! Вырасту! И тебя побью!  
— Не вырастешь. Ты вредный и противный, тебя папа убьет.  
— Не убьет! Он меня любит! Он тебя убьет, потому что тебя он не любит!  
Не выдержав, Агварес залепил брату сильную пощечину. Заревев еще громче, Рей кинул в него неудавшимся прибором.  
— Это ты вредный! — завопил он в истерике. — Это тебя папа убьет!  
И убежал, не дожидаясь новой пощечины. Прибежав к Арею в слезах, он уткнулся ему в грудь, вцепляясь коготками в лабораторный халат. Дьявол, отдыхающий в перерыве от работы, едва не пролил на диван вино.  
— Папа... А ты меня не убьешь? — всхлипнул демоненок.  
— Нет, — ответил Арей, вздрогнув. Приобняв сына, он прижал его к себе и погладил. Что вдруг взбрело ему в голову?..  
— Агварес сказал, что я вредный, поэтому ты меня убьешь...  
— Не убью.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить поверить. Выплакавшись и успокоившись, Рей затих. Было уже поздно, демоненок сильно вымотался и устал. Арей отнес его в кроватку и посидел с ним, пока он не уснул. А после, удостоверившись, что сын спит, поцеловал его в лоб и ушел. Сегодня ждало еще одно дело.  
Агварес вздрогнул и сжался, когда отец появился на пороге. За то, что он обидел брата, ему явно не перепало бы ничего хорошего. Не было смысла как-то оправдываться. Только терпеть.  
— Ты маленький выродок, — прошипел дьявол, хватая за подбородок и тут же с силой отбрасывая.  
— Я не хотел, — разрыдался юноша, съеживаясь и обхватывая себя руками. — Он первый начал...  
— Да он важен для меня в сотни раз больше, чем такая бестолочь, как ты, — яростно зарычал Арей, хватая за волосы. — Посмеешь снова его тронуть, еще хотя бы раз — и я убью тебя, понял?  
Агварес содрогнулся, когда отец достал из кармана зажигалку и поднес к его лицу. Мольбы о пощаде застряли в горле. Вместо них вырвался истошный вопль, когда языки пламени коснулись глаза. Демон вопил и визжал, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться, но Арей держал крепко.  
Когда, зажав рукой искалеченный глаз, он повалился на пол, скуля от боли, дьявол молча развернулся и пошел прочь.  
— Папа, мне больно... — догнал охрипший, жалобный голос.  
— Я знаю, — холодно ответил Арей, не замедлив шага.  
Агварес бессильно разрыдался. Но его было совсем не жаль.  
Возмездие настигло очень скоро. Не от совести — от того, кто себя почему-то ею считал.  
— Арей! — окликнул строгий голос, когда дьявол шел по коридору Элизиума. Он собирался встретиться с Амариз, но, похоже, у реальности были другие планы.  
Дьявол обернулся, кисло скривившись в предвкушении некоторого дерьма. К нему быстрым шагом направлялся отец. В ожидании веселого разговора Арей сделал невеселое лицо, но на Айона это совершенно не произвело впечатления.  
— Пошли, — коротко скомандовал он.  
Арею сразу не понравился тон отца, и именно поэтому он решил не спорить. Айон привел в свой кабинет и, схватив за плечо, прижал к двери.  
— Я уже говорил, что с тобой будет, если ты еще раз поднимешь руку на Агвареса?  
— Я ничего не делал!  
Удар в лицо ясно показал, что архангел думает о честности сына.  
— Снимай рубашку, — приказал он спокойно и властно. — Вставай на колени.  
Арей зашипел, но не посмел ослушаться. Опустившись на колени, он принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку, оттягивая момент неотвратимого наказания. И, отбросив ее в сторону, поднял глаза на отца. Тот усмехнулся. Обойдя сына кругом, коснулся бледной спины, проведя по ней пальцем. Дьявол задрожал и напрягся. От первого удара он упал на четвереньки, но Айон схватил за волосы и снова поставил на колени.  
— Держись, пока можешь, — приказал он, отпуская.  
Плеть свистела в воздухе, оставляя яркие следы на бледном полотне кожи. Арей постанывал сквозь зубы, сдавленно и протяжно, и старался держаться прямо, стойко терпя удары. Отец захлестнул плетью, заставив ее обвиться вокруг торса, и потянул на себя. Едва дьявол рухнул на пол, опустился рядом и, приобняв, принялся зализывать рубцы. Арей шумно вздохнул, выгибаясь навстречу и тихо постанывая. Когти скользили по полу, царапая его в экстазе. Он стонал и извивался, пока Айон вдалбливал в пол, резко и грубо, сопровождая рваные движения яростными рыками.  
— Кричи, — хрипел он, хватая сына за горло. — Громче.  
Близость была так мучительна...

***

Астарот лежал на зеленой летней травке, грелся на солнышке и, прищурившись, смотрел в небо, мысленно меняя форму проплывающих мимо облаков. От него улетели уже пара бутербродов, несколько пар женских грудей, похоронный венок, три разномастных дивана и большой красноречивый кукиш, когда рядом на траву плюхнулся маленький Агварес и преградил обзор.  
— Чего тебе? — лениво поинтересовался Правитель Ада.  
Дьяволенок некоторое время колебался, но потом, нахмурившись, спросил:  
— Если я навещу папу, он меня побьет?  
— Ты к нему не пойдешь, пока не вырастешь.  
— Почему?  
— Ты слабый еще.  
— Я на самом деле боюсь к папе идти...  
— Вот и не ходи.  
— Но я хочу посмотреть, как там папа...  
— Не покажу.  
— Но почему?  
— Нельзя.  
— Но я не попадусь ему на глаза! Просто хочу узнать, как он!  
— Нет, — категорично отрезал Астарот.  
— Тогда я сам к нему убегу! — насупился Агварес.  
— Не-а.  
— Убегу!  
Вскочив, он побежал прочь, через лес, и быстро заплутал среди деревьев. Побродив в чаще около получаса, дьяволенок сел на землю, обняв колени руками, и начал тихо всхлипывать. Начинало уже темнеть, и оставаться одному в страшном лесу совсем не хотелось.  
— Ну че, набегался? — хмыкнул Астарот, выходя из-за дерева.  
В качестве наказания за побег он поставил дьяволенка к дереву, сделав вид, что это угол. Агварес всхлипывал, утирая рукавом слезы, но в глубине души был рад, что Астарот появился так вовремя.  
— Я просто хотел к папе... — хныкал он жалобно и обиженно.  
— А теперь будешь в углу стоять.  
— Это не угол, это дерево!  
— А ты представь, что это угол.  
Пожалев Агвареса, Правитель Ада уже спустя минуту протянул ему конфетку. Дьяволенок развернул ее и запихнул в рот, не переставая угрюмо дуться. Астарот потрепал его по волосам.  
— Сделай так, чтобы папа стал хорошим и полюбил меня... — тихо буркнул Агварес, обнимая опекуна за пояс.  
— Не-а.  
— Почему?  
— Потому.  
Дьяволенок снова насупился, но больше не стал выражать свою обиду побегом. Вместо этого он решил не разговаривать с Астаротом до утра. Тот, правда, похоже, этого даже не заметил. Он вообще никогда ничего не замечал.

***

Из воспоминаний Агвареса выдернул внезапно появившийся на пороге комнаты отец. Неужели снова?..  
Юноша непроизвольно отшатнулся и закрыл руками голову от ударов. Но их почему-то не последовало. Арей притянул к себе, довольно грубо и резко. И обнял вместо того, чтобы бить.  
— Папа, ты чего? — испуганно спросил Агварес, ощущая дрожь отца и слезы, текущие по его лицу. — Папа... Перестань...  
— Ты никогда не будешь счастлив? — глухо ответил Арей, зарывшись лицом во взъерошенные волосы.  
— Я... Не знаю, что значит быть счастливым... Не представляю...  
— Тебе никогда не было со мной хорошо?  
— Было... Когда ты гладил меня, ласкал, говорил со мной... Но в глубине души я все равно боялся, что ты в любой момент можешь меня ударить... Иногда мне больно не только от ударов... Когда ты меня унижаешь... Или когда ты холоден ко мне... Когда говоришь, что я бездарь... И теперь, когда у тебя есть Рей... Я боюсь... Что стал тебе совсем не нужен... Мне плохо...  
Чуть отстранившись, Арей запустил пальцы в волосы сына и, отодвинув в сторону непослушную челку, поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Тогда уходи. Мне больно от того, что ты несчастен. И от того, что я в этом виноват.  
— Я не хочу быть счастливым... Я хочу быть с тобой...  
Агварес вскрикнул, ощутив, как отец до боли стиснул его плечо. На секунду перед лицом застыл бешеный взгляд, а потом Арей просто оттолкнул и ушел прочь. Юноша обхватил себя руками, тихонько всхлипывая. Он снова сделал что-то не так...

По ночам Арея частенько можно было застать в Элизиуме. Он сидел в баре и читал книги из многочисленной библиотеки, скопившейся за годы пребывания Айона в должности архангела. Порой это был способ бороться с бессонницей. Порой — попытка отдохнуть от насущных дел.  
Гадая, зачем сын пожаловал на этот раз, Айон подкрался к нему со спины, оставшись незамеченным. Арей был так увлечен чтением, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда отец положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты чего не спишь? — нервно огрызнулся дьявол, едва не смахнув со стола полупустую бутылку вина.  
— А сам-то чего не спишь? — спросил архангел в ответ.  
— Я ночью охочусь, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— На кого?  
— На тебя.  
Подтверждая слова делом, он уселся отцу на колени, обнимая его за шею и обвивая ногами. В тот момент казалось, что ласки и поцелуи не прекратятся никогда. В завораживающей полутьме никто не мог помешать им. Прохладный ветер, дующий с балкона, не мог остудить пыл двух демонов, сцепившихся в порыве страстного единения.  
— Пойдем лучше в постель. Здесь жестко и неудобно, — хрипло шепнул Арей, отстраняясь, но Айон не позволил и, подхватив на руки, сам донес до кровати.  
Дьявол выгнулся, призывно раздвигая ноги, и вцепился в его спину когтями. Он тяжело дышал и сдавленно постанывал, запрокинув голову, пока отец покусывал шею, оставляя на ней яркие следы своей ласки. Архангел уже собирался войти, когда Арей вдруг отстранился и сел, отодвигаясь от него.  
— Я не хочу, я передумал, — заявил он как ни в чем не бывало.  
Айон застыл, пытаясь потрясенно осмыслить происходящее. Он весь дрожал от возбуждения и был готов растерзать сына в клочья сию же секунду. Какое же свинство...  
— Ладно, — мрачно буркнул он, подавив в себе желание вцепиться ему в глотку. — Я тоже не очень-то хочу...  
— Ты меня не хочешь?  
— Спать я хочу...  
— Ну и спи, — неожиданно резко отозвался Арей, отворачиваясь и накрываясь одеялом.  
Лениво добредя до ванной поутру, Айон принялся нехотя приводить себя в порядок. Ночка выдалась невеселой. Архангел предполагал, что будет выглядеть не очень, но взгляд в зеркало превзошел все ожидания. Лицо оказалось разрисовано маркером, а на лбу красовалась жирная надпись «дурак». Захохотав, Айон принялся отмывать все эти художества.  
Краем глаза заметив сбоку Арея, скрестившего руки на груди и буравящего укоризненным взглядом, архангел непроизвольно улыбнулся.  
— На самом деле я хотел тебя, — пояснил он, понимая, что надо что-то сказать. — Просто не стал настаивать, потому что не хотел, чтобы мы ссорились...  
— Ты скучный, — презрительно фыркнул дьявол.  
— Так ты хотел меня разозлить?  
— Да. Я думал, ты психанешь и меня изнасилуешь. Ты всегда бесишься, когда я тебе отказываю. А я бы потом на тебя обиделся.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты обижался на меня...  
— А я хочу. Я вредный и люблю тебя провоцировать. А ты размазня.  
— Сказал бы ты это всем, кого я убивал...  
— Они бы поржали, если бы узнали что ты такой мягкосердечный и скучный.  
— Никто не поверит. Я только с тобой такой.  
— Везет же всем остальным.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил?  
— Нет. Чтоб был со мной грубее и жестче.  
— Я сейчас не в настроении.  
Арей с досадой стукнул отца по лбу, получил в ответ и насупился, как ребенок.  
— Сам хотел обидеться, — пожал плечами Айон.  
Сын гневно заскрежетал зубами. Следующие четверть часа архангелу пришлось провести в попытке убежать от дьявола. Победителей в бешеной гонке не оказалось, если не считать приятного приза, ждавшего обоих в конце.

Агварес сидел у ног Арея. Дьявол читал и будто не замечал его присутствия. Прильнув к ногам отца, юноша замурлыкал, когда тот запустил пальцы ему в волосы и принялся лениво гладить, не отрываясь от дел.  
— Ты можешь... — тихо прошептал Агварес, опустив глаза. — Дать мне немного тепла...  
— Я не умею, — холодно отозвался Арей.  
— Пожалуйста... Просто обними меня и приласкай...  
Вняв этой жалобной просьбе, дьявол позволил сыну сесть к себе на колени. Обнял его и стал целовать раскрасневшееся в смущении лицо. Агварес тихо урчал от удовольствия. Слишком редко выпадала такая удача.  
— Папа... Спасибо... — прошептал он благодарно. Арей поцеловал в щеку и встал.  
— Я пойду поработаю, — хмыкнул он, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
Книга, которую он читал, осталась лежать на кресле. Агварес с интересом уставился на обложку и разочарованно вздохнул. Снова какая-то научная ерунда, слишком сложная для понимания... У них с отцом практически отсутствовали общие интересы. Он мог часами пропадать в лаборатории, и рядом с ним теперь был Рей... Сын, о котором он всегда мечтал.  
Но у Агвареса тоже были мечты. Или хотя бы мимолетные желания, на которые плевали все вокруг. И, раз уж он не мог удовлетворить потребность в любви и духовной близости, оставалось только положиться на собственное воображение и заняться чем-нибудь попроще. Чтобы хотя бы просто не свихнуться от тоски.  
Арей не ожидал, что застанет Агвареса именно за этим занятием. Он был немало удивлен, узнав, что тот вообще способен на такое. Перед сыном на кровати лежала стопка эротических журналов, сам же он увлеченно ласкал свой член, тихонько постанывая в ладонь.  
— И зачем тебе все это? Как тебе их вообще продали, ты же выглядишь как подросток и мямлишь как забитая пятилетка, — хмыкнул дьявол, подкрадываясь сзади и заглядывая ему через плечо. — У людей же смотреть, как убивают — можно, а как размножаются — нельзя.  
Агварес вздрогнул и покраснел, смущенно зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
— Папа... Я... Я просто... — забормотал он неразборчиво.  
— Ты неправильно делаешь, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Прижавшись к сыну сзади, он потерся щекой о его спину, игриво куснул за ушко и сам обхватил рукой член, принимаясь ласкать. Агварес извивался и стонал, купаясь в наслаждении. Арею почти не пришлось прилагать усилий для того, чтобы сын достиг апогея и расслабленно обмяк, вцепляясь в подушку. Агварес поджал ноги и тихо всхлипнул, заставляя ошеломленно вздрогнуть.  
— Чего ты? — обеспокоенно спросил дьявол, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Что не так?  
— Прости, — ответил юноша тихо и виновато. — Просто ты меня редко ласкаешь, вот я и...  
Помрачнев, Арей отстранился и отсел на край кровати, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь?  
— Что ты... — испугался Агварес, крепко обнимая его со спины. — Конечно, нет...  
— Как меня можно не ненавидеть?  
— Я тебя люблю... Поэтому не ненавижу...  
Ощутив легкий поцелуй в шею — такой неловкий, виноватый, отдающий страхом и болью, Арей сжал кулаки, едва сдерживая разгорающуюся в душе ярость.  
— А я себя ненавижу. За то, что испортил тебе жизнь.  
— Испортил... — тихо вздохнул Агварес, утыкаясь лбом ему в спину. — Ты правда в это веришь? Что моя жизнь была бы лучше без тебя?  
Арей вдруг коротко расхохотался. Его напряженные мускулы расслабились, а сам он заметно повеселел.  
— А ведь я и правда никогда тебя об этом не спрашивал. Как никогда не спрашивали меня. Ты сам хотел бы прожить свою жизнь по-другому? Ты сам можешь представить что-то лучше того, что имеешь сейчас?  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы все остались в Аду... Втроем... Ты, я и Астарот... Но этого не произошло, потому что он так захотел... Это не твоя вина... И не моя... Но я виноват, что бросил тебя...  
— Я не хотел бы прожить это по-другому.  
— Тогда... Все хорошо?  
— Все хорошо.  
Ненадолго повисло молчание. Не угнетающе-напряженное — напротив, облегченно-радостное. Агварес улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Наверное, я думаю о тебе так же, как он тогда обо мне, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — Что тебе без меня будет лучше, потому что я несу только страдание. Но я уважаю твой выбор оставаться со мной. Решать за себя самому. Он мой не уважал.  
— Почему он так думал? — тихо спросил Агварес. Он не был уверен, что вообще стоит развивать эту тему. Она могла оказаться слишком болезненной. — Он же хорошо с тобой обращался... Я видел, вам же вместе так хорошо... Вы выглядели такими счастливыми...  
— Потому что он дурак.  
Это совсем ничего не объяснило. Оставило лишь больше вопросов. Агварес сомневался, что понял хоть что-то, но снова решил рискнуть.  
— Сатана советовал мне уйти... Айон тоже... Они все уверены, что я неправильно чувствую и неправильно желаю... Что существует правильный выбор, который непременно приведет к счастью...  
— Конечно, они дают советы, пиздеть — не мешки ворочать, — хмыкнул Арей. — Но если и правда хочешь узнать что-то о пути к счастью, спроси того, кто его прошел. А не унылое говно вроде Сатаны и амбициозного долбоеба вроде Айона. Они ничего не знают о счастье. Зато очень много знают о дерьме, в котором сидят.  
— Спасибо, что уважаешь мой выбор... Даже если не одобряешь...  
— Я никак его не оцениваю. Это тебе решать.  
Агварес крепче прижался к отцу, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы. Он был бесконечно благодарен. За этот разговор. И за такие мгновения. Этого было достаточно. Это стоило того, чтобы жить.  
— А ты знаешь о счастье?  
— Знаю.  
— Расскажи...  
— Я чувствовал, что все, что происходит — правильно. Что я способен на все. Что смогу пройти через ад и пронести с собой это чувство. Любовь. Вдохновение. Я сотворил свой ад. Чтобы подарить рай тому, кого полюбил.  
— Ты все еще чувствуешь, что идешь к раю?  
— Да.  
— Тебе очень тяжело?  
— Да.  
— Ты не злишься на Астарота?  
— Злюсь.  
Агварес замолчал. Арей отвечал односложно. Стальным, натянутым голосом. И юноша побоялся расспрашивать дальше. Но дьявол продолжил сам.  
— При Сатане в Аду все было иначе. Он казнил не просто за размножение, а даже за то, что демоны трахались. Друг с другом или с людьми — плевать. Кто-то умудрялся не палиться, но тем, кто пытался завести семью, оказывалось сложней скрывать. Астарот все изменил.  
— Сатана никогда не говорит об этом... Но Айон рассказывал мне немного о своем детстве. О том, что в Аду по-прежнему было запрещено иметь семью... Там учили подчиняться приказам... И секли за непослушание... Там было почти как у людей...  
— У людей, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — У людей если ты побьешь левого человека — это преступление, если собственного ребенка — воспитание. Потому что дети — имущество, а не личности. Не граждане с правами. В Аду секли всех, а не только детей. Это работало как государственное наказание, а не внутрисемейное. И перед законом все были равны. Люди... Ебаные люди. Считают неэтичной торговлю телом, но зато гордятся торговлей разумом. Представляют себе демонов как высокомерных мразей, судят по своему образу и подобию. Думают, что демоны презирают людей потому, что иным демонам бывает и несколько тысяч, а люди редко доживают даже до сотни. Люди не понимают, как можно жить, не дискриминируя других по возрасту. Как вообще способно существовать такое общество. Они представляют себе Ад как что-то ужасное, но даже самое продвинутое человеческое общество во сто крат хуже Ада. В Аду есть иерархия. Есть диктатура. Но в Аду у родителей отбирают новорожденных детей и растят свободными. Только полные болваны считают, что это хуже жизни в семье. В ебаной семье, где ребенок — имущество, а не гражданин. Я ни за что не предпочел бы вырасти с отцом. Я никогда не променял бы на семью свои годы в Аду. Да, я жил лучше, чем другие дети. Но ты не можешь сравнить детство в Аду с человеческим детством, ты не видел ни того, ни другого. А я видел. Видел, как на детей орут, если они не там сидят или не туда пошли. Или медлительны, когда взрослый спешит. Или им просто плохо и они неудобны. Как их заставляют делать то, что удобно взрослым, и никогда не спрашивают об их желаниях. Более того, считают, что ребенок неспособен понимать, хорошо ему или плохо. И я видел, как уважают частную собственность детей. Никогда не отбирают вещи в наказание. Не отвлекают, если дети заняты. Особенно по пустякам — просто из-за того, что принято считать занятия детей незначимыми. Общаются уважительно, не повышая голоса. А теперь угадай, какой из двух вариантов — про людей.  
— Первый.  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— Нет, конечно, в Аду тоже попадались козлы. Мне — так еще чаще, чем остальным. Многие завидовали моей привилегированности, все же считали, что я наследник Правителя Ада. Но у людей детям запрещена даже минимальная индивидуальность. Их обязывают вписываться в прокрустово ложе. Никто не воспринимает всерьез их чувства, желания и достижения. Ребенок, живущий отдельно от взрослых — нонсенс. В Аду ребенок начинает жить один, как только обучен базовым вещам — ходить, говорить. Ему дается информация, как работать с окружающим пространством и своими потребностями — и этого достаточно. Этого было бы достаточно и человеческим детям. Но им никто не позволяет это доказать.  
— А если бы ты жил в Аду, но не знал Астарота? Ты все равно бы так считал? Что это лучше, чем вырасти в семье?  
— Я прожил свою жизнь так, как прожил, и не хотел бы прожить по-другому. Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Я неспособен такое вообразить. Но я видел реальности, где вырос с отцом. Ничего хорошего там со мной не произошло. Там я вообще не испытывал счастья. А я не согласен жертвовать им. Что выбрал бы ты — сбежать от матери, даже не встретив меня, или остаться с ней?  
— Сбежать, — подтвердил Агварес, тяжело вздыхая. — Но это кажется таким...  
— Чудовищным? — усмехнулся Арей. — Что никто в здравом уме не остался бы с родителями даже при таких альтернативах как бродяжничество и Ад?  
— Так ведь не должно быть...  
— Но такого общества, где большинство детей при возможности выбора останется с родителями, не существует. Ты часто бываешь в Раю, где все счастливы и свободны — много ли детей там остаются с родителями хотя бы до десяти?  
— Мне от этого жутко.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Просто жутко и все.  
— Ты внук Сатаны. И вырос среди людей. У тебя в голове такая каша из дерьмовых и нежизнеспособных убеждений. Как-то очень давно, еще в молодости, когда на территории этой страны только разрешили однополые браки, меня пригласили на свадьбу одни знакомые. И там какой-то ребенок спросил меня: «А кто из них играет роль жены?». Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь о мире примерно столько же, сколько и он.  
Агварес прикусил губу, радуясь, что отец сидит к нему спиной и не видит смущенного выражения лица. К тому же, на щеках наверняка появился румянец. Стало слишком стыдно за свою наивность. За желание верить в сказки, как непробиваемый дурак.  
— А что ты ответил?  
— «Никто. Роли — это плохо. Люди не должны играть роли. Люди должны быть самими собой».  
— Я не чувствую, что ты мой родитель...  
— Потому что я отношусь к тебе как к равному. А у тебя в голове есть установка «родитель — это надзиратель в тюрьме».  
— Но зачем уходить от таких родителей, как ты? Которые не заставляют, не ограничивают, не нарушают личного пространства...  
— Потому что даже этого может быть недостаточно. Потому что жить на одной территории — это уже ограничение. В Раю много места, там незачем пренебрегать своим желанием жить подальше от всех.  
— Я не хочу жить один...  
— Потому что ты психически болен и патологически нуждаешься в чьем-то присутствии рядом. Не суди счастье по себе. Ты вырос в куче дерьма и, возможно, пронесешь его с собой до конца своей вечности.  
— Как Астарот? — вырвалось у Агвареса, и лишь после настигло запоздалое понимание, что это, возможно, вообще не стоило бы обсуждать.  
Арей усмехнулся. Потянулся за сигаретой и, поднеся ее ко рту, чиркнул зажигалкой. Крепко затянулся. И каким-то пугающе искаженным голосом ответил:  
— Как Астарот.


	6. Глава 6. Путь к цели

Этим вечером Арея ожидал весьма приятный сюрприз. Стоило зайти в дом, как навстречу тут же выбежал Рейкит, буравя горящими глазами.  
— Это я изобрел! — похвастался он, демонстрируя игрушечную машинку. — Она сама едет! Туда, куда я подумаю!  
Уловив заинтересованный взгляд, он поставил машинку на пол и с энтузиазмом спросил:  
— Куда ей поехать? Скажи ты, чтобы ты знал, что я не обманываю!  
Арей указал на противоположный угол. Демоненок кивнул и напрягся, сжимая кулаки. Несколько секунд он сосредоточенно пыхтел. Наконец машинка сдвинулась с места и поехала в указанном направлении, но тут же завершила свой путь, стукнувшись о стену. Улыбнувшись, дьявол зааплодировал радостному сыну.  
— Здорово, — похвалил он, погладив его по голове.  
Рей заурчал и прижался, разомлев от ласки. Пытаясь удивить отца еще больше, он направил машинку в другой угол, но та вдруг замерла на месте и отказалась ехать дальше. Демоненок едва не расплакался от обиды и разочарования.  
— Ты молодец, — улыбнулся Арей. — У тебя здорово получилось. Сделаешь еще лучше. Не все выходит как надо с первого раза. Но если что-то вышло плохо, это можно доработать и усовершенствовать.  
Утешившись его словами, Рей только тихо всхлипнул и передумал плакать. Наверное, у папы тоже не все начало получаться сразу... Возможно, он терпел неудачи не один раз...  
— А что ты изобрел? — спросил демоненок, переключаясь на более интересную и позитивную тему.  
— Я давно не придумывал ничего нового, — вздохнул Арей. — Я использовал много идей, позаимствованных у демонов, но с людьми делился только некоторыми. И мои изобретения оказались людям очень полезны. А если усовершенствовать твою идею, то техникой можно будет управлять с помощью силы мысли. Это большой прорыв. Среди демонов мало кто владеет такой способностью, это развивается годами. А для людей такое и вовсе недостижимо.  
— И ты так не можешь? — удивился Рей, глядя на отца так по-детски наивно. Он-то ведь и подумать не мог, что совершил прорыв в науке.  
Дьявол усмехнулся, потрепав его по волосам. Накатывали приступы нежности, когда он смотрел на это маленькое чудо, возносящее его на пьедестал бога. Всецело доверяющее ему.  
— Нет, не могу. Мой дед умел, но он потратил очень много времени, чтобы этому научиться. И еще... В моей жизни был один демон, который мог гораздо больше.  
— Расскажи! — восторженно попросил Рейкит, хватаясь за рубашку отца.  
— Нет, — помрачнев, ответил Арей, отворачиваясь и глядя в сторону. — Я не хочу вспоминать об этом. Этот демон управлял не машинками. Он управлял другими демонами. И это ужасно мерзко.  
Рей виновато опустил голову, понимая, что чем-то расстроил папу. Упоминанием об этом демоне?.. Может, он сильно обидел папу, поэтому тот и не хотел о нем вспоминать?..  
— Я вырасту и побью его! — заявил демоненок, топая ногой и решительно глядя на отца. Арей удивленно застыл и вдруг расхохотался, хватая его в объятия.  
— Ты такое сокровище, — улыбнулся он, прижимая сына к себе и тиская.  
— Я... Сокровище? — недоверчиво переспросил Рей, краснея. — Папа... Ты самый лучший... Ты единственный, кто меня любит... Кому я нужен. Я больше никому не нужен. Только тебе нужен... Спасибо...  
Прижавшись к груди отца, он замурлыкал, довольно жмурясь. В родных объятиях было так хорошо...  
Когда сын немного повзрослел, Арей решил взять его с собой в мэрию. Это было неотъемлемой частью деятельности, и Рей, как наследник, должен был быть готов к скучным собраниям, толпам надоедливых людей и прочим не слишком приятным вещам.  
Все время, пока шло собрание, юноша сидел тихо, внимательно вслушиваясь в разговоры. Но под конец все больше мрачнел.  
— Я не думал, что ты занимаешься и такими вещами, — объяснил он Арею, когда они вышли из здания. — Руководишь людьми, распределяешь бюджет... Я в этом ничего не понимаю.  
— Научишься, в этом нет ничего сложного, — успокоил отец.  
— Мне нравится изобретать, но в деньгах я ничего не понимаю... — продолжал Рей, понуро опустив голову. — Я боюсь, что все разорю...  
— У тебя столько денег будет, — усмехнулся дьявол, ободряюще потрепав его по волосам. — Чтобы разориться, придется очень постараться. Все будет хорошо, сынок. Не думай пока об этом, у тебя еще есть время, научишься.  
— Я просто уже сейчас понимаю свои склонности. И все, что связано с распределением денег, мне... не нравится.  
Арей вздохнул, открывая дверь машины и садясь за руль. Рей забрался на соседнее сидение и поджал ноги, стараясь не смотреть на отца. Для него это было настоящей трагедией.  
— Ты меня еще любишь? — мрачно буркнул он.  
— Конечно, — подтвердил дьявол, приобнимая его и целуя в макушку.  
— Я боялся, что ты перестанешь меня любить, если я не справлюсь... Ты правда меня не разлюбишь?  
— Правда.  
Немного успокоившись, Рей прижался к отцу, зарываясь лицом в тонкую ткань рубашки. Его настигло первое в жизни разочарование в себе. И первый страх потерять то, что дорого. Но мальчик без души, выросший в аду, не мог понять чувств обычного ребенка. Поэтому просто гладил его, прикрыв глаза и тепло улыбаясь. Он не сомневался в своем сыне и не принимал его страхов всерьез.  
С того дня Рейкит начал усердно учиться. Это Арей заметил уже через пару недель, когда, под полночь вернувшись из бара, застал сына спящим прямо за столом. Напротив мерцал экран ноутбука, освещая эту картину. Похоже, Рей уснул еще до того, как стемнело...  
С недовольством растолкав его, Арей строго поинтересовался:  
— Кроватей в доме мало?  
— Прости... — сонно отозвался Рей, поежившись и зевнув. — Я и не заметил, как заснул...  
Довольно грубо схватив сына за плечо, дьявол отвел его в постель.  
— Еще раз увижу, как ты спишь за книгами — накажу, — пригрозил он, убедившись, что Рей лег и накрылся одеялом.  
— Прости, я больше не буду, — устало пообещал юноша, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь в подушку.  
Через мгновение он уже спал, мирно посапывая. Арей поцеловал его в лоб и слабо улыбнулся, выходя из комнаты. В пути до спальни он пролистал расчеты с прихваченного со стола КПК. Конечно, в них были ошибки и неточности, порой очень глупые и досадные, но дьявол испытал гордость при мысли о том, что все это было достигнуто с нуля всего за две недели. Но все же оно не стоило того. И он надеялся, что сын это понял.  
Но это оказалось не так.  
Через несколько дней Арей опять обнаружил, что Рейкит уснул за расчетами. Вздохнув, он перенес его в кровать, решив не будить на этот раз. Он и сам частенько допоздна работал в лаборатории. Но Рей был всего лишь подростком, его организм мог плохо переносить такие нагрузки. Особенно когда в них совершенно не было необходимости.  
По мере взросления открывались новые возможности. Способность выживать без пищи и воды, подолгу обходиться без сна и отдыха. Регенерация у детей тоже была намного слабее. И пусть Рей уже почти достиг того возраста, в котором дьявол мог полноценно сражаться, не стоило переоценивать его силы. Арей помнил юного себя из той реальности, где пришлось сражаться с отцом. И там отчетливо была видна разница в их возможностях. Даже сейчас он был намного слабее. Но иначе и быть не могло...  
Сын спал почти до полудня. Арей начал отчитывать его сразу же, как он спустился вниз, чтобы отправиться на кухню и немного перекусить.  
— Ты опять уснул над книгами. Нельзя так себя изводить, — строго произнес он, поймав Рея цепким взглядом.  
Из-под очков его глаза казались еще более холодными и суровыми. И, пожалуй, усталыми... Сказывалась многочасовая работа в лаборатории. Рей замечал, что отец в последнее время стал пропадать там почти безвылазно. Пытался от чего-то отвлечься, забыться?.. Он никогда не говорил о том, что его беспокоило...  
— Прости... — виновато ответил юноша, подходя к нему с опущенной головой. Он не хотел его расстроить... Совсем наоборот...  
— Я обещал, что тебя накажу, — бесстрастно произнес дьявол, поигрывая бокалом вина, зажатым в руке.  
— Н-не надо... Ты никогда меня раньше не наказывал...  
— Я с тобой поговорил? Поговорил. Ты понял? Не понял. Значит, я объясню по-другому.  
Усмехнувшись, Арей отставил бокал и, приобняв сына за пояс, притянул ближе. Он смотрел так пристально, сощурившись, что юноше сделалось не по себе. Меньше всего он ожидал того, что произошло дальше. Рука отца скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра, а губы вовлекли в поцелуй.  
— Папа... Ты очень добрый... — прошептал Рей, смутившись, когда он отстранился.  
Арей издал тихий смешок. И тут же припал к его шее, расцеловал запястья и ладони.  
— Мне так тяжело от тебя оторваться, — усмехнулся он, утыкаясь сыну в грудь. — Я не любил Агвареса, потому что он напоминал его мать. А тебя я люблю, потому что ты похож на меня и моего отца.  
Рей тихо выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами в седые волосы и утыкаясь носом в их мягкий шелк. Отец впервые говорил с ним о своих чувствах к брату... Но этот разговор так и не был продолжен. А Рей побоялся сам о чем-то спросить.  
Арей больше не заставал сына уснувшим за расчетами. Но замечал, насколько усталым и вялым тот выглядит, пересекаясь с ним днем. Причину он выяснил совершенно случайно, решив прогуляться до дальнего балкона, чтобы покурить там, глядя на луну. Бессонница мучила уже не первую ночь и, как оказалось, не его одного.  
Проходя мимо комнаты Рея, дьявол различил за дверью слабый свет. Ворвавшись туда и сорвав с постели одеяло, он утвердился в своих подозрениях — сын снова тратил ночи на расчеты, спрятавшись под ним. Арей влепил ему сильную пощечину. Он был вне себя от ярости. Любому терпению однажды находился предел.  
— Не надо! — испуганно пискнул Рей, инстинктивно заслоняясь от следующего удара.  
Дьявол дрожал от гнева и бессилия, злясь на себя за эту вспышку злости. Он так долго старался избегать этого... И снова... Дело было не в Агваресе и не в Рее. Дело было в нем самом. Он просто не мог себя сдерживать... Зачем он вообще взялся за воспитание ребенка, если понимал, что ему это не под силу?  
Резко развернувшись, Арей быстрым шагом ушел прочь. Через некоторое время внизу с грохотом что-то разбилось. Рей сжался, обхватывая себя руками, и разрыдался, уткнувшись в колени. Он видел, как отец может злиться и бить брата. Но никогда не думал, что такая участь постигнет его самого.  
Когда слезы высохли, Рей спустился к отцу. Тот нервно курил, вышагивая по гостиной.  
— Папа... Прости меня, пожалуйста... Этого правда больше не повторится... — всхлипнул юноша, боясь приблизиться к нему и останавливаясь чуть в отдалении.  
— Ты меня не послушался, — процедил дьявол холодно и мрачно. — Уже не первый раз.  
— Прости меня... Накажи меня... Накажи сильно и по-настоящему...  
— Отстань.  
Рей задрожал, ощущая, как на глаза вновь накатывают слезы.  
— Папочка... — позвал он с отчаянной болью, но в ответ получил очередное ледяное:  
— Отстань от меня.  
Бросившись к отцу, юноша обнял его, шепча отчаянное:  
— Я тебя очень люблю...  
Но Арей лишь оттолкнул его без жалости и сострадания.  
— А я никого не люблю.  
Боль разрывала сердце. Рей сорвался с места и побежал прочь, захлебываясь в рыданиях. Боль была настолько невыносимой, что в голову не пришло ничего лучше, чем заглушить ее новой. Он почему-то почти не почувствовал лезвия, пронзившего руку насквозь. Реальность ощущалась рваными урывками. Рей просто застыл, не понимая, что делать дальше и зачем, пока его с силой не встряхнули чьи-то руки. Бешеный голос что-то кричал, но слова разбивались о пелену тумана, застилавшего сознание. А потом все затихло и погасло.

Арей рвал и метал, круша все в порыве ярости. Первые несколько минут Айон вытерпел стоически. Но его терпение лопнуло, когда в паре сантиметров от виска пролетела тяжелая ваза, едва не угодив в голову. Архангелу повезло, что он успел вовремя увернуться. Благо, реакция была отменной.  
Скрутив сына, он с трудом заставил его успокоиться и насильно усадил на кровать, стиснув в объятиях. Теперь можно было начинать диалог...  
— Почему в меня всегда влюбляются дети? — взвыл дьявол, утыкаясь отцу в плечо. — Рейкит ведет себя, как Агварес. Как они меня все достали!  
— Он уверен в своей неполноценности, — попытался объяснить Айон, сомневаясь, что до сына дойдет. — Потому и работал, изводя себя. Чтобы доказать, что не ничтожество.  
— Меня бесит, когда мне приходится повторять по сто раз одно и то же. Бесит, когда меня игнорируют и пропускают мои слова мимо ушей.  
— Да, я понимаю. Рейкит очень тебя любит и во всем остальном послушался бы. Но ему казалось, что если он бросит работу, то в будущем разочарует тебя.  
— Мне надоело воспитывать детей. Они все неадекватные и психованные.  
— Ты такой же.  
— Ты меня не воспитывал! Меня ад воспитывал!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, успокаивающе поглаживая сына по волосам.  
— Ты когда-нибудь говорил ему, что тебе не важно, унаследует ли он твой город? Что он хороший, даже если пойдет другим путем?  
— Ты мне такого никогда не говорил.  
Вздрогнув, архангел отстранился, уязвленно глядя в решительные и безжалостные глаза.  
— Чему ты меня пытаешься учить? — презрительно хмыкнул Арей.  
Все это время... Этого он хотел? Чтобы его любили за то, кто он есть? Не за статус... Не за то, что он сын и наследник... За то, кто он есть...  
— Мне не важно, будешь ли ты разделять мою мечту, — произнес Айон, вновь заключая его в объятия. — Я сам ее исполню. Хочу просто, чтобы ты был счастлив. С ней или без нее, со мной или без меня... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты попробовал... И если это не принесет тебе счастья, я сделаю что-то другое...  
— Ты сейчас искренне говоришь?  
— Да...  
— И тебе правда все равно, что я не хочу, чтобы твоя мечта исполнилась?  
— Я сам ее исполню...  
— А может, я не хочу, чтоб она исполнялась.  
Помрачнев, Айон отвернулся, уставившись в пол, на котором валялись осколки. Ради чего он вообще старался? На что тратил свою жизнь?  
— Что, так ты меня уже не любишь? — мрачно усмехнулся дьявол.  
— Люблю. Но от этого только больнее...  
— Потому что себя ты любишь больше.  
— А ты тоже?  
— Что?  
— Себя любишь больше?  
— Отстань.  
Ради него... Но зачем? Зачем было делать ради сына то, что было ему не нужно? Или все же...  
— Рейкит... — медленно произнес архангел, не оборачиваясь. — Больше тебя не ослушается. Он не воспринимал твои слова всерьез, так как ты наказывал его шутливо. Теперь он увидел, как ты разозлился.  
— Я один раз его уже ударил. Я не хочу делать ему так же больно, как делал Агваресу.  
— Если ты его выгонишь, ему будет еще больнее... Он не Агварес. Его ты не любил. А Рейкита любил... Он этого не забудет.  
— Я любил Агвареса. Пытался любить... Не стоило мне его растить. Никого из них.  
— Теперь уже ничего не изменить... Поговори с ним. Объясни, что вышел из себя. Что он не виноват. Объясни, что любишь его. И ты сам... Ты тоже ни в чем не виноват...  
Хотелось ответить только: «Нет, блять, я виноват». Но Арей промолчал.  
Он долго не решался навестить сына. Уже стоя на пороге его комнаты, долго колебался и курил, пытаясь успокоить нервы. Теперь все точно не могло быть по-прежнему... Он сам все разрушил. Поступив с Реем, как с Агваресом... Пусть даже так долго удавалось этого избегать...  
Наконец приоткрыв дверь, он шагнул через порог и остановился, сделав всего пару шагов. Сын лежал в постели и, по всей видимости, слушал что-то, но отложил наушники, когда он вошел. Рука его все еще была перебинтована — рана оказалась сквозной, слишком глубокой, чтобы так легко поддаться регенерации. Арей никогда не славился физической силой, но даже у него в этом возрасте дела с физическими способностями обстояли лучше. Это добавляло душевных терзаний. Он очень переживал за сына, хоть и пытался изо всех сил показать, что все сложится хорошо.  
— Папа... — тихо позвал Рей, привставая.  
— Прости меня, — с усилием произнес дьявол, решив начать с главного.  
— Это ты прости! — затараторил юноша, глядя на него с мольбой и надеждой. — Я виноват... Я тебя довел... Я тебя люблю... Очень... Я буду слушаться... Прости меня... Прости, что разозлил... Прости... Я больше не буду... Я буду хорошим...  
— Ты и так хороший, — утешил Арей, подходя к сыну и заключая его в объятия. — И ты мне не раб. Я просто беспокоился... И вышел из себя...  
— Ты больше не сердишься?  
— Нет.  
Рей прижался покрепче, обнимая отца в ответ и зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. Дьявол корил себя за несдержанность, за то, что причинил ему боль. Стоило ли рассказать правду?.. Или ребенку незачем было об этом знать?..  
— Тебе надо отдыхать, — напомнил Арей, мягко укладывая его обратно. — Мне пора идти, я буду вечером. Я только хотел сказать, что если тебе не нравится заниматься финансами, то можешь больше не напрягаться. Я все равно буду любить тебя, даже если ты не станешь моим наследником.  
Поцеловав сына в лоб, он зашагал к двери.  
— Но мне нравится... — донесся вслед жалобный голос. — Мне очень понравилось это, когда у меня стало получаться...  
— Делай, что хочешь, — махнул рукой дьявол.  
Он не был уверен насчет того, солгал ли сын. Но совершенно не хотел сейчас об этом думать.  
Вечером, когда Арей вернулся домой, Рейкит еще спал, утомленный всем, что случилось за последнее время. Дьявол просидел с ним до ночи. Хвалил за успехи, напоминал, что будет любить несмотря ни на что, просил не поступать так больше и простить за вспышку ярости. Рей был счастлив. Он, так же, как и Агварес, довольствовался уже тем, что отец просто находится рядом. Что позволяет с ним говорить.

Агварес не знал, как реагировать на сцену, представшую перед глазами. Посреди гостиной валялась кровавая куча истерзанных тел, на которой восседал Арей. Демон знал об этом своеобразном способе отца снимать стресс, но зрелище было слишком шокирующим, чтобы к нему привыкнуть.  
— Папа... — позвал Агварес дрогнувшим голосом. Арей, развалившийся в трупах, обернулся к нему не сразу. — Папа, ты что делаешь?  
— Получаю удовольствие, — расхохотался дьявол, кидая в него чьим-то пальцем.  
— А можно к тебе?  
— А тебе не противно? — усмехнулся Арей. Агварес помотал головой. — Ну запрыгивай.  
Осторожно усевшись рядом, Агварес поежился. Одежда тут же пропиталась кровью. Судя по всему, отец убил их только что, раз она еще не успела засохнуть... В чьей-то развороченной грудной клетке еще продолжало слабо биться сердце. Не дожидаясь, пока оно застынет, Агварес обхватил его пальцами и выдернул, разорвав артерии. На ощупь оно оказалось скользким и противным.  
— Я не так его себе представлял... — пробормотал демон тихо и задумчиво.  
— Посмотри, оно прикольное, — усмехнулся отец. — А я глаза люблю.  
— Какие тебе больше нравятся?  
— Голубые.  
Агварес вздохнул и грустно опустил голову.  
— А мои глаза тебе не нравятся?  
— Нет. Твои глаза не такие, как у нас. Они черные и грязные, как у твоей матери.  
Изменившись в лице, демон вскочил и побежал прочь.  
— Стой! Не разноси грязь по дому! Убью! — донеслось вслед, но он не остановился.  
Выбежав из дома, он мчался, не разбирая дороги, весь в крови. Слезы застилали глаза. Арей нагнал уже у самого леса.  
— У тебя совсем мозгов нет! — зарычал он, пару раз приложив сына головой о дерево. — Тебя могут увидеть!  
Домой Агвареса тащили за волосы, и он едва поспевал за отцом. А потом ему предстояла долгая и тяжелая уборка. Отмывать жилище от крови было не так-то просто. Как и выносить во двор ошметки истерзанных тел.

— Чего? — переспросил Астарот, решив, что ослышался. Только что... Что это была за странная просьба?  
— Хочу другие глаза, — глухо повторил Агварес, опустив голову. — Папе такие не нравятся...  
— Это он тебя с такими родил, — хмыкнул Правитель Ада, недовольный, что его отвлекли от безделья из-за такой ерунды. — Иди и не выебывайся.  
Сжав кулаки, Агварес попытался нанести удар, но Астарот перехватил его руку.  
— Брысь отсюда, — бесстрастно произнес он, и было ясно — дважды повторять не станет. Это Агварес знал хорошо...  
Он уходил ни с чем, впрочем, не слишком разочарованный в результате. У Астарота с легкостью можно было попросить кучу разных мелочей. Даже много денег. Даже уничтожить целую галактику. Но стоило попросить что-то ради Арея...  
Все больше мрачнея, Агварес поднялся на крыльцо и нос к носу столкнулся с отцом. Тот вцепился ему в плечо, не давая пройти дальше.  
— Где ты шлялся? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — От тебя воняет этой тварью.  
— Я... Просто... — залепетал Агварес, не зная, как оправдаться.  
Арей бросил его на стену и с силой вжал в нее, вонзая когти в ключицу.  
— Тогда, в детстве. Он заставил тебя пойти с ним?  
— Я не знаю... Я хотел...  
— Что он с тобой делал?  
— Ничего... Плохого... Он...  
— Этого не может быть, — прорычал дьявол, все глубже вонзая когти. — Тогда зачем ты вернулся, если тебе с ним было хорошо?  
— Я стал скучать... — жалобно всхлипнул Агварес, сжавшись от страха и боли. — Прости, что ушел... Прости, что я родился...  
Арей оттолкнул его и замахнулся. Но почему-то остыл и сдержался. Это он должен был просить прощения. Он. И никто другой.  
— Я ушел, потому что мне стало страшно... — тихо прошептал демон, обхватывая себя руками.  
— Что я тебя убью?  
— Да...  
— А сейчас?  
— Сейчас для меня это уже не важно... Даже если ты меня убьешь, лучше уж я буду с тобой... Я тебя люблю, папа... Очень люблю...  
Агварес тихо пискнул, когда отец обнял его, привлекая к себе. Как же Арей хотел не причинять им боли... Как же хотел...

Мягкие волосы струились по груди длинным водопадом. Арей перебирал их, медленно пропуская сквозь пальцы белоснежные пряди. Отец был великолепен. Тело без единого изъяна, фиолетовые глаза, в которых чувствовалась невиданная сила. И он мог целовать его... Ласкать, прижиматься, чувствуя жар смуглой кожи. Ощущать его в себе...  
— Хватит дразнить меня, — хмыкнул дьявол, отдвигаясь. — У меня нет настроения.  
Айон разочарованно вздохнул. Уткнувшись сыну в шею, он тихо и довольно заурчал. Его рука лежала у Арея на груди, и тот не спешил ее скидывать. Наоборот, устремился навстречу, поддаваясь ласкам.  
— У тебя же нет настроения? — усмехнулся архангел.  
— У меня нет настроения с тобой играть. Хочу лежать бревном, чтоб ты меня трахал. Хочу ничего не делать и получать удовольствие.  
Айон не был против такого расклада. Арей расслабленно прикрыл глаза, и отец начал ласкать его — медленно и самозабвенно. От наслаждения дьявол тихонько постанывал и подрагивал, запустив руку в густые белоснежные волосы.  
— Пойдешь со мной убивать? — ухмыльнулся он, вцепившись в них и заставив отца отстраниться.  
Спустя четверть часа они уже были на месте. При виде двух демонов люди разбегались в ужасе. Арей убивал их с легкостью, с жуткой улыбкой на лице. А, закончив, вырывал им глаза, придирчиво разглядывал и оставлял самые красивые. Дома у него уже скопилась приличная коллекция.  
После того, как все окружающие были убиты, Арей принялся играться с их останками. Он наматывал кишки на меч, отрывал конечности, вырывал органы из искореженных тел и кидал на дальность, пытаясь поставить рекорд.  
— Тебе просто убить недостаточно, — заметил Айон, терпеливо созерцая всю эту вакханалию. — Тебе еще надо повыделываться.  
Сын игриво показал ему язык. А потом рывком притянул к себе и впился в губы, пачкая в крови. Повиснув на шее отца, он хохотал, как припадочный, и терся об него, недвусмысленно намекая на близость и не позволяя отстраниться. Поняв, что Арею окончательно сорвало крышу, Айон подхватил его на руки и унес домой. В полете дьявол не переставая лез целоваться и не прекратил даже после того, как отец пригрозил уронить его вниз.  
Уже лежа на диване, куда заботливо уложил архангел, Арей немного пришел в себя и посмотрел на него почти осмысленным взглядом.  
— Хочешь, я тебе глаз подарю? — поинтересовался он, извлекая из кармана разные глаза.  
— Я к тебе больше не приду, — мрачно ответил Айон, отодвигаясь подальше.  
— Ты злой и эгоистичный! Я на тебя обиделся!  
— А ты меня вообще собирался изнасиловать.  
— Ты меня много раз насиловал!  
— Ничего не много...  
— Много! — разозлился Арей, толкая отца и заставляя упасть на диван, а потом садясь на него сверху. — Ты злой и думаешь только о себе! Ты не умеешь правильно любить!  
— А ты?  
— Я тебя люблю!  
— Я тебя тоже... Но кто сказал, что мы любим друг друга правильно?  
— Я сказал! Ты меня любишь неправильно! Ты злой эгоист!  
— А ты меня правильно?  
— Да! — решительно заявил Арей, впиваясь в губы отца. Но Айон оттолкнул и встал.  
— Я вернусь, когда ты придешь в себя, — хмыкнул он, оставляя сына в одиночестве.  
От хлопка двери дьявол вздрогнул и яростно сжал кулаки.  
— Что с тобой, папа? — робко спросил Рейкит, выглянувший из кухни.  
Арей молча взял его за плечо и повел за собой. Рей тихо выдохнул, переступая порог лаборатории. Ему доводилось быть здесь впервые. Отец подвел к стеллажам, где хранились заспиртованные органы. От этого зрелища делалось не по себе, и все же оно вызывало жгучий интерес. Юноша хотел осмотреть здесь все-все-все. Но Арей указал на одну-единственную банку.  
— А это глаза Айона, — поведал он с безумной улыбкой. — Правда, они красивые?  
Рей сглотнул. Совсем не так он представлял себе свой первый визит сюда...  
— Красивые, — подтвердил он осторожно. Трудно было оценить красоту, когда она навевала ужас.  
Арей потрепал за щечку. Его, кажется, такой ответ вполне удовлетворил.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне принадлежал, — с порога заявил дьявол.  
Айон обернулся и, поправив очки, воззрился на него как на сумасшедшего.  
— Прямо как раб? — поинтересовался он сдержанно.  
— Если бы я хотел раба, я бы любил Агвареса, — раздраженно отмахнулся Арей. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты ничто не любил больше, чем меня. Не спал ни с кем, кроме меня, и проводил со мной много времени.  
— Ну хорошо, — улыбнулся архангел.  
Дьявол подозрительно прищурился, подойдя к нему почти вплотную.  
— Что тебе не нравится? — вздохнул Айон. У него было ощущение, будто этот взгляд сейчас просверлит в нем дыру.  
— Ищу подвох.  
— Его нет.  
Арей недобро хмыкнул, но взгляд его все же смягчился.  
— Тебя надо наказать, — заявил он с серьезным видом.  
— И как? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— А можно, я твой член отрежу и себе оставлю?  
— Иди в жопу, — категорично отозвался архангел.  
— Отрастет, — фыркнул дьявол. — Неженка. Если ты будешь рядом целиком, мне не захочется тебя расчленять.  
— Я буду, — пообещал Айон.  
Арей довольно ухмыльнулся. «Испугался?» — так и говорили его зловещие глаза.  
Отец поцеловал в губы, вовлекая в нежную близость. Примирение состоялось.


	7. Глава 7. Твердость характера

Настроение в тот день было скверным. Арей ненавидел разъезжать по городам, когда того требовала необходимость. Но, стараясь уложить все многочисленные неприятные дела в один день, только больше выматывался.  
Когда он вернулся домой, было уже за полночь. Рей с порога бросился ему на шею, сообщая с сияющим видом:  
— Папа, я изобрел кое-что очень интересное, пойдем, тебе понравится!  
Он выглядел очень усталым. Всклокоченные волосы, синие мешки под глазами... Арей узнавал в нем себя.  
Сын притащил в лабораторию, которая с недавнего времени оказалась в полном его распоряжении. Какие-то эксперименты удавались не очень и подчас влекли за собой разрушения, но дьявол всегда закрывал на это глаза. Невозможно было создать что-то совсем без неудач. И не всегда удавалось заранее учесть последствия... Впрочем, у Рея был доступ только к части лаборатории, поэтому за сохранность действительно важных вещей Арей мог не опасаться.  
Подведя отца к компьютеру, Рей усадил его за стол. Компьютер выглядел совершенно обычным. На экране тоже не нашлось ничего заслуживающего внимания.  
— Смотри, — с затаенным восторгом произнес Рей, указывая на него.  
Арей был уверен, что сын не произвел абсолютно никаких телодвижений, но картинка на экране изменилась. Обернувшись, дьявол недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
— Он улавливает мои мысленные команды, — пояснил Рей, смущенно опуская глаза. — Я долго над этим работал... И у меня наконец-то получилось... Правда, я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы он мог улавливать не только мои мысли... Чтобы мог переключаться на чужие... Но так, чтобы моими данными не смог управлять кто-то другой...  
— Ты так стараешься, — усмехнулся Арей, приобнимая его. — У тебя еще все получится.  
Сын прижался к нему, польщенный похвалой.  
— Папа, я хочу с тобой полетать в космосе... Посмотреть другие планеты, и как там все живут... Я когда-нибудь построю большой космический корабль, который будет как целая планета. И мы сможем путешествовать на нем долгие годы...  
— Может, когда-нибудь, — уклончиво пообещал Арей. — А сейчас тебе надо спать. На сегодня ты сделал достаточно.  
— Я опять работал допоздна, хотя ты говорил так не делать... — тихо буркнул Рей, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы. — Ты меня накажешь?  
Подхватив сына на руки, дьявол донес его до кровати и, повалив на нее, принялся щекотать. Рей смеялся, неуклюже отбиваясь.  
— Ты меня решил защекотать в наказание? — хихикнул он, когда отец лег на него сверху.  
Арей усмехнулся и поцеловал сына, припав к мягким податливым губам. Ласковые руки заскользили по телу юноши, лишая одежды. Отвердевший член уперся в бедро...  
Рейкит вскрикнул, когда отец вошел в него, и вцепился когтями в его плечи, царапая до боли. Дьявол тут же отстранился. И, бросив тяжелый взгляд на сына, вышел из комнаты. Но тот кинулся за ним.  
— Папа, извини... — жалобно всхлипнул Рей, догоняя отца и заключая в объятия.  
— Отстань, — отозвался Арей мрачным, почти равнодушным голосом, в котором улавливалась примесь раздражения и легкого презрения.  
Юноша разрыдался, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Чего ты ревешь? — нервно прорычал дьявол.  
— Ты меня оттолкнул...  
— Потому что я хочу трахаться.  
— Я тоже хочу... — выдавил Рей сквозь частые всхлипы. — Я могу потерпеть... Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо...  
Не выдержав, отец схватил его за волосы и, ударив о стену, отшвырнул прочь. По щеке потекла кровь, срываясь с подбородка и с глухим звуком разбиваясь каплями об пол.  
— Прости... — тихо повторял юноша, не поднимая глаз. — Прости... Прости... Прости...  
— Почему ты не сопротивляешься? — процедил дьявол сквозь зубы.  
— Потому что люблю тебя... — с надрывом всхлипнул сын. — И не могу... Сопротивляться... Если ты бьешь меня, значит, я заслужил... Значит, я тебя огорчил...  
Арей едва сдержался от нового удара.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице архангела, когда перед самым его лицом о стену разбилась ваза. Осколки разлетелись в стороны, и некоторые едва не разрезали кожу. Айон сохранял железное хладнокровие.  
— Они не люди, — процедил Арей. — Они вещи.  
— Кто? — сдержанно поинтересовался Айон. Он так давно привык к поведению сына, что уже не акцентировал внимания на таких мелочах, как разбитые в приступе ярости предметы.  
Дьявол плюхнулся на диван, со злости стукнув кулаком по мягкой спинке.  
— Рейкит и Агварес. Они не имеют своего мнения и все терпят, что я делаю.  
— А с тобой можно по-другому?  
— Ты не терпишь.  
— Ты сам ко мне по-другому относишься. К тому же, я не зашуганный ребенок, как они.  
— Мне больно с ними. Они не могут дать мне сдачи. Я не хочу им делать больно, но они слишком слабые и неуверенные в себе, чтобы мне сопротивляться. Я чувствую себя виноватым.  
— А не делать им больно ты не можешь?  
— Нет.  
Айон вздохнул, откидываясь в кресле и устало массируя переносицу.  
— Скажи им, что тебе не нравится, что они не сопротивляются... Что от этого тебе только хуже...  
— Избей меня, — прозвучала внезапная просьба.  
Архангел обернулся к сыну, воззрившись на него с легким недоумением. Дьявол сидел, опершись локтями на колени и мрачно уставившись в пол. Агварес знал и об Астароте, и о том, что Арей сумасшедший... Но Рею никто не говорил об этом. Ничего не говорил. Айон не хотел вмешиваться, боясь все испортить. Но, кажется, все и так пошло прахом...  
— Прямо избить? — усмехнулся он, подходя к сыну. — Головой об стену?  
— Да.  
— Мне мозги твои дороги. Раздевайся.  
Арей медленно покачал головой, и тут же сильная пощечина свалила на пол. Поясница прогнулась под тяжестью чужого ботинка. Отец разорвал рубашку когтями, и спину обожгли удары плети.  
Дьявол дергался каждый раз, когда плеть жалила кожу, оставляя на ней кровавые следы, и сдавленно постанывал сквозь зубы, царапая когтями пол. Когда Айон собрался обрушить на сына очередной удар, тот перехватил плеть в воздухе и дернул на себя, заставив упасть. Архангел только потрясенно охнул, принимая грубый поцелуй и позволяя схватить себя за волосы.  
— Трахни меня. Жестко, — потребовал дьявол, прокусывая ему губу.  
Айон не замедлил исполнить просьбу. Он двигался быстрыми, рваными рывками, впиваясь зубами в соблазнительно изогнутую шею и наслаждаясь стонами удовольствия и боли. Арею становилось легче... Только поэтому Айон делал это. Ради него. Потому что он об этом просил.  
— Доволен? — хрипло шепнул архангел, поднимая его на руки, обессиленного и дрожащего, и укладывая на диван.  
Дьявол не ответил. Дыхание восстанавливалось, становясь все ровнее и спокойнее. Айон нежно поцеловал его полуприкрытые будто в забытии глаза.  
— Ты должен все ему рассказать, — тихо произнес он, запуская пальцы в волосы сына.  
Арей промолчал.

Рейкит вздрогнул, когда его обняли и прижали к теплой груди. Он плакал так долго и самозабвенно, что ничего не замечал вокруг. И уж точно не ожидал этого...  
— Папа... — всхлипнул он, подняв глаза. — Прости...  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — тихо произнес Арей, утешающе поглаживая его по волосам.  
— Хорошо... — кивнул Рей, сглотнув слезы и приготовившись слушать.  
— Давай договоримся, что ты больше не будешь позволять мне себя бить.  
— Не буду... позволять?  
— Я ведь тебя тренировал, ты ничуть не слабее меня. Ты можешь мне сопротивляться.  
— Но ты же мой папа! Как я могу тебя ударить?  
— Можешь не бить. Можешь меня оттолкнуть и уйти.  
— Но... Если ты меня бьешь, значит, я заслужил...  
— Нет. Пообещай мне, что будешь сопротивляться и не дашь себя ударить.  
Рей снова всхлипнул, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
— Пообещай, — с нажимом повторил Арей, крепко целуя его в висок. — Я не всегда могу себя контролировать, но не хочу причинять тебе боль.  
— Ты бьешь меня... не потому, что я заслужил? А потому, что не можешь себя контролировать?  
— Да.  
— Папа... — прошептал Рей, крепче прижимаясь к отцу и вцепляясь ему в рубашку. — Хорошо, я обещаю...  
Дьявол поцеловал его в лоб, зарываясь носом в растрепанные черные волосы. Сын был так похож на него... Арей не хотел причинять ему боль. Не хотел, чтобы он покорно принимал ее. И пусть даже не в его силах было сдерживаться каждый раз, когда душу охватывала ярость... Как же хотелось все изменить...  
— Я всегда мечтал о таком сыне, как ты, — тихо произнес он ему на ушко. — Ты мне очень дорог. Прости меня. Прости, что я тебя избил.  
— Ты же это сделал просто потому, что не можешь себя контролировать!  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты стал увереннее в себе. Ты не должен никому подчиняться.  
— А тебе?  
— Я никогда не требовал от тебя подчинения.  
Рей уткнулся в грудь отцу, постепенно успокаиваясь. Всхлипывания стихали и гасли, тело почти перестало дрожать. Главное, его любили... Несмотря ни на что...

Когда кто-то постучал в дверь, Арея, как назло, не было дома. Рейкит не слишком любил принимать гостей. Он старался избегать любого общества, предпочитая одиночество и покой. Но все же, решившись, открыл. И, как оказалось, сделал это совершенно зря...  
За дверью оказалась жутковатого вида девушка, какими-то неуловимыми манерами напоминающая Астарту, которую несколько раз втайне от отца приводил Агварес. Астарта не впечатляла Рея, и он старался как можно реже с ней пересекаться. Эта же особь наводила на него невероятный ужас одним своим видом.  
— А ты еще кто? — хмыкнула девушка, оттесняя его плечом и бесцеремонно проходя в дом. — Папаша что, новую зверюшку себе завел?  
Плюхнувшись на диван, она сбросила тяжелые сапоги и закинула ноги на подлокотник, принимая расслабленную позу. Ей явно было плевать на местное гостеприимство.  
— Его дома... нет... — заикаясь, едва выговорил Рей. — А ты что... дочь моего папы?  
— Папы?  
— Арея... Он мой папа...  
Эмира хмыкнула и развалилась на диване поудобнее.  
— Я его подожду, а ты пока тащи чего-нибудь выпить.  
Рей не нашелся, что ответить на это наглое заявление. Еще бы, какая-то не обремененная манерами девушка решила им покомандовать...  
— Ну, че глаза свои на меня пыришь? — не стала церемониться Эмира. — Метнулся за бухлом быстро.  
— Это папы... — робко возразил юноша, вконец теряясь. — Я... Я не могу так просто трогать...  
Сестра не поленилась встать для того, чтобы отвесить ему смачный пинок под зад.  
— Че, борзый, что ли? — угрожающе вопросила она.  
Рей неожиданно расплакался, сам не понимая, почему. С ним никогда еще не обращались так грубо и бесцеремонно.  
— Малявка, — презрительно хмыкнула Эмира, теряя к нему интерес.  
Выпивку она нашла сама, без посторонней помощи, и, снова плюхнувшись на диван, принялась поглощать ее ужасающими темпами. Рей не решился оставить сестру без присмотра. С опаской примостившись в кресле, он съежился и обхватил руками колени, подтянутые груди. Время в ожидании Арея тянулось вечность и было наполнено зловещим молчанием.  
Когда дьявол вернулся, он не поверил глазам, увидев в гостиной своего дома давно покинувшую его дочь. Но та оказалась вполне реальной. Как и пустые банки из-под пива, разбросанные повсюду и неаккуратно смятые.  
— Ну привет, батяня, — поздоровалась Эмира, хлопая его по плечу. — Мы будем жить с тобой.  
— М-мы? — пролепетал Рей. Его пронзил леденящий ужас. Неужели их было много?..  
Арей без слов обнял дочь. В дверь снова постучали, и юноша отправился открывать — больше на автопилоте — мыслительный процесс застыл, парализованный страхом. На пороге неожиданно оказался Агварес в компании Астарты и ее мужской версии. Так, во всяком случае, про себя охарактеризовал этого мужчину Рей.  
Не дожидаясь новых происшествий, он по-быстрому слинял в свою комнату, пока его не хватились. Арей навестил четверть часа спустя, уладив все дела.  
— Их много... Они странные, — всхлипнул Рей, прижимаясь к нему в поисках защиты.  
— Есть такое, — вздохнул отец, успокаивающе поглаживая по волосам. — Не бойся, они тебя обижать не будут. Просто поживут здесь немного. Эмира — моя дочь, я люблю ее. Я не думал, что она когда-нибудь вернется. А остальные двое — это ее семья.  
— Эмиру я боюсь...  
— Попробуй с ней подружиться. Она хорошая.  
— Она меня пнула, потому что я не стал приносить ей выпивку...  
— Она довольно грубая и немного сумасшедшая. Ты к ней привыкнешь.  
Рей крепче вцепился в отца, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку, и тихо захныкал, как напуганный ребенок.  
— Да не бойся ты их, — улыбнулся дьявол, целуя сына в макушку. — Единственный, кто может причинить реальный вред, это Астарот. Но ему, по-моему, давно на все насрать.  
— Почему он может причинить вред? — глухо прошептал юноша.  
— Это долгая история, — нехотя ответил Арей. Даже эти слова дались ему с трудом.  
— Эмира надо мной издевалась... — сменил тему Рей, не заметив его напряжения. Сейчас было не до того, целиком занимали лишь собственные проблемы. Слишком силен был неизгладимый ужас от знакомства с этой частью семьи.  
— Эмира над всеми издевается. Мне самому тяжело с ней сладить. Умей постоять за себя. Я в твоем возрасте был уже самостоятельным и умел давать отпор. Ты совсем взрослый, пора уже научиться быть самостоятельным. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты стал увереннее в себе. Я не перестану тебя любить и о тебе заботиться, если ты будешь не таким. Но без этого ты не будешь лидером и ничем не сможешь управлять.  
— Хорошо, папа. Я постараюсь...  
Улыбнувшись, Арей поцеловал сына в лоб и ушел, сочтя разговор оконченным. Его бесконечно изматывало все происходящее. Хотелось выйти на улицы и палить из дробовика, глядя на то, как разбегаются прочь людишки. Но вместо этого он просто отправился спать.  
Рей же остался наедине со своими страхами. Последующее столкновение с сестрой состоялось довольно скоро.  
— П-привет... — робко выдавил он, обнаружив ее на кухне в поисках чего-нибудь съестного.  
Съестное здесь можно было искать долго, поэтому выхода не оставалось — либо мучиться голодом, либо взглянуть своим страхам прямо в лицо. Сестра явно могла задержаться на неопределенный срок. Рей же предусмотрительно хранил еду в своей комнате и на кухню ходил лишь для того, чтобы разогреть извлеченное из своих личных закромов. Оставлять еду в общем доступе было опасно.  
— Иди сюда, мелочь пузатая, — ухмыльнулась Эмира, подзывая его пальцем.  
Рей с опаской приблизился, не зная, чего от нее ожидать.  
— Че пугливый такой? — хмыкнула демоница. — Папаня тебя любит. Он на тебя даже не орет.  
— Он... Бил меня... Иногда... — выговорил юноша, заикаясь, но получил в ответ лишь презрительное фырканье. — Почему ты такая грубая?  
— Я?! — разъярилась Эмира, отвешивая ему смачный пинок. — Че сказал?!  
Рей всхлипнул, с обидой поджимая губы. Слезы рвались из глаз, но плакать было так стыдно и малодушно...  
— Плакса, — поддразнила сестра, скорчив презрительную гримасу.  
Рей пулей вылетел из кухни, но натолкнулся на кого-то в дверях и едва не упал. Его поддержал Агварес и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, помог сесть.  
— Ты больше на меня не сердишься? — удивился Рей, цепляясь за него. — Я думал, ты ревнуешь и злишься...  
— Папа все равно не начнет меня любить, если я буду на тебя злиться, — пожал плечами брат. — Ты же не виноват, что он меня не любит.  
Рей опустил голову. Может, он и не был виноват... Но почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему доставалось все... Это было несправедливо.  
— Папа говорит, что я должен стать увереннее... — угрюмо пробормотал он, утыкаясь себе в колени. — А я плачу от обыкновенных слов...  
— Мы похожи, — мрачно усмехнулся Агварес, ободряюще приобнимая. Рей поднял на него жалобные, полные изумления глаза. — Нас обоих легко ранить. Но у тебя есть поддержка от того, кто тебе дорог. Цени это.  
Рей коротко кивнул, прижимаясь к брату. Положив голову ему на плечо, он думал о своем потрясающем везении. На месте Агвареса он никогда бы не смог простить... Даже того, кто был совсем ни в чем не виноват.

— Иди к нам, — позвал Астарот, едва Агварес заглянул в комнату.  
Тот огляделся и, неловко пробравшись сквозь море опустошенных банок, разбросанных по полу, сел на краешек кровати, на которой Правитель Ада валялся в компании Эмиры. Здесь, в свою очередь, были разбросаны крошки, чипсы и сухарики, а также много другой мелкой закуски.  
— А когда у меня будут внуки? — лениво поинтересовался Астарот, явно не испытывая сомнений по поводу того, будут ли они вообще.  
Агварес растерянно захлопал глазами.  
— Когда вы с дочей уже мне внуков родите? Хочу внуков! — заявил Правитель Ада. — Внуков мне!  
Агварес покраснел и придвинулся поближе к сестре. Обсуждать такое он был не намерен. Эмира усмехнулась и погладила его по волосам.  
— Батяня тебя обижает? — дружелюбно спросила она. — Накостылять ему?  
— Не надо, все нормально, — покачал головой Агварес. Не мог же он рассказать все как есть...  
Отец нашел его сегодня в петле. Каждый раз он оказывался рядом в такие моменты, даже если этого просто не могло случиться... Нашел и избил, заставляя хрипеть и кататься по полу, пытаясь поймать ртом хоть немного воздуха. Как же это было обидно и больно...  
— Ну, если че — жалуйся, — милостиво разрешила сестра, похлопав по плечу.  
— Спасибо... — по привычке поблагодарил Агварес, и тут же внезапный укол страха отвлек от неприятных воспоминаний. — Только не трогайте его... Я этого не хочу...  
— Ну и дурак, — хмыкнула Эмира, подбрасывая опустевшую банку из-под пива. Астарот разбил ее в полете прицельным выстрелом из пальца.  
— Я просто хотел с вами выпить... — тихо произнес Агварес. Он ощущал себя вконец подавленным.  
С ним поделились банкой пива. Он выпил. Потом еще. И еще. А потом его понесло...  
— Ты... знаешь... что папа тебя любит? — настойчиво спросил он у Эмиры, хватая ее за локоть.  
Та расхохоталась, будто он только что рассказал ей какую-то шутку.  
— Это не смешно! — рассердился Агварес.  
— Смешно, — возразила демоница.  
— Что смешного в том, что тебя папа любит?  
— Ты пришел, чтобы об этом поговорить?  
— Да...  
— Тогда вали отсюда.  
Агварес грустно посмотрел на нее, разжимая пальцы. Эмире на все было плевать...  
— Я должен был родиться тобой, а ты мной, — всхлипнул он. — Тогда бы отец меня любил, а тебе... Тебе все равно нет до него дела. Почему тебя папа любит?  
— Он меня не любит.  
— Любит!  
— Он не умеет.  
— Он любит, как умеет!  
— Никак не умеет, отстань, — раздраженно огрызнулась Эмира и треснула банкой пива по голове.  
Остаток вечера Агварес провел у реки. Он сидел на берегу и безутешно плакал, роняя на песок горькие слезы. Одинокий и несчастный. Время было уже далеко за полночь, когда его заставил вздрогнуть усталый оклик.  
— Ты тут теперь живешь? — поинтересовался Арей, подходя сзади. Он не выглядел злым или раздраженным, однако встречать его сейчас все равно было страшно.  
— Нет... Я просто... — залепетал Агварес, не находя себе оправданий.  
— Пошли домой, — коротко произнес дьявол и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь.  
Сын без возражений последовал за ним.  
В следующий раз они пересеклись лишь через пару дней. Заставать Арея с мечом в руках было небезопасно. Но сейчас он вполне мирно сидел, затачивая свое любимое оружие, и явно не собирался пока никого им убивать.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Агварес, все же предусмотрительно не приближаясь к нему.  
— Меня это успокаивает, — пояснил дьявол, с любовью разглядывая блестящее, гладкое лезвие. Оно не слишком-то требовало заточки. Даже мелкие повреждения меч восстанавливал сам, не требуя для себя никакой починки.  
Задумавшись на секунду, Арей обернулся к сыну и предложил:  
— Астарот ведь учил тебя сражаться? Хочешь, попробуем?  
— С тобой? — замялся Агварес. — Я не хочу сражаться с тобой... Но если ты хочешь...  
— Покалечишься еще, — усмехнулся дьявол.  
— Восстановлюсь...  
Подхватив меч, Арей вышел во двор. Агварес с робостью наблюдал за его уверенными, собранными движениями. Ни единого лишнего, суетливого... И все же отец был слабей.  
Первые несколько ударов Агварес отразил с точностью, но последний просто свалил его наземь, и меч оказался приставлен к горлу. Арей отвел лезвие и помог сыну встать, протянув ему руку. Исход был предрешен заранее. И дьявол находил слишком скучным сражение с тем, кто обречен проиграть.

Рейкит стоял на балконе, опершись на перила, и смотрел, как солнце медленно исчезает за лесом. Только здесь он все еще мог побыть в одиночестве, которого внезапно начало отчаянно не хватать. Он наслаждался тихим шелестом листвы и легким ветерком, прикрыв глаза и погрузившись в атмосферу безмятежной неги, когда позади кто-то негромко щелкнул пальцами, заставив резко и испуганно обернуться.  
— Ты чего такой пугливый? — поинтересовался Правитель Ада, усаживаясь на перила. — Дяденек с сигаретами никогда не видел?  
— Папа говорил, что ты единственный, кто может причинить реальный вред... — почему-то выпалил Рей первое, что пришло в голову. Слишком уж он был напуган и растерян.  
— Я? — искренне удивился Астарот, изумленно моргая глазами. — Я белый и пушистый!  
Подтверждая свои слова, Правитель Ада превратился в жирного пушистого кота, который тут же принялся тереться о ноги ошарашенного юноши. Кот довольно урчал и ласкался, явно просясь на ручки. Рей присел и запустил пальцы в мягкую шерстку.  
— Ты... умеешь превращаться?  
— Я много чего умею, — важно заявил Астарот, лучась неуемным самолюбием.  
— Так вот почему папа так сказал... Вы... Могущественный...  
Правитель Ада расхохотался, заваливаясь на бок и дрыгая лапками.  
— Я сказал что-то не то? — обескураженно уточнил Рей, с недоумением и ужасом взирая на это зрелище.  
Кот перевернулся на пузо и, потянувшись, как ни в чем не бывало спросил:  
— Хочешь конфетку?  
Приняв из лапы кота возникшую из ниоткуда карамельку, юноша еще больше проникся к нему уважением.  
— Спасибо, господин Астарот, — поблагодарил он и даже едва ощутимо поклонился.  
Правитель Ада же на это проявление почтительной вежливости только снова некультурно заржал.  
— Братан, ты че? Какой я тебе господин?  
— Вы многое умеете... — сконфузился Рей, все больше теряясь. — Вы сильный... Вот почему я так сказал...  
Посмеиваясь, кот извлек из шерсти сигарету, высек когтями искру и закурил, опершись на перила.  
— Почему вы такой странный? — тихо спросил юноша, не переставая поражаться происходящему.  
— Я? — удивился Астарот.  
— Вы обладаете огромной силой, а ведете себя как... Как...  
— Как кто?  
— Как гопник...  
— Че?  
— Простите... — смутился Рей, виновато прижимая ушки.  
Астарот недоуменно хмыкнул, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Ты какой-то странный.  
— Вы тоже странный... — осторожно возразил юноша. — Если бы я обладал такой силой, я бы стал, как папа...  
— Зачем? Он же больной на всю голову.  
— Он классный... Я так много старался, чтобы унаследовать его город... Но у меня не хватает уверенности... Если бы я обладал такой силой, как вы, я бы сделал себя уверенным...  
— С такой силой тебе станет скучно. Ты сможешь очень много. И это вряд ли принесет тебе уверенность. Скорее, наоборот. Эта ответственность куда больше. Ты будешь управлять не одним городом, а целым сплетением реальностей. Лучше тебе просто поверить в себя. У тебя и так все получится.  
— Спасибо, господин Астарот, — поблагодарил Рей, смущенно опуская глаза.  
— Перестань ко мне так обращаться, — махнул лапой Правитель Ада.  
— Хорошо, го... Астарот.  
Белый и пушистый кот довольно мурлыкнул, радуясь, что они нашли взаимопонимание. Но идиллия между ними длилась недолго. Их разлучила Эмира, широкими шагами пересекшая балкон и схватившая Астарота за шкирку. Тот жалобно мяукнул, но покорно поджал лапки и позволил дочери дьявола себя унести. Рей сжался в углу, молясь, чтобы сестра не обратила на него внимания, и облегченно вздохнул, когда она исчезла из поля зрения. Новый взрыв смеха заставил вздрогнуть, но, обернувшись, юноша увидел только отца.  
— Папа... — с радостным облегчением выдохнул он, падая к нему в объятия. — Твоя дочь такая страшная... Я боюсь ее... Она меня обижала... Пинала, когда я ей не принес вино... Говорила, что я плакса... Хочу, чтобы мы были только вдвоем, как раньше... Мне страшно и неуютно... Я никогда раньше не жил в такой толпе...  
— Я тоже люблю одиночество, — согласился Арей, утешающе пройдясь легким поглаживанием по его волосам. — Но дом большой.  
— Но я все время на кого-нибудь натыкаюсь...  
— Уйди в конец дома, там редко кто-то бывает.  
— Мне нравится Агварес, — вздохнул юноша, пытаясь объяснить свои чувства. — И господин Астарот тоже...  
— Господин? — переспросил Арей, приподняв бровь.  
— Он же такой сильный... — пояснил сын, утыкаясь ему в плечо. — Он умеет все! Как мне не испытывать к нему уважения?  
— А за что его уважать? — скривился дьявол. — Он старый дурак, который живет только потому, что бессмертен.  
— Он умеет превращаться! — возразил Рей с неподдельным восхищением. — Он что угодно может сделать!  
— Лучше бы он ничего не мог, — мрачно процедил отец. — Он сломал много жизней.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто так.  
— Тогда я его еще больше уважаю и боюсь...  
— Тьфу, — с досадой плюнул Арей, отворачиваясь. Говорить правду не хотелось, вытаскивая из души все то, что гнило там на протяжении многих десятилетий. Но и оставлять сына в заблуждении тоже казалось малопривлекательным.  
— Ты сердишься на меня за это? — жалобно спросил юноша, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Да.  
— П-почему? Что я сделал не так?  
— Забудь.  
— Папа, я не хочу делать того, что тебя рассердит...  
— Забудь, — повторил Арей. Он не желал возвращаться к этой теме.  
Рей расстроенно вздохнул, опуская голову.  
— Я тебя разочаровываю... Опять...  
— Загладь свою вину, — усмехнулся дьявол, целуя сына в лоб. — Пойдем в спальню.  
Юноша тихо хихикнул, зарываясь носом в ворот его рубашки и переплетая их пальцы. У отца они были холодными и костлявыми, совсем не такими как его — теплые и мягкие. Рей не перепутал бы прикосновения Арея ни с чьими другими. При всей своей холодности и жесткости отец был к нему так добр...  
— Как легко тебе сделать приятное, — лукаво улыбнулся юноша, едва отец повалил на кровать.  
— Меня сложно удовлетворить, — усмехнулся Арей, приобнимая за пояс и заставляя выгнуться, чтобы прижаться крепче.  
— Разве? С тобой надо переспать... И ты доволен.  
— Да, мне нравится, когда меня ублажают, — не стал отрицать Арей.  
Сын делал все, чего он хотел — такой беззащитный и покорный... Как же невероятно это злило обычно. Рей и Агварес имели силы для того, чтобы не терпеть той боли, которую он причинял. Но не могли направить их против него...  
Покусывая губы прильнувшего к нему Рея, дьявол взял его за бедра и потянул на себя, заставив насадиться на свой член. Он двигался медленно, с наслаждением входя в красивое юное тело, так похожее на его собственное десятилетия назад. Сын стонал под ним, выгибаясь и больно царапая спину.  
В нем Арей видел тень своей давно прошедшей молодости. Времени, когда еще не выгоревшая душа находила силы страдать. Даже отец давно стал неинтересен. Все чувства остались далеко позади. В настоящем были лишь пепел и тлен.  
Попытка забыться, вернуться в прошлое?.. Иначе зачем он стал растить этого ребенка?  
Рей уткнулся ему в плечо, восстанавливая частое, рваное дыхание. Растрепанные черные волосы разметались по подушке. Умиротворенная улыбка сияла на лице.  
— Все-таки тебе легко доставить удовольствие... — заключил он, прижимаясь к отцу и довольно урча.

От того, что его схватили за ворот, Астарот едва не выронил изо рта сигарету. К тому же он довольно больно ударился о стену, в которую его бесцеремонно вдавили. Впечатлившись видом злобных бешеных глаз, Правитель Ада миролюбиво задрал руки и дружелюбно поинтересовался:   
— Эй, ты чего такой агрессивный?  
Арей без слов схватил его за горло и долбанул головой об стену. А потом еще раз. И еще.  
— Помогите! Убивают! — завопил Правитель Ада, едва дьявол остановился передохнуть.  
Но все, чего этим можно было добиться — превратить избиение в балаган. Новый удар — быстрый и четкий, точно в челюсть — заставил рухнуть на пол, забрызгав его кровью.  
— Какой ты злой, Ареюшка... — покачал головой Астарот, утирая губы.  
— Я злой?! — рассвирепел дьявол, со всей силы пиная его и попадая острым ботинком прямо в висок.  
Следующий пинок пришелся по животу. Правитель Ада захрипел и скорчился на полу, кашляя кровью. Арей брезгливо поднял его, вцепившись в седые, перемазанные волосы. И вгрызся зубами в беззащитное горло, безжалостно разрывая до мяса. Лишь насытившись вкусом крови своего палача, он отстранился и довольно облизнулся. И от его взгляда, полного отчаянной, бешеной ненависти, почему-то пронзила тупая боль...

***

Астарот вздрогнул, вырываясь из водоворота реальностей. Рей, сопящий под боком, уже давно мирно спал. Правитель Ада перевел дух и накрыл лицо ладонью, нервно массируя виски.  
— Сектор лох на барабане, — бодрясь, сказал он в пустоту, но веселее почему-то не стало.  
Жутко было ощущать то, что он чувствовал в этот момент. Каждый раз, проникая в душу Арея, он видел, что она полна тоски и пустоты. Это стало таким привычным и знакомым. Каждый раз, находя его реальность, он натыкался на смерть и отчаяние. Ничего нельзя было исправить. Ничего нельзя было изменить.


	8. Глава 8. Пробужденные чувства

Плюхнувшись на кровать, Рей положил голову на колени Астароту и подтянул ноги к животу, сворачиваясь в клубочек.  
— Мне грустно и одиноко... Скажи, что любишь меня, — попросил он.  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнес Правитель Ада, выполняя просьбу.  
По лицу юноши расплылась умиротворенная улыбка. Астарот запустил в его волосы подрагивающие пальцы. Легким прикосновением пробежавшись по плечам, заботливо погладил по спине и укрыл одеялом. Рейкит прикрыл глаза и поудобнее устроился на коленях Астарота, используя их как подушку.  
Столько раз Правитель Ада пытался вырастить чужих детей, надеясь, что они заставят чувствовать... Он жил их эмоциями и мечтами, но в реальности играл ими, как куклами. Рей стал для него особенным уже потому, что за все это время Астарот ни разу не проник в его разум, гонясь за чувствами. Не хотелось нарушать его счастья, вмешиваясь в его судьбу. Хотя, быть может, и помощь в итоге принесла бы ему только боль... Ведь приносила всем.  
Мальчишку хотелось оберегать. К чувству вины перед Ареем, которую теперь не представлялось возможным искупить иначе, примешивалось еще какое-то смутное чувство. Но Астарот не был экспертом в чувствах, и поэтому даже не пытался ломать над этим голову.  
Арей мог вырасти таким же... Веселым и задорным парнем, любящим свою мечту... Если бы только Правитель Ада не вмешался в его жизнь...  
Заправив черную прядь за ухо юноши, Астарот медленно провел костяшками пальцев по бледной щеке. Хотелось сжать Рея в крепких объятиях, но он не решился.  
— Брат дал мне это, — произнес Рей, протягивая лежащий на ладони крест. — В тот день, когда я ушел.  
Правитель Ада растянул дрогнувшие губы в усмешке.  
— Я знал одного демона, который на прощание подарил своему брату крест. Но это не та история, которую я хотел бы рассказать.  
— Не хочу историй, — капризно отмахнулся юноша, утыкаясь ему в колени. Полежав так пару секунд, он резко поднялся и заглянул в бирюзовые глаза. — Ты ничего мне не рассказал о себе. Я хочу послушать историю твоей жизни.  
— Мне нечего рассказать, — растерянно пожал плечами Астарот, отводя взгляд. — В моей жизни не было ничего интересного...  
— Так не бывает! — заявил Рей, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Не бывает, чтобы совсем ничего не происходило!  
— Я не хочу, — вдруг хмуро ответил Астарот, сдвинув брови. Взяв юношу за запястья, он мягко, но решительно отвел его руки от своего лица. — Не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Ты обещал выполнять все, что я скажу, — задорно усмехнулся Рей, приобнимая за шею.  
Правитель Ада встал, стряхивая с себя наглого мальчишку. Получая в ответ недоуменный взгляд.  
— Я не нанимался становиться твоим рабом, — огрызнулся он, передернув плечами, и быстро направился прочь.

Глядя на широкую спину Правителя Ада на фоне космоса, Рей все никак не находил в себе сил приблизиться к нему. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, нервно мял ворот рубашки и кусал губы, но вскоре наконец решился. Осторожно подойдя к Астароту сзади, тихо спросил:  
— Я тебя обидел?  
Астарот безмолвствовал, продолжая смотреть за стену. Юноша приобнял его за пояс, утыкаясь в шелковую белизну волос. Обернувшись, Правитель Ада молча выставил вперед руку, и Рея отбросило назад незримой силой, оттащив за дверь. От следующего движения она с грохотом захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.  
Рей вздохнул, поднимаясь с пола и отряхиваясь.  
— Отделался от меня своими фокусами! — закричал он, досадливо стукнув по двери.  
Присев на корточки, он прислонился к ней и запрокинул голову. Потолок отсюда казался еще выше, а корабль еще громаднее. Пару раз безрезультатно ударив дверь, грохот от которой разносился по всему коридору, юноша устало уткнулся себе в колени.  
Задремав от скуки, он едва не упал, когда дверь начала отъезжать в сторону. Встрепенувшись, он вскочил и бросился в зал, но там никого не оказалось. Рей выругался и раздраженно топнул ногой. Гул разнесся по залу.  
Рей поежился, невольно отступая и озираясь. Без Астарота это место не казалось таким безопасным и уютным. В недрах корабля могло таиться что угодно. И отсюда без посторонней помощи вряд ли удалось бы уйти...  
Услышав какой-то шорох сзади, юноша резко обернулся. Но все было в порядке, и никакая опасность не подстерегала его. Впервые ощутив гнетущие пустоту и холод, Рей поежился, обхватывая себя руками. Стало как-то тоскливо и неприятно.  
Тихо бурча под нос ругательства, он поплелся в свою обитель, то и дело нервно оглядываясь. Но, отвлекшись на тревожные предчувствия, свернул не туда и заблудился в коридорах. Все они казались похожими друг на друга, и юноша с непривычки не мог понять, какой же из них выведет куда нужно.  
Следуя куда-то наугад, он вышел к широкой, наглухо закрытой двери. Поняв, что это тупик, Рейкит издал нервный вопль и с яростью ударил по двери, утыкаясь в нее лбом. Блуждать в этом лабиринте он мог еще очень долго...  
Но больше бродить по коридорам не пришлось. Дверь распахнулась, приглашая войти. Подумав, что хуже уже не будет, юноша ступил за порог. Перед ним предстал просторный отсек, простирающийся вдаль. Рей замер, завороженно глядя по сторонам. Здесь находилось столько незавершенных экспериментов, столько материалов для исследований!..  
Медленно шагая вглубь, все дальше и дальше, юноша глазел на тела демонов, замороженные в капсулах, на бешено делящиеся клетки в пробирках, заживо сжирающие самих себя, на субстанции, которым он затруднялся дать определение, и на многое другое, чего в лаборатории было видимо-невидимо.  
Пристально вглядевшись в мелькнувшую вдали капсулу, Рей подошел ближе и разглядел в ней двух мужчин, держащихся на руки. Их пальцы были переплетены, а на лицах царили спокойные улыбки. Юноша узнал в них Айона и Арея.  
«Что с ними случилось?» — промелькнула в голове мысль, тут же испарившаяся, когда взгляд упал на следующую капсулу.  
В ней лежал брат. Его лицо было искажено от злости, а когти замерли на крышке, словно царапая ее изнутри.  
— Да что это за хрень?! — воскликнул Рей, отшатнувшись. Это жутковатое место все больше пробуждало в нем явную тревогу.  
— Это не хрень, — раздался позади мрачный голос, и юноша почувствовал, что упирается спиной во что-то живое.  
— А-А-А-А-А!!! — завопил он во все горло, подскакивая до потолка и перепугано оглядываясь.  
— Это не хрень, — повторил Астарот, хмуро глядя на него. — Это моя жизнь.  
— Что?.. Это?.. За?.. — выдавил Рей, запинаясь и тыкая пальцем в Агвареса. — Они... Все... Что это?!  
— Память, — ответил Правитель Ада, подходя к капсулам и с легкой грустью глядя на них. — Так мне от нее не сбежать.  
— Это... Так мерзко...  
Астарот печально кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Они все здесь. Все, кого я коснулся.  
— И я? — с отвращением переспросил юноша.  
Астарот покачал головой. Рей прикрыл рот ладонью, опасаясь, что организм не выдержит столь сильного потрясения.  
— Что с ним? — сдавленно спросил он, кивнув на Агвареса. — Почему у него такое... лицо?..  
— Ему плохо, — сообщил Правитель Ада. — В нем бушуют боль и ненависть.  
— Сделай его счастливым... — тихо и обреченно простонал Рей, оседая на колени. — Пусть он тоже улыбается...  
— Я не могу, — равнодушно отозвался Астарот. — Ты же знаешь, что мне не подвластны его чувства. Я могу только менять реальность.  
— Тогда дай ему другую реальность... — всхлипнул юноша. — Дай ему то, что сделает его счастливым! Я хочу, чтобы он улыбался!  
Астарот молчал. Повинуясь внезапно нахлынувшей вспышке ярости, Рейкит вскочил и вцепился ему в ворот, рывком дергая на себя.  
— Сделай его счастливым! — вскричал он отчаянно. — Ты обещал! Сделай его счастливым!  
— Я не обязан, — холодно отрезал Правитель Ада.  
Руки Рея разжались, отпуская его рубашку. Глаза были полны слез, во взгляде отпечаталось горькое разочарование.  
— Верни меня... К брату... — тихо прошептал он, с надеждой глядя на Астарота. Тот ответил все так же безэмоционально и холодно:  
— Он убьет тебя сразу, как только увидит.  
Рей рухнул на пол, закрывая лицо ладонями. Мгновенно вспомнилось лицо брата, просьбы не уходить и не бросать... Он был таким эгоистом и совершенно не думал о его чувствах... Ни разу за все это время... Неужели все это из-за него?..  
— Ты можешь исправить то, что совершил, — глухо произнес юноша, не отнимая рук от лица. — А мне придется жить с этим.  
— Не могу, — вздохнул Астарот, опускаясь на корточки и мягко прижимая к себе. — Это уже произошло.  
Рей вздрогнул, когда ласковые руки прижали к теплой груди. Астароту стало его жаль?..  
— Эта реальность уже отыграна, — тихо произнес Правитель Ада, гладя юношу по волосам. — В ней его ждет только безумие и смерть. В ней ничего не изменится.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, — всхлипнул Рей, дрожа и зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. — Что-нибудь... Что угодно... Чтобы он улыбался... Пожалуйста... Если не хочешь сделать это просто так, я дам тебе взамен все, что скажешь... Пожалуйста... Я хочу, чтобы он улыбался...  
— Тише, — прошептал Правитель Ада, баюкая в объятиях. — Успокойся... Я дам ему другую реальность... Где он получит все, чего хотел...  
— Спасибо!.. — отчаянно выдохнул юноша.  
Обняв Астарота, он бросился целовать его, благодаря за обещание выполнить просьбу. Правитель Ада коснулся лба Рея прохладной ладонью, заставляя расслабиться и прикрыть глаза. Взяв уснувшего юношу на руки, он поднялся с пола и бросил взгляд на капсулу. Лицо Агвареса посветлело и прояснилось, судорожно сжатые пальцы перестали остервенело царапать крышку. Среди застывших в этой лаборатории больше не осталось не упокоенных душ. Но почему-то на душе Астарота так и не полегчало.

Вино отравляло и без того уничтоженный разум. Реальность превратилась в нескончаемую погоню красок. Размытые образы проносились в сознании, бесконечно следуя друг за другом. Разлепив веки, Агварес увидел расплывшуюся фигуру отца и снова закрыл глаза, избавляясь от наваждения, но ощутил теплое прикосновение к своей руке. Сжав костлявую ладонь, он сдавленно пробормотал:  
— Не хочу просыпаться...  
Арей наклонился и обнял сына. Агварес распахнул глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. На лице отца была улыбка... Медленно привстав, демон осторожно обнял его и уткнулся в жесткое плечо. Отец прижал к себе и погладил по голове. Агварес так отчаянно жался к нему, словно боялся, что он снова исчезнет. Обнял крепко-крепко и поцеловал страстно и глубоко. Арей с нежностью ответил.  
— Папа... Ты пришел ко мне? — тихо спросил демон, глядя на него по-детски наивными глазами.  
— Да, — ответил отец, ласково погладив по щеке.  
— Ты больше не уйдешь? — с надеждой прошептал Агварес.  
— Нет.  
Увидев, что сын потянулся за бутылкой, Арей перехватил его руку и переплел их пальцы, неотрывно глядя в грязные черно-фиолетовые глаза.  
— Дай мне выпить... — попросил Агварес. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчез...  
— Я не исчезну.  
— Правда?  
— Я буду с тобой.  
Когда губы отца коснулись губ, Агварес обхватил его за шею, жалобно глядя в согревающие теплым взглядом глаза.  
— Я не перестану тебя видеть? Надо много пить, чтобы тебя видеть... Я боюсь, что ты исчезнешь... Лучше пусть ты мне и дальше будешь казаться...  
— Я здесь, — прошептал Арей, крепко прижимая сына к себе.  
— Не может быть... — надрывно всхлипнул тот. Его голос нервно дрожал. — Папа ушел с Айоном... Он не может ко мне вернуться...  
Дьявол погладил сына по волосам.  
— Не пей, и ты убедишься, что я настоящий. Я не исчезну.  
— Не может быть! — истерично воскликнул Агварес. — Папа с Айоном! Папа бы ко мне не вернулся! Папа не стал бы так ко мне относиться!  
Пытаясь успокоить сына, Арей прижал его голову к своей груди. Агварес разрыдался.  
— Ты не мог вернуться... Не мог... И ты не был таким ласковым... Ты не можешь быть настоящим...  
Арей погладил сына по щеке и поцеловал в зажмуренные веки, собирая губами слезы. Но даже это оказалось недостаточно убедительным.  
— Ты бы не вернулся, — тихо прошептал Агварес, в который раз повторяя одно и то же. — Как же Айон?  
— Я могу быть, где хочу и сколько хочу, при этом оставаясь с ним.  
— Ты можешь путешествовать среди реальностей? Можешь быть и там, и тут? Как Астарот? Но... почему ты пришел ко мне?  
Арей вздохнул, утыкаясь в спутанные волосы сына.  
— Астарот...

***

Правитель Ада возник в сознании внезапно, нарушив долгий покой. Словно ослепительная вспышка, словно взрыв звезды. Давая понять, что ничего не кончено. Что впереди еще целая куча нескончаемого дерьма.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил дьявол со смесью удивления и неприязни.  
— Твой сын попросил меня об этом.  
— Мой сын?  
— У тебя есть двадцатилетний сын. Он попросил меня сделать счастливым Агвареса.  
— Тогда что тебе надо от меня? — недовольно хмыкнул Арей. — Я давно завершил свой жизненный путь.  
— Только ты можешь сделать его счастливым, — пожал плечами Астарот. Голос его звучал твердо, но виновато. — Он страдает без тебя.  
— Ты мог решить эту проблему и без моего вмешательства.  
— Нет. Я прошу, чтобы ты побыл с ним.  
— С какой стати я должен выполнять твои просьбы?  
Правитель Ада устало вздохнул. Просить о чем-то Арея он не имел никакого права, но разве у него был другой выход?  
— Что ты за это хочешь? — решительно спросил он, собираясь идти до конца.  
— Расскажи о моем сыне. О том, кто прислал тебя сюда.  
— Он... — начал Астарот, но тут же замялся в нерешительности. — Он напоминает тебя. Не во всем, конечно, тебя невозможно повторить даже наполовину...  
— Ты уже посчитал процент? — язвительно хмыкнул Арей. — О, да. Ты это любишь. Судить о душевном состоянии по анализу крови, высчитывать пределы допустимых потерь по чисто внешним критериям. Удобная, удобная позиция. И на какой же процент он на меня похож?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что процентов на семьдесят, — тяжело вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Иногда — на двадцать-тридцать. Но всегда чего-то не хватает. Чего-то очень важного.  
Арей вдруг схватил за ворот и рывком притянул к себе. Зашипел прямо в лицо, обнажив острые клыки:  
— И как ты это оцениваешь? Это как раз тот баланс, который тебе требовался, чтобы смочь любить, и чтобы при этом позволить себе это принимать? Он достаточно этого достоин, но при этом недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы тебе захотелось избавить его от своего общества?  
— Ты ведь счастлив, — не дрогнувшим голосом ответил Астарот, бесстрашно глядя в полные жгучей ненависти глаза. — Значит, я все сделал правильно.  
Арей больше не разменивался на слова. Просто красноречиво ударил в лицо.  
— У вселенной есть предохранители, — сообщил он уже несколько спокойнее. Видимо, ему немного полегчало. — То есть, у всего творимого тобой дерьма существует допустимый предел. Ты краев не видишь. Но они есть.  
— Что тебя не устраивает? — с искренним недоумением спросил Астарот. Он честно пытался понять. Но не смог.  
— Не умеешь — не берись, — лаконично ответил Арей.  
Это снова было о компетентности? Или о чем-то еще?  
— Мне правда жаль, что пришлось заставить тебя страдать. Но другого выхода не было. В реальностях, где я не появился в твоей жизни, где ты не утратил душу, была только смерть.  
Этот удар оказался гораздо сильнее предыдущего. Настолько, что свалил с ног.  
— Ты долбоеб.  
— Я знаю, — обреченно вздохнул Астарот, облизывая кровь с разбитой губы. — Мне говорили.  
— Я ненавижу тебя. И когда-нибудь ты за все мне ответишь.  
— Увы. Мироздание раздает пендали не по жопе, а по вере. А я не мыслю себе ничего похожего на расплату.  
— Как-то один мудрый долбоеб сказал мне одну вещь, которую тебе стоит подумать, — усмехнулся Арей, присаживаясь рядом и хватая за загривок. Испепеляя взглядом жгучей, всеобъемлющей ненависти. — Это не вы в жопе. Это жопа в вас.  
— Жопа как образ жизни, — поддержал Астарот. На этот раз его со всего размаху впечатали мордой в пол.

***

— Ты пришел, потому что так хотел Рей? — тихо прошептал Агварес, зарываясь лицом в мягкие седые волосы. — Папа...  
Обхватив Арея за шею, он прижался к нему еще крепче.  
— Ты правда никуда не уйдешь?  
— Правда, — улыбнулся дьявол, целуя сына в лоб.  
Лицо Агвареса внезапно просветлело. Накинувшись на отца, он стал покрывать его поцелуями. Слезы текли по щекам, падая на его облегающую майку. Он выглядел так же, как раньше. Тощий, одетый в кожу, с резкими чертами и затаенной злобой во взгляде. Прошло столько лет... Но прошло ли столько же для него?  
— Папа... Папа... Папа... Папа... Папа... Папа... — шептал Агварес, боясь поверить в происходящее. Неужели это видение больше никогда не растает? Неужели счастье пришло наяву?  
— Тихо, — шепнул дьявол, прижимая его голову к груди.  
Агварес тихо всхлипнул. От поцелуя в макушку он затих и сжал в ладони руку отца. Арей принялся целовать его пальцы, припадая к ним теплыми губами. Он казался таким непривычно живым...  
— Папа... — выдохнул Агварес, не смея верить своему счастью. — Не уходи...  
— Я не уйду.  
От этого твердого и уверенного обещания стало легче. Прикрыв усталые глаза, Агварес пригрелся в объятиях отца, наслаждаясь ласками. За все эти годы ни разу не было так тепло, спокойно и хорошо.  
— Папа... — прошептал он тихо. — А у меня тоже есть город... Я стал как ты...  
— Я знаю.  
— Откуда?  
— Я все знаю.  
— Ты сейчас сразу и со мной, и с Айоном? Как так?  
— Ты столько прожил с Астаротом и не понимаешь?  
— Нет...  
Арей вздохнул. Показалось, что он слегка помрачнел, и от этого снова стало тревожно и плохо. Наверное, не стоило упоминать Астарота... Да и какое это теперь имело значение? Разве осталось хоть что-то за пределами этой маленькой комнаты? Разве нужно было что-то еще?  
Агварес крепче прижался к отцу, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Погружаясь в безмятежную негу. На этот раз с непоколебимой уверенностью, что это реальность, а не галлюцинация.  
— Ладно, не важно... Главное, что ты со мной...

Астарот сидел в навигаторской, забросив ноги на панель управления и откинувшись в кресле. Правителя Ада одолевала тоска, и он много курил, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить серые будни. И зачем только ему вообще понадобилось возвращаться со Звезды? Последний раз было хоть немного весело, когда он отмечал свои похороны.  
Сейчас, глядя на Рейкита, он вспоминал молодого Арея. Какими непохожими они казались... Почти не отличаясь внешне, как сильно они различались простыми взглядами и мимикой. В том молодом юноше навеки застыло безмолвное зло, поглотившее его душу. Астарот столько раз говорил об этом — но ради Сатаны ли он искалечил его и обрек на страдания? Ради Сатаны ли создал великое противостояние, чтобы в итоге посмотреть, кто же победит? Арей ведь всегда прекрасно понимал, что все это ложь.  
Образы... Их было так много... Он любил их, по-своему привязываясь к каждому. Но никогда не чувствовал того же к живым людям. Они были лишь декорациями, необработанным материалом. Он лепил из них статуи, словно из глины, облачая их в воплощение чувств. Он был создателем и любил свои творения. То, что было создано кем-то еще, не могло вызвать у него привязанностей. Он лишь пытался убедить себя в них. Даже дочь, создание его плоти, не вызывала сильных чувств. Он пытался заботиться о ней, следуя своей роли, но это не меняло вечной апатии.  
Ради себя он начал все это... Ради себя стремился к небытию... Как же надоело за долгие тысячелетия такое невыносимое существование... Хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в омут безумия, чтобы больше никогда не терзать себя мыслью о чувствах.  
Холодные руки коснулись плеч, вырывая из грез. Астарот открыл глаза и вздрогнул, увидев перед собой абсолютно черные глаза без блеска.  
— Что за хрень? — пробормотал он и потряс головой.  
Но глаза не исчезли. Они принадлежали высокой, болезненно худощавой женщине с черной кожей.  
— Я тьма, — усмехнулась та, кривя тонкие губы. — Я всегда прихожу к тем, кто меня зовет.  
Впервые ощутив, что совершенно не владеет ситуацией, Правитель Ада нервно кашлянул и почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
— Чур меня, чур! — недовольно буркнул он, отмахиваясь от женщины. — Иди отсюда, это я тут начальник мозгов.  
Анеида подцепила тонкими пальцами его подбородок, заставляя смотреть в черные провалы своих глаз.  
— Ты считаешь, что могущество делает твое существование безопасным. Поэтому ты так беззаботен. Тебе нечего терять. Ты ничего не боишься, — зашелестел ее бархатный голос, проникая в самую душу.  
Астарот вырвался, издав истеричный вопль. Ощущать себя на месте всех тех, кому он когда-то так же испортил психику, было не слишком приятно. Это оставляло неизгладимый след беспомощности и ничтожности.  
— Нет, ну это уже слишком! Это все неправильно! — воскликнул Правитель Ада, раздраженно тряся кулаком у лица демоницы. — Это я крутой, а все вокруг говно! Иди отсюда, я тебя не звал!  
— С кем ты разговариваешь? — раздался за спиной удивленный голос, и Астарот молниеносно обернулся.  
В дверях стоял Рей и недоуменно глядел на него. Правитель Ада нервно рассмеялся. Улыбнувшись, юноша направился к нему, но Астарот внезапно отчаянно взвыл и рухнул на колени, хватаясь за голову.  
— Хрень, хрень, это все хрень! — повторял он истерично дрожащим голосом. — Я знаю, что я самый крутой! Никто не заставит меня сойти с ума!  
— Тихо... — растерянно попытался успокоить Рей. Он не понимал, что происходит.  
Потянувшись к Астароту рукой, он вдруг порывисто обнял его, падая на пол. Правитель Ада уронил голову ему на плечо. Вой постепенно затих. Рей погладил по волосам, утешая, и крепче прижал к себе.  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, утыкаясь в ровные белоснежные пряди.  
— Не будет, — жалобно всхлипнул Астарот. — За мной пришла какая-то хрень.  
— Здесь никого нет, — прошептал Рей тихо и ласково, успокаивая, как ребенка, который боится бабайку под кроватью. — Ты самый сильный и самый могущественный. Никто за тобой не придет.  
— Она не здесь, — застонал Правитель Ада. — Она в моей голове... Не хочу быть как все... Не хочу быть слабым... Не хочу бояться... Я хороший, я не хочу тьму! Пусть идет на хуй!  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул, гладя его по буйной голове. Если бы он только знал, что за всю свою жизнь Астарот впервые проявил столь бурные чувства, да еще и позволил ему при этом присутствовать, Рей бы, несомненно, возгордился своей уникальностью.  
— Пожалуйста... — умоляюще заскулил Астарот, вскидывая на юношу жалобный взгляд и вцепляясь в его плечи. — Прогони ее...  
— Я не могу, — растерянно ответил Рей, преисполненный жалости.  
Правитель Ада сдавленно взвыл, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Тьма стояла позади и, даже закрыв глаза, он не переставал видеть ее против своей воли.  
Его судьба была не завершена, поэтому все равно пришлось бы вернуться со Звезды. Но Астарот даже не подозревал, что в итоге ждет именно такой конец...


	9. Глава 9. Спасение от тьмы

— Самаэль... — жалобно всхлипнул Астарот, падая в объятия друга. Если бы Сатана не удержал, он рухнул бы на пол.  
Дьявол поначалу растерялся. Он был крайне обескуражен и на мгновение решил, что это очередная уловка. Он слишком хорошо знал друга, чтобы поверить в то, что тот может прийти к нему за утешением. Правителя Ада трясло, он отчаянно рыдал, не в силах выдавить ни слова. Заглянув ему в глаза, Сатана увидел неподдельный страх. Астарот никогда не был таким... Или же он был таким всегда, просто не хватало внимательности, чтобы разглядеть его за личиной лжи?  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил дьявол, вкрадчиво и недоверчиво, ни на секунду не забывая обо всем том, что совершал Астарот.  
— Она-а-а... — надрывно всхлипнул Правитель Ада, вцепляясь в друга. — Она-а... Пришла-а... За мно-ой... Убери-и... Ее...  
— О чем ты? — непонимающе хмыкнул Сатана. — Хватит дурить мне голову.  
Астарот истошно взвыл, вцепляясь себе в волосы. Тьма не оставляла ни на секунду. Он сходил с ума от ее присутствия. От того, что не мог от нее избавиться. Будто она стала неотъемлемой частью него.  
— Самаэль... — прошептал он отчаянным, блеклым голосом. — Помоги мне, Самаэль... Помоги, прошу... Ты... Может, ты сможешь... Кроме тебя никто...  
Осев на пол, Астарот сжался в жалкий, беззащитный комочек. Его трясло. Пальцы, сжимающие голову, побелели от напряжения. Дьявол опустился поодаль, обхватывая ладонями лицо друга и заглядывая в полные искреннего ужаса бирюзовые глаза.  
— Покажи мне, — попросил он уже гораздо мягче. — Я ничего не понимаю.  
Впервые Правитель Ада позволил кому-то влезть в свою голову. На объяснения не было сил. Он жаждал только одного — чтобы Сатана поверил ему и изгнал тьму из его разума. Если он мог...  
Все совершенное им вернулось во сто крат. Астарот никогда не верил в воздаяние. Пожалуй, не стоило и теперь...  
— Я не могу помочь тебе, — больно резанули по сердцу печальные слова. — Ты сильнее меня. Если не можешь ты, то не может никто.  
— Что это за хрень?! — отчаянно воскликнул Правитель Ада, заглядывая в бездонные фиолетовые глаза в надежде услышать ответ. — Почему она может это?! Почему она сильнее меня?!  
— Всегда есть что-то сильнее тебя, — тихо и спокойно ответил дьявол. — Просто за столько тысячелетий ты этого ни разу не повстречал.  
Астарот вновь протяжно взвыл, хватаясь за голову. Он уже пробовал отрезать ее, надеясь, что вместе с головой уйдет и тьма, но эта глупая затея не оправдала его ожиданий.  
— Что мне делать?! — отчаянно вскричал он, хватая Сатану за ворот и встряхивая. — Что я должен делать?! Кто скажет мне, что делать?!  
— Успокойся, — велел дьявол.  
И Правитель Ада действительно успокоился. Хоть отчаяние и не угасло, но появилось чувство, на время перекрывшее его. Астароту показалось, что он наконец-то не одинок.  
— Ты все еще подчиняешься моим приказам, — усмехнулся Сатана, вставая с пола и помогая подняться.  
— Ты отрекся от меня, — хрипло ответил Правитель Ада. Ноги не держали, и дьяволу приходилось поддерживать, приобняв.  
Пожалуй, и Сатана впервые переживал такие чувства. Для них обоих это было чем-то новым и непонятным. И дьявол так и не смог признаться себе в том, что чувство, тлевшее в душе в этот момент, согревая и растапливая ее вековые льды, было презренным злорадством.  
— Ты заслужил все это, — не скрывая довольства, усмехнулся он, больно сжимая пальцами подбородок Астарота и глядя в жалобные, полные боли глаза. — Если бы я мог спасти тебя, я многого попросил бы взамен.  
— Убей меня, — тихо попросил Правитель Ада. В его безвольных, тусклых и блеклых глазах больше не горел живой, задорный огонек. Он сдался. Он устал.  
— Убить? — насмешливо переспросил Сатана.  
И Астарот понял, что он ни за что не сделает этого. Не сделал бы, даже если бы это имело хоть какой-то смысл...  
Поцелуй опустился на губы. Жаркий, требовательный и властный. Поразивший до глубины души. Тот, кто всю жизнь любил лишь одну женщину, сейчас целовал, словно давний любовник. Астарот уставился на друга круглыми от изумления глазами.  
— Надоело праведником быть?! — ошарашенно пробормотал он. — С чего вдруг такие спонтанные желания?  
— Какая разница — для передачи энергии или просто так? — усмехнулся дьявол.  
С этим трудно было поспорить. Правитель Ада не нашел, что сказать. Впрочем, он все равно не успел бы произнести ни слова — губы друга снова запечатали ему рот.  
— Самаэль... — тихо позвал Астарот, уловив паузу между поцелуями. — Она... Уходит... Когда... Ты... Делаешь... Это...  
Сатана властно усмехался. Он позволял называть себя по имени, говорил с ним и целовал его... Пусть из жалости или чего-то подобного, но тьма отступала в его объятиях...  
Арей, с которым Астарот сотворил то же, что тьма сделала с ним... Он тоже чувствовал облегчение лишь с тем, кого любил? Он тоже жил от близости до близости, пытаясь не сойти с ума?..  
— Я виноват, — всхлипнул Астарот, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы друга, рассыпавшиеся по плечам. — Я знаю... Я понял... Как я виноват...  
— Ты никогда ничего не поймешь, — резанул по слуху холодный голос.  
Правитель Ада готов был утонуть в ледяном гневе Сатаны, обрушившемся на него всей своей силой. Раствориться в его пламени. Но даже там не сгорели бы многочисленные грехи.  
Он не сопротивлялся грубым ласкам, отдавшись во власть дьявола. Тела, объятые синим пламенем, переплелись в единстве боли, ярости и отчаяния. Ледяное пламя жгло, оставляя на серой коже уродливые метки. Сатана упивался беспомощностью Астарота. Будь его воля, Правитель Ада сейчас же заставил бы дьявола рассыпаться на атомы. Но он был сломлен. Ему было больно, а не безразлично. Он считал, что все это заслужил.  
Отправляя назад в жизнь, отец говорил о любви... Любви к тому, кто всегда был в его сердце... Любви, которую он должен был здесь найти... Но разве это было любовью?..  
— Ты не заслуживаешь ничего другого, — усмехнулся Сатана, вонзая когти в дрожащие плечи. В его взгляде бушевала одержимость местью. Ради него... Пусть неумело, плохо, неудачно, но как же много Астарот делал ради него...  
— Да пошел ты! — внезапно огрызнулся он, отталкивая дьявола. — Что я вообще здесь делаю?! Лучше жить с дерьмом в башке, чем с неблагодарными мразями!  
Сатана зашипел от злости. Рывком схватив Астарота и прижав к стене, он с силой сдавил его горло.  
— Ты никогда не хотел отвечать за свои грехи, — прорычал он, вдавливая Правителя Ада в стену.  
— Я отвечу, — прохрипел тот. — Но не перед тобой.  
Из горла хлынули потоки крови. Опустив взгляд, Сатана увидел острое лезвие, пронзившее грудь.  
— Может, я и сошел с ума, — раздался голос за спиной. — Но я все еще самый могущественный во Вселенной.  
— Ты ничтожество, — прошипел дьявол, дрожа от гнева.  
Развернувшись, он нанес яростный, молниеносный удар, но меч лишь со свистом рассек воздух. Астарот исчез.

Самаэль... Самаэль всегда ненавидел его. И все эти годы лишь поджидал момент, когда сможет насладиться местью. Он всегда ненавидел тех, до кого не мог дотянуться, и слабость бывшего друга дала ему шанс совершить то, о чем он мечтал очень давно. Впрочем, Астарот все равно не позволил этого...  
Звезды за стеной безразлично мерцали, равнодушно созерцая его мучения. В душе впервые бушевала неудержимая злость. Четкие и решительные шаги застучали по полу, и лаборатория содрогнулась от жуткого могущества того, кто приближался к ней.  
Остановившись у одной из капсул, Астарот с ледяной яростью уставился на обезображенное злобой лицо бывшего друга. Невыносимая боль и ненависть жаждали вырваться наружу. Жгли изнутри, испепеляя рассудок. Властитель реальности занес ладонь над ненавистным врагом, которого всего несколько минут назад называл лучшим другом. Темная тварь в сознании все равно уже вынесла ему приговор.  
— Что ты делаешь? — окликнул взволнованный голос.  
Правитель Ада не обернулся. Мальчишка... Сын дьявола, которого он почти уничтожил... Если бы он знал хоть немного... Если бы знал... Разве он не стал бы ненавидеть так же, как все?  
— Проваливай прочь, — холодно приказал Астарот.  
Рей вздрогнул, слишком растерявшись, чтобы испугаться. Он ощущал, что Правитель Ада готов сейчас прикончить любого, кто будет ему мешать.  
— Что с тобой? — тихо прошептал юноша, преодолевая страх и все же подходя к нему. Приблизившись к капсуле, он заглянул в нее и увидел бледного мужчину среднего возраста с абсолютно седыми, белоснежными волосами. — Кто это?  
— Тот, кого я ненавижу, — яростно процедил Астарот.  
Что-то происходило с демоном, лежащим в капсуле. Его затрясло и словно сдавило в тисках. Кровь брызнула во все стороны.  
— Нет! Не надо! — отчаянно вскричал Рей, но не был услышан.  
И тогда юноша решился на рискованный и безрассудный шаг. Собрав все силы, он оттолкнул Астарота, прерывая его концентрацию. Это помогло — седой мужчина часто задышал, его окружило слабое синее пламя. Раны быстро зарастали. Рей облегченно улыбнулся.  
И тут же его вдавили в стену, схватив за горло.  
— Как ты посмел мне помешать?!  
Лицо обожгло почти огненное дыхание. Ярость, ледяная ярость окутала Правителя Ада целиком, обретя материальную форму. Пламя подступало к самому горлу, и Рей не знал, куда от него деться. Неужели он умрет так глупо?..  
Он закрыл глаза, погрузившись в полное отчаяние. Они здесь вдвоем... Никто и ничто не спасет... И если бы даже... Брат был здесь... Смог ли бы он сделать хоть что-то?.. Стал ли бы?..  
Рука Астарота разжалась. Пламя отступило. Только упав на пол, Рей осмелился открыть глаза. Его всего колотило от ужаса. Правитель Ада стоял на коленях, схватившись за голову, и до скрежета стискивал зубы, чтобы не заорать от боли.  
Кто-то или что-то спасло... Кто-то, кого он не видел... Не мог видеть...  
«Спасибо», — неслышно прошептал Рей, в мольбе и благодарности возводя взгляд в потолок.  
Надо было бежать сломя голову, но ноги не слушались. Внезапно накатила дикая апатия. Стало совершенно все равно, умрет он или нет. Из легких вырвался истеричный, сумасшедший смех. Сжавшись в комочек, Рей уткнулся себе в колени, обхватив их руками.  
Почему так выходило, что он был для всех лишь игрушкой? Попыткой найти то, что давно было безвозвратно упущено... Арес Адамс... Арей... Его отец... Кто он, черт возьми, такой?!  
— Все видят во мне моего отца и заставляют меня платить за его грехи, — глухо произнес Рей, издав истеричный смешок. — Неужели мне придется до конца жизни носить на себе клеймо чьей-то чужой души? Души того, кого я даже никогда не видел?  
Он задавал вопрос в пустоту, не ожидая ответа. Но внезапно получил его.  
— Мне нет дела до грехов твоего отца, — процедил Астарот, опершись на пол и проглатывая последние приступы боли. — Это тебе есть, за что меня ненавидеть.  
«Разве есть?.. — проскользнула в сознании полная жалости мысль. — Разве ты сделал мне что-то плохое?.. Разве... До этого момента... Ты причинял мне боль?..»  
— Тебя все ненавидят?  
Правитель Ада поднял на Рея тяжелый взгляд. Может, все же стоило рассказать о себе хоть кому-то? Кому-то, кто так просил об этом... Довериться и больше не быть одному...  
— Рейкит, — позвал он хрипло. — Посмотри на меня.  
— Зачем? — огрызнулся юноша. — Ты же и так видишь мое лицо.  
— Я никогда... — отчаянно прошептал Астарот, зарываясь лицом в ладонь. Виски ныли от тупой боли. — Никогда... Не хотел иметь этот дар... Он всем приносил только боль...  
— А если бы дара не было? — провокационно и нагло спросил Рей, вскидывая на него горящие обидой глаза. — Что бы ты тогда всем приносил?  
Правитель Ада опустил голову. Он всегда был бесполезен... Всегда лишь вредил... Был лишним... С самого детства он чувствовал это... Ему не было здесь места... У него не было цели... Для чего тогда все это? Что за глупая и жестокая насмешка?!  
— Пожалуйста... — прошептал Астарот тихо и умоляюще. — Пожалуйста, будь со мной... Я больше никогда не причиню тебе боли, поверь...  
— Поверить богу лжи? — расхохотался Рей.  
— Я никогда... — начал Правитель Ада, с трудом подбирая слова. Искренность давалась нелегко. — Никогда не лез тебе в голову... У меня не было мысли сломить тебя... Сейчас я... Просто вышел из себя... Мне... Очень плохо...  
— Этот демон... В капсуле...  
— Самаэль...  
Поднявшись на ноги, Астарот с трудом доковылял до капсулы. Тело все еще слушалось плохо.  
Сатана снова обрел мир и покой. На лице его уже не было злобы, а на груди ран. Правитель Ада прикрыл глаза ладонью, массируя ноющие виски.  
— Я думал, что любил его.  
Молчание повисло в воздухе. Рей равнодушно смотрел на звезды, продолжая приходить в себя. Все же космос успокаивал. Здесь не было страшно или неуютно. Здесь он сам словно был целой Вселенной. Темной и бескрайней...  
— Астарот, — позвал Рей, не отрывая взгляда от россыпи белых точек. — Давай пройдем по звездам.  
Правитель Ада поднял голову. Сначала он решил, что ослышался, но, заметив целеустремленный взгляд юноши, искренне, но все же напряженно улыбнулся. Все еще прихрамывая, он подошел и подал ему руку. Рей поднялся, решительно глядя на Астарота. Взявшись за руки, они шагнули вперед сквозь прозрачную стену и пошли по пустоте мимо звезд.

Вокруг раскинулся густой зеленый лес, радостно шумевший от сильного ветра. В широком синем небе кружили птицы, свободно паря в воздухе. Выдался прохладный летний день, уже понемногу склоняющийся к вечеру.  
— В последний раз я видел это место пустынным и безмолвным, совершенно мертвым, — усмехнулся Арей, оглядев знакомые просторы. — Ты здорово постарался, если тебе удалось взрастить все это из пепла, что я оставил.  
Агварес вышел на крыльцо, сонно зевая и почесывая в растрепанных волосах. Челка, обычно гладко зачесанная назад, сейчас спадала на лоб, почти закрывая собой глаза. Взглянув на сына, дьявол улыбнулся и притянул его к себе.  
— Не убирай волосы, — попросил он, утыкаясь ему в лоб. — Когда я покинул этот мир, ты выглядел похоже. Только моложе на пятнадцать лет...  
— Ты правда любишь меня? — тихо спросил Агварес, пряча лицо у отца на груди. Он по-прежнему был ниже на несколько сантиметров. — Ты вернулся, чтобы быть со мной?  
— Я вернулся к тебе. Не стоит думать об этом. Просто знай, что я не уйду, и не бойся снова остаться один.  
— Я тогда сказал, что ты мне отвратителен...  
— Все это в прошлом, — успокоил отец, целуя в макушку. — Все растворилось во времени, словно этого и не было.  
— Но это было... — прошептал Агварес, стискивая в своей руке его ладонь. — И это причиняет мне боль... Только в детстве ты любил меня... И это тоже причиняло мне боль...  
Арей ответил на слова сына нежным и долгим поцелуем. Агварес давно перестал быть ребенком, но с отцом до сих пор становился тихим и послушным, словно боялся наказания.  
— Я еще более плохой отец, чем ты, — всхлипнул он, вновь припадая к родной груди. — Я все потерял... Я такое ничтожество...  
— Разве тебе нужно что-то еще, кроме меня и этого места? — усмехнулся Арей, приподнимая его голову за подбородок и заглядывая в черно-фиолетовые глаза.  
Агварес разрыдался, крепко прижавшись к отцу. Он не понимал, что должен чувствовать. Было и облегчение, и отчаяние, и боль. Она никуда не ушла. Демона одолевал страх, что в любую секунду он может проснуться и вновь увидеть перед собой пыльные стены пустого дома. Дома, который станет его могилой, дома, где он сойдет с ума от одиночества.  
— Я хотел бы увидеть своего сына, — тихо прошептал Арей ему на ушко. — Твоего брата, Рейкита.  
— Я не знаю, где он и как к нему попасть, — ответил Агварес, всхлипывая. — Он ушел от меня, и больше я его не видел.  
Арей погладил по волосам, утешая. Прикрыв глаза, он пробежался мыслью по Вселенной. Там, меж звезд, его сын, полный радости и восторга, шел по Млечному Пути вместе со злейшим врагом.

Остановившись у входа в ангар, Рей замер в немом восхищении. Корабль был просто огромным. Величественно возвышавшийся над остальными, ослепительно белый, он тут же пленил своей поразительной мощью.  
— Это все мне? — восторженно и слегка недоверчиво спросил Рей, с любовью проводя ладонью по гладкой обшивке.  
— Да, — подтвердил Астарот. — Я ведь обещал тебе.  
Элизиум... Корабль его деда. Столь великолепный, что захватывало дух. Когда-то лавирующий среди звезд, преодолевавший огромные пространства, теперь он покоился здесь, на борту Ада, дожидаясь своего часа. И, похоже, его час наконец настал...  
— Нравится? — осведомился Астарот, отвлекая Рейкита. Тот уже пару минут мысленно бороздил космос на прекрасном звездолете.  
— Конечно! — подтвердил юноша, радостно улыбаясь. — Он восхитителен! Как здорово, что он теперь мой!  
— Он тебе подходит, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. Мрачная складка залегла меж его бровей, но Рей был слишком увлечен, чтобы что-то заметить. — Его название означает «райский сад».  
— А что означает название твоего корабля? — с интересом спросил юноша, оборачиваясь и демонстрируя невинные фиолетовые глаза, полные детского восторга.  
— Это не мой корабль. Он принадлежал Самаэлю. Тому... Мужчине, который был в капсуле. Его брата звали Адамом. В честь него и был назван Ад.  
Заметив, что Астарот отвел взгляд, Рей погрустнел. Он совсем не винил его в том, что произошло. По крайней мере... В отличие от Агвареса, он попросил прощения... И не считал своей вещью...  
— Вы раньше были друзьями?  
— В детстве, — мрачно поведал Правитель Ада. — В далеком и давно ушедшем... Мне бы не хотелось говорить об этом. Никогда.  
Прошлое... Должно было остаться в прошлом. Рей понимал это. Он готов был шагнуть в новую жизнь, разорвав с прошлым все связи, и сейчас лишь один шаг отделял его от этого.  
— Вот, — решительно заявил он, опуская в ладонь Астарота черный крест, подаренный Агваресом. — Я оставлю это здесь. Там, где ты хранишь свои воспоминания. Отнеси его туда. Пусть там будут и мои воспоминания. Больше мне их некуда деть.  
Правитель Ада сжал подарок в руке. Под его пристальным взглядом Рею сделалось неловко.  
— Ты что-то еще хочешь мне сказать? — спросил он растерянно.  
— Позволь мне... — тихо начал Астарот, но так и не договорил.  
— Ну? — подбодрил Рей. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты принял... Мою помощь... — выдохнул Астарот. Взяв юношу за руку, он крепко сжал его пальцы. — Но для этого тебе придется мне довериться...  
— Я верю тебе, — искренне улыбнулся юноша.  
Правитель Ада опустил голову, прижимая руку Рея к своей груди. С мальчишкой не хотелось расставаться. Даже он, властелин реальности, не смог победить тьму, затуманившую разум... Так что же ждет этого амбициозного юнца в бескрайнем космосе, полном опасностей? Безрассудная глупость... Отправляться в это путешествие... В одиночку...  
— Чтобы ты всегда мог со мной связаться, — сбивчиво начал Астарот. — Чтобы мог позвать на помощь... Я установлю между нами контакт... Как было между мной и твоим отцом... Но я не полезу в твой разум. Только ты сам будешь решать, нужно ли тебе мое вмешательство. Если ты позовешь — я приду...  
Рей кивнул, не переставая доброжелательно улыбаться. Он совершенно не осознавал опасности... Вручал свою душу, как чей-то подарок, ставший бесполезным.  
Правитель Ада уткнулся ему в лоб, стараясь быть как можно более осторожным.  
— Я не причиню тебе боль, — прошептал он, прижимая юношу к себе. — Обещаю. Никогда не причиню.  
Рей обнял в ответ и ласково погладил по спине, словно отвечая, что верит. Он и правда верил. Он никогда не знал того Астарота, который от скуки причинял боль всем, кого касался. Никогда не знал того, для кого чужая боль вовсе не имела значения. Он знал боль. И того, кто спас от этой боли, ничего не требуя взамен.  
Не хотелось выпускать мальчишку из объятий. Слова вертелись на языке, но Правитель Ада понимал, что никогда не найдет в себе сил произнести их. Не верящий самому себе, он не знал, надолго ли эти слова останутся правдой. А лгать он больше не мог.  
Сила, которая помогала все это время... Которую он проклинал и винил во всех своих неудачах... Сейчас она совершенно не имела значения. Она не могла помочь абсолютно ни в чем по-настоящему важном. Она не избавила от тьмы... И не подарила любовь...  
— Если моя сила всегда несла лишь зло, — тихо прошептал Правитель Ада, отстраняясь от Рея. — Пусть наконец она послужит тому, кто способен на нечто иное. Если бы мог, я бы отдал ее тебе... Ты бы нашел, как ею распорядиться...  
— Спасибо тебе за все, Астарот, — улыбнулся юноша, на прощание приникая щекой к его груди.  
В считанные секунды он уже взмыл ввысь, осматривая свой новый звездолет со всех сторон. Правитель Ада с тоской проводил его взглядом.  
Он всегда смотрел на мир проще и свободнее, чем другие. Радовался жизни, даже если она была полна дерьма. Но сейчас больше не находил в себе сил смотреть на вещи позитивно. И, кажется, начал хотеть всех поубивать.

— Я любил брата за то, что он похож на отца...  
— Я бил сына за то, что он похож на мать. Мне стыдно. А тебе?  
Агварес тяжело вздохнул. Они сидели за столиком на веранде, на свежем воздухе, и отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на благоухающий сад. На светлое и ясное небо. Но на душе все равно было ужасно паршиво. Даже в обществе отца, по которому он так скучал.  
— Как ты с этим живешь? С неразделенной любовью? — с тоской спросил Агварес. Он не особо рассчитывал на утешение, но нуждался хотя бы в совете.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что она неразделенная? — хмыкнул Арей.  
— Я не знаю... Он ведь не хочет быть с тобой...  
— «Не хочет» и «не делает» — разные понятия.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Потому что он дурак. Я ведь каждый раз тебе об этом говорю.  
Да. Каждый раз. Но Агварес так ничего и не понял. Астарот оставался для него загадкой. Сколько бы ни проходило времени. Арей узнал его гораздо лучше всего за десяток лет.  
— Каким он был с тобой? Когда ты был ребенком? Расскажи мне, — попросил Агварес.  
— Он постоянно терялся и не знал, как себя вести, — усмехнулся Арей. Где-то на глубине его глаз заблестели живые, задорные искорки. — Это было так забавно наблюдать. Как он отчаянно делал вид, что понимает, о чем я говорю. Мы часто сидели в главном зале. Под деревьями, у фонтана. Смотрели на звезды. Путешествовали по другим планетам. Работали в лаборатории. Он хотел казаться другим. Мудрее, уравновешеннее, лучше. А я был неопытным, но проницательным мальчишкой. И мне достаточно было задать нестандартный вопрос, чтобы с него спала маска. Чтобы он показал мне себя таким, какой он есть. Мы могли говорить друг с другом о том, чего не понимал больше никто. Для него все это значило не меньше, чем для меня. Но он прожил пять тысяч лет. У него в башке скопилась тонна дерьма. Через которую он не смог переступить.  
— Мне всегда казалось... — тихо начал Агварес, с тоской уставившись вдаль. — Еще когда мы все трое жили в Аду... Что он испытывает к тебе какое-то странное благоговение... Он никогда не давал тебе сдачи, не спорил с тобой... Только оттаскивал, когда ты меня бил... Он относился к тебе, как к богу... А потом я перестал придавать этому значение... Когда он начал говорить, что ты маньяк, который бьет детей... Он однажды сказал это тебе в лицо, и ты ударил его...  
— Я ударил его не за это, — мрачно сообщил Арей. — Ты тогда задал ему вопрос, на который он не смог бы ответить ни лучше, ни хуже. Ты застал его врасплох.  
— Ты когда-нибудь сможешь перестать злиться на него?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Даже если он изменится?  
— Не знаю. Пока до этого еще далеко.  
— Ты знаешь, насколько далеко?  
— Как ни странно, я гораздо лучше представляю себе суть программирования реальности. Астарот не учитывает многие нюансы, и тысячелетия практики ничему его не научили. Кажется, он никогда не задумывался даже о том, что кто-то должен был запрограммировать процессы во Вселенной. Она слишком сложна, чтобы работать от балды.  
— Если все процессы запрограммированы... тебя это не угнетает? Эта... предопределенность?  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это ограничивает? Это просто позволяет не барахтаться в реке и даже не уловить ее течение — а изменить ее русло и заставить течь туда, куда хочешь ты.  
— То есть ты не сомневаешься, что победишь?  
— У меня нет причин сомневаться.  
— Но тебя все равно что-то угнетает. Почему?  
— Потому что этого может оказаться недостаточно.  
Недостаточно... Если этого было недостаточно, то чего тогда, черт побери, вообще могло быть достаточно?  
— Если я когда-нибудь смогу управлять реальностью, — тихо, но решительно начал Агварес, до боли сжав кулаки. — Я вернусь в Ад и останусь там навсегда. Мы будем жить втроем. Летать меж звезд. Мы будем счастливы. А все остальное неправильно. Мне омерзительно существовать здесь. Мне не хочется жить никакую другую реальность. Только ту, где счастливы мы все.  
Арей ничего не ответил. Лишь ободряюще улыбнулся, накрыв ладонью судорожно сжатый кулак. И на мгновение именно этого стало достаточно. Жаль, что счастливые мгновения были так быстротечны. Жаль, что вечность состояла из нескончаемого потока дерьма.

Полет длился уже несколько дней, и Рей ощущал непривычный восторг и прилив сил. Так много всего неизведанного открылось перед ним! Наконец перед его взором лежал бескрайний космос! Космос, о котором он так долго мечтал!  
Дав себе время немного освоиться и попривыкнуть к новому занятию, демон целыми днями изучал все, что нашел в библиотеке Элизиума. Поначалу не попадалось ничего интересного, и Рей злился, что приходится тратить время на поиск нужной информации. Рутина утомляла. Впрочем, кое-какое событие его все же развлекло.  
Привычно прогуливаясь по палубе и созерцая виды далеких звезд, он натолкнулся на кого-то, кого никак не могло быть на корабле. Демон, высокий, седой и бледный, поджидал здесь, прислонившись к стене со сложенными на груди руками. Быстро пробежавшись взглядом по его фигуре, Рей подозрительно хмыкнул, кажется, начиная догадываться, что здесь происходит.  
— Ты похож на меня, — усмехнулся мужчина, с неприкрытым любопытством разглядывая Рейкита. — Молодого и красивого меня.  
Юноша не нашелся, что ответить на такой странный комплимент.  
— Я знаю тебя, — произнес он, недоверчиво присматриваясь.  
Мужчина снова усмехнулся. Презрительно и мерзко, словно просто не умел по-другому.  
— Я твой отец.  
— Мы не похожи, — буркнул Рей недовольно.  
И почему все вечно сравнивали их? От Арея за версту несло враждебностью. Он был неприятен. И это его в нем видел Агварес?.. Перед ним считал себя виноватым Астарот?..  
— Ты не очень-то рад нашей встрече, — насмешливо произнес Арей, замечая его неприязнь. — Не беспокойся, я не задержусь здесь надолго. Я просто пытался вспомнить, как ты умудрился родиться.  
— Ты виноват в том, что я родился, — пробурчал демон. — Ты, похоже, совсем не хотел этого, но...  
— Сколько тебе лет? — внезапно оборвал отец.  
— Двадцать, — выпалил Рейкит, растерявшись.  
— Двадцать, — повторил Арей. — Двадцать...  
Он вдруг расхохотался, накрыв лицо ладонью. Рей с опаской попятился, боясь задать вопрос и дожидаясь, пока плечи дьявола перестанут дрожать от безумного хохота.  
— Я думал, что трахаю то, что существует лишь в моем воображении, — выдавил он сквозь непрекращающиеся смешки. — В то время я не трахал никого, кого потом не разорвал бы на части... Кроме нее... Она пришла, чтобы дать мне то, чего я хотел... Она уничтожила мой город... Но при чем здесь ты?  
— О ком ты говоришь? — спросил Рейкит, ничего не понимая. Его порядком пугало все происходящее. Сумасшедших в его жизни, пожалуй, и так было уже достаточно.  
— Тьма, — произнес Арей лишь одно слово.  
И Рей почему-то сразу понял, о ком он говорит...  
— Ты ведь наверняка не помнишь свою мать? — криво усмехнулся дьявол, отнимая руку от лица.  
— Нет... — выдохнул Рейкит, похолодев от ужаса. — Она... Существует?.. Та, что мучает Астарота...  
Арей вновь разразился приступом дикого хохота. Слова сына славно позабавили его.  
— Она... Защитила меня... — прошептал Рей, опуская взгляд. — От него... Когда он... Пытался...  
— Знаешь, — выдавил Арей сквозь смех. — Скорее всего, она никогда не любила меня. Но она принесла мне больше облегчения, чем тот, кто утверждал, что я дорог ему. Тьмы не нужно бояться. Той всемогущей тьмы, которая воздает всем по заслугам. Ее легко отличить. Я был невинным ребенком, когда меня заставили страдать. Она так и не дала мне ответ, за что. Но сделала так, что этого больше никогда не произойдет.  
— Я не хочу, — тихо произнес Рейкит, качая головой. Медленно опустившись на пол, он уткнулся себе в ладони. — Не хочу... Чтобы Астарот страдал...  
— Она справедлива, — с удовлетворенной издевкой произнес дьявол. — Она заставит его понять все, что он сотворил. И мне, признаться, его совсем не жаль.  
— Ты не знаешь, какой он! — воскликнул Рей, вскидывая на отца горящие верой и отчаяньем глаза.  
— Это ты не знаешь, — усмехнулся Арей. — Ничего не знаешь. И не хочешь знать. Быть может, мы с тобой знали двух разных Астаротов. Но отвечать за все придется ему одному.

В объятиях отца можно было наплакаться вдоволь. Чувствуя себя больше никому не нужным, Астарот вернулся к нему и теперь ныл и жаловался на жизнь, впервые дорвавшись до кого-то, кто захотел выслушать. Бафомет лишь сочувственно вздыхал и гладил сына по буйной голове, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить.  
— Убери ее оттуда! — жалобно всхлипнул Правитель Ада, поднимая на отца жалобные глаза. — Моя башка не место для бомжей!  
Золотой Ангел покачал головой.  
— Я не могу этого сделать.  
Уткнувшись ему в грудь, Астарот безудержно разрыдался. Крепче обняв сына, Бафомет зарылся лицом в его волосы.  
— Всемогущий Правитель Ада... — горько усмехнулся он. — Ты ребенок... Все тот же безрассудный ребенок, считающий, что ему никогда не придется отвечать за свои поступки...  
— Ты... плачешь? — прошептал Астарот, от удивления проглатывая рыдания. — Папа... Ты никогда не плакал...  
— Знаю...  
— Тебе так меня жалко?  
— Да... Если бы ты только понял...  
— Я дурак, — всхлипнул Астарот, крепче прижимаясь к отцу.  
Впервые он был готов признать свои грехи и покаяться в них. Впервые, страдая сам, был готов избавиться от страданий любой ценой.  
— Я так не хотел, чтобы с тобой случилось подобное... — прошептал отец, гладя его дрожащие плечи. — Но... Тебе и правда пришлось отвечать не передо мной...  
— Почему я вообще должен перед кем-то отчитываться? — обреченно простонал Правитель Ада.  
— Потому что сделал больно другим.  
— Ну и что? Кому есть до этого дело?  
— Просто все имеет последствия.  
Последствия... Он должен был отвечать за последствия? За то, что уже нельзя исправить? За то, что уже произошло?  
— Я никогда не был счастлив... — с болью прошептал Астарот. Никогда еще не было из-за этого так обидно. Если бы он страдал за счастье, это бы еще имело хоть какой-то смысл.  
— А с Реем? — слабо усмехнулся Бафомет.  
— Я его чуть не убил.  
Золотой Ангел тяжело вздохнул, крепче обнимая сына. Астарот был неисправим...  
— Рей улетел в космос, — глухо произнес он, зарываясь лицом в рубашку отца. — Он вряд ли теперь ко мне вернется. Зачем я ему? Его желание уже исполнилось.  
— Он тебя любит...  
— Нет. Меня никто не любит.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Ты не считаешься.  
— Это еще почему? — хмыкнул Бафомет, категорически недовольный таким заявлением.  
— Это не то, — отмахнулся Астарот.  
Бафомет лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я полюбил Рея, — тихо произнес Правитель Ада. — Но я ему не нужен. Он улетел.  
— Что ж ты так легко сдаешься? — усмехнулся отец, приподнимая его подбородок и заглядывая в поблекшие бирюзовые глаза. — Добивайся его любви.  
— Я не умею, — пробубнил Астарот, отводя взгляд. — Мне раньше не отказывали. Раньше мне не требовалось этого. Я не знаю, как заслужить любовь!  
— Тогда учись. Тебе пять тысяч лет, а любить не научился.  
Астарот недовольно насупился. Отец, похоже, вечно собирался считать его трудным подростком...  
— Возвращайся, — улыбнулся Бафомет.  
— И что мне делать? — раздраженно хмыкнул Астарот.  
— Учиться любить.  
Учиться... Разве его дурья башка вообще могла чему-то научиться?  
И разве... Честно будет, если он явится к Рею сейчас? Мальчишка улетел... Если он захочет видеть после всего этого, то позовет... А до тех пор соваться к нему не стоит...  
— Тебе ведь никогда не хотелось подавить его волю, — хитро подметил Бафомет. Поцеловав сына в лоб, он отстранился и с улыбкой поглядел на него. — Он не игрушка для тебя. Не марионетка. Ты ценишь его. Тебе нелегко его уничтожить.  
— Я буду оберегать его, — пообещал Астарот, виновато опуская глаза. — Как могу...


	10. Глава 10. Предсказание

— Везет же мне на овощей, — ругалась себе под нос Астарта, пытаясь вытолкнуть отца из мягких объятий дивана.  
Астарот был неподвижен, словно притворялся мертвым, чтобы от него поскорее отстали. Опрометчиво понадеявшись на то, что наконец останется в одиночестве и сможет с удовольствием насладиться унынием, вернувшись на корабль, он застал там дочь, которой, судя по всему, что-то было от него нужно, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем прикинуться бревном.  
— Вставай, ленивая задница! — злилась Астарта, пиная бедный, ни в чем не повинный диван.  
— Труд сделал из человека идиота, — мрачно отозвался Правитель Ада, тупо уставившись в потолок. — Долой бессмысленную суету и бесполезные телодвижения.  
— Ты придурок! — яростно заявила демоница, набрасываясь на отца и избивая его подвернувшейся под руку подушкой.  
Астарот не делал попыток увернуться. Он даже не потрудился переместиться в пространстве, подальше от напавшей на него бестии.  
— Я медитирую, — сообщил он, терпеливо снося выходки дочери.  
Сила подушки вскоре все же свалила с дивана, и демон распластался на полу, все так же безразлично глядя в потолок. Выругавшись, Астарта взяла его за ноги и поволокла куда-то, отдаляя от удобного ложа. Правитель Ада горестно вздохнул.  
— Пока ты тут прохлаждаешься, в мире черте что происходит! — возмущалась дочь.  
Астарот совершенно не разделял ее беспокойства по этому поводу.  
— Закон гадости гласит, что гадость все равно произойдет, — произнес он таким умиротворенным голосом, будто читал проповедь.  
Демоница, не удержавшись, пару раз пнула его тощий бок.  
— Я от тебя не отстану, пока ты мне не поможешь! — решительно пригрозила она.  
— А если помогу, ты уйдешь и позволишь мне дальше лежать и разлагаться? — с надеждой спросил Правитель Ада.  
Дочь кивнула. Астарот нехотя поднялся, отряхиваясь.  
— У тебя еще и мать есть, — пробубнил он недовольно. — Шла бы к ней.  
— Мама здесь, — усмехнулась дочь, с удовольствием наблюдая выражение ужаса на лице отца.  
Заслышав позади шаги, Правитель Ада обернулся и нервно сглотнул. Эмиру он не видел уже очень долго. И, признаться, поначалу даже не узнал ее. Никогда до этого он не видел дочь дьявола в столь откровенном и соблазнительном наряде. Ультракороткое платье обтягивало ее фигуру, выставляя напоказ все прелести. Впервые наблюдая Эмиру в платье, Астарот решил, что она наконец перестала быть такой безбашенной как раньше и стала вписываться в его представления о приличных женщинах. Впрочем, как оказалось, первое впечатление было обманчиво...  
— О, Эми, — растерянно улыбнулся Правитель Ада, и тут же получил смачный удар под дых.  
— Сам ты Эми, чмо блохастое! — яростно огрызнулась разъяренная демоница.  
Пока Астарот, сваленный на пол, откашливался, молясь о том, чтобы остаться в живых после этой встречи, в зал зашла вечная спутница Эмиры — Элиза. Все такая же милая и опрятная, она скромно проследовала к своей возлюбленной и остановилась поодаль, совершенно не смутившись привычной картины — избитого демона, валяющегося в ногах у дочери дьявола. Едва сдерживая порыв смести незваных гостей к чертям, Правитель Ада все же поднялся и очень недовольно спросил, какого черта они все здесь забыли.  
Наконец ему начали объяснять. Оказалось, что внуки, о которых демон слышал первый раз в жизни, сбежали прочь из Солнечной Системы, прихватив с собой сына Сатаны. Найти их иначе как с помощью Астарота не представлялось возможным. Рассуждая о том, почему должен заниматься такой ерундой, он приступил к поискам, надеясь поскорее закончить это глупое занятие и снова остаться в одиночестве.  
Как назло, от выполнения долга перед семьей отвлек назойливый звонок. Ответив, Правитель Ада не глядя рявкнул: «Я занят!», на что знакомый голос взволнованно спросил:  
— Что у тебя там случилось?  
Астарот обернулся к экрану, с которого смотрел обеспокоенный Рей.  
— Это ты... — выдохнул он немного растерянно.  
— Я хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — улыбнулся юноша. — Все хорошо?  
— Да, все... — начал Правитель Ада, но его тут же перебила дочь.  
— Кончай трепаться! — приказала она, награждая подзатыльником.  
— Кто это? — удивленно спросил Рей. Вдали он разглядел еще пару чьих-то силуэтов. — Чем ты там занимаешься?  
— Ко мне внезапно нагрянули родственники, — процедил Астарот, поправляя волосы и крайне недовольно косясь на дочь. Нашел же время позвонить...  
— Родственники? У тебя есть семья?  
Астарот не нашел, что сказать. Он никогда не рассказывал о себе и сейчас не имел на это ни малейшего желания. Зачем только он вообще ответил на звонок?  
— К сожалению, больше прятаться в другой реальности я не могу, — процедил он раздраженно, вспоминая, как же хорошо было на Звезде с отцом. Никто не приставал, не просил ни о чем. Правда, там было ужасно скучно, но теперь Астарот скорее согласился бы на скуку. Если бы у него был выбор. — Меня, знаешь ли, оттуда поперли. А найти еще одну — далеко не так просто, как переехать в соседний дом.  
Рей усмехнулся, утыкаясь себе в ладонь.  
— Мне тебя не хватает, — сообщил он, вскидывая на Астарота задорные глаза, поблескивающие хитрецой. — Поцелуй меня.  
Поначалу решив, что ослышался, Правитель Ада растерялся. Мальчишка был самой непосредственностью. Чего стоила одна его просьба пройтись по звездам...  
Усмехнувшись, Астарот поднес к лицу ладонь и прикоснулся к ней губами. Рей засмеялся, почувствовав у себя на щеке след этого поцелуя.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — заинтересованно спросил он.  
— Вот так, — пояснил Астарот, снова касаясь губами своей руки.  
— Эй! — возмутился Рей, на этот раз ощутив поцелуй совсем не там, где ожидал. — В губы мы не договаривались!  
Правитель Ада победоносно ухмыльнулся. Не все же мальчишке его смущать...  
— Прекращай развлекаться! — одернула Астарта, изнывающая от нетерпения. Устав ждать, она начала скакать вокруг отца, действуя ему на нервы.  
— Выпорю! — мрачно пригрозил Астарот.  
— А я все маме расскажу! — расхохоталась дочь. — Где там мой топор?  
Правитель Ада хлопнул себя по лбу, обреченно закатывая глаза. Он бы предпочел остаться с Реем наедине. Маячащие рядом родственники выводили из тонкого душевного равновесия.  
— Ты стал каким-то злобным, — усмехнулась Эмира, отпихивая его от экрана и заинтересованно разглядывая Рейкита. — Что с тобой случилось? Влюбился?  
Астарот пробормотал что-то сквозь зубы. Спорить с ней он бы не решился, даже если бы она ляпнула что-то куда более личное.  
— Он похож на папашу, — хмыкнула дочь дьявола, кивая на Рея. — Ты что, клонировал папашу?  
— Он твой брат, — пробурчал Правитель Ада, скрещивая руки на груди и недовольно глядя на нее. — И я тут ни при чем!  
— Когда это папаша успел заделать еще одного ребенка? — подозрительно прищурилась Эмира. — Ну? Признавайся!  
— Отстаньте все от меня! — категорично заявил Астарот, отворачиваясь и всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение и нежелание общаться.  
Рей вздохнул, наконец заметив, что позвонил не вовремя. Говорить сейчас об Анеиде явно не стоило. А обсудить все это с глазу на глаз они смогут, только когда странная компания уберется с корабля.  
— Я хотел посоветоваться, — улыбнулся юноша, решив уточнить кое-что насчет своего маршрута. — Ты ведь должен хорошо представлять себе Вселенную...  
— Я побывал на многих планетах, — кивнул Астарот. — Есть одна, с которой тебе, пожалуй, стоило бы начать. Там довольно безопасно, если не слишком выделяться. И вполне интересно. Я вышлю тебе координаты чуть позже.  
Крион... Планета зеленых озер, полная природного великолепия. Общество, в развитии примерно соответствующее Земле двадцатого столетия. Там мальчишке вряд ли могло что-то угрожать.  
Поговорив еще немного, Рей отключился, и Правитель Ада вернулся к своим делам. Ему еще предстояло выслушивать лекцию от дочери о своем безделии.

Изучая карту космоса, Рей начинал понемногу осознавать, насколько тот огромен. За несколько часов он не просмотрел и одного процента. Впрочем, большего пока и не требовалось. Маршрут был ясен, корабль направлялся к Криону. Все шло по плану.  
Демон сам не понял, в какой именно момент что-то пошло не так. На подлете к очередной звездной системе в корабле внезапно обнаружились неполадки. Он совершенно не слушался, полностью выйдя из-под контроля. Растерявшись и запаниковав, Рей попытался выровнять полет, но звездолет неумолимо приближался к темной планете. До столкновения оставались считанные минуты.  
Времени обдумать все трезво не было. Впрочем, даже рассудив логически, Рей не захотел бы попросить помощи у Астарота. В нем взыграла глупая мальчишеская гордость и желание наконец доказать, что он чего-то стоит сам по себе.  
Корабль потерпел крушение. Поняв, что ничего уже не исправить, Рей решил действовать своими силами. Выкарабкавшись из Элизиума и спрыгнув на землю, он по колено увяз в болоте и раздраженно выругался. Выбора не было — приходилось идти вперед, пробираясь сквозь нескончаемые болота. Возможно, он нашел бы того, кто помог бы починить звездолет...  
Дорогу освещали лишь синие светлячки, маячащие в ночном небе. В кромешной темени демон то и дело спотыкался и громко оповещал болота о своем недовольстве. В этой темноте он почему-то видел плохо. Вокруг, кажется, были сплошные деревья и вода — и больше ничего.  
Рей не знал, сколько времени уже был в пути, но начинал заметно уставать. Показалось, что вдали забрезжил рассвет, осветив верхушки деревьев. В считанные минуты свет, словно сотканный из самого воздуха, стал ослепительно-белым. От его яркой белизны заболели глаза.  
Оглядевшись, Рей восхитился красотой этого места. В ослепительном свете вода искрилась и переливалась. Капельки на цветах напоминали бриллианты. Громадные ивы готовы были укрыть мягкими ветвями. Все это походило на сон.  
Заметив вдали чей-то силуэт, демон попятился и плюхнулся в воду, неотрывно следя за ним. Там, меж деревьев и кустов, по воде шел высокий мужчина в черном. Его белоснежные волосы стелились по спине, словно королевская мантия. Он едва касался кромки воды, тогда как Рей почти утопал в ней. Мужчина пленял своей красотой и великолепием. Рей любовался им, пока внезапно не узнал в нем знакомые черты...  
Вскочив, он побежал за ним, но так и не смог догнать. Айон... Или тот, кто был не отличим от него... Скрылся из вида. Но вдруг послышались голоса...  
Мимо Рея, словно не замечая его, проплывали люди на лодках. Все они молчаливо глядели вдаль. Позади, в самой последней, демон увидел того, кто, похоже, недавно ушел из жизни. И кого везли хоронить... Здесь, на этом самом болоте...  
Рею сделалось не по себе от всего происходящего. Эта планета играла с ним в страшные и опасные игры. Похоже, он начинал понимать, что чувствует Астарот...  
Оглянувшись по сторонам, демон заметил, что лодки исчезли. Теперь за спиной возвышалась гора, устремляющаяся в самую высь. Там, на вершине, расположился роскошный трон. От него к низине была проложена широкая тропа через сады и водопады.  
Рея начинала бить дрожь. К такому он совершенно не был готов...  
День так же быстро снова сменился ночью. Только светлячки вдруг куда-то пропали.  
— Кто-нибудь... — жалобно позвал демон, готовый разреветься.  
Он уже весь издергался от страха. Но кто-то все же откликнулся на его зов.  
Светлячки, скрывающиеся на деревьях, замерцали фиолетовым. Выстроившись в длинную колонну, они словно проложили дорогу, указывая путь. Хватаясь за это, как за последнюю надежду выбраться из жутковатых болот, Рей пошел туда, куда его направляли.  
Дорожка из живых фонариков привела ко входу в пещеру. Ступив на сухой пол пещеры, Рей немного расслабился. Куда бы его ни вели, это было лучше, чем бродить по болотам в одиночестве.  
Пройдя через длинный коридор, демон вышел с противоположной стороны и огляделся. Облака, размазанные по темному небу, будто краски по холсту, пустое безжизненное пространство, наводящее тоску... Огромные черные врата, простирающиеся до самых небес... Все здесь словно было пропитано тьмой. Казалось, она в любой момент может выпустить щупальца и цепко схватить в свои сети.  
— Ты пришел, — раздался во тьме голос, заставивший вздрогнуть.  
— Кто здесь? — спросил Рей, обеспокоенно озираясь.  
— Я Лиара, — ответили ему.  
Из темноты вышла женщина. Не похожая ни на одно существо, которое Рею приходилось видеть доселе. С синей кожей и удивительными звездными глазами. Чем дольше демон смотрел в них, тем сильнее ему казалось, что в их черноте сокрыты галактики.  
— Я живу здесь, на болотах, — произнесла женщина, подходя к нему. — С того дня, как случился апокалипсис.  
Рей замер. В кромешной тишине слышалось лишь его учащенное дыхание.  
— Магия уничтожила Иварлидрей, — продолжала Лиара, в упор глядя на него загадочными и пугающими глазами. — И всех, кто имел отношение к магии, с того дня стали уничтожать. Магов осталось немного. Нам досталась незавидная участь — прятаться по лесам да болотам. Мы бережем то, что осталось от нашей магии. Я — хранительница врат.  
Рей скользнул взглядом по черным вратам. Как и все здесь, они выглядели очень зловеще.  
— Этих врат? — спросил он. Женщина кивнула.  
— Они имеют слишком большое значение. Слишком важны, чтобы позволить добраться до них тем, кто ничего в этом не смыслит. Они — путь к небытию.  
Демон ничего не понимал. Да и, признаться, сейчас беспокоило совсем не это.  
Приблизившись, Лиара едва ощутимо коснулась его груди. Темные глаза, в которых отражались звезды, впились в него, пронзая насквозь.  
— Лучше бы тебе умереть здесь, Рейкит Адамс, сын дьявола.  
— Почему это? — усмехнулся Рей. Это внезапно показалось забавным.  
Слова инопланетянки огнем отпечатались в его сознании.  
— У тебя будет ребенок, который принесет Вселенной погибель.  
Демон замер на мгновение, но тут же расплылся в насмешливой ухмылке.  
— Вот уж глупость, — хмыкнул он, отстраняясь. С чего бы какой-то синей бабе, которую он видит первый раз в жизни, быть так уверенной в его судьбе? — У меня никогда не будет детей.  
— Твой ребенок, — продолжала Лиара, пропустив его слова мимо ушей, — явит собой сплетение всех энергий, способных управлять реальностью.  
— Тебе надо поговорить с Астаротом, — проворчал Рей, отступая на шаг. — Это он у нас эксперт по реальностям.  
— Все это случится с тобой уже очень скоро, — прошелестел ее бархатный шепот. — Скоро ты сам все поймешь.  
Сказав достаточно, Лиара взмыла в воздух, подобно крыльям раскидывая полы своего плаща, и исчезла во тьме, оставив демона в полном одиночестве.  
Обратно Рей брел беспокойный и хмурый, раздумывая над странным предсказанием. Апокалипсиса для Вселенной ему совсем не хотелось. Как, впрочем, и иметь детей. Но больше всего злило то, что кто-то посмел навязывать ему будущее. Кто-то сделал за него выбор, не давая возможности даже не согласиться с ним!  
Со злости демон пнул камень, попавшийся на пути. Вечно все пытались им управлять... Вечно указывали, что делать... Кто сделал так, что он упал на Иварлидрей, хотя летел на чертов Крион?! Кто управляет его судьбой?!  
В камышах послышались голоса. На всякий случай решив укрыться в пещере, Рей огляделся и не обнаружил ее поблизости. Досадливо выругавшись, он спрятался за деревом и начал наблюдать оттуда.  
Из-за зарослей показались люди. По их виду создавалось впечатление, что они не имеют представления о цивилизации. Или хотя бы о душе. Грязные, неопрятные, в разорванной одежде, словно после длительного похода, в руках они несли фонари, в которых горели тусклые огоньки. Мир Иварлидрея напоминал темное средневековье с его охотой на ведьм. И все эти люди явно вышли сюда искать добычу...  
Затаившись, Рей едва слышно дышал. Вряд ли местные жители обрадовались бы незваному гостю. Конечно, они не представляли угрозу для демона. Похоже, у них даже не было огнестрельного оружия. Но все же Рей не рискнул показаться им на глаза.  
Они шли мимо, не замечая его в темноте болот. Выслеживали кого-то, переговаривались громким шепотом. Демон молился о том, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Но ему снова не повезло. Кто-то из людей, перепугавшись, выстрелил в него и в ужасе отшатнулся, созывая всех громким криком.  
От стрелы в груди Рей не ощутил особого дискомфорта. Зато инквизиторы, похоже, сильно перепугались. Его попытались скрутить, но демон раскидал всех, как мусор. Он уже готов был лететь прочь от этого места, когда в горло ему вонзился отравленный дротик. Последним, что Рей запомнил, были нависшие над ним мутные лица. А потом окончательно накрыла непроглядная темнота.

— А где папа? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался Астарот, выглядывая из-за сгустка синего пламени.  
— Его нет, — ответил Бог, отрываясь от созерцания Вселенной. — Можешь его пока здесь подождать.  
Правитель Ада кивнул и плюхнулся на мягкое пламя, заставляя его принять форму удобного кресла. Достав бутылку, он, засомневавшись, бросил взгляд на Бога.  
— Не против?  
Тот медленно покачал головой, и демон принялся поглощать вино. Когда-то давно он слышал, что перед Создателем полагается испытывать благоговение и трепет, но не ощущал в себе ни того, ни другого.  
— Отец по тебе скучает, — улыбнулся Бог. — И волнуется за тебя.  
— Мне пять тысяч лет, — хмуро отозвался демон. — Я уже слишком стар, чтобы жить с родителями.  
Создатель с улыбкой взглянул на него. Астарот мрачно хмыкнул, думая о своем ничтожестве. В свои годы он до сих пор ничего не добился и даже не научился получать от жизни хоть какое-то удовольствие. Его семья была больше похожа на дурдом.  
«Проклятые цивилы! Вы предали наши идеалы!» — сказала недавно Астарта, увидев родителей в приличной одежде. Демон до сих пор помнил, как дочь едва не зарубила его топором, впервые увидев в рубашке. Ее реакцию на мать в платье он даже боялся представлять.  
— Я предал свою семью и стал носить одежду, — со вздохом поведал Правитель Ада, запивая горечь страданий крепким алкоголем. — От меня ушел единственный, кого я любил. В моей башке сидит тетка-тьма. Ну вот не лох ли я после этого?  
— Лох, — подтвердил Создатель, согласно кивая головой.  
— Ты можешь мне объяснить, почему вокруг такая жопа? — не унимался Астарот, продолжая нещадно напиваться. — Бес-про-свет-на-я!  
Бог пожал плечами, делая вид, что он тут совершенно ни при чем.  
— Зачем ты создал это дерьмо? — меж тем продолжались каверзные вопросы. Правитель Ада желал наконец познать смысл всего сущего.  
— Ну а чем еще заниматься-то? — растерянно и немного виновато ответил Создатель. — Темнота, пустота и небытие кругом. Ну скучно же.  
Астарот издал короткий смешок, едва не захлебнувшись вином. А после раскатисто расхохотался.  
— Так тебе... Тоже... Было скучно! — выдавил он, давясь сумасшедшим смехом.  
Бог застенчиво улыбался, потупив глазки.  
— И что, ты создал Вселенную шесть тысяч лет назад? — спросил Правитель Ада, отсмеявшись. — Всего лишь шесть тысяч лет назад?  
— Я мог создать мир и секунду назад, и ты бы этого не заметил, — хитро усмехнулся Создатель. — Потому что твое прошлое — это всего лишь твои воспоминания.  
— Резонно, — озадаченно хмыкнул Астарот. Задумчиво оглядев полупустую бутылку, он сунул ее Богу под нос. — Бушь?  
Тот, пожав плечами, отпил из бутылки.  
— Сволочь ты такая, — вздохнул демон. — Ну вот зачем ты дал мне эту силу?  
— Но ведь это весело, — развел руками Создатель. — Мы оба хотели повеселиться. Так что тогда тебя не устраивает?  
— Она, — нахмурился Астарот. — Она — справедливость.  
Бог, улыбнувшись, покачал головой.  
— Истины нет. Значит, не может быть и справедливости.  
— Тогда кто она?  
— Женщина, которой хотелось отомстить.  
— Но она сильнее меня!  
— Если бы ты был сильнее всех, это было бы скучно.  
Астарот раздраженно зарычал, накрывая лицо рукой.  
— Тебе не скучно быть сильнее всех? — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
— Я жду, пока появится тот, кто сильнее меня, — улыбнулся Создатель. — Пока он сметет мой мир и меня самого.  
— Так ты тоже хочешь сдохнуть? — криво ухмыльнулся Правитель Ада.  
Бог тихо вздохнул.  
— Вроде того. Все со временем надоедает. Ты должен меня понять.  
Астарот злорадно хихикнул и, долакав содержимое бутылки, запустил ей в бескрайний космос.  
— Немногие могут похвастаться тем, что бухали с Богом. Наверное, я могу этим гордиться.  
— Гордись, — пожал плечами Создатель, уведомляя о том, что он совершенно не против.  
— Сейчас папа приде-ет, — захныкал Правитель Ада, как ребенок. Неловкими движениями он попытался поудобнее устроиться в кресле из синего пламени, но спьяну соскользнул и растянулся внизу. — Он узнает, что я плохо себя вел, и опять меня выпоре-ет!  
Бог рассмеялся, помогая встать и снова улечься в кресло. Астарот жалобно заскулил, цепко обнимая его за пояс и плюхаясь лицом в обнаженную грудь.  
— Я говно-о-о, — протяжно всхлипнул он, вцепляясь в волосы Создателя, водопадом стелящиеся по спине. — И ты говно-о-о... И сотворил ты полное говно-о-о...  
Вздохнув, Бог погладил демона по голове, утешая. Ну что уж тут было поделать.  
Правитель Ада зловеще хихикнул, дергая его за волосы. Волосы у Бога были что надо — длинные и светлые, шелком обволакивающие пальцы. Да и сам он выглядел как хорошо слаженный молодой юноша...  
— Слышь, чувак, — пробормотал Астарот, хихикая себе под нос. — Давай переспим.  
— Ну давай, — согласился Создатель.  
Заниматься сексом с Богом было странно. Особенно странно было быть сверху. После демона потянуло закурить, хотя эту привычку он бросил уже около года назад.  
— Бушь? — буркнул он, подсовывая Создателю под нос сигарету.  
Тот снова согласился.  
— Ты очень странный, чувак, — поведал Правитель Ада свои впечатления. — Хотя, твой мир такой же.  
Бог в который раз пожал плечами и выпустил изо рта клуб ароматного дыма.  
— Есть еще создатели. Такие же, как я. Они многое создают. Кто-то творит свои миры, кто-то заселяет планеты. Нам всем здесь очень скучно. И мы делаем все, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.  
— Кто-то... — хрипло выдохнул Астарот, вспоминая о том, о чем старался не думать. — Просто бежит... От боли...  
Перекатившись на бок, Создатель повернулся к нему, с улыбкой заглядывая в напряженные бирюзовые глаза.  
— Тебя никогда не волновало это. На твоем счету миллионы загубленных жизней. А ты переживаешь из-за одной.  
— Но эта жизнь... — неторопливо, тщательно подбирая слова, отозвался Правитель Ада. — Эта жизнь... Принадлежит тому, кого я люблю...  
— Люби его сына, — улыбнулся Бог. — Ты ведь этого хочешь.  
— Хочу, — выдохнул демон, утыкаясь в напряженно сжатые кулаки. — Но он возненавидит меня... Как ненавидит Арей...  
— Так не совершай с ним того же, — добродушно усмехнулся Создатель. Притянув Астарота к себе, он заботливо погладил его буйную голову. — Все ведь на самом деле так просто.  
— Да... — тихо прошептал Правитель Ада, зарываясь лицом в мягкие волосы. — Да...  
Не вмешиваться... Ждать... Снова ждать...

Застав сына в постели с Богом, Бафомет оказался крайне обескуражен. Докуривающий очередную сигарету после энного раза, а потому совсем разомлевший Астарот, заметив неповторимое выражение лица Золотого Ангела, отражающее дикую смесь разнообразных эмоций, застенчиво пробормотал:  
— А мы тут обсуждаем вопросы бытия...  
Когда беспорядочные мысли слегка улеглись в голове, Бафомет, вновь обретя дар речи, строго спросил:  
— Почему ты снова здесь?  
— Мне было грустно и одиноко, — рассеянно пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Но меня уже утешили.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Бафомет упал в кресло, мгновенно выросшее из синего пламени, и накрыл лицо рукой. Мгновения, казалось, затянулись на годы. Завернувшись в пушистую одеялку из пламени, Астарот печально покуривал бесконечную сигарету, дожидаясь, пока хоть что-нибудь произойдет.  
— Нам было скучно, — проныл он виновато. — У нас взаимопонимание...  
Наконец подняв глаза и хмуро взглянув на сына, Бафомет четко скомандовал:  
— Астарот, подойди сюда.  
Поднявшись и завернувшись в уютную одеялку, Правитель Ада пошлепал по пламени босыми ногами и остановился напротив отца.  
— Рассказывай, — не терпящим возражений тоном велел Бафомет.  
Всхлипнув, демон плюхнулся к нему на колени, утыкаясь в жесткое плечо.   
— Па-а-апа-а-а-а! Я чмо, меня никто не лю-ю-юби-и-и-ит! — завыл он, поливая его рубашку слезами.  
— Знаешь, сынок, ты меня всю жизнь не перестаешь удивлять, — вздохнул отец, обняв и утешающе погладив.— Ну, что у тебя случилось?  
— Я влюбился, папа! — всхлипнул Астарот, вскидывая на него жалобные глаза.  
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Бафомет, ласково гладя по волосам.  
— Пло-о-о-охо! — протестующе зарыдал Правитель Ада.  
— Ты узнал, что такое любовь.  
— Говно ваша любовь! — взвизгнул демон надрывно и истерично.  
Бафомет устало вздохнул, прижимая его голову к своей груди. Кто бы мог подумать, что в возрасте в несколько тысяч лет ему наконец придется всерьез взяться за воспитание сына.  
— Рей вернется, — прошептал он ему на ушко, утешая.  
— Не вернется, зачем я ему нужен!  
— Он тебя тоже любит.  
— Не лю-ю-ю-юбит! — снова запротестовал Астарот. — Меня никто не лю-ю-ю-юбит!  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Потому что я плохой!  
Заглянув в несчастные, жалобные глаза сына, Бафомет устало и измученно вздохнул. Астарот успел неимоверно доконать. Захныкав, он уполз с колен отца и уселся на пламя, утыкаясь в теплое одеялко.  
— Астарот, скажи мне... — обреченно начал Золотой Ангел. — Зачем ты пытался убить того, кого любишь?  
— Я не в себе был, — всхлипнул демон. — Меня Самаэль отшил, и я его хотел... А Рей помешал...  
— Ты его хотел что? — устало переспросил отец.  
— Что-нибудь хреновое... — жалобно прохныкал Правитель Ада.  
— И когда Рей тебе помешал, ты попытался его убить?  
— Да-а...  
— Объясни мне... — вздохнул Бафомет, роняя голову на руку. — Чем ты тогда думал?  
— Жопой! — истерично заявил Астарот, почти с головой уходя под одеялко.  
— Жопой... — медленно повторил отец.  
— А чем еще! — нервно огрызнулся Правитель Ада. — У меня был стресс!  
Вновь ощутив гнет безысходности, он принялся биться башкой о сгусток пламени.  
— Раз ты думаешь жопой, значит, твоя жопа и должна за все ответить, — мрачно произнес Бафомет. «Стресс» как уважительная причина его, похоже, не слишком впечатлил.  
— Эй! — возмутился Астарот, мгновенно прервав свое увлекательнейшее занятие. — Я не это имел в виду! Я уже взрослый, нечего меня наказывать! Я больше не дамся!  
— Я надеялся, что ты научился связывать причину и следствие. Но, похоже, что нет.  
— Да задолбал ты со своими последствиями! Вон Бога спроси, есть они или нет!  
— Есть, ты сам в этом убедился.  
— Даже если есть, они не нужны!  
— Нужны.  
— Нет!  
— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, — ненавязчиво вклинился Бог, все еще покуривающий после секса и наблюдающий за диалогом отца и сына. — Но Астарот прав, они не нужны. Боль, которую ты вытерпел, не искупает боли, причиненной другому. Он не начинает от этого чувствовать себя лучше, время не отматывается назад, ничего нельзя исправить.  
— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнул Правитель Ада. — А я что говорил!  
Бафомет в отчаянии хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Хватит мешать мне воспитывать ребенка!  
— Ребенка?! — возмутился демон. — Да какой я тебе ребенок?! Посмотри, я стар и бородат! Я с Богом трахался! Я крутой!  
— Тогда веди себя, как взрослый. Поговори с Реем. Попроси у него прощения.  
— Я не могу! Он улетел!  
— Господи, ты же властелин реальности. Что для тебя куда-то переместиться и кого-то найти?  
— Я не могу... — всхлипнул Астарот, вновь погружаясь в пучину уныния. — Он меня не звал... Не хочу вмешиваться... Он будет как Арей...  
— Ты боишься навредить ему?  
— Не хочу вмешиваться... Не хочу лезть в его жизнь... Я обещал... Пока он сам не позовет — не пойду...  
— Наконец-то ты думаешь о последствиях, — улыбнулся отец. — И наконец-то ты кем-то действительно дорожишь.  
— Ты, значит, всегда мне этого желал! — возмущенно воскликнул Правитель Ада. — Чтоб я мучился!  
— Нет.  
— Да!  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Улыбнувшись, Бафомет погладил сына по волосам, утешая. Астарот уткнулся себе в колени, протяжно поскуливая. Все было очевидно. Он просто боялся использовать силу. Как тогда, когда только обрел ее. Как тогда, когда еще кем-то дорожил...  
Отец умер из-за силы. Самаэль возненавидел из-за силы. Арей сошел с ума из-за силы. Что помешало помочь Самаэлю и вернуть ему реальность, где Лилит осталась бы жива? Что нужно было сделать, чтобы они все были счастливы? Разве сила нужна была для счастья?.. Разве хоть кого-то с помощью нее он смог сделать счастливым?.. Разве существовала вообще счастливая реальность, которую он мог им дать?  
Он так и не решился использовать силу на тех, кто был дорог, без их позволения. Боялся навредить или понимал, что это неизбежно? Все должно было сложиться именно так? Именно злом, причиненным Арею, он спас ему жизнь? И не было реальности, где он смог бы поступить иначе?  
Сдавленно взвыв, Правитель Ада сжал голову руками, ощущая тупую, ноющую боль в висках. Час за часом, днем за днем, месяц за месяцем — он прокручивал в своей голове миллиарды реальностей, но не находил ни одной, которой желал бы. Ни одной, где нельзя было обойтись без боли и страданий. Ни одной, где не пришла бы смерть.  
Он ни в чем не был виноват.  
Так за что же он получил все это?!

С порога до Агвареса донеслись отчаянно громкие, резкие и даже пугающие звуки. Пройдя в гостиную, демон ощутил, что у него закладывает уши. Стереосистема, включенная на полную громкость, извергала из себя музыку ада, убийственную для всех, кто оказывался в радиусе ее слышимости.  
Выключив ужасную шайтан-машину и на мгновение позволив себе насладиться тишиной, Агварес вздохнул и обвел гостиную глазами. На диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, в окружении нескольких опустошенных бутылок, мирно и спокойно спал Арей. После такого количества спиртного хэви-метал на полную громкость вряд ли мог помешать его полноценному и здоровому сну.  
Усевшись на краешек дивана, Агварес склонился к его лицу, вглядываясь в знакомые морщинки. Отец как будто и не пропадал на многие годы. Он совсем не изменился и даже помолодел. Губы демона тронула теплая улыбка. Ни в ком больше он не нуждался. Все было как раньше. Нет... Даже лучше, чем раньше. Теперь его любили...  
Поцеловав Арея в лоб, Агварес взял его за руку, с нежностью поглаживая костлявые пальцы. Любовь, что душа хранила все эти годы, наконец нашла выход. Всю жизнь он горел в чужом аду и наконец дождался сказочного рая.  
Проснувшись, дьявол хрипло кашлянул, обдав Агвареса перегаром, и приложил руку ко лбу, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Не всякое пробуждение от поцелуя оказывалось романтичным.  
— Ты как, пап? — негромко спросил демон, сжимая его ладонь. — Дать таблетку?  
Арей что-то неразборчиво прохрипел и прикрыл глаза, вновь проваливаясь в полудрему. До его следующего пробуждения Агварес успел переделать все свои дела и даже убрать тот свинарник, который творился вокруг напившегося дьявола.  
Очнувшийся Арей надолго скрылся в душе и вышел оттуда, уже приведя себя в порядок. С улыбкой подойдя к отцу, Агварес поцеловал его в губы и обвил за пояс, ощущая исходящий от свежевымытых волос фруктовый аромат. Атмосфера была такой уютной и домашней. Пристроив голову на плече дьявола, Агварес нежно гладил его по спине, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковые пряди.  
Пальцы отца скользнули по запястью. Демон вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения, чуть щекочущего кожу.  
— Не надо... — прошептал он, мягко отстраняясь. — Не трогай это...  
Взяв руку сына, Арей развернул ее к себе запястьем, вглядываясь в белый, рваный шрам от самого локтя. Поймав жалобный взгляд Агвареса, он усмехнулся и бережно коснулся шрама губами. Демон вздрогнул и слабо улыбнулся, запуская ладонь в мягкие волосы отца. Тот обнял и принялся ласкать — покусывать примятые ушки, расцеловывать лицо и сложенные в улыбку губы, спускаясь все ниже и расстегивая рубашку. Агварес тихо застонал, запрокидывая голову и вцепляясь в плечи Арея. По телу прокатывались волны возбуждения, будоража раздразненный разум. От ласк отца он заводился мгновенно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул демон в порыве искренней нежности. Ответом стал ласковый поцелуй.  
Вцепившись в отца, Агварес утянул его на диван, повалив на себя и жадно целуя. Холодные губы, острые скулы, костлявые пальцы — всего этого так отчаянно не хватало в их разлуке. Каждый знакомый жест, каждое прикосновение... В этом счастье можно было раствориться целиком. Столько лет он ждал этого... Даже не надеясь когда-либо снова получить... Столько лет пытался найти замену...  
Внезапно в сознании всплыло улыбчивое и веселое лицо брата. Где он был сейчас?.. Он ушел так давно... Бросил, несмотря на заботу... Как он мог быть таким неблагодарным?!  
— Папа... — тихо прошептал Агварес. — Ты видел его?.. Видел Рея?..  
— Я вернулся сюда, только чтобы его увидеть, — усмехнулся Арей, отстраняясь. — Мне стало любопытно, как он был рожден.  
— Вернулся... Ради него?.. — переспросил Агварес. От боли перехватило дыхание.  
— Я немного скучал по своему дому, — продолжал отец, насмешливо глядя в жалобные глаза. — И по своей выпивке. В раю, знаешь ли, бывает однообразно и скучновато. Хочется чего-то еще.  
— Нет... — всхлипнул демон, вцепляясь в его рубашку и утыкаясь лицом в полуобнаженную грудь. — Нет, не уходи... Не хочу жить без тебя... Неужели тебе все равно?..  
— Абсолютно, — усмехнулся Арей, отстраняя от себя. — Хотя, раз уж я здесь, я хочу закончить одно незавершенное дело.  
Поднявшись с дивана, он окинул взглядом трясущегося и дрожащего сына. Агварес был совсем таким же, каким и раньше. Жалким ребенком, нуждающимся в любви.  
— Я хочу избавить тебя от страданий, — спокойно сообщил дьявол. — Я дал тебе жизнь. Ты рожден по моей вине. Я хотел убить тебя, когда ты был в утробе. Тогда тебе не пришлось бы страдать. Но мне помешали. Прости меня.  
Агварес всхлипнул, покорно склонив голову. Его жизнь принадлежала отцу. Всегда...  
— Сейчас уже поздно, но я сделаю это, — продолжал Арей. Погладив сына по волосам, он прижал его голову к своей груди. — Я пытался полюбить тебя. Иногда мне было хорошо с тобой. Но я не могу так. Все это ошибка. Жизнь, порожденная мной, всегда будет ошибкой. Я виноват, что позволил тебе родиться. Я знал, что ты будешь несчастен, но все равно позволил... Прости меня. Настало время исправлять ошибки.  
Агварес лишь слабо кивнул. Пусть так... Он всегда знал, что рожден по ошибке. Ему говорили это с самого детства... И теперь он чувствовал... Облегчение. Странную легкость и безразличие. Конец... Конец всему? Конец бессмысленным метаниям? Конец той боли и тоски, что грызли изнутри?  
Смерть наступила почти мгновенно. На доли секунды захлестнула волна немыслимой боли. Реальность, рассыпавшаяся на тысячи осколков, просто растаяла, растворяясь в бескрайней черноте. А дальше было все, что он так и не смог обрести...

Сознание возвращалось медленно и рвано, словно кто-то по частям сшивал лоскуты памяти. Темнота вокруг не сразу позволила осознать Рею, что он пришел в себя. Ночь... Похоже, на этой планете была вечная ночь. Выругавшись, демон попытался подняться, опершись на стену. Стены были липкими и холодными, как и пол. И, похоже, простирались куда-то в бесконечность...  
— Эй! — крикнул Рей в черноту. Ему ответило гулкое эхо.  
Пройдя вдоль стены и несколько раз натолкнувшись на новую, он понял, что ходит кругами. Его темница была довольно небольшой. И он не мог найти из нее выхода.  
Вновь опустившись на грязный, сырой пол, демон закрыл лицо руками, принимаясь напряженно думать. И как он только умудрился вляпаться в такую передрягу?! Чья злая рука направила в это проклятое место?!  
Потихоньку становилось зябко и страшно. Сидеть в полной темноте, не зная, как выбраться отсюда, было ужасающе тоскливо. Не заприметив нигде даже окна, Рей истерично всхлипнул, начиная выходить из себя. В голову закралась мысль, что он ослеп. Тьма не могла быть такой всепоглощающей... И если он сам был частью этой тьмы, то почему так боялся ее?!  
— Ко мне пожаловал гость, — расслышал он поблизости хриплый и трескучий голос.  
Вздрогнув и едва не подскочив на месте, демон отчаянно крикнул в темноту:  
— Кто здесь?!  
— Не бойся, — ответили ему. — Это место является моим домом вот уже восемь лет.  
— Кто ты?!  
— Я Виктор, — усмехнулся обитатель тюремной камеры. — И я попал сюда потому, что был сыном колдуна.  
В темноте чиркнула спичка, и в середине темницы тускло загорелся старинный фонарь.  
— Спички? — удивленно спросил Рей, осторожно приближаясь к ветхому старцу в истрепавшейся одежде. — Разве у вас здесь они есть?  
— Есть, — подтвердил новый знакомый, пристально изучая из-под густых бровей. — Здесь многое было... Когда-то. Теперь здесь остались только мракобесие и фанатики. Иварлидрей не всегда был таким. Когда-то здесь была цивилизация. Но после апокалипсиса все стало вот так.  
Взяв у Виктора коробок спичек, демон задумчиво повертел его в руках, гадая, почему они не отсырели за столько лет и не потеряли своих свойств. В данный момент это интересовало куда больше упоминания об апокалипсисе.  
— Как выбраться отсюда? — спросил он, протянув коробок обратно.  
— А никак, — засмеялся старец сквозь хриплый кашель. — Иначе чего бы я провел тут восемь лет?  
— Да откуда ты знаешь, сколько ты тут сидишь! — раздраженно огрызнулся Рей. Нервы начинали сдавать. — Тут же темно! Ни черта не видно! Даже неизвестно, настал ли новый день! Почему ты еще не сошел с ума?!  
— Потому что здесь лишь мое тело, — спокойно пояснил Виктор, ни капли не обижаясь. — Мой отец был великим магом. И когда он создал свою реальность, он позволил мне находиться там.  
— Идиотская планета, — пробубнил демон, усаживаясь поближе к фонарю. — Самая идиотская во всем космосе. Как меня сюда занесло?!  
Все происходящее казалось дурным сном. Еще и этот подозрительный дедок так нахально ухмылялся, будто знал что-то такое, о чем Рей даже не догадывался!  
Фыркнув, демон уткнулся себе в колени. Умирать здесь пришлось бы долго... Если, конечно, он вообще мог умереть.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь об этой планете, — тихо попросил он, плотнее запахиваясь в тонкую куртку. Хотелось вернуться на борт Ада, в теплые объятия Астарота, и не вспоминать о своем приключении больше никогда. — Похоже, у меня полно времени...  
— Я многое повидал в своей жизни, — усмехнулся Виктор, понимающе глядя на демона сквозь прищуренные щелки глаз. — Когда-то на этой планете было очень весело.


	11. Глава 11. Дочь некроманта

В тот пасмурный осенний день Виктор прогуливался по аллеям своей усадьбы. В тишине прекрасного сада никто не мог помешать его мыслям размеренно течь по рекам памяти, заглядывая в самые потайные ее уголки. Мужчина наслаждался покоем ровно до того момента, пока мимо с диким хохотом не пробежали дети в сопровождении своего безалаберного дяди. Высокий парень с золотыми волосами, которому никак нельзя было дать меньше восемнадцати, веселился, будто ребенок, и племянники радостно подхватывали за ним.  
Виктор вздохнул, опуская взгляд и задумчиво вертя в руках очки. Бережно протерев их, он вновь воззрился на играющих детей и усмехнулся. Даже став совсем взрослым, брат так и остался сущей непосредственностью. За ним все еще нужно было приглядывать, он нуждался в контроле и заботе, и мог наворотить таких бед, которые и не снились маленьким детям Виктора.  
Эван был совсем не похож на своего отца. Вспоминая о нем сейчас, Виктор с грустью думал о том, что так и не смог достойно воспитать брата. Отец вряд ли гордился бы ими обоими. Сам Виктор, не имея даже способности к магии, мог только направить Эвана в нужную сторону. Но даже это вышло слишком неумело.  
Конечно, брат провел слишком много времени с некромантами и не смог избежать их влияния... Но на то была воля отца. И хоть Виктор не видел в этом смысла, в правоте отца усомниться не мог.  
Когда дети скрылись с глаз, Виктор заволновался. В прошлый раз Эван отправился с ними в лес и блуждал там до полуночи, совершенно не подумав о вконец расшатанных нервах заботливого брата. Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина спустился к реке, гадая, в какую сторону они пошли на этот раз. Несколько раз окликнув брата, но не дождавшись ответа, Виктор устало потер виски. Меньше всего он ожидал, что на его крик откликнется этот голос...  
— Чего орешь, Витек? — хмуро пробормотал кто-то позади.  
Виктор резко обернулся, почти лоб в лоб сталкиваясь с невысокой девушкой в черном. Черные, как сажа, глубокие глаза испытующе-требовательно смотрели на него прямо в упор.  
— Линда, — облегченно выдохнул он, хватаясь за сердце. Показалось, что оно остановилось на пару мгновений. — Ну что за привычка? Нельзя же так пугать.  
Девушка презрительно хмыкнула, отбрасывая назад волосы — прямые и блестящие, как шелк.  
— Само собой. Кого еще ты ожидал увидеть?  
— Честно говоря, я искал совсем не тебя, — улыбнулся Виктор. Она почти не изменилась. И по-прежнему оставалась все так же похожа на отца.  
— Опять детей потерял, старикашка? Когда ты уже научишься за ними следить?  
Оставив Виктора переваривать столь наглое хамство, Линда пошла прямиком к усадьбе. Она явно не желала церемониться. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул, устало массируя виски. Теперь их было двое...  
— Мне нужен Эван, — серьезно, по-деловому бросила девушка. — У него моя вещь.  
— Нынче дети стали такими самостоятельными, — усмехнулся Виктор, нагоняя ее и ступая рядом. — Так и норовят устраивать разборки.  
— А это не твое дело, — огрызнулась Линда, ускоряя шаг. — Ты даже не маг.  
Мужчина обреченно вздохнул. Эти дети совершенно не видели в нем авторитета. И все лишь потому, что обладали силой, которая была ему неподвластна.  
— Как же мне не нравится твое поведение, — пристыдил он.  
Девушка лишь презрительно фыркнула.  
— Мне-то какое дело, что тебе не нравится?  
— Характер у тебя все такой же скверный.  
— А ты что, жаждешь меня перевоспитать, а?  
— Тут, кажется, про меня что-то говорили? — послышался позади насмешливый голос.  
Обернувшись, Виктор увидел довольную физиономию Эвана. Еще бы, тот не видел Линду уже два года. И, наверное, не слишком рассчитывал увидеть снова. А ведь когда-то они были очень близки.  
— Где ты была все эти годы? — спросил юноша, с интересом разглядывая девушку. Не то, чтобы она сильно изменилась... Но что-то в ней определенно стало другим.  
— А тебе какое дело? — огрызнулась дочь некроманта. — Где была, там уже нету!  
— Ты все та же, — улыбнулся Эван. Он давно привык к ее поведению и не воспринимал эту колючесть всерьез. — Но зачем ты тогда вернулась, если всех нас презираешь?  
Молча взяв мага за руку, Линда утащила его подальше от любопытных ушей. Когда они удалились на достаточное расстояние, она остановилась и требовательно взглянула на него, сразу переходя к главному:  
— Где посох?  
— Почему тебя это так волнует? — с усмешкой ответил Эван. — Ты столько лет жила без него — почему именно сейчас он тебе понадобился?  
— Я тебя спрашиваю: где посох?! — нервно повторила девушка.  
— С чего ты взяла, что он у меня?  
— Отец доверил его тебе! Я знаю!  
— Ишь ты, даже знаешь. И откуда же?  
— Ты отдашь мне посох или нет?!  
— А почему, собственно, я должен это сделать?  
— Сам знаешь, что должен!  
— Не нервничай.  
Эван дотронулся до щеки Линды, но та в гневе ударила его по руке.  
— Ты и хранить его согласился только потому, что возомнил, будто любишь меня!  
— Я и не отрицаю, — спокойно сказал Эван. — Да, я тебя люблю.  
Казалось, злость заставила еще сильнее побледнеть и так бледную от природы девушку. Она всегда была такой — импульсивной максималисткой. Бескомпромиссной, резкой. Может, этим и нравилась. С ней никогда не приходилось скучать.  
— Ты что-то имеешь против? — сощурился Эван. — Твой отец — а ему ты доверяла больше, чем мне — велел присматривать за тобой. И стать хранителем посоха. Я спрятал посох, но тебе я его не отдам.  
Яростный взгляд ясно показал, что Линда об этом думает. Эван засмеялся и обнял ее за талию. Дочь некроманта вырвалась.  
— Еще раз позволишь себе нечто в этом духе — палкой по башке получишь! Не посох отца, конечно, но все равно хорошее оружие!  
— За те два года, что мы не виделись, ты, похоже, успела уже забыть, как любила меня?  
— Заткнись и веди меня к посоху!  
Эван усмехнулся и больше не приставал. И даже демонстративно спрятал руки в карманы.  
Стоял ясный летний день. Пели птицы, деревья шелестели листвой, кожу ласкал прохладный ветерок. Прогулка по местам нетронутых природных красот добавила в их взаимодействие немного романтики. Жаль, что Линда, похоже, этого не заметила. Деловая и сосредоточенная — она не замечала вообще ничего вокруг.  
Когда они вышли на пустырь, кое-где заросший травой, маг остановился и возвел руку над землей, поднимая ее на уровень лица. Посох вырос точно под ладонью. Линда бросилась к нему, но Эван, смеясь, отскочил, схватив его раньше.  
— Разве я не говорил, что не отдам его тебе?  
— Он мой! — яростно возразила дочь некроманта, пытаясь достать прыгающего по пустырю юношу.  
Когда она снова протянула руку за посохом, Эван поймал ее и притянул к себе. Линда попыталась вырваться, но маг обнял ее, прижав к себе спиной. Было не слишком удобно. Одной рукой приходилось держать дочь некроманта, другой — посох. Но это определенно стоило того.  
— Тихо, успокойся, — прошептал Эван ей на ушко. Линда дернулась, но он не отпустил, вместо этого припадая губами к ее шее.  
— Убью! — крикнула дочь некроманта, изнывая от бессильной ярости.  
— Именно поэтому я не отдам тебе посох, — спокойно ответил Эван.  
— Чертов светлый! Ненавижу тебя!  
— Два года назад ты говорила совсем другое.  
— Заткнись!  
— Аэн не хотел бы, чтобы ты так себя вела.  
— Не произноси его имени, гад!  
Нахмурившись, Эван отбросил посох, развернул Линду к себе и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Светлый... — сдавленно пробубнила она, невольно отводя взгляд. — Не смотри на меня как некромант! Эван...  
Тот усмехнулся.  
— Хоть по имени меня назвала. Сама же говорила, что я не похож на светлого. Впрочем, иначе вряд ли Аэн доверил бы мне посох. А тем более тебя.  
— Я тебе не принадлежу!  
— Да? — светлый маг по-темному ухмыльнулся. — Что ж, не будем принимать в расчет слова Аэна. Но ты разве не помнишь, в чем клялась мне два года назад?  
Линда побледнела и попробовала оттолкнуть Эвана. Тот еще сильнее прижал ее к себе и еще пристальнее всмотрелся в бездонные черные глаза.  
— Отпусти... — произнесла наконец дочь некроманта. — Между нами все кончено еще со смерти моего отца!  
— Значит, ты уже все забыла, да? Ну, может, мне удастся тебе напомнить... — усмехнулся Эван, припадая к ее губам.  
Линда не сопротивлялась, покоренная темным взглядом светлого мага. Когда после долгого поцелуя она открыла глаза, то замерла на несколько секунд, но потом вдруг оттолкнула его и попыталась схватить с земли посох. Эван сделал это быстрее.  
— Сволочь... — процедила дочь некроманта и демонстративно сплюнула в траву. Юноша усмехнулся.  
— Не понравилось? Кстати, Аэн никогда не сквернословил. Посмотрел бы он, что из тебя сейчас выросло!  
— Заткнись, светлый гад! Какого черта ты вообще позволяешь себе...  
— Ты, похоже, за эти два года вообще разучилась любить. Ну ничего, я это исправлю...  
— Заткнись! Прекрати нести чушь! Как ты меня раздражаешь!  
Линда замахнулась с намерением ударить светлого мага в лицо, но тот увернулся, схватил ее за талию и повалил на землю, смеясь. Дочь некроманта стала яростно отбиваться.  
— Детишки все никак не наиграются? — строго поинтересовался Виктор, подкравшийся к увлеченно барахтающимся на земле магам. — Ну? И чем вы тут занимаетесь?  
Оба поднялись на ноги и, виновато опустив головы, подошли к нему. Даже нахальная Линда несколько присмирела. Она была так близка к цели и не собиралась проигрывать из-за всяких глупостей. Больше всего ей бы хотелось просто забрать посох и уйти — вот только между ними стоял вредный дядька, наделенный полномочиями не отдавать столь ценные вещи безответственным разгильдяям.  
— Эван, честно говоря, я не понимаю, как Аэн мог доверить тебе хранить посох, — вздохнул Виктор, устало потирая переносицу. — Ну да ладно, думаю, у него на это были свои причины. Идемте домой.  
Он зашагал впереди, а сзади с кислым видом плелись маги и безмолвно пихались локтями, изредка одаривая друг друга убийственными взглядами. Виктор со вздохом покачал головой.  
— Как дети! — укоризненно пристыдил он.  
Оба опустили глаза и остаток пути вели себя прилично. В доме Виктор усадил их на диван и, грозно прохаживаясь по комнате, начал:  
— Эван, то, что тебе восемнадцать — не значит, что ты можешь делать любой бред, который придет тебе в голову. Линда, а ты в свои шестнадцать вообще еще совсем ребенок.  
— Не грузи, Витек! — ляпнула дочь некроманта.  
— И не смейте называть меня «Витек»! Оба!  
— Я к тебе всегда уважительно обращаюсь, — заметил Эван.  
Виктор устало поправил очки, уже предвкушая тот шквал проблем, который готов был обрушиться на него с визитом Линды, пропавшей на два года.  
— Значит, так, — строго произнес он. — Ни в коем случае не ввязывайтесь ни во что. Вам ясно?  
— Где ж ему ясно? — усмехнулась Линда. — Он непонятливый! Повтори еще раз сто, и он запомнит!  
— И не сметь при мне ругаться! Увижу еще хоть раз — оба схлопочете! Подеретесь — вообще прибью! Все! Брысь отсюда!  
Оба мага уже стояли в дверях, когда Виктор снова окликнул их.  
— Эван, дай-ка сюда посох.  
Светлый маг протестующе замотал головой.  
— Сейчас же подошел сюда и отдал посох, — настойчиво повторил мужчина. На этот раз Эван повиновался. — С этого дня он будет храниться у меня. Аэн в твоем возрасте мог правильно им распорядиться, а ты... Тебе дана чудесная сила, но ты растрачиваешь ее только на детские шалости.  
— Да ты сам вообще не маг! — вспылил Эван.  
Виктор положил руку брату на плечо и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Через пару секунд Эван опустил голову и тихо пробормотал:  
— Извини.  
— Все. Идите, — вздохнул мужчина, отстраняясь. — Думаю, ты понимаешь причину, по которой эта вещь пока останется у меня.  
Прослушав столь откровенную лекцию о собственной некомпетентности, маги вышли на крыльцо и в растерянности остановились на пороге, переглядываясь. Виктор разрушил все их планы. Самоуверенный старикашка, возомнил о себе черте что!  
— И что теперь? — мрачно спросила Линда. — Может, выкрасть?  
— Не-е, не пройдет, — заверил Эван. — Может, твой отец и смог бы здесь что-то сделать, но не я.  
— Бездарь!  
— Сама такая.  
— Он тебе доверил посох!  
— Вот видишь, мне он хоть что-то доверил!  
Линда замахнулась, но ей помешал оклик высунувшегося из окна Виктора.  
— Я предупреждал, — печально сообщил он.  
Дочь некроманта спрятала руки за спину.  
— А ничего не было! Видишь, я хорошая, белая и пушистая! Эван, валим отсюда!  
Оба мага рванули с места, убегая прочь в лес. Подальше от назойливых нотаций. Навстречу новым авантюрам.  
Покачав головой, Виктор отправился по своим делам. За этими великовозрастными детьми нужен был глаз да глаз.

— Навевает воспоминания, — мечтательно заметил Эван, пробираясь по лесу.  
— Еще раз об этом подумаешь — убью, — стиснув зубы, предупредила дочь некроманта.  
— Помнишь, как мы первый раз поцеловались? — продолжал юноша, не обращая внимания. — Тоже в лесу...  
— Ну все, ты нарвался! — заявила Линда и бросилась на него с кулаками.  
Эван засмеялся и отскочил. Линда снова попыталась ударить, но он каждый раз отскакивал, словно дразня. Наконец она изловчилась и повалила его на землю. И оба они, сцепившись, скатились с довольно высокого склона, в процессе заработав пару царапин.  
— Блин, я затылком все камни пересчитал, — поднимаясь, сообщил Эван. Его длинные золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Резинка, перехватывающая их в хвост, порвалась где-то по дороге.  
— Так тебе и надо, — злорадно буркнула Линда и тоже встала. Эван заметил у нее на щеке кровь.  
— Хотела мне гадость сделать, а получилось, что только тебе самой хуже стало, — сказал он с улыбкой и, подойдя к ней, попытался осмотреть царапину.  
Линда отвернулась. Эван усмехнулся и, изловчившись, заключил ее в объятия, однако она тут же начала вырываться. Он заправил прядь волос ей за ухо и коснулся губами царапины на бледной щеке. А когда она попыталась оттолкнуть, лишь крепче сжал в объятиях. Настойчивость, как ни странно, на этот раз принесла плоды. Линда опустила голову, чтобы не смотреть в глаза, и невольно прижалась щекой к груди. Эван улыбнулся и погладил ее по спине. Юная и хрупкая, но невероятно агрессивная и злая. Прекрасное сочетание. Пожалуй, со светлой ему было бы скучно.  
Эта внезапная идиллия длилась считанные мгновения. В какой-то момент они оба, не сговариваясь, подняли глаза в небо. В облаках парил ворон, направляясь за далекие леса.  
— У нас ворон означает смерть, — тихо сказала Линда.  
— А у нас — некромантов, — улыбнулся Эван. — Впрочем, это одно и то же.  
— Тогда какого черта ты, светлый, любишь некроманта?! — вспылила девушка.  
— Твой отец тоже полюбил светлую, — парировал маг. — И даже спас ее.  
— Мой отец... Да что ты знаешь о моем отце!  
— Много чего. Витька мне рассказывал.  
— Это он не спас отца от смерти!  
— Неправда.  
— Правда!  
— Неправда!  
— Да! И ты такой же, как он! Отпусти меня, сволочь!  
Эван разомкнул руки, и Линда упала на траву.  
— Это вы все виноваты! Все! И ты в первую очередь! Я тебя ненавижу, светлый гад! — яростно продолжала она. Эван резко присел и приподнял ее за плечо. Взгляд синих как небо глаз проник в черные как сажа глаза дочери некроманта.  
— Если кто и виноват, то только ты. Это из-за тебя он сбежал из собственного дворца, оставив свое королевство, и стал простым лесничим. Это из-за тебя он сразился с Себастьяном и был убит.  
Эван отпустил плечо Линды и встал. Отвернулся, напрягая слух, потому что дочь некроманта могла наброситься сзади. Но до ушей донеслись только тихие всхлипывания.  
Эван развернулся, изумленно таращась на нее. Линда плакала. Он присел рядом и попробовал посмотреть ей в глаза, но она отвернулась. И угрожающе процедила сквозь зубы:  
— Не смотри на меня, светлый!  
— Зачем тебе эта бессмысленная гордость? — тихо спросил Эван, касаясь ладонью ее щеки и разворачивая к себе.  
— Потому что я дочь своего отца.  
Черные глаза смотрели на него с усталостью. «Ты играешь со смертью», — вспомнил Эван насмешливые и серьезные слова Аэна. У него были такие же черные глаза. И такая же черная душа...  
Эти глаза всегда действовали на светлого мага угнетающе. В них была какая-то парализующая сила, не позволяющая допустить даже мысль о непослушании. Что говорить, он всегда боялся ее отца... Боялся до дрожи и вздохнул свободно только теперь, когда он был мертв.  
— Эй, ты чего? — удивленно спросила Линда. Эван непонимающе уставился на нее. — Ты что, в астрале завис?  
— Да нет, — пожал плечами он. — Я просто посмотрел в твои глаза.  
— А-а, — усмехнулась Линда. — Ну да, ну да.  
Она встала и хлопнула Эвана по плечу.  
— Пошли, светлый.  
Юноша поднялся совершенно разбитый и опустошенный. И почему вдруг в голову полезли воспоминания о мертвом некроманте? Черные глаза, по капле выпивающие душу... Эван тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания.  
Вечер близился к ночи, и, только ступив на порог дома, Линда сразу же ушла спать. Эван хотел последовать ее примеру, но его задержал Виктор.  
— Ты всерьез решил, что сможешь любить некроманта? — спросил он.  
Эван пробормотал что-то невнятное. Он окончательно запутался. Наверное, давно пора было повзрослеть. Осознать, насколько они с Линдой разные. Во всем. Но почему-то он не мог не слушать сердце. А оно любило ее даже спустя годы разлуки. Даже спустя десятки тумаков.  
Вздохнув, Виктор усадил Эвана на диван и сам сел рядом.  
— Глупый тщеславный мальчик, неужели ты думаешь, что ты первый такой? — с ласковым укором начал он. — За всю историю было всего два случая, когда светлое и темное смогло существовать вместе и породить что-то созидательное.  
— И что же это за случаи? — заинтересовался Эван.  
— Думаю, о втором ты догадался — это родители Линды. А вот первый я нахожу гораздо более интересным... Кстати, тебе ничего не говорят такие имена как Анэтис и Аргус?  
— Ну... Кажется, что-то припоминаю... — задумчиво протянул Эван.  
— Балда! — рассердился Виктор и отвесил брату подзатыльник. — Это же такая известная легенда!  
— У меня голова, а не свинья-копилка! — заявил Эван, обиженно потирая затылок.  
— Так вот! — продолжил мужчина. — Анэтис и Аргус были ангелом и демоном, которые встретились, когда пришли за душами двух влюбленных. Одна душа должна была отправиться в рай, а другая — в ад. Но обе души просили не разлучать их. И тогда перед ангелом и демоном встал вопрос: куда же их отправить? Ведь это условие было невыполнимо, потому что, как бы ни была сильна земная любовь, на небесах всегда свои законы. И тогда ангел решила пожертвовать своей долей и стать человеком, чтобы одна из душ заняла ее место в раю. И демон действительно отпустил обе души в рай, позволив им быть вместе, потому что понял, что такое любовь, и как невыносимо расставаться со своей возлюбленной. Он полюбил ангела и решил быть с ней. Поговаривают, что у них даже были дети. Хотя, кто знает...  
Виктор хитро улыбался, глядя на обалдевшего Эвана. Такие моменты были на вес золота. Моменты, когда он сполна наслаждался ощущением, что знает о магии больше, чем маг.  
— Так что можешь рискнуть, — назидательно продолжил он. — Но будь осторожен. В конце концов, ты всего лишь самоуверенный мальчишка, тщеславный человечишка, подобие мага.  
— Ты всегда сумеешь помочь поднять самооценку, — буркнул Эван. Виктор засмеялся.  
— Оценивай себя трезво. Возможно, тогда у тебя будет шанс выжить в этом странном мире. Во всех странных мирах.

Всю ночь Эвану снился Аэн. В сознании мелькали картины прошлого, а иногда казалось, что некромант встал из могилы и теперь ищет, чтобы убить. Посреди ночи юноша проснулся с громким воплем, едва не перебудив весь дом, и сел на кровати, прерывисто дыша. И тут же едва удержал себя от нового вопля. Прямо напротив у стены стоял человек, почти неотличимый от него. Его взгляд был направлен вдаль, из-за чего казалось, что он вообще не видит ни комнаты, ни Эвана. Что существует в каком-то другом пространстве. Другом бытии.  
Человек вдруг растерянно осмотрелся и остановил взгляд на нем. Улыбнулся и внезапно растаял. Светлый маг подскочил. До него не сразу дошло, что он видел призрак. Вот только что тот хотел сказать? Эван был убежден, что просто так призраки обычно не приходят.  
Всю оставшуюся ночь он не мог заснуть, ломая голову над вопросом, зачем приходил призрак. И, самое главное, чей это был призрак. Виктору он решил ничего не говорить, потому что сам уже не был уверен, померещилось ему или нет. Он уже ни в чем не был уверен.  
Утром Линда заявила:  
— Ты должен знать, где находится могила моего отца или хотя бы как ее найти.  
— Ну? — не включился Эван.  
— Что ну?! — закипела Линда. — Ты мне тут не нукай! А ну быстро веди меня туда!  
— Это в его бывшем королевстве, — усмехнулся маг.  
— Тогда телепортируемся!  
— Без посоха мы никак не сможем найти это место. А Витька его не отдаст.  
— Попроси!  
— Я знаю, не отдаст.  
— Сопри!  
— Так запросто?  
— Ты маг или кто?!  
— Никто!  
— Давай так: сопрешь посох — я тебе разрешу меня поцеловать. Поймают — это жертва ради любви. Топай!  
Вняв столь убедительному аргументу, Эван пошел к Виктору, тихо ругаясь. Тот без колебаний вышвырнул назойливого воспитанника, как только узнал, чего он хочет.  
— Переходим к плану «Б»! — заявил Эван, потерпев фиаско.  
— То есть тырим? — с азартом подхватила Линда.  
— То есть тырим, — подтвердил светлый маг.  
Путем несложных манипуляций было выяснено, что посох хранится в кладовке. Пока Линда отвлекала Виктора, Эван стянул ключ. Прошмыгнув в кладовку, он схватил посох и уже хотел уйти, но вдруг застыл. Прямо возле двери сидел ворон и смотрел на него бездонными черными глазами.  
— Опа, облом! — пробормотал Эван. — Хорошая птичка! Хорошая!  
Светлый маг начал боком продвигаться к выходу, но вдруг споткнулся обо что-то. Он осторожно нагнулся, стараясь не делать резких движений, поднял с пола кусок дерева со странными письменами и, помня, что ничто не случайно, сунул его в карман. Когда он снова поднял голову, ворона уже не было. Эван пожал плечами и спокойно вышел. Линда ждала на улице, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Ну?! — требовательно промычала она.  
— Что ну? Достал я этот чертов посох, — хмуро ответил светлый маг. — Пошли в лес. Телепортироваться лучше оттуда, где никто ничего не увидит.  
Зайдя поглубже в лес, они встали напротив друг друга, взялись за руки и закрыли глаза. И снова открыли их уже в совершенно незнакомой обоим местности.  
— Ну, и куда дальше?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Эван огляделся. Они оказались в каких-то зарослях. Непроглядных и непролазных. Посох почти неуловимо дернулся.  
— Он нас поведет, — обрадовался Эван. — Он помнит своего хозяина.  
Посох привел к каменному сооружению, стоящему на голой, будто выжженной пожаром земле. Вокруг колосилась высокая трава, но здесь, в пределах пары метров, не росло вообще ничего. Смерть царила на могиле некроманта. Из его тела не могли прорасти ни трава, ни цветы.  
На огромной плите кровавыми буквами было выведено:

«Аэн Аркис  
Рожденный во тьме в нее вернется»

И ниже другим почерком коряво нацарапано:

«Ложь!»

Дочь некроманта упала на колени и прижалась щекой к плите. Эван решил, что сейчас ее лучше не трогать.  
— Здесь они дрались, — сказал он тихо. Скорее всего, это кровь Аэна. Да, скорее всего...  
— Ты видел это? — хрипло спросила Линда.  
— Нет. Виктор видел. Он был его секундантом. Посох он потом забрал и передал мне, потому что такова была последняя воля твоего отца. А свои последние слова он написал на этом камне. Своей кровью.  
Линда задрожала всем телом, а потом упала в объятия Эвана, неистово плача. Она так и не смогла принять смерть Аэна. Забыть... Забыть прошлое было невозможно, лишь смириться. Он понимал — с ее характером это будет непросто. Она захочет мстить. И будет страдать еще больше. Зачем он только привел ее сюда?..  
Появившийся словно из ниоткуда, с высоты спикировал ворон и сел на плиту. Вслед за ним из зарослей показались некроманты. Гости, пришедшие навестить могилу Аэна, оказались окружены.  
— Какого?.. — возмутилась Линда, но осеклась, не договорив.  
На поляну выехал всадник. Некромант в длинной черной мантии и с надменным взглядом. Линда узнала его и дернулась, но не смогла вырваться из захвата стражника. Эван в страхе замер под гипнотическим взглядом черных глаз. Себастьян... Убивший Аэна король здешних земель.  
— А-а... — с усмешкой протянул некромант. — Гости пожаловали. Надо же, какая добыча! Светлый и дочь предателя. Ведите их ко мне. Да, и посох не забудьте.  
Он развернул коня и ускакал прочь, больше не удостаивая их даже взглядом. Мрачно переглядывающихся Линду и Эвана повели следом. Посох подобрал кто-то из некромантов.

— Здорово мы попали, да? — прошептал Эван на ухо Линде.  
Они сидели на мягком диване в роскошно обставленной комнате и дожидались приговора, не решаясь пробовать фрукты, поставленные перед ними на резной столик. Все это походило на издевательство. Для чего их притащили сюда, словно гостей, если не собирались убивать?  
— Ненавижу этого хмыря! — прошептала Линда в ответ.  
— Это все я виноват. Как дурак повел тебя сюда, не зная, что нас ждет... Блин... Витька меня убьет...  
— Тебя и здесь неплохо убьют.  
— Да пусть уж лучше здесь!  
— Заткнись. Лучше думай, как нам отсюда выбраться.  
— Никак. Отсюда еще никто не убегал.  
— Значит, мы будем первыми!  
— Не будем. Сейчас мы можем надеяться только на чудо.  
— Эван...  
— Что?  
— Если у тебя остались какие-то иллюзии на мой счет, то знай, что я тебя терпеть не могу.  
— Учту, когда буду просить ангелов на небесах забрать меня в рай.  
— Я серьезно, придурок!  
— И я серьезно. Еще посмотришь, насколько серьезно.  
Продолжить этот чрезвычайно оптимистичный разговор не удалось. Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел тот самый некромант, по чьему приказу их доставили сюда. Линда бросилась к нему, но была остановлена властным взглядом. Тело перестало слушаться. Гипнотический взгляд заставил снова сесть на диван.  
— С ума сошла?! — прошипел Эван. — Он один из сильнейших темных!  
На лице Линды блестели слезы бессильной ярости. Она не могла даже пошевелиться. Себастьян усмехнулся.  
— И что же детишки делали в таком месте? А, да, дочь предателя... Решила посмотреть на позор своего отца?  
— За что ты убил его, сволочь?!  
— Невоспитанные нынче пошли дети. Предательство не окупается. Тьме не достичь света. Кажется, это он написал своей кровью на той плите? Жаль, что он понял это так поздно.  
— Заткнись, убийца! — яростно прогремела Линда, вспоминая корявую подпись под той фразой. — Я бы на его месте тоже предала таких сволочей, как ты!  
Некромант усмехнулся.  
— Именно поэтому ты представляешь для всех опасность. Порождение света и тьмы — слишком опасное оружие. Теоретически ты можешь использовать как светлые силы, так и темные. А это всем ох как невыгодно. Например, вот этот светлый стал хранителем посоха, потому что не имеет возможности его использовать. Аэн бы не доверил темному то, что ценил дороже жизни.  
— Но Виктор сказал мне, что я могу им пользоваться... — не понял Эван.  
— Кому ты веришь? Он даже не маг! Что он знает? Кстати, ты вроде как его родственник? Что ж, тем лучше. Ты мне не нужен. Мне нужна только дочь предателя.  
— Я не уйду без Линды!  
— Тебя никто не спрашивает. На твоем месте я бы радовался, что ушел живым.  
Себастьян окликнул стражу, и та увела отчаянно сопротивляющегося Эвана. Все же, лишние убийства правителю темных были ни к чему. Хоть мальчишка и был совсем не важен, из-за него не началось бы войны... Проливать кровь светлых в этих землях не хотелось. Ее и так пролилось достаточно годы назад.  
Оставшись наедине с Линдой, некромант устало потер виски.  
— Черт, как утомительно разыгрывать этот спектакль... — пробормотал он, падая в кресло. — Ты есть хочешь? В этих землях собирают прекрасный урожай...  
— Да пошел ты! — не скрывая своих чувств, в сердцах заявила Линда.  
— Я и не надеялся, что ты меня простишь... Это было бы странно. Весьма странно. Но отпустить я тебя действительно не могу. Это теперь твоя комната. Тебе дадут все, что ты попросишь. Я иногда буду заходить.  
Проявив столь удивительное гостеприимство, Себастьян удалился. Линда выстрелила ему вслед воображаемой пулей из пальца и повалилась на диван. Раньше она могла часами представлять убийцу своего отца, но теперь мысли путались. Она не ожидала, что в общении он окажется таким... Странным. Обычный с виду маг. Даже глаза у него немного грустные...  
«Стоп! Я должна его ненавидеть! — напомнила себе Линда. — Что этот хмырь вообще задумал? Какой из меня заложник? Кому я теперь нужна?»  
Ей было скучно и тоскливо. Подавленность и растерянность царили на душе. Захватили полностью. И вопрос «в чем смысл» волновал почему-то гораздо больше, чем «что потом».  
«Хоть бы служанку какую дали! Было бы, с кем пообщаться!» — подумала Линда, бросая косые взгляды на дверь.  
Служанку ей действительно дали. Она пришла к вечеру. Невысокого роста худенькая девушка с короткими черными волосами, большими выразительными глазами и миловидным невинным личиком. Не самая плохая компания для коротания времени в тюрьме.  
Они сразу же разговорились. Линда узнала, что служанку зовут Ирия, что она сирота, что вся эта черномагическая муть ей ужасно надоела, и она мечтает быть музыкантшей. В ответ Линда поведала о своей нелегкой доле. Потом Ирия сыграла на рояле какую-то длинную заунывную мелодию, демонстрируя свои музыкальные способности и напевая при этом что-то из того же репертуара, а Линда в это время ела виноград. Он и вправду оказался на удивление вкусным.  
Вывод напрашивался сам собой — в таких условиях вполне можно было жить. Причем значительно лучше, чем раньше. Однако волновало еще кое-что.  
«Как там Эван?» — думала Линда, задаваясь этим вопросом с того самого момента, как они расстались. Лишь бы нерадивый маг не поперся ее спасать...

— Они... Они схватили ее... Я не смог им помешать... Посох у них... Линда у них... — сбивчиво рассказывал Эван, стоя перед Виктором.  
Тот терпеливо выслушал, а потом, когда светлый маг закончил, с размаху влепил ему такую пощечину, что он отлетел к стене.  
— Ты какого черта послушался глупую маленькую девочку?! — закричал Виктор. — Сколько тебе лет, в конце концов?! Когда ты начнешь думать головой?!  
Эван молчал. У него не могло быть оправданий. Он и правда повел себя как полный идиот. Да еще и бросил ее, как трус... Ведь можно было попытаться выхватить у кого-нибудь из стражников меч. Бороться. Или сбежать и вернуться за ней. Или вернуться уже потом, когда его доставили за пределы королевства... Столько вариантов. А он поступил отвратительно, бросив ее в беде.  
— Взял на себя ответственность — отвечай за свои поступки! — продолжал Виктор, подливая масла в огонь.  
— Но... — жалобно начал Эван, пытаясь оправдаться хотя бы перед самим собой. — Я же правда не хотел... Ну что мне теперь делать?  
— Ничего ты теперь не сделаешь! Ты вообще ничего не способен сделать! Пошел вон!  
— Ну послу-ушай...  
— Я сказал: пошел вон!  
Схватив брата за шиворот, Виктор вышвырнул его прочь. Потом запер дверь, нервно прошелся по комнате и, налив себе немного вина, залпом выпил. Эван обреченно уткнулся лбом в стену с другой стороны.

Линда уже несколько дней жила в замке, и за это время, несмотря на обещание, Себастьян не заглянул ни разу. Впрочем, ей это пришлось по вкусу. Проводить здесь время было довольно весело. Никто не приставал с нравоучениями, не домогался и не кантовал. Да и компания новой подруги оказалась вполне приятной.  
Но в тот вечер некромант решил вдруг нанести ей визит. Войдя, он сел в кресло, отослал служанку и спросил у Линды, все ли ее устраивает в обстановке комнаты и в условиях проживания. Будто она снимала у него номер в отеле, а не сидела в плену.  
— Твоя рожа не устраивает, — сходу нахамила дочь некроманта. — Я тебя ненавижу, гадина.  
— Да пойми же, глупое дитя, что я не мог поступить по-другому! — воскликнул вдруг некромант, стукая кулаком по подлокотнику. — Твой отец сам выбрал свой путь! Предательство не окупается!  
— И какое тебе дело до того, что я думаю? — немного удивленно спросила Линда. Себастьян облокотился на ручку кресла и закрыл глаза рукой. — Ты мне, дядя, чужой человек. Еще и убийца моего отца. Какого фига ты обо мне печешься?  
— Я завидую ему, — снова раздался приглушенный голос. — Я всегда ему завидовал. Его любила девушка, которую любил я... Его дочь жила на свободе, а моя нет... Он вырвался из этого ада, а у меня не хватило смелости... В конце концов, он умер, а я до сих пор жив... И моя дочь не прошла бы половину континента ради того, чтобы вернуть то, что мне принадлежало. Никто ради меня не сделал бы того, что делали ради него.  
— Страдаешь от комплекса неполноценности, дедуля? — хмыкнула Линда, жуя виноград.  
— Он всю жизнь был моим соперником, — продолжал Себастьян, игнорируя насмешки. — В жизни, в магии, во всем... Я много раз вызывал его на дуэль... Но победил только один раз. Последний. То, что ты называешь убийством, на самом деле было дуэлью. Причем вовсе не магической. Мы дрались на мечах. Да, я его убил... За предательство... Не я, так кто-нибудь другой обязательно бы это сделал.  
— На кой черт мне твои оправдания? Ну какой идиот простит убийцу своего отца? Да и на фига тебе это надо? А? На фига ты мне объясняешь?  
— Ты — порождение слияния света и тьмы. В мире очень мало таких людей. Их почти нет.  
— Да? И кто еще, кроме меня?  
— Потомки ангела и демона. Но кто конкретно, я не знаю сам.  
— У-у, дедуля, так неинтересно. Вот узнаешь — приходи, побазарим. А сейчас вали — я буду жрать в одиночестве. Ты мне весь аппетит портишь.  
— Линда...  
— М-м?  
— Этот юноша, Эван... Как давно ты его знаешь?  
— Да с самого детства. Сколько себя помню. А что?  
— И ты ни разу не видела его родителей?  
— Да нет. Мне, честно говоря, по-барабану, кто его родители. А что?  
— Ничего.  
На этой радостной ноте некромант встал и вышел. Линда равнодушно пожала плечами и принялась за виноград. Этот то ли допрос, то ли исповедь, умудрился совершенно не испортить ни настроение, ни аппетит.  
Вскоре снова пожаловали гости — высокая девушка с длинными черными волосами и презрительным взглядом, сильно смахивающая рожей на Себастьяна. И светловолосый парень в белой одежде со сдержанными движениями и цепким взглядом. На фоне остальных он очень выделялся. Не только внешним видом, но еще и отпечатком интеллекта на лице.  
Девушка сразу уселась на диван рядом с Линдой, пихнула ее, «вежливо» прося подвинуться, и стала есть виноград. Дочь некроманта вознегодовала.  
— Нина, — устало укорил светловолосый парень, — ты же знаешь, как отец не любит, когда ты наглеешь.  
— А кто ему донесет? — промямлила наглая девчонка, давясь виноградом. — Ты? Только попробуй, Висек! Я из тебя котлету сделаю! Естественно, тухлую! Даже не надейся, что удостоишься чести быть съедобной котлетой!  
Светловолосый парень печально вздохнул. Линда мысленно предположила, что эта девушка его уже достала. Во всяком случае, ее эта нахальная дура вывела из себя буквально за пару секунд.  
— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал он. — Мы — дети Себастьяна. Меня зовут Виссарион, а ее — Нина.  
— Чего шпионам паспортные данные сдаешь? — недовольно нахмурилась Нина.  
Было очень хорошо заметно, что они оба надоели друг другу еще задолго до рождения.  
— А на дуэль? — нахально спросила дочь Себастьяна.  
— Нина, папа нам запретил дуэли!  
— А с ней? — хмыкнула девчонка, тыча пальцем в Линду.  
— Тем более! Если на нас ему, в общем-то, плевать, то за нее котлетой будешь уже ты! Причем не только тухлой, но я вообще не знаю какой! У папы фантазия обширная! Он придумает, во что тебя превратить необратимым заклинанием!  
— Ладно, — согласилась Нина. На этот раз ее голос прозвучал неуверенно и подавленно. Похоже, отца она боялась. Видимо, с родственниками он не был столь же любезен, как с пленниками.  
— Там озверевший Себастьян ходит, вас ищет, — сообщила просунувшаяся в дверь физиономия Ирии.  
Некроманты бегом побежали сдаваться. Ирия усмехнулась и, войдя в комнату, уселась за рояль.  
— Слушай, странная парочка... — хмыкнула Линда. — Выглядят как две противоположности. Ты много о них знаешь?  
— Ну... — задумалась Ирия. — Наверное, это иллюзия. Я вообще-то мало знаю — никогда не общалась с ними близко — но, по-моему, притворяться тем, кем не являешься — весьма действенный способ завоевать доверие.  
— Согласна, — мрачно подтвердила Линда, задумчиво ковыряя длинным ногтем виноград. — А ты не в курсе, на фига я Себастьяну?  
Ирия замотала головой.  
— Не-а. Думаешь, он мне отчитывается? Здесь что-нибудь не то подслушаешь — вообще без ушей останешься.  
— Логично, — снова согласилась Линда и устало развалилась на диване. Шквал сегодняшних посетителей немного утомил. Пожалуй, стоило слегка подремать.  
— А ты когда-нибудь испытывала безответную любовь? — поинтересовалась вдруг Ирия, тут же заставив воспрять ото сна.  
— А что?  
— Да так...  
— Не-а. Зато у меня есть парень, который меня безответно любит. Достал уже.  
— Некромант?  
— Ага, щас! Светлый.  
— Светлый?!  
— Ну да, а что? — немного нервно спросила Линда. Внезапное внимание к ее личной жизни не могло не напрягать.  
— Ты что, легенду не знаешь? — удивилась Ирия.  
— Какую легенду?  
— О том, что когда соединятся два мага — светлый и темный — тьма и свет сольются.  
— По-моему, все эти легенды — просто сказки. Это же невозможно. Да и не надо. Зачем менять мир с плохого на еще худший?  
— Для некоторых это — смысл жизни, — загадочно произнесла Ирия и снова заиграла что-то заунывно-печальное. Линда с прискорбием осознала, что ей все больше хочется отсюда сбежать.

Эван медленно шел по лесной тропинке, пиная попадающиеся на пути камни. Он уже три дня не мог помириться с Виктором. Больше всего злило то, что он прекрасно осознавал свою вину и не мог оправдаться перед самим собой. Не с кем было даже посоветоваться, когда он так нуждался в поддержке и помощи.  
Рука в кармане наткнулась на какую-то деревяшку. Эван достал ее и удивленно осмотрел. Это была та вещь, которую он подобрал в кладовке. С выведенными на ней надписями на каком-то странном языке, которого он не знал. Вышло только разобрать цифры, стоящие в конце текста — шесть тысяч тридцать четыре. Интересно, что бы это могло значить? Год? Год его рождения... Эх, если бы только прочитать...  
Он продолжал идти и задумчиво смотреть на деревяшку, но вдруг резко остановился и повернул назад, спеша домой почти бегом.  
«У Витьки есть библиотека, я уверен, что видел эти знаки в одной из его книг!» — осенила внезапная мысль.  
В библиотеку он вошел через окно и сразу начал искать нужную книгу. После продолжительных поисков она была обнаружена. Но Эвана ждало разочарование. Надписи на деревяшке, как оказалось, были написаны на языке некромантов, который никогда не понять светлому.  
Эван со вздохом сложил книгу на пол и сам сел рядом, думая, что теперь делать. К Виктору он точно не пойдет — бессмысленно. Пытаться понять язык некромантов — бессмысленно вдвойне. А вот если попросить перевести кого-то другого... Но это было невозможно.  
Светлый маг с досадой грохнул кулаком по полу. В этот миг перед глазами все поплыло. Сфокусировавшееся зрение остановилось на деревяшке, заставив обомлеть. Надписи изменились. Буквы приобрели привычный и понятный вид. Эван тряхнул головой, не веря. Видение не исчезло. Он судорожно схватил деревяшку и впился в нее глазами.  
«Здравствуй, Эван, — гласила деревяшка. — Тот, кто пишет это — твой отец».  
Взор светлого мага помутился, и он едва не упал в обморок, но взял себя в руки и продолжил читать.  
«Если ты читаешь это — значит, ты уже имеешь право знать о том, кто ты. Моя праматерь — Анэтис, а праотец — Аргус. Думаю, ты знаешь о них».  
Все снова расплылось перед глазами. Собрав всю свою силу воли, Эван снова уставился в письмена.  
«Ты — порождение слияния света и тьмы, Эван. Ты — потомок ангела и демона. Твоя мать была обычным человеком, не магом. Твой брат рожден не магом. Поэтому только тебе дано исполнить свое предназначение. Ты должен объединить свет и тьму. Сейчас ты читаешь на языке темных — не это ли доказательство, что ты способен использовать обе силы? Жаль, я не доживу до того момента, когда ты первый раз осмысленно посмотришь на мир... Но все же, надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы встретимся...  
Эван Байзерд,  
6034г.»  
Светлый маг отложил деревяшку на пол, поднимая глаза к небу, видневшемуся за окном. На них отчего-то сами собой выступили непрошеные слезы. Звук шагов заставил вздрогнуть и спешно вскочить, стирая слезы с лица. В открывшуюся дверь вошел Виктор. Эван не хотел, чтобы брат видел его таким. Но тот мгновенно понял все вопреки желанию, едва заметил деревяшку.  
— Читал послание отца? — улыбнулся он.  
— Что ты о нем знаешь? — хрипло спросил Эван.  
— Почти ничего. Но, думаю, раз уж ты прочитал эту дребедень, то и рассказать я тебе теперь все могу.  
— Это он запретил говорить?  
— Да. Сказал что-то заумное типа: «Пока своим умом не будет способен понять, ничего ему не говори, потому что только навредит». По-моему, полный бред. Ну да ладно. Он все-таки маг. В общем... Мои имя и фамилия достались мне от матери, а твое имя дал тебе отец. Собственно, родился он за пятьсот лет до твоего рождения. Его мать была правнучкой Анэтис и Аргуса, а отец — мерзавцем. Прости за выражение, но по-другому его не назовешь. Наша бабушка умерла, когда отцу было около восьми-девяти лет. В семнадцать он сбежал из дома и с тех пор странствовал. Его главным даром было бессмертие. Надо сказать, распорядился он им очень умело. И за столетия достиг в магии невероятных высот. Слишком долго рассказывать все в подробностях, поэтому я перейду сразу к главному: его убил Аэн.  
При этих словах Эван покачнулся и чуть не упал, но Виктор подхватил его, заранее ожидая такой реакции.  
— Была война, — спокойно пояснил он. — Светлых и темных. Нашего отца считали светлым. И Аэн был обязан его уничтожить. Это случилось сразу после твоего рождения. Я думаю, отец знал, что на той войне найдет свою смерть... В общем, тот самый посох Аэна, который вы все же у меня умыкнули... Им можно мгновенно убить любого светлого. Любого, в ком есть свет. Вот почему Себастьян так жаждал заполучить его. Но Аэн — король, а Себастьян — всего лишь подданный. Один из его приближенных, его близкий друг...  
— Ты был секундантом на дуэли убийцы отца?! — прошипел Эван, опираясь на руку брата, чтобы не упасть.  
— Если бы он был жив — ты бы отправился мстить?  
— Да! Да, да, да!!! Тысячу раз — да! Ненавижу!  
Виктор вздохнул и наградил брата звучной пощечиной.  
— Это отец велел передать тебе в ответ на подобное заявление, — объяснил он.  
— Почему?! — с яростным непониманием вскричал Эван.  
— Если это для тебя не очевидно — вряд ли ты достоин быть продолжателем миссии отца.  
— А ты сам достоин?!  
— Я — человек. У меня нет даже возможности.  
— Вот и не выступай! Не указывай мне, что делать!  
— Глупый маленький мальчик! Когда-нибудь ты будешь нуждаться в моих указаниях!  
— Нет! Никогда я ни о чем не попрошу человека, который меня предал!  
— Как загнул! Прекрасно! Я, конечно, понимаю, что восемнадцать — прекрасный возраст, но, по-моему, излишне эмоциональный...  
— Да пошел ты!..  
Резко развернувшись, Эван выскочил в окно и побежал к лесу так быстро, как мог. Он чувствовал себя преданным. Одиноким. Бесконечно несчастным. Окруженным всеобщим враньем. Наверное, Линда чувствовала то же самое. Потому и ушла. Черт побери... Теперь он прекрасно ее понимал.  
«Старая развалина! — подумал он злорадно. — Твои сорок и мои восемнадцать — чувствуешь разницу?!»  
Он все еще ощущал спиной осуждающий взгляд Виктора, направленный вслед.

— Здорова, Висек! — поприветствовала Линда заглянувшего к ней некроманта, не трудясь принимать более благопристойный вид. Она валялась на диване, бесцеремонно закинув ноги на столик, и не сменила бы положения, даже если бы сюда приперся сам Себастьян.  
— Взаимно, — сдержанно ответил Виссарион, усаживаясь в кресло. — Я по какому поводу зашел — Нина тебя зовет поговорить.  
— Натурально поговорить? — удивилась Линда. — Погодь, мне же из комнаты выходить нельзя, там же стража!  
— Стражу я убрал, — все так же хладнокровно сообщил некромант. — Ну, пойдешь?  
— А то, — хмыкнула Линда. — Конечно, пойду. Потрепаться с сестрами по силе — это всегда пожалуйста.  
— Спешу заметить, что порождение светлого и темного является носителем обеих сил — и света, и тьмы, — сообщил Виссарион.  
— Не умничай, ботан! — отмахнулась Линда.  
За дверью обнаружилась преспокойно дрыхнущая прямо на полу стража.  
— Это называется «убрал»? — поинтересовалась дочь некроманта, пребывая в слабом шоке от легкости, с которой он это делал и с которой об этом говорил.  
— Простейшее заклинание четвертого уровня, не оставляющее следов, — пожал плечами Виссарион.  
— Да ты крутой! — невесело присвистнула Линда.  
Ей до четвертого уровня было как черепахе пешком до солнца. Эван и тот смыслил в магии больше.  
Путь по коридорам замка оказался неблизким. Обстановка здесь царила крайне мрачная, вполне соответствующая общей атмосфере тлена и безысходности. Линда старалась вести себя нахально и развязно, не желая показывать слабость врагу, но в глубине души осознавала, что тонет в этом мрачном великолепии.  
«И как папа мог здесь жить?» — думала она, разглядывая страшненьких монстриков на колоннах. Впрочем, может, их Себастьян присобачил уже после того, как отец свалил...  
Когда-то давно, в глубоком детстве, отец рассказывал о своем королевстве. Говорил об излишней роскоши, от которой старался избавиться. Смеялся, что среди магов стал единственным правителем, в королевстве которого есть электричество. И среди подданных — не только маги, но и обычные люди. Линда тогда не очень понимала, что все это значит — она всего пару лет назад вырвалась из лесной глуши, и мир внезапно оказался гораздо шире. Оказалось, что на самом деле маги не развиваются духовно, забили на технический прогресс и пропагандируют расизм.  
Постепенно она начала понимать, насколько поверхностен ее взгляд на вещи. Насколько мало она знает об отце. О его прошлом, о его мыслях и мотивах. Сейчас начало казаться, что им просто воспользовались. Позволили привести королевство к процветанию, а потом вышвырнули вон. Сколько бы он ни говорил о добровольности своего решения податься из королей в лесничие... Разве он не мог просто врать, потому что имел гордость не жаловаться на нелегкую судьбу?  
— Пришли, — сообщил ботан-некромант, знающий заклинания четвертого уровня, отвлекая от созерцания местных красот.  
Он привел в просторный зал, по-видимому, являющийся залом для приема важных гостей. А может быть, залом для совещаний. В нем находилась одна только Нинка. Она держала в руках швабру, и швабра в ее руках в данный момент скорее являлась орудием уборки, чем убийства.  
— А! Висек с дочкой предателя пожаловали! — усмехнулась Нинка, кидая на пол швабру. — Твоя очередь, братан. Швабру в зубы — и топай!  
Виссарион презрительно хмыкнул, щелкнул пальцами, что-то тихо шепнул, и швабра принялась сама с усердием мыть пол. Нинка с досадой ударила кулаком в стену.  
— Ладно, чего ты хотела-то? — спросила Линда, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. Она ощутимо нервничала. Виссарион устроил ей практически побег. И сюда наверняка в любой момент мог кто-нибудь войти...  
Нинка подошла вплотную и заговорила почти шепотом, правда, не менее нагловатым, чем обычно:  
— Короче, хочешь сделку?  
— Ну?  
— Я тебе посох — ты убьешь любого светлого, которого я скажу.  
— Чего-о?!  
— Короче, объясняю: я знаю, как можно спереть посох и вывести тебя отсюда незамеченной. И есть светлый, которого я терпеть не могу. А посохом можно убивать светлых, не знала? Ну? Согласна?  
Линда колебалась. Конечно, магические сделки так легко не расторгнуть... Но перспектива торчать в замке огромное количество времени при невозможности выйти тоже совершенно не привлекала.  
— Окей, — согласилась она, прижимаясь ладонью к чужой — неприятно мокрой и явно не особо чистой. Сделка состоялась. — Обещаю, что если ты принесешь мне посох и поможешь сбежать, я убью любого светлого, которого ты скажешь. Только проблема в том, что я не умею.  
— Фигня, — отмахнулась Нинка, обтирая руку об штаны. — Висек тебя научит.  
— А тебе-то от этого какая выгода?  
— А такая. Во-первых, ты меня ужасно раздражаешь. Так что я хочу, чтобы ты поскорее убралась подальше отсюда. Во-вторых, из-за этого посоха весь замок на ушах стоит. Я терпеть не могу суету. Ну и, в-третьих, светлый, которому я желаю смерти.  
— Кстати, можно поподробнее о человеке, которого я буду убивать?  
Это ведь был очень важный вопрос.  
— Не-а, попозже, — отмахнулась Нинка. — Как достану посох, Висек тебе отсюда сбежать поможет. Ему папаша рассказывал, как твой предатель отсюда смотал незамеченным. Так что со всеми вопросами, требующими теоретических знаний, обращаться к нашему ботану. Ясно?  
— Да ясно, ясно. А можно еще один вопрос?  
— Ну, валяй.  
— А зачем вы тут полы моете?  
Спросить об этом Линда хотела с первой секунды, как застала магов за уборкой. Ее очень волновало, какого хрена дети короля мыли пол — здесь что, было настолько плохо с прислугой? Все разбежались от такого стремного правителя? Услышав такой ответ, она была бы совсем не удивлена.  
— Да у отца совещание скоро, — раздраженно отмахнулась Нинка. — Из-за тебя все, между прочим! Вот он и решил нас хоть чем-то занять, чтобы мы его не доставали, да и еще чтоб от нас тоже польза была. Все, Висек, тащи ее отсюда!  
Нинка развернулась и махнула рукой Виссариону. Тот вздохнул, отменил заклинание на швабру и пошел провожать Линду до ее комнаты. Теперь оставалось ждать.


	12. Глава 12. Вестер Реймонд

Срок, отмерянный смерти, подходил к концу. Он начинал чувствовать свое тело. Оно словно просыпалось от долгого сна — нехотя и лениво. С глаз медленно спадала пелена, сердце снова начало биться. Сначала неровно и медленно, но постепенно все ускоряя темп. С шумом вдохнув свежий летний воздух, Вестер сел и начал отряхиваться от травы. Сколь долго он лежал здесь неподвижно... Пожалуй, настало время привести себя в порядок.

***

— Что ты тут делаешь?  
Эван вздрогнул и выронил книгу. Та с глухим стуком упала на пол. Маг обернулся и увидел, что его разглядывает местный священник. Причем разглядывает так, будто совершенно не удивлен, не рассержен и даже, похоже, рад. Он видел несмотря на то, что Эван оградился от посторонних глаз заклинанием невидимости. Это было по меньшей мере странно. И пугающе...  
— Кто вы? — спросил юноша, заметив, что голос дрожит от напряжения. Старик улыбнулся.  
— Садись, Эван Байзерд. Ты пришел как раз вовремя.  
— Кто вы? Откуда вы знаете мое имя? Что значит вовремя?  
— Сколько вопросов, — засмеялся старик. — Я священник этой церкви, куда ты пробрался ради книг, если ты это хочешь знать.  
— Я хочу знать, кто вы такой. Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
— Хорошо, — снова улыбнулся старик. Он подошел к одной из полок, достал оттуда старую и потрепанную книгу и показал Эвану. — Я — автор этой книги.  
Маг принял книгу из его рук.  
— Она написана тысячи лет назад, — заметил он, вопросительно уставившись на священника.  
— Именно, — подтвердил тот.  
— Икид Дариус... — прочел Эван. — Вы из философов древности, которые основали идеологию мира?  
— Напротив, Эван. Я старался разрушить идеологию, навязанную теми, кто желал контролировать человечество. Ты пришел как раз вовремя. Я смогу рассказать тебе все, что знаю.  
— Почему именно я?  
— Только ты. Ты бессмертен. Ты маг. Ты когда-нибудь слышал такое имя как Вестер Реймонд?  
— Нет.  
— Конечно. Все, что связано с этим, засекречено. Этот человек — основа истины. Он вернет равновесие в мир.  
— И я имею к этому отношение?  
— Конечно. Выслушай и запомни все, что я сейчас тебе скажу. Когда-нибудь ты встретишь девушку и полюбишь ее. Но она не сможет или не захочет быть с тобой. Ты знаешь о некромантах? Ты сразишься с одним из них и возненавидишь их на всю жизнь. Ты умрешь и познаешь ад, но вернешься, чтобы закончить миссию, начатую четыре тысячи лет назад.  
— Вы предсказатель? — кисло поинтересовался Эван, не впечатленный таким оптимистичным будущим.  
— Я не сказал тебе всей правды о том, кто я. Да и о том, кто ты.  
— Я? И кто я?  
— Ты — Вестер Реймонд.  
— Он жил тысячи лет назад!  
— В тебе его душа и помыслы. Ты ничего не помнишь, верно?  
— Что я должен помнить?  
Все это казалось странным. Разговор со священником в старой церкви о том, что было тысячи лет назад... В обычном человеческом королевстве. В обычном человеческом городишке. Как угораздило вляпаться здесь в магического священника? Впрочем, человек вряд ли стал бы хранить у себя магические книги. Он просто не знал им цены.  
— Не важно, ты вспомнишь, — заверил старик. Он говорил так убедительно. Хоть и нес полнейшую чушь. Вторгался в душу. Нагло и бесцеремонно. Что он рассчитывал этим вызвать, кроме неимоверного раздражения? — Ты умрешь трижды, прежде чем найдешь свою истину. Ты познаешь боль, которую никто до тебя не знал, и познаешь счастье, которого никто до тебя не удостоился. Ты увидишь Бога и заключишь с ним сделку. Ты вернешься из вечности, получив то, о чем мечтаешь. У тебя не останется врагов, весь мир будет твоим другом. Ты познаешь мудрость Бога...  
— И вы хотели, чтобы я пришел, для того, чтобы рассказать мне о том, что меня ждет?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты не ошибся.  
— Какое вам до этого дело?  
— Я не сказал тебе всей правды. Икид Дариус был отцом Вестера Реймонда...  
У Эвана перехватило дыхание. Это он ожидал услышать меньше всего. Маги часто дурили путникам головы — и он не рассчитывал на что-то большее на этот раз. Однако где-то в глубине души зародилось сомнение. Интуиция настаивала на том, чтобы хотя бы выслушать до конца.  
— Вы были моим отцом?..  
Священник улыбнулся. Так искренне и добродушно. Глаза его не лгали — в них таилось нерастраченное тепло.  
— Тебе сейчас шестьдесят два... Мне тоже. Я скоро умру. Жаль, что мы не встретились раньше. Я мог бы обучить тебя кое-чему. Оставайся в моей церкви. Ты ведь живешь отшельником. Тебя никто нигде не ждет.  
— Ты меня ждал?.. — спросил Эван, от удивления сразу переходя на «ты».  
— Ждал, — улыбнулся старик.  
— Если ты все обо мне знаешь, почему ты сам не мог меня найти?  
— Было еще не время. Ты должен был прийти сам. Когда будешь готов.  
Наверное, в тот момент Эван действительно оказался готов.  
Он испытал странное ощущение, обретя подобие... семьи? Кого-то близкого, но при этом бесконечно далекого. Разделенного памятью и тысячелетиями. Это казалось чем-то родным, чем-то истинным. Чем-то безмерно важным. Ценным. И это никогда больше не хотелось терять.  
Это не сразу уложилось в голове. Правда о том, кто он. О том, что ему уготовано. Но он принял ее. Принял с радостью. И прожил с ней всю дальнейшую жизнь. 

Вестер мрачно обводил взглядом толпу зевак, пришедших развлечься его казнью. Веревки, крепко стягивающие руки за спиной, успели прилично натереть запястья. Колдунов частенько сжигали на кострах, но участвовать в этом Вестеру приходилось впервые. Да еще и в роли казнимого на потеху толпе.  
Руны, спешно нацарапанные на груди, блокировали любую магию. Для того, чтобы вырваться, он был слишком неопытен и беспомощен. Смерть не настигла бы от простого огня... Но гореть вряд ли было приятно.  
Палач явился со слащавой ухмылкой на безобразном лице и зажженным факелом в руке. Вестер сопроводил его мрачным взглядом. Для всех это было лишь развлечением. Человеческая жизнь? Плевать.  
Едва палач занес факел над хворостом костра, из толпы прогремел мелодичный, уверенный голос:  
— Остановитесь!  
Люди расступились, пропуская к эшафоту девушку, к которой были прикованы теперь все взгляды. Скинув капюшон, она обнажила прекрасное лицо с мягкими аристократическими чертами. Вестер выдохнул от изумления, разглядев корону в ее густых каштановых волосах. Людская принцесса... Как она оказалась здесь?  
— Что за ужасное варварство! — воскликнула принцесса. Ее глаза горели праведной яростью. И все подчинялись их королевской мощи. — Немедленно освободите этого человека! Если он совершил преступление, то судить его буду я!  
— Он не совершал преступлений, ваше высочество, — залебезил палач, заискивающе стелясь перед ней и рассыпаясь в лести. — Но он колдун, он представляет опасность для добрых людей!  
— Вздор! — решительно возразила девушка. — Раз на нем нет вины, он уйдет отсюда невредимым!  
Почувствовав, как ослабевают путы на запястьях, Вестер поморщился, потирая оставшиеся от них следы. Они должны были исчезнуть за пару минут. Едва обретя возможность снова двигаться, он скорее стер с груди руну. Удачно, что ее не решили вырезать ножом на его коже... Иначе незадачливых инквизиторов ждал бы весьма неприятный сюрприз.  
Освобожденный, он сошел с эшафота и приблизился к принцессе, смеряя ее любопытным, заинтересованным взглядом. В ее глазах он видел силу и уверенность. Справедливый правитель... Такая редкость для этого мира.  
— Принцесса, вы спасли мне жизнь. Что мне сделать для вас в благодарность? — спросил он, почтительно поклонившись.  
— Если ты действительно колдун, — дружелюбно улыбнулась девушка. — То будь моим слугой. Ты бедно одет и, наверное, странствуешь да отшельничаешь, как многие маги. А за службу во дворце хорошо платят. И никто больше не посмеет тронуть тебя.  
Вестер усмехнулся, оглядывая свою одежду, давно превратившуюся в лохмотья. Будь его воля, он мог бы наколдовать себе такой наряд, который не снился и королям.  
— Повинуюсь вашей воле, — учтиво ответил он, вновь склоняя голову.  
— Пойдем, — засмеялась девушка, без стеснения хватая его за руку и уволакивая прочь.  
Зеваки разинули рты, провожая их ошеломленными взглядами. Многие знали о легкомысленном нраве принцессы, но такого не ожидали даже от нее.  
— Как твое имя? — улыбнулась она, поворачиваясь к магу, когда они отошли уже довольно далеко от места казни и остались одни посреди глухого леса.  
— Эван, — ответил тот.  
— А я Юдифь, — дружелюбно сообщила девушка. — Папа все время ругает меня за то, что я сбегаю в город, но, если бы я не сбежала сегодня, я бы тебя не спасла. А ты молодой и симпатичный, было бы обидно, если бы тебя сожгли.  
Вестер мрачно хмыкнул, отводя взгляд. Лицо отчего-то тронул легкий румянец. Юдифь, засмеявшись, потрепала его за щеку и вдруг поцеловала, обвивая руками за шею. Кажется, никогда еще маг не был так ошеломлен происходящим. Даже весть о собственном бессмертии не стала для него таким потрясением, как поцелуй принцессы, только что спасшей от сожжения на костре.  
Он стал ее слугой, и с того дня они не расставались ни на миг. Их любовь крепла год от года, но им не суждено было быть вместе. В день перед коронацией Вестер умолял бежать, жить вдвоем, в отшельничестве, но счастливо. Юдифь отказалась. Она была принцессой. И долг перед королевством был для нее превыше всего.  
Они расстались, поклявшись друг другу обязательно быть вместе в следующей жизни. И Вестер ушел, оставив единственную женщину, которую любил.

Вестер настороженно поглядывал на своего спутника. Длинная челка скрывала черные глаза, на губах сияла самоуверенная улыбка... Все в нем казалось фальшивым. Аэн Аркис — ничем не примечательный маг, один из тех темных, что предпочитали скитаться по свету, избегая цепких лап инквизиторов. Вестер не задавал никаких вопросов, в принципе по жизни мало интересуясь происходящим вокруг. Зато его новый товарищ был очень любопытен.  
Они оба направлялись в столицу. Путь через лес был нелегкий, и вдвоем преодолеть его было куда проще. Жизнерадостный и бойкий — Аэн задавал море разных вопросов. Когда начало смеркаться, и они остановились на привал, он спросил:  
— Ты ведь сбежал из тюрьмы?  
Вестер поднял глаза, отрываясь от трапезы. Аэн улыбнулся, продолжая:  
— Я видел, как тебя хотели казнить на площади. Ты маг, да?  
Вестер осторожно кивнул, не понимая, к чему он клонит.  
— Так разобраться с ними мог только маг! Ты, наверное, многое можешь? — полюбопытствовал Аэн.  
Вестер снова кивнул. За весь день он не сказал почти ничего. Говорил только его спутник, но говорил так, что отвечать было совершенно необязательно. Таким образом они обсудили кучу мелочей, которые Вестер не считал нужным держать в памяти, и легли спать.  
Сон выдался чутким. Вестер просыпался от малейшего шороха, но каждый раз не обнаруживал ничего подозрительного. А утром они снова отправились в путь.  
Все четыре дня пути в столицу прошли похоже. У Вестера не осталось причин для волнения, но с каждым днем он все больше чувствовал исходящую от своего спутника опасность. Он никогда не имел привычки судить о людях предвзято. Сила была лишь силой и ничего не говорила о том, кто держит ее в руках. Тьма, свет... Какое это вообще имело значение? Это создали те, кто хотел разделить человечество и стравить между собой.  
И все же... Что-то тревожило. Не давало покоя. Дурное предчувствие... Он пока не понимал, как с этим быть.  
— Я не сказал тебе, Эван, — усмехнулся Аэн, когда они подошли к городским воротам. — Я посол. У меня дело к королеве. Если хочешь, пойдем со мной. Ты поживешь в замке, пока я не закончу свои дела.  
Вестер кивнул. За последние дни он так привык отвечать молча, что сначала показался королевской страже немым.  
Аэна пропустили во дворец, и Вестер прошел следом. Он чувствовал, что теперь должен следить за каждым его шагом. Беспокойство стало совсем невыносимым.  
Первая ночь во дворце стала последней. Маг проснулся посреди ночи от жуткого крика. Он вскочил, прислушался, но услышал лишь мертвую тишину. Спустя пару минут крик повторился. Вестер сам едва не закричал от ужаса, когда понял, что слышит этот крик самой душой. Что он пронзает насквозь, словно невидимый глазу меч.  
Вестер выбежал из комнаты и бросился вперед, не разбирая дороги. Полагаясь только на чутье. Ноги сами привели в подвал. Силой мысли распахнув перед собой дверь, маг вбежал в темноту и прислушался. Некоторое время он так и стоял, напрягая слух, пока не услышал заклинание. Кто-то читал черное заклятие на языке некромантов. Вестер вдруг вмиг узнал и голос, и понял смысл слов. Он кинулся вперед и, пробежав по лабиринту подвала, увидел впереди тусклый свет. Всего лишь пара свечей — но их хватило, чтобы Вестер узнал Аэна, склонившегося над распростертой на полу королевой.  
— Что ты с ней сделал, некромант?! — закричал Вестер. Аэн ухмыльнулся.  
— Ничего. Всего лишь съел ее сердце. Отныне я король этой страны.  
Вестер задохнулся от ненависти.  
— Тогда я убью тебя, чудовище, возомнившее себя королем! — закричал он.  
Темный ритуал для перерождения — вот ради чего некромант явился сюда. Захватить власть. Нужно было прислушаться к интуиции раньше и остановить его!  
Аэн резко поднялся, и Вестер увидел его глаза. Воплощение тьмы, ее сосредоточение. Они казались провалами в вечную тьму, поглощающими любой свет.  
— Ты — светлый, — усмехнулся он. — Тебе не победить меня во тьме.  
Обе свечи вмиг погасли. Так быстро, словно ждали только приказа, желая поскорее умереть. Вестер материализовал меч. Он видел в полной темноте подвала. Возможно, не так хорошо, как Аэн, но этого было достаточно.  
Схватка была недолгой. Некромант, не рассчитывавший на то, что светлый увидит его атаку, был обезглавлен. Но это уже мало чем помогло.  
— Это все, что я могу сделать, отец... — сказал Вестер в пустоту, выходя из подвала. — Его заклинания я отменить не в силах...  
Предсказание снова сбылось.

Ночь была темной, и только тусклые фонари освещали путь. Но Вестеру не нужен был свет для того, чтобы видеть. Зрение, слух — все не имело значения. За сотни лет своего существования он научился обходиться без этого. Он чувствовал все, что происходило в мире, и мог в любую секунду узнать, что захочет, всего лишь пожелав этого.  
«Наступит день, когда твое могущество будет бессильно», — Вестер не верил в эти слова, сказанные отцом давным-давно. Такого дня не могло наступить.  
Мысли в мгновение прервал внезапный пронзительный крик, разрезавший тишину. Он доносился из темного двора, который любой здравомыслящий человек обошел бы стороной. Но маг не ведал страха. Что могло грозить ему, всемогущему, бессмертному, почти совершенному? Для него просто не существовало никакой реальной опасности, поэтому он без боязни пошел туда, куда другие предпочитали не соваться.  
Трое парней удерживали девушку, заломив ей руки. Четвертый с ехидной ухмылкой держал ее за подбородок, мерзким голосом расписывая то, что собирается с ней сделать. Увидев Вестера, все четверо с недовольством покосились на него.  
— Проваливай, куда шел, — огрызнулся один, доставая складной нож. — Проблем захотел?  
— Захотел, — пожал плечами маг, ничуть не смутившись направленного на него лезвия.  
Мужчина весьма среднего телосложения уж точно не мог никого напугать своим видом. Особенно четверых довольно крепких мужиков, вооруженных ножами.  
От первого удара Вестер без труда увернулся. От второго ушел, сделав сальто назад. Разбитые черные очки упали на асфальт. Метко брошенный нож нашел пристанище в плече, войдя довольно глубоко, едва ли не до кости. Ловкий, быстрый, подвижный... Вестер часто не придавал значения таким мелочам. Пара смертельных ран обычно никак не влияли на его самочувствие.  
Широкая рука сгребла за ворот, впечатав затылком в стену. Еще один нож вошел в сердце, пробивая легкое. Кровь потекла по подбородку. Захрипев, Вестер рухнул на асфальт лицом вниз. Расправившись с ним, насильники возвратили свое внимание девушке, в безумном ужасе сжавшейся в углу. Позади простирался тупик, бежать было некуда.  
— Если убиваете кого-то, убедитесь, что он мертв, — усмехнулся Вестер, поднимаясь и выдергивая из груди нож.  
— Что за черт?! — выругался один из парней. — Я же всадил нож тебе в сердце!  
— Не помогло, — непринужденно развел руками маг.  
— Да ну его к черту, — пробормотал тот, что держал девушку, с опаской косясь на Вестера. — Пошли отсюда, мало ли шлюх на ночных улицах. С этим лучше не связываться.  
Сочтя слова товарища весьма разумными, компания удалилась из переулка, за несколько метров обходя Вестера. Тот лишь дружелюбно улыбался, никак не препятствуя побегу. Для них у него уже была припасена магическая кара.  
Когда они остались наедине, Вестер подошел к девушке, бессильно плачущей в углу, и подал ей руку.  
— Пойдем, — тихо позвал он. — Я провожу тебя до дома, чтобы тебя больше никто не тронул. Не бойся меня.  
Она вложила руку в его ладонь и тут же со вскриком отдернула, с ужасом глядя на пальцы, измазанные в крови.  
— Ой, прости, — досадливо попросил маг, вытирая руки об рубашку. — Я не хотел тебя испачкать.  
— Ты ранен! — воскликнула девушка, поднимаясь на ноги и с беспокойством осматривая его пропитавшуюся кровью одежду. — Скорее, тебе надо в больницу!  
— Нет, в этом нет необходимости, — возразил Вестер, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — К тому же, сейчас ночь. В этом районе нет больниц, которые бы работали в такое время.  
— Тогда пойдем ко мне домой, — решительно заявила девушка, хватая его за руку и буксируя за собой. — Я медсестра, я сама перевяжу тебе раны. Это будет моей благодарностью.  
Вестер не стал возражать. Надеясь как-то отделаться от необходимости демонстрировать незнакомому человеку свое бессмертное тело без единой царапины, он довел девушку до дома и, исполнив свой долг, попытался слинять. Его почти силой затолкали в квартиру и заставили снять порванную и перепачканную рубашку. Девушку едва не хватил инфаркт.  
— Как же так? — пробормотала она, проводя пальцами по месту, в которое всего несколько минут назад впивался нож. На коже не осталось даже шрама. — Ты не человек?  
— Я маг, — вздохнул Вестер, ощущая себя очень неуютно. — А это... Наверное, дар небес. Я живу уже многие века. И не постарел ни на день с тех пор, как мне исполнилось тридцать. Так что мне не нужна помощь. Но спасибо за такое великодушие.  
Сочтя рубашку не пригодной для ношения, он накинул плащ на голый торс и, попрощавшись, решил наконец уйти.  
— Маг... — тихо повторила девушка, касаясь его руки и поднося ее к лицу. — Эван...  
Вестер вздрогнул. Память кольнуло воспоминанием.  
— Юдифь... — выдохнул он. Глаза расширились от внезапного озарения. Руки сами потянулись к каштановым волосам, перепачканным в пыли грязного переулка.  
В той жизни она спасла его при знакомстве. В этой он, похоже, вернул ей долг.

***

Эван шел по лесу, со злости пиная камни. Он совершенно не смотрел вперед, и поэтому человек, спрыгнувший с дерева прямо перед носом, оказался для него полной неожиданностью. Эван поднял голову, готовый произнести по его адресу все то, что не посмел сказать Виктору, и обомлел. Перед ним стоял он сам.  
Приглядевшись, маг все же нашел несколько не очень существенных отличий. Человек был постарше, повыше и шире в плечах. К тому же, его взгляд... Слишком сильно отличался от наивного взгляда неопытного юноши.  
— Отец?.. — непроизвольно вырвалось у Эвана. Человек улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуй, Эван.  
Неужели это правда был он? Светлому магу показалось, что он сошел с ума. Столько всего в один день — это было уже слишком. Он пошатнулся и едва не упал, но отец подхватил его и прижал к себе.  
— Так ты жив... Но почему?! Почему?! — прошептал Эван, вцепляясь пальцами в его рубашку. — Я хочу знать правду!  
Какого черта весь мир держал его за идиота?! Что за чертовщина вообще творилась вокруг?!  
— Это в двух словах не объяснишь, — вздохнул отец. С таким потрясающим спокойствием. Он вообще, казалось, не был способен выйти из себя.  
— Рассказывай. Я хочу знать правду, — упрямо повторил юноша. Он все еще с трудом удерживался на ногах, и это невероятно раздражало. Слабак, не готовый к жизненным сюрпризам. Трусливый и глупый. Он уже начинал всерьез себя презирать.  
— Я и не спорю. Только успокойся.  
Вестер подвел сына к дереву и усадил на траву. Сел рядом сам, окидывая задумчивым взглядом безмятежное небо. Все казалось каким-то обновленным. Сколько же прекрасных ощущений забылось за годы в могиле... Это был бесконечно долгий сон.  
— Это очень, очень длинная история. Думаю, ты желаешь услышать ее с начала?  
Эван нервно кивнул.  
— Тогда готовься просидеть здесь не один час.  
О, он был готов просидеть здесь хоть всю чертову жизнь. Лишь бы наконец разобраться. Лишь бы понять.  
— Я родился очень давно, — начал отец. — В пять тысяч пятьсот тридцать четвертом году.  
— На пятьсот лет раньше меня? — перебил Эван.  
— Ровно на пятьсот. Насколько я помню, даже время одинаковое. Виктор, наверное, рассказывал тебе что-то о моем детстве?  
— Только то, что твоя мать была носителем обеих энергий, а отец — придурком. Но он очень туманно выразился.  
— Согласен. Расшифровываю: твой дедушка был знатным вельможей, а бабушка — всего лишь его женой. Мой отец часто бил мою мать. Я ненавидел его за это. Она умерла, когда мне было лет девять. Долгие и мучительные годы детства кончились тем, что в семнадцать я сбежал из дома. Лет двадцать я прожил отшельником в лесах. Многое понял, многому научился, но, когда вышел в люди, узнал, что за двадцать лет изменилось многое. Многое, но не я. Я долго не мог осознать свое бессмертие. Очень трудно признать, что ты никогда не умрешь...  
— Но тебя считали погибшим!  
— Если хочешь знать, как я выжил, скажу просто: ты ведь знаешь, что посох уничтожает не самого мага, а свет в нем? Тот, кто впустил в себя свет, больше не сможет без него жить. Чудовищное оружие, согласен? За пятьсот лет я научился одному трюку... В тот момент, когда на меня было направлено сосредоточение энергии, убивающей свет, я просто избавился от него. Выбросил из своей души. И смертоносная сила будто прошла насквозь, не задев, не найдя, за что зацепиться. Не знаю, помогла ли моя уникальная регенерация или этому мог бы научиться любой... Но я просто потерял сознание на то время, пока не смог полностью восстановиться. Восполнить отданное добровольно. Мне понадобилось несколько лет. Но я остался жив. Еще вопросы есть?  
— Это могло стать единственным способом тебя убить?  
— Да.  
— Но раз даже он не сработал, значит, ты никогда не умрешь?  
— А ты что, завидуешь?  
— Есть немного.  
Отец усмехнулся, и Эван ощутил, будто на какое-то краткое мгновение он стал немного ближе. Но это ощущение схлынуло так же быстро, как и пришло.  
Он казался чужим. Говорил странные вещи. Хотелось заставить себя осознать, что он — семья, родная кровь. Но почему-то не выходило. И эта странная беседа... Будто не разговор с отцом, который давно считался умершим. А лекция по магии. Как же угнетало это чертово ощущение... Виктор никогда не рассказывал, какой отец из себя. А он оказался совершенно чужим. Отстраненным. И говорил, обращаясь не к сыну, а к ученику. Продолжателю какой-то великой миссии. Да он, черт побери, даже не спросил банального: «Сынок, а как у тебя дела?».  
— Бессмертие — это не только изначальный дар, — продолжал Вестер. — Если хочешь, я научу тебя сохранению энергии для увеличения продолжительности жизни. И не только. Я еще многому могу тебя научить. Так будешь слушать дальше?  
— Извини, что перебил.  
— Да ничего. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Собственно, мои способности, как и многие знания, которые я приобрел за годы отшельничества, тогда считались силой дьявола. Опасной, неправильной. Угрожающей мирным жителям. В общем, стоило мне только выйти к людям, оказалось, что мне прямая дорога на казнь. Туда меня и повели. Колдунов тогда сжигали заживо. Весьма неприятная процедура, не находишь?  
— Тебя сжигали на костре?!  
— Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Нет. До этого не дошло. Кое-что меня спасло...  
— Что?  
— Эван, я же просил.  
— Извини.  
— То, что и должно спасать в таких случаях. Любовь... Я с первого взгляда влюбился в принцессу, которая пришла мне на помощь. Она выпросила для меня помилование. Я очень долго таскался за ней и умолял бежать вместе, но она отказывалась. Она тоже полюбила меня, но считала долг перед собственным королевством превыше всего. В итоге мне пришлось довольствоваться обещанием, что мы обязательно будем вместе в следующей жизни. Как же я мучился из-за ее отказа... Желать того, что не можешь получить — сам знаешь, каково это. Примерно так можно описать твое чувство к Линде.  
— Ты и о ней знаешь?!  
— Я все знаю. Во всей Вселенной для меня нет тайн.  
Что ж... Тогда ясно, почему он не спросил, как дела.  
— А ты можешь сказать, есть ли у нас с ней будущее? — с затаенной надеждой спросил Эван. Отец улыбнулся.  
— Ваше будущее зависит от вас самих.  
— Ну, хоть ты не против того, что я люблю некроманта! — облегченно выдохнул юноша. В ответ он услышал смех.  
— Ты понял, какую чушь сморозил? Ты сказал, что порождение света и тьмы против союза тех, в ком есть оба начала?  
— А Аэн был бы против?  
— Спроси его.  
— Как?! В смысле?! Он же давно помер!  
— Так ты не знаешь даже о возможности общаться с мертвыми? Как все запущено! Сразу видно, что тебя воспитывал человек, ничего не смыслящий в магии!  
— Я Витьке передам, что ты о нем говорил как о дураке.  
— Что, по-твоему, слово «человек» чем-то похоже на слово «дурак»?  
— Ага. По крайней мере, судя по твоему пренебрежительному тону. И так-то меня вырастил Аэн, а он мне об этом тоже ничего не говорил.  
Отец тяжело вздохнул.  
— Он поступил правильно. Узнав о такой возможности, ты захотел бы пообщаться со мной...  
Да. Пожалуй. И это бы вряд ли вышло, учитывая, что он не был мертв...  
— Только истинная магия всесильна, Эван, ты знаешь об этом?  
— А она светлая?  
— Она истинная. Тебе объяснять бесполезно, все равно не поймешь.  
— Это что я, хуже человека, что ли?! — обиделся Эван.  
— Не хуже, — уверил отец. — Тупее. Ты проживи полтысячелетия, как я, и, возможно, узнаешь столько же, сколько я. Так что постарайся понять разницу между твоим уровнем и моим.  
— Ну хорошо, — нехотя сдался Эван. Он никогда не предполагал, что, встретив отца, считающегося умершим, захочет только одного — дать ему в рожу за оскорбительное высокомерие. — А что вообще такое истинная магия?  
— Всесилие, если тебе так будет понятней. То есть, владея этой магией, ты можешь спокойно подчинить себе весь мир без остатка. Можешь создать собственный. Да много чего можно. Этой магией можно даже создать человека.  
— А по-моему, люди и без магии неплохо рождаются.  
— С тобой невозможно разговаривать, — вздохнул Вестер. — Ты вообще не понимаешь, что ли, о чем я говорю?  
— Да как тебе сказать...  
— Короче, объясняю для тупых: ты хоть раз думал, откуда берется душа?  
— Я не тупой! Это ты умный! Ну, не думал. Не до того было.  
— «Как, идя по трупам, не сломать себе ногу. Руководство для чайников». Ты вообще за жизнь, наверное, ни разу не думал?  
Вау, этот нудный профессор с безразмерным самомнением умел шутить!  
— А что, правда есть такая книга?  
— Ага. Помнится, Аэн ее очень любил. Ну так как? Вообще об этом ничего не знаешь?  
— Не-а.  
— Балда! Ну ладно. Искусственно создать человека невозможно. Это не будет человеком, лишь оболочкой. А этой магией можно создать душу. Теперь ясно?  
— Не-а...  
— У-у-у... Ну, это уже верх тупости! Всесилие эта магия! Всесилие! Ясно?!  
— А-а... Ну, короче, типа невероятная крутизна, да?  
Вестер с досадой отвесил сыну подзатыльник.  
— И этот человек приведет великие силы в равновесие! Да ни в жизнь не поверю!  
— А ты сам не владеешь этой магией? — буркнул Эван, потирая ушибленное место. Такая бесцеремонность заставила слегка растеряться. Он, черт побери, видел отца впервые в жизни, и, по сути, перед ним сейчас сидел совершенно незнакомый мужик. Даже если этот мужик обладал даром ясновидения и все о нем знал, разве не стоило хотя бы познакомиться как следует и узнать друг друга получше прежде, чем раздавать тумаки?!  
— Ну, как тебе сказать... В некотором роде... Но далеко не полностью.  
— А Бог обладает этой магией?  
— Ну, это уже совсем идиотский вопрос. Разве ты сейчас не сидишь на материальной планете? И, в конце концов, откуда взялась твоя душа?  
— А ты не можешь создавать души?  
— Нет. До такого я еще не дошел. И ни одного человека не знаю, кто мог бы.  
— А может, людям и не стоит пытаться сравняться с Богом? Он все равно круче...  
— Тупица! Тебе что, учиться лень?!  
— Я не тупица! — возмутился Эван, поражаясь с количества высказанных отцом придирок. — И вообще, в любом случае, не существует пока никого, кто хотя бы немного приблизился к Богу! И нефиг пытаться прыгать выше головы!  
— Э-эх! Ну и как, скажи мне на милость, доказать тебе, что ты неправ?!  
— Вот когда докажешь, тогда и с меня будешь спрашивать, а пока нечего мне претензии предъявлять!  
И почему они спорили так, будто знали друг друга всю жизнь? Почему это стало чем-то обыденным всего лишь за те пару десятков минут, что они провели вместе? Эван находил в себе совершенно привычные ощущения. Примерно то же он чувствовал, когда его ругал Виктор. И именно это чувство заставило поверить, что перед ним кто-то родной. Часть семьи. Хотя отец все равно, конечно, невероятно бесил.  
— Ты никогда даже не пытался подумать о том, что такое магия, — продолжал он, видимо, решив загрузить по полной и окончательно расплавить мозги. — Магия творит образы. Создание заклинания — это создание мыслеобраза. Знаешь такую мудрость — «каждому по вере его»?  
— А если я верю, что могу уничтожить мир? — мрачно фыркнул Эван. — Вон, темные, по твоей логике, верят, что обладают властью над смертью. И вообще, раз такой умный, может, объяснишь мне, за что их все боятся и ненавидят? Хорошие же чуваки, не убивают никого, наоборот — воскрешать умеют. А светлым слабо. Им что, завидно?  
— Ой дура-ак, — вздохнул отец, хлопая себя по лбу. — Если бы ты хоть раз посетил темное королевство, ты не дошел бы даже до ближайшего города.  
— Почему?  
— Местные темные высосали бы из тебя жизнь раньше, чем ты сообразил бы, что происходит.  
— Как?  
— Через прикосновение. Некоторые особо одаренные могут и через взгляд. Темная магия — это не привлекательная возможность воскрешать умерших. И никто не возвращается из бездны с душой.  
Это заставило задуматься. Нет, возможно, отец излишне драматизировал. Как носитель обеих энергий Эван мог бы научиться темной магии... Просто для общего развития — отец же настаивал, что в знаниях сила. А уж потом решить, насколько этично и безопасно ее использовать.  
В сознании сам собой возник образ Аэна. Единственного настоящего темного, которого Эван знал. Один его взгляд наводил неосознанный ужас. Да и те, кого он видел, когда приперся на его могилу... Нет, он точно не хотел становиться одним из них.  
— Почему? — мрачно спросил он, глядя на отца исподлобья. — Почему ты отдал меня на воспитание своему убийце? В чем был смысл?  
— В любви, — без колебаний ответил отец. — В любви полноценных магов, не поделенных на свет и тьму.  
Вот же ушлый мудак... Использовал собственного сына ради своей сраной великой миссии. Наколол всех и не помер, чтобы теперь вернуться и довести дело до конца. Чего он, черт побери, хотел? Еще бы уложил их с Линдой в койку и велел плодиться и размножаться во имя уничтожения магического раскола.  
Нет, пожалуй, дать ему в морду было бы слишком мягко. Хотелось хотя бы огреть его посохом по башке.

Линда как всегда лежала на диване, поедая фрукты, когда в комнату ввалилась Нинка и кинула на кресло посох.  
— Приехало твое добро, предательская дочка, — сообщила она, плюхаясь в другое кресло. — Договор в силе?  
— Угу, — лаконично подтвердила Линда. Рот был занят — она методично набивала его виноградом, как хомяк.  
— Тогда вот тебе одна штука, — заявила Нинка и, порывшись в многочисленных карманах, вытащила на свет медальон. — Короче, эта хреновина тебе укажет на того, кого надо прибить. Ясно?  
— Ясно, чего ж тут неясного-то! — фыркнула Линда, принимая медальон из рук Нинки. — Ну, где Висек? Он вроде обещал меня отсюда вывести.  
— Висек за дверью на шухере.  
Виссарион вошел сразу, едва вышла Нинка, сменив его на посту. И принялся увлеченно рассказывать, как пользоваться посохом.  
— Для уничтожения объекта следует мысленно представить себе луч, направленный из вершины посоха в сердце объекта, — сообщил он сухим тоном лектора. — Сосредоточенная в луче отрицательная энергия должна непременно уничтожить свет в маге. Сила посоха зависит от силы мага, его использующего. Ясно?  
— Да ясно, ясно. Давай уже, веди меня отсюда поскорее, — отмахнулась Линда. — И еще, можно один вопрос?  
Виссарион кивнул.  
— Не могу ли я взять с собой Ирию?  
Виссарион задумался, поскреб затылок и разрешил. Линда окликнула Ирию. Та сейчас же прибежала и очень обрадовалась, что наконец смотается из мрачного замка. Ее здесь ничто не держало.  
За это время они очень сдружились. У Линды никогда в жизни не было подруг. А дружба оказалась весьма неплохой вещью. Находилось, с кем поговорить. Посоветоваться. Провести вместе время. Ввязаться в авантюру. Словом, одиночество в присутствии Ирии отступало, наверно, впервые за эти пару лет со дня смерти отца.  
— Значит, так, — сказал Виссарион. — Возьмитесь за руки и стойте на месте.  
Последние инструкции были даны после того, как он прочитал очень длинное заклинание.  
— Идите по коридору и ничего не говорите, ясно? И не оборачивайтесь. Иначе всю магию разрушите. Не сбивайте мысль, думайте только о пути вперед. Выйдете из замка, пройдете до ворот. Они сегодня открыты — к отцу съезжаются гости. А уж за пределами замка и телепортироваться недолго. Поняли?  
Линда кивнула, помня о том, что надо молчать. Они сделали все в точности как велел Виссарион и вскоре были в лесу далеко от замка. Телепортировались оттуда, но промахнулись на пару километров. Дальше пошли пешком, не рискнув снова промазать. И уже почти у самого поселка увидели вдали двух очень похожих друг на друга людей.  
— Эван, Себастьян его побери, — выразительно сплюнув, заметила Линда. — Интересно, какого черта он так далеко от усадьбы шатается?  
— Это тот самый, который в тебя влюбился? — с интересом спросила Ирия. Пожалуй, этого тоже всегда не хватало. Возможности обсудить надоедливых пацанов.  
— Он самый. Кажется, он нас тоже заметил.  
Эван действительно заметил девушек и, отделившись от второй фигуры, радостно жестикулируя, помчался к ним. Почти добежав до Линды, он, с дебильной, на ее взгляд, улыбкой на лице, попытался заключить в объятия, но дочь некроманта сделала шаг в сторону, и светлый маг-недоучка с разбегу врезался в дерево.  
Линда скучающе созерцала небо, поигрывая цепью на штанах. Череп-пряжка на ее ремне злорадно скалился. Ирия хихикала в кулак.  
— Говорил я тебе: не бегай за девочками! — усмехнувшись, назидательно сказал незнакомый Линде человек, что был с Эваном, подходя к ним. — Как видишь, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается.  
— Ты же за своей принцессой бегал! — обиженно буркнул юноша.  
— Поэтому я и спрашиваю: скажи мне, сын мой, разве это закончилось чем-то хорошим?  
— Сын?! — ошалело переспросила Линда, сразу забывая обо всем на свете. — Какого это такого, извиняюсь, Себастьяна? Он что, твой отец?!  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Эван. — А ты думала, что твой папаша его все-таки прибил?  
— Мой папаша?  
— Он ей не рассказывал, — уточнил Вестер.  
— Сволочь он был, этот Аэн! — заявил Эван.  
— Чего?! Сам ты сволочь! — ответила Линда, не собираясь оставаться в долгу.  
— Дети, не ругайтесь, — остановил их Вестер. — Я вам не Виктор — я с вами церемониться не буду. Как только вы меня совсем достанете — наложу заклятье и заставлю молчать весь день. К тому же, не забывайте, что я маг высшей категории. И даже выше высшей категории.  
— А посохом вас можно убить? — вырвалось у Линды. Эта фраза показалась ей самой очень странной. И не только из-за вопроса. Это был первый раз в ее жизни, когда она кого-то назвала на «вы». Ибо доселе у нее отсутствовали любые признаки уважения к кому бы то ни было.  
— Да, можно, — ответил Вестер, бессовестно соврав. Эван покосился на него с недовольством, но ничего не сказал. — Хочешь попробовать?  
Линда покачала головой.  
— Нет, не хочу.  
— Радует, — усмехнулся маг выше высшей категории.  
— А как ты сбежала из замка? — улыбнувшись, спросил Эван и снова полез к Линде обниматься. Та остановила его прицельным ударом в челюсть.  
— Да так... — рассеянно ответила она, потирая запястье и массируя костяшки на руке, только что познакомившейся с Эванской физиономией.  
Вестер только молча усмехнулся. Эван снова испытал к нему невольную неприязнь. Отец ведь знал, он знал обо всем, что происходит — и ничего не сказал. Не успокоил. Как же он раздражал!  
Дойдя до усадьбы, девчонки сразу пошли к Виктору отчитываться за побег из королевства некромантов, а порывавшегося пойти с ними Эвана удержал отец.  
— Мы с тобой обсудили еще далеко не все, — заявил он. — Я не собираюсь больше созерцать твои глупости.  
— И что еще ты хочешь мне сказать? — раздраженно спросил Эван. Нет, конечно, Линда не слишком обрадовалась, снова увидев его живым и здоровым, однако даже несмотря на это он предпочел бы сейчас быть с ней рядом, а не выслушивать весь этот высокомерный бред.  
— Многое, — со сдержанной строгостью ответил Вестер. — Ты ведь абсолютно ничего не знаешь. Ни о древних легендах, ни о своих предках.  
— Кого ты имеешь в виду? Анэтис и Аргуса?  
Вестер кивнул.  
— Покажи мне их, — попросил Эван. Собственные предки, в отличие от магической мути, вызывали хоть какой-то интерес.  
Вестер усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, едва уловимо сосредоточившись на мгновение. В воздухе возникли образы. Эван впервые видел ангела и демона, и от одного их вида у него закружилась голова.  
Анэтис была улыбчивой девушкой со светлыми волосами и белоснежными крыльями за спиной. В ее глазах отражалось небо. Разглядев Аргуса, Эван вздрогнул — демон напомнил Аэна. Черный балахон, черные глаза, черные волосы и... посох. Светлый маг пригляделся: да, так и есть, это был тот самый посох, что Аэн завещал ему на хранение. Вестер улыбнулся, поняв немой вопрос.  
— Да, Эван, посох Аэна изначально принадлежал демону.  
— Но... Как, как посох Аргуса попал в лапы Аэна?!  
— Спроси лучше, почему он оказался у тебя.  
— Аэн знал о моих предках?  
— Догадывался. Не считай его таким уж дураком.  
— Но как он стал его владельцем?  
— Скажи, ты видел шрамы на спине у Аэна?  
— Ну... Да. Такие длинные и рваные, наискось от плеча... А что?  
— Их он заработал, когда дрался со зверем, хранителем посоха. Кстати, знаешь, что чудовище было ростом примерно с одноэтажный дом, а Аэну тогда было четырнадцать лет?  
— Четырнадцать?!  
— А ты и в восемнадцать ничего не соображаешь.  
— Пап... А что ты делал все эти пятьсот лет?  
Этот вопрос, на самом деле, волновал уже довольно давно.  
— Шатался по миру, — пожал плечами Вестер. — Набирался мудрости. Лет сорок назад заскочил в населенный пункт, где встретил твою маму, — он усмехнулся, — с душой той самой принцессы. Она таки сдержала слово. Мы очень любили друг друга...  
— Подожди, — перебил Эван. — А где она сейчас?  
Виктор никогда не говорил о матери. Игнорировал прямые вопросы. Почему-то всегда мрачнел, когда о ней заходила речь. И сейчас наконец появилась возможность спросить о ней кого-то кроме него.  
— Она не бессмертна, — ответил отец. Показалось, что в его голосе послышалась печаль. — Сейчас ей было бы шестьдесят два...  
— И ты ничего не мог сделать?! Ты, обладающий такими способностями?!  
— Не смей обвинять меня в ее смерти!  
От того, что отец повысил голос, Эван разозлился еще больше. Да какое он, черт побери, вообще имел право орать?! Хрен с горы, который загорал в могилке, пока вокруг творилось черт знает что! Да пусть бы там и оставался! Кому он нужен, какой с него прок!  
— Да ты просто... Просто... Ты и на наши с Витькой смерти будешь просто смотреть?! Я тебя ненавижу!  
— Я уже сказал, что не намерен терпеть от тебя такое хамство...  
— Заткнись!  
Эван шагнул к отцу и ударил в лицо со всей силы, со всей накопившейся ненавистью к этому человеку, который бросил их, позволил умереть матери, и который при этом еще говорит о какой-то высшей миссии и пытается учить!  
Тот даже не шелохнулся. Эван почувствовал суеверный страх, и его охватило нехорошее предчувствие. Вдруг сделав резкое движение, отец схватил за руку и вывернул ее. Эван захрипел, теряясь от резкой боли. Отец заломил ему за спину вторую руку, не дав времени осмыслить происходящее и успеть хотя бы вырваться — не то, что вломить в ответ.  
«Пополам свет и тьма... Фигово, однако же... — пронеслась в голове запоздалая мысль. — Будь он светлым, я бы дешево отделался...»  
— Ты, не сделавший ни черта в этой жизни, позволяешь себе судить о том, чего даже неспособен понять? — прозвучал спокойный голос отца.  
Одновременно с этой фразой он еще сильнее скрутил сыну руки за спиной. И на мгновение Эван пожалел, что плохо относился к Аэну. Темный, да еще и не отец, а всего лишь опекун — он никогда не позволял себе применять насилие. Ни к нему, ни к Линде. Кажется, ни к кому вообще, если это было не в целях самозащиты. Даже если Линда злилась на него — а с психу она могла не только врезать по морде, но еще пнуть или укусить — он никогда не хватал ее так, что казалось, будто сейчас отвалится позвоночник. Не пытался обездвижить заклинаниями. Только доброжелательно улыбался и говорил: «Дочь, мне больно» — словно делал вид, что она просто об этом забыла. И это работало... Может, он правильно сделал, что чуть не убил отца? Может, зря реально не убил?  
— А-а-а, не надо! — завопил Эван, представив, как потом будут болеть плечи. При условии, конечно, что будет, чему болеть. — Прости меня-я-я! Я больше не буду!  
— А где «пожалуйста»? — усмехнулся отец, наклоняясь к нему и до упора скручивая руки.  
— Пожалуйста-а-а-а! — простонал светлый маг и наконец, будучи отпущенным, грохнулся на траву.  
— И больше не смей позволять себе судить о том, до чего тебе еще учиться и учиться, — велел Вестер стонущему на траве сыну.  
— Тогда объясни мне! — злобно потребовал Эван. — Я хочу знать, что позволяет тебе так спокойно распоряжаться чужими жизнями!  
— Не задавай лишних вопросов. Тебе пока ни к чему эти знания. Все. На сегодня с меня хватит, — объявил отец и как ни в чем не бывало зашагал в сторону дома. Не спеша вставать, Эван со злостью посмотрел ему вслед.

Виктор разговаривал с отцом, Ирия пошла обживаться на новом месте, и Линда осталась одна. Решив сполна насладиться одиночеством, она ушла в свободную комнату и теперь лежала на кровати, закинув ноги на стол и пялясь в потолок. Эван, влезший в окно, явился для нее полной неожиданностью.  
— Ты чего приперся, светлый недоделанный? — грубо спросила она, неохотно садясь на кровати. Он снова рушил все планы. Вот бы Нинка загадала пришибить именно его!  
— Поговорить, — ответил Эван, садясь рядом.  
— Та-ак... Ну, если ты меня не лапаешь, значит, действительно что-то серьезное... И о чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
Эван тихо помаялся несколько секунд, после чего выпалил, уставившись прямо в черные глаза:  
— Скажи, ты любила Аэна?  
Линда запнулась, осмысливая вопрос. Потом неуверенно спросила:  
— Ты чего, башкой обо что-то треснулся, светлый?..  
— Ты ответь!.. — потребовал Эван, прижимая ее к шкафу и, не моргая, смотря ей в глаза.  
Линда попыталась отстраниться, но за спиной был только шкаф, а перед лицом — отчего-то вдруг ставший серьезным Эван.  
— Блин, конечно, любила, придурок! — нервно заявила она. — Он ведь мой отец!  
Эван отпустил Линду, и та поскорее отодвинулась от греха подальше.  
— Ты чего сегодня, совсем гикнулся? — спросила она смелее. — На людей бросаешься...  
— Я не бросаюсь!!! — закричал Эван прямо ей в лицо. Линду это привело в замешательство. Она нечасто видела светлого мага в таком состоянии.  
— Да что с тобой, объясни уже, в конце концов! — тоже почти закричала она, ибо считала, что если человек сам орет, то в данный момент это единственный понятный ему способ коммуникации.  
— Как они меня все достали-и-и!.. — взвыл Эван, сдавливая виски руками. — И отец, и Витька — все! И Аэн тоже! Как мне надоела эта чертова жизнь, когда ты вечно кому-нибудь должен!  
Линда сочувственно посмотрела на завывающего мага и негромко пробормотала:  
— Ну, положим, по этой причине я и сбежала тогда...  
Эван прекратил выть, поднял голову и уставился на дочь некроманта, но та замолчала. Тогда он продолжил сам:  
— Я ненавижу Аэна... Потому что он пытался убить моего отца... Но отца я тоже ненавижу... Потому что ему на всех плевать, кроме себя... Он считает важными только свои цели и хочет, чтобы весь мир ему подчинялся... Ненавижу...  
— Я тоже ненавижу убийцу своего отца. И отца я ненавижу, потому что ему тоже на все плевать, кроме себя, — тихо сказала Линда.  
Эван осекся. Наверное, он тоже помнил о детстве разные моменты — и счастливые, и печальные. Линда помнила, как отец катал на мотоцикле. Как брал с собой в лес и учил дружить с природой. Как порой присоединялся к игре. И никогда не ругал, если они опаздывали к ужину. Как обучал основам магии, как одобрительно улыбался, если у них получалось... Он никогда не повышал голос. Она помнила его сдержанным, нейтрально-доброжелательным — даже в те моменты, когда он обсуждал их провинности. Обсуждал — а не орал и ругался, не давил авторитетом, как Виктор. Поэтому на Виктора хотелось только положить большой и толстый — хоть бы его им придавило — а после разговора с отцом никогда не выходило повторить проступок вновь.  
И была другая сторона этой сраной идиллии. Все свои дела отец проворачивал втихаря. Даже помер втихаря, забрав с собой в могилу мать. Никто ничего об этом не говорил — и Линда не представляла, как должна к этому относиться. Почему отец бросил королевство? За что отдал жизнь? Чего он вообще добивался? Должен же был во всем этом быть какой-то гребаный смысл!  
— Мне тоже надоело, что они считают, будто вправе нам приказывать, — продолжала Линда. — Я вообще мечтаю о такой большой пушке, чтобы бабахнуть и разнести весь этот мир к чертовой матери. Помнишь, как мы с тобой в детстве все время убегали в лес и строили там планы, как будем жить, когда вырастем и начнем принадлежать сами себе?  
Эван кивнул, не понимая, куда она клонит.  
— Весело было, — усмехнулась дочь некроманта. Она ничего особенного не имела в виду. Ее просто пробрало на ностальгию. — А помнишь, как на медведе катались? Как пытались научиться прыгать по деревьям? Как строили в лесу шалаш — наш личный штаб?  
— А помнишь, как мы первый раз поцеловались?.. — задумчиво подхватил Эван.  
— Ага... Папаша потом, когда мы домой вернулись, спросил, чего мы натворили, что ходим с такими довольными и хитрыми рожами...  
— Хочу обратно в детство...  
— Я тоже хочу...  
Они одновременно повернули друг к другу головы, не сговариваясь, и посмотрели друг другу в глаза. То ли детские воспоминания, то ли возникшее вдруг безразличие ко всему, позволили Линде не сопротивляться прикосновению чужих губ. Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, вскочить и дать нахальному магу по роже, она обхватила его за шею и не стала разрывать поцелуй.  
Обоих заставил вздрогнуть влетевший в окно ворон. Черная птица села на пол, и от взмаха ее крыльев по комнате разлилось сине-черное свечение. Сердце Эвана замерло. Кажется, он понимал, что происходит. И это очень походило на самый страшный кошмар.  
Потребовалась буквально минута. Свечение сгустилось, обрело материальную форму, и перед магами возник человек.  
— Папа... — прошептала Линда. Ей завладело странное оцепенение от шока и ужаса. Она знала еще меньше, чем ей казалось. Она похоронила отца, а теперь он стоял здесь живой. Во плоти. Будто не умирал. Как он мог?!  
Аэн усмехнулся. Он выглядел таким же, каким она помнила его. Ироничные черные глаза цепко и без выраженной агрессии разглядывали ее и изредка перемещались на Эвана, который от такого потрясения и вовсе онемел.  
— Я вам помешал? — с усмешкой спросил Аэн.  
— Как... Как ты... — глотая слова, попробовала начать Линда.  
— Полагаю, Эван сможет тебе разъяснить. Не так ли?  
Светлый маг сглотнул.  
— Ворон... Смерть... Оболочка для духа... — сбивчиво пробормотал он.  
Ей хотелось знать совсем не это. Не «как он это сделал». А «какого хрена». Однако сейчас для этого совершенно не находилось подходящих слов и сил, чтобы их произнести.  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Аэн. — Оболочка. Материальная, заметь. А теперь я хотел бы получить назад свой посох.  
— Он не твой! — огрызнулся Эван. Взгляд черных глаз заставил тут же пожалеть о своих словах.  
— Вот как? — усмехнулся некромант. — И чей же, в таком случае?  
— Наш! Он принадлежит нашей семье! Хочешь его заполучить — спроси моего отца!  
— Твоего отца?.. Этот гаденыш еще жив?..  
— Заткнись, сволочь! — заорал Эван и вскочил, но Линда вцепилась ему в руку и заставила снова сесть.  
— М-да... Думаю, мне не помешает пообщаться с ним еще разок... — задумчиво протянул Аэн и, решив не откладывать, перемахнул через подоконник.  
— Пошли за ним, — еле слышно шепнула Линда, продолжая стискивать руку Эвана.  
Ей хотелось разобраться, что происходит. Понять. Но она никак не могла понять. Почему отец первым делом поперся на встречу с хрен знает кем вместо того, чтобы хотя бы спросить: «Доча, а как у тебя дела? Ты не сильно переживала, когда узнала, что я дуба дал? Мне так жаль, что я ни хрена тебе не сказал, если тебе от этого станет легче, дай-ка мне по башке».  
Эван потащился за Линдой. Он тоже совершенно ни черта не понимал. «Когда встретятся два мертвеца...» — всплыло в памяти одно из многочисленных пророчеств. Ситуация действительно очень подходила под эту фразу. Вот только досадно, что он не смог вспомнить дальнейших строк.  
Некромант дошел до леса и остановился. Прямо напротив Вестера, который стоял на холме и задумчиво созерцал природные красоты, размышляя о вечном. Эван с Линдой спрятались невдалеке в кустах, внимательно наблюдая за развитием событий. Очень надеясь, что не будут обнаружены и не попадут под горячую руку. Однако риск явно стоил того.  
— Аэн Аркис?.. — удивленно спросил Вестер, обернувшись. Отвлекшись от своих невероятно важных дум.  
— Эван Байзерд... — с презрительной усмешкой ответил некромант. — Какого черта ты все еще жив?  
— Хотел тебя спросить о том же.  
— Ладно. Это не важно. Мне нужен только посох.  
— Чтобы убить меня во второй раз?  
— На кой черт ты мне нужен!  
— С чего ты решил, что я тебе его отдам? Ты что, за то время, пока был мертв, совсем отупел?  
— Как был нахальным самовлюбленным мальчишкой, так и остался... Тогда как насчет дуэли?  
— С тобой? И каким образом?  
— Любым. Мне это безразлично.  
— В таком случае ты знаешь мой ответ...  
Вестер криво усмехнулся. Эвана пробрала дрожь. Отец не очень понравился с самого начала — как человек он оказался так себе. Но сейчас он предоставил возможность созерцать ту его сторону, которая вызывала уже не только неприязнь, но и страх.  
— С тобой я могу драться только одним способом... — продолжал он, отступая от Аэна и почти безумно ухмыляясь. — Беспощадно... — он встал на четвереньки и потянулся, как животное. — Отчаянно... — его тело понемногу обрастало шерстью, а лицо трансформировалось. — Насмерть...  
Теперь перед Аэном стояло чудище, с клыков которого капала слюна. Некромант отступил на шаг и тоже стал трансформироваться. Через мгновения два чудовища сцепились в схватке.  
«Светлая магия?! — подумал Эван, глядя на отца. — Вот это, блин, да!..»  
Оборотничество. Еще одна сила, недоступная светлым. Похоже, отец в совершенстве овладел всеми видами магии. Но упрямо зажимал знания и жаждал только читать мораль.  
Внимание не могло не зацепиться об одну любопытную деталь. Они с Аэном общались не как враги. Не как темный и светлый. Даже не как солдаты чужой войны. Скорее, как не поделившая территорию гопота в подворотне. Или как давным-давно поругавшиеся друзья...  
Клыки Аэна впились в золотистую шерсть Вестера, тот зарычал и полоснул когтями по морде. Когти пропороли кожу, на носу у Аэна выступила кровь. Некромант бросился на противника, примериваясь к его горлу. Тот успел увернуться и, обнажив клыки, вцепился Аэну в лапу. Все происходило так быстро, что Эван и Линда с трудом могли что-то разобрать.  
— Что делать, они же сейчас друг друга убьют!.. — нервно шепнул Эван Линде, созерцающей схватку с интересом футбольного болельщика. Он уже даже не понимал, за кого конкретно переживает больше — за Аэна или за отца. — Линда?..  
— Да чего тебе, надоедала? — отмахнулась она. — Дай позырить спокойно, кто кого укокошит!  
— Блин, да ты что, совсем?! — заорал светлый маг. — Их же разнять надо!  
— Заткни-ись, — протянула дочь некроманта.  
Ее невероятно задолбал весь этот блядский цирк. Все свои слезы она выплакала давным-давно. Пришло время смотреть на вещи философски. И истерически ржать.  
Эван вскочил и хотел бежать к дерущимся магам, но Линда поймала его за руку и, заставив сесть, промурлыкала:  
— Отпадное зрелище... Между прочим, в кинотеатре на последних местах принято целоваться...  
Эван был просто в шоке. И от того, что Аэн воскрес, и от драки магов, и, самое главное, от того, что Линда хочет с ним целоваться. На то, что это мог быть просто сон, надежды не было. Помучавшись пару секунд, светлый маг плюнул на все и обнял Линду. Привычный мир рушился, вокруг творилось черте что — а значит, пришло самое подходящее время, чтобы предаться любви.  
Сверху на дерущихся магов камнем спикировала черная птица, заставив разлететься в разные стороны. И, ударившись оземь, обратилась человеком. Эван во все глаза уставился на странного незнакомца, и до него постепенно дошло, что он уже видел его. Причем совсем недавно...  
— Аргус! — заорал он и выскочил из кустов. Линда кинулась следом.  
Демон усмехнулся.  
— И чему ты учишь сына, Эван? — с долей укоризны и иронии сказал он Вестеру, уже принявшему человеческий облик. — Как тебе не стыдно!  
Юные маги тем временем выбежали на поляну и в замешательстве остановились перед странной компанией.  
— Ну, чего стоишь? — улыбнулся Аргус. — Хоть бы поздоровался с прадедом.  
Эван неуверенно подошел к демону и осторожно протянул ему руку. Простой в общении прадедушка сгреб в охапку и обнял. Светлый маг понял, что первое впечатление об Аргусе было более чем неправильным. Этот человек нравился даже больше, чем отец. Пожалуй, этот человек и был отцом, о котором он всегда мечтал. Уже хотя бы потому, что не начал с порога читать мораль.  
— Вам, похоже, совсем наплевать на молодежь, — с улыбкой заметил прадедушка. — Совсем озверели — таким способом у них на глазах деретесь. Эван, конечно, без мозгов, но ты-то, Аэн, ты-то?..  
Линда тихо хихикнула, слушая, как отчитывают родителей. Эван тоже еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Добрый и улыбчивый дедуля-демон обнял и Линду тоже, и она явно пришла к тем же выводам, что и он.  
Аэн и Вестер посмотрели друг на друга далекими от симпатии взглядами, но возразить не решились.  
— Приведите себя в порядок, — велел Аргус разозленным магам, а сам обнял Линду и Эвана за плечи и повел за собой.  
— А как там, на небе? — спросил Эван первое, что пришло в голову. Другой темы для разговора с демоном как-то не нашлось.  
— Тебе еще рано знать, — улыбнулся прадед.  
— Ничего подобного! — обиженно заявил светлый маг. — Я уже взрослый! Мне все можно знать!  
— Какой ты еще наивный... Как трогательно... — умилился Аргус и погладил Эвана по голове. — Эх, давно же я не был в этом мире...  
— А демон — это круче некроманта? — спросила Линда. Ее очень интересовал предел его полномочий. Раз уж он в легкую построил двоих самоуверенных магов высшего уровня, он наверняка мог чему-нибудь научить.  
— Ну... Как тебе сказать... — озадаченно протянул Аргус. — Я могу убить человека взглядом... Это считается?  
— Ого! — во все глаза уставившись на демона, поразилась Линда, тут же проникаясь к нему бесконечным уважением. — Да ты крутой чувак!

В тот же день Аргус наложил на Аэна и Вестера заклинание, не позволяющее им отдаляться друг от друга больше, чем на несколько метров. Сам прадедушка называл это «кардинально новой мерой перевоспитания», а Эвану с Линдой казалось, что это просто очень смешно.  
Родители не разделяли их мнения. Они ходили злые-презлые, однако снова драться не смели. Но и не разговаривали между собой, только иногда очень неприлично ругались на языке некромантов, сопровождая ругательства убийственными взглядами. За это Аргус пригрозил наложить на них еще и немотное заклятие. Угроза возымела действие — заклятье демона было не так-то просто снять.  
Эван и Линда оставили отцов докучать друг другу, а сами отправились с прадедушкой в лес. Оба обижались на нерадивых родителей за вопиющее безразличие, зато старый демон оказался очень приятной компанией. К тому же, обещал научить чему-нибудь интересному. Разве стоило упускать такой шанс?  
— У каждого из вас преобладает одна энергия. Думаю, вместе вам будет проще, — задумчиво заключил Аргус, созерцая магов, стоящих на поляне и ожидающих его распоряжений. — Значит, так: вы хоть что-нибудь знаете о возможности обмена энергиями?  
Маги недоуменно пожали плечами.  
— Ну и хорошо! — обрадовался демон. — Когда ничего не знаешь, есть возможность, что тебе хоть что-нибудь хочется узнать! Вставайте напротив солнца — да, вон там — и соедините ладони друг с другом. А теперь направляйте энергию через ладони. Ну как, получается?  
Получилось раза с десятого. Но Аргус оказался на удивление спокойным и позитивным учителем, и юные маги только поражались его невозмутимости после девятого прокола. Аэн в детстве заставлял отжиматься с десяток раз за каждую неудачу. После его уроков хотелось только рухнуть на месте и умереть.  
— Все, хватит на сегодня, — сообщил Аргус после двух часов сплошных мучений. Но, тем не менее, не стал аргументировать завершение как «вы меня достали».  
На обратной дороге Эван болтал без умолку, находя все новые и новые вопросы для прадеда. Линда же никак не решалась спросить о главном. Что связывало отца и Аргуса? Что связывало отца и семью Эвана? Почему Аргус вообще появился? Почему именно сейчас все они — все трое — встретились здесь? Что происходило, черт побери? И почему никто ничего не объяснял?  
Подходя к дому, они заметили сидящих на крыльце Аэна и Вестера. Некромант пил пиво, а светлый маг сидел, отвернувшись от него и, судя по выражению лица, строил планы по уничтожению мира. Аэн пихнул Вестера под локоть и сунул ему под нос бутылку. Тот поколебался, плюнул и взял ее. Эван с Линдой за кустами умирали от смеха. Смеялся и Аргус.  
— Говорю же, действует! — прошептал он сквозь смех.  
— А этой вашей некромажьей гадости у тебя нет? — спросил Вестер. — Помню, пил один раз — так потом неделю в себя приходил...  
— Нет, — покачал головой Аэн. — Мне и самому сейчас хочется чего-нибудь такого...  
— А магией? — с надеждой спросил Вестер.  
— Не могу. Аргус всю магию блокировал, — с досадой объяснил некромант.  
Оба приуныли.  
— Ладно... — сдался Аэн через минуту, опуская руку в карман и выуживая оттуда маленький пузырек. — На, пей, гадина...  
Вестер с жадностью набросился на пузырек и, вылакав абсолютно все содержимое, довольно развалился на ступеньках. Некромант с печалью посмотрел на опустевший сосуд и запихал его обратно в карман.  
— А-а-а-э-эн, — позвал Вестер, — а у тебя больше этой гадости нету?  
— Больше нету. Спи.  
Сладко улыбаясь, Вестер переполз с жестких ступенек на относительно мягкие колени Аэна. Некромант только тяжко вздохнул. Бормоча «пошли, алкоголик», он взвалил Вестера себе на плечи и понес в дом. А из кустов еще долго раздавался задорный смех.  
— А почему они то дерутся, то бухают вместе? — спросил Эван, отсмеявшись. — Что вообще между ними происходит? Это все так странно...  
— Поверить не могу, что они вам этого не рассказывали... — вздохнул Аргус. — Идите и сами у них спросите. Скажите, что от меня. Тогда точно расскажут.  
Поверив демону на слово, юные маги ушли в дом вслед за Аэном и Вестером. Последний дрых в прихожей на диване. Аэн сидел возле него и лениво грыз кость, демонстрируя белые и острые клыки.  
«Это еще довольно безобидная привычка для некроманта», — вполне справедливо подумал Эван. Линда подтолкнула его под локоть.  
— Аэн... — нервно начал Эван. — Расскажи нам, почему ты и мой отец друг друга так ненавидите?  
Некромант поднял на них черные глаза без блеска, в которых ничто не отражалось; эти глаза могли только поглощать. По телу Эвана пробежала дрожь. Аэн отвел взгляд и устало кивнул на диван.  
— Садитесь. Не бойтесь, не разбудите, после такого спят обычно долго...  
Юные маги осторожно сели на диван, пытаясь не задеть спящего там Вестера. Но он развалился так, что его все равно пришлось подвинуть. А Аэн принялся за рассказ.  
— Ну, в общем, тут и рассказывать нечего... — воодушевляюще начал он. — Незадолго до твоего, Линда, рождения, была война светлых с некромантами. Этот, — он кивнул на спящего мага, — тоже там был. Еще там был один светлый, которого я должен был убить. И когда я почти уже убил его, этот гад все испортил. Он хотел защитить его, но сам едва не погиб. Провалялся без сознания чертовы годы. А мне пришлось растить его сына. Ох, и тяжелая же это ноша, я тебе скажу...  
Аэн говорил без злости, со скрытой насмешкой, словно рассказывал давно знакомую всем сказку. Эван испытывал непонятную смесь ужаса и отвращения, слушая эту интонацию. Именно это вечное хладнокровное спокойствие внушало такой неизгладимый страх. Аэн обладал потрясающим самоконтролем. А потому, если бы уж взялся причинять вред, сделал бы это совершенно осознанно и обдуманно. И ни о чем бы потом не пожалел.  
— А он за что тебя ненавидит? — хрипло спросил Эван. — За то, что ты сволочь черная?  
— Если бы, — усмехнулся некромант. — На это ему плевать. Он сам такой. Нет. Просто нам есть, за что бороться. Он злится даже не потому, что я пытался его убить. А потому, что у меня это получилось, и он не смог растить тебя, как хотел всю жизнь. Согласись, что это куда более серьезный повод, чем абстракция света и тьмы?  
Эван едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься на некроманта. Аэн усмехнулся.  
— Да, вот такая я черная сволочь. Можешь меня ненавидеть. Все равно твой отец никогда бы не смог вселить в тебя такой страх перед некромантами, как я.  
— Я тебя не боюсь, чертов убийца! — закричал светлый маг, вскакивая.  
Но он не сделал больше ни шага. За руку его удержал отец. И молча, без слов, заставил сесть обратно на диван.  
— И какого черта ты проснулся? — удивился Аэн.  
Вестер не ответил. Лишь придвинулся поближе к сыну и обхватил его за пояс со спины, положив голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты уже второй раз ошибся, — заметил он. — Первый раз, как помнишь, ты думал, что я заснул навсегда...  
Объятия отца оказались очень кстати и помогли Эвану сдержать себя и подавить желание прикончить ненавистного некроманта ко всем чертям. И тут до него дошло, что Аэн впустил в себя свет...  
Он хотел сейчас же бежать за посохом, но что-то удержало от этого. Он был еще в своем уме, чтобы убивать человека.  
— Я вас обоих ненавижу! — заявил Эван, резко вставая и разворачиваясь к выходу. Линда пошла за ним. На этот раз она почему-то ощущала, что ей совершенно нечего сказать. И не возникало никакого желания говорить.  
Вестер понимал, что сына ему все равно не догнать. Поэтому и не пытался. Он только отвернулся к стенке и сделал вид, что снова уснул.  
Аэн немного поковырялся в зубах костью, после чего вздохнул, кинул ее в окно прицельным броском, с наслаждением потянулся и спросил:  
— Что, переживаешь?  
Вестер не ответил.  
— Это видно, — хмыкнул некромант. — Я-то думал, тебе чужды эти слабости, «железный воин»...  
— Воля и чувства — две совершенно разные вещи, — раздался глухой голос светлого мага. — Моя воля крепче стали, но чувства... Неужели ты сам совсем ничего не чувствуешь?  
Аэн пожал плечами.  
— А что я должен чувствовать?  
— Тебе бесполезно объяснять. Ты — некромант. Прирожденный убийца, ты только этим всю жизнь и занимался...  
— Можно подумать, ты лучше!  
— Да. Я лучше. Потому что я могу чувствовать. Любовь, боль... Страдание, сожаление, радость, удовольствие... Ненависть...  
— Ненависть? Ко мне, что ли?  
— Не только. Но тебе совсем необязательно это знать...  
— Ты напомнил мне, что я давно не виделся с собственным убийцей.  
— Аргус тебе не позволит.  
— Старый демон много вмешивается в чужие дела.  
— Он имеет на это право.  
— Нет. Не имеет.  
— Я тоже не всегда одобряю его действия. Это не значит, что он неправ.  
— Не ожидал от тебя такой покорности.  
— Если мы сейчас подеремся, Аргус нас вообще прибьет. Так что давай помолчим, а то я не удержусь от искушения тебе врезать.  
Некромант присвистнул.  
— Строишь из себя послушного мальчика. Что он тебе сделает?  
— У него фантазия обширная. Он и на тебя управу найдет. Так что заткнись.  
— Боишься, что твой сыночек тебя еще больше возненавидит? Если бы он еще знал, за что!..  
Вестер резко поднялся, за какие-то доли секунды подскочил к Аэну и ударил его ногой в челюсть.  
— Только посмей ему сказать, мразь!.. — прошипел он.  
Некромант сплюнул кровь, встал и ответил на это ударом в глаз. Вестер увернулся, упал на четвереньки, снова обращаясь в чудовище, и вцепился острыми как лезвие клыками ему в ногу. Аэн захрипел и схватил светлого мага за загривок, впиваясь в кожу длинными ногтями. От боли Вестер разжал зубы, и некромант, пнув его ногой, схватил со стола нож. Прыгнув на Аэна, Вестер вцепился ему в руку. Нож со звоном упал, и пол оросила кровь.  
Борьба человека и зверя не могла быть равной, а времени превратиться у Аэна не было. Он резко дернул рукой и стукнул Вестера, держащегося за нее зубами, об стену. К счастью, он имел опыт драки с чудовищами — об этом красноречиво свидетельствовали длинные шрамы на спине.  
Светлый маг разжал зубы, приходя в себя. Аэн скорее кинулся на пол, схватил нож и всадил ему меж ребер. Зверь захрипел и, рухнув, как подкошенный, начал превращаться в человека. Аэн прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша. И смотрел, как Вестер выдирает из раны нож и отплевывается кровью.  
— Не вечно тебе выигрывать, гадина... — прошептал некромант из последних сил.  
— Я и не проиграл... — прошипел в ответ светлый маг, сжимая в руке нож.  
Через секунду нож валялся на полу, а Вестер, хрипя, пытался высвободить руку из-под ботинка Аргуса. Аргус действительно был похож на демона в тот момент. Подняв светлого мага за ворот, он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Вестер не мог сопротивляться этому взгляду, проникающему в самую душу. Он заскулил, царапая пальцами удерживающую руку. Подумать только... Как легко его было сломить. Видно, его очень сильно мучила совесть. Аэн же смотрел в черные глаза и не чувствовал ничего.  
Через несколько секунд демон отпустил Вестера, и тот рухнул на пол. Посмотрев на Аэна пронзающим взглядом, Аргус развернулся и вышел, так и не сказав ни слова.  
«Какая боль сильнее — та, что у него в боку, или та, что от незримой раны, нанесенной глазами демона?» — подумал Аэн, разглядывая Вестера, лежащего на полу в луже собственной крови.  
Это было всего лишь дружеской разборкой. Но старый демон почему-то принял ее всерьез.

Эван с молчаливой злостью шел по траве так быстро, что Линда едва за ним поспевала. Иногда он пинал ни в чем не повинные камни, и те катились вниз по склону к реке.  
— И чего ты психуешь? — мрачно спросила дочь некроманта.  
Светлый маг остановился, развернулся на каблуках, оставив в земле заметные следы, и, с яростью глядя ей в лицо, заявил:  
— Только его дочь может оправдать его убийства! Вы все — некроманты! Темные! Я вас всех ненавижу, будьте вы прокляты!  
Высказавшись, он пошел прочь. Линда какое-то время растерянно смотрела ему вслед, а потом с нескрываемой досадой ударила кулаком по ближайшему дереву.  
— Аэн, сволочь! То, что я — твоя дочь, не значит, что я должна всю жизнь терпеть всеобщие ненависть и презрение!  
Они оба были на той войне. Ее отец убивал светлых, его — темных. Но почему-то охреневший мальчишка совершенно не брал это в расчет.  
Все они думали только себе и своих обидах. Все свято берегли свое право дуться на мироздание. Каждый жил по принципу «я хороший, а все кругом говно». И это уже начинало надоедать.  
Пришел ее черед высказывать то, что накипело. Очень хотелось сказать это в лицо каждому из обидевших ее мудаков. И один из них еще не успел отойти далеко. Очень хотелось — но за Эваном она не пошла даже с целью обложить его отборным матом. Что бы она ни говорила, гордость у нее была как у отца.

Эван сидел на берегу и с размаху бросал камешки в воду. Это успокаивало нервы. Правда, не очень успешно. Все еще нестерпимо хотелось убивать.  
Безмятежность реки раздражала. Стоял светлый, ясный день, вокруг радостно пели птицы, легкий ветерок шуршал листвой. Лучше бы грянул гром, пошел ливень, небо затянуло черными тучами. Тогда бы это хоть немного соответствовало тому, что творилось сейчас на душе.  
Насторожившись, Эван услышал невдалеке шаги. Больше всего сейчас хотелось остаться одному. Но к нему подошел Аргус, нарушив всю атмосферу. И сообщил:  
— Твой отец просил тебя к нему зайти.  
— На кой черт? — огрызнулся Эван. — Я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать!  
— Они подрались с Аэном. Из-за тебя. Он хотел тебя увидеть.  
— Мне плевать... Подожди, они подрались из-за меня? В смысле?  
— Иди. Он тебе сам все расскажет.  
— Не пойду.  
— Как хочешь. Не думаю, что конкретно ты поступаешь правильно, но для него это будет уроком.  
Эван очень надеялся, что, высказав столь мудрое назидание, прадед свалит, но тот уселся рядом и уставился вдаль. Похоже, Аргус шарил не только в магии, но и в психологии — торчать здесь не осталось ни малейшего желания. Эван раздраженно встал и зашагал прочь. Его мучила неопределенность, и он решил все же поговорить с отцом.  
— Юдифь... Я ведь должен был ему рассказать, да? — услышал он тихий шепот отца, проходя мимо окна его комнаты, и притаился в кустах. Подслушивать было нехорошо, но очень любопытно. Особенно, когда никто ничего не говорил в лицо. — Если бы ты была рядом, все было бы проще... Ты бы помогла мне... Большую часть жизни я один, и мне это уже надоело... Бессмертие — ужасное проклятье... Я смог избавиться от этого гнетущего одиночества, только когда встретил тебя... Почему человеческий век так короток?  
Эван осторожно заглянул в окно и увидел, что отец в комнате один. Он сидел на кровати, задумчиво уставившись в стену. И говорил сам с собой. Или с кем-то незримым... Но с кем?  
— Нет, я не могу ему рассказать, — покачал головой Вестер. — Юдифь, пойми, он — мой сын... Наш сын... Я не могу... Почему, почему все так получилось?!  
«Он говорит с мамой?!» — мгновенно промелькнуло в голове. Эван резко выпрямился во весь рост и, не стесняясь, влез в окно. Он знал о матери мало. Но Виктор упоминал ее имя — Дженна Нибер. Почему отец звал ее «Юдифь»?  
— Эван?.. — удивился Вестер, прежде чем сын, захлебываясь яростью, ударил его кулаком по скуле.  
— Чертов лжец! Сволочь! Ненавижу тебя! Ты мне не отец! — закричал Эван, собрав всю свою злобу, и замахнулся вновь. Ему было все равно, как отец ответит, он не боялся в тот момент наказания.  
Вестер не дал ударить во второй раз. Схватил за руки, но не так, как раньше; теперь он держал бережно, не причиняя боль.  
— Выслушай меня, — попросил он тихо. — На этот раз я скажу тебе правду.  
— На кой черт мне сдалась твоя правда?! — закричал Эван, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Прошу, сядь и выслушай меня спокойно. Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. Если даже я перед тобой виноват... Все равно я тебя люблю. Сядь.  
Эван сел, пораженно глядя на отца. Что это было за внезапное «я тебя люблю»? Да и что-то он не заметил особой любви. Отец больше говорил о магии. О великой миссии. Ему что, так сильно врезал Аэн? Перемешал все в голове или наоборот расставил на свои места...  
— Спрашивай обо всем, о чем хочешь. Я скажу правду. Обещаю.  
— Я хочу знать правду о маме.  
— О ее смерти?  
— Да.  
— Только пообещай мне, что прежде, чем меня бить, ты дослушаешь до конца?  
— Хорошо. Дослушаю.  
— Мы встретились, когда я странствовал и забрел в человеческий городишко, — вздохнул Вестер. — Я спас ее и... В общем, я узнал в ней ту принцессу... Я любил ее, и мы были действительно счастливы... Но я продолжал жить, как раньше... Всего себя посвящая миссии, а не семье... Я просто бросал твою мать на долгие месяцы... А она ждала... Прости меня... Она умерла, и я ничего уже не мог с этим поделать... Почти сразу после твоего рождения, когда я ушел...  
Эван чувствовал странную опустошенность и разочарование. Ему даже не захотелось ударить отца; наступило полное безразличие.  
— Прости меня, Эван... — повторил Вестер. — Прости...  
Он подался вперед и обнял за плечи. Эван не сопротивлялся. В голове лишь промелькнула мимолетная мысль, что, если бы в детстве отец обнимал так же, он, наверное, был бы очень счастлив. У него никогда не было семейного тепла. Только холод совершенно чужих людей, которые так и не стали семьей.  
По правде говоря, отец стоял где-то на одной ступени с Аэном. Чужой, опасный человек, который явно заботился только для того, чтобы использовать. Если Линда чувствовала то же... Может, стоило послать все к чертям, взять друг друга за руки и уйти в закат?  
— Почему ты так долго не приходил? Ты все это время восстанавливался?  
— Не только... Я думал, ходил по мирам в поисках ответов... Но материя уходит, а истина остается неизменной... Прости меня...  
— А Витьку ты растил?  
— Я всегда больше занимался миссией, чем материей... Если даже я был дома, то там находилось только мое тело... Какой же я был дурак...  
Вестер еще крепче обнял сына, сильнее прижав к себе. Эван обхватил отца за пояс и положил голову ему на плечо. Было как-то неловко отстраняться сейчас. Отцу явно было не насрать. Но не выходило почувствовать по этому поводу практически ничего.  
— В чем моя миссия? — спросил Эван, просто чтобы поддержать разговор. Он был слегка растерян и не очень понимал, что вообще стоит сказать.  
— Привести великие энергии в равновесие. Дать начало новой династии, построить мир, где каждый сможет использовать обе силы. Эван, хочешь, я научу тебя бессмертию? Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал... Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой вместе вечно искали истину... В этом мире, в других... Давай оба откажемся от ненависти. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, сколько в мире всего интересного...  
— Пап, ты что, плачешь?  
Вот это новость... Ему было аж настолько не насрать...  
— Наверное... Я так давно не плакал, что, уже, наверное, разучился... У меня нет ничего, и все, что я могу оставить тебе — это только свою душу... И свою миссию... Ты, кстати, наверное, не знаешь... Аргус когда-то был простым магом. Демонами становятся умершие некроманты. Истинные демоны — те, что с других планет — гораздо сильней. Думаю, Аэн, несмотря на то, что впустил в себя свет, после смерти — я имею в виду после полной смерти — станет демоном. Смерть любит таких, как он.  
— А ты кем станешь?.. — вырвалось само собой. Аэн никогда не рассказывал, как работает смерть. Может, не знал и сам... А ведь это был очень важный вопрос.  
— Я... — печально улыбнулся отец. — Я ведь не светлый... И не темный... И к тому же бессмертный...  
— А если ты все же умрешь, что с тобой будет?  
— Тут спорный вопрос... Я могу надеяться только на перерождение... Но кто знает, как распорядится судьба...  
— Ты боишься смерти... А у тебя есть шанс что-то исправить?  
— Уже, наверное, нет...  
— А как скоро ты умрешь? Ты знаешь?  
— Не скажу. Это мое личное дело.  
— Я же просто хочу помочь!  
— Тут ты ничем не поможешь.  
— А кто может помочь?  
— Вероятность так мала... Закроем эту тему. Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой свою смерть.  
— Извини...  
Эван ощущал некоторый дискомфорт от осознания, что отца совершенно не жаль. Что в общем и целом плевать, что с ним будет. Он имитировал участливость из вежливости. Было как-то неловко прямо сказать «да кто ты мне вообще».  
— Не проживай свою жизнь так, как я, Эван... — продолжал распинаться отец. — Пожалуйста, учти мои ошибки... Ради своих амбиций не предавай того, перед кем потом захочешь встать на колени...  
— Некромант, получается, имеет больше прав в смерти, чем ты... — посочувствовал Эван. Снова — просто, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
— Всю жизнь... — сокрушенно и отчаянно произнес Вестер. — Эгоизм и тщеславие — мое проклятие... Нет такого поступка, которым бы я мог искупить свои грехи...  
— А...  
— Нет. И ничего тут уже не поделать. Я и не надеюсь. Это было бы ошибкой. А я ненавижу ошибаться.  
Но ведь уже ошибся. Сделал неправильный выбор и теперь сожалел. Эван никак не мог понять, в чем тут прикол. Стоило ли осознанно проживать жизнь так, чтобы под конец утонуть в пучине собственных грехов и бояться умереть? Неужели на осмысление правильности выбора было недостаточно половины тысячелетия? Тогда без шансов. Ему ведь явно был отмерян гораздо меньший срок, чем отцу.

— Дети, — улыбнулся Аргус. — Какие же вы все же одинаковые.  
Линда мрачно нахмурилась, побеждая искушение запустить камнем не в реку, а в оборзевшего демона.  
— Взрослые, — презрительно скривилась она. — Вы все такие хамоватые, потому что думаете, что дети вам сдачи не дадут?  
Аргус весело рассмеялся.  
— Извини.  
— Да пошел ты, — с искренним пофигизмом отмахнулась Линда. И, в отличие от Эвана, мгновенно решилась прямо высказать свои пожелания: — Вали отсюда, я в печали. Не мешай страдать.  
— Есть предложение получше. Раз уж ты не хочешь говорить с отцом, можешь поговорить о нем со мной.  
Предложение оказалось очень даже заманчивым. Линда похлопала ладонью по траве, зовя сесть рядом. И Аргус не замедлил подойти.  
— Расскажи мне все, что я не знаю, — попросила Линда, не размениваясь на мелочи. — А я, по-моему, не знаю вообще ничего.  
— Аэн был королем.  
— Это я знаю. А дальше?  
— Дальше была война. Предатель. Дезертир. С этими «титулами» его провожали, когда он сбежал.  
— Он сбежал с войны?  
— Да. Отказался от королевства. От всего, что имел. Забрал только жену. И чужого ребенка.  
— Эвана? Нахрена?  
Аргус пожал плечами. История полнилась фактами, в ней было места никакому «нахрена».  
— Ты знаешь, как умерла моя мать?  
— Ее никто бы не тронул, если бы она не пошла на дуэль. Но ей хотелось быть рядом с твоим отцом.  
— Она была им нахрен не нужна, но они убили ее, и при этом отпустили Виктора?  
— Она... — тяжело вздохнул Аргус, глядя как-то слишком сочувственно. Будто хотел сказать «ну, крепись». — Она рухнула на колени рядом с его бездыханным телом и попросила дать ей кинжал, чтобы покончить с собой.  
Наверное, нужно было восхититься мужеством матери и силой ее любви. Но Линда поймала себя только на одной мысли — ее добровольно бросил не только отец, но и мать.  
— Я могу показать тебе, — предложил Аргус. — Если ты не боишься нырнуть в сплетение реальностей. Ты можешь сама увидеть тот день.  
— Давай, — без колебаний согласилась Линда. — Лучше один раз увидеть, чем мне еще сто раз соврут.

***

В тот день это место выглядело совершенно иначе. За годы оно заросло травой. Ведь никто не приходил на забытую могилу никому не нужного предателя. А сейчас...  
Сейчас здесь стояли четверо. Отец, мать, Виктор и Себастьян. Мать не находила себе места. А отец безмятежно улыбался. Самоуверенный дурак.  
Он совершенно не боялся смерти. Он... кажется, вообще ничего никогда не боялся. Он просто ринулся в бой.  
Себастьян дрался заметно хуже. Был более напряжен, пытался действовать на нервы, как-то словестно задеть и заставить потерять самоконтроль. Отец не реагировал ни на обвинения в предательстве, ни на обидные гадости о семье. Он словно смотрел на Себастьяна как на мусор. Разве имело значение, что нес мусор? Главным было вынести его самого, чтоб не вонял.  
Отец победил бы — ни у кого в этом не было сомнений. Ни у кого, кроме матери. И зачем только она вообще поперлась с ним?  
В какой-то момент у нее сдали нервы. Она кинулась вперед, пытаясь заслонить его собой и наивно решая, что Себастьян не станет атаковать безоружную женщину. Отец отвлекся. Оттолкнул ее, заставив несколько метров прокатиться по земле. А сам получил удар, который не успел парировать. Прямо в сердце. Это было незаконно, нечестно, неправильно. Но он умер. Он проиграл.  
Ворон, круживший над ними, сел на заранее заготовленную могильную плиту — ведь кто-то сегодня непременно должен был умереть. Глаза его на мгновение вспыхнули черно-синим. Дух нашел новую плоть.  
Мать рыдала, пока Виктор молча работал лопатой. Себастьян на всякий случай остался смотреть. Воскресить отца было некому — но он не хотел непредвиденных случайностей. И собирался убедиться, что окончательно победил.  
Он подошел к плите и провел над ней ладонью, заставляя проступить знакомые буквы. Символ своего триумфа. Он правда гордился такой победой? Победой глупости во имя любви?  
В какой-то момент мать рухнула на колени и срывающим голосом попросила у Себастьяна кинжал. Теперь это казалось предельно логичным. Как можно было жить дальше, зная, что любимый погиб по твоей вине?  
Щедрость Себастьяна не знала границ, а потому к одному убийству он приложил второе в подарок. И, опустившись на одно колено, подал матери кинжал точно в живот.  
Она умирала долго. Лежала на свежей могиле, когда Виктор с Себастьяном уже ушли. Плакала, гладила землю. И, приложив руку к ране, дрожащими пальцами вывела под гоневом Себастьяна корявое: «Ложь!».  
Ворон опустился на ее бездыханное тело. Прощаясь. Позволяя смерти победить. Он не мог принять человеческий облик или не хотел? Если бы Линда не дулась на Эвана, она бы спросила — он, кажется, что-то в этом понимал...  
Ворон — он ведь был рядом все это время. Где бы она ни шлялась, всегда неотступно следовал за ней. Будто молчаливый страж. Она замечала его, но никогда не обращала внимания. Дура. Стоило хоть иногда оглядываться по сторонам.  
Пусть отец ничего не говорил о причинах. Пусть проворачивал все свои дела втихаря. Он любил мать. Любил дочь. Линда не знала, что сказать ему теперь, после того, что увидела. В голову назойливо лезло только одно — «Я тоже тебя люблю».

***

— В общем... Я не знаю, как мне помириться с Линдой... — начал Эван слегка виновато. — Я ей такого наговорил после ваших с Аэном объяснений...  
Они с отцом шли по берегу реки. Вокруг не было больше никого, только где-то далеко пели птицы. Солнце отражалось ярким светом на зеркальной поверхности воды. Повсюду разносились ароматы цветущих трав, и дышалось свободно и легко. Эван чувствовал потрясающую умиротворенность в этом уединении. Но больше не хотел оставаться один.  
— Думаешь, не простит? — спросил Вестер, пристально глядя на сына.  
— Скорее всего, убьет... Или нет... — замялся Эван. — Сначала побьет, потом наорет, а только потом, наверное, убьет... Не знаю...  
— У тебя очень нежная и любящая девушка, сын мой, — сострадательно заметил отец.  
— Спасибо за сочувствие, — буркнул светлый маг.  
— Она — некромант... По крайней мере, эта энергия в ней преобладает... Кстати, это странно — преобладание энергий чаще всего связано с обстановкой, а ты воспитывался некромантом, но, несмотря на это, преобладает в тебе все же свет...  
— А в тебе что преобладает?  
— Если бы во мне что-то преобладало, я бы не разрывался между адом и раем.  
— Ты не прав, чувак! — послышалось откуда-то сверху, и прямо перед магами на землю спрыгнуло странное существо. На первый взгляд это была женщина. Несколько смущали только небольшие аккуратные клыки, заостренные уши, кожистые крылья и хвост с зазубриной...  
— Демоница... — безошибочно определил Вестер, пятясь. Он имел на лице такое выражение, будто увидел собственную смерть.  
Женщина ухмыльнулась, обнажив клыки.  
— Боишься, трупик ходячий? Правильно, меня надо бояться!  
— Какого черта тебе надо, а?! — влез Эван, загораживая собой отца. — Проваливай отсюда, тварь хвостатая!  
Демоница обиженно поджала губы.  
— Так неуважительно со мной еще ни разу не разговаривали. Мальчик, не лезь не в свое дело.  
— Это где тут не мое дело?! Тут все дела мои! Это тебя тут ни в жизнь не стояло! Так что проваливай ко всем чертям, а с твоей внешностью, думаю, у тебя их много!  
— Тебя не учили не хамить тете-демону, мальчик? Как некрасиво, — покачала головой женщина и как-то злорадно усмехнулась. — Ну, раз тебя в детстве ничему не научили, придется мне этим заняться...  
Она подняла руку и потерла коготь большого пальца о коготь указательного. Задыхаясь, Эван свалился на землю, как подкошенный. И чего он, правда, вообще полез? Если за отцом пришла смерть, то и флаг ей в руки. Давно пора.  
— Ну, думаю, теперь мы можем спокойно поговорить... — обратилась женщина к Вестеру, который из бледного становился уже зеленоватым. — Бояться рано, дохлятина бессмертная. Пока твоя судьба только определяется. Я просто буду за тобой присматривать. Я, типа, в командировке, понял? Есть вопросы?  
Эван, к тому моменту уже очухавшийся, попытался броситься на демоницу — уж больно она была наглая и раздражающая — но отец удержал его за плечи.  
— Снова хочешь так же? Мало было? — мрачно спросил он.  
— Я бы ее за хвост и на солнышко! Посохом по башке, кувалдой по морде! Кирпичом в рыло, чтоб в свой ад улетела! Как врежу...  
Отец закрыл ему рот рукой.  
— Вряд ли мне будет польза от того, что ты собираешься впустую израсходовать свои негативные эмоции. Будь добр, помолчи. Я не нуждаюсь в твоих красноречивых ругательствах.  
— Но она...  
— Она ни при чем. Если ты не способен понять даже это — не думаю, что ты проживешь жизнь хоть сколько-нибудь разумно.  
Высказавшись, Вестер отвернулся и зашагал прочь. Эвана разрывали отчаяние и безысходность. Он обернулся, но демоницы уже не было. Все ушли, унеся с собой возможность хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию.  
Эван отчаянно пытался убедить себя в том, что ему все равно. Но отчетливо понимал, что бессовестно врет.

Без Виктора в усадьбе стало непривычно пусто. Линда в какой-то мере понимала его — дом оккупировали маги, и он решил уехать в отпуск подальше от всего этого, прихватив с собой жену и детей. И зачем-то напросившуюся с ними Ирию. Вот ее было действительно жаль — без нее снова стало не с кем поболтать ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Просто почувствовать себя не одинокой. Сбросить лишний стресс.  
Будь подруга рядом, Линда вряд ли решилась бы на этот разговор. Доконало именно одиночество. Всеобъемлющее, убивающее. Поэтому теперь она стояла перед дверью в комнату отца и никак не решалась постучать.  
Она переминалась с ноги на ногу долгие минуты, набираясь смелости, пока дверь не распахнулась сама, и из нее не показался Аэн.  
— Линда? — удивился он, столкнувшись с дочерью. — Ты чего-то хотела?  
А она совершенно не знала, что сказать.  
— Дочь, — слегка виновато и растерянно улыбнулся он, приобнимая за плечо. — Виктор уехал, а я никак не могу разобраться, как у него на кухне работают эти новомодные штуки для приготовления еды. Ты в этом что-нибудь понимаешь?  
— Ну пошли, — хмуро буркнула Линда, решительно сжимая кулаки.  
Было безмерно странно, почти сюрреалистично заниматься вместе с отцом приготовлением перекуса после всего, что произошло. Они общались так, будто ничего не случилось. Будто не было этих лет в скорби и поиске ответов. В сраном аду.  
— У тебя хлеб подгорел, — мрачно заметила Линда, пережевывая бутерброд.  
Она сидела, опираясь локтями на стол, и исподлобья смотрела на отца. Тот буднично улыбался. Свет закатного солнца играл на поверхностях мебели. И отблескивал золотом в его волосах.  
— Ты вообще не изменился, — выдала Линда, не выдержав.  
— А ты повзрослела, — спокойно ответил Аэн.  
Еще бы ей не повзрослеть.  
— Зачем ты оставил посох Эвану?  
— Ты хочешь говорить об этом? — ответил вопросом на вопрос отец, и Линда поразилась с такой незамутненной наглости. Наворотил говна и теперь еще и отказывался это обсуждать. — Давай лучше прогуляемся по лесу. Или поплаваем в реке.  
— Ты дебил или притворяешься? — не выдержала Линда. Отец пожал плечами. Раздражающе умиротворенная улыбка ни на секунду не покидала его лица.  
— Жизнь продолжается. Я хочу ее жить.  
Жить... За эти два года она почти забыла, что такое просто жить. Не гнаться за возмездием. За ответами. Жить сегодняшним днем. Текущим мгновением. Получать удовольствие. Она больше не ощущала даже потребности чувствовать счастье. У нее была только четкая цель.  
— А пошли! — решительно заявила Линда, стукая кулаком по столу.  
В детстве они плавали в озере. И это было здорово. Плескаться, нырять, прыгать с тарзанки. А однажды они приволокли большое бревно и катались на нем, как на корабле...  
Линда не понимала, почему после всего пережитого так легко просто плавать с отцом наперегонки. Маневрировать, пытаясь ускользнуть. Она засмеялась, когда он схватил и утянул на глубину. А потом долго отплевывалась от воды.  
Он снял рубашку, когда вылез на берег. Шрамы... Он никогда не говорил, как их получил. Длинные, рваные и глубокие. Словно от когтей громадного существа.  
Он вообще никогда не говорил о плохом. Ни на что не жаловался. Был раздражающе жизнерадостным. Не оптимистом — реалистом. Просто очень уверенным в себе. Наверное, это в какой-то мере досталось от него. Привычка действовать вместо того, чтобы ныть.  
— Себастьян убил тебя и все равно остался недоволен, — сообщила Линда. Это пришлось как-то к слову о нытиках.  
— Я не сомневался, — засмеялся отец.  
Он стоял под лучами заходящего солнца. Живой. Сильный. И по-прежнему никого не ненавидел. И никому не желал зла.  
Хотелось подняться с травы, подойти и обнять его. Но между ними будто возникла какая-то пропасть. Часть него все же осталась лежать в той могиле. Видимо, это была очень важная часть.

Шли часы. Минула ночь. Наступило утро. Эван весь извелся от беспокойства. Теперь, кажется, уже не было смысла обманывать себя.  
— Аргус, где сейчас отец? — взволнованно спросил он, выловив в коридоре прадеда. — Я так беспокоюсь за него...  
— С ним все в порядке, — успокоил демон. Как же, черт побери, сложно было привыкнуть к тому, что ясновидящие расплодились на каждом шагу. — Он и сейчас поступил так же, как поступал всю жизнь. Он недалеко, но я не скажу тебе, где — ему надо побыть одному. Успокойся, оставь его. Он ведь может мгновенно переместиться в любую точку Вселенной. Не стоит даже пытаться его искать.  
— Скажи мне, где он! Я хочу с ним поговорить! — попытался настоять Эван. Но в ответ получил лишь категоричное:  
— Нет. Лучше расскажи мне подробнее о демоне.  
Эван как мог подробно описал демоницу, и Аргус глубокомысленно хмыкнул.  
— Райна... Больше быть некому... — сообщил он. — Преотвратительнейшая женщина... Ничего не пожалеет, чтобы нагадить ближнему. Твоему отцу очень не повезло, мой мальчик. Пощады от нее ждать не приходится.  
Это мало походило на утешение. Только приумножало отчаяние. С кем еще можно было об этом поговорить, не с Аэном же?  
— И что теперь делать?  
— А что конкретно ты можешь сделать? — равнодушно пожал плечами Аргус. — Я — демон без власти. Мое право голоса утратилось так давно, что у людей за это время уже сменилось множество цивилизаций. А если уж даже я ни на что не могу повлиять...  
— А можно убить демона? — вырвалось словно само собой. Если бы это только сработало...  
— Хм... — озадачился прадед. — Да мы вроде и так уже... Того... Вряд ли...  
— А-а-а, это бред! Неужели во всем мире не найдется оружия, способного пристукнуть демона?!  
— Ты так самонадеян.  
— Но если есть оружие против света, почему нет оружия против тьмы?! Ведь ангела можно убить посохом? Скажи, можно?  
— Есть оружие против тьмы. Но, дело в том, что если поглотить свет — останется тьма. Обратного же процесса нет. Это очевидно. Поэтому оружие против тьмы имеет совершенно другую цель, другую структуру и другой принцип работы.  
— Плевать! Я хочу знать, что это и где оно!  
— Хочешь знать — иди и думай. Ты все равно не услышал ни одного моего слова.  
Эван с досадой пнул стену. Как же заколебали эти надутые самоуверенные ученые вокруг!

— Ты куда идешь, трупик бессмертный? — раздалось под ухом у Вестера. Демоница летела над ним, критически сложив руки на груди, и мешала сосредоточиться.  
— Пока что я имею право ходить, куда хочу, — буркнул маг.  
— Какое верное уточнение — «пока»! — съязвила Райна.  
Светлый посмотрел на нее взглядом некроманта.  
Несколько минут назад Вестер переместился в человеческие владения и теперь шел к тому месту, где родился больше пятисот лет назад. Планета, полтысячи лет назад казавшаяся родиной, теперь была лишь обычной обителью человеческой цивилизации, такой же, как вся заселенная людьми территория. Маг немного поглазел на то, что осталось от его замка, и с равнодушием отвернулся.  
«Для чего я жил? Вообще хоть что-то мне в жизни понравилось?» — подумал он мрачно.  
Воспоминания о детстве были размытыми — такое помнить никому не захочется. Немного ярче помнился тот момент, когда он сбежал из дома. Но ни одно из этих воспоминаний не было действительно счастливым. Как и все последующие. Даже те, в которых рядом была Юдифь...  
— Обожаю наблюдать за людьми перед смертью, — ехидно заметила демоница. — Они всегда пытаются понять, правильно ли прожили жизнь. Это так смешно.  
— Разве ты сама никогда не была человеком? — спросил Вестер, оборачиваясь к ней.  
— Была. Я была жрицей в Эмисе около четырех тысяч лет назад. И почти самым сильным темным магом своего времени. Практически наравне с Аргусом.  
В Эмисе... В Эмисе темные и светлые маги жили бок о бок. Дружили, влюблялись, рожали детей. Но никто больше не помнил об этом с тех пор, как Эмис перестал существовать.  
— Он тоже был жрецом?  
— Ну да. Эта сволочь меня терпеть не может — ну, ты понимаешь, почему. Конкуренция, все дела. Кстати, это довольно забавно, что ты всю жизнь любил одну женщину... И даже ждал, пока она снова возродится, чтобы быть с ней. А ждать тебе пришлось долго...  
— Возможно, только воспоминания о ней меня и греют... Где она сейчас, Райна?  
— Не знаю. Меня мало интересуют люди.  
— Бывшая жрица прекрасно подходит на роль демона.  
— А то!  
Вестер задумался о том времени, когда повстречал прекрасную принцессу. Вспомнил, как молил ее убежать вместе с ним. И как они расстались, дав обещание...  
«Если бы у нас тогда были дети, сейчас они были бы мертвы... — настигло внезапное осознание. — Но, возможно, как раз в этом и было бы мое спасение... Юдифь, почему ты не хочешь говорить со мной?.. Я мог разговаривать со многими мертвыми, но не с тобой... А может, ты просто не хочешь со мной разговаривать?.. Может, после смерти ты улетела далеко во Вселенную и сейчас слушаешь шепот звезд и бываешь в других мирах?.. Может, ты просто не простила мне мое предательство?..»  
Вестеру вдруг очень сильно захотелось увидеть жену. Встать перед ней на колени и просить... Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя боль, и в миг переместился на поросшее травой кладбище, за много тысяч километров от того места, где находился секунду назад. Демоница материализовалась в воздухе долей секунды позже и подлетела к магу, присевшему возле могилы.  
— Так и будешь по всей планете шастать, а? К товарищам тянешься, трупик ходячий? — съязвила Райна.  
Вестер не ответил. Он вспоминал. Вспоминал тот день, когда впервые увидел женщину, которую полюбил навечно. И тот день, когда бежал из ее королевства, ненавидя весь мир... Как замерло его сердце, когда сотни лет спустя он узнал в другой девушке ту самую... Как сладко было чувствовать тогда ее слезы... Слезы человека, для которого становишься новой жизнью... Он был счастлив с ней всего пару лет, а потом просто привык и стал требовать невозможного...  
Вестер судорожно царапнул пальцами землю.  
— Я не трус, Райна... Я готов умереть и не буду унижаться... Просто скажи мне, насколько тьма во мне превысила свет?  
— Ты единственный из всех существующих, в ком тьма и свет равны.  
— Что можно сделать, чтобы начало преобладать хоть что-то?  
— Не знаю, мне-то вообще все равно.  
— Есть ли у меня хоть какой-нибудь шанс?  
— Придуркам вроде тебя везло, только если другие придурки жертвовали ради них своим местом. Я так делать не собираюсь, так что об этом сразу забудь.  
— Я и не предлагал тебе совершить нечто подобное. Не думаю, что в моем положении стоит чего-то требовать. Скажи, ты можешь заглянуть в будущее? Кем станет мой сын после смерти?  
— Хороший демон всегда видит возможный ход развития человека, но иногда бывает просто невозможно предугадать... Он так же, как и ты, разрывается между тьмой и светом. А если энергии в нем сравняются, он будет в праве сам выбирать.  
— Значит, только он? Больше никто?  
— Ну... Если ты намекаешь на себя, то с тобой случай особый... Ты был жестоким, был сострадательным, ты все познал... А он — ребенок, и считает все свои поступки правильными. Короче, это больше от самоощущения зависит, чем от прожитой жизни.  
Вестер усмехнулся.  
— Значит, я могу просто захотеть, и все будет?  
— Ага, — довольно подтвердила Райна. — Но ты не захочешь. Тебе обстоятельства не позволят. Знаешь, сколько мы с Аргусом, еще при жизни, делали для того, чтобы побольше людей сгинуло навеки? Чтобы их прах не иссяк, и не рухнул этот мир?  
«Знаю», — хотелось ответить. В душе разрасталось ликование. Каким же он был дураком... Сам позволил ввести себя в заблуждение. Позволил внушить себе, что властелины реальности, перерождаясь, делятся на тьму и свет. Никто не решал его судьбу. Никто не решал ничью — никто не имел на это права. Каждому по вере его.  
— Расскажи побольше о своей жизни, — попросил Вестер, поудобнее устраиваясь у могилы. — Все равно мне торопиться некуда. Каким, например, было твое настоящее имя?  
— Иррианида Фелесона, — с готовностью поведала демоница. Похоже, ей было совсем не с кем поговорить. — Не слышал? А, между тем, я была очень знаменита. Как раз благодаря своей проектировке будущего. Думаешь, почему раньше было все это мракобесие? Это ведь так удобно — когда люди верят в смерть и сеют ее повсюду. Достаточно единожды запустить программу, чтобы она работала вечно. Аргуса, к слову сказать, звали Анэон Обинский. Тоже сволочь порядочная.  
— Да, помню, я как-то однажды пробрался в церковь — там как раз была древняя книга в соавторстве Иррианиды Фелесоны и Анэона Обинского. Гады вы оба. Так убедительно излагали отвратительные расистские идеалы, что их принял на веру весь мир.  
Райна ухмыльнулась, польщенная характеристикой. Но тут же недовольно поморщилась, стоило спросить:  
— Аргус до сих пор возглавляет Сообщество, я прав?  
— У тебя башка круче, чем у любого жреца. Ну да, возглавляет... И что?  
— Да просто мне вдруг перед смертью очень сильно захотелось поразвлечься и набить ему морду...  
— Да, это случится как раз перед твоей смертью, — подтвердила Райна. — Ты прав. После этого ты точно подохнешь.  
— Это не важно! Мне ничто так не хотелось сделать, как это! — весело объявил Вестер и поднялся, азартно улыбаясь. За чем бы на самом деле ни пришла Райна, она вряд ли предполагала, чем ей аукнется ее болтливость. И кому она все это говорит. — Профессиональный интерес... Вечный спор жрецов и изначальной династии... Глава Сообщества... Неужели мне так повезло?

Отец валялся на траве, закинув руки за голову. Как всегда, такой безмятежно довольный. Улыбался небу, глядя на облака. Со склона открывался прекрасный вид — и Линда то пялилась на реку внизу, то искоса поглядывала на Аэна. Она сидела рядом и набиралась сил, чтобы заговорить о важном и наконец настоять на своем. Потребовать объяснений. Не принять очередного «а давай лучше поплаваем или побегаем». Но понимала, что по-любому снова обломается о первое же «дочь, я не хочу об этом говорить».  
В свои сорок два, будучи на пару лет старше Виктора, отец выглядел лет на десять моложе. То ли использовал для этого магию, то ли просто вел здоровый образ жизни. Если это и правда так помогало, может, и не зря он в детстве заставлял закаляться и спозаранку гонял по лесам. Наверное, хотелось, чтобы в нее влюбился кто-то вроде отца — сильный, уверенный и смелый, а не надоедливый Эван. Но и на этом поприще ждал только капитальный облом.  
— Бать, — буркнула она. — А ты по маме скучаешь?  
Аэн скосил глаза, но не пошевелился. И даже этот вопрос не стер радостную улыбку с его лица.  
— Жизнь продолжается. Может, мы еще встретимся. Даже если нет, я рад, что знал ее.  
— Мог бы хоть соврать, — поражаясь такому цинизму, хмыкнула Линда.  
— Я не стану врать, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил отец. — А ты сама что об этом чувствуешь? Ты скучаешь по ней?  
— Скучаю! Мы все были счастливы, мы были семьей! Я хочу вернуться в те времена, когда она была жива!  
— Ты хочешь повернуть назад. Я не хочу. Я взял оттуда все, что мог. И с этим пойду вперед.  
Хотелось вмазать ему по морде. Интересно, что сделает, если сейчас от души пнуть его в бок?  
— Дочь, — улыбнулся он, поднимаясь с травы и усаживаясь напротив — так, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. — Тебе было тяжело и одиноко, твой мир рухнул, ты не знала, на что опереться. Это страшно, это мучительно, это оставляет в душе незаживающие раны. Иная боль вообще никогда не проходит. Потому что ты цепляешься за нее. Она становится тем, за что можно ухватиться, чтобы не сойти с ума. И ты бесконечно жалеешь себя, сетуешь на судьбу, на тех, кто в ней поучаствовал. Потому что ненависть за произошедшее — все, что остается от утраченного счастья. И тебе кажется, что ты предашь счастье, если выбросишь ненависть. Я помню счастье, я благодарен за него. Но я не чувствую себя предателем из-за того, что продолжаю жить.  
— А я чувствую, будто ты меня предал, — решительно заявила Линда, обнимая колени и на мгновение утыкаясь в них лицом, но после вновь вскидывая на отца пронзающий взгляд. — Ты говоришь, что рад чувствовать себя живым, но для меня ты по-прежнему какой-то недо-мертвец, по недоразумению обретший живую плоть. Я поняла, что совсем тебя не знала. О тебе столько всего говорят. И король ты, и дезертир, и враг всем вокруг. Темные тебя ненавидят и хотят убить, светлые тебя ненавидят и хотят убить. Тебе нормально вообще? Че, опять в лесники подашься? Все развалилось, жопа кругом, а ты загораешь лежишь и тащишься, что не помер. Ну не помер и не помер — а смысл? Сколько ты так еще протянешь, до первого Себастьяна на пути? И кого ты утянешь вместе с собой в могилу на этот раз?  
В его глазах ни на долю не убавилось непоколебимой самоуверенности. Он помолчал лишь с полминуты, собираясь с мыслями. А потом по-прежнему с улыбкой ответил:  
— Ты говоришь так, будто я не победил смерть, а проиграл жизнь.  
— Так и есть! — вспылила Линда.  
— Но если бы я остался лежать в могиле, твое счастье не вернулось бы назад.  
Линда застыла с открытым ртом. Все обвинения потеряли смысл, натолкнувшись на этот железный аргумент. Поток невысказанных ругательств иссяк, когда пришло осознание — она ненавидит отца не за то, что он умер. А за то, что он воскрес. Какая-то часть внутри считала, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы счастье вернулось. Но от этого стало только больше проблем.  
Она не ощущала радости. Лишь горькое разочарование. Потому что ничего не вернулось назад.  
— Я не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты жив, — начала Линда, невольно отвернувшись, чтобы не дать отцу заметить тени стыда на своем лице. — Это не твоя вина, что все рассыпалось. Ты и так очень долго оберегал наше счастье. Я не хочу жалеть себя, не хочу цепляться за боль как за единственный мост к нему. Но я не могу просто взять и перестать это чувствовать. Не хочу я все это жить, хочу то, что уже не вернуть...  
Отец ободряюще коснулся руки. Погладил по волосам. Может, этого и правда могло стать достаточно. Чтобы он снова просто был рядом. Живой.  
— Ты спрашивала меня, что дальше. Я не уверен, что могу все проконтролировать сейчас. Поэтому ничего не обещаю. Но я постараюсь поскорее разделаться с проблемами. А потом мы сможем снова уехать куда-нибудь в глушь. Или куда захочешь. Есть места, где нас очень сложно будет найти.  
Линда придвинулась ближе и, положив голову отцу на плечо, закрыла глаза. Стало легче. Спокойнее. Злость на него как-то схлынула. Даже если он правда в чем-то был виноват... Наверно, не стоило рушить то, что осталось. Злость лучше было оставить врагам.  
— Я хочу обладать твоей силой духа, — тихо буркнула Линда, крепче прижимаясь к отцу. — Ни о чем не сожалеть, ни на кого не злиться... Просто брать и делать. Вечно идти вперед.  
— Я когда-то понял одну очень важную вещь, — улыбнулся Аэн, утыкаясь ей в макушку и обнимая за плечи. — Если проходишь через ад — никогда не останавливайся. Иначе останешься в нем навсегда.

Они встретились на холме у самого леса. Оказались друг напротив друга, словно явились на дуэль. Пожалуй — и эта дуэль наконец должна была поставить точку. Минули тысячелетия. Время пришло.  
— Думаю, я избавлю себя от бремени ненужного пафоса, Аргус, — начал Вестер. — Просто хочу спросить, почему, встав на путь света, ты все же не смог отвергнуть тьму?  
— Снизошел до переговоров? — усмехнулся демон. — Как ты узнал, что я все еще возглавляю Сообщество? Райна рассказала?  
— Догадался. А Райна бы не проболталась. Она лишь сказала мне о ваших истинных именах.  
— А, так вот в чем дело... Но у тебя какой в этом деле интерес? Тебе всю жизнь было плевать на человечество. Ты жил только своими амбициями.  
— Да... Эван Байзерд действительно жил только ради самого себя... А вот Вестер Реймонд — нет.  
В душе демона что-то всколыхнулось, отразившись на лице — то была реакция на знакомое имя.  
— Откуда?..  
— Удивлен? Я обещал, что достану тебя везде, Аргус. Пусть прошло четыре тысячи лет, пусть я — твой праправнук... Разве это существенно? Главное, мы наконец встретились и можем обсудить наши разногласия без глупых шуток. Тогда ты меня отравил, теперь я бессмертный, и этот фокус у тебя не пройдет. Иронично, правда? Ты отравил меня, и твои гены сделали меня бессмертным. Судьба от души посмеялась над тобой.  
— Ты, может быть, и бессмертный... — мрачно признал Аргус. — Но я-то — демон... Я могу убить тебя мгновенно.  
— Попробуй. Ты мог убить Эвана Байзерда. Но не Вестера Реймонда.  
Аргус взглянул на мага убийственным взглядом, но, как тот и предсказывал — впустую. Вестер усмехнулся, непоколебимо глядя в черные глаза. В голосе демона слышались досада и неверие, когда он спросил:  
— Что защищает тебя?  
— Старые обещания. За четыре тысячи лет они обрели чудовищную силу. Я обещал остановить тебя — и я это сделаю. Убить мою душу способно лишь высшее существо, коим ты не являешься. А убить тело... Это глупо, особенно для тебя.  
Каждому по вере его. Каждому по вере его.  
— Ничего... — скрипнул зубами Аргус, не желая признавать поражения. — На моей стороне — все Сообщество. В том числе и Аэн Аркис, и Себастьян Вайрэ, и Иррианида Фелесона, и многие, многие другие. Даже любимая девушка твоего сына. Нам невыгодно слияние света и тьмы. А ведь для того, чтобы этого никогда не случилось, достаточно всего лишь его убить... Осознанно или нет, но он всегда чувствовал намерения того, кто жил в тебе. Он — второй Вестер Реймонд. А нам и одного много.  
— Решил избавиться от нас обоих? Не так-то это легко, Аргус.  
— Почему же? Он, в отличие от тебя, умрет легко и навсегда.  
— Ты так уверен? Интуитивные знания порой важнее осознанных. Он вернется. Он отомстит.  
— Я позволил себе непростительную глупость — любовь. Если бы не я, вы оба никогда бы не родились. И не было бы самой возможности слияния. Поэтому не сопротивляйся и дай мне тебя убить.  
— Как там можно убить демона?.. «Смерть разума достигается полным проникновением в сознание и подавлением воли. Чтобы разрушить сознание, нужно иметь превосходящее по силе собственное». Икид Дариус, «О человеке». Помнишь, Аргус?  
Демон скривился.  
— Дариус был слишком честен. Его книг сейчас не осталось ни в одном экземпляре — Сообщество все уничтожило.  
— По твоему приказу вся правда была уничтожена. Ты был демоном при жизни, Аргус. Демоном, загоняющим людские души в ад.

Спускаясь по склону к реке, Линда поняла вдруг, что что-то в кармане нагрелось и настойчиво требует внимания. Не подавая виду, она буркнула поспешное: «Я тебя догоню» и убежала за ближайшее дерево, чтобы спрятаться от взора отца. Поплавать можно было и после. А сейчас требовалось исполнить долг.  
Опустив руку в карман, Линда извлекла медальон Нинки. Неужели и вправду пришло время кого-то убить? Это оставляло в душе какое-то странное чувство. Одно дело говорить об этом, другое — сделать... Даже отец свалил с войны, а уж у него-то нервы явно были покрепче. Но ему было, куда отступать...  
Поторговавшись с собой еще пару минут, Линда открыла медальон и прочитала корявую надпись на языке некромантов: «Думаешь отмазаться — хрен тебе. Не убьешь — помрешь сама. Магические договоры не расторгаются. Кого прибить, скажет Аргус. Пока, дочка предателя!»  
«Аргус? Он-то тут каким боком примазался?» — обескураженно подумала Линда. Но умереть ей не хотелось. Поэтому она вернулась в дом за посохом. Возможно, стоило сказать отцу... Но чем бы он смог помочь? Ему, вроде, и так хватало проблем.  
Аргус обнаружился на холме перед лесом в компании отца Эвана. Предполагая, что жизнь будет стоить ей слишком дорого, дочь некроманта поднялась наверх. С каждым шагом она все явственней осознавала истинную причину, по которой ничего не сказала отцу. В голове осталась только одна мысль — а вдруг ей велят убить именно его?  
Сначала перед ним было просто стыдно. Теперь стало еще и страшно. Настолько, что участилось сердцебиение. Затряслись руки. У него хватило смелости пойти наперекор всему. Он точно стал бы презирать, даже если не подал бы вида... Кого бы ей ни велели убить...  
— Ты вовремя, Линда, — усмехнулся Аргус. И продолжил, кивая на Вестера. Не переставая злорадно ухмыляться: — Полагаю, ты с легкостью убьешь его. Ведь ты ненавидишь светлых?  
Линда растерянно смотрела на них обоих и стискивала в руках посох, не в силах что-либо сделать. В принципе, она ненавидела и светлых, и темных, и вообще всех. И с удовольствием бы накостыляла всему миру. Но убивать...  
— Думаешь убить меня посохом? Это невозможно, ты сам знаешь, — слегка успокоил Вестер.  
— Мне — да. Девчонка справится. Давай, Линда.  
Дочь некроманта медленно подняла посох, колеблясь. Из ее глаз стекали струйки слез. Ну какого же хрена ей велели убить того, кто ничего ей не сделал? Вот если бы это был Себастьян...  
«Я не хочу...» — отчаянно думала она.  
«Тогда ты умрешь», — пугал внутренний голос.  
Но она все равно не хотела убивать. Даже если бы это был Себастьян.  
Топот будто от табуна лошадей заставил обернуться. В другое время Линда бы непременно съязвила бы что-нибудь по этому поводу, но сейчас Эван стал если не спасением, то хотя бы отсрочкой. Никогда еще она не была так благодарна, что он просто есть.  
— Какого черта вы тут устроили?! — заорал он. — Дайте мне пулемет — всех поубиваю!  
— Линда, начни с него, — попросил Аргус. — Терпеть не могу вопящих подростков.  
Посмотрев в лицо Эвану, Линда всхлипнула, отбросила посох и осела на землю, закрыв руками лицо. Нервы окончательно сдали. «Сама дура, — ругала она себя. — На кой черт согласилась на сделку». Смерть должна была прийти за кем-нибудь сегодня. Либо за ним, либо за ней.  
Аргус со злостью посмотрел на юного мага, ответившего уверенным взглядом. На слабонервную девчонку, не убившую даже под страхом смерти. И осознав, что проиграл, выдернул у себя из ножен кинжал и, в один прыжок подскочив к Вестеру, всадил ему в сердце.  
Эван закричал и бросился к отцу, когда они оба рухнули на землю. Вестер умирал. Аргус лежал рядом. Он был уже мертв...  
— Словно пчелы, демоны умирают, использовав жало... — хрипло прошептал Вестер. — Лишь пожертвовав собой... Он пошел даже на это... Но это был единственный способ меня убить...  
Он закашлялся кровью. Эван положил его голову к себе на колени. Он плакал и гладил отца по волосам, а тот только улыбался, будто ничего не произошло.  
— Я так и не успел тебя ничему научить... — печально прошептал он. — Второй Вестер Реймонд... Будешь ли ты лучше первого, сын? Теперь тебе одному придется противостоять Сообществу... И никто тебе уже не поможет... Черт... — он снова закашлялся. — Черт... Я не могу долго бороться...  
Приподнявшись из последних сил, он взял лицо Эвана в свои ладони и, серьезно глядя ему прямо в глаза, сказал:  
— Слушай только себя. Тебе больше никто не поможет. Борись до конца. Слышишь? До самого конца! Пока еще можешь хоть что-то делать — действуй! Превзойди меня! Покажи им, что ты готов победить! Докажи, что добро — единственный возможный путь! Добро — это истина. Другой нет!  
Черт бы его побрал, если Эван понимал хоть что-нибудь. Однако он на всю жизнь запомнил последние слова отца, сказанные с такой вдохновенной верой, с такой твердой убежденностью. «Добро — это истина. Другой нет!»...


	13. Глава 13. Чудеса

— Давай быстрее! — торопил Эван, стоя уже у самого выхода из леса.  
— Я не ишак! И не кенгуру! — сердито откликнулась Линда, отгибая посохом ветки. — Раз такой умный, пер бы сам посох и меня вместе с ним!  
— Да мы уже пришли!  
Линда подплелась к Эвану, отряхиваясь и тихо ругаясь. Перед магами раскинулось огромное, почти пустое пространство, заросшее травой, и лишь вдалеке белели стены цитадели светлых. Линда застонала и повалилась на светлого мага.  
— Я туда не дойду! Садист проклятый!  
— Всего-то пара часов, — пожал плечами Эван. — Не помрешь.  
— Говори за себя! У меня ноги уже отваливаются! Почему нельзя просто телепортироваться?!  
— Я тебе уже объяснял. Если используем магию — нас засекут. Вот будем в городе — там можно. Обидно будет, если нас сцапают, когда мы уже почти на месте, не правда ли?  
Линда снова застонала.  
— Пошли, — нетерпеливо поторопил Эван. Сам он не устал ни капельки. Да и Линда не должна была. Это казалось странным после их совместного тяжелого детства. Аэн гонял и на более далекие расстояния. Частенько еще и на время. Может, она просто выпендривалась, чтобы он ее пожалел?  
Линда сделала пару шагов и рухнула на землю. Вздохнув, Эван поднял ее, перекинул через плечо, взял в руку посох и спокойно пошел дальше.  
— Я... Его... Убью... — хрипела Линда, болтаясь у него на плече. — Он... Мне... Всю... Жизнь испортил...  
— Кто? — не догнал светлый маг.  
— Дедулька твой! Ненавижу-у-у-у!..  
— Он и так уже помер. Ненавидь кого-нибудь живого.  
— Всех!.. Всех ненавижу-у! Из-за их Сообщества я тут на солнце жарюсь!  
Эван встряхнул свою настырную девушку.  
— Может, заткнешься? Мы уже почти пришли. Нет, если хочешь, я, конечно, могу тебя здесь бросить...  
От столь щедрого предложения Линда отказалась с громкими матюками. На это у нее, значит, сил хватало, а на то, чтобы идти!..  
Нет, конечно, ее можно было понять. Она чуть не убила человека. Который все равно помер — и, между прочим, это был его отец, а он все равно не ныл!  
Дожидаться ее отца они благоразумно не стали. Эван даже не дал Линде дореветь — схватил ее и поволок прочь. Все они были заодно — все эти темные некроманты. Только она доказала, что в ней победил свет.  
До города добрались только через три часа. К концу путешествия дочь некроманта непрерывно ныла, словно умирающая. Эвану пришлось стучать в огромную дверь ногами — руки были заняты Линдой и посохом.  
— Пароль! — потребовал кто-то, выглядывая со стены.  
— Я не знаю пароля! Но я сын Эвана Байзерда или как там его... Вестера Реймонда! У меня тут девушка умирает! — закричал Эван наверх.  
Ворота открыли, больше ничего не спрашивая. Как только светлый маг прошел на территорию города, двери сразу же снова захлопнулись. Эван огляделся. В это время суток на улицах никого не было. Только кто-то один вышел из замка, направляясь к ним.  
— Аргус... — бредила Линда. — Подойди ближе... Еще ближе... Дай мне тебя задушить, сволочь!  
Эван снова встряхнул ее и пошел навстречу незнакомому магу. Тот оказался довольно стар. «Кто он? Один из совета? Или просто мелкая сошка?» — спросил себя Эван. Вслух же сказал:  
— Здравствуйте. Отец мне рассказывал, что вы... Как бы это... Противовес Сообществу...  
Старик улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуй, сын Вестера Реймонда. Проходи. Думаю, ты хочешь о многом нас расспросить. Но сначала, пожалуй, тебе стоит позаботиться о девушке...  
Эван решительно двинулся ко входу в замок. Ему и самому хотелось отдохнуть с дороги. Мало того, что он полдня перся по жарище, так еще и волок на себе тяжкий груз.  
— Мы ждали тебя еще вчера, — заявил старик. — Когда узнали о смерти твоего отца...  
— Нам пришлось идти пешком, — пожал плечами Эван. — Иначе кто-нибудь из Сообщества обязательно бы нас сцапал.  
Они и так проделали большую часть пути, добираясь на попутках. К сожалению, только до леса — дальше люди не рисковали соваться вообще.  
Старик с интересом посмотрел на посох, который светлый маг сжимал в руке, и вкрадчиво уточнил:  
— Это посох главы Сообщества, я прав?  
— Глава Сообщества — мой прапрадед.  
Старый маг кивнул. Ему это было известно.  
Здесь знали обо всем, что знал Вестер. Здесь сразу почувствовали его смерть. Эван хотел бы когда-нибудь овладеть таким уровнем телепатии. Но если отцу потребовались столетия... Без шансов. Опять.  
Им предоставили апартаменты, где Линда наконец все же пришла в себя. Правда, почти сразу после этого она забралась под одеяло и заявила, что тот, кто ее разбудит, поплатится за это головой. Не сомневаясь, что так оно и будет, Эван вздохнул и пошел искать тут главного. Разлеживаться было некогда.  
В коридоре он встретил девушку. И, лишь взглянув на нее, замер, пораженный ее красотой. Добрая улыбка, взгляд, наполненный теплотой и любовью — все в ней почему-то напомнило о матери, которую он никогда не видел.  
— Здравствуйте... — смущенно пробормотал он, отводя взгляд. За один его нынешний вид Линда бы отколошматила так, что он пожалел бы о своем рождении на свет. Как удачно, что ее сейчас не было рядом...  
— Здравствуй, — ответила девушка. Ее голос был чистым и приятным. Мелодичным, слегка вкрадчивым. Может, к черту безответную любовь к некроманту? Да будет свет! — Здравствуй, Эван Байзерд.  
— Откуда вы знаете мое имя?.. — удивился светлый маг.  
— Ты просто копия своего отца. Он был главой нашей организации, — объяснила она.  
— Главой?!.. — тупо переспросил Эван. Главой... Впрочем, как он вообще еще мог чему-то удивляться после того, как его вырастил беглый темный король в глухом лесу?  
— Наш глава и глава Сообщества жили в ссорах и умерли в один день, — усмехнулась девушка с какой-то горькой иронией. — Теперь мы как можно скорее должны решить, кто займет место Вестера.  
— А отец... Его и правда больше нет? Он не может вернуться, как Аргус?  
— Ты имеешь в виду Анэона Обинского? Нет, он не может.  
— Но почему?!  
— Он наверняка рассказывал тебе. Смерть дарует вечность только людям с так сказать... твердой жизненной позицией. Вестер всю жизнь метался. Нет, он не вернется. Даже не думай об этом.  
— А кто должен занять здесь его место?  
— Сегодня мы это решим. Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с друзьями твоего отца.  
Надо же... У этого зануды еще и были друзья.  
Девушка привела в просторный, хорошо освещенный зал, где столпилось много народа. Слишком много... Десятки взглядов обратились на Эвана, когда он вошел, и от этого стало не по себе. Следом вбежал странный маг тучного телосложения, при ходьбе чуть ли не перекатывающийся как колобок, и крикнул: «Собрание! Всем собраться в этом зале!», пробежал весь зал, вернулся и сел за стол. Эвану показалось, что он с приветом.  
— Это Фелек, — шепнула девушка. — Фелек Лукас. Второе лицо после твоего отца.  
У светлого мага аж челюсть отвисла. Ему так и хотелось спросить: «Этот придурок?!», но он сдержался.  
— Садись за стол, — мягко велела девушка.  
Эван постарался усесться куда-нибудь подальше, надеясь остаться незамеченным. Но как назло второе лицо обратило на них внимание и аж подскочило на стуле.  
— Юдифь! — радостно окликнуло оно. — Да это, никак, сын Вестера?  
Мгновенно сориентировавшись, Фелек в два прыжка подскочил к Эвану и стал трясти его руку, при этом добродушно улыбаясь.  
«Походу, им по фигу, что папаша помер, — с тоской подумал светлый маг. — Им и без него неплохо. Да и, думаю, он нечасто сюда наведывался».  
Эвана усадили рядом с Фелеком. Юноше показалось, что перед тем, как уйти оповестить магов о собрании, Юдифь посмотрела на него как-то странно, так, как на него еще никто никогда не смотрел.  
Может, он и правда влюбился? Что ж, давно пора.  
Собрание началось четверть часа спустя, когда в зал набилось столько магов, что некоторые из них не поместились за столом. Уже начинало смеркаться, поэтому зажгли свечи. Электричество маги упорно не признавали — им было некогда познавать дары цивилизации. Эван с тоской подумал о том, насколько все-таки далек от их быта. У Аэна в хижине стоял генератор, у Витьки дом был подключен к линии электропередач. А тут его запихнули в прошлое тысячелетие. Нет, на такие жертвы пойти он был решительно не готов. Даже ради победы света над тьмой.  
«Да будет свет!» — сказал монтер, — издевался измученный мозг, окончательно добивая. — И перерезал провода».  
Эван тихо застонал, роняя голову на руки. Фелек откашлялся и начал:  
— Всем известно, что мы собрались здесь, чтобы выбрать нового главу. Вестер умер окончательно, и нам нужно позаботиться о нашем общем будущем. У кого есть замечания?  
Поднялся высокий маг, немного напомнивший Эвану Себастьяна. Скорее, больше по принципу «какой-то он стремный», чем из-за реального сходства.  
— Кое-кто, — недовольно начал маг. Он зыркнул на Фелека и перевел взгляд на старика, того самого, который встречал Эвана, — говорил, что после Вестера его место должен занять его сын... — тут уже недружелюбный взгляд достался самому Эвану. — Я же считаю, что это бред. Вряд ли сын такого разгильдяя способен остановить грядущую катастрофу.  
— Вестер основал нашу организацию! — возразил еще один маг, которого Эван не знал. — Он занимал свое место по праву!  
— Четыре тысячи лет назад — да! Пришло время новой эры! Нового правителя! То, что Вестер умер несовершенным — лишнее тому доказательство! Он предал нас! Он предал свои идеалы за жалкую человеческую жизнь! За жалкую человеческую любовь!  
— Не смей так говорить о моем отце! — неожиданно для себя крикнул Эван, резко вскакивая и бухая кулаком по столу. — Ты, кто бы ты ни был!  
Маг усмехнулся.  
— И вы предлагаете этому ребенку занять место нашего главы?  
— Сядь, Дарон. Ты уже и так наговорил много лишнего, — сурово велел Фелек.  
Он неожиданности, что этот шут может говорить таким тоном, Эван тоже сел. Кто-то ободряюще коснулся его плеча. Юноша обернулся и увидел теплую улыбку Юдифи. Он и не заметил, как она подошла...  
— Хорошо, — продолжал Фелек. — Я вижу, есть среди вас те, кто против истины. Что ж, тогда все решит голосование.  
Но голосование, к сожалению, ничего не решило. Сорок процентов были за, сорок против, остальные воздерживались, так как ни в чем не были уверены.  
— Хорошо, — обескуражено подытожил Фелек. — Кто из вас считает себя способным занять место главы?  
Столь тщеславными оказались трое — среди них и тот маг, что смешивал Вестера с грязью.  
— Та-ак... — уже совсем жалобно продолжил заместитель главы. — Мне надо все это обдумать... Соберемся завтра, я вам обо всем сообщу...  
Эван закатил глаза. Он поражался с уровня организованности этого дурдома. Что Вестер, что Фелек, что новые претенденты — один другого не лучше. Похоже, свет был обречен.  
Чувствуя, что под конец дня уже начинает уставать, Эван направился в свою комнату, надеясь вырубиться и забыть об этом дне как о страшном сне, но его окликнула Юдифь.  
— Я хотела тебе рассказать кое-что о прошлой жизни твоего отца, — объяснила она. — Но, если хочешь, я расскажу и завтра.  
— Нет-нет, лучше сейчас, — поспешно согласился Эван. — Что именно?  
— То, чего никто не знает, — загадочно улыбнулась Юдифь. — Пойдем.  
Она отвела в свои покои, объяснив, что там их никто не сможет подслушать. Эван не понимал, чего она опасалась. Здесь, где находились только светлые маги... Хотя и здесь у Вестера, похоже, хватало врагов.  
— Сейчас я живу четвертую жизнь, — начала свой рассказ Юдифь, убедившись, что дверь заперта накрепко. — По мне, наверное, не скажешь, но я всего на год младше тебя.  
— Да, действительно, не скажешь... Ты выглядишь старше...  
Юдифь улыбнулась.  
— Так вот, не отвлекай. Немногие знают, что тогда, четыре тысячи лет назад, у Вестера тоже был сын...  
— Я?  
— Ты. Только не перебивай, пожалуйста.  
— Папа тоже все время говорил, что я не умею слушать...  
— В общем, у него был сын...  
— От кого?  
— Эван!  
— Да слушаю я, слушаю!  
— От меня, от кого же еще! Иначе откуда бы я могла это знать?!  
Эвана словно током шарахнуло. Четыре жизни... Четыре тысячи лет назад... Пятьсот лет назад... Шестьдесят лет назад... И...  
Ее имя!  
— М-мама?! Почему?! Он же не знал...  
— Да, он не знал, — подтвердила Юдифь. — Но если бы знал, то у тебя не было бы даже шанса занять теперь его место.  
— Но он же умер!..  
Юдифь пожала плечами.  
— Честно говоря, он вообще ничего не знал. Ни о том, что я — та, кого он любил четыре тысячи лет назад, ни о том, что ты — снова его сын... Но его и без того обвиняли в безалаберности. Ему было на всех плевать. Он, конечно, достиг невероятных успехов, но потерял уважение...  
— А он тебя любил?  
— Что за вопрос, Эван!  
— Он же эгоист. Эгоисты никого не любят.  
— Он не эгоист! Неправда!  
— Правда. Эгоист.  
Юдифь было рассердилась, но тут же быстро потухла.  
— Ладно, иди, — с подозрительной поспешностью сказала она и вытолкала за дверь.  
Эван приник к двери ухом и услышал, что мать плачет. Сама играла в партизана, была жива, но не захотела увидеться с отцом... А теперь ревела то ли над его смертью, то ли над тем, что он эгоист.  
Голова разрывалась от обилия совершенно безумной информации. И зачем он вообще согласился поговорить с матерью? Это был уже однозначный, тотальный перебор.  
Он вырубился, едва соприкоснулся головой с подушкой. Линда дрыхла рядом — он не решился оставить ее одну, а ей, кажется, было плевать. Хорошо, что она спала. Сейчас для нее не нашлось бы слов. Все слова увязли в каше в голове.  
Во сне Эван видел отца. Его прозрачный, едва видимый силуэт. Изъеденный тьмой...  
— Где ты сейчас?.. — спросил юноша. Вестер грустно улыбнулся.  
— Не важно, Эван. Забудь про меня. Я для тебя вообще никто. Думай о своем будущем.  
— Нет, скажи мне. Скажи, я должен знать!  
— Не ищи больше встречи со мной.  
— Папа!..  
— Прощай...  
Эван открыл глаза. В комнату проникал лунный свет, падая прямо на лицо. Юноша забрался на подоконник и свесил ноги в пропасть. Ему не спалось.  
Большая птица спикировала и уселась рядом. Точнее рассмотреть не позволила темнота. Луна уже скрылась за тучами, и стало неуютно — ведь здесь даже не горели фонари.  
Светлый маг запустил пальцы в перья, но тут же наткнулся на жесткую шерсть. Когда луна снова выплыла из-за облаков, Эван увидел, что птица — это вовсе не птица, а небольшой крылатый волк.  
Зверь лизнул ему руку и положил голову на колени. Эван улыбнулся. Любимую форму своего отца он узнал бы из тысячи.  
— Что? Ты все же решил поговорить со мной? — спросил он волка. Увы, эта форма не располагала хорошими голосовыми связками. Волк лишь тихо завыл. — Ты хочешь предупредить о чем-то или тебе просто захотелось побывать в этом мире?  
Зверь поднял лапу, оставляя за своими когтями след из расплывчатых букв: «Тебе грозит опасность из-за меня. Я не позволю им тебя убить».  
«И это светлые! — ошеломленно подумал Эван. — Укокошат за карьеру и глазом не моргнут!»  
Надпись растаяла.  
— И как ты им помешаешь?  
«Не говори никому обо мне ничего. Я найду способ. Доверься мне».  
— Мама жива. Ты знаешь?  
«И ей тоже не говори».  
— Ты не можешь превратиться в человека?  
«Нет. Я здесь ненадолго. Потом мне снова надо будет возвращаться...»  
— Куда?  
Волк многозначительно промолчал.  
«Иди спать. Они уже приготовили тебе весьма неприятный сюрприз», — велел отец спустя пару минут.  
Эван вздохнул и, помня, что с покойниками не спорят, послушно залез назад в комнату. Перед тем, как заснуть, он наглухо занавесил окно, спасаясь от всевидящего взгляда луны. Волк остался рядом и улегся на животе, придавив тяжестью своей туши. Но стало спокойней. Теплей.  
Проснувшись, Эвану показалось, что все это был сон. Об обратном свидетельствовал волк, глядящий мудрыми всепонимающими глазами. Эван автоматически погладил отца по голове и рассеянно поднялся. Волк соскочил на пол. Маг смог наконец разглядеть его при свете. Черная густая шерсть, желтые глаза, угрожающе большие клыки... Он прежде не видел таких зверей вживую.  
Задумавшегося мага привела в чувство прилетевшая из ниоткуда подушка. Эван обалдело поднял отрикошетивший снаряд и встретился взглядом с Линдой, которая довольно потягивалась на своей кровати.  
— Это что за недоразумение природы? — весело спросила она. За прошедшие сутки она успела выспаться и теперь жаждала деятельности.  
— Волк...  
— Сама вижу, что волк! Где надыбал? Спер?  
— Отстань! — посоветовал Эван, снова падая на кровать. Линдина подушка пришлась очень кстати.  
— Хорош спать! Новый день приперся, а ты даже поздороваться не хочешь!  
— С незваными гостями не здороваются, — пробурчал светлый маг, накрывая голову подушкой.  
Линда бесцеремонно отобрала назад свою подушку и пихнула Эвана коленкой.  
— Вставай, титан! Будешь знать, как девушку мучить! Фиг я тебе теперь дам отдохнуть! Я тебе за вчерашнее отыграюсь!  
— Сейчас посохом по башке получишь!  
— Ути-пути, светленький! А он на меня не сработает!  
— Если просто так стукнуть — сработает. Он только магию на тебя блокирует. Кирпич не дает осечек.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Че надо? — невежливо крикнула Линда.  
За дверью оказался Фелек. Он смущенно и растерянно перетаптывался на пороге, набираясь смелости для того, чтобы начать разговор.  
— Эван, сегодня решено кое-что сделать для определения наследника... — наконец сообщил он. И загадочно продолжил, задирая палец кверху: — В общем, не смогли решить мы, решат они. И, думаю, это справедливо. Но... Дело в том, что... В общем, собирайся, мы едем на болота.  
— А телепортироваться? — лениво спросил Эван. Неужели опять нужно было куда-то тащиться? Лучше бы эту организацию возглавлял не отец, а Аэн. Он хоть смог бы объяснить им, что такое «мотоцикл».  
Фелек покачал головой.  
— На болота нельзя телепортироваться. Там блокируется любая магия, кроме всесилия. Да тут не слишком далеко. Собирайся. Только девушке придется остаться здесь.  
Линда хотела возмущенно возразить, но Эван зыркнул на нее так сердито, что она промолчала.  
— Сейчас буду, — ответил он Фелеку. И был готов уже через четверть часа — ровно столько понадобилось на утренний душ.  
Оказалось, что на болота ехали только непосредственные претенденты на место Вестера и Фелек. Добираться пришлось на лошадях, а после на лодках. Такое было для Эвана в новинку. Летучий волк парил в небе, не отставая от путников, но и не показываясь им на глаза.  
Сюрпризы на этом не закончились. После того, как прибыли на место назначения, Фелек сообщил, что каждый из кандидатов должен пройти вглубь болот и принести то, что дадут их хранители. Что это будет, не знал никто.  
Потрясающая задача. Эван участвовал во всем этом только из какого-то смутного чувства долга. Но все это казалось похожим на бред.  
— Далеко еще? — хмуро спросил он отца спустя пару часов. Он шел и шел, а болота все не кончались — унылые и однообразные, навевающие тоску. Да что здесь вообще можно было найти? Всю безысходность человечества?   
«Будь осторожен. Я что-то чувствую», — ответила огненная надпись в воздухе.  
И в следующее мгновение нечто действительно произошло. С диким криком, разрывая надпись когтями, на волка спикировал грифон. Оба покатились по траве вдоль болота. Эван хотел зарубить грифона кинжалом, но звери сцепились так, что он побоялся случайно задеть отца. Живой клубок скатился в болото и провалился в воду. С минуту все было тихо, потом тишину пронзил нечеловеческий крик боли, и на землю, тяжело дыша, выбрался черный волк. Эван подбежал к нему, но в ужасе отпрянул. Вся морда зверя была в крови.  
— Какого черта ты опять умираешь! — взвыл светлый маг.  
Волк сделал пару шагов к нему и упал. Его тело начало трансформироваться.  
— Лжец! Тысячу раз лжец! — прошептал Эван, сжимая рукоять ножа и запоздало ощущая, как пальцы сводит болью. — Ты сказал мне, что не можешь превратиться в человека! И как я после этого могу тебе верить?..  
Он осекся на полуслове. Новый крик, крик ненависти, сотряс воздух. Поднявшись на четвереньки и закрывая одной рукой лицо, Вестер прошипел так, что по телу пробежала дрожь:  
— Аргус... Чертов Аргус... Дьявол!.. Чтоб тебе в аду гореть!..  
Очнувшись от объявшего оцепенения, Эван подбежал к отцу. На ладонь Вестера, которую он держал у лица, капала кровь.

— Фелек! Фелек! — вопил кто-то так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Заместитель главы обернулся на зов и едва не отдал Богу душу от увиденного. Опираясь на плечо Эвана, из-за деревьев вышел Вестер. Оба были перемазаны в крови, но Фелека поразило даже не это. Болота преподнесли Эвану какой-то очень странный дар...  
Фелек бросился помогать спасать начальника. Поскольку магия не действовала, приходилось обходиться подручными средствами. Впрочем, и магия помогла не сильно... Вестер даже сейчас остался в своем репертуаре. И в очередной раз натворил какую-то неисправимую дичь.  
Фелек никогда не переставал поражаться бесконечно растущему градусу безумия вытворяемого Вестером. Но на этот раз... На этот раз не вышло ничего скрыть. Потому что он зашел слишком далеко.  
— Юдифь... Он зовет тебя... Мне и самому интересно узнать, как?!.. Но прояви сострадание! Ты ведь его жена! — уговаривал Фелек пару часов спустя, когда вернулся в цитадель.  
Мать Эвана с каменным лицом выслушала историю воскрешения мужа, и информация ее, похоже, не сильно обрадовала.  
— Ну, думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, что Эвану точно не дадут занять его пост, — жестко отчеканила она. — Вестер нарушил все правила. Никто не позволит его сыну быть главой.  
— Но он же твой муж!..  
Юдифь вздохнула. Не сочувственно — скорее, устало. Наверное, выходки Вестера уже окончательно доконали всех вокруг.  
— Да... Пожалуй, мне надо его увидеть, — согласилась она. — Чтобы знать, за что конкретно все будут ненавидеть его.

Вестер неподвижно лежал на кровати. Беспомощный и уязвимый, совсем как человек... Эван не думал, что отец может быть таким. Он сидел рядом и держал его за руку, почти не отрывая взгляда от повязки на глазах. Их так и не удалось восстановить...  
Он уже не злился. Невозможно было злиться на того, кто пал так низко с недостижимых высот. Кто во мгновение потерял все, что имел... Зачем? Чтобы защитить сына? Чтобы продолжить свои исследования? Чтобы исправить ошибки? Эван не знал.  
Когда мать вошла, он тихо шепнул отцу: «Она здесь...». Вестер приподнялся, но сын мягко заставил его лечь назад.  
— Откуда у тебя плоть? — холодно спросила Юдифь. Эван бросил на нее недовольный взгляд. Черт побери, в этой семейке было заведено с порога говорить о делах вместо того, чтобы спрашивать о самочувствии? Да как родители с таким подходом вообще умудрились сделать двоих детей... «Может, завтра в обед? В обед тебя устроит?» «Да, у меня как раз есть немного свободного времени» «Значит, договорились, в спальне в обед, форма одежды: без одежды». Как-то так?.. Какая же чушь лезла в голову на нервах, твою же мать...  
— Был выбор: душа или тело. Я выбрал тело, — хрипло ответил Вестер. Его била мелкая дрожь. А мать будто не замечала того, в каком он состоянии. Неужели ей правда было совершенно плевать?  
— Я думала, что ты решишься на нечто подобное. От тебя запросто можно было этого ожидать. Ты продался Сообществу.  
— Я не продавался!  
— Рядом с продажей души твоя ненависть ничего не стоит.  
— Мама! Давай вы поругаетесь потом! — заявил Эван. — Продался, не продался... Человек воскрес, а ты...  
— Ты еще не понял? Он заключил сделку с одним из некромантов, чтобы тот воскресил его. Ради глупых иллюзий этот слабак отдал свою душу!  
Выйдя из себя, Юдифь яростно стукнула кулаком по столу и повторила полное пламенного гнева:  
— Слабак! Какой же ты идиот, Реймонд!  
Она развернулась и вышла прочь почти бегом. Эван задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед. Сейчас он пожалел, что не может ударить отца.  
— Какого черта?.. — процедил он. Вестер сжал его руку.  
— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться...  
Эван дернулся и вскочил.  
— Лжец!.. Ненавижу тебя!.. Не желаю тебя знать! Не хочу быть твоим сыном! Зачем я вообще родился?! Чтоб быть пешкой в твоей игре?!  
Он хотел уйти вслед за матерью, но Вестер поднялся и обнял его, удерживая рядом с собой. Эван замер. Вместо слез на рубашку капала кровь. Гадкое чувство, что он предал человека, которого все в мире покинули, пронзило насквозь, отравляя душу.  
— Ты с ума сошел?! — закричал он. — Ты что вытворяешь с такой раной?!  
Вестер еще крепче прижал к себе. Эван чувствовал, что все его тело дрожит. Что он отчаянно цепляется за последнее, что у него осталось. Что бесконечно дорожит сыном как личностью, а не как продолжателем династии. Кажется, он плакал. А на рубашку по-прежнему капала кровь...

— Я больше никто... Не маг, не человек... Изгой... Никому не нужный... А то, что я положил начало великому противостоянию, никем в расчет не принимается...  
— Как думаешь, мне дадут занять твое место? — хмуро спросил Эван в ответ на длинный душещипательный монолог. Это приходилось выслушивать каждый день. Бесконечное нытье о недооцененности и тяжкой судьбе. Но свалить не позволяла совесть — отца было безмерно жаль.  
— Не знаю. Я уже ничем не могу тебе помочь. Я стал настолько бесполезен, что даже твоя мать...  
— Почему она так поступает?! Она говорила мне, что вы любили друг друга!  
— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, мой мальчик. Любили...  
— А что теперь будет с тобой?..  
— Вряд ли нечто хорошее. Этого я тоже не знаю. Но тот факт, что я теперь никто и ничем не могу помочь, неоспорим.  
— Там, на болотах, что это было за существо?  
— Оно принадлежало Аргусу. Демоны оставляли в этом мире таких, чтобы те исполняли их последнюю волю. Я убил Аргуса, но его последнее желание победило меня... Если бы он только не решился меня убить...  
Снова это «если бы да кабы», снова сетование на хреновое мироздание... Эван с тоской подумал о том, что если бы мать заглядывала к отцу хоть иногда, всем стало бы легче. Не пришлось бы выслушивать такое количество жалоб на все подряд. И отец бы немного повеселел...  
Вестер подался вперед и уткнулся носом сыну в шею. С того дня, как ослеп, он часто прикасался к нему. То ли для того, чтобы почувствовать то, что не может увидеть, то ли потому, что понял, что никогда раньше этого не делал. Не был рядом просто ради того, чтобы быть.  
— Я хотел вернуться и помочь тебе... Твоя мать не права, Эван... Я сделал это не потому, что боялся исчезнуть... Я боялся, что ты меня возненавидишь...  
«С каких это пор тебя интересует что-то, кроме тебя самого?» — хотел спросить юноша, но сдержался.  
— Успокойся, пап, — ответил он, ободряюще поглаживая по плечу. — Тебе нельзя волноваться.  
— Считаешь, в такой ситуации возможно сохранять спокойствие? — с непередаваемой иронией мученика поинтересовался Вестер. Эван смутился.  
— Честно говоря, я бы на твоем месте уже вообще не знаю, что бы сделал... Наверное, наколдовал себе пистолет и ходил-палил во всех подряд. Ты ведь все еще можешь творить магию...  
— Да. Могу. Но самое главное я потерял...  
— Душу или должность?  
— Твою маму.  
— А-а-а...  
Это слегка озадачило. Эван не предполагал, что отец способен переживать из-за другого человека. Тем более, так переживать... Может, он просто плохо знал его? Может, на самом деле все было совсем иначе, чем казалось? Может, и мама была не права?  
— Ты ценил ее больше бессмертия?  
Вестер мрачно кивнул.  
— Я обращался с ней, как с вещью. Я всегда гнался за ней и вечно ее терял. По собственной глупости... Она однажды сказала мне, ей иногда хочется, чтобы я был обычным человеком... Без бессмертия, амбиций и жуткого самолюбия... Я тогда ее не понял... Я тебе рассказывал, что редко бывал в сознании, даже когда находился дома...  
— Почему ты так поступал?  
— Прости... Я осознал некоторые очевидные вещи, только когда их лишился... Я хотел в который раз прожить жизнь заново, но уже поздно...  
— Жить всегда можно. И без глаз. И без магии. И без бессмертия.  
— И без смысла? — мрачно усмехнулся Вестер.  
— Можно и без смысла... Все можно... — неуверенно подтвердил Эван.  
— И что мне даст такая жизнь?  
— Это уже другой вопрос...  
— Если бы ты прожил столько, сколько я...  
— Ты же сам только что сказал, что не важно, сколько ты прожил, а важно, что ты понял.  
— Значит, сколько бы человек ни жил, он никогда ничего не поймет.  
Очень оптимистично. С такой логикой можно было сразу затариваться лопатой и идти копать себе могилку. Но как-то не возникало желания. У отца, похоже, тоже, раз он аж пожертвовал душой, лишь бы не умирать.  
— Не повтори моих ошибок, — мрачно продолжал он. — Теперь со мной после смерти будет то же, что с Аргусом.  
— А что с ним стало?  
— Не задавай таких вопросов. Если ты и узнаешь когда-нибудь ответ, то точно не от меня.  
— Почему ты все время врешь и что-то скрываешь?!  
— А ты действительно уверен, что тебе надо это знать?  
Почему отец так ставил вопрос? Знать хотелось уже просто потому, что бесконечно задолбало не знать вообще ничего.  
Эван все никак не мог привыкнуть разговаривать со слепым. Раньше он всегда видел взгляд отца и хотя бы приблизительно понимал, что тот чувствует, а теперь как будто разговаривал с мертвецом, до того голос Вестера был мрачный и пустой.  
— А что значит — жить без души? — спросил Эван, сам пугаясь дерзости своего вопроса. Вестер горько усмехнулся.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? — снова задал он в ответ все тот же идиотский вопрос.  
— Да, я хочу... — преодолевая себя, ответил юноша. Теперь он понемногу начинал понимать, чем плоха иллюзорная власть над смертью. И почему некромантия — настоящее зло.  
— Это трудно объяснить... Но я могу показать. Я могу войти в твое сознание, и ты почувствуешь то, что чувствую я. Дай мне руку.  
Эван закрыл глаза и попробовал расслабиться. И тут же в его сознание хлынул поток энергий. Он почувствовал, как тьма обволакивает и тянет за собой куда-то в неведомое бытие, где только пустота и вечность. И еще что-то... Что-то такое, что невозможно познать...  
Небытие... Там, за пределом смерти без души... Таилось небытие?  
— Хорошо... — вкрадчиво начал Эван, еще не до конца придя в себя, когда отец отстранился. — Раз уж ты ответил на этот вопрос, может, скажешь, что стало с Аргусом после смерти?  
— Нет, — твердо отрезал Вестер. — Этого я не могу тебе сказать.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что это нельзя говорить. Не пытайся достать истину, по кусочкам выковыривая ее из мироздания. Всему свое время. Когда-нибудь тебе доведется узнать.

Юдифь приоткрыла дверь и тихонько вошла. Вестер даже не повернулся в ее сторону, хотя с трудом скрыл желание увидеть ее. Но это все равно было невозможно теперь...  
— Ну что, сбылась твоя мечта? Теперь у тебя есть достойное оправдание не находиться в материи, — буркнула она.  
— Ты пришла, чтобы просветить меня насчет моей мечты? — спокойно, с помощью железной выдержки скрывая волнение, поинтересовался Вестер.  
— Да нет... — отозвалась Юдифь, вдруг сделавшись растерянной и грустной. — Эван уехал, и я подумала, что тебе тут одиноко... А еще я хотела поговорить...  
Она села рядом. Нестерпимо хотелось хотя бы взять ее за руку. Но он не решился. После всего, что натворил... Вряд ли она смогла бы простить его.  
— Зачем ты вернулся? — тихо спросила она. — Тебе же больше не дадут ни одного шанса...  
— Ты не понимаешь, почему я вернулся? — усмехнулся он. — Наверное, таким жалким ты меня никогда не видела... Без души... Без глаз...  
— Без мозгов! Ты вообще о чем думаешь?! — закричала Юдифь, вцепляясь в его рубашку.  
— Значит, тебе не все равно?  
— Идиот! — всхлипнула она. — Реймонд, какой же ты идиот!..  
Вестер усмехнулся. Всмотревшись в его лицо, Юдифь дернулась вперед и прижалась губами к изогнутым в усмешке губам, а потом, всхлипывая, сползла ему на грудь. Вестер обнял ее и прижал к себе как величайшую драгоценность. Наверно, и правда не было ничего ценней, раз, потеряв ее, он понял, что все остальное утратило смысл.  
— Ты как маленький... Ни на секунду оставить нельзя... — с нежной жалостью прошептала она. Вестер улыбнулся.  
— Так будь со мной. Помогай мне, если я тебе не безразличен... Помнишь, как было раньше? Я, эдакий властелин Вселенной, всю жизнь тебя спасал... А теперь вся моя власть превратилась в ничто...  
— Нет... Ты по-прежнему тот же властелин Вселенной... Господи, Вестер, может, для тебя это что-то значит... Я тебя люблю!  
— Как долго я ждал этих слов... Но представлял себе все совсем не так...  
— Вряд ли ты мог представить, что когда-нибудь будешь столь бесполезным.  
— Да... Мое самолюбие бы этого не допустило...  
— Так почему ты вернулся? Ты так и не ответил. Кому, как ни тебе, понимать ценность души...  
— Я понял, что такое счастье. И понял, что хочу быть счастливым.  
— И ты будешь счастливым?  
— Возможно... Это зависит не только от меня.  
Юдифь улыбнулась и поцеловала мужа. Хоть и не мог ничего видеть, Вестер улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Это зависит только от моей семьи...

Войдя к отцу, Эван застал родителей страстно целующимися и остановился в замешательстве, не зная, обрадоваться или тихонько уйти, пока они его не заметили. А они и не замечали. Вестер — потому, что ничего не видел, а Юдифь — потому, что ей было в тот момент на все плевать.  
Эван нервно кашлянул. Родители мгновенно повернулись на звук.  
— В общем... Завтра мы все уезжаем... — еле выдавил юноша. — Некроманты потребовали выдать им тебя, папа... Фелек решил, что надо наконец принимать меры, и теперь мы, скорее всего, будем воевать с Сообществом... Я уезжаю, в общем...  
Эван поскорее развернулся и вышел, боясь, как бы его не остановили с целью расспросить подробнее. Но никто и не собирался его останавливать. У родителей были более важные дела.

Сидя у окна и глядя на лес через узорчатую решетку, Аэн задумчиво помешивал вино в бокале. Прекрасная, полная свободы половина жизни кончилась. И вот он снова вернулся в свое королевство. И снова находился там, откуда сбежал давным-давно, надеясь никогда не вернуться. И снова шел на чужую войну.  
Жизнь его сложилась слишком странно. Почему-то привела к тому, чего он так старательно избегал с того дня, как встретил свою любовь.  
Он убил человека, который был его другом. Им так успешно удавалось скрывать это... Даже когда он взял себе его сына, оставшегося сиротой. Никто не догадался о том, что их связывало... Даже Эван никогда не питал к нему нежности. Он вряд ли считал эту жертву милостью. Скорее, она была для него наказанием...  
Истинная причина, по которой он бросил все и ушел в лес... Любовь? Или горечь и боль от того, что война заставила убить лучшего друга?  
Он никогда не говорил об этом. Об истинных причинах, почему покинул королевство и променял привилегии короля на тихий быт лесничего. Ему не позволили бы растить Эвана в королевстве темных. Он сделал это не ради жены и не ради Линды. Он сделал это ради друга, которого убил своими руками. В то время у него еще не было своих детей, и он не питал уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Он был готов положить свою жизнь к ногам новорожденного мальчишки. Стать ему отцом, которого его лишил.  
Он никогда не был готов признать, что под маской ледяного равнодушия скрывается добрая душа. И до последнего не признавал это даже перед самим собой. Его слова слишком расходились с действиями, противореча им. Только Вестер знал правду. Только Вестер понимал, что творится у него на душе. Только Вестер видел за ядовитыми словами отчаянное стремление помочь. И искупить тот ужасный поступок, поломавший все его планы и всю его жизнь.  
И вот снова война...  
Война... Тогда происходили ужасные вещи. Но было и то, что Аэн ни за что бы не отдал.

***

На роскошной кровати сидела девушка. Хрупкая, маленькая и беззащитная. При виде Аэна она испуганно вскочила. Правая щека ее была разодрана — видимо, теми, кто взял на себя ответственность доставить ее сюда. От этого зрелища на мгновение захлестнула ярость, но на лице осталось стабильное спокойствие. Аэн подошел к девушке и, не касаясь щеки, провел рукой по воздуху в нескольких сантиметрах от нее. Царапины мгновенно заросли. Но девушка отшатнулась. Аэн заметил слезу, выкатившуюся из ее чистого голубого глаза.  
— Не бойся меня, — негромко произнес он. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Успокойся.  
Слова прозвучали как-то неожиданно мягко, скорее, как просьба, а Аэн не привык просить. Раньше никогда не приходилось иметь дела с такими беззащитными существами. Он не растерялся, когда увидел, как солдаты волокут ее, отчаянно вырывающуюся и кричащую, в шатер. Остановил их и приказал доставить ее к себе. Но сейчас не очень хорошо понимал, что делать дальше. Жесткий и прямолинейный — он не был уверен, что сможет подобрать правильные слова для утешения пленной девушки, которая смотрит на него, как на врага.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, решив начать с банального знакомства.  
— Исида... — еле слышно прошептала девушка.  
— Светлая?  
Девушка кивнула. Она по-прежнему дрожала от страха. Немудрено.  
— Что же ты делала в гуще боя?  
— Я сбежала... Родители ушли на войну, а я... Бросить их... Не смогла...  
— Выходит, ослушалась родителей ради того, чтобы попасть прямиком в плен к темным?  
— Я не хотела... Я думала, что тоже смогу, как они...  
— Ты? Как те, кто потратил на это всю свою жизнь? Признаться, не думал, что среди светлых есть такие тщеславные и самонадеянные!  
Исида всхлипнула. Когда она сбегала на бой, то вряд ли думала, что в итоге ее отчитает пленивший некромант. Понимала ли она, на что идет? И что могло случиться, если бы он не остановил тех солдат? Что же теперь с ней делать, черт побери...  
— Твои родители, наверное, места себе сейчас не находят — надо же, их дочка решила сбежать на войну светлых и темных! Ай-ай-ай, как некультурно! — продолжал Аэн, сдаваясь и признавая, что из него хреновый утешитель. Что он совершенно не умеет взаимодействовать с глупыми инфантильными девчонками. Зато как же хорошо выходило издеваться и осуждать...  
Исида разрыдалась и уткнулась ему в грудь, заставив растеряться от неожиданности. Перемена в ее поведении потрясала. Никто никогда не искал у него утешения. Никто не доверял так, как эта светлая. Светлая... Такая наивная, ранимая. Готовая верить только потому, что он однажды помог...  
Он видел много светлых. Кто-то вызывал равнодушие, кто-то — раздражение. Но никогда не было этого сладкого жжения в груди, будто в ней проснулось что-то, о чем он всегда только смутно догадывался. Аэн прежде никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Словно в душе внезапно шевельнулось добро и сразу же затихло. Добро любили равнять с состраданием. Но сострадания было недостаточно. Оно работало на моральных принципах. На разумных доводах. А сейчас... Это было смутное чувство, а не четко оформленная мысль. И от него становилось хорошо.  
Некромант машинально прижал девушку к себе и легонько погладил по плечам. Та внезапно отшатнулась, как будто вдруг осознала, что перед ней темный. Аэн усмехнулся.  
— Я совсем не страшный. Разве что иногда...  
Исида вжалась в угол и круглыми глазами смотрела на него. Наверно, в ней боролись стереотипы и результат личных наблюдений. И она все еще ждала подвох.  
Аэн снова усмехнулся. Подошел к ней, двигаясь плавно и осторожно. Завораживая мягкими движениями. Бархатные черные глаза некроманта заставляли подчиняться его воле. Исида смотрела в них с ужасом, как смотрит человек, который понимает, что ему не преодолеть искушения дьявола, но не хочет отправляться в ад.  
Она казалась наивной дурой, неспособной критически мыслить. И все же увидела в нем спасителя. Она будто что-то этим доказала. Что-то безмерно важное. На краткий миг она перестала считать его врагом.  
Аэн приблизился и коснулся губами ее губ. И на этот раз стереотипы победили — уж черт знает, чего она испугалась. Рассказов о том, что некромант способен вытянуть жизнь через прикосновение? Страшилок о страшном темном короле, которому нельзя смотреть в глаза — иначе умрешь? Она вырвалась, царапнув по щеке. И только потом осознала, какая же это неслыханная дерзость. Снова сжалась, готовая разреветься. Ожидая расправы.  
— Я не ядовитый, — усмехнулся Аэн. — Боишься, да?  
Исида вдруг разозленно сдвинула брови. Подавшись вперед, обхватила руками за шею и поцеловала. Сама. Аэн потрясенно охнул. Сегодня он испытал множество новых ощущений. И, благодаря этой странной девушке, многое о себе узнал.  
— Добровольно целовать некроманта, только чтобы доказать ему, что ты крутая?.. Да, свет все темнеет и темнеет... — растерянно пробормотал он.  
Исида не отстранилась. Посмотрела на него совершенно ясным и уверенным взором. Как на нагло пристающего ровесника, а не могущественного темного врага. Это снова всколыхнуло в душе какое-то щемящее ощущение. И, желая удержать его, Аэн вновь припал к ее губам.  
Так они нашли друг друга. Свет и тьма. За спиной начались неодобрительные пересуды. Все стали коситься, но пока ничего не смели предпринимать. Когда он женился на светлой, его наконец практически прямым текстом назвали предателем — господи, как же угнетало быть окруженным идиотами. Он был предателем вовсе не потому, что женился на ком-то не одобряемом обществом. А потому, что поперся на эту войну совсем не по своей воле и никогда не хотел сражаться за отвратительные расистские идеалы. Если бы не сделка... Если бы не долг...

Рассвет. Тоненькие лучики солнца проникали в комнату, освещая обитель тьмы. Начало нового дня. Теперь такое радостное. Тьма, нашедшая в себе свет.  
Аэн встал из-за стола и наглухо задернул шторы. Помня вчерашний разговор с Себастьяном, он действительно тревожился за свою дальнейшую судьбу, а главное, за судьбу своей жены. Его предательство рано или поздно повлечет за собой изгнание. И тогда он станет врагом всем своим теперешним друзьям.  
Жизнь никогда еще не казалась такой фальшивой. И почему он не задумывался об этом раньше? Почему решил, что выкрутится из любой ситуации? В итоге это привело к тому, что он оказался погребен под тонной дерьма.  
«Тьма в тебе — уже не тьма», — угрожающе заявил Себастьян при последнем разговоре.  
«Сам знаю, Себастьян! Сам знаю!», — огрызнулся Аэн тогда. Как же он ненавидел оперировать этими абстрактными понятиями, за которыми каждый видел что-то свое.  
Он уселся обратно за стол, но тут же снова вскочил и стал нарезать круги по комнате. В голову настойчиво лезли мысли о будущем. Сейчас он находился в собственном замке и ощущал себя хоть мало-мальски защищенным. Но вскоре пришлось бы возвращаться на войну...  
Принять окончательное решение помогла случайность. Запланированная кем-то другим много лет назад.  
Буквально неделю спустя он самолично отправился на разведку. И в тот злополучный день повстречал старого друга, которого не видел больше года. Странное место встречи... Они пили вдали от разбитого лагеря и всю ночь говорили о чем угодно, но только не о войне. Вестер рассказал о своем новорожденном сыне, Аэн о новообретенной любви.  
Рассвет развеял их грезы. Это были последние часы перед кошмаром.  
Аэн не понимал, какого черта Вестер бросился тогда на защиту рядовому солдату. Он не хотел убивать его! Долг вел на войну их обоих. И ни одному из них на самом деле не хотелось там находиться.  
Тот светлый атаковал, мстя за своего командира. Аэн снес ему голову одним ударом — для этого не понадобилась даже магия. И, перешагнув через бездыханное тело, бросился к лучшему другу. Опустился перед ним на колени, не в силах поверить, что действительно сделал это. Что своими руками убил его.  
Он взял его на руки и переместился в лесную чащу, так далеко от любых людей, как только мог. Никто не должен был помешать...  
Но он не смог воскресить его. Не смог, потому что Вестер не был мертв. И он оставил его там, в лесу, до тех пор, пока все не вернулось бы на свои места. До того дня, пока друг вновь не открыл бы глаза. И в том же лесу поселился сам.  
Виктор никогда не желал вникать в разборки магов. Он не слишком доверял любому из них. Но Аэн был другом отца. А отец хотел, чтобы Эвана растил маг.  
Никто не сказал ему правду. Эван не должен был знать ни о чем. Мальчишка не смог бы осмыслить и принять такую трагедию... Даже Вестер понимал это. Поэтому, зная, что ему предначертана смерть, строго-настрого запретил Виктору говорить о ней больше, чем следовало.

Тот день запомнился Аэну чуть ярче, чем остальные. Эван был не таким уж ребенком — двенадцатилетним пареньком, уже неплохо управляющимся с оружием и худо-бедно обученным магии. Но продолжал влипать в неприятности...  
Они с Линдой часто убегали в лес. Опасность Аэн чуял за многие мили, поэтому отпускал их по первой просьбе. Им ничего не грозило, а чем они занимались наедине, ему было плевать. Как вышло, что они наткнулись на место, где он оставил Вестера?.. Спустя годы Аэн так и не смог понять. Он так тщательно защитил его магией... Его просто невозможно было обнаружить! И все же им удалось...  
Как вышло, что Эван все понял?.. Как вышло, что он возненавидел в ту же секунду?.. Когда мальчишка высказался, когда выразил свою боль и отчаяние, когда гнев объял его, и он был готов убить своего опекуна на месте, Аэн впервые ударил его, не совладав с собой. Растерявшись, испугавшись того, что произошло. Ведь как он мог объяснить ребенку, что стал убийцей не по собственной воле...  
Он помнил, как завизжала Линда, как Эван хмуро посмотрел на него исподлобья, утирая с подбородка кровь. В его глазах была совсем не детская ненависть. И темный король некромантов испугался этого взгляда. Он ранил куда сильнее, чем сталь меча.  
И все же он жил с этим дальше, стерев им обоим память. Делая вид, что ничего не случилось. Но знал, что когда-нибудь снова придется заглянуть в эти глаза, полные жгучей ненависти. И когда-нибудь Вестер и сам посмотрит на него так...

Он похоронил лучшего друга. А после, через года, пришлось хоронить жену.  
Никто не собирался приходить к нему на могилу. Никому не было дела до женщины, разлагающейся в чистом поле. О ней знали лишь двое — убийца и свидетель убийства, по недоразумению назвавшийся «секундант».  
Аэн разрыл собственную могилу, чтобы взглянуть на свои останки. Это было забавно — смотреть на мертвого себя. И понимать, что он все еще жив.  
Жив. Черт побери, жив. А все остальное не имело значения.  
Он свалил в могилу тело жены и забросал землей, не переставая думать о том, что пережил самого себя. Победил смерть. По-настоящему победил. Эта магия работала. Было так важно это доказать — хоть он и не понимал, почему.  
— Рожденный во тьме никогда больше туда не вернется, — пообещал он, закидывая на плечо лопату и весело усмехаясь. — Смерть никогда больше не победит.

Вестер Реймонд... Эван Байзерд. Под этим именем он существовал. Никто не знал, кто он на самом деле. Смерть не приходила за бессмертным Эваном Байзердом. Она пришла за Вестером Реймондом.  
Эван и Линда сбежали, едва это случилось. Тело друга еще даже не успело остыть, когда Аэн подошел к нему и опустился рядом. Они остались вдвоем. Наконец остались вдвоем.  
Всю жизнь они были такими разными. Угрюмый Вестер вечно уходил в себя, подолгу размышляя, ничего не смыслил в отношениях с людьми и любил говорить лишь об одном — о своем тщеславии. Аэн же — веселый, харизматичный, умеющий очаровывать, мог поддержать любую беседу. Тьма лишь придавала ему дополнительный шарм. Достижение магических высот ради власти и влияния не слишком его интересовало. Он воспринимал самосовершенствование как неотъемлемую часть своего пути и не придавал ей особого значения. Слишком разные, они всегда находили общие точки соприкосновения. Только войне удалось внести в их отношения разлад.  
После происшествия с Эваном Аэн решил, что до конца будет носить свою маску темного некроманта, безразличного к чувствам других. Слишком уж ранила ненависть... Лгать было проще. Всем. И самому себе.  
Но сейчас он плакал, сжав в ладони руку лучшего друга. Друга, который теперь уж точно был мертв. Который ненавидел его...  
— Prestos inigo tu retser, — шепнул Аэн, кладя ладонь ему на грудь и прикрывая глаза. — Плевать, что мертв, ты услышишь.

***

Аэн отставил бокал и устало зарылся пятерней в длинную челку, спадающую на глаза. Он убил Вестера.  
И он же воскресил.  
Долг был возвращен.

— Я... Это... — нервно начала Линда, неловко протискиваясь в комнату. — Это... Ну...  
Вестер приподнялся и сел, обращая к ней лицо. Как же жутко он выглядел... Как же неудобно было притаскиваться к искалеченному инвалиду с праздными разговорами... Она ведь даже не знала, с чего начать.  
— Вы как? — нервно спросила она, не придумав ничего лучше. Осознавая, что все равно вряд ли сможет сказать что-нибудь ободряющее. И осторожно уселась рядом. Было не по себе.  
— Ты зря отказалась меня убивать, — заявил Вестер, мгновенно заставив ошарашенно заглохнуть. — Посохом меня все равно не вышло бы убить.  
— Так это че теперь, я во всем виновата? — выпалила Линда прежде, чем подумала. А потом испытала нестерпимое желание взять свои слова назад.  
— Ты не виновата, — спокойно отозвался маг. — Но реальность сложилась бы иначе, сделай ты другой выбор.  
— Я не убийца, — мрачно буркнула Линда. Уж в чем-в чем, а в этом она осталась твердо убеждена. — И вы сами сказали мне, что посохом вас можно убить.  
— Если бы ты знала, что я не умру от этого, ты бы все равно не стала?  
— Да. Мало ли что.  
Вестер вдруг усмехнулся.  
— Ты так похожа на своего отца.  
Это она ожидала услышать меньше всего.  
Наверное, стоило задать этот вопрос раньше. Еще в самом начале. Но тогда казалось, что все успеется. Что все еще впереди.  
— Каким вы знали моего отца?  
— Жизнерадостным, — улыбнулся Вестер. Со странной теплотой. А ведь еще недавно они ругались и били друг другу морды... Линда давно уже перестала что-либо понимать. — Целеустремленным. Мы как-то гостили на болотах у одного старика. Так он каждое утро вставал ни свет ни заря и отправлялся на пробежку. Он вообще вечно куда-то бежал. Не спешил, но и не тормозил, как я. Просто брал от жизни все, что мог. Ему никогда не было скучно и тоскливо. Мне порой хотелось этому научиться. Он будто вовсе не ведал сомнений. Иначе относился к совершенным ошибкам. Он никогда не сдавался. А я чувствую, что сдаюсь. Что у меня больше нет сил идти вперед. Потому что меня лишили возможности повернуть назад.  
«А вы нойте поменьше», — хотела посоветовать Линда, но тактично промолчала.  
— Это он вернул меня к жизни, — признался Вестер. Да черт бы его побрал... — Он сидел рядом, когда я очнулся. Его огорчило твое недоверие. Ты ушла, ничего ему не сказав...  
— Эван так решил, — буркнула Линда, отворачиваясь. Вестер не мог видеть ее. Но все равно отчаянно хотелось забиться в норку и сгореть там от стыда. — Мне было не до того, чтобы что-то решать. Он говорил, что все темные одинаковые. Что мне безопаснее держаться от них подальше. А я дура, у меня не было сил тогда ему возразить.  
— Аэн правда состоит в Сообществе. Так вышло.  
— Как вышло?!  
— Так же, как у тебя.  
Да уж... Похоже, она действительно была копией отца. Ее развели только на разовое недоубийство. А на какой крючок подцепили его?  
— И что теперь? — мрачно поинтересовалась Линда. — Что мне делать? Если я хочу быть рядом с ним, мне предать свои принципы и переться к темным? Или забить и воевать на стороне светлых против родного отца? Или вообще уехать в человеческий город и построить карьеру модели? Дядь, че за дерьмо вы наворотили, а?  
— Мне жаль.  
Это все, что он мог сказать? Сраное «мне жаль»? Неужели он правда не понимал, сколько жизней сломала эта бесконечная война?  
— Ты, блять, хочешь повернуть назад, — процедила Линда, с трудом сдерживая слезы. — А я, блять, не хочу? Я хочу вернуться в лес. В хижину в глуши. Туда, где мои родители живы, а ты мертв. Где отец будит спозаранку и гонит на зарядку. Где катает на мотоцикле до деревни и позволяет гулять там до ночи, а потом везет назад. Где мы плаваем в озере. Где с мамой плетем венки. А потом она надевает один на отца и смеется... Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу вас всех, сраные маги, вы все у меня отобрали. У меня все было хорошо, пока вы не приперлись. Это и твоя вина. Лучше бы ты сдох. Лучше бы вы все сдохли. Я буду бороться за отца. И если ради него мне придется убить сотню таких как ты — я убью.  
Вестер по-прежнему улыбался. Так светло и печально. Даже не пытаясь спорить.  
— Он был бы рад услышать, что ты так любишь его.  
Линда пружинисто вскочила и, громко хлопнув дверью, вышла прочь. Хотелось прореветься в одиночестве. А Вестер, похоже, все равно не мог сказать ничего путного. И ни в одно место не уперлось его долбанное «мне жаль».

— Нет, ну скажи, зачем тебе понадобилось туда ехать? — напирала Юдифь, нервно застегивая мужу рубашку. — Ну вот чем, чем ты им поможешь? Нет, ну ты мне скажи, чем?  
Вестер отмалчивался, справедливо полагая, что ни один аргумент в данном случае не будет сочтен убедительным. Юдифь и не ждала его ответа.  
— Нет, чтобы дома сидеть, восстанавливаться, он сейчас, видите ли, поедет в войнушку играть! — продолжала она. — Да тебя там сразу убьют! Ты вообще о чем думаешь?  
Вестер не сдержался от грустного вздоха.  
— Да ты на себя посмотри! — убеждала жена. — Не можешь? А как ты на врага смотреть собрался? Как, я тебя спрашиваю? А?  
— Лучше бы мы с тобой не мирились... — застонал Вестер. — Правильно говорил Аэн — женщина хороша, когда видишься с ней раз в год!  
— Да твой Аэн вообще некромант! Они там все такие! Ни любви у них, ни добра!  
— А в том, что ты мне в который раз повторяешь, что я дурак, есть любовь?!  
— Да, есть! Я, между прочим, о тебе волнуюсь!  
— Нам пора! — оборвал бессмысленную дискуссию Вестер, наколдовал себе черные очки, чтобы не было видно того, что осталось от глаз, и вышел из комнаты. Юдифь бросилась за ним, продолжая сердито ворчать.  
Эван сначала тоже протестовал против того, чтобы отец отправился с ними, но потом понял, что это бессмысленно. Разве не ради этого он вообще отдавал душу? Это в первую очередь была его личная война.  
Некромантам нужен был лишь Вестер. Светлые отчетливо понимали это. И все они — даже те, кто поливал грязью — вышли, чтобы защитить его. Сотни воинов обнажили свои мечи ради него. Сотни лихорадочно вспоминали боевые заклинания. Но удача улыбнулась тьме...  
Численное превосходство оказалось на стороне противника. После недолгой битвы армия светлых была полностью разбита, а выживших взяли в плен. Пала в той битве и Юдифь. Она не смогла оставить его, не смогла послать одного на верную смерть. И он снова ее потерял...  
В плен взяли только четверых — Вестера, Эвана, Линду и Фелека, пока формально числящегося главным, ибо Вестер, лишившийся души, никаких прав на свой пост уже не имел. У Линды сразу же отобрали посох. Безоружных пленников доставили в огромный зал, в котором когда-то мыли полы дети короля. А за столом сидели старые знакомые... Аэн, Себастьян, Райна, еще с десяток мрачно одетых личностей с хмурыми рожами. Главный совет производил впечатление клуба анонимных неудачников.  
— Прибьют! — драматическим шепотом сообщила Линда Эвану. Не было уже ни страха, ни горечи. Жизнь превратилась в блядский цирк, а они просто передислоцировались на сцену и приняли участие в представлении вместо того, чтобы и дальше сидеть в первом ряду.  
— Не-а, — возразил светлый маг. — Пытать будут.  
Фелек закатил глаза.  
— Неужели в данной ситуации самое приемлемое занятие — спорить на идиотские темы?!  
Только Вестер молчал. И никто не мог догадаться, о чем он думает.  
— Ну что, Райна? — подал голос Аэн. Непоколебимая усмешка украшала его лицо. — Что с ними делать будем?  
— Что хочешь делай, только Вестера не трогай, — отозвалась демоница. — Он мне еще пока нужен.  
— Вот папаша, блин! — с досадой шепнула Линда Эвану. — Вот гаденыш!  
Это все совсем не казалось спектаклем. Поле битвы было усыпано реальными мертвецами. Имело ли значение, по какой причине они умерли? Она отказалась убивать даже под страхом смерти. А отец не захотел помешать этой бойне. Ну и пошел он нахуй, старый дурак!  
Светлый маг уныло кивнул. Другого от некроманта он и не ожидал.  
— С вашего позволения, я пойду, — усмехнулась Райна, вставая из-за стола. — На свидание с Вестером.  
Она увела его прочь. Фелек, Эван и Линда остались без командующего. Помощи ждать можно было только от Вестера. Но какая помощь от слепого без души?  
— Ну, что скажешь, дочь моя? — обратился к Линде Аэн. — Готова ли ты примкнуть к нам?  
— Я? — заорала Линда. — Я?! Да чтоб тебе люстра на башку грохнулась! Морда сволочная! Пошел ты!..  
Аэн радостно заулыбался.  
— А ругается-то как! Слушать приятно! Вот это характер! Сразу видно семейную черту!  
— Пошел к черту! — заявила Линда. — Чтоб из тебя дьявол душу вынул! Чтоб ты сдох! Чтоб из тебя черти коврик сделали! Чтоб об тебя ноги вытирали!  
Эван было обалдел, но потом присоединился, сознавая, что хоть перед смертью надо оторваться на полную катушку. Фелек грустно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а потом и сам пришел к тому же выводу, что и сын командира, и тоже присоединился к весело ругающейся компании. Ему тоже было, что сказать Сообществу.  
— Да меня из-за вас жена бросила! — укоризненно заявил он. — Вот и кто вы после этого, а?  
— Гады-ы! — радостно подхватила Линда.  
А Эван от удивления онемел. Он и не представлял, что у Фелека могла когда-то быть жена, которая его к тому же еще и бросила.

Комната напоминала тюремную камеру — маленькую и темную. Без единого окна. Она походила на просторный гроб. Какое прекрасное место, чтобы умереть...  
— А знаешь, я ведь должна сказать тебе спасибо, — усмехнулась Райна, прислоняясь к стене и с наслаждением созерцая искалеченного Вестера. Поверженного, сломленного. Неспособного ничего изменить. — Ведь это ты помог мне взойти на пост главы Сообщества. И я могу не жертвовать своей жизнью, убивая тебя. Теперь это возможно сделать кому угодно, чем угодно и как угодно.  
— И ты считаешь, что выиграешь что-то от моего убийства? — мрачно поинтересовался маг.  
— Что-то для почти что трупа ты слишком разговорчив, — издевательски заметила Райна. Она испытывала искренне удовольствие, чувствуя себя хозяйкой положения. А потому впала в ступор, услышав внезапное:  
— Ты врешь.  
— А?  
— Ты хотела править вместе с ним.  
— Что дает тебе право...  
— Ты его любишь. Умри — и вы встретитесь. Или тебе страшно?  
Он издевался. Он лучше всех знал, что за чертой — только небытие. И это не могло быть не страшно. Это было жутчайшим кошмаром. Для всех. Даже для тех, кто хотел умереть.  
Как он умудрялся даже сейчас взирать на нее свысока? Глупый, самовлюбленный гордец. Она мечтала убить его сотни, тысячи раз, лишь бы увидеть, как он падет, как начнет каяться и умолять. А он не встал на колени, даже будучи обреченным. И одной фразой будто поставил на колени ее саму.  
Райну била дрожь. Вестер усмехался. Рванувшись вперед, она вонзила ему в сердце нож и, оставив распростертое на полу тело, скорее выбежала прочь.  
Она похоронила Вестера Реймонда давным-давно. Но он вернулся, чтобы дважды умереть от ее руки.

Новая смерть оказалась совершенно не похожа на предыдущую. Сейчас прежний алгоритм был нарушен. Вестер обнаружил, что стоит в непонятном пространстве, сотканном из огня. Это было похоже на сон. Странный сон. Будто бы он вовсе не был мертв...  
— Ты пришел...  
Вестер мгновенно обернулся. Позади него на троне из синего пламени сидел юноша с золотыми волосами. Он ласково и немного игриво улыбался, подперев рукой подбородок и закинув ногу на ногу.  
«Бог?!.. » — мелькнуло в голове Вестера прежде, чем он рухнул на колени. Юноша подошел и подал ему руку.  
— Встань, Вестер. Не бойся меня.  
С трепетом опираясь на руку Бога, Вестер поднялся и обнаружил, что тот ниже на полголовы. Хотя уверенность и всесилие, пылавшие в его глазах, остановили бы и великана.  
— Хочешь о чем-нибудь попросить меня, Вестер? — тепло улыбнулся Бог. — Я сделаю то, что ты захочешь.  
— Я хочу свою душу... — прошептал маг, даже не подумав. Над этим желанием не думают.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бог и протянул раскрытую ладонь, на которой пульсировала голубая песчинка, переливающаяся и искрящаяся, как звезда. — Бери.  
— Ты можешь обходить любые законы? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Вестер, принимая бесценный дар. Внутри разлилось тепло, заполняя пустоту. Тьма отступила. Смерть теперь показалась бесконечно далекой. Вечность снова ждала впереди.  
— Нет, не все, — покачал головой Бог. — Я не могу нарушать свободу воли. Идти наперекор мысли своих созданий. Потому что не хочу. Поэтому не стану. Но ты стремишься назад. Тебе нужна помощь. Ты больше ни о чем не хочешь попросить?  
— Я хочу жить. Я хочу снова быть бессмертным.  
— Хорошо. Я отпущу тебя назад. Только не забывай меня. Заходи иногда. Тебе доступ сюда открыт.  
Как же безмерно Вестер был благодарен. Но напоследок хотелось задать еще один вопрос. Фундаментально важный. Ответ на который мог бы все изменить.  
— Неужели все так просто — сказал, получил? Неужели этот путь мог быть таким легким? Неужели все то время, что я провел за познанием истины, было потрачено впустую?  
Бог загадочно улыбнулся.  
— На этот вопрос ты сам найдешь ответ, Вестер. Ты можешь ответить на любые вопросы. Я не дал тебе ничего, что ты не смог бы дать себе сам.  
Хотелось сказать: «Но это ведь Звезда Истины. Сюда приходят за истиной. Почему ты говоришь, что каждый определяет ее для себя сам?».  
— Я знал властелина реальности, который побывал здесь, — вместо этого произнес Вестер. — Который унес отсюда больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Ты любишь своих детей не одинаково? По какому принципу ты одаряешь тех, кто приходит к тебе?  
— Каждый берет с собой столько, сколько может унести, — ответил Бог все с той же доброжелательностью. Будто не заметил скрытого упрека.  
— А если я могу унести больше, чем ты дал? — с вызовом спросил Вестер. Тщеславие не ведало границ. Но за это не последовало ни наказания, ни награды.  
— Что ищешь, все с собой несешь, — улыбнулся Бог. — Ступай. Возвращайся иногда. Мы с тобой о многом могли бы поговорить.  
Вестер поколебался мгновение, но потом все же тихо добавил, не сумев удержать это в себе:  
— Когда я нахожусь рядом с тобой, у меня возникает такое странное чувство... Как будто не ты породил меня, а мы — единое целое...  
— Мы и есть единое целое, Вестер, — с улыбкой подтвердил Бог, шагая вперед и заключая в объятия. — Ты и я...

Рот мертвеца расплылся в ухмылке, пальцы выдернули из сердца нож. Дверь в тесную гробницу была закрыта, но это не смогло остановить Вестера. Огромная каменная стена рассыпалась пеплом под его взглядом. Такой силы он не чувствовал в себе никогда в жизни. Такой решимости двигаться вперед.  
Вновь увидев отца живым и зрячим, Эван едва не хлопнулся в обморок. Вестер, будто и не заметив никого из тех, кто находился в зале, целеустремленно направился прямо к Аэну. Некромант поднялся со стула, неуверенно усмехаясь. Единственным, в чем выражался его страх, было нервное подрагивание пальцев. Вестер кинулся на Аэна, и они покатились по полу.  
— Я дал тебе шанс не для этого, — прозвучал в сознании грустный голос.  
В комнате из ниоткуда возник Бог. Вестер от неожиданности отпустил Аэна и вскочил. Все вокруг замерло. Разговор с Богом происходил вне времени и пространства. В каком-то странном, ином бытии.  
— Значит, самое важное для тебя — отомстить? — с печалью продолжал Бог. — Мне жаль, Вестер. Я надеялся на тебя. Надеялся, что ты, проживший столько жизней, поймешь, что после всего этого ненависть не имеет значения. Ты винишь его в своих поражениях. В смертях, которые ты сам мог предотвратить. Ты не смог простить, даже когда он вернул тебя к жизни. Хотя когда-то вы объединились, чтобы возродить единство. Чтобы закончить эру разделения на свет и тьму.  
— И что ты теперь со мной сделаешь? — мрачно спросил маг. Да, он не простил. Не за войну. Не за смерти. За то, что Аэн украл ту часть жизни, которую больше всего хотелось прожить.  
— Я не караю, Вестер. Жаль, что ты этого не понял. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь — я все тебе дам, только если ты отречешься от ненависти. Если станешь творцом, а не разрушителем.  
— Все? — усмехнулся Вестер. — Даже если то, о чем я попрошу, противоречит вселенским законам?  
— Только твоя ненависть им противоречит. Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь сказать. Тебе не дана власть над временем. Но многие хотели бы ей обладать. Вестер, подумай, этого ли ты хочешь?  
— Да!  
— Может, все-таки стоит подумать? Осознать прошлые ошибки, чтобы новая реальность стала раем...  
— Да! Да, да, да! Я ждал этого восемнадцать лет!  
— Не обманывай себя, Вестер. Ты ждал этого всю жизнь.  
— Тогда к чему этот допрос? Я мечтал об этом восемнадцать лет, пока бездвижно лежал в могиле! Считаешь, я мог ошибаться?  
— А ты считаешь, что нет?  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Результат, Вестер. Ты уверен, что это твоя истина?  
— Что ты видишь во мне такого, что заставляет тебя сомневаться?  
— Гордыня, Вестер.  
Маг усмехнулся.  
— Гордыня? Может быть, просветишь меня тогда, что я чувствовал, будучи беспомощным? Что я чувствовал, когда разговаривал с Эваном? Когда обнимал его? Когда Юдифь сказала, что все еще любит меня?  
Бог улыбнулся.  
— Цени это, Вестер. Это единственное, что смогло сделать тебя счастливым. Хорошо. Если ты твердо решил, я больше ничего не имею против. Иди навстречу реальности, которую сотворила твоя мысль.

Тонкие струйки дождя стекают по крыше. Из-за туч пробивается лучик света. Вокруг такая тишь, что слышно, как далеко в лесу поют птицы. Прекрасная безмятежность. Она поселяла такое умиротворение в душе.  
— Вестер, мы в лес идем! Ты с нами? — окликнул звонкий голос.  
Маг оторвался от медитации и обернулся. Юдифь смотрела на него и лукаво улыбалась. Он тоже улыбнулся в ответ, но ответил:  
— Нет. Я занят.  
— Чем? — засмеялась Юдифь. — Хорошо, когда тебе надоест, присоединяйся! Мы недалеко!  
Жена умчалась, и Вестер задумчиво посмотрел на небо. Где-то там, в бесконечной дали, в космическом пространстве застыла Звезда Истины. Обитель того, кто подарил новую жизнь...  
— Ты дал мне возможность прожить эти восемнадцать лет заново. О большем я не мог и мечтать. Но неужели моя мечта правда оказалась способна изменить реальность?  
— Какие еще тебе нужны доказательства? — удивился Бог, откликаясь на зов.  
— Да нет... Мне больше вообще ничего не нужно...  
Легкий ветерок погладил по щеке. Словно невесомое прикосновение свыше. Словно еще один бесценный дар небес.  
Вестер усмехнулся.  
— Мне жаль, что ты не рядом...  
— Но ведь я рядом. Все, что вокруг тебя, и ты сам — это я.  
— И все же...  
Казалось, что этого недостаточно. Просто ощущать присутствие. Хотелось проводить вместе время. Гулять по лесу, разговаривать, глядя в глаза, веселиться в большой компании среди семьи. Да в конце концов, банально играть в карты и пить...  
— Эй, Вестер! — окликнул другой голос, так хорошо знакомый в той реальности и такой ненавистный...  
— Что, Аэн?  
Некромант ухмыльнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
— Ты чего не со всеми? Стоишь тут один. Скучно тебе, нет? В картишки перебросимся? «Кровь дьявола» хлебнем...  
— Не-е, — быстро отказался Вестер. — Я эту вашу некромажью гадость не пью!  
— Чего так? — разочаровался Аэн. — А, ладно! Пойду с Витькой водки выпью!  
Шаркая тяжелыми сапогами, Аэн пошел месить грязь во двор. Вестер посмотрел ему вслед и покачал головой. Через минуту некромант вернулся и заявил:  
— Там вон дети наши бегут.  
— В каком смысле «наши»? — осведомился Вестер. Аэн отмахнулся.  
— Небось опять в лес целоваться ходили. Все, я пошел пить.  
Вестер усмехнулся. К нему подбежали счастливые и промокшие Эван с Линдой. Он улыбнулся, увидев их радостные улыбки. Эван подался вперед и обнял, а Линда положила голову на плечо, прижавшись с другого бока. Вестер гладил их по волосам, и на душе было так тепло и спокойно. Все стало, как должно. Все стало хорошо.  
«Да, ты прав... — думал он, храня на лице светлую улыбку. — Ты рядом... Все вокруг — это творение твоей мысли... Спасибо тебе... Спасибо, Бог... Спасибо...»  
Созидание победило. Проклятый искатель истины сделал выбор и избрал путь творца.


	14. Глава 14. Бог лжи

История, рассказанная Виктором, была странной. Она напоминала красивую поучительную сказку. В нее сложно было поверить. Впрочем... За последний год Рей видел столько удивительного. Он жил с демоном, который играл с реальностью, слушал его истории, видел свое детство в окружении почти счастливой семьи...  
Его мать оказалась тьмой. Сущностью, которой боялся даже Астарот. А отец... Отец был совсем не таким, как в той реальности. Он совсем не любил его. Может быть, всего этого просто не могло быть? Может быть, Астарот просто лгал?  
В этой тюрьме никому не было до него дела. Никто не рвался освободить его, никто не хотел помочь. Рядом оказался только немощный и совершенно бесполезный старик...  
Рей стиснул голову руками, зажимая ее между колен. От тоски и безысходности хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Тусклый огонь фонаря совсем не спасал от пронзающего холода. На глаза неумолимо наворачивались слезы. Не сдержавшись, демон начал тихо всхлипывать.  
— Если бы мне дали возможность переписать реальность, — тихо пробубнил он, покрепче укутываясь в тонкую куртку, — я никогда и ни за что не полетел бы в этот чертов космос! Лучше бы я остался с Астаротом... Или с братом... Я даже не знаю, что с ним теперь...  
Виктор пожал плечами, безразлично глядя на юношу. Он пытался проявить сочувствие, но понимал, что парень обречен, и нет смысла лишний раз его обнадеживать. Со своей участью он уже успел смириться.  
— Мало кто в силах управиться со своей судьбой, — усмехнулся он. — Так уж устроено.  
— Я знаю того, кто может, — злобно прошипел Рей. — И я на грани того, чтобы снова о чем-то его просить.  
— Это единственное спасение отсюда, — насмешливо отозвался старец.  
Прикрыв глаза, он откинулся на стену, растягивая губы в спокойную улыбку. Его жизнь текла не здесь, и сейчас он вернулся туда, где было что-то кроме вечной тьмы и липких стен.  
Рей застонал и стиснул виски — их заломило от боли. Внезапно нахлынувшие воспоминания, принадлежащие вовсе не ему, заставили дрожь пробежаться по телу. Из этой тюрьмы был выход... Он находился в ней, а не она в нем!  
С усилием поднявшись и растирая окоченевшие конечности, Рей побрел к каменной двери, контуры которой смутно проступали на стене и были едва заметны.  
«Я смогу, — уговаривал он себя, пытаясь нащупать на двери хоть какое-то слабое место. — Я знаю, что смогу. Я убегу, и все это останется позади. Это не часть меня, это все равно останется в прошлом».  
Спустя полчаса безрезультатных попыток дверь тяжело отъехала в сторону. Но радоваться было рано. Оказавшиеся за ней люди скрутили Рея и повели куда-то. Ослабший, он не мог найти сил, чтобы сопротивляться. С трудом давался каждый шаг, когда они волокли его по коридорам. Но вот вдали показался свет...  
День на этой планете был странным. Сквозь плотный туман кое-как пробивался тусклый голубоватый свет. Повсюду царили сумерки, и, кажется, это был максимум, на который был способен Иварлидрей.  
«Идиоты», — мрачно думал Рей, когда его привязывали к столбу. Рядом маячил какой-то тощий паренек с мордашкой маньяка и зажженным факелом в руке.  
Демон терпеливо ждал, пока его соизволят начать жечь на костре. Десятки заинтересованно пялящихся маньячин нетерпеливо покрикивали на парнишку с факелом. Тот что-то растерянно блеял в ответ, но ждал команды инквизитора. Когда пламя наконец коснулось тела, Рей стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать от дикой боли. Это пламя было совсем не так ласково с ним, как пламя Астарота... Но и оно сослужило весьма неплохую службу.  
Когда сгорели веревки, демон распахнул крылья, собирая последние силы, чтобы взлететь. Рваные движения дались с трудом, но все же удалось подняться над толпой, с завороженным ужасом наблюдающей за вознесением грешника. Вскоре тот скрылся в тумане, а люди наперебой загалдели между собой, обсуждая увиденное.  
Корабль... Оставалось только найти корабль!  
Устав кружить над лесом, Рей приземлился на знакомые болота, пытаясь понять, куда же ему идти. Одежда висела на нем лохмотьями, сил на исцеление не было, и даже поход через лес и топи дико выматывал. К тому же, снова становилось темно...  
Демон взвыл от отчаяния. Сколько ему еще здесь плутать?! Сколько еще он будет пленником этой гребаной планеты?! Что, если он снова попадется инквизиторам?! Идея с апокалипсисом уже не казалась такой уж плохой...  
Чертыхнувшись, Рей вдруг напрягся, заслышав вдали какой-то непривычный шорох. Настороженно оглядываясь, он попятился и бросился бежать. Что бы это ни было, сталкиваться с новым сюрпризом Иварлидрея не хотелось.  
Не пробежав и ста метров, демон рухнул как подкошенный, свалившись в воду и подняв тучу брызг. Все, что успело мелькнуть перед глазами — зубастая морда хищного существа. После по лицу прошлись стальные когти, а плечо резануло ужасной болью. Зверь вцепился в него, вонзая клыки в ослабшие мускулы. Издав истошный вопль, Рей почти потерял сознание. Укушенный космической тварью на пути к звездолету, он начинал порядком уставать от специфического чувства юмора этой планеты. Бороться за жизнь уже не хотелось. Приятно было бы закрыть отяжелевшие веки и просто уснуть.  
Рей уже почти ничего не соображал, когда тварь начала обретать очертания человека. Когда этот человек подхватил на руки и понес. По пути демон окончательно отключился.  
Стоило открыть глаза, перед ними явственно обозначился потолок чьего-то жилища. Оглядевшись, Рей понял, что попал в весьма неплохое место. В сравнении с недавней тюрьмой оно было просто идеальным. Не слишком богато обставленная, но уютная комнатушка свидетельствовала о явном гостеприимстве хозяев. Если, конечно, его приволокли сюда не затем, чтобы съесть...  
Попытавшись сесть, демон испытал какое-то непривычное ощущение. Поняв, в чем его причина, он почувствовал пугающий ужас.  
Он совсем не мог пошевелить правой рукой. Плечо было кем-то заботливо перебинтовано, но...  
Рей взвыл от отчаяния, ударив кулаком в стену. Удар пришелся по покрывалу с забавным узором, которое почему-то висело на стене. Лесные зверята беззаботно сидели вокруг костра возле своего домика. Похоже, им единственным было здесь хорошо.  
Сдавленно застонав, демон упал лицом в подушку, кусая ее от бессильной злости. Как же рано он понадеялся, что все наконец позади...  
— Успокойся, — посоветовал кто-то.  
Нервно вскинув голову и напрягшись, готовый к атаке, Рей увидел того, кто принес сюда. Молодой, но уже абсолютно седой мужчина в темном плаще смотрел на него почти бесцветными жутковатыми глазами, совершенно не выражающими враждебности. Демон чувствовал себя на грани срыва и наконец решил дать себе волю, сорвавшись на том, кто показался безобидным.  
Он высказал все — начиная от несправедливой судьбы брошенного сироты и заканчивая своим полетом в космос. Его терпеливо слушали, не перебивая. Только когда Рей закончил, сорвавшись на истеричный визг, и наконец замолк, новый знакомый подошел к нему и осмотрел пораненное плечо.  
— Я Бальтасар, — представился он как ни в чем не бывало. — Теперь-то я все о тебе знаю, а тогда, в лесу, я решил, что ты инквизитор. Извини, я не хотел.  
— Ты оборотень? — хмуро спросил демон. Едва не сорвав голос от крика, теперь он мог только хрипеть.  
— Я маг.  
«Любят же маги селиться где ни попадя, — раздраженно думал Рей, пока Бальтасар теребил его руку. — Вот бы их и правда инквизиторы сожгли».  
— У меня редко бывают гости, — произнес маг немного виновато. — Тем более, с других планет. У нас тут, знаешь ли, и кресло на колесиках теперь считается оплотом мракобесия. Такие вот очень средние века, понимаешь ли. А тут ты — инопланетянин. Мне и в голову такое не могло прийти.  
— Что с моей рукой? — огрызнулся демон, перебивая.  
Бальтасар пожал плечами.  
— Люди от этого обычно умирают.  
— Ты что, ядовитый?! — прошипел Рей, не обрадовавшись этой новости.  
Маг растерянно вздохнул.  
— Ну да.  
— Поскорее бы убраться с этой чертовой планеты, — выругался демон, вырывая руку у Бальтасара и пытаясь соорудить из остатков майки перевязку.  
Главное — попасть в Элизиум. А там уж он придумает, что делать...  
— Ну и куда ты пойдешь? — грустно созерцая его бесполезные попытки, поинтересовался маг. — Там же везде инквизиторы, а ты очень слаб. А теперь еще и без руки.  
— По твоей милости, — злобно прошипел Рей.  
— Да побудь ты здесь, — не выдержал Бальтасар, глядя на его мучения с перевязкой. Толкнув демона обратно на кровать, он вышел и через секунду вернулся с куском чистой ткани в руках. — Давай я помогу. Ты поправишься, найдешь свой корабль и улетишь отсюда, как и мечтаешь. Не будь таким безрассудным.  
Рей застонал, готовый крушить все без разбора. Его одолевала сильнейшая тоска. Неужели это никогда не закончится?!  
Между тем, пока он предавался унынию, маг уже соорудил ему отличную перевязку. Он был донельзя заботливым, хоть и видел первый раз в жизни. Видимо, сказывалось чувство вины.  
— Ты маг, — произнес Рей, разглядывая Бальтасара. — Светлый или темный?  
— Да кто его знает, — растерянно пожал плечами тот. — Использовать-то я могу любые виды магии, да только вот чаще выходит, что темную.  
— Для чего вообще нужно это разделение? — фыркнул демон. — Светлая, темная — какая к черту разница?  
— Разделяй и властвуй, — усмехнулся маг. — Разве у вас такого нет?  
— Не знаю, — растерялся Рей. Он ведь действительно не знал...  
— Я один такой, — продолжал Бальтасар. — На свободе нас, магов, осталось двое. Мы выжили чудом и стали отшельниками. Я самый сильный из существующих, поэтому смог скрыться и поселиться в этой лачуге. Меня, конечно, не сравнить с моим дедом, но и я кое-чего стою.  
— А кто твой дед?  
— Вестер Реймонд.  
Демон криво ухмыльнулся. Похоже, эта семейка преследовала его. Хотя, он мог бы и догадаться...  
— Видишь ли, способности в этом мире выдаются далеко не самым достойнейшим, — усмехнулся маг. — Никто не выбирает, каким ему рождаться. Кто-то рождается высоким, кто-то низким, у кого-то зеленые глаза, у кого-то голубые. Мой дед родился бессмертным, и не думаю, что это лично его заслуга.  
— Да уж, — согласился Рей, вспоминая Астарота.  
Мысль о нем приятно грела и давала надежду. Сейчас, когда опасность была позади, демон надеялся, что справится сам. Слишком долго он хотел этого, слишком сильно мечтал о своем путешествии. И пусть он нашел совсем не то, что искал... Он просто не мог снова просить кого-то о помощи. Разве что...  
— Помоги мне найти мой корабль, — заявил Рей, решительно глядя на Бальтасара. — По твоей вине я пострадал, когда искал его.

Город Агвареса не был похож на его собственный. Он стал каким-то совсем другим. Арей подмечал почти неуловимые отличия и не узнавал в деталях того, что создавал когда-то. Вновь отстроенный город потерял свой уют и ту атмосферу, которая в нем царила. Впрочем, в конечном итоге дьявол решил, что слишком придирчив. Да и это все равно уже не имело значения.  
Бар был на том же месте, что и всегда. Но люди... По темным углам сидели совершенно другие люди. Обычные, мрачные, уставшие люди. Такие же, как и везде.  
Его город умер вместе с ним.  
Арей был благодарен за то, что тогда его город был разрушен. Не случись этого — он никогда не нашел бы в себе смелости порвать с реальностью и уйти с отцом. Он дорожил тем, что создал. Но этот, нынешний мир, был совсем не его созданием.  
Расположившись за барной стойкой, Арей решил выпить свой последний бокал вина. Больше он не вернется на Землю. Больше у него не осталось здесь дел.  
Кто-то коснулся руки, привлекая внимание. Обернувшись, дьявол увидел перед собой смутно знакомую девушку. Та уставилась на него с таким ужасом, будто увидела привидение. Пока Арей пытался вспомнить ее, она едва ли не прожгла его взглядом.  
— Ты! — наконец выдавила она, до боли стискивая его запястье. — Ты исчез семнадцать лет назад! Вместе с этим городом! Ты был совсем стариком, а теперь помолодел лет на двадцать! Кто ты, черт тебя дери?!  
Дьявол усмехнулся, кажется, начиная что-то припоминать. Отцепив от себя намертво вцепившиеся пальцы, он рывком притянул девушку к себе, склоняясь над ней и зловеще ухмыляясь. Похоже, судьба напоследок преподнесла ему подарок и дала шанс поразвлечься.  
— А как выжила ты? — шепнул он, опаляя ледяным дыханием ее щеку.  
— Меня не было в городе в тот день, — ответила девушка дрогнувшим голосом. Отчего-то она даже не попыталась отстраниться. Кажется, от шока совсем перестала соображать.  
— Я помню тебя, наглая сучка, — усмехнулся Арей, вцепляясь ей в плечо. — Ты единственная, кто отважился дать мне пощечину.  
Ариша... Сколько раз он хотел придушить эту нахальную тварь, посмевшую поднять на него руку. Сколько раз, приезжая в мэрию, чувствовал полный ненависти взгляд, направленный себе в спину. А как же весело было смотреть на ее разочарованное, раздосадованное лицо, когда толпа аплодировала его стриптизу в баре...  
— Ты не изменился, — прошипела девушка, дергая плечом и освобождаясь от хватки. — Ты все такой же. Самовлюбленный мудак с комплексом неполноценности, который чувствует себя дерьмом и все время самоутверждается за счет тех, кто не может дать сдачи.  
Арей лишь презрительно хмыкнул в ответ на это обвинение. Какое это теперь имело значение?  
— Ты тоже все такая же дура, — насмешливо произнес он, подхватывая ее под локоть и стремительно выталкивая из бара. — Ни черта не научилась понимать, когда нужно заткнуться и сидеть тихо.  
Зажав ей рот рукой, он быстро перетащил ее подальше от людей, скрывшись в пустынном дворике. Там уже никто не помешал бы насладиться последним в жизни убийством. Девушка билась и кричала, отчаянно пытаясь убежать, но ей это так и не удалось.

— Не устал еще там развлекаться? — усмехнулся Айон, в очередной раз застав сына лежащим на траве, прикрыв глаза.  
Арей приоткрыл один глаз и прищурился, едва заметно кривя губы в ухмылке.  
— Я уже закончил.  
— Да ну?  
Присев поодаль, отец склонился над ним, улыбаясь и с нежностью заглядывая в родные фиолетовые глаза. Арей обнял за шею, скользя пальцами по мягкому меху пушистых ушек.  
— Ты такой милый, — усмехнулся он, потершись о щеку, как ласковый кот.  
Упершись руками по обе стороны от сына, Айон впился жадным поцелуем в его губы. Пока Арей путешествовал по Вселенной, он успел ощутимо соскучиться. Изводясь от нетерпения, дьявол выгнулся и потянулся, демонстрируя гибкое и пластичное тело. Бархатный, завораживающий голос шептал на ушко приятные нежности, а руки заботливо ласкали, согревая в объятиях.  
Здесь их души навечно слились воедино. Путь к их прекрасному раю они прошли вместе — поодиночке не смогли бы сделать ни шагу. Каждое мгновение теперь приносило необъятное счастье. Каждый миг существования был наполнен всеобъемлющей любовью.  
Арею хотелось сотворения. Всю жизнь презиравший это, теперь он ощущал, что действительно способен создавать. Что хочет этого. Что готов нести за это ответственность.  
Создать нечто такое же прекрасное как их рай... Мир, устремляющийся в бесконечность... Который заполнил бы Вселенную его счастьем... Чтобы оно поглотило все... Чтобы ничего кроме него не осталось...

Пробираясь по болотам при помощи Бальтасара, Рей ощущал, что бесконечно устал от всей этой беготни. В который раз он по колено утопал в воде, устало преодолевая ее сопротивление. Как же он вымотался за время, проведенное на этой планете...  
Все же добравшись до Элизиума, демон направился прямиком к лаборатории. Плетясь позади, Бальтасар то и дело замирал на месте, восхищенно оглядывая звездолет. Подобная техника была ему в новинку.  
Рей маялся от гнета неразрешимых проблем, свалившихся на него. Сам он никогда не починит корабль. Никогда не улетит с этой планеты. Но может хоть руку удастся восстановить...  
Все оказалось не так просто. Покалеченная конечность ни в какую не желала оживать, оставаясь полностью обездвиженной. У демона сдавали вконец расшатанные нервы. Кому и что он пытался доказать?..  
Попытавшись собраться с мыслями, Рей уставился на свое отражение хмурым взглядом. В зеркале с трудом можно было узнать то, что от него осталось. Седые волосы, грязные и растрепанные, спадали на широкие плечи. Шрамы рассекали левый глаз, устремляясь по шее к самой груди. Он весь был изрезан когтями инопланетного чудовища и понятия не имел, как исцелить нанесенную рану. Отчаяние накрывало с головой.  
Последующие несколько дней он провел на корабле, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выход. Бальтасар был рядом, боясь, что если оставит демона, тот совсем пропадет. По ночам, когда Рей валился с ног от усталости и засыпал крепким сном, маг шнырял по кораблю, утоляя свое любопытство. И однажды ему посчастливилось самому соприкоснуться со странной инопланетной технологией.  
После долгих и безрезультатных попыток восстановиться Рей решил действовать радикально. Прибегнув к помощи Бальтасара, он без особых сожалений избавился от ставшей бесполезной руки и приладил на ее место хороший механический протез. Конечно, было слегка непривычно и неудобно, но в сложившейся ситуации не приходилось привередничать.  
К сожалению, самостоятельно решить демон смог только эту проблему. Корабль починить так и не удалось.

Лежа на уютном диване, Астарот продолжал безудержно деградировать. Опьянение — на этот раз наркотическое — приятно затуманивало усталый разум. Вокруг копошились надоедливые родственники, которым все еще что-то было от него нужно, но Правитель Ада не обращал на них внимания, пребывая в нирване.  
Лучшими годами своей жизни Астарот считал те, когда разум думал за него, а он мог просто наслаждаться продуктом его мышления. Разум работал гораздо лучше без вмешательства хозяина. Пребывая в наркотическом угаре, Правитель Ада мог ощущать разнообразнейшие эмоции, которые не могла дать даже игра с реальностями.  
Наверное, Астарот просто не любил думать. От этого веяло какой-то безысходностью. Чтобы что-то почувствовать, нужно было сосредоточиться, а это походило на пытку.  
На протяжении всей жизни существовали моменты, когда его накрывало безнадегой и уносило волной пьяного угара. Тогда он забывал обо всем, бросая все свои дела, и просто отрывался, как почти обычный человек.  
Все это началось с их первой ссоры с Сатаной. Обозлившийся на всех дьявол так легко вышвырнул из своей жизни, что Астарот не пожелал спокойно терпеть такой наглости. Наплевав на неблагодарного друга, он развлекался, как мог, привнося в отсталую человеческую цивилизацию немного прогресса. Не счесть, сколько раз он становился во главе какого-то государства, а после артистично разыгрывал свою скоропостижную кончину. Сколько даров принесли в его честь, сколько храмов построили! Не найдя понимания на родине, Астарот самоутверждался, как мог. Но вскоре ему надоело и это.  
После, став Правителем Ада, он продолжал время от времени позволять себе подобные слабости. В разные времена он проводил неповторимые мгновения, упиваясь реальностью и беря от нее все, что она могла дать. Больше всего его, пожалуй, зацепило лето шестидесятых, проведенное среди хиппи. От них он набрался не только позитива и пацифизма, но и хорошей, качественной наркоты.  
Перемещение во времени никогда не было проблемой. Прошлое нельзя было изменить для того себя, который его уже прожил. Другое прошлое проживал другой. Хотя порой в реальность и вписывалось то, что ей не противоречило, создавая нелинейный хаос событий, все же чаще всего случалось банальное размножение реальностей. И в итоге ненужная реальность отбрасывалась сама, будто ее и не было. Поэтому Астарот решил предаться ностальгии и повторить те светлые времена, когда разум мог думать сам, давая возможность этим насладиться.  
Вдоволь набегавшись по зеленым полям, насмотревшись на радугу и повалявшись в траве, он, вспомнив молодость, поучаствовал в оргии, присоединился к митингу и, разбив камнем окно здания местного правительства, благополучно ретировался. Но даже столь бурное времяпровождение не удовлетворило тяги к приключениям.  
Так и не сумев утопить горя в пороке и разврате, Астарот понял, что его мучает совесть. Существование совести было для Правителя Ада в новинку. Поэтому сначала он долго не мог понять, что это за странное чувство.  
В тот жаркий летний вечер Арей как всегда сидел в излюбленном баре, напиваясь до бессознательного состояния. Ничего интересного впереди не предвиделось, поэтому дьявол заметно оживился, когда на сцену вышла рок-группа. Посетители поприветствовали музыкантов аплодисментами. Вынув изо рта сигарету и сняв прикрывающие лицо черные очки, Астарот потоптался на месте, ища глазами что-то, во что можно выкинуть окурок, и не, найдя, щелкнул пальцами, растворяя его в пространстве. Толпа зааплодировала еще громче, но музыка перекрыла ее шум.  
Рассеянно уставившись в зал, Правитель Ада нашарил взглядом Арея и, неловко кашлянув в микрофон, запел:

Невинный, я обрек тебя на ад,  
Заставив испытывать вечные муки.  
Ты воин отчаянья, горя солдат,  
Что создан был мной лишь от скуки.  
В душе пылает ненависти пламя,  
Сию секунду ты б меня испепелил  
Такими праведно горящими глазами,  
Чей взор я до сих пор не погасил.

Я не искал в себе желаний,  
Считал, что ничего не хочу,  
Я не испытывал страданий,  
Но понимал, что и любви не получу.  
Мне просто было одиноко,  
И я не понимал, зачем живу.  
Всю жизнь ждал этого урока,  
Чтобы узнать, кого люблю.

Я понимаю, что иначе быть не может,  
И на душе так тошно оттого.  
Всесилие здесь больше не поможет,  
Хотя так много отдал за него.

Ты счастлив уж давно в прекрасном рае,  
Но на моих глазах все продолжаешь умирать.  
Я б всю свою любовь к тебе направил,  
Но ты не умеешь прощать.

Соскочив со сцены, Астарот приблизился к Арею и, рывком подтянув его к себе, впился в желанные губы. Пьяный дьявол не сопротивлялся, податливо принимая поцелуй.  
— Проклятый мальчик, — с придыханием прошептал Правитель Ада жарким бархатным голосом. — Мною проклятый. И мною возлюбленный. Я дал тебе все, что мог. Я дал тебе жизнь.  
— Вот же ты мразь, — захохотал Арей, шатаясь от опьянения.  
Астарот был с этим согласен.  
Реальностей было так много. Может, совесть просто не хотела показывать те, где все-таки существовал другой выход?  
В небольшой комнате царил полумрак. Мрачный, молчаливый и неприветливый ребенок сидел на кровати, уставившись в серую стену, когда Правитель Ада вошел. Арей вздрогнул, поднимая на него глаза, и весь съежился, чувствуя опасность. Подойдя к маленькому дьяволу, Астарот присел рядом и обнял его, прижимая к себе и заставляя ткнуться носом в свою грудь. Мальчишка задрожал и едва не разрыдался. Безжалостный палач крепче сжал его в объятиях.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он тихо. — Но я не могу сказать тебе этого. Если я скажу, все будет по-другому. Если я скажу, ты умрешь.  
Сознание возвращалось медленно. Сначала Астарот слышал недовольно бурчащие голоса. Потом перед глазами возникли размытые лица. А затем кто-то со всей силы заехал ему кулаком в живот.  
Согнувшись пополам и громко матерясь, Астарот рухнул с дивана на пол, едва не запутавшись в собственных растрепанных волосах. В них обнаружились листья и ветки — последствия катания по земле, а также ленточка, вплетенная в маленькую косичку. Отряхнувшись и забравшись обратно на диван, Правитель Ада понял, что находится в своем привычном угловатом и нескладном теле, в котором провел большую часть жизни, и одет в любимые штаны, закатанные до колен. На шее болтался знак мира, совершенно не сочетающийся с черным кожаным жилетом, оставшимся от образа рокера. Тяжело вздохнув, демон привел себя в порядок щелчком пальцев, возвращаясь в скучный облик цивила. Теперь он снова выглядел как в детстве — приличным, стройным, высоким и похожим на отца. Астарота едва не тошнило от этого приличия. В детстве он запросто мог перекрыть вид аристократической физиономии быдловатыми манерами, теперь же не мог себе позволить и этого.  
Созерцая метаморфозы отца, Астарта презрительно хмыкнула. Она явно считала его подлым предателем, недостойным более причисляться к ее семье.  
— Мама, — произнесла она с укором в голосе. — Хрен с папашей, он влюбился и с ума сошел. Но ты-то зачем стала носить платье?  
— Чтобы было удобнее насиловать мужиков, — сурово, с каменным лицом ответила Эмира.  
Правитель Ада ощутил, что начал еще больше ее бояться. Астарта преисполнилась уважением к матери. Элиза кокетливо хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Астарот в который раз мысленно убился об стену.  
А ведь когда-то он надеялся, что его маленькая бойкая девчушка вырастет нормальной. Но не судьба.  
Впрочем, это было ясно с первого дня, как дочь появилась на свет. Демон как сейчас помнил эти незабываемые мгновения, когда он с нетерпением ждал ее рождения. Ему даже пришлось уговаривать Эмиру потратить немного времени и все-таки родить Астарту, потому что та ни в какую не желала заниматься подобной чушью. Во время родов она скучающе почитывала книгу, а демон крутился вокруг нее и нервничал.  
Первый раз взять на руки маленькую родную демоняшку тоже было незабываемо. Та, надув щечки, сразу посмотрела на него так обиженно, что Астарот почувствовал угрызения совести от того, что помог ей появиться на свет.  
Вечно все были им недовольны...  
— Валите все отсюда, — огрызнулся Правитель Ада, устраиваясь на диване и отворачиваясь к стенке.  
Ему отчего-то вдруг захотелось немедленно погрузиться в омут страданий.  
— Еще чего, — хмыкнула дочь, одаряя его смачным подзатыльником.  
Выругавшись, Астарот накрыл голову подушкой, защищая ее от новых ударов. Страдать в окружении надоедливых родственников было невыносимо тяжело.

Глаза, синие и глубокие, словно океан, пленили, гипнотизировали, заставляли забывать обо всем. Там, на самом дне, Рей видел огромную боль, которая разрасталась, заполняя душу. Он верил этим глазам. Верил той боли, что таилась в них.  
Его отцу когда-то пришлось заплатить кровью и душой за то, что он поверил богу лжи, имеющему тысячи личин. Вся его жизнь была полна лжи и обмана. И теперь его сын должен был повторить его судьбу?..  
Как бы Рею хотелось знать правду... Как бы хотелось верить не только сердцем, но и разумом...  
Все видели в нем отца. Все любили в нем отца, все ненавидели в нем отца. Агварес, Астарот... Но, наконец встретив того, кто не знал Арея, Рей понял, каково ощущать себя личностью, а не тенью чьего-то прошлого. Бальтасар заботился о нем. Его симпатия не была фальшивой.  
Маг позволил остаться. За долгие годы отшельничества он порядком устал от одиночества и был рад обществу демона. Рею нравилось проводить с ним время в беседах о магии Иварлидрея. И сам он мог многое рассказать...  
Пребывание в гостях началось со знакомства со средневековым укладом жизни. В лачуге Бальтасара не было никаких удобств. Привыкший к технологиям демонов, Рей долго не мог смириться с отсутствием электричества. Ему совершенно нечем было заняться. Даже банальный поход в душ здесь превращался в целый балаган...  
Впервые решив помыться в этом отсталом от цивилизации месте и уже предвкушая ужас сего действа, Рей все же решил уточнить:  
— Есть здесь хоть какое-то подобие нормального душа?  
На что маг утвердительно кивнул, порядком удивив.  
— Здесь же нет водопровода.  
— Зато есть магия, — усмехнулся Бальтасар, как-то хитро подмигивая.  
Магией оказалось ведро с проделанными в нем дырочками для душа. В чем заключалась магия, Рей так и не понял. Наверно, в том, что вся эта конструкция работала.  
Выходить из этой старой халупы было слишком опасно, и демон безвылазно сидел в четырех стенах, одуревая от однообразия и скуки. Развлекали его только ворочанья и бормотания мага по ночам. Спать приходилось вместе с ним — кровать в тесной лачуге была только одна.  
Конечно, вместо всего этого Рей мог остаться в Элизиуме... Но, останься он сейчас один — точно сошел бы с ума. Поэтому приходилось терпеть...  
Единственной отрадой были их разговоры. Однажды, заметив рваный шрам на левой щеке мага, демон решил расспросить, как тот получил его. И Бальтасар поведал удивительную историю...

***

В тот день он, юный семнадцатилетний маг, вместе со своей единственной подругой пробрался к вратам, чтобы поглазеть на них из любопытства. Когда-то он слышал о них от своего деда-некроманта. Тот говорил, что если как-то воздействовать на врата Иварлидрея, то рухнет не только планета, но и весь мир. Молодой, жаждущий приключений Бальтасар просто не мог этим не заинтересоваться. И вот теперь он вместе с Лиарой стоял перед огромными черными вратами, на первый взгляд не представляющими совершенно никакого интереса. Но впечатление оказалось обманчивым...  
— Смотри, что я недавно из Сообщества стащил, — заговорщицки подмигнул маг, доставая из кармана небольшой светящийся шар. — Дед говорил, что в нем сокрыта великая сила. Давай попробуем совместить его с вратами, вдруг что-то произойдет!  
— А это не опасно? — засомневалась Лиара, неуверенно разглядывая шар. Тот пульсировал и сжимался, словно предвкушая что-то очень интересное.  
— Да какая разница! — отмахнулся Бальтасар, направляясь к вратам.  
Шар светился все сильнее, уже почти ослепляя юных магов. Чем ближе Бальтасар приближался к вратам, тем ярче становился свет. И вдруг, затухнув на миг, он взорвался ослепительно яркой вспышкой, отбросив незадачливого мага назад. Над вратами быстро начала сгущаться тьма, заволакивая небо.  
Бальтасару было весело. Однако Лиара совсем не разделяла его восторга.  
— Пойдем! — завопила она от ужаса, хватая его за руку и утягивая за собой. — Скорее! Какой же ты дурак!  
Но путь им преградили некроманты. Поняв, что они обречены, Лиара поскорее кинулась бежать, не заботясь больше о своем спутнике. К ее удаче, никто не отправился в погоню. Их интересовала не она.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал, щенок? — грозно вопросил Себастьян, глядя прямо в глаза Бальтасара.  
Тот ощутил, будто его сковали стальные цепи. Раньше он никогда не попадался на своих шалостях. Впрочем, раньше они были вполне безобидны...  
Чары некроманта заставили рухнуть на колени. Щеки коснулось лезвие меча. Дикий страх, вспыхнувший в первые мгновения, сменился обидой. Когда беспомощного Вестера потребовали отдать некромантам, его защищали сотни воинов. Чем он был хуже?!  
Боль совсем не ощущалась, и Бальтасар понял, что клинок распорол ему щеку, только когда по шее потекла кровь.  
— Ты всего лишь его внук, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян, приставляя лезвие к его горлу. — Ты ничего не значишь для него. Аэн ценил только свою жизнь, и один раз я ее уже отнял. Но убивать тебя все равно будет приятно.  
Дрожа от страха, Бальтасар понимал, что обречен. Никто не спас бы его. Кому он был нужен? Но обстоятельства рассудили иначе...  
Люди, внезапно появившиеся позади некромантов, выпустили в них десятки стрел, но ни одна не задела Бальтасара. Не рискуя снова подвергать свою жизнь опасности, тот схватил посох, в этой кутерьме откатившийся в сторону, и одним движением убил всех, кто посмел вторгнуться в священное место. Не дожидаясь, пока еще кто-то явится, чтобы убить его, маг кинулся прочь. Война началась, и он не хотел в ней участвовать. На Иварлидрее воцарилась вечная тьма.

***

— Когда я остался один и смог все обдумать, мне вдруг стало ужасно тоскливо, — произнес Бальтасар, задумчиво уставившись куда-то над головой демона. — Как будто все, что у меня осталось — это только пустота на месте былой истины. Я поседел в тот день. И это, в общем-то, неудивительно.  
— Дети баловались и устроили апокалипсис, — усмехнулся Рей в ответ. Наверное, нанести разрушения таких масштабов не смог бы даже Астарот.  
Маг недовольно хмыкнул, оскорбленный тем, что его обвинили в произошедшем. По-видимому, он до сих пор считал это детской шалостью. Впрочем, кое-что в нем все же цепляло... У них определенно было нечто общее. Их обоих судили по их предкам.  
— Так ты трахал ту синекожую бабу? — поинтересовался Рей, меняя тему.  
— Еще чего, — оскорбился Бальтасар. — Секс — это слишком интимный процесс, чтоб заниматься им с кем-то еще.  
Демон издал тихий смешок. Его забавляла такая детская непосредственность.  
— Она предсказала мне ребенка. От кого, спрашивается? От нее, что ли? Я женщину в своей жизни всего один раз близко видел.  
— От мужчины, — ехидно, но почти серьезно заявил маг.  
Рей озадаченно хмыкнул. Бальтасар рассмеялся.  
— Давай выпьем, — предложил он, ставя на стол бутылку хорошего вина.  
Демон не нашел причин отказаться.  
С каждый выпитым бокалом он все больше пьянел, и его разум застилала пелена тумана. Хотелось забыться и растворить в вине весь этот кошмар.  
— Ты же маг, — бросил он Бальтасару. Тот, обратив на него частично расфокусированный взор, неуклюже кивнул. — Значит, ты можешь узнать, врет человек или нет?  
— Человек? — хихикнул Бальтасар, понимающе подмигивая. — Или все-таки демон?  
— Демон, — вздохнул Рей. — Демон... Почти всемогущий демон...  
— У-у-у, — присвистнул маг, сочувственно похлопывая по плечу. — Не, извиняй, ничем помочь не могу.  
Угрюмо насупившись, Рей уставился в бокал, созерцая свое недовольное отражение.  
— Понимаешь, — начал он, задумчиво вертя его в руках, — я хочу понять, любит ли он меня. Я так устал быть просто вещью в чужих руках... Я бы лучше умер на этой планете, чем попросил его о помощи... Ведь он потом может потребовать чего-то взамен...  
— Об этом ты все время думаешь? — хмыкнул Бальтасар как-то разочарованно. — Меня такие вещи никогда не волновали. Тебе надо отвлечься.  
Демон собирался сказать еще что-то, но ему запечатал рот внезапный поцелуй. Растерявшись, Рей оттолкнул мага только через несколько секунд, когда гибкий язык уже скользнул в рот и вовсю хозяйничал там.  
— Какого черта?.. — только и смог выпалить демон.  
— Я просто помочь хотел, — пожал плечами Бальтасар.  
— А кто только что утверждал, что не хочет ни с кем трахаться?!  
— Ну считай, что ты избранный.  
Рей сердито засопел. Он совсем не ожидал такого нахальства и понятия не имел, чем на него ответить.  
— Ты же страдаешь из-за любви, — усмехнулся маг, нависая над ним. — А я могу помочь тебе отвлечься.  
Демон не успел ничего сказать, как Бальтасар снова накрыл его губы своими. На этот раз Рей решил не сопротивляться. Яростный, как зверь, в постели маг оказался совсем не тем туповатым простофилей, что обычно. То ли он успешно притворялся, как Астарот, то ли просто никак не связывал эти две части своей жизни. Все мысли растворились в этой страсти, и Рей пришел в себя лишь через несколько минут после. Волшебные чары начали спадать, и к нему понемногу возвращалось привычное настроение.  
— Вечно все заботятся обо мне взамен за секс, — пробормотал он, угрюмо отворачиваясь.  
— Ну извини, — пожал плечами Бальтасар. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть сексом.  
Не удержавшись, Рей расхохотался от нелепости его ответа.


	15. Глава 15. Создание тьмы

На Иварлидрее царила вечная тьма. Даже в самое светлое время суток здесь было темно и сумеречно. Загадочная планета не переставала удивлять Рея. Побродив по окрестностям в сопровождении Бальтасара, он увидел остатки цивилизации, разрушенные апокалипсисом. Когда-то этот мир был разделен надвое. И в месте, где обитали люди, сохранилось напоминание о том, насколько развитой была их цивилизация. В той части, где жили маги, теперь остались лишь средневековые замки и бедные селенья. Города были заброшены и оставлены на растерзание времени. Похоже, всех выживших полностью устраивало такое положение вещей.  
— Ваша раса — единственная, которая имеет доступ к космосу, — сказал как-то Бальтасар. — Только ваши технологии позволяют перемещаться между мирами. Нам, некоторым из магов, доступно лишь наблюдать за вами. Но нам никогда вас не превзойти. Вы бессмертны по факту рождения, вам доступны любые знания, вы понимаете любой язык. Вы способны преобразовывать саму планету. Вы — творцы, способные превзойти Бога. Я немного завидую.  
Рей лишь угрюмо хмыкнул в ответ. Он совсем не ощущал себя всемогущим творцом. И та глубокая яма, в которой он оказался, доказывала, насколько сильно он нуждается в помощи примитивного и жалкого мага.  
— Кстати, — добавил тот, внезапно о чем-то вспомнив. — Как получилось, что у тебя есть фамилия? Ведь вам при рождении дается только имя.  
— Это фамилия моего отца, — неохотно ответил демон. — Он жил среди людей, и для этого придумал себе фамилию.  
— У-у-у, — присвистнул Бальтасар. — Да ты во всем какой-то особенный.  
— А что насчет твоей фамилии? — недовольно спросил Рей. У него сложилось стойкое ощущение, что маг издевается.  
— Да на кой мне фамилия, — пожал плечами тот. — Я же никто, мне и поговорить-то было не с кем до тех пор, пока ты на мою голову не свалился.  
С этим трудно было поспорить. Рей вообще не представлял, как Бальтасар еще не сошел с ума за годы в одиночестве. Хотя, в адекватности мага можно было сильно усомниться...  
Покосившись на Бальтасара, демон только утвердился в этой мысли. Жизнерадостно улыбаясь, тот резво помешивал чай отверткой. От такого общества Рею хотелось повеситься.  
— А в этой лачуге раньше жили девушка и демон, — поведал маг, оторвавшись от своего занятия.  
— Демон? — переспросил Рей, решив, что ослышался.  
— Мы называем демонами переродившихся некромантов, — пояснил Бальтасар. — В общем-то, на любой планете есть легенда о бессмертных сверхсуществах. Когда-то все знали о Рае — планете, населенной такими существами. Но со временем люди переиначивали информацию каждый на свой лад и начинали видеть чудеса там, где их нет. Так и вышло, что обычную магию стали принимать за черте что.  
— И что же? Они жили здесь, а ты их выгнал?  
Бальтасар рассмеялся.  
— Нет. Их уже не было здесь. Они жили слишком давно, и дом был заброшен. Я просто знаю это, потому что вижу.  
— Что ты видишь? — заинтересовался Рей.  
— Давай покажу.

***

У богатых всегда были свои причуды. В давнюю эпоху они развлекались тем, что заводили демонов в качестве слуг. Аристократия соревновалась между собой, чей демон сильнее. К ним относились, как к рабам, их заставляли драться друг с другом. Любой, знающий истинное имя демона, имел над ним власть и заставлял подчиняться своей воле. Это так тешило самолюбие — когда тебе служил кто-то в сотни раз могущественнее тебя самого.  
Все началось в одном из замков, где на попечении своей тети жила премилая юная особа. Молочная кожа, пышные каштановые волосы, голубые глаза, обрамленные густыми ресницами — ее можно было принять за прекрасного невинного ангелочка. Никто и подумать не мог, какие черти таились в этом тихом омуте.  
Наедине с собой Изабель становилась игривой и веселой. Всю жизнь она мечтала вырваться из стен этого замка и стать свободной. Ей было наплевать на манеры и статус, ей хотелось лишь привольно бегать по полям, радуясь бьющему в лицо ветру и запаху пестрых цветов, ковром стелящихся по земле. Плести венки и смеяться, будто летя на крыльях свободы. Но вместо этого приходилось изо дня в день блюсти скучные обязанности и видеть вокруг серые, безразличные, уставшие лица.  
В тот день Изабель, сбежав от нудных поучений тетушки, стояла на балконе и смотрела вниз, на спешащих куда-то людей, и вдаль, на зеленые поля и леса, простирающиеся в бесконечность. Сравнивая эти две, так непохожие друг на друга жизни, ей хотелось наконец обрести свободу. Если бы она могла стать птицей, она бы тут же вспорхнула и улетела отсюда туда, навстречу мечте, навстречу свободе!  
Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, девушка распустила волосы, освободив их от неудобной прически, и прикрыла глаза, подставляя лицо порывам ветра. Шикарное золотое платье ощутимо стягивало грудь, и Изабель слегка расслабила тугую шнуровку, с шумом вдыхая ароматный воздух. Откуда-то доносилась тихая музыка. Ничто не мешало наслаждаться покоем.  
— Как ты? — спросил кто-то, бесшумно подкравшийся сзади.  
Обернувшись, Изабель гордо вздернула подбородок, принимая привычно-надменный вид.  
— Тебе и правда есть до этого какое-то дело?  
Перед ней стоял демон ее дяди, Зазу. Жалкий, одетый в лохмотья, но не потерявший себя за служением человеку. В его взгляде девушка часто замечала скрытый интерес. И вот он впервые решился с ней заговорить...  
— Уходи, — бросила она свысока. — Тебе попадет от дяди.  
Вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, демон шагнул вперед и заключил ее в объятия. Сколько дней и ночей он мечтал о том, как они вместе сбегут из этого места... Сколько ждал, пока решится подойти к ней... Ведь они мечтали об одном и том же...  
— Не обнимай меня так крепко, — засмеялась Изабель. — Раздавишь.  
Высвободившись из ослабших объятий, она припала к его губам. Демон давно не ведал ничего слаще этого поцелуя. Девушка сама подтолкнула его к кровати, сама стянула с него рваные лохмотья. Ее грудь соблазнительно выглядывала из расшнурованного корсета. Лаская темно-зеленую кожу демона, Изабель с любопытством разглядывала его. Все его тело было исколото пирсингом, и даже под одеждой обнаружились несколько металлических украшений. Он был таким красивым и привлекательным...  
Демон совсем не ожидал, что невинная девушка сама сядет на его член, удивившись, какой он огромный, и начнет двигаться, закусив алую губу и тихо постанывая. Это сводило с ума.  
Друг с другом они познали настоящую свободу. Сбежав из замка, поселились на болотах и прожили вместе долгую и счастливую жизнь.

***

— А потом они померли, и тут поселился я, — с довольной улыбкой закончил Бальтасар.  
Теперь стало понятно, как он не свихнулся от скуки за годы отшельничества. Проклятый астральный вуайерист.

— У кого-нибудь на этой чертовой посудине есть сигареты?! — раздраженно выкрикнул Адоэль в безмолвное пространство.  
Тишина стала ему ответом. Ни один из трех оставшихся соседей по кораблю не желал делиться своими сигаретами. Сын Сатаны досадливо стукнул по приборной панели и плюхнулся в кресло. Ему было невыносимо скучно. Он терпеть не мог болтаться в космосе, маясь от безделья. А до ближайшей населенной планеты было еще так далеко...  
Откинувшись на спинке, демон устало вздохнул. Вот бы произошло хоть что-нибудь... Что-то интересное, например, как на планете, где их чуть не загрызли дикие монстры. Или едва не поймали воинственные люди...  
Размечтавшись о новых приключениях, Адоэль проворонил момент, когда по ним начали стрелять. Подскочив от мощного толчка в борт корабля и покатившись по полу, он мигом подлетел к панели управления и попытался выровнять полет. В бок звездолета воткнулось что-то серое и громоздкое, отбросив демона назад. Стена треснула, и в навигаторскую вкатилась блестящая сфера. К счастью, поврежденный борт мгновенно затянулся.  
— Что это за хрень?! — заорала вбежавшая в комнату Морена.  
Ее братьев, прибежавших следом, похоже, интересовал тот же вопрос.  
Адоэль поднялся с пола и осторожно подошел к странному звездолету. Он обошел его со всех сторон, но так и не заметил ни намека на какой-либо люк. Сложно было вообразить, что внутри этот громадный шарик мог оказаться полым. Озадаченно почесав в затылке, демон слабо пнул сферу, и, создав громкий гул, раскатившийся по навигаторской, запрыгал на одной ноге, громко ругаясь. Под насмешливый хохот детей Агвареса стены сферы разверзлись, и из нее вышла маленькая девчушка, воинственно держащая в руке трезубец. Гогот смолк и сменился ошарашенной тишиной.  
— Долой людей! — вскричала юная воительница и, выставив вперед трезубец, ринулась в атаку.  
Растерявшись, демоны так и стояли, пооткрывав рты, и молча созерцали, как следом за девочкой из корабля выбежала женщина и, схватив ее за руку, строго сказала:  
— Нельзя убивать всех подряд, Елизастра! Мы же столько раз с тобой об этом говорили!  
Маленькая проказница надулась и недовольно обвела взглядом всех присутствующих. Похоже, запрет на их убийство очень сильно ее обидел.  
— Простите за нескромный вопрос, — начал Адоэль, неловко кашлянув. — А вы кто?  
Женщина обернулась и смерила его изучающим взглядом. Она была черноволосой, красивой, высокой и стройной... И все ее тело до самых плеч было окутано металлической броней. Даже ее кожа была цвета металла и почти сливалась с ним. Она показалась Адоэлю привлекательной и интересной. Он надеялся расспросить ее обо всем. Да и хотелось все же понять, с чего вдруг ее занесло на их корабль...  
— Я Аластриона, — довольно холодно и сдержанно представилась она. — Прошу прощения за мою дочь, она иногда чересчур заигрывается.  
— Да, очень милый ребенок, — усмехнулся Эшер. — Очень милый ребенок, который хочет убивать.  
— Мы все тут хотим убивать, — хмыкнула Морена, вспоминая себя в этом возрасте.  
— Да, друзья, у вас всех было очень тяжелое детство, — вздохнул Адоэль, плавно переводя тему. Сейчас посторонние только мешали ему наслаждаться обществом прекрасной незнакомки. — Может быть, раз уж наша гостья попала к нам, мы немного посидим и пообщаемся? Скажем, за чашечкой чая...  
Аластриона покачала головой, отвергая столь любезное предложение.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в пище. Как и в разговорах. Нам пора.  
Взяв дочь за руку, она повела ее назад, но та уперлась и стала капризничать.  
— Не хочу домой! — вопила она, повалившись на пол и дрыгая ногами. — Там скучно! Хочу тут остаться! Тут столько людей, тут есть, кого убивать!  
Морена расхохоталась, узнавая в этой девочке маленькую себя. Умиляясь и утешая хныкающую Елизастру, она подняла ее с пола и повела за собой, на ходу что-то увлекательно рассказывая.  
— Она ее не обидит, — добродушно улыбнулся Адоэль, продолжая бессмысленные попытки соблазнить Аластриону.  
— Как знать, — спокойно ответила та. — Моя дочь непредсказуема.  
Ее ответ привел демона в легкое замешательство, но, мгновенно выбросив из головы все лишнее, он подобрался поближе и жестом пригласил отойти в более комфортное место. Пока Морена общалась с сестрой по разуму, сын Сатаны не оставлял надежды завязать мало-мальски содержательный разговор с пришелицей. Но все, что ему удалось узнать, представляло для него не слишком большой интерес. Аластриона отвечала односложно либо отмалчивалась, однако ровно до тех пор, пока Адоэль не заметил странной татуировки на ее лбу. Она была прикрыта густой челкой и едва заметна, и демон, не чуя подвоха, протянул руку и отодвинул волосы со лба, чтобы ее разглядеть.  
Аластриона вскочила и едва не ударила в ответ, но Адоэль вовремя увернулся.  
— Как ты посмел! — вскричала она яростно. — Ты, глупый мальчишка, не ведавший горя в жизни!  
Дрожа от бессильной ярости, она упала на колени и разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками. Совершенно ничего не понимая, Адоэль присел рядом, виновато заглядывая ей в глаза.  
— Прости, — тихо произнес он, с осторожностью дотрагиваясь до ее волос. — Объясни мне, что я такого сделал?  
Оттолкнув его руку, девушка отвернулась, пряча глаза.  
— Не понимаешь... — едва слышно прошептала она. — Ничего не понимаешь... Когда-то я жила на прекрасной планете... Я родом с прекрасного Рая, ставшего адом для меня...  
— Я тоже оттуда, — растерянно ответил Адоэль. — Я улетел, потому что мне было скучно...  
— Скучно, — мрачно усмехнулась Аластриона. — Скучно... Я почти четыреста лет не могу забыть тот кошмар, что со мной творили...  
Запустив пальцы в волосы и откинув со лба челку, она продемонстрировала клеймо, рассекающее кожу.  
— Мой отец оставил это на моем теле и моей душе. Чертов архангел... Я так долго работала, чтобы сбежать оттуда. Я придумала эту капсулу и эти доспехи. Они защитили меня даже от него...  
— Архангел? — переспросил демон, издавая тихий смешок. — Тот, о ком ты говоришь, давно помер, расплатившись за все свои грехи. Еще до моего рождения. Мой отец рассказывал мне об этом... Может, хоть это тебя утешит. И теперь ты можешь вернуться назад. Рай наверняка стал еще прекраснее.  
— Правда? — выдохнула Аластриона, хватая его за плечи. — Он правда мертв?..  
Задрожав, она разрыдалась, уронив голову демону на грудь. Адоэль обнял ее, принимаясь заботливо утешать. Довольно забавно было обрести сестру при таких обстоятельствах...  
— Вот ты где, паршивец! — настигло запоздалое возмездие.  
Цепкие пальцы Астарты схватили за ухо, поднимая с пола. Адоэль захныкал, как ребенок. Надо же было испортить такой момент...  
— А ну быстро все домой, балбесы безмозглые! — сурово скомандовала демоница. — А кто откажется, того мама заставит!  
— Не заставит, — плаксиво захныкал сын Сатаны.  
— Моя мама, — дополнила Астарта, усмехаясь.  
Сглотнув, Адоэль уставился на воинственно настроенную женщину в мини. Ее грозный вид внушал неизгладимый ужас. Казалось, что один пинок ее ноги может отправить лететь далеко в космос со сверхсветовой скоростью, а если попытаться возразить, то полетишь еще дальше. Поэтому демон не решился спорить. Печально вздохнув, он смиренно склонил голову, готовый отдаться на растерзание заботливым родителям.  
Минуту спустя в навигаторской собрались дети Агвареса. Все они имели такие недовольные лица, будто им только что скормили ведро лимонов.  
Решение было принято, корабль направлялся к Раю, возвращая заблудших детишек домой. Привольно развалившись на диване, Астарта мечтала, как наконец будет жить в уютном домике без лишних забот. Рядом будут дети — может, из них даже выйдет воспитать что-то путное, непохожее на их отца.  
Адоэль тоже перестал унывать, когда узнал, что Аластриона решила лететь вместе с ними. Мечты заводили в далекое будущее, где они, взявшись за руки, бежали по ромашковому полю, совсем как его родители. Сама Аластриона, похоже, думала совсем о другом, но демона это не слишком волновало.  
Только Морена сидела обидевшись и надувшись, всем своим видом демонстрируя категорический протест. Впрочем, ее протест тоже мало кого волновал...  
Полет протекал так лениво и размеренно, что вбежавшая в навигаторскую Элиза сотворила настоящий переполох.  
— А наши мальчики только что смылись! — весело сообщила она.  
Все повскакивали со своих мест и кинулись к прозрачной стене, со скорбным негодованием созерцая стремительно удаляющуюся капсулу Аластрионы.  
— Ну ничего, ничего, — утешила себя Астарта, сгребая Морену в объятия. — У меня еще дочь есть.

Сидя на заброшенном пустыре, Рей пытался расслабиться и погрузиться в негу медитации. Подобный образ жизни начинал доканывать. За бессчетное количество времени, проведенное на Иварлидрее, демон сделался жестким и раздражительным. Пророчество Лиары уже не казалось бредом одичавшей магини. Теперь действительно начинало хотеться, чтобы весь этот мир рухнул к чертям. И начать стоило непременно с этой проклятой планетки.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Рей огляделся по сторонам. Серые пейзажи успели порядочно утомить. Хотелось цвета, ярких красок, хотелось ощутить всю полноту жизни. А не довольствоваться вечно увядающей природой, освещенной тусклым светом, пробивающимся сквозь густые черные облака. Хотелось увидеть хоть кого-то, кроме приевшегося и надоевшего Бальтасара. Хотелось вернуться домой...  
Прекрасная мечта обернулась жутчайшим кошмаром. Сломала жизнь ему и брату. Может, кому-то еще. И ради чего...  
Заслышав шаги, демон навострился и, стараясь быть незаметным, поспешил назад к лачуге. В этом мире у него не было друзей. Зато врагов была целая планета.  
В каждый из визитов инквизиции они запирались в доме и дожидались ее ухода. Маг мастерски маскировал хижину, делая ее невидимой, и пока еще их никому не удалось обнаружить. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так...  
Примчавшись к лачуге, Рей не обнаружил там Бальтасара и не на шутку забеспокоился. Маг редко выходил без особой на то нужды. Наплевав на собственную безопасность, демон кинулся на его поиски.  
Бальтасара он вскоре нашел на болотах — неподвижно лежащим в воде со стрелой в груди. Его магический посох, выручавший уже столько раз, валялся рядом. На этот раз он оказался бессилен.  
Рей рухнул на колени прямо в воду на том же месте, где стоял. И истерично рассмеялся, затрясшись всем телом. Отсюда не было выхода. Бытие было одним большим входом в бесконечную пучину страданий. Бытие несло скорбь и тоску. А выходом из бытия могло стать только небытие.

— Пошла вон, — хрипло простонал Астарот, швыряя в воздух пустую бутылку.  
Цепкие пальцы сдавили горло и не отпускали. В очередной раз напившись, чтобы забыться, демон то проваливался во тьму, то метался в бреду, когда сознание немного прояснялось. Боль отрывчато хлестала душу, то утихая, то становясь нестерпимой. Порой на Правителя Ада нападал неведомый доселе дикий страх. Сила больше не могла помочь, и Астарот ощущал себя жалкой букашкой, с ужасом бьющейся об стекло и понимающей, что оно непреодолимо. Из души, раздробленной на куски, уже ничего нельзя было склеить.  
— Проваливай, — взвыл он, впиваясь когтями в диван и гася новую вспышку боли.  
Его грудь тяжело вздымалась от частого и прерывистого дыхания. Пламя плясало по всей комнате, вторя расшалившейся воле.  
— Освободи меня, — всхлипнул Астарот, ощущая на шее давление ледяных пальцев. — Чтобы я мог дышать...  
Казалось, в разум впились тысячи раскаленных игл. Правитель Ада не понимал, за что ему эта пытка, но уже был готов умолять о ее прекращении. Отовсюду слышался торжествующий смех всех, чьи судьбы он поломал. Поплатившись за содеянное, он так и не понял, что сделал не так.  
Перед глазами вдруг возникло улыбчивое лицо Рея. Видение отозвалось болью в сердце.  
Если бы все пошло не так... Если бы он не искалечил душу Арея... Все равно мальчишку ждала смерть, так что было сделано неправильно?! Он не мог жить в реальности, в которой оказался мертв! Ничего нельзя было исправить! Ведь все могло стать реальностью... Он мог бы прожить свою жизнь по-другому... Если бы не смерть... Та реальность так и осталась видением лишь из-за нее... Она не могла продолжаться...  
Нужно было... Спасти Арея?.. Не дать ему умереть?.. Что произошло бы тогда?..  
Рей... Рей был его сыном... Который не родился бы, будь Арей счастливым...  
Что было важнее? Избавить себя от страданий или дать ему возможность родиться? Что Астарот мог выбрать сейчас?  
С того дня, как Правитель Ада вернулся со Звезды и снова попытался жить, он не совершил еще ничего, пока его об этом не просили. Он не хотел больше ни во что вмешиваться. Даже от скуки и тоски.  
Он хотел стать для Рея добрым волшебником, который исполнял бы все желания. Но у мальчишки было лишь одно.  
Значит, он был больше не нужен? Значит, ему снова оставалось лишь исчезнуть?..  
Астарот взвыл, вцепляясь себе в волосы. На что он мог надеяться? После всего, что сделал с его отцом, после того, как чуть не убил его самого?..  
Мальчишка согласился пойти с ним, принял его помощь, лишь потому, что не имел выбора. Оставшись тогда один, он мог только умереть.  
Теперь он был счастлив. Там, среди созвездий, бороздящий космос и исследующий планеты. Как всегда мечтал. И больше нечего было ему дать.  
Арей... Правитель Ада стал для него палачом. Разве этого хотелось при взгляде на мрачного юношу, чья душа была полна прекрасных чувств?.. Он уничтожил все это, сам того не желая. Пытаясь ощутить его чувства, забраться глубоко в его душу и пригреться там, он принес туда лишь пустоту и безразличие, которые всегда олицетворял. Он не должен был делать этого...  
Он полюбил Арея. Привязался к его душе, к его чувствам. Он хотел быть им, раствориться в нем. И, может быть, для этого было совсем не обязательно калечить его рассудок...  
Еще никогда Астарот не ощущал себя таким ничтожеством.  
Он никогда не решился бы сказать об этом. Его сил едва хватило, чтобы признаться в этой любви себе самому. И после всего, что сделал... На что он мог рассчитывать?  
Место Арея было там, в раю, созданном вместе с Айоном. И Астарот хотел быть на его месте. Хотел, как раньше, стать просто частью его разума. И наслаждаться безграничной любовью, которую сам был неспособен испытать...  
Отчаянный крик о помощи мгновенно прервал все мысли. Пристав с дивана, Правитель Ада напряг мозги и попытался понять, какой сейчас год. Только когда импульс в сознании повторился, до него наконец дошло, что происходит.

Рей долго не мог понять, где он находится и что с ним. Затуманенный разум даже не сразу смог выудить из памяти информацию о том, кто он вообще такой. Пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, демон видел лишь мутные пятна, сливающиеся в сплошную серость.  
Перед глазами внезапно замаячило чье-то лицо, принимая знакомые очертания. С трудом приходя в себя, Рей поднял ослабшую руку, касаясь щеки Правителя Ада. Все происходящее казалось сном — подобное снилось далеко не раз. Но слабость и боль во вполне реальном теле доказывали обратное...  
— Я дома, — улыбнулся Рей, прикрывая отяжелевшие веки и сжимая в руке ладонь Астарота.  
Ничего не ответив, тот молча уткнулся ему в лоб. Хотелось крепко всыпать безрассудному мальчишке, которого он нашел почти при смерти. Но на это не было сил.  
— Твое лицо, — хрипло произнес Правитель Ада, отстраняясь и занося над ним раскрытую ладонь.  
Рей резким движением перехватил его руку. Хоть в плече и отдалось болью, похоже, силы понемногу начинали возвращаться.  
— Это мое лицо, — твердо заявил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — А не моего отца. И оно будет выглядеть так.  
Вздрогнув, Правитель Ада отпрянул, словно его наградили оплеухой. Как же было паршиво... Эти слова стали последней каплей.  
Крепко сжав мальчишку в объятиях, Астарот разрыдался, зарывшись лицом в побелевшие волосы. Удивленный шумный вздох опалил ухо. Приобняв Правителя Ада в ответ, Рей мягко отстранил его, оглаживая мокрую от слез щеку, и припал к приоткрытым губам. Не получив ни ответа, ни протеста, он сделал поцелуй глубже и настойчивей, требуя взаимности. Поначалу растерявшись, Астарот начал неуверенно отвечать.  
Долгий поцелуй плавно перетек в утешающие ласки. Никогда еще Астароту не было так хорошо, как в этой близости. Никогда доселе он не испытывал ничего подобного. Спонтанная нежность, начавшаяся с неприятных воспоминаний, теперь перетекла в искренний порыв отчаяния и любви.  
Он никогда не испытывал сильных чувств. Его сиюминутных порывов не хватало на сотворение. Даже Астарта была рождена от дочери того, кого он любил... Потому что ни с кем больше он не был способен на это.  
Он пытался воспитать Агвареса как своего сына... Пытался считать Эмиру своей семьей... Но никто из них не заменил Арея. И так и не вышло оставить мысли о нем...  
Жизнь без него была пустой и ненужной. Зачем она вообще была нужна?  
Не было ничего сильнее любви отца и сына. И ему не нашлось бы в ней места. Он был лишним, как и всегда... Ненужным никому и ни для чего. Даже сейчас, в объятиях Рея, он чувствовал лишь проклятую опустошенность, давно ставшую частью души. Рей не был тем, чьими чувствами хотелось упиваться. Рей не был своим отцом...  
Рею отчаянно хотелось раствориться в этой близости. Забыть все горести и испытания, что пришлось пережить. Насладиться безликой вечностью и хоть на мгновение позволить отключиться уставшему разуму. Ласкать серую кожу, перебирать шелковые белоснежные пряди, тонуть в бездонных бирюзовых глазах.  
Проваливаясь в душу Правителя Ада, он ощущал, как она поглощает его. Он будто падал в бесконечную пропасть, и от ощущения невесомой бесконечности становилось так спокойно и безразлично. Рей не знал, как долго это длилось, пока вдруг не ощутил резкий импульс, прервавший безмятежное падение.  
Тьма возникла перед ним, обретая очертания женской фигуры. Придя в себя, Рей понял, что она стоит совсем рядом, пронзая взглядом жутких глаз. Она не желала ему зла, лишь пристально изучала, будто желая сравнить с тем ребенком, которого когда-то оставила одного. Его мать...  
— Я никогда не видел ничего настолько черного, — расхохотался Рей.  
Астарот испуганно обернулся и с ужасом уставился на Анеиду.  
— Ты видишь ее?.. — прохрипел он, вцепляясь в диван до боли в пальцах.  
Он боялся ее... И Рей понимал, почему. Перед ним была тьма, справедливость, воздающая всем по заслугам и желаниям. Астарот не заслуживал ничего хорошего и не имел желаний. Что могло ждать его в ее власти?  
— Ты богиня? — спросил Рей, мягко отстраняя Правителя Ада, но не выпуская из объятий. Тот жался к нему, словно напуганный ребенок.  
Анеида покачала головой.  
— Нет. Я была рождена обычным демоном. Я не творец, я всего лишь обладаю силой, превосходящей чью-либо. Когда-то мне представилась возможность улететь с Земли и отправиться в Рай, где я узнала о других планетах и звездах. Источниках силы. Я замыслила все это, чтобы отомстить своему отцу, и он получил по заслугам. Уже много лет он пребывает в ином мире, где расплачивается за все свои грехи. Но были и те, кто стал дорог мне за время пребывания в Раю. И их враги должны ответить мне за свои деяния.  
Покосившись на Правителя Ада, Рей крепче обнял его за дрожащие плечи. Кому, как ни богу лжи, было знать, что с ним может сотворить сила, которой он сам когда-то вершил судьбы.  
— Астарот дорог мне, — решительно заявил Рей, глядя прямо в безжизненно-черные глаза матери. — Он раскаялся в том, что совершил. Я не знал своего отца, и мне наплевать, в чем он был перед ним виноват. Сейчас он мой. Он нужен мне. Я люблю его. И я не позволю тебе его забрать.  
Усмешка тронула тонкие губы Анеиды. Она знала, что творится в голове Правителя Ада. Как сильно тот устал метаться между любовью и чувством вины. Любовью к тому, кого все равно уже никогда не будет рядом...  
— Что ж, поиграй с ним немного, — усмехнулась она. — Настанет час, когда возмездие все равно настигнет его.  
Бешеная ярость терзала Астарота, но страх был во сто крат сильней. Как смела она судить его? Как смела заставлять отвечать за содеянное? Да, он не отрицал своей вины. Но никогда не согласился бы позорно проиграть справедливости.  
Расплаты не будет. Он, властелин реальности, не допустит этого.  
— Все еще считаешь себя всесильным? — пробрался в сознание насмешливый голос, и разум будто зажали в тиски.  
Астарот взвыл, вцепляясь себе в волосы и вонзая когти в голову. Кровавые дорожки заскользили по лицу.  
— Прекрати! — вскричал Рей, крепче прижимая к себе Правителя Ада. — Он спас меня... Уже дважды... И пусть однажды он едва не убил меня, это уже в прошлом... Этого уже не изменить... Ничего уже не изменить! Ничего нельзя изменить!  
Мальчишка... Наивный мальчишка... Даже он понимал, что реальность неизменна. Что если где-то есть зло, то ему суждено свершиться. Как жаль, что справедливость не признавала правды...  
— Ты не боишься его силы? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Анеида, скрещивая руки на груди и покачивая бедрами.  
Ее черное тело, до краев наполненное тьмой, преобразилось. Перед демонами теперь стояла обыкновенная женщина — бледная, черноволосая, зеленоглазая. Только необычно черные соски проглядывали из-за тонкой прозрачной накидки. Мать была красивой, с этим Рей не мог поспорить. Красивой и бесконечно притягательной... Но такой жестокой.  
— Он не направит ее на меня, — тихо отозвался Рей. — Никогда не направит. Без моего согласия.  
— Ты был бы уже давно мертв, если бы не я.  
— Не тебе менять законы мироздания, — прошипел Астарот, внезапно вырвавшись из объятий Рея. Вскочив, он в два прыжка преодолел расстояние до Анеиды и схватил ее за горло. — Не тебе вершить возмездие! Ты убила Адама, ты отомстила за себя и свою мать, почему тебе этого недостаточно?! Кто дал тебе право вмешиваться в чужие реальности?!  
Демоница прищурилась, пристально глядя в его горящие яростью глаза. Ее взгляд пронзал насквозь, острым лезвием вонзаясь в разум. Рука Правителя Ада задрожала и разжалась, отпуская тонкую шею.  
— А кто дал это право тебе? — спокойно спросила Анеида, заставляя отступить на шаг. — Ты утешаешь себя тем, что не дал ему погибнуть. Твоя уверенность в собственной правоте просто не позволяет тебе увидеть нужную реальность.  
Затравленный, жалобный взгляд был неотрывно прикован к ее лицу. Неужели другой выход все-таки существовал?.. Неужели все эти годы он просто пытался найти себе оправдание?..  
— О чем вы говорите?! — вмешался ничего не понимающий Рей. — Впрочем, мне все равно! Хватит делать вид, что я не имею к этому отношения! Как я устал быть просто тенью своего отца!  
В гробовой тишине он, казалось, слышал, как с громким хлопком лопнуло его терпение. Он собирался выяснить все здесь и сейчас, уже не боясь ответов, когда хриплый голос произнес:  
— Ты — не он. Он мог быть мне другом, если бы был способен прощать. А ты стал для меня гораздо большим...  
Обернувшись, Астарот сделал шаг к Рею, но так и не решился подойти. Мальчишка еще столького не знал о нем... Любил только потому, что видел лишь фальшивую оболочку. Всесильного волшебника, готового исполнять любые желания. Но он был Правителем Ада, рискующим сгинуть в собственном аду.  
— Моя жизнь была прожита совсем не так, как я того хотел, — тихо произнес Астарот. — Потому что я никогда не понимал, чего я хочу.  
Шагнув к Правителю Ада и сжав в руках его ладони, Рей спросил, с надеждой заглядывая в бирюзовые глаза:  
— Хочешь быть со мной? Хочешь, мы вместе создадим реальность, в которой тебе будет хорошо?  
Холод металла обжег ладонь, и Астарот вздрогнул, ощущая его прикосновение к коже. Этот мальчик не был Ареем... В его душе не зияла пустота, заполнить которую могла лишь любовь отца... Он не был искалечен проклятой силой... Ему не за что было ненавидеть Правителя Ада. Потому что он не познал его ад.  
К губам Астарота стремительно приникли горячие и пылкие губы, стоило лишь прошептать тихое:  
— Хочу...  
Мальчишка целовал, забыв обо всем. Он был по-настоящему счастлив. Мать не могла просто взять и разрушить все это... В ней должно было быть сострадание...  
Анеида любила сына, рожденного от того, к кому когда-то прониклась сочувствием. Они ведь были так похожи... Их судьбы были разрушены без их дозволения. Теми, кто претендовал на их любовь. Но разве такое стоило прощать?  
Она помнила детство, проведенное в скитаниях. Приходилось выживать среди злых, жестоких, жадных людей, норовящих надругаться над ее телом и душой, растоптать, уничтожить. Она росла недоверчивой, дикой и озлобленной. Чем-то похожей на первого сына Арея. Боящейся любого, кто пытался подойти к ней. Лишь ее нечеловеческая сила помогла выжить. Она до сих пор помнила лицо каждого, кто посмел напасть на нее. Все они давно были мертвы. Растерзаны ее когтями. Но даже этого казалось недостаточно...  
— Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем, — обратился к матери Рей, подходя к ней ближе. — Все это время, что я провел на Иварлидрее... Я много думал о том, что сказала мне Лиара. Наверняка нет нужды рассказывать об этом, ведь тебе и Астароту доступна любая информация во Вселенной... Я думал об этом, и мне показалось, что я хочу этого... Хочу сотворения. Которое разрушит все сущее.  
Анеида усмехнулась, растягивая губы в тонкую полоску.  
— Астарот не создаст жизнь, которой ты хочешь.  
— Да, — согласился Рей, решительно глядя ей в глаза. — Поэтому я прошу об этом тебя.  
Демоница прикрыла веки, с прищуром глядя на сына из-под густых ресниц. Наверное, она знала, что он попросит этого... Ведь кроме нее ему больше некого было просить.  
— Подойдите ко мне оба, — скомандовала она.  
Взяв за руку Астарота, Рей подвел его к матери, стараясь подбодрить неуверенной улыбкой. Ему и самому было слегка не по себе. Положив руки каждому на грудь, Анеида вонзила в них когти. Демоны вздрогнули от неожиданности, но не ощутили ровно ничего. Тьма проникала к ним в души, по крупицам собирая новую. Отстранившись, Анеида прижала руки к груди и через мгновения протянула сыну ребенка.  
Затаив дыхание, Рей взял его, осторожно прижимая к себе. Сын внимательно смотрел на него большими зелеными глазками. Они едва заметно светились в полумраке комнаты. Пушистые белоснежно-серебристые волосы, почти сливающиеся с бледностью кожи, разметались во все стороны. А за спиной были сложены маленькие черные крылышки — перьевые, как у Астарота. На вид ему было уже года три... Наверное, примерно с того же возраста помнил себя Рей.  
Это был их общий ребенок... Рей не понимал, как такое возможно, но был в восторге от содеянного. Для него это стало настоящим чудом.  
— Я назову его Анарей, — сказал он, обернувшись к Астароту.  
Тот, казалось, не услышал, неотрывно глядя на своего маленького сына. Что-то перевернулось для него в это мгновение. Что-то, чего он сам пока не мог осознать.

— И что это такое? — растерянно спросил Астарот, созерцая серьезную мордашку сына.  
— Защищайся! — заявил тот, воинственно тыкая в него мечом.  
Правитель Ада едва успел парировать удар, нанесенный бойким ребенком. Сию крайне абсурдную ситуацию усложняло то, что в руках Анарея было далеко не игрушечное оружие. А вот сам он пытался играть.  
Запрыгнув на плечи отцу, демоненок приставил меч к его горлу.  
— Сдаюсь, — вздохнул Астарот, застигнутый врасплох.  
Довольно улыбнувшись, сын слез с него и гордо вскинул голову, довольный своей победой.  
— Прелесть моя, — умилился Правитель Ада, заключая Анарея в объятия и целуя в лобик.  
— А я папу победил! — торжествующе похвалился демоненок, отбрасывая за спину длинные серебристые волосы и гордо улыбаясь. — Я сильнее всех!  
— Именно так, — согласился Астарот, подхватывая его на руки и прижимая к груди.  
Когда-то он сам был таким же маленьким проказником и творил множество глупостей. Впрочем... С годами мало что изменилось. В детстве хотя бы отец удерживал от сотворения непоправимой катастрофы. Со стороны могло показаться, что Астароту все ходило с рук, но он-то прекрасно помнил, как подолгу не сходили следы от розог на заднице. И пусть его наказывали не часто (ведь если бы ему попадало за каждую провинность, череда наказаний стала бы бесконечной), а только лишь когда он совсем выводил Бафомета из себя, каждое наказание помнилось очень долго. В определенный момент, когда в чаше терпения отца уже не оставалось места, он срывался и выплескивал ее содержимое на несносного сына. А потом снова долго терпел его выходки.  
Сложно представить, какие опасности могли подстерегать в Раю, где все были бессмертными и умели подчинять себе планету. Все царапины и ссадины на шкодливых демонятках мгновенно заживали, и, даже начав тонуть в озере, они спокойно могли пройтись по воде пешком.  
Впрочем, Астарот все же мог устроить на планете апокалипсис. Если бы смог пробраться на космодром. Но, чтобы пролезть туда, нужно было стащить у Адама ключи от ворот Рая, а те обжигали руку сразу же, стоило только к ним прикоснуться.  
— Не стоит с ним нежничать, — отвлек от воспоминаний сердитый голос Рея. — Он не должен отвлекаться от тренировок, я создал его не для этого.  
— Он не оружие, — разочарованно вздохнул Астарот, выпуская сына из объятий.  
— Ему предстоит сделать конец света, — не потерпел возражений Рей. — Я запрещаю тебе ласкать его. Из-за любви и привязанностей он может не справиться со своим предназначением.  
— Ты говоришь о нем, как о какой-то детали корабля, — досадливо отмахнулся Правитель Ада. — Какая же это глупость.  
Глупость? Рей вовсе не считал это глупостью. Всю жизнь его использовали те, кто был сильнее него. Всю жизнь заставляли подчиняться, а он был совершенно беспомощен. Пора было положить этому конец и не дать сыну повторить свою судьбу. Чтобы никто не смог им воспользоваться. Чтобы никто не совладал с его силой.  
— Ты стал таким властным и уверенным в себе, — вздохнул Астарот, подходя к Рею. — Ты теперь никому не дашь себя в обиду.  
Рей усмехнулся, с прищуром глядя ему в глаза.  
— А ты собираешься меня обижать?  
Правитель Ада покачал головой и зачем-то полез в карман. Рей испытал безмерное удивление, когда на протянутой к нему ладони увидел крест брата, который сам оставил здесь несколько лет назад. Он уже и думать обо всем этом забыл...  
— Выброси, — равнодушно отмахнулся он.  
— Агварес мертв, — тихо и мрачно поведал Астарот. — Тебе не дорога память о нем?  
Рей скривился, отворачиваясь от его хмурого, почти осуждающего взгляда. Сожалеть о том, для кого он был вещью и шлюхой? Кто видел в нем замену ушедшему отцу?  
— Только ты хранишь их всех в своей лаборатории. Тебе хочется помнить всех, кто плохо с тобой обошелся. Я не нуждаюсь в подобном.  
Мальчишка действительно изменился... Разве не он когда-то слезно умолял сделать брата счастливым и раскаивался в том, что покинул его?..  
— Хорошо, — с тяжелым вздохом согласился Астарот. — Пусть так. Но в чем повинен ребенок?  
— Я не прошу тебя бить его, — холодно отозвался Рей. — Просто не ласкай его больше.  
— Думаешь, этого ему будет достаточно?  
— Я думаю, что это не твоего ума дело.  
Хотелось, очень хотелось сказать, как он неправ. Но Астарот решил больше не вмешиваться. Никогда и ни во что. К сожалению, и это привело к весьма печальным последствиям.  
Ребенок рос лишь с одной мыслью — он создан, чтобы уничтожить бытие. Не имея права на эмоции и слабости, Анарей становился замкнутым и злобным. Всю свою ярость он вымещал на ежедневных тренировках, но она бесконечно множилась и однажды все же вырвалась наружу.  
Минуло пятнадцать лет с того дня, как Анарей оказался в этом мире. Пятнадцать лет он провел как в заточении, лишь выполняя волю того, из чьей души был создан. И настал час отплатить ему...  
— Ты ни на что не способен, — фыркнул Рей, глядя на поверженного сына.  
В голосе отца сквозило презрение. Конечно, он хотел вырастить из него воина, способного смести мир, а не жалкого слабака, у которого из рук так легко выбить меч.  
— Я просто отвлекся, — огрызнулся Анарей, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.  
— Какое право ты имеешь отвлекаться во время тренировки?! В любую секунду, в любое мгновение — ты должен быть сосредоточен и сконцентрирован, тебе ни на секунду нельзя расслабляться!  
— Да пошел ты! — не выдержал Анарей. — Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, ненавижу!  
Задохнувшись от ярости, Рей схватил его за плечо и замахнулся, но не успел ударить. Секунду спустя он сам оказался в стальной хватке Правителя Ада и зарычал от бессилия, ощущая, что не может вырваться.  
— Ты сошел с ума, — печально вздохнул Астарот, баюкая в объятиях. — Ты помешался на своей мечте. Успокойся.  
— Пусти меня, — прошипел Рей, дергаясь и извиваясь в крепких руках. — Я сам знаю, что мне делать!  
— Тебе мало того, что твой сын тебя ненавидит? Ты хочешь большего?  
— Вот именно! — торжествующе воскликнул Рей. — Вот именно! Мой! А раз он мой, то не лезь!  
— Он живой, — очень тяжело вздохнул Правитель Ада. — У него есть чувства, как бы ты ни подавлял их. Ты сейчас ведешь себя, как я...  
Все же вырвавшись, Рей схватил сына за волосы, игнорируя протест Астарота.  
— Зачем он нужен, если не способен исполнить свое предназначение?! Либо он будет мне подчиняться, либо я убью его!  
Не церемонясь, Рей потащил сына за собой. Правитель Ада кинулся за ними, все еще надеясь достучаться.  
— Остановись! — умолял он. — Ты сам понимаешь, что творишь?  
— Я создал его с одной единственной целью! — отрезал Рей, захлебываясь бешеной яростью. — И он свершит ее! Даже если будет ненавидеть меня!  
— Нет! — отчаянно и протестующе воскликнул Анарей, вцепляясь в руку отца, но пальцы лишь заскользили по металлу, не оставляя даже царапин.  
— Не смей со мной спорить! — злобно прошипел Рей, встряхивая сына.  
— Ненавижу... — бессильно всхлипнул Анарей, закрывая руками лицо. — Ненавижу... — процедил он мгновенно изменившимся голосом — уверенным и яростным. Отняв ладони от лица, он вскинул на отца горящие гневом глаза.  
Рей отшатнулся от неожиданно набросившейся на него почти осязаемой злости и растерянно застыл. Он никогда еще не видел сына таким. Не слышал такого пыла в его голосе. Такого решительного стремления пойти наперекор.  
— Да будь ты проклят! — с искренней ненавистью выдавил Анарей сквозь слезы. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты просто исчез! Исчез и перестал меня мучить!  
Рей двинулся на сына, и тот выставил вперед руку, желая защититься от него. Рей не успел его даже коснуться. Все тело сковал ледяной холод, заставив застыть в пространстве и времени. Анарей растянул губы в безумной ухмылке, глядя на свою подрагивающую ладонь.  
— Я могу такое...  
— Верни все обратно, — севшим голосом прохрипел Астарот, с неподдельным ужасом глядя на неподвижное лицо Рея, на котором отпечаталась гримаса ненависти.  
— Ни за что! — ликующе расхохотался сын, оборачиваясь к нему. — Он был настоящим тираном. А ты никогда не мешал ему надо мной издеваться!  
— Я любил твоего отца, — тихо ответил Правитель Ада, оправдываясь. — И сделал, как он попросил...  
— Ты повинен лишь в том, что бездумно следовал его воле, — усмехнулся Анарей, удовлетворенно созерцая навеки замершего Рея. — А он заслужил это.  
Астарот коснулся щеки Рея, пытаясь ухватиться за малейшую каплю жизни в нем, но так и не смог обратить все вспять. Сын оказался сильней.  
— Если ты хочешь дать выход своей боли, — тихо и умоляюще произнес Правитель Ада. — Обрушь ее на меня... Я буду вместо него...  
— Ты думаешь, ваши души равнозначны? — мрачно усмехнулся Анарей. — Мне не все равно, кому мстить.  
— Он любит тебя, я знаю... — почти теряя надежду, отчаянно продолжал Астарот. — Это я во всем виноват...  
Он никогда не был готов платить за свои грехи. Но теперь все бы отдал, только чтобы ему позволили заплатить за другого.


	16. Глава 16. Владыка леса

Долгие четыре года Анарей скитался по космосу в поисках Иварлидрея. И в начале шесть тысяч сто десятого года наконец нашел его. Планета была целиком окутана непроницаемой тьмой. Вначале демон опасался спускаться туда, но все же переборол страх и вспомнил о своей цели. В этой непроглядной темноте предстояло еще найти то место, где находились магические врата — центр всего мира.  
И Анарей, оставив огромный Ад в небе, спустился на землю, чтобы искать. Он долго бродил по безжизненным болотам и заброшенным городам и даже набрел на Элизиум, который когда-то остался похоронен на Иварлидрее. Но поиски оказались безуспешными.  
Уже начиная уставать от бесконечных непролазных болот, Анарей устремился прочь из этого тоскливого и темного места. Он шел и шел, пока впереди не забрезжил слабый свет. Рванувшись туда, демон натолкнулся на завесу и, со всего размаха ударив в нее кулаком и обрушив, прорвался внутрь. Тьма скользнула за ним, преследуя, но яркий золотой свет оттолкнул ее, отправляя назад и заставляя отступить.  
Анарей огляделся. Он сидел на зеленой траве, отблескивающей золотом в свете солнца. Солнца...  
Здесь светило солнце. Сквозь густые кроны деревьев пробивались яркие лучи. Демон жадно ловил их свет, упиваясь теплом и легкостью. Лес окутал заботливыми объятиями, бережно храня от тьмы, что поджидала снаружи. Прикрыв глаза, Анарей целиком погрузился в это прекрасное ощущение. Здесь было так хорошо и спокойно, словно в материнской утробе. Хоть ему и не было знакомо это чувство...  
Чьи-то крадущиеся, почти бесшумные шаги рассеяли безмятежность. Демон распахнул глаза и вскочил, сам непроизвольно подаваясь в руки окружившей его стражи. Его скрутили и потащили прочь от границы, в самую глубь прекрасного леса.  
Анарей молчал и не сопротивлялся, внимательно изучая окрестности и запоминая путь. Он наконец встретил хоть каких-то местных обитателей, а значит, мог повысить свои шансы хоть что-то здесь отыскать. Правда, эти оказались не очень-то разговорчивыми...  
Спустя какое-то время они подошли к величественно высокому дворцу и, преодолев ров, вошли внутрь. Еще более загадочное и захватывающее ощущение охватило демона. Огромные залы и коридоры поражали великолепием, роскошью и изяществом. Воздух был наполнен запахом цветов и трав, будто бы они и не покидали лес. И было так светло, словно на эту планету никогда не опускались черные тучи...  
Зал, оказавшийся пунктом назначения, был в тысячу раз прекраснее предыдущих. Огромный, словно сплетенный из ветвей деревьев и сотканный из солнечного света. Повсюду росли цветы, благоухая ароматами весны. Приглядевшись, Анарей понял, что его ведут по ветвям гигантского дерева к самой вершине. От всего этого захватывало дух.  
Анарея подвели к трону и оставили. Вскинув глаза, демон увидел перед собой короля, восседающего на троне из ветвей дерева. Взгляд скользнул дальше, по переплетающимся в танце ветвям и цветам, украшавшим его. И только спустя пару секунд остановился на лице короля. На его короне, сплетенной из веток, расцветали цветы и листья. В его облике сквозили высокомерие и надменность. Властный, статный, сверкающий великолепием и красотой, лесной король был воплощением величия. Но в то же время таким хрупким и изящным... Облаченный в длинный золотой кафтан, полы которого стелились по полу, и роскошную алую мантию, он пренебрежительно смотрел на демона, словно считая его недостойным своего взгляда. Можно было поклясться, что эти пальцы, усыпанные драгоценными перстнями, никогда не держали оружия. Но Анарей не спешил делать поспешных выводов.  
— Я Тиелларис, владыка этого леса, — пронзил его бархатный голос, обволакивая своей мягкой строгостью. — Мой лес невидим для людей. Как ты преодолел барьер?  
— Я просто ударил по нему кулаком, — пожал плечами демон.  
Ему было немного не по себе. Он никогда не сомневался в своей силе, но здесь впервые ощутил силу большую, чем та, которой обладал он сам. Все это... Было слишком волшебным и прекрасным, чтобы быть созданным Богом. Значит, кому-то другому хватило могущества создать подобное?..  
— Твой лес, — начал Анарей с осторожностью. — Единственное место, которого не коснулся апокалипсис. Я никогда в жизни не слышал ни о чем подобном. Это место прекрасно...  
— Что ты делал в моем лесу? — оборвал король.  
Анарей вздохнул, напряженно обдумывая желание смолчать об истинной причине своего прибытия на Иварлидрей. Он мог бы что-то соврать, но ложь почему-то никак не желала приходить в голову.  
— Я ищу врата, — наконец сказал он.  
— Ты маг? — спросил Тиелларис. Анарею показалось, что в его голосе послышалась заинтересованность.  
— Нет, — ответил он, качая головой. — Я демон.  
— Демон? — переспросил король. На этот раз Анарей безошибочно уловил в его голосе неподдельное любопытство. — Из тех, что обитают на других планетах?  
— Да, — подтвердил он. — Один из моих родителей родился в Раю, где когда-то была создана наша раса. Но я был рожден в бескрайнем космосе и никогда не видел его.  
Тиелларис прикрыл глаза и откинулся назад, расслабленно глядя на Анарея из-под полуопущенных век.  
— Нашу расу много тысячелетий назад создал демон по своему образу и подобию. Из всех способностей, которых мне не досталось, я жалею лишь о том, что не могу летать.  
— Но ты творишь такую прекрасную магию... — с искренним восхищением подбодрил Анарей.  
Усмехнувшись, король вскинул голову, вновь возвращая в свой взгляд прежнее презрительное пренебрежение.  
— Мой лес и я — единое целое. Я могу говорить с ним, чувствовать его, управлять им. Как демоны могут управлять своей планетой. Но демонов много, а я один. И если умру я — умрет и мой лес.  
Анарей ощутил, будто у него перехватило дыхание. Поиски врат явно завели в куда более интересное место...  
— Это ты сдерживаешь тьму, чтобы она не проникла сюда? В одиночку?  
— Да.  
Поднявшись с трона, Тиелларис спустился к демону. Тот завороженно следил за его грациозными движениями и поистине королевской осанкой. Он вызывал неподдельное восхищение каждым свои движением, каждым словом, каждым творением, что их окружало. Анарей не надеялся постичь его силу. Сам он был создан разрушать, но душа его тянулась к восхитительной силе сотворения.  
В лице Тиеллариса он только сейчас заметил какие-то смутно знакомые черты. Будто бы это лицо он уже видел когда-то. И эти гладкие золотистые волосы, струящиеся по плечам... И эти глубокие глаза, наполненные потаенной болью...  
— Я был первым из своей расы, — произнес король, замирая напротив него.  
Теперь его лицо оказалось еще ближе... Демон неотрывно наблюдал за тенью чувств, что оставила на нем след. Там были и тоска, и тревога, и нестерпимая боль... И чувство, которого Анарей за свою жизнь не познал еще ни разу. Всепоглощающая, беззаветная любовь...  
А потом король поведал историю своего рождения. Странную, пугающую и почти невероятную. Как все же тесна была Вселенная, если подобное могло случиться в ней...

***

— Падение нравов, свободная любовь, доступные наркотики, — вслух размышлял Астарот, прогуливаясь по улицам древнего города. — Я почти в Раю, как будто меня оттуда и не выгоняли.  
Да, город был прекрасен. Населенный магами только зарождающейся эпохи, он пестрил самыми разнообразными развлечениями. Повсюду чувствовался расцвет цивилизации. Роскошные храмы полнились оргиями во имя вымышленных богов, темные маги смешались со светлыми, забыв о вражде и различиях, все сплотились ради того, чтобы построить светлое будущее.  
В эту обитель мира, согласия и разврата Астарот прибыл потому, что ему было скучно и одиноко. Пережив скоропостижную кончину лучшего друга, он устал скорбеть на троне Правителя Ада и отправился тосковать по Сатане в веселой дружественной обстановке среди магов и других интересных личностей.  
Прошла всего пара тысячелетий от сотворения, демон был молод и неопытен, а потому совершенно не заморачивался, шествуя по главной улице города в привычных штанах, подвернутых до колен, и шлепках на босу ногу. Когда его обступила шумная толпа магов, шокированная таким вызывающим внешним видом, он без лишних церемоний выпалил им о себе всю правду. К счастью для новоиспеченного Правителя Ада, инквизиторов среди них не нашлось. Ему обрадовались и, объявив его высшим существом, бросились чествовать и ублажать.  
Среди магов нашлись весьма незаурядные личности. Астарот обнаружил среди них одного, с кем у них оказалось много общего. Им был небезызвестный Вестер Реймонд, тогда еще юный, но уже занимавший высокий пост. Его маленький сын демону тоже понравился, и он захотел себе такого же.  
И сын у него появился. Не такой, но не менее милый и забавный. Рожденный из одиночества и ставший его вечным воплощением. От дриады — лесной нимфы, коих в те времена там водилось немерено.  
Это произошло спонтанно. Накурившись травы, Астарот прогуливался по лесу, балдея от нового мироощущения. В наркотическом угаре он залез в огромное дупло могучего дерева, в котором хотел спрятаться и подумать о вечном, и провалился внутрь сквозь магическую завесу, где и встретил дриаду, в дом которой попал по нелепому стечению обстоятельств. Рассердившись, та сначала хотела скормить его лесным зверям, но пощадила, не устояв перед его чарами. Уж в чем-в чем, а в искусстве соблазнения Астароту не было равных.  
Так и родился маленький король леса. Астарот не наделил его способностью принимать демонический облик. Ему хотелось, чтобы сын был похож на местных магов и не слишком из них выделялся. Он подарил ему королевство и подданных. Сотворил маленький мир для своего ребенка. А удовлетворения все не наступало.  
И тогда он ушел назад, оставив Иварлидрей и всех его обитателей. И сына, выросшего и превратившегося в величественного и могущественного короля.  
И никогда больше не возвращался.

***

— Довольно грустная история, — усмехнулся Анарей, искоса поглядывая на Тиеллариса. — Не так ли, брат мой?  
— Что ж, — произнес тот, выдержав задумчивую паузу. — Отныне ты гость в моем королевстве.  
— Спасибо, думаю, я задержусь здесь ненадолго, — с готовностью согласился демон.  
Оказалось, что у него была семья. Нечто большее, чем вечные тренировки и крики отца... Кому-то повезло стать королем, а кого-то готовили к участи бомбы, которая должна взорвать весь мир...  
Тиелларис позволил остаться. И с этого дня Анарей начал ощущать, как стремительно меняется его жизнь.  
Проснувшись почти на рассвете следующим утром, он вышел на балкон, с улыбкой встречая солнечные лучи. Легкий ветерок обдал лицо лесной прохладой. Пение птиц звучало так весело и беззаботно, словно они и не подозревали о том, что творится за завесой.  
И Анарей вдруг засмеялся. Легко и искренне, впервые в жизни. Расставил руки, ловя порывы свежего ветра, и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь невесомому облегчению. Он будто парил над целым миром, возвысившись над суетой и слившись с бесконечностью.  
Кто-то окликнул его, и демон обернулся. На перилах соседнего балкона восседал златовласый юноша, с любопытством изучающий взглядом. Для обитателя дворца он был одет слишком просто и неброско, ярко контрастируя с Тиелларисом, которого Анарей видел накануне вечером. Даже стражи одевались куда более богато. Демон предположил, что мальчишка является прислугой, но не спешил высказывать вслух своих догадок.  
— Привет, — дружелюбно поздоровался тот, ловко перемахивая по карнизу на балкон Анарея и балансируя на перилах перед самым его носом. — Отец рассказал мне о тебе, и я пришел познакомиться. У нас редко бывают гости.  
Мальчишка спрыгнул с перил и подал демону руку, доброжелательно улыбаясь.  
— Я Эрик, — представился он.  
— А я... — начал Анарей, но ему не дали закончить.  
— Знаю-знаю, — перебил юноша, с чувством пожимая протянутую ладонь. — Анарей, потомок демонов, основавших нашу цивилизацию. Это так здорово! Наконец-то тут происходит хоть что-то интересное!  
Прикинув возраст мальчишки, Анарей на вид дал бы ему не больше двадцати. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь выходил за завесу, полную тьмы, и вряд ли Тиелларис позволил бы кому-то проникнуть оттуда в свой лес. Действительно, жить в заточении наверняка было очень скучно. Демон и сам понимал, каково это...  
— Хотя, увидеть апокалипсис тоже было весело! — засмеялся Эрик. — Я с начала тысячелетия не встречал такого идиота, как этот Бальтасар!  
Анарей навскидку накинул ему еще тысячу-другую. Впрочем, чему было удивляться...  
Мальчишка внезапно погрустнел и, спрыгнув с перил, устремил взгляд в прозрачную даль.  
— Он умирает, — тихо произнес он. — Его истощает апокалипсис, и он борется с ним, не отдавая ему свой лес. Там, за завесой, давно все умерли, только он сражается с тьмой, оберегая нас от нее. Уже столько лет...  
— Вы обладаете способностью изменять вещество, — осторожно произнес Анарей. — Вы могли бы починить Элизиум, который оставил здесь мой отец, или создать нечто похожее... Не каждый демон может такое, ведь у рожденных в космосе разорвана связь с планетой.  
Эрик покачал головой, с грустью глядя на зеленый лес вокруг.  
— Я бы с удовольствием бросил все это, но отец... Он никогда не покинет это место. Он не сможет оставить свой лес.  
Свой... лес?..  
— Эериэс, — раздался оклик позади, и оба они обернулись, чтобы увидеть короля, направляющегося к ним.  
Зайдя проведать гостя поутру, Тиелларис застал в его покоях своего сына. Непоседливый мальчишка вечно искал себе приключений. Гены Астарота, мирно спящие в сыновьях, коварно проявлялись во внуках.  
— Эериэс, — вздохнул владыка леса, подходя к сыну и ласково приобнимая его за плечи. — Я же просил дождаться меня, прежде чем навещать нашего гостя.  
Анарей непроизвольно растянул губы в улыбке, глядя на их теплые взгляды, направленные друг на друга. Любовь, которую он заметил вчера среди потаенных чувств души короля, принадлежала его сыну.  
— Прости, отец, я не удержался, — улыбнулся Эрик, приобнимая в ответ.  
Они были так похожи... Принц был лишь немного ниже и обладал более грубыми чертами лица. И глаза... У Эериэса они были небесно-голубыми, а у Тиеллариса прозрачно-зелеными. В остальном же...  
В тот день они втроем объехали владения короля — прогулялись по лесу, побывали на нескольких озерах, показали Анарею, как живут здешние обитатели. Демон ощущал тепло, которым наполнено пространство. Здесь жил счастливый народ, не знающий горя и забот. По полям бегали смеющиеся дети, сады полнились весельем и радостью. Возможно, никто из них даже не подозревал, какой ценой Тиелларис оберегает их счастье. И тот был готов поддерживать иллюзию беззаботности до конца.  
Даже Эрик за весь день ни разу ни словом, ни взглядом не дал понять, что знает его страшную тайну. Он беспрестанно улыбался, все время находя повод для веселья. С искренним восторгом он целовал отца, срывал с полей пестрые цветы и вплетал ему в волосы, звал его танцевать, когда на пути им встречались веселые празднества. И величественно-прекрасный король шел с сыном, чтобы предаться беззаботной пляске.  
Анарей ощущал доселе незнакомое чувство. Оно грызло изнутри и заставляло испытывать муки совести. Как бы он хотел быть на месте этого мальчишки... Как же он завидовал тому, кому, в отличие от него, повезло с семьей...  
Он все еще помнил обжигающий холод металлических пальцев отца на своей руке. И его полный бешеной ярости взгляд...  
Уже начинало темнеть, когда они вернулись во дворец. Спешившись, демон хотел отправиться в свои покои и отдохнуть, но бойкий Эрик, не принимая возражений, потащил его на пир.  
Раньше Анарей никогда не пробовал вина и, с осторожностью отпив немного, лишь поморщился, не понимая, почему оно пользуется такой популярностью. Но буквально через полчаса он имел возможность воочию убедиться в его полезных свойствах.  
Поскольку напились почти все присутствующие (коих собралось немерено), в зале поднялся шумный гул. Кое-кто попытался забраться на стол, но его осадили. Остальная публика была еще не настолько пьяна, чтобы начать тут же предаваться безудержному веселью.  
Эрик пил не так много, но веселился больше всех в силу врожденной жизнерадостности. С его подачи самые смелые начали кидаться едой, тихо хихикать, а после и смеяться в голос. Вокруг почему-то бегали дети, созерцая распущенность взрослых, и играли с драгоценными побрякушками, которые утянули со стола, пока их особенно пьяные обладатели ненадолго отвлеклись.  
Анарей нет-нет, да поглядывал на Тиеллариса, казавшегося почти незаметным в этой кутерьме. Король молча и методично глушил стаканы, но его так и не начинало тянуть на глупости. Зато Эрик, вместе с выпитым вином набравшись немного безрассудства, подкрался к отцу сзади, закрыл ему ладонями глаза и что-то зашептал на ушко. Тиелларис улыбнулся и, высвободившись из объятий сына, ласково погрозил ему пальцем. Принц недовольно насупился и, усевшись к нему на колени, обнял за шею, принимаясь о чем-то спорить.  
Демон уловил лишь обрывки их разговора, которые смог прочитать по губам. Эрик уговаривал отца уйти от толпы под сень тихих садов. Похоже, присутствие Тиеллариса в шумной компании утомляло его, заставляя сына беспокоиться. Он пытался уберечь отца как мог, но мало чем был способен помочь.  
Тиелларис все же сдался и позволил принцу увести себя с пира. Незаметно ускользнув, Анарей отправился за ними, неслышно ступая позади и стараясь оставаться незамеченным.  
На небе уже зажглись звезды. Сопровождаемые их светом, все трое дошли до кристально чистого озера, гладкого, как стекло. Тихий ветерок едва заметно колыхал воду, и та блестела, отражая свет далеких звезд. Анарей притаился за деревом, наблюдая за королем и принцем. Остановившись, Эрик повернулся к Тиелларису и, положив ладони ему на грудь, тихо сказал:  
— Отец, борьба истощает твои силы. Тьма наступает, и скоро ты не сможешь с ней справиться. Ты утомлен постоянным напряжением. Ты ни на секунду не можешь расслабиться. Я вижу, чего тебе стоит находиться на людях...  
Накрыв ладони сына своими, король слабо улыбнулся, промолчав в ответ. В нем больше не было стати и надменности, осталась лишь отпечатавшаяся на прекрасном лице бесконечная усталость. Наедине с сыном он был настоящим...  
— Я хочу помочь, — выпалил Эрик отчаянным шепотом. — Папа, я очень хочу тебе помочь...  
Тиелларис медленно покачал головой, не снимая с лица усталой улыбки.  
— Но это убивает тебя, — прошептал принц жалобно и умоляюще. — Ты умрешь вместе с нашим лесом... Вместе с нашей планетой... Без тебя все равно не выживет никто...  
— Я выдержу, — тихо и уверенно ответил король. — Другого выхода просто нет.  
— Нет, есть! — отчаянно воскликнул юноша. — Есть! Этот демон прилетел на огромном корабле! Мы все сможем улететь отсюда! У нас есть выбор! Ты знаешь это! Иначе зачем ты позволил ему остаться?!  
— Возможно, потому, что он мой брат. Он пришел сюда с добрыми намерениями.  
— Откуда тебе знать?!  
Снова услышав в ответ лишь молчание, Эрик досадливо стукнул кулаком по ближайшему дереву. То отозвалось протяжным гулом.  
— Эериэс, — вкрадчиво прошептал король, приобнимая сына за плечи. — Не нужно так обращаться с моим лесом. Если злишься, ударь лучше меня.  
— Дурак, — буркнул юноша, обхватывая отца руками и зарываясь лицом в накинутые на плечи края мантии.  
Тиелларис заботливо погладил его по голове, вплетая пальцы в светлые пшеничные волосы. Из-за дрожи принца казалось, что он плачет. Король накинул на него свою мантию и крепче прижал к себе.  
— Я никогда не смогу уйти отсюда, — прошептал он сыну на ушко. — Это мой дом. Он неповторим. Нигде во Вселенной я не найду себе иного пристанища. Прости, Эериэс. В моей душе все еще живет надежда...  
— Мы все умрем! — огрызнулся юноша, всхлипывая. — Из-за твоего упрямства! Из-за твоей надежды...  
— Прости, — повторил король, зарываясь носом в растрепавшиеся волосы на его макушке.  
Он не хотел покидать свой лес. У него был дом... Анарей не мог даже представить, что это было за чувство. Каково было иметь дом... Каково было иметь кого-то, кого любишь... Каково было быть способным отдать за все это самого себя...  
У него не было ничего кроме самого себя. Ничего, чем он мог бы дорожить. Даже жизнь... Даже воспоминания... Они не были ему нужны.  
У него почти не было чувств. Его сопровождали только ненависть и обида. Как бы он хотел ощутить хоть что-то иное... Хоть что-то, что позволило бы придать жизни хоть какую-то ценность...  
— Не умирай, — подняв голову, попросил Эрик тихо и умоляюще. — Никогда-никогда не умирай...  
— Я сильнее тьмы, — улыбнулся Тиелларис и коснулся губами лба сына, стирая мокрые дорожки слез с его щек. — Я всегда буду сильнее.  
— Но тебе не рассеять ее... Никогда не рассеять...  
Кажется, Анарей физически ощущал его боль и тревогу. Помочь им...  
Он прибыл сюда, чтобы уничтожить само бытие. Когда он найдет врата, не станет совсем ничего. Даже этого прекрасного леса... Даже Тиеллариса и Эрика... Даже его самого...  
Осев на землю, демон скорчился под деревом, вонзая когти себе в голову. Их счастье все равно бы ему не досталось... Его судьба уже предрешена. Его жизнь создана ради одной цели. Он все равно никак не смог бы им помочь! Он не властен над тьмой, что поглощает Иварлидрей... Ему никогда не разогнать ее... Он может лишь распространить ее по всей Вселенной! В этом его предназначение!  
Тиелларис тепло и умиротворенно улыбался, прижавшись щекой к голове сына. Протянув ему ладонь, он раскрыл ее, и вместе с нею раскрылся пышный цветок, распуская нежные лепестки. Эрик уткнулся в него носом, вдыхая приятный аромат, и, наконец улыбнувшись, погладил отца по плечу. Цветок занял место в его волосах.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы все это заканчивалось, — тихо произнес юноша, крепче прижимаясь к отцу. — Не хочу покидать наш лес... Но лучше нам быть живыми. Где угодно...  
— Тш-ш, — прошептал король, приложив палец к его губам. — Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
Анарей хотел, чтобы эти слова оказались правдой. Чтобы у них и правда все было хорошо...  
Эрик сдавленно засмеялся, отбиваясь от ласковых, игривых поцелуев отца. Его настроение не располагало к веселью. Тиелларис касался его щек, носа и подбородка, собирая губами каждую слезинку, и прижимал к себе, обхватив за пояс. Высвободившись из объятий, принц, хохоча, побежал вдоль берега озера, а король бросился догонять его.  
Споткнувшись, Эрик грохнулся в воду и, отплевываясь, выполз на берег, стаскивая с себя мокрую одежду. Подобрав упавшую мантию, Тиелларис укрыл его, обнаженного, и прижал к себе, согревая в объятиях.  
— Тебе не холодно, мой милый? — ласково спросил он, пальцами расчесывая его спутавшиеся волосы.  
— Нет, папа, — ответил юноша, пряча лицо у отца на груди. — Вода теплая. Не хочешь тоже искупаться?  
— Думаю, нет, — улыбнулся король, заправляя прядь за его острое ушко. — Может быть, в другой раз.  
Скинув мантию, Эрик натянул по-прежнему влажные штаны и уселся на траву, отдавая себя в объятия тихого ночного ветра. Капельки воды с его кожи бежали вниз, исчезая в траве.  
— Ты так прекрасен в свете звезд, — улыбнулся Тиелларис, садясь рядом и приобнимая сына за плечи. — Мое совершенство.  
— Нет, папа, — засмеялся юноша, роняя голову ему на плечо. — Это ты совершенство.  
Проведя рукой по груди отца, он скользнул по его руке к пальцам, на которых покоились изысканные перстни. Они были так непохожи друг на друга — величественный король, облаченный в шелка и бархат, и принц, который совсем не хотел быть принцем. Но им не нужно было никого кроме друг друга. В эту тихую ночь они наслаждались безмятежной нежностью, что даровал им лес, в котором они могли укрыться от всех.  
Переплетя пальцы отца со своими, Эрик припал губами к его ладони. Он целовал подрагивающие пальцы, подолгу задерживаясь на каждом, а после прижал руку отца к своей груди у самого сердца.  
Так они сидели почти до рассвета, растворяя тревоги в теплоте объятий. Анарей сам не заметил, как уснул прямо за тем деревом, из-за которого наблюдал за отцом и сыном. Его разбудил Эрик, вернувшийся к озеру за забытой рубашкой. Догадавшись, чем здесь занимался демон, он только тяжко вздохнул, но промолчал. Теперь уже поздно было беспокоиться о словах, сказанных вчера в пылу отчаяния. Но Анарей и сам не стал поднимать эту тему. Эрик казался заботливым, открытым, милым, добрым и искренним. И пусть он был таким только с отцом, демону нравилась их самоотверженная любовь.  
— Прости, я вчера пошел за вами, — начал оправдываться Анарей. — Мне было любопытно... Просто... Я никогда не знал любви... Тебе повезло с отцом... Мой растил меня ради того, чтобы я исполнил его мечту, а твой так любит тебя...  
— Я наследник его престола, — вздохнул Эрик, закидывая на плечо рубашку и прислоняясь к дереву. — Престола, который никогда мне не достанется. И даже не потому, что скоро мы все умрем... Просто отец никак не хочет понять, что мне не нужно все это. Ему нравится быть королем... Всегда нравилось. Даже тогда, когда еще хоть кто-то из внешнего мира бывал в нашем королевстве. А я бесконечно далек от этого. Теперь, конечно, это уже не имеет значения. Может, оно и к лучшему...  
Анарей сочувственно взглянул на принца. Похоже, их все же кое-что объединяло...  
— Он всегда считал, что я должен соответствовать своему статусу, — проворчал юноша. — Быть примерным сыном и достойным наследником престола. Да зачем эму вообще нужен был наследник? Разве он собирался умирать?  
Демон вдруг тихо рассмеялся, смущаясь от неловкости и прикрывая рот кулаком. Эрик оскорбленно дернул подбородком.  
— Прости, — усмехнулся Анарей. — Ты так забавно ворчишь после того, как вчера умолял его не умирать...  
Мальчишка хмыкнул, на мгновения обретая поистине королевское презрение. В его планы явно не входило демонстрировать свою душу первому встречному.  
— Он и раньше обещал мне это, — вздохнул он тоскливо. — И пока он жив...

***

Эрик помнил, как однажды попытался напроситься с отцом, когда тот уходил из королевства на войну. Его, конечно, оставили во дворце, и все долгие месяцы одиночества он очень переживал за отца. Когда тот вернулся, юный принц выбежал к нему, повисая у него на шее, и разрыдался от облегчения.  
— Что с тобой, мой маленький? — обеспокоенно спросил Тиелларис, подхватывая сына на руки и пытаясь утешить.  
— Вдруг бы ты погиб, — всхлипнул Эрик, обнимая крепче. — Вдруг бы ты не вернулся, и я бы остался один...  
— Я могу за себя постоять, — возразил король.  
— Ты не взял меня с собой! А если бы я увидел на войне, что тебя убили, я бы побежал сам умирать! А так я сижу здесь и даже умереть не могу!  
— Зачем тебе умирать?  
— Чтобы без тебя не жить!  
Тиелларис тяжело вздохнул, сраженный категоричностью сына.  
— Я жив...  
— Ты больше не пойдешь на войну? — спросил принц, с надеждой поднимая на него заплаканные глазки.  
— Не сейчас, — уклончиво ответил король.  
— А потом опять уйдешь?  
— Возможно. Но это может случиться очень нескоро.  
Понуро повесив голову, Эрик жалобно попросил:  
— Обещай, что не умрешь...  
— Обещаю. И ты обещай, что не будешь подвергать себя опасности.  
— Обещаю, папа, — преданно выпалил мальчишка, прижимаясь еще крепче.  
На этом инцидент был исчерпан. Но однажды этот разговор возымел продолжение.  
Забежав в покои к отцу, подросший принц нашел его раненым, лежащим в постели. Бросившись к нему, он бухнулся на колени и, сжав его руку, тихо заплакал.  
— Ты обещал не умирать! — обиженно и отчаянно воскликнул он.  
— Я и не умер, — недоуменно ответил король, обнимая сына. — Все в порядке.  
Тот, всхлипывая, прижался к нему.  
— Я же обещал, что не умру, — успокоил отец, ласково поглаживая по голове.  
— Вот и не умирай! — капризно захныкал Эрик.  
— Я и не умираю, успокойся.  
Это неубедительное утешение совершенно не помогло.  
— Не ходи больше на войну! — заныл принц, жалобно глядя на Тиеллариса.  
— Я не могу не ходить, — возразил тот.  
— Не пущу! — решительно заявил мальчик, обвивая его хрупкими детскими ручонками.  
— Я король, это мой долг.  
— Не пущу! Не будь королем! Корону выкину! Закрой границы, поставь охрану и сиди во дворце в безопасности! Пусть делают, что хотят, пока на нас не нападут!  
— Успокойся... Я же обещал не умирать, — вновь попытался достучаться Тиелларис. И усмехнулся, выдумав новый аргумент: — Ты что, не доверяешь королевскому слову?  
Эрик яростно стукнул кулачком по постели. Похоже, не доверял.  
Погладив сына по дрожащим плечикам, Тиелларис устало вздохнул. Эрик всхлипывал, продолжая крепко обнимать, и в его глазах было столько мольбы и боли, что король сдался.  
— Ладно... — нехотя произнес он.  
— Правда? — недоверчиво переспросил мальчик, слегка ослабляя цепкую хватку. — Ты согласен?  
— Да.  
Успокоившись, Эрик улыбнулся и свернулся калачиком у отца на руках. С тех пор король полудемонов больше и впрямь ни разу не участвовал ни в одной войне, исполняя обещание, данное любимому сыну.  
До тех пор, пока война сама не явилась к нему.

***

— Скоро нигде не будет безопасно, — мрачно проворчал Эрик, хмуро уставившись в землю. — Он ведь не мог этого предвидеть. Да что там, ни одно пророчество не напророчило бы нам мага-идиота, который игрался с артефактами и нечаянно уничтожил мир.  
— Я хотел бы помочь, — произнес Анарей, вкладывая в свои слова всю искренность, на которую был способен. — Правда хотел бы. Но, боюсь, что...  
Он осекся, не закончив фразы. «Боюсь, что скоро нигде во всей Вселенной не будет безопасно...»  
— Спасибо, если так, — вздохнул принц, по-дружески хлопая по плечу. — Только ты сам все слышал. Отец ни за что не улетит отсюда.  
— Но, может быть, я мог бы что-то исправить, — осторожно и вкрадчиво начал Анарей, почувствовав возможность использовать свой шанс. — Если бы ты показал мне врата...  
— Туда нельзя, — покачал головой Эрик. — Никому. Если приблизишься к ним — тьма просто раздавит тебя. Ничего уже не исправить.  
— Твой отец сдерживает тьму. Он может ей противостоять. Он смог бы...  
— Нет, — рявкнул юноша, давая понять, что не хотел бы продолжать эту тему. — Если он отправится туда, то не сможет защищать свой лес. Он не пойдет на это. Если даже у тебя получится, для него все равно все будет кончено.  
Развернувшись, Эрик решительно зашагал прочь. Анарей вздохнул, поняв, что перед ним стоит гораздо более сложная задача, чем он предполагал вначале. Тьма Иварлидрея, конечно, не убила его, но сильно истощила за время пребывания за завесой. Он не умел справляться с ее нескончаемыми потоками, несмотря на то, что сам состоял из нее. Он был неопытен, плохо владел своей силой и не представлял ее возможностей. Ему нужна была помощь...  
Помощь лесного владыки, который довел бы до врат, защитив от тьмы. Вот только как он мог уговорить его на это?  
Анарею не хотелось причинять боль никому из них. Не хотелось требовать от них каких-то жертв, а, тем более, заставлять идти на них. Сейчас было не время...  
Сначала он должен узнать их получше. А после, когда найдет причину разочароваться, сможет идти дальше к своей цели... Ведь наверняка они не стоят того, чтобы дорожить ими. Наверняка и в их душах есть потаенная тьма, которая со временем обязательно станет заметна. И тогда он обратит ее против них...

— Здесь так красиво, — восхищался Анарей, следуя за Эриком по зеленым лесам и полянам. — Лес будто светится и поет. Неужели это место никогда не знало горя? Неужели здесь никогда не проливалась кровь?  
Принц покачал головой, останавливаясь у места, где росли два могучих дерева. Они располагались совсем рядом, очень близко друг к другу, и переплетались ветвями в нежных объятиях.  
— Никогда, — произнес он, кладя руку на ствол одного из деревьев. — Лес живой, и он бы никогда не позволил чужакам с нечистыми помыслами добраться до этого места. Еще у самой границы их разорвали бы волки.  
Демон хмыкнул, поражаясь холодному спокойствию, с которым была произнесена эта фраза. Конечно, дорожить врагами было бы глупо, но расправляться с ними с такой жестокостью... От милого и безобидного Эрика этого сложно было ожидать.  
— Мы с отцом сами посадили эти деревья, — тихо произнес юноша, бережно оглаживая шершавую кору. — Давным-давно, когда я был еще совсем маленьким. Они будут расти, пока мы живы.  
Приблизившись, Анарей осторожно коснулся тонкой ветки. Та с хрустом переломилась пополам и опала на землю. Из нее начали выглядывать черви и стремительно уползать прочь, прячась в земле. Эрик, мрачно следивший за происходящим, поднял ветку и приладил на место, касанием руки залечивая раны.  
— Это дерево отца, — хмуро пояснил он. — Лучше не трогай его. Оно стало хрупким, в нем завелись паразиты. Они грызут его изнутри, как тьма пожирает душу отца.  
Немного шокированный увиденным, демон отступил и задумался. Эрик очень дорожил отцом и боялся его потерять. Наверняка им обоим не раз угрожала смертельная опасность. И оба они не раз видели смерть...  
— Послушай, — начал Анарей, осененный внезапной мыслью. — Я совсем ничего не знаю о твоей матери. Что с ней случилось?  
Он ожидал, что принц не ответит или будет обижен вопросом, но тот вдруг усмехнулся, кажется, что-то припоминая.  
— В детстве, когда я задал отцу такой вопрос, он сказал, что я появился из большого цветка, который рос у нас в саду. Я еще потом долго ходил в сад и поливал там цветы, ожидая, что из них кто-нибудь появится. Но папа сказал, что тот цветок был особенным.  
Эрик тихо рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо рукой. От детских воспоминаний он мгновенно повеселел.  
— А однажды я просил его найти еще один цветок и подарить мне сестренку, но он отнекивался. Я хотел девочку, на которой смогу жениться, когда вырасту. Папа не сдавался, поэтому я сказал, что женюсь на нем. Я так надоел ему с этой просьбой, что он посмеялся и разрешил.  
Анарей усмехнулся, представив себе эту картину. Ему тяжело было понять, что такое теплые детские воспоминания. Ведь в его воспоминаниях остались лишь боль и ненависть.  
— Я так и не смог ничего узнать о своей матери, — улыбнулся Эрик, отсмеявшись. — Похоже, с ней случилось что-то такое, что очень ранило отца. Скорее всего, она давно мертва, а я все равно совсем ее не помню. Может, и не стоит думать об этом.  
— Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь о своем детстве, — попросил демон. «Поделись со мной теплотой родительской любви...»  
Задумавшись, принц некоторое время молчал, а потом, вспомнив что-то, весело затараторил:  
— Я столько проказничал в детстве! Удивляюсь, как отец умудрялся меня терпеть! Однажды я прибежал к нему во время переговоров и залез на колени. Он не стал меня прогонять и все время, пока шли переговоры, обнимал и тискал. Присутствующие в тот день согласились на все его условия и заключили с нами выгодный союз. И все благодаря моей выходке! А в другой раз я задумал полить его корону, когда он отдавал распоряжения страже. Я хотел, чтобы она выросла, а он утверждал, что она ему и такая нравится, и уговаривал пойти поиграть во что-нибудь другое. Вся стража по полу каталась со смеха, но отец держался достойно. Несмотря на то, что я его все-таки полил...  
Анарей расхохотался, представив величественного короля в такой ситуации. Все же у Тиеллариса была слабость. Проказливая и непоседливая слабость, до сих пор способная выдумывать неподходящие поводы для веселья.  
— Бедный папа, — выдавил Эрик сквозь смех. — Как-то раз я накормил его короной лосей. Он заметил меня, когда я скармливал последние кусочки короны маленькому лосенку. Как он тогда рассердился! Он наказал меня, а я обиделся и сказал, что он злой и жадный, раз не хочет делиться с лосями, да еще и меня наказывает за то, что я их кормлю. Я искренне не понимал, что сделал плохого. Поэтому залез на дерево и стал кидать в него желудями. Папа немного подумал и попросил у меня прощения. А лосям очень понравилась его корона.  
Демон умирал со смеху, с щемящей тоской думая о том, что в его жизни когда не было такого беззаботного веселья, но тут же отгоняя эту мысль.  
— А еще был случай, когда я играл в короля, — продолжал Эрик, хитро хихикая. — Я залез в папину сокровищницу, обвешался украшениями, смастерил себе корону из веток и в таком виде пошел гулять по дворцу. Папа увидел меня и сказал, что я теперь совсем как он. Я заявил, что я король, и потребовал выполнять мои указания. А он усадил меня на трон и поддержал эту игру... Весь день я был королем, а он делал все, что я пожелаю.  
— Да уж, твоему отцу не занимать терпения, — усмехнулся демон.  
— Иногда он становился королем и забывал о том, что он мой папа, — вздохнул Эрик, бросая печальный взгляд на дерево отца. — Как теперь... Он думает совсем не обо мне, а о королевстве, которое все равно обречено...  
— Но он наверняка нуждается в твоей поддержке, — улыбнулся Анарей, поднимая глаза к синему, кристально чистому небу.  
Ветви деревьев устремлялись к нему, тянулись к теплому солнечному свету. Лишь два дерева тянулись друг к другу. И от этой картины на душе демона тоже было так тепло...


	17. Глава 17. Надежда во тьме

Прямые шелковые пряди ложились в ладони, будто светлые солнечные лучи. Эрику так нравилось проводить по ним гребнем и наблюдать, как волосы отца водопадом ложатся на широкие плечи. Даже едва проснувшийся Тиелларис выглядел удивительно красивым. В вырезе бархатного халата, расшитого узорами, виднелась его обнаженная грудь, по расслабленным плечам струились золотые волосы, глаза быть чуть прикрыты. Хоть внешне это никак не проявлялось, король был собран и напряжен. Даже во сне он продолжал контролировать завесу, сдерживающую тьму снаружи.  
Закончив расчесывать волосы отца, Эрик водрузил ему на голову корону и, улыбнувшись, коротко чмокнул его в щеку.  
— Мой милый, — улыбнулся Тиелларис, оборачиваясь к сыну. Тот засмеялся, обхватывая его лицо ладонями.  
— Наступит ли осень в этом году, папа? — спросил он, внезапно нахмурившись и став серьезным. — Окрасятся ли в алый листья твоей короны? Продержимся ли мы? Доживем ли?  
— Не тревожься, — тихим, бархатным голосом ответил король, отнимая его руки от своего лица и целуя. — У нас есть еще время. А у меня еще остались силы. И надежда...  
— Да-да, надежда, — кисло поддразнил Эрик, довольно грубым движением вырываясь из объятий отца. — Твоя надежда всех нас сведет в могилу.  
— Негоже начинать день с ссоры, — вздохнул Тиелларис, отворачиваясь.  
Принц хмурился, бегая взглядом по комнате. Он не знал, какие слова могут убедить отца, и давно уже отчаялся их найти.  
— Посмотри, — улыбнулся король, кивая на пышный яркий цветок, лежащий на столике. — Помнишь, когда ты был маленький, ты вырастил его для меня?  
— Помню, — буркнул Эрик, оттаивая. — Я посадил его, чтобы он вырос таким же красивым, как ты.  
Подойдя к сыну, Тиелларис приобнял его и привлек к себе. Прижавшись щекой к груди отца, принц закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в стук его сердца.  
— Тьма все равно настигнет нас, — прошептал он обреченно. — Она уже давно поселилась в твоей душе. Ты делаешь вид, что не замечаешь ее. Но ты должен посмотреть правде в глаза.  
— Я вижу другую правду...  
Мягко отстранившись, король с улыбкой протянул сыну раскрытую ладонь. Тонкий стебелек вырос на ней, распускаясь зелеными листочками.  
— Пока я могу создавать жизнь, ей не победить меня, — нараспев произнес Тиелларис, с любовью глядя на принца. — Мне очень горько, что ты не веришь в меня, сынок.  
— Пусть ты можешь контролировать тьму, — произнес Эрик, сдаваясь, — главное, не утопи в этой тьме себя. Я не могу перестать о тебе беспокоиться... Меня так злит моя беспомощность и твое упрямство...  
— В последнее время не проходит ни дня без этого разговора, — вздохнул король, возвращаясь к зеркалу и сбрасывая халат. — Не стоит омрачать прекрасное время нашего общения.  
— Стоит! — упрямо пробурчал Эрик, исподлобья глядя на то, как отец застегивает свой кафтан.  
Тиелларис никогда не знал меры в украшениях. Даже на его кафтан были нашиты ослепительные самоцветы. Сам бы принц ни за что не нацепил на себя все эти побрякушки, но на короле они смотрелись шикарно, только подчеркивая его стать и величие. Эрик не любил даже свое настоящее имя — оно казалось слишком мудреным, а он любил все попроще. Только отцу было позволено называть его Эериэсом, и то лишь потому, что принц не мог набраться наглости попросить звать себя иначе.  
Он не чувствовал себя Эериэсом, наследником королевского престола. Он чувствовал себя Эриком, обычным парнем, как какой-нибудь садовник или конюх. Правда, для отца он все равно всегда оставался принцем. И это иногда очень раздражало...  
— Лучше пойдем прогуляемся, — предложил Тиелларис, крутясь перед зеркалом и любуясь собой.  
Эрик хмыкнул и, оттащив его от зеркала, согласно кивнул.  
Свежий лесной воздух рассеял тревоги, и спустя четверть часа принц уже вовсю скакал возле отца, ступающего гордо и степенно, и заливисто смеялся. В два счета забравшись на высокое дерево, он прошел к самому краю массивной ветки, ловко балансируя на ней.  
— А ты так можешь? — игриво спросил Эрик, глядя на оставшегося внизу Тиеллариса.  
Тот усмехнулся, сбрасывая мешающую мантию, и спустя пару мгновений оказался рядом с сыном, справившись с высотой ничуть не хуже. Принц засмеялся, обнимая отца, и, оступившись, едва не сверзился вниз вместе с ним.  
— Пора нам проведать нашего гостя, — усмехнулся король. — Кажется, это он прячется за соседним деревом.  
Притаившийся в кустах Анарей, поняв, что его разоблачили, вышел на поляну, задирая голову, чтобы увидеть отца и сына на самой вершине. Спустившись, Тиелларис подобрал мантию и, накинув себе на плечи, подошел к демону.  
— Неужели наблюдать за нами столь интересно, что стоит делать это тайком? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
— Я никогда не видел любви, — твердо отчеканил Анарей, не видя смысла врать. — Я хочу знать, как она выглядит. Я хочу понять, как она чувствуется.  
— Этого не понять, лишь наблюдая, — загадочно улыбнулся король. — Но, если так хочешь, мы можем развлечься втроем. Кажется, тебя не очень-то интересуют наши развлечения, поэтому можешь предложить что-то свое.  
— Я никогда не развлекался, — мрачно ответил демон. — Я вообще никогда не получал ни малейшего удовольствия хоть от чего-то.  
— Для нас каждый день жизни — великая радость. Может быть, и у тебя вскоре получится радоваться каждому дню, — утешил Тиелларис.  
Анарей сильно сомневался в этом.  
Дни тянулись за днями, и демон все больше изводил себя мыслями о любви. Он грезил, мечтал о ней, жаждал заполнить ей пустоту в своей душе. Но пока там была только ненависть...  
Как-то однажды он, прогуливаясь вечером по дворцу, решил зайти к королю, надеясь, что не сильно его побеспокоит. Демон несколько раз постучал, но никто не отозвался. Тогда, неслышно отворив дверь, он осторожно проскользнул внутрь.  
Покои короля были огромными. Пробираясь вглубь, Анарей с восхищением осматривался. Они были обставлены так изысканно-тонко, что поражали изяществом. Во всем дворце витал неуловимый дух Тиеллариса, но здесь он ощущался особенно остро. В этом месте к запаху цветов и трав примешивался какой-то таинственный, неуловимый запах увядания. Здесь пахло жгучей осенью, доживающей свои последние мгновения перед безмолвной зимой.  
Наконец демон остановился напротив короля. Тот стоял к нему спиной и, опершись на зеркальный столик, неразборчиво шептал заклинания. Его корона лежала поодаль, волосы растрепались, веки были полуприкрыты, а пальцы, вцепившиеся в столешницу, побелели от напряжения. Анарей встревоженно окликнул его. Тиелларис вздрогнул и медленно обернулся.  
Демон оцепенел от зрелища, открывшегося ему. Половина лица короля практически отсутствовала. По всей щеке расположилась рваная сквозная рана, через которую проглядывали мышцы и сухожилия. Белый глаз с отсутствующим зрачком смотрел жутким невидящим взглядом. Анарей видел плещущуюся, клокочущую и бурлящую внутри тьму, и от этого зрелища кровь стыла в жилах.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — взревел Тиелларис, испепеляя бешеной яростью.  
Демон попятился, шокированный происходящим. Он и подумать не мог, что король способен так гневаться. Под маской великолепной красоты прятался настоящий монстр...  
— Это... — выдавил он, не отрывая взгляда от искалеченного лица. — Ужасно...  
Тиеллариса била крупная дрожь. Анарей чувствовал всю его боль и беспомощность. Оставалось только гадать, какие мучения причиняла эта рана...  
— Это — лицо короля! — прошипел Тиелларис, подлетая к демону и обдавая ледяным дыханием его губы. — Ты так завидовал нашей любви, так мечтал испытать ее! Вот она, смотри! Смотри, не отрываясь! Сможешь ли ты полюбить монстра, обезображенного тьмой?!  
Протянув руку, Анарей осторожно коснулся его лица. Король отшатнулся как от огня.  
— Я дитя тьмы, — спокойно улыбнулся демон. — Во мне ее куда больше, но меня она не убивает. Она часть меня. Если бы я знал, как облегчить твои страдания, я сделал бы это.  
Тиелларис застыл, дрожа всем телом. Как же унизительно было предстать перед пришельцем таким немощным и беспомощным... Все очарование вмиг слетело с его величественного образа. Он оказался безобразным, слабым и ничтожным. И ничего уже не мог вернуть назад...  
Приложив ладонь к ране, Тиелларис осел на пол, сотрясаясь в безмолвных рыданиях.  
«Сможешь ли ты полюбить монстра, обезображенного тьмой?..»  
— Это... — произнес Анарей, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы ненароком не ранить. — Совсем не важно... Это жертва за счастье твоего королевства... Твоих подданных, которые любят тебя... Твоего леса... Твоего сына... Ты идешь на такую жертву и переживаешь лишь о том, что тьма обезобразила твое лицо...  
— Ты не понимаешь... — прошептал король, вскидывая на демона взгляд, полный ярости и боли. — Не понимаешь! Если кто-нибудь увидит это... Эериэс... Он поймет, как все далеко зашло, и возненавидит меня еще больше! Он хочет улететь прочь отсюда, а я отнимаю у него надежду на спасение!  
— Твой сын любит тебя, — возразил Анарей.  
— Да что ты знаешь о любви?!  
— Ничего.  
Опустившись на колени, демон замер напротив короля, неотрывно вглядываясь в его лицо. Тьма бушевала внутри него, разрывая душу на части. На щеке блестели слезы. Как же хотелось испить тьму с его губ...  
— У меня никогда не было ни сына, ни дома. Именно поэтому я понимаю, как ты дорожишь ими. Именно поэтому я хотел бы бороться за них вместе с тобой.  
Поддавшись душевному порыву, Анарей подался вперед и обхватил шею короля руками, привлекая его к себе. Даже с таким лицом он все равно был прекрасен. От его красоты можно было сойти с ума. Только сейчас демон понял, что хотел бы разделить с ним все чувства, все радости и горести. Он хотел этого совершенно искренне. Его желание не было похоже на странную любовь Астарота, калечащую того, на кого направлена. И, хоть он так же желал обладать чувствами Тиеллариса, он не хотел уничтожить его душу и забрать себе. Он хотел лишь погрузиться в нее без остатка.  
— Хочу обладать тобой, — жарко прошептал демон, крепко прижимая короля к себе. — Хочу окунуться в тебя.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он припал к его губам, жадно пробуя их на вкус. Приятная истома разливалась по телу от этого поцелуя, а в груди разрастался жар. Тиелларис не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся, покорно позволяя Анарею вытворять, что вздумается. Сердце пропустило удар, и король провалился во тьму, теряя контроль над завесой. Тьма, мгновенно хлынувшая к ним, затянула небо, пожирая все на своем пути. Из последних сил Тиелларис сдержал ее и прогнал прочь, а, когда все закончилось, обессиленный упал в объятия демона, подхватившего его.  
— Никогда больше не делай этого, — блеклым и слабым голосом прошептал он.  
Анарея ранили его холодность и отстраненность. Разве на искреннее желание помочь стоило отвечать отказом?  
— Папа! — обернулся демон на обеспокоенный возглас.  
Возле них мгновенно оказался Эрик и, упав на колени рядом с отцом, в ужасе уставился на его обезображенное лицо.  
— Что ты с ним сделал?! — вскричал принц, обращая гневный взор на Анарея.  
Тиелларис слабо сжал его пальцы, призывая успокоиться.  
— Он не виноват, — тихо произнес он, прижимая руку сына к своей груди. — Я обо всем расскажу тебе, Эериэс. Только позволь мне немного отдохнуть...  
Нежность скользнула в бесстрастных глазах и снова потухла, стоило королю отвести взгляд от сына. Подхватив Тиеллариса на руки, Анарей перенес его на кровать и уложил в мягкую постель. Ему не было места в его сердце. И от этого в душе поселилась нестерпимая боль.

Эрик нервно нарезал круги вокруг отца, напряженно задумавшись о чем-то. Тиелларис молчал, давая ему возможность все обдумать. Откинувшись на мягкие подушки, он лежал, полуприкрыв глаза, и пытался восстановить силы. Его лицо приняло прежний облик — он успешно маскировал рану магией.  
— Мы все могли погибнуть, — наконец остановившись, с плохо скрываемой злостью прошипел Эрик. — Из-за него. И в этом есть и твоя вина!  
Тиелларис не ответил. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Тьма в тот миг обрушилась на него всей своей силой, ломая завесу, и все заметили, как она поглотила небо. Скрывать что-то уже не было смысла. Тиеллариса накрывало отчаяние. Впервые он не смог сдержать тьму и пал под ее напором. И все теперь узнали, как ничтожно близко они подошли к смерти...  
— Его поцелуй, — тихо произнес король. — Он словно всколыхнул тьму в моей душе... И я потерял над ней контроль...  
— Как он вообще посмел тебя поцеловать?! — вскричал Эрик, весь трясясь от бессильной ярости. — Как ты мог позволить ему это?!  
Подскочив к отцу, принц опустился на постель подле него. Тиелларис видел укор и злобу в его глазах, и горечь в душе от этого лишь разрасталась.  
— Так вышло, — прошептал он, ласково касаясь щеки сына. Но тот отшатнулся, отталкивая его руку.  
— Ты так соскучился по любовным ласкам, что был готов отдать за них жизнь?! О чем ты думал?!  
Король замер на мгновение. Разнообразнейшие эмоции отразились на его лице — от ошеломленного удивления до глубокой обиды. Но, поджав губы, он вернул своему лицу сухое и величественное выражение.  
— Эериэс, — прозвучал холодный повелительный голос. — Выйди вон.  
Преисполненный полнейшего негодования, Эрик выбежал прочь из покоев отца. Впервые за многие века они по-настоящему поссорились... И всему виной был демон! Никто не звал его сюда, ошибкой было позволять ему остаться!  
Виновник их ссоры обнаружился за дверью. Тиелларис попросил выйти, оставив их с сыном наедине, и Анарей ждал, потребуется ли от него еще что-нибудь. Схватив демона за ворот, принц вжал его в стену и со всей силы ударил. Ярость застилала глаза, не оставляя места здравому смыслу. Отшвырнув Эрика, Анарей ошалело попятился.  
— Как ты посмел поцеловать моего отца?! — воскликнул принц.  
— Ты готов ради него убить кого угодно, — проворчал демон, силясь понять, что было такого в обычном поцелуе. — Только его ты не спрашиваешь, хочет он этого или нет.  
— Мне все равно! — не унимался Эрик. — Раз он тебе не врезал, то это должен был сделать я!  
— Ведешь себя, словно он твоя жена, — усмехнулся Анарей.  
Принц снова полез в драку, однако его унял строгий оклик. Обернувшись и увидев отца, появившегося из покоев, Эрик подскочил к нему и заботливо поддержал.  
— Папа, тебе нельзя сейчас вставать, — взволнованно произнес он, виновато заглядывая в бесстрастные глаза короля.  
— Позволь мне самому решать, что следует делать, а что нет, — холодно ответил Тиелларис, отстраняя сына. Направив взгляд на Анарея, он произнес уже гораздо мягче: — Пойдем, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Демон проникся жалостью к Эрику, оставшемуся растерянно стоять у дверей. Он не знал, что произошло между ними, но, кажется, не представлял, по какой причине они вообще могли поссориться.  
— Ты слишком строг к нему, — осторожно сказал он королю. — Он очень переживает из-за того, что произошло.  
— Знал бы ты, что он мне наговорил, — вздохнул Тиелларис, останавливаясь у резных перил высокого балкона.  
Опершись на них, он подставил лицо порывам ветра, вглядываясь в зеленую даль. Маска бесстрастной холодности спала, и стала видна смертельная усталость.  
— Зачем ты поцеловал меня? — спросил король, глядя на медленно подошедшего к нему Анарея.  
— Мне показалось, что я люблю тебя, — с сомнением ответил тот. — Ты сердишься, что все так произошло?  
— Как я могу осуждать тебя за чувство, которое, возможно, является любовью, — улыбнулся Тиелларис. Улыбка получилась усталой и вымученной. — Я искренне желаю тебе счастья, мой дорогой брат.  
Демон вздохнул, с сочувствием глядя на короля. Его плечи казались такими хрупкими... На них была небрежно наброшена мантия, будто под ней Тиелларис пытался укрыться от всего мира. Такой нежный, возвышенный, уточенный... И беззащитный в эту минуту. Если бы Анарей поцеловал его снова, мир бы рухнул, проваливаясь в пучину разрушительной страсти.  
— Я никогда не знал любви, — произнес Тиелларис с задумчиво-обреченной улыбкой.  
В его голосе скользнули нотки сумасшедшей боли, и, подавляя ее, он продолжал лишь упрямей улыбаться. Демону казалось, что король сейчас зайдется в приступе безумного смеха, неудержимо рвущегося из души. Но Тиелларис сдерживал боль, не позволяя ей прорваться наружу и обрушиться на Анарея.  
— А как же мать Эериэса? — недоумевающе спросил демон.  
— Мать Эериэса, — повторил Тиелларис, вскидывая голову к небу и ловя его бездонную синеву. Слова давались с трудом. — Мой сын рожден от женщины, которую я изнасиловал.  
Меньше всего Анарей ожидал услышать такую правду. Ему по крупицам приоткрывалась душа короля — темная и полная грехов. Очарование спадало, и перед взором представал совершенной иной образ. Сильный, величавый, удивительно красивый, но проклятый и погрязший во лжи.  
— Но ты же так любишь его... — растерянно возразил демон.  
— Я бы отдал за него свою жизнь, — глухо произнес Тиелларис, роняя голову на грудь. — Но его мать была для меня лишь игрушкой. Она была моей служанкой, и я делал с ней все, что хотел. Когда родился мой сын, она стала больше не нужна. Мой приказ убил ее. Я убил ее. Для Эериэса не будет разницы...  
— Я ничего не скажу ему, — преданно пообещал Анарей.  
— Пусть улетает отсюда, — блекло, почти неслышно шепнул король. — Увези его... С этой проклятой планеты...  
Демон покачал головой, вдребезги разбивая последние надежды.  
— Он не полетит без тебя.  
— Я устал, — отчаянно выдохнул Тиелларис, утыкаясь в его широкое плечо. — Анарей, я устал... Тьма истощает, изматывает меня... Я просто хочу умереть... Если Эериэс будет в безопасности... Если ты позаботишься о нем... Я смогу...  
— Я здесь, чтобы уничтожить бытие, — тихо прошептал демон ему на ухо. — Тебе не справиться с той тьмой, что накроет весь мир, если я достигну цели. Ты обречен, мы все обречены. Если все еще хочешь жить, то живи сейчас.  
Подняв глаза на Анарея, король несколько секунд неотрывно смотрел на него, силясь принять сказанное. А потом с бешеной одержимостью впился в сухие губы, вцепляясь в волосы у него на затылке. В его душе бушевала тьма, и ее пламя отражалось в глазах. Сомкнув руки вокруг хрупкого тела, демон отвечал со всей страстью, на которую был способен. Тьма плясала и искрилась, сжигая их в этом порыве. Объятые ею, они сгорали от безудержной горечи, от обреченной любви, охватившей их. Боль то утихала, то разрасталась, не давая покоя.  
Оторвавшись от истерзанных губ короля, Анарей шумно вздохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Будь моим, — выдохнул он, крепче прижимая Тиеллариса к себе. — Позволь разделить с тобой твою жизнь. Как бы скоро она ни закончилась...  
Взглянув на лицо короля, он заметил слезы, стоящие в изумрудных глазах. Огладив рукой его щеку, стер их и коснулся губами лба, зарываясь носом в растрепавшиеся золотые волосы.  
— Спаси меня, — почти неслышно выдохнул Тиелларис. — Я так мечтал, что ты придешь...  
Ничего не ответив, Анарей подхватил короля на руки и молча понес к своим покоям. Предвкушая жаркий момент близости, осторожно опустил Тиеллариса на кровать и, любуясь его неземной красотой, начал медленно расстегивать золотой кафтан. Каждая его черта была такой божественно совершенной... Приоткрытые губы, томное дыхание, податливо изогнувшееся тело — все это приводило в состояние бешеной, одержимой страсти. Как же невыносимо приятно было ласкать это восхитительное тело без единого изъяна... Стоны короля, казалось, разносились на весь дворец.  
В те мгновения им обоим стало легче. Анарей наконец познал любовь, а к Тиелларису пришло долгожданное облегчение. В минутах близости он забылся, растворяя боль в ласке, нежности и жгучей страсти. Тьма больше не набрасывалась на него. Она отступила, затаилась, поджидая своего часа.  
Выскользнув из постели и бросив последний взгляд на уснувшего демона, король оделся и пошел в свои покои. Он приводил себя в порядок наспех, даже не расчесав волос, поэтому надеялся, что никто не застанет его в таком виде. Однако у самых дверей поджидал сын, так и не покидавший этого места. Увидев его, Тиелларис на мгновение замер, но потом, ускорив шаг, устремился ему навстречу.  
— Я люблю тебя, сынок, — прошептал он, порывисто обнимая принца. — Прости, прости меня за все...  
— Ты был с ним, папа? — тихо спросил Эрик, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы отца. — Тебе было с ним хорошо?  
— Я никогда, ни за что, ни на кого тебя не променяю, — выдохнул король преданно и отчаянно. — Даже смерти я не позволю встать между нами, Эериэс. Даже тьме я не позволю нас разлучить...  
Жить. Доживать последние мгновения. До краев наполнить их счастьем, чтобы захлебнуться этим чувством и без сожалений погрузиться во тьму. Посвятить их веками любимому сыну и пришельцу, которого он знал какие-то считанные месяцы. Он будет жить! Будет жить до тех пор, пока тьма не раздавит его! Пока не победит, навеки поглотив всю Вселенную! Он не отдаст ей своего сына, ни за что не отдаст!

Отворив дверь в покои короля, Анарей проследовал вглубь, рассчитывая застать его спящим. Вчера тот сильно вымотался и теперь наверняка отдыхал. Но, вопреки ожиданиям увидев Тиеллариса возле зеркала, демон смог лишь тепло улыбнуться.  
— Да красивый ты, красивый, — усмехнулся он, останавливаясь позади.  
— А так? — спросил король, оборачиваясь.  
— Красивый, — улыбнулся Анарей, ласково проводя пальцами по щеке, изъеденной тьмой.  
Тиелларис вздохнул и опустил голову, возвращая своему лицу прежний облик. Демон поцеловал его приоткрытые губы. Он хотел видеть улыбку лесного короля. Наблюдать за его счастьем. Уберечь его от бед...  
— Эериэс всю ночь сидел у моей постели и гладил мои волосы, — тихо произнес Тиелларис, обхватывая Анарея руками и утыкаясь ему в грудь. — Я так и не смог уснуть сегодня. Мы поговорили обо всем, и он сказал, что будет рядом со мной до самого конца. А под утро уснул...  
Король перевел взгляд на кровать, где под шикарным балдахином, на шелковых простынях, спал сын, свернувшись в клубочек и небрежно разбросав вокруг подушки. От его присутствия в обычно идеально убранной постели творился дикий бардак.  
— Он такой милый, — с нежностью прошептал Тиелларис.  
— ...когда спит, — закончил демон.  
Он все никак не мог прийти в себя после вчерашнего инцидента. Любовь — основа всего — заставляла многих идти на непредсказуемые, отчаянные поступки. Анарей мог только гадать, на что способен Эрик, чтобы защитить своего отца. Пожалуй, узнай он об истинной причине прибытия демона на Иварлидрей, тут же убил бы на месте. Но Тиелларис молчал о его тайне, так же, как и Анарей молчал о матери принца. Король понимал, что они в любом случае обречены, и ничто их уже не спасет. Так была ли разница, умрет ли только их планета или вся Вселенная?  
В поцелуй демон вложил всю свою любовь и преданность.  
— Ты теперь и мой король, — улыбнулся он, отрываясь от мягких губ. — И я клянусь тебе в верности. Отныне и пока конец света не разлучит нас.  
— Думаю, это произойдет уже скоро, — равнодушно-облегченно отозвался Тиелларис, усмехаясь. — Ты хотел бы провести со мной вечность?  
— Я хотел бы подарить тебе вечный лес, — шепнул Анарей, оглаживая его щеку. — Прекрасный, как этот. Чтобы ты был счастлив в нем. И никто не посмел бы потревожить твой покой... И тьма не убивала бы тебя...  
— Ты рассеял тьму, поглотившую меня, — улыбнулся король как-то устало и обреченно. — Ты словно забрал себе ее часть... Словно... С моей души сняли огромный груз... И мне стало легче...  
— Я дитя тьмы, — напомнил демон, ласково касаясь губами его острого ушка. — Она очень приятна мне на вкус.  
Посреди романтики любовных признаний раздалось чье-то очень громкое фырканье. Проснувшийся Эрик с демонстративным отвращением смотрел на их нежности.  
— Эериэс, — вздохнул Тиелларис, отстраняясь от Анарея. — Это так грубо...  
— Простите, Ваше Величество! — фыркнул принц, отвешивая отцу не слишком почтительный поклон. — Бросьте меня за это в темницу, а лучше сразу казните!  
Оттеснив демона плечом, он быстро ушел, разъяренный и раздосадованный.  
— Он раньше никогда себя так не вел, — печально и растерянно прошептал Тиелларис, опуская голову.  
— Он просто ревнует, — усмехнулся Анарей. — Раньше ведь ты и не давал ему для этого поводов. Он просто мальчишка, который боится потерять родительскую любовь. Ты и сам не хочешь отпускать его во взрослую жизнь, поэтому попытайся объяснить ему, что все равно любишь его.  
— Я пытался... Но он ничего не желает слушать... Он не верит мне...  
— Объясни, что не принадлежишь ему.  
— Боюсь, он считает иначе, — как-то особенно тяжело вздохнул король. — Понимаешь, долгие века я жил ради него. С самого его рождения... Каждую секунду своей жизни я посвящал ему... Я дарил ему всю любовь, на которую был способен... Он — все, что есть у меня... А я — все, что есть у него... Он не проживет без моей любви... И если он будет несчастен, то и я не смогу быть счастливым...  
— Поэтому он и вырос таким избалованным, — хмыкнул демон, вспоминая, как с ним обращался отец. Он был бы рад любым крохам тепла от него, но получал лишь упреки и холодность. — Всыпал бы ему разок, ты же король, чего тебе стоит.  
— Что ты, — испугался Тиелларис. — Я никогда не смогу поднять на него руку... Он не заслужил...  
— А чего он, по-твоему, заслужил? — с раздражением поинтересовался Анарей. — Ты владеешь целым королевством, но подчиняешься глупым капризам своего сына.  
— Пусть так, — согласился король, отворачиваясь и подходя к окну.  
Утренние лучи приветствовали светом и теплом. Присев на подоконник, Тиелларис прижался щекой к оконной раме, вдыхая свежий воздух, наполненный благоуханиями цветов и трав. Лес засыпал, понемногу окрашиваясь в осенние краски. Возможно, еще был шанс дожить и до зимы...  
Сын был для него всем. И за его счастье король был готов отдать все, чем обладал. Надежда разбилась вдребезги с приходом пришельца из далекого космоса, посланного, чтобы все уничтожить. Единственное, что Тиелларис должен был сделать — так это убить его и вместе с сыном улететь на его корабле туда, где не было тьмы, пожирающей лес и душу.  
— Расскажи мне об отце, — внезапно попросил король, не оборачиваясь, но зная, что демон все так же стоит у него за спиной.  
— Твой отец — не мой, — усмехнулся Анарей. — Он был лишь тенью, сопровождавшей моего надзирателя. У него не было собственной воли. Не думаю, что она вообще была у него когда-то.  
— Ты прав, — задумчиво отозвался Тиелларис. — Мой отец бросил меня, поняв, что я принес ему лишь разочарование. Меня не ранило это тогда, не ранит и сейчас, он всегда был мне безразличен. Но я не безразличен Эериэсу...  
— Ты считаешь предательством свои привязанности? Ко мне, к лесу, который является для тебя домом? Не слишком ли многого он хочет? Разве он жертвовал чем-то ради тебя?  
— А разве любовь предполагает равный обмен?  
Демон презрительно хмыкнул.  
— Он неспособен ответить на твою любовь ничем кроме эгоизма.  
Тиелларис медленно покачал головой, с тоской уставившись вниз.  
— Все это было ошибкой. Я не хочу делать то, что способно расстраивать его... Я не хочу предавать его... Я люблю его, и в моем сердце нет места ни для кого другого. Хочу снова видеть его улыбку... Хочу, чтобы он вновь стал веселым и радостным... Чтобы ничто не тяготило его... Я справлюсь с тьмой... И все снова будет хорошо...  
— Не будет, — мрачно пообещал Анарей. — Ты еще не устал врать самому себе?  
— Даже если это ложь, — тихо отозвался король, — то я себе верю.

В тот вечер король остался в своих покоях. У него не было сил идти на шумный осенний праздник. Видеть всех собравшихся и снова лицемерить, делая вид, что их веселье ему ничего не стоит. Он устал от суетливой толпы и решил побыть один, чтобы снова все обдумать.  
Пребывая в вечных сомнениях, Тиелларис был твердо уверен лишь в одном — он должен делать то, что принесет счастье его сыну. Он остро нуждался в разговоре с ним, но выйти сейчас к толпе народа было выше его сил. Эериэс наверняка глушил обиду вином и глупостями, подбивая остальных на безрассудные поступки. Снова изображать высокомерного и величественного владыку лишь ради того, чтобы услышать отказ в разговоре, король не хотел. Любые волнения стоили больших поражений в борьбе с тьмой. От одного внезапного поцелуя он позволил ей сломить завесу и прорваться в лес. Еще секунда, и она убила бы его, а потом смела бы все остальное...  
— Эериэс, — с надеждой прошептал король, обращая взор на сына, ввалившегося в его покои.  
Принц держал за горлышко полупустую бутылку вина и уже довольно сильно шатался. Она явно была далеко не первой...  
— Чего это ты один? — презрительно хмыкнул Эрик, неуклюже плюхаясь на кровать рядом с отцом. Тиелларис едва заметно вздрогнул, непонимающе заглядывая в его глаза. — Или тебе не понравилось в одной постели с демоном?  
— Эериэс... — повторил король почти неслышно.  
Злоба сына захлестнула его, и от нее было нестерпимо больно. Цепкие пальцы грубо вцепились в подбородок.  
— Мой отец ведет себя, как продажная человеческая девка, — злобно прошипел принц. — Неужели тебе самому не противно так позориться? Что бы сказали твои подданные, если бы узнали, что ты раздвигаешь ноги перед первым встречным, как последняя шлюха?  
Не добившись ответа, лишь больше разозленный ошеломленным молчанием отца и полным боли взглядом, Эрик впился в его губы властным и жадным поцелуем. А после, облизнувшись, вцепился ему в горло, сдавливая нежную кожу и оставляя на ней кровоподтеки.  
— Эериэс, прекрати, — едва слышно прошептал Тиелларис.  
— Чем я хуже него?! — злобно прошипел принц. — Кто он такой, чтобы обладать тобой?!  
— Пусти... — выдохнул Тиелларис, с мольбой и надеждой заглядывая в глаза, горящие ледяным огнем.  
Но его губ лишь вновь коснулся холодный поцелуй, а хватка на шее стала вдвое крепче. Тьма всколыхнулась на мгновение, чувствуя накрывающее короля отчаяние.  
— Эериэс... — молил он, когда сын позволял дышать. — Остановись, прошу тебя...  
— Ты не любишь меня, — шипел принц в ответ. — И никогда не любил.  
Сдерживать тьму становилось все труднее. Она рвалась наружу, заглушая глас разума своими стенаниями. Тиелларис тонул в бесконечной боли и едва находил в себе силы не давать ей прорваться. Сын ненавидел его... Не захотел позволить исправить ошибки... Не дал возможности объясниться... Ради чего король так отчаянно оберегал свое королевство, если это не принесло счастья его сыну?  
— Ты смотришь на меня так, будто я делаю что-то ужасное! — в ярости вскричал Эрик, отстраняясь от отца. — Будто тебе больно от того, что я делаю! Почему?! Почему ему ты позволил?!  
Вскочив, принц бросился прочь, но Тиелларис поймал его за руку.  
— Эериэс... — пронзил его тихий, отчаянный голос. — Прости меня за эту слабость... Я больше никогда не позволю ему к себе прикоснуться... Прости... Не надо меня ненавидеть... Я не думал, что ты посчитаешь это предательством... Я продолжал любить тебя, я всегда буду любить тебя...  
Вырвавшись, принц оттолкнул отца. Сколько огненной злобы было в его взгляде... Неужели король и правда мог заслужить такую отчаянную и безудержную ненависть своего сына, к которому всегда был так добр?..  
Тьма на миг охватила полностью, заставив издать истошный крик. Теряя сознание, Тиелларис упал на руки сына, подхватившего его.  
Свет мгновенно померк, заставляя почувствовать себя ослепшим. Не осталось ни звуков, ни запахов. Ничего. Лишь всепоглощающая безмолвная пустота.  
Эрик впервые понял, как страшно во тьме. Каких усилий стоило отцу жить в ней ежесекундно.  
Он кричал, звал на помощь, но никто не отзывался. Тьма накрыла всю планету, и никто во всем мире не мог с ней справиться. Никто, кроме отца...  
Эрик шептал слова прощения, выкрикивал их в пустоту, молил вернуть все назад и не дать совершить эту жестокую глупость.  
Отец терпел ради него настоящий ад... Ради того, чтобы хоть ненадолго продлить их счастливую вечность, которую тьма так жаждала поглотить. Ради того, чтобы видеть улыбку сына, слышать его радостный смех. Чтобы быть рядом и продолжать делать вид, что все по-прежнему хорошо...  
Надежда... Как, пребывая в этой черной пустоте, отец мог найти и сохранить здесь надежду?! Как выдерживал такое?! Как терпел невыносимую боль, не прекращающуюся ни на секунду?!  
Обезумев, Эрик отчаянно закричал, но не смог услышать своего голоса. Он не чувствовал ни своего тела, ни чего-либо другого. Теперь он даже с трудом мог вспомнить, кто он такой.  
Сквозь тьму пробился светлый луч, порвав ее, как тонкую ткань. Тьма отступила, ушла, не успев поглотить прекрасный лес.  
Эрик очнулся на руках отца, крепко прижимающего к своей груди. Он наконец смог закричать, не слыша в ответ безмолвное молчание. Наконец смог почувствовать, как бешено бьется насмерть перепуганное сердце.  
— Прости, — повторял Тиелларис, вцепившись в сына и плача. — Прости, Эериэс, прости...  
В покои короля сбежался народ, охваченный ужасом, но тот не смотрел ни на кого, кроме своего сына, и не замечал никого, кроме него.


	18. Глава 18. Осень не несет смерть

Объятый трепетным ужасом, Эрик, весь дрожа, медленно подошел к трону отца, не смея поднять на него глаз. Упав на колени перед королем, он обнял его за ноги, и, зарывшись лицом в мягкую ткань мантии, отчаянно зашептал мольбы о прощении. Он целовал пальцы, усыпанные массивными перстнями, судорожно сжимая в руках его ладони. И не переставал повторять, как сильно сожалеет о случившемся. Приподняв голову сына за подбородок, Тиелларис заглянул в его жалобные глаза. Раскаяние так глубоко читалось в них...  
— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся он, запуская пальцы в волосы принца.  
Он чувствовал бесконечную вину за то, что разогнал тьму слишком поздно, позволив ему увидеть, как она ужасна. Он должен был оберегать его от всех бед...

— Ты не думаешь, что стоит хоть как-то наказать его? — со смесью изумления и негодования поинтересовался Анарей, выслушав подробный рассказ короля о вчерашних событиях. — Его ревность чуть не стоила жизни всему твоему королевству. Ты собираешься простить его так легко?  
Тиелларис едва ощутимо улыбнулся, с нежностью обводя взглядом разноцветный осенний лес. С балкона открывался вид на широкие просторы его владений. Воздух теперь казался прохладным и свежим. Из садов доносились запахи увядающих листьев, которые ветер легко подхватывал и кружил по воздуху. Во всей этой природной благодати чувствовался умиротворяющий покой. Король не позволил тьме успеть навредить его лесу. И не позволит никогда.  
— Эериэс такой же, как я, — с нежной улыбкой, без единой напряженной нотки в голосе произнес Тиелларис. — Мне не стоило отвечать тебе. За все это время у меня никого не было. Я и не нуждался ни в ком, кроме него. Он ревнивый, но я и сам не лучше. У него никогда не было друзей, потому что я то казнил их, то изгонял, то просто запрещал им общаться. Когда-то и я довольно жестко с ним обходился... Он бесился, переживал, просил, чтобы я позволил ему иметь друзей, но я так и не смог найти в себе силы разделить его с кем-то. Не счесть, сколь долго длилась эта борьба, пока он не сдался... Разве после всего этого я имею право принадлежать кому-то еще?  
— А ты, похоже, довольно жесток, — вздохнул демон. — На чем держится твоя власть, если ты был так несправедлив?  
— Без меня все умрут, — пожал плечами Тиелларис. — К тому же... Ты можешь спросить любого в моем королевстве, и все они с искренней улыбкой на лицах подтвердят тебе, что любят меня. Да, у меня весьма непростой характер, и ты пока мало меня знаешь, чтобы судить о нем... Но я никогда не обидел бы напрасно никого из своего народа.  
Анарей поперхнулся, наповал сраженный этой святой убежденностью короля в собственной непорочности.  
— Ты казнил людей лишь за то, что они дружили с твоим сыном.  
— Какая ирония, — усмехнулся Тиелларис, задумчиво перебирая пальцами прядь своих волос. Демону показалось, что он нервничает, но, зная короля, в этом стоило усомниться. — Эериэс ни разу не пытался подружиться ни с кем из моего народа. Его привлекали чужестранцы, забредшие в мое королевство. А уж их, поверь, и без того было за что казнить. Потом я на всякий случай казнил их сразу, прежде, чем Эериэс успевал их увидеть. Он вечно приходил и забирался ко мне на колени, когда я допрашивал пленников и пытался произвести на них впечатление. Он будто специально выводил меня, мстя за то, что я не разрешаю ему оставить их себе. А я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Сложно наводить ужас на врагов, когда к тебе ласкается этот коварный котенок. Но я не мог запретить ему это... Я все время боялся его обидеть... Боялся, что он больше не захочет ко мне ласкаться, даже когда мы будем наедине...  
— Говоришь, не обидел никого из своего народа, — мрачно усмехнулся Анарей, испытующе глядя на короля. — А разве не его мать ты изнасиловал и убил?  
— Я не хочу перед тобой оправдываться, — отрезал Тиелларис, отворачиваясь. — Ты всего лишь один из тех, кого я пока не казнил.  
— Я умру только тогда, когда тьма поглотит это место, — беспечно отозвался демон. — И то, сильно в этом сомневаюсь. Ты нравишься мне, поэтому я ничего не сказал твоему сыну. Но ты отверг меня и это, поверь, очень обидно.  
— Я не хочу его потерять, — тихо произнес король, так и не обернувшись. — Обещай, что ничего ему не скажешь. И что больше никогда ко мне не притронешься.  
— Я не умею насиловать, — насмешливо уколол Анарей. — Это по части твоего сына. Он действительно очень на тебя похож.  
Сжав пальцы в кулак, Тиелларис весь напрягся, будто готовый с разворота одним ударом снести демону голову. Но лишь быстро ушел с балкона в полном безмолвии. Он понимал, почему Анарей злится. Но сделал свой выбор, который и не мог быть иным.  
Идя по коридору, король почувствовал, как магия на его ранах, оставленных тьмой, постепенно рассеивается. В последнее время все чаще он стал терять контроль... Поспешив в свои покои, Тиелларис на ходу шептал заклинания, заштопывая невидимыми нитями зияющую дыру в щеке. Лучше бы никому не видеть его таким... Он должен быть совершенным, идеальным, безупречным. Самым лучшим во всем.  
Эериэс считал, что отец слишком сильно любит свою красоту. Что слишком много придает ей значения. И, пожалуй, был прав...  
Даже своими портретами Тиелларис никогда не бывал доволен. Считая, что никто никогда не сможет передать и малой толики его истинной красоты, в горячности он часто велел казнить незадачливых художников, но быстро остывал, и никто не воспринимал его придирки всерьез. Все давно привыкли, что королю невозможно угодить, пока однажды тот не увидел свежую картину, оставленную в покоях его сына. Долго и пристально разглядывая ее, придирчиво прищурившись, Тиелларис фыркнул и ушел, не сказав ни слова.  
«Ему понравилось», — пояснил тогда Эрик расстроенному художнику.  
«Правда? — не поверил тот. — По нему не скажешь».  
«Если бы ему не понравилось, он бы уже велел тебя казнить», — засмеялся принц.  
На той картине были изображены король вместе с его сыном в красивом и светлом лесу, где все блестело и переливалось на солнце. И во взгляде короля на картине Тиелларис увидел отражение той любви, что испытывал к сыну. Картину он приказал повесить в своих покоях, а художника щедро одарил драгоценностями. Больше никогда и никто так и не смог ему угодить.

Эрик долго не решался войти в покои отца. Он боялся потревожить, боялся, что его не захотят видеть после того, что он сделал. Своим поступком он будто предал того, кто всегда был к нему добр. И хоть, отец и не сердился, Эрику было очень стыдно. По его вине тьма обрушилась на королевство. По его вине все это произошло...  
Тихо проскользнув в двери, принц все же направился вперед, надеясь, что в этот поздний час отец еще не спит. Тиелларис не спал, он сидел у камина и, наблюдая за пляской пламени, пил изысканное красное вино. Жестом он подозвал сына к себе и налил ему вина. В безмолвной тишине Эрик присел на соседнее кресло и пригубил немного из прозрачного бокала. Отец казался таким отстраненным и неприступным... Величественный и молчаливый, он словно вовсе не обращал внимания на сына. И даже не смотрел в его сторону...  
Осторожным движением принц накрыл рукой его ладонь и провел пальцем по драгоценным перстням, очерчивая четкие грани. Король тепло улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к сыну. Эрику хотелось сказать, как сильно он любит, как ему совестно за свой поступок. Отец вряд ли нуждался в его оправданиях... Вряд ли хотел слышать лишнее напоминание об их ссоре.  
Порывисто подавшись вперед, Эрик забрался к нему на колени, обхватил ладонями лицо и поцеловал в ошеломленно приоткрытые губы. Тиелларис охнул и замер, вцепляясь в подлокотники кресла. Принцу так не хотелось отрываться от него... Хотелось, чтобы отец обнял и ответил...  
Отец был старше на тысячелетия. Наверняка, за все это время его не раз касались чужие губы и обнимали чужие руки... Эрика пожирала сумасшедшая ревность, стоило подумать об этом. Он злился, что король принадлежал кому-то кроме него. И все же не стоило его целовать...  
Почувствовав, как напрягся Тиелларис, принц отпрянул, будто внезапно осознав, что творит что-то ужасное.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он, пряча глаза, и, соскользнув с колен короля, уселся на полу у его ног, разбитый и потерянный.  
Рука отца коснулась волос, одаряя желанной лаской. Эрик поднял глаза и посмотрел на него жалобно и виновато.  
— Все хорошо, Эериэс, — ласково улыбнулся король. — Ты можешь поцеловать меня еще, если хочешь.  
— Разве тебе не плохо от этого? — всхлипнул принц. Тиелларис покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Мне было плохо от твоих слов... От твоей грубости... Но не от твоих поцелуев.  
Обняв отца за ноги, Эрик сложил голову ему на колени. Так сильно хотелось снова стать хорошим сыном... Чтобы на сердце не было этого гнетущего чувства вины...  
— Папа... — прошептал он тихо. — Расскажи мне о маме...  
Тиелларис вздрогнул, растерянно глядя на сына. Он не спрашивал об этом уже много веков...  
— Ты хочешь знать правду? — негромко произнес король, перебирая волосы принца. — Она тебе не понравится...  
— Все равно, — отозвался Эрик, зарываясь лицом в шелка его халата. — Расскажи.  
Тиелларис прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями и подбирая подходящие слова.  
— Когда-то у меня была служанка, — медленно начал он, тяжело вздохнув. — Я доверял ей свои самые сокровенные тайны, делил с ней удачи и поражения. Не было ни мгновения, когда я мог усомниться в ее преданности. Пока однажды она не попыталась отравить меня... Я узнал об этом по чистой случайности, мне просто повезло. Разоблаченная, она пыталась бежать, но ее схватили. Я был очень разочарован ее предательством, ярость охватила меня. Мне казалось, что казни для нее будет недостаточно, что смертью она не искупит своей вины передо мной... И тогда я решил, что за мое несостоявшееся убийство она должна заплатить не смертью, а жизнью... Я заставил ее выносить и родить тебя, и лишь потом позволил ей умереть...  
В комнате повисла тишина. Эрик молчал, шокированный признанием отца. Он никогда не думал, что мог так появиться на свет...  
— Почему она пыталась убить тебя?.. — наконец непонимающе спросил он.  
— Ей заплатили за это, — ответил Тиелларис. — Люди, которым я не давал покоя.  
Его голос звучал как-то глухо и напряженно от волнения.  
— А... Какой она была? — осторожно поинтересовался Эрик, боясь задеть отца нечаянно вылетевшим словом.  
— У тебя ее глаза, — прошептал король, приподнимая голову сына за подбородок и оглаживая пальцем его щеку. — Ее черты... Только волосы у нее были белые, как снег...  
— Она была красивой?  
— Да... Но я никогда не видел в ней чего-то большего... Я считал ее хорошим другом и надежным соратником... Я никогда не целовал и не ласкал ее...  
— Если... — сбивчиво начал Эрик, сглатывая рвущиеся наружу рыдания. — Если я похож на нее... То ты ненавидишь меня?..  
— Нет! — воскликнул Тиелларис почти в ужасе. — Что ты такое говоришь, конечно же, нет!  
Порывисто подавшись вперед, он обнял сына и крепко прижал к себе. Ему не стоило знать всего этого...  
— Мама расплатилась мной за то, что хотела убить тебя... — прошептал принц, зарываясь лицом в волосы отца. — Но почему?.. Почему ты назначил ей именно эту цену?..  
— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил король. — Но, когда ты родился, я понял, что это лучшее, чего я мог желать.  
Эрик тихо всхлипнул, плотнее прижимаясь к нему. Он помнил счастливого и доброго отца, который с радостью играл с ним в детстве. Учил делать первые шаги, ездить верхом, сражаться... И ни единым поступком не позволял усомниться в своей любви.  
— Я полюбил тебя с первой минуты, как увидел, — прошептал Тиелларис, обжигая дыханием ухо сына. — Ты был таким крошечным... Улыбнулся мне, когда я взял тебя на руки... Все время хватал меня за волосы и тянул ручки к короне... Играл с моими перстнями... А когда ты научился бегать, мне было за тобой уже не угнаться...  
Эрик улыбнулся сквозь слезы и, подняв глаза на отца, погладил его по щеке.  
— Пожалуйста, больше ничего от меня не скрывай, — попросил он. — И свое лицо... Не скрывай от меня свое лицо... Эта иллюзия отбирает твои силы, а ты и так тратишь их слишком много...  
— Нет, — покачал головой король. — Прости, Эериэс... Это очень важно для меня.  
— Но мне не важно, как ты выглядишь, — преданно заверил принц, нежно оглаживая бархатно нежную щеку.  
— Мне это важно, Эериэс, — ответил Тиелларис, накрывая его ладонь своей и поднося к губам. — Я хочу оставаться королем. Совершенным и прекрасным. Хочу чувствовать себя владыкой чудесного леса, а не жалким чудовищем, которого пожрала тьма.  
Эрик понуро опустил голову, чувствуя на своих пальцах горячие губы отца. Если бы он мог, он разделил бы с ним его бремя... Но никто, кроме короля, не мог противостоять тьме.  
— Я так боюсь, — прошептал принц, крепко сжимая в ладонях его руку. — За тебя, папа... Очень боюсь... Даже если мы спасемся... Если вдруг тьма рассеется... Разве ты сможешь стать прежним?.. Она уже покалечила твое тело и твою душу... Никому тебя не спасти...  
— Я не искал войны с тех пор, как ты попросил меня не умирать, — печально улыбнулся Тиелларис. — Но тьма сама пришла сюда. И только я смог остановить ее... Похоже, я не смогу сдержать обещания, Эериэс... Прошу, не погибай вместе со мной... Улетай отсюда... Пока еще можешь...  
— Не могу! — возмущенно воскликнул Эрик. — Я никогда не брошу тебя! Если мы умрем, то только вместе! Мы вместе встретим тьму! И я буду до последнего ей сопротивляться!  
В ответ на оскорбленный взгляд Тиелларис сжал сына в крепких объятиях. Он и не рассчитывал услышать другого ответа...

Прогуливаясь по лесу, Анарей внезапно увидел что-то яркое между деревьями. Обеспокоенно участив шаг и подойдя ближе, он с облегчением понял, что это всего лишь Тиелларис в своей кроваво-алой мантии, сидящий на траве и ласкающий маленького олененка.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил демон, присаживаясь поодаль.  
— Я хотел побыть в уединении, — негромко ответил король, не поднимая головы. — Уйти в тихое место, где нет шумной толпы.  
— Тогда, боюсь, я помешаю тебе, — усмехнулся Анарей.  
Тиелларис будто не услышал. Запустив руку в опавшие листья, он разворошил их, завороженный пестрыми цветами осени. Лес засыпал, возможно, что уже навсегда. Король страдал, понимая это, и пытался найти надежду здесь — в лесном уединении. Ветер перешептывался с ним, листья шелестели, перелетая с места на место. Он говорил с лесом, тот отвечал ему, и от этих тихих, лишь ему понятных разговоров, к Тиелларису постепенно приходил покой.   
— Я люблю цвет золота и крови, — все так же отстраненно, словно самому себе, произнес король. — Когда-то я проливал целые реки крови... Редкому воину удавалось ранить меня. Еще до рождения Эериэса я любил воевать. Я чувствовал себя сильнее каждый раз, когда уходил с поля боя, устланного трупами моих врагов...  
— Ты не производишь впечатление искусного воина, — усмехнулся демон. — Как и любителя войн. Ведь битвы имеют дурное свойство — они портят прическу.  
— Значит, я самовлюбленный нарцисс, которому важно лишь хорошо выглядеть? — насмешливо уточнил Тиелларис.  
— Я этого не говорил, — с невинным видом заявил Анарей. — Но подразумевал что-то в этом духе.  
Король скинул с плеч мантию, и в глаза демону ударил ослепительный свет его ожерелья. Оно так ярко блестело и переливалось на солнце, обладало такими чистыми и ясными гранями...  
— Видишь? — с хитрой улыбкой произнес Тиелларис. — Самоцветы, собравшие в себе отблески звездного света. Знаешь, скольких я убил, чтобы они стали моими?  
В словах короля не приходилось сомневаться. Анарей поймал себя на том, что хочет увидеть его на поле битвы. Хочет наблюдать за точной яростью его движений, смотреть, как он кружится в танце сражения, ведомый лишь одной целью — убивать. Но больше ему не с кем было сражаться...  
— Они так прекрасны, — произнес Тиелларис, любовно поглаживая блестящие камни. Демону они казались лишь бесполезной игрушкой. Он совсем не понимал их ценности. — В них заключена магия... Древняя магия... Может... Они хоть немного помогут мне выстоять...  
Анарей не смог сдержать мрачной усмешки. Похоже, король не только безмерно любил различные цацки, но и умел применять их с пользой.  
— Посмотри... — шепнул Тиелларис. — Они белее снега, прозрачнее небесной глади... Они впитают в себя все, что я вложу в них... Им не исцелить мою душу... И даже мое тело... Но, может быть, они возьмут на себя хоть немного той тьмы, что обрушилась на меня... Похоже, это будет первая война, в которой я проиграю... Ведь моего противника не победить огнем и мечом... Я не встречал раньше магии сильнее моей. Но эта тьма сильнее всего... Сильнее создателя, что сотворил бытие... Ведь она — совсем не его творение.  
— Но ты сдерживаешь ее, — возразил демон.  
— Представь, — мрачно усмехнулся король, — что находишься в городе, который осаждает бесконечная армия. Да, какое-то время ты сможешь сопротивляться. Но убитых будет становиться все больше, а армия противника не потеряет ни одного. И, в конце концов, ты останешься один. И будешь наблюдать за гибелью своего народа. Ты сильнее их всех, и умирать будешь долго. Слишком долго...  
— Хватит, — перебил Анарей, не выдержав. — Хватит. Я понял. Тебе не победить бесконечную армию тьмы. Может быть, если был бы жив хоть один маг, он смог бы...  
— Не говори мне о магах! — огрызнулся Тиелларис. Презрение и брезгливость послышались в его голосе. — По вине одного из них мы оказались в кромешной тьме! По вине самого никчемного и глупого из них! Я никогда не стал бы принимать его помощь! Мне она не нужна!  
— Нужна, — с нажимом произнес демон. — Нужна, и ты понимаешь это. И ради Эериэса ты бы пошел на все, что угодно.  
— На все? — насмешливо приподнял бровь король, поражаясь его наивности. — Неужели на все? Разве я бегу отсюда по его прихоти? Разве я бросаю свой дом по его просьбе?  
— Может быть, тебе и не под силу преодолеть привязанность к лесу, — возразил Анарей, едко ухмыляясь, — но ради сына ты дал бы надругаться над собой кому угодно.  
— Не делай вид, что знаешь меня, — прошипел Тиелларис, в одну секунду преодолевая расстояние между ними. Его горящие тлеющей яростью глаза оказались прямо напротив бесстрастных глаз демона. — Не смей говорить так со мной. Проваливай во тьму, если не желаешь жить по моим законам.  
— И кто это вздумал угрожать мне? — беспечно хмыкнул Анарей, свысока глядя на короля. — Потомок безмозглого демона и лесной феи? Ты мне не ровня. Ты даже не демон, так, глупая недоделка.  
— О, как же ты ошибаешься, мальчик, — звенящим голосом произнес Тиелларис. По лицу его расплылась самоуверенная ухмылка.  
За мгновение сократив расстояние между ними до нескольких сантиметров, Тиелларис материализовал тонкий клинок, от удара которого Анарей успел ускользнуть лишь в последние доли секунды. Кажется, сбывалась мечта идиота — представилась возможность увидеть Тиеллариса в бою.  
Передохнуть Анарею не дали. Король тут же нанес следующий удар, а за ним еще и еще. Он двигался так быстро, что Анарей едва поспевал за ним. Неглубокие раны сразу затягивались, но демон даже ни разу не смог атаковать. На это просто не хватало времени.  
— Стой! — выкрикнул он, вспоминая, чем кончались подобные авантюры. — Если ты сейчас ослабишь защиту, тьма снова прорвется!  
— Ничего, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Тиелларис. — На такого юнца, как ты, уходит не слишком много моих сил.  
Похоже, это действительно было так... Король двигался легко и свободно, быстро и ловко лавируя среди деревьев. Пусть у него и не было крыльев, он будто летел, окрыленный собственным всесилием. За столетия шаткого мира он успел сильно истосковаться по войнам.  
Анарей впервые позволил себе допустить мысль, что отец был прав, дрессируя, словно бойцовскую собаку. У него совсем не было опыта... Против Тиеллариса он имел лишь одно преимущество. И воспользовался им, понимая, что поединок уже проигран. Распахнув крылья, взмыл ввысь и, поднявшись достаточно высоко, наконец смог отдышаться.  
— Прости, — выпалил он, когда снова смог говорить. — Давай не будем ссориться. Я обещаю впредь быть почтительней по отношению к королю.  
Тиелларис, по-видимому, и не ожидавший ничего другого, жестом позволил спуститься. Анарей решился приземлиться, только когда клинок короля растаял в воздухе. Как же сильно он недооценил его...  
— Я всегда мечтал о крыльях, — поведал Тиелларис с печальной улыбкой. Его взгляд с завистью бороздил огромные черные крылья за спиной демона, задерживаясь на каждом перышке. — Каково это, летать в небесах?  
— Сейчас покажу! — усмехнулся Анарей, подхватывая его и поднимая ввысь.  
Тиелларис вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, зрачки его расширились то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга. С высоты птичьего полета лес казался разноцветным пятном. Все внизу стало таким ничтожным и неважным. Свобода ощущалась в каждом взмахе крыльев. Как бы он хотел уметь летать... Парить в небе, возвысившись над всеми заботами... Воспарив над суетой и тревогой... Почему отец не дал ему крыльев? Разве лесной король не был достоин их?  
Когда Тиелларис снова коснулся земли, то, не устояв на ногах, осел на траву. Его донимало легкое головокружение, по всему телу расходилась трепетная дрожь.  
— Ну как тебе? — усмехнулся Анарей, весьма довольный его состоянием. Проигранный бой уже не казался смертельным оскорблением.  
— Ужасно несправедливо, — выдохнул король.  
Да, пожалуй... Жизнь вообще была не слишком справедлива.  
Прислонившись спиной к дереву, Тиелларис закрыл глаза, погружаясь в покой лесных объятий.  
— Когда-то все было совсем иначе, — тихо произнес он. — Жизнь... Здесь была жизнь, а не бесконечное увядание... И все исчезло по глупости ребенка, владеющего силой, которую никто бы ему не доверил. Его дед был моим другом... Величайший маг Вестер Реймонд... Если бы он все еще пребывал в этом мире, он никогда не позволил бы этому случиться!  
— Никому нет дела до этого мира. Иначе здесь не творилось бы столько дерьма.  
Устало прикрыв лицо ладонью, Тиелларис принялся массировать ноющие виски. Наверное, чтобы вконец не лишиться сил, ему скоро придется вообще не вставать... Слишком тяжело... Слишком невыносимо... Тьма отравляет его душу, разлагает тело... А он может лишь наблюдать, как она пожирает все вокруг...

Проснувшись однажды, Тиелларис был приятно удивлен милой проказой своего маленького сына — тот украсил его постель и волосы красивыми пестрыми цветами.  
— Папа зацвел! — засмеялся маленький принц, восторженно хлопая в ладоши.  
Умилившись, король взял сына на ручки и вплел в его волосы самый яркий и красивый цветок.  
— Теперь и ты цветешь, мой маленький цветочек, — улыбнулся он, целуя сына в щечку.  
Эрик заливисто хохотал, когда отец тискал его и ласкал, игриво покусывая за ушки и щекоча. Его большие голубые глазки лучились счастьем. Тиеллариса и самого переполняла бесконечная радость. Сыночек был таким теплым, мягоньким и нежным, его так хотелось оберегать... Он бы никому не дал его в обиду. Эериэс был его самым драгоценным сокровищем...  
Король вырастил его. Он был рядом, когда сын делал первые шаги, когда впервые учился сражаться, когда проводил беззаботные, ничем не омраченные деньки в прекрасном родном лесу, когда резвился на зеленых полянках, валялся в траве и играл со зверями. Часто он успевал так набегаться, что засыпал прямо в лесу, и отец, прижав его к своей груди, уносил во дворец и клал в уютную кроватку. А иногда он оставлял в своей постели этот маленький теплый клубочек, и тот согревал его, умильно посапывая во сне.  
С тех пор минуло целое тысячелетие, и Тиелларис уже не помнил, когда последний раз просыпался от поцелуев сына, его веселого смеха или новой проказы. Эериэс не приходил к нему теперь. Он все больше мрачнел и замыкался в себе, и вообще редко изъявлял желание общаться с отцом. Им стало не о чем говорить, любой разговор заканчивался ссорой из-за того, что творилось с планетой. И с королем... Принц переживал и, даже понимая тщетность своих попыток, все равно каждый раз напоминал, что есть другой выход, что они могут просто сбежать с этого тонущего корабля. Им обоим надоело до бесконечности обсуждать это. Поэтому в их общении осталась лишь холодная отстраненность, словно они ничего друг для друга не значили.  
Каково же было изумление короля, когда сын внезапно пришел к нему в тронный зал, где он сидел, погруженный в мрачные мысли, и поднялся по ступеням к высокому трону. Остановившись, Эрик скользнул взглядом по величественной фигуре отца, всего минуту назад бывшей устало ссутуленной. Он снова играл на публику, забывая, что в этом уже нет смысла. Сын видел его лицо, его слабость перед тьмой. Не было более нужды притворяться.  
Тиелларис часто сидел здесь в полном одиночестве. Живой трон делился с ним силой, помогая бороться. По ветвям текла энергия любящего леса, жаждущего поддержать своего короля. Истощенного, измученного, умирающего медленно и мучительно. Но не сдающегося вопреки всему.  
Взгляд его тускнел с каждым днем, и он все глубже смотрел в себя, во тьму, которой не было конца. Внутренняя борьба захватила все его мысли. Эрик не знал, как помочь ему. Как вывести из тьмы и вернуть назад. Тьма была не за пределами леса, она была здесь, так близко, что ее можно было почувствовать. Она была в нем самом...  
Раз за разом не находя слова утешений, принц чувствовал все нарастающее отчаяние. И в этот раз, придя к отцу, он все так же не знал, что сказать. Тиелларис смотрел будто сквозь него, сохраняя лишь видимость королевского спокойствия и величия. Пестрые листья на его живом деревянном троне напоминали горящие костры. Они пылали яркими красками осени, и Эрику казалось, что душа отца сейчас до краев переполнена этим яростным пламенем. Он боролся, боролся отчаянно, уже из последних сил. И все равно не хотел покидать королевства...  
Присев к отцу на колени, принц обнял его за шею и сложил голову ему на плечо. На этот раз он обошелся без слов.  
Как же, наверное, долго длились их объятия, если снаружи уже начало темнеть... Обводя взглядом зал, пребывающий в загадочном и таинственном полумраке, Эрик совсем не тревожился уходящими минутами. Ему было так хорошо и спокойно... Он держал отца в объятиях, будто этим мог защитить его от тьмы. Пусть ему станет хоть немного легче, пусть он наконец поймет, что сын готов разделить с ним все, что будет по силам... Пусть не страдает больше от одиночества и обреченности... Он будет рядом, чтобы облегчить его мучения. Чтобы не позволить тьме поглотить его.  
— В детстве ты обещал, что я смогу жениться на тебе, когда вырасту, — тихо, совсем не в шутку произнес Эрик.  
— Ты можешь, — отозвался Тиелларис.  
Отстранившись, сын заглянул ему в глаза и увидел в них лишь усталость. От их безжизненной тусклости было по-настоящему страшно. Эрик осторожно коснулся щеки отца, словно боясь провалиться в ту тьму, что видел под его кожей. Но пальцы почувствовали лишь привычную гладкость.  
— Осень не несет смерть, — вдруг улыбнулся Тиелларис. — Она лишь погружает лес в сон. И, отдохнув, он снова возрождается, расцветая прекраснее прежнего.  
— Ты все еще надеешься?.. — с болью прошептал Эрик.  
Вместо ответа отец поцеловал его. Долгим, глубоким и нежным поцелуем, прямо в губы. По телу Эрика пробежалась трепетная дрожь, и он принялся отвечать, бесконечно благодарный за это дозволение. Какая бы боль ни терзала отца, любовь просто обязана была справиться с ней. Согреть его душу, исцелить от страшных ран. Сберечь и возродить, как весна возрождает спящий безмолвный лес...  
— Анарей сказал мне как-то, что нужно жить, пока мы еще живы, — улыбнулся король, ласково гладя сына по золотым волосам. — Пока мы еще чувствуем... Пока мы рядом... Я не стану противиться своим чувствам. Может, настало время для того, что нам стоило сделать уже многие столетия назад...  
Затаив дыхание, Эрик наслаждался ласками отца, жадно впитывая их и желая запечатлеть в памяти каждое мгновение. Никогда еще он не испытывал такого безумного, всепоглощающего счастья. Они принадлежали друг другу, слились друг с другом, на мгновения снова став единым целым. И где-то там, в глубине души отца, далеко за тьмой, Эрик разглядел надежду. Ту надежду, что все еще согревала его рваную, истлевшую душу... Что все еще зажигала в ней свет, способный противостоять тьме...  
Надежду, что он черпал из любви...


	19. Глава 19. Прекрасный монстр

Тихие сады благоухали благодатью. Ничто не нарушало безмятежный покой этого места. На могиле бывшего архангела стояли двое — мужчина и женщина. Он хмуро смотрел прямо перед собой, она чуть улыбалась, склонив голову ему на плечо.  
Перебирая ее волосы, Сатана вспоминал все: и плохое, и хорошее. И пусть плохого было слишком много, хорошее будоражило память, порой заставляя скучать по брату. Дьявол не мог простить его. Хоть Адам не раз уже просил прощения, он всегда повторял те поступки снова. И все это длилось бы бесконечно, если бы их не разлучила смерть.  
Сатана не мог отрицать того, что брат был хорошим архангелом. Все население Рая любило его за почти полную свободу, которую он предоставил. С его правлением исчезли бессмысленные запреты, необходимость вмешиваться в дела народа стала крайне редкой. Единственной его обязанностью осталось следить, чтобы никто не вздумал летать на Звезду Истины. Но редкий ангел отважился бы на это после той дикой бойни, что устроил Адам, когда решил довести революцию до конца. Тогда были убиты все ангелы первого поколения, и на их трупах архангел воздвиг новую цивилизацию. Конечно, он наверняка желал убить еще огромное количество народа, но, убивай он всех, кто был им недоволен, он мог бы остаться властвовать на абсолютно пустой планете. Поэтому, и только поэтому Астарот пережил свое тяжелое детство, проведенное в постоянных издевательствах над архангелом.  
Да, брат, в конце концов, смог стать прекрасным правителем. Но так и остался самовлюбленной сволочью, в итоге став недостойным даже ключей от собственных владений. Тот, кто не мог быть хранителем ключей, не имел права оставлять власть в своих руках. А Адам, все же, обладал очень значимой властью — лишь он один мог беспрепятственно попасть на Звезду.  
Сатана не мог сказать, ненавидел ли брата теперь. Пожалуй, после его смерти ненависть притупилась, оставшись в прошлом. Ведь больше он никак не мог причинить боль...  
Лилит, напротив, давно смогла простить его. Дьявол вообще не был уверен, ненавидела ли она когда-нибудь. Она была столь сильной и счастливой, так не хотела омрачать свое бытие злом, что была выше тех страданий, которые он причинил ей. Сколь жалким выглядел рядом с ней их палач... Ее искренность, ее сила, ее любовь просто обезоруживали, не оставляли места злу ни в ком, кто находился рядом. Возможно, поговори они еще тогда, Лилит смогла бы убедить Адама в том, что не следует так легко отдаваться гневу. Но он не дал ей времени, чтобы хоть что-то сказать...  
— О, кого я вижу, — раздался с надгробного камня знакомый голос.  
Сатана вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Брат, представший перед ним, как всегда, весь в белом, самоуверенно ухмылялся, подперев щеку рукой.  
— С чего же ты решил зайти в гости, Самаэльчик? — проворковал ангел слащавым голосом, который дьявол терпеть не мог.  
— Так приятно видеть тебя мертвым, — издевательски отозвался Сатана.  
— Самаэльчик, ты такой злой, — печально вздохнул Адам.  
— Я не злой, меня просто все достали, — проворчал дьявол, отводя взгляд, чтобы не видеть задорно горящих алых глаз. Он до сих пор побаивался их зловещего блеска. — Хотя я иногда нахожу упоение в злости, по большей части она бессмысленна.  
— Да я, собственно, к вам по делу, — сообщил ангел, соскакивая с камня и приближаясь к ним. — Скоро эта Вселенная разлетится на кусочки, как разбитая чашка. А мне бы очень не хотелось, Самаэльчик, чтобы тьма скушала твою буйную головушку.  
— Что за бред, — фыркнул Сатана, отступая за пределы могилы, чтобы брат не смог до него достать.  
— Ну мне-то, наверное, лучше знать! — оскорбился Адам, поджав губы. — Я же теперь мертвый, а не ты!  
Остановившись у самой границы, он вперился в брата таким пронзительным взглядом, что тот на всякий случай отступил еще на пару шагов.  
— Пойдем со мной, — предложил ангел тоном, не терпящим отказа.  
— Да я лучше сдохну!  
— Ты не сдохнешь, ты исчезнешь. Будешь заперт в бездне. Насовсем.  
Приобняв Адама за плечи, Лилит приклонила его голову к себе и прикрыла глаза, проникая в его сознание.  
— Пойдем, — тихо произнесла она, вторя ангелу. — Он прав, вся Вселенная погибнет, ничего не останется.  
— И куда же мы попадем? — хмыкнул Сатана, недоверчиво косясь на брата.  
— В мой рай, — мечтательно ответил Адам.  
— Это и пугает, — мрачно отозвался дьявол. В сознании сразу возникли реки кровавого спиртного и бордель, переполненный шлюхами.  
Засмеявшись, Лилит поцеловала ангела в щеку и протянула руку Сатане, приглашая за собой в новый мир.  
— Поцелуй братика, Самаэльчик, — вкрадчиво предложил Адам, подставляя другую щеку.  
— Да отстаньте вы от меня! — раздосадовано проворчал дьявол, все же ступая на территорию могилы и пытаясь увернуться от назойливых объятий. Его тут же крепко сжали в тиски и принялись ласкать.  
— Не будь букой, — усмехнулся ангел, потрепав брата за щеку. — Там хорошо, там к тебе никто не будет приставать.  
— Обещаешь? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Сатана.  
— Клянусь своей душой! — заверил Адам.  
Они рассмеялись почти одновременно.

Белый снег толстым слоем покрыл землю, оставил на деревьях пушистые шапки и укрыл собой даже дворец короля, укутав в ледяное одеяло. Морозный воздух был чист и свеж, дышалось легко и свободно. Выбежав в замерший сад, Эрик весело засмеялся, бухаясь в глубокий снег и утопая в сугробах. На Тиеллариса, степенно вышедшего из дворца, обрушился шквал снежков, метко летящих прямо в цель. Смеясь, он уворачивался от них и отстреливался от сына ответными снарядами. Добравшись до отца, принц повалил его прямо в снег.  
— Эериэс! — хохотал тот, отбиваясь. — Эериэс, перестань!  
Весь извалявшись в снегу и промокнув насквозь, Эрик забыл об игре и, подняв отца на ноги, обеспокоенно потрогал его руки.  
— Ты не замерз? — спросил он встревоженно.  
— Ты посмотри только, на кого я похож, — картинно закатывая глаза, усмехнулся Тиелларис.  
Сын тихо хихикнул, приглаживая его растрепавшиеся волосы. Стащив с отца корону и нахлобучив себе на голову, он запахнулся в теплую накидку, как король в свою мантию, и, высоко задрав нос, важно прошелся по снегу.  
— Не похож, — вздохнул Тиелларис. — Грациознее надо.  
Эрик заливисто рассмеялся, роняя корону в глубокий сугроб. Дразнить отца было очень весело. Король устало потер переносицу. Похоже, сыну все же стоило начать прививать хоть какие-то манеры.  
Путешествие короны завершилось удачным возвращением на законное место. Переполненный трепетным ликованием, принц обхватил отца за шею и поцеловал горячими губами.  
— Эериэс, — промямлил Тиелларис сквозь поцелуй, пытаясь отстраниться. — Нас увидят...  
— И что! — фыркнул Эрик, капризно надувшись. — Ты король, вот и делаешь все, что хочешь! То, что ты это скрываешь, неправильно! У наших предков с далекой планеты не было закона, который запрещал бы любить!  
— Мы на этой планете, — вздохнул отец, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым. — Здесь не только местные порядки мешают нам любить...  
— А я не хочу, чтобы нам хоть что-то мешало! — решительно заявил принц.  
Тиелларис слегка улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза.  
— Упрямство — наша семейная черта. Хорошо, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я рассказал всем о нашей любви?  
— Я хочу на тебе жениться!  
От такого ответа Тиелларис опешил. Неужели это было сказано всерьез?  
— Я слышал о короле, который брал в жены своих дочерей... — с сомнением начал он. — Но вот чтобы сыновей...  
— А когда это тебя волновал чужой пример? — хмыкнул Эрик, недовольно скрещивая руки на груди. — Вспомни, с какой легкостью ты делал то, что другие до тебя боялись.  
Задумавшись на пару минут, король издал тихий смешок, поднося руку ко рту.  
— Однажды, еще до того, как ты родился, я был на приеме в королевстве некромантов. Я был настолько неотразим, что впоследствии у меня даже нашлись подражатели. Как же злился тогда местный король, когда узнал, что его дочь хочет выйти замуж за того, кто будет на меня похож...  
— Почему злился? — засмеялся Эрик. — Разве твоя магия светлая?  
— Она не светлая и не темная, — загадочно усмехнулся Тиелларис. — Она особенная. Но дело было совсем не в этом...  
Принц жадно ожидал продолжения, изнывая от нетерпения и проклиная затянувшуюся драматическую паузу.  
— Я просто напился и стал втолковывать страже, что нельзя выглядеть так мрачно и невзрачно. Он проходил мимо как раз тогда, когда я советовал одному из стражников подстричься и сменить свои черные шмотки на что-нибудь более стильное, — наконец закончил король.  
Эрик расхохотался что есть мочи. Глядя на хохочущего сына, катающегося в сугробах, отец поджал губы.  
— И после того, как учил быть стильным сурового некроманта, ты боишься какой-то там свадьбы? — сквозь смех выдавил принц.  
— Я был пьян! — оскорбленно воскликнул король, отворачиваясь и надменно вздергивая подбородок.  
— Па-ап, — протянул сын, подползая к нему и одергивая край его мантии.  
— Что? — ворчливо отозвался Тиелларис.  
— А ты напейся и женись на мне! — захохотал Эрик, барахтаясь в снегу.  
— Пойдем домой, ты уже совсем одурел тут от свежего воздуха, — скорбно вздохнул король, поднимая сына из большого сугроба и подхватывая на руки.  
Не переставая смеяться, принц цеплялся за его волосы и прижимался, крепко обняв за шею. Несмотря ни на что, он был счастлив. Отец был рядом, они любили друг друга и заботились друг о друге. Он никогда не желал большего.  
Доставив сына в свои покои, Тиелларис принялся стаскивать с него насквозь промокшую одежду. Эрик хихикал и вертелся, как непоседливый ребенок. Оставшись обнаженным, он повис на отце, принявшись целовать его. Но король решительно отстранил принца и накинул на него свой шелковый халат.  
— Ты мог бы согреть меня по-другому, — игриво хихикнул Эрик, плюхаясь в кресло и закидывая ногу на ногу.  
— Думаешь меня соблазнить? — усмехнулся Тиелларис, сбрасывая одежду и укутываясь в теплый и сухой халат. — Бессмысленная затея. Я люблю тебя, а не вожделею.  
— Папа-а, — задумчиво протянул принц, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. — А кто у тебя был до меня? Сколько их было?  
— Двое. Анарей и твоя мама.  
— Всего-то? — переспросил Эрик как-то разочарованно.  
— Я никогда в подобном не нуждался.  
Потянувшись, король прилег на кровать, с наслаждением устраиваясь среди мягких подушек. По лицу его расплылась умиротворенная улыбка.  
— Когда волосы подсохнут — заставлю меня причесывать, — проворчал он, косясь на сына.  
— Зачем заставлять? Я и сам с удовольствием это сделаю, — улыбнулся тот, перебираясь поближе.  
Прижавшись к теплому боку отца, принц сложил голову ему на плечо. Тиелларис запустил пальцы в волосы сына и коснулся губами его лба. Эрик хихикнул, зажмурившись. Его рука легла на грудь отца, проникая под шелковую ткань халата и замирая напротив сердца.  
— Тебе правда стало лучше, папа?.. — тихо спросил он, внезапно став серьезным. — Или ты просто не хочешь расстраивать меня?..  
— Это необратимо, — с грустью отозвался король. — Посмотри сам, как я чувствую себя.  
Привстав и нависнув над сыном, Тиелларис позволил развеяться магии, скрывающей его истинное лицо. Убрав мешающие пряди за уши отцу, Эрик со скорбью воззрился на глубочайшую рану.  
— Это лишнее, папа, — прошептал он. — Недавно я был у наших деревьев и видел, каким стало твое... Оно трухлявое и истлевшее... В нем почти не осталось жизни...  
— А ты поцелуй мою рану, — вдруг улыбнулся король. — Как я целовал тебя в детстве, когда ты приходил ко мне, поранившись. И все будет хорошо.  
Неуверенно обхватив ладонями лицо отца, принц коснулся губами его щеки. Он ожидал ощутить лишь холодную пустоту, но натолкнулся на что-то живое, яростно пульсирующее и жаждущее прорваться наружу. В ужасе отшатнувшись, Эрик соскочил с кровати и попятился.  
— Прости, — тихо произнес Тиелларис, отворачиваясь и снова пряча рану под магией.  
Сын успел заметить, как в его взгляде промелькнула бесконечная боль.  
— Папа... — выдавил он, сглотнув. — Она... Может быть такое... Что она... Разумна?..  
— Да, — мрачно усмехнулся король. — Никто не знает, что она такое.  
— Но ты сдерживаешь ее... Она внутри тебя... Неужели ты не чувствуешь?.. Она никогда не говорила с тобой?..  
— Мне не под силу говорить с ней. Я не могу услышать ее.  
Осторожно обняв отца, Эрик крепко прижался к его спине, зарываясь лицом в еще влажные волосы.  
— У нее есть воля, папа, — тихо прошептал он, дрожа от внезапно накатившего ужаса. — У нее есть желания... Она хочет все поглотить... И ничего не оставить...  
— Я не позволю ей этого сделать, — ответил Тиелларис, крепко сжимая его руку.  
Ощущая, как сын надрывно плачет позади, король сидел неподвижно, прикрыв глаза и держа у сердца его ладонь. Он знал, что эту силу не победить. Но продолжал беречь ту слабую надежду, что все еще теплилась в самой глубине отравленной души.

— Ты правда хочешь его увидеть? — с сомнением поинтересовался Анарей.  
— Конечно, хочу! — восторженно воскликнул Эрик, подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения.  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — вздохнул демон. — Но добираться нам придется по воздуху.  
Принц с готовностью запрыгнул ему на руки и, непринужденно улыбаясь, принялся болтать ногами. Поражаясь его детской непосредственности, Анарей поднялся в небо и устремился к огромному Аду, оставленному высоко-высоко. Эрик смеялся от восторга, запуская руки в пушистые облака, которые вскоре остались далеко внизу. Корабль был таким огромным, что захватывало дух. А лес теперь казался лишь размазанным белым пятном где-то совсем не близко.  
На звездолете Эрика ждали новые потрясающие открытия. До самого вечера он пробыл там, заинтересованно изучая неведомые для него технологии. Как бы он сам хотел стоять за штурвалом такого большого, могучего и прекрасного корабля! Сколько силы он имел бы тогда, как легко бы смог спасти то, что дорого! Если бы смог уговорить отца...  
— Я провел здесь всю свою жизнь, — усмехнулся Анарей, заметив, как принц опечалился. — Она была не такой длинной, как твоя. И в ней не было ни единого проблеска. Пока я не встретил твоего отца. Он не ответил мне взаимностью, ведь его сердце уже занято тобой. Но я полюбил его и люблю до сих пор. Если бы я мог, я бы увез его отсюда и позволил тебе прикончить меня, чтобы дать вам еще немного времени.  
— Так, может, просто увезем его отсюда, не спрашивая дозволения? — мрачно предложил Эрик, глядя на холодные звезды за стеной.  
Космос весь состоял из тьмы... Но из совсем иной, мертвой, единой. А не той бурлящей и клокочущей жаждой разрушения, что скрывалась под иллюзорной кожей короля...  
— Он вряд ли будет благодарен нам за это, — покачал головой демон. — Это будет слишком эгоистично.  
— Я знаю... — тихо прошептал принц, приникая лбом к прозрачной стене. — Но я так устал...  
Они оба хотели спасти его... Но лесной владыка не желал спасения. Он избрал свою судьбу — погибнуть вместе со своим королевством. Вместе со всем, что было ему дорого.  
— Я хочу быть свободным от всего этого! — отчаянно воскликнул принц. — Когда же хоть что-то изменится! Когда же над нами перестанет нависать тень смерти! Ведь вот оно, наше спасение!  
С досадой он несколько раз ударил кулаком по прочной обшивке.  
— Мне кажется, твой отец знает, что делает, — печально вздохнул Анарей. — Не нам его судить.  
— А кому?! Кому, как не нам?!  
Резко обернувшись, Эрик вцепился демону в ворот, впиваясь в него взглядом, полным отчаяния.  
— Отец сегодня даже не нашел сил подняться... Ему хотелось побыть одному, и он попросил оставить его, значит, ему стало гораздо хуже! Я не могу смотреть, как он угасает! Пойми! Пойми! Я люблю его!  
«Я понимаю», — хотел сказать Анарей, но не смог солгать.  
Он не находил слов, чтобы утешить Эрика. Ведь они действительно были обречены.  
Внезапный сигнал тревоги отвлек от печальных мыслей. Демон бросился к экрану, на котором с каждой секундой все отчетливей виднелись стремительно приближающиеся корабли.  
— Похоже, мы умрем гораздо раньше, чем могли бы, — мрачно констатировал он, понимая, что с целым флотом ему ни за что не справиться.  
Да, пару кораблей он подстрелил бы еще на подлете, но остальные окружили бы Ад, и экипаж успел бы пробраться на борт.  
— Уходим, — решил Анарей, хватая Эрика за руку и быстро направляясь к выходу.  
— Зачем?! — запротестовал тот. — Что ты собираешься делать?!  
— Я собираюсь прожить на пару минут дольше! — огрызнулся демон, подхватывая брыкающегося принца на руки и спускаясь вниз, к планете.  
— Нужно дать им бой! — кричал Эрик, но его голос заглушали порывы сильного ветра.  
Упав на землю, они покатились по ней, и принцу наконец удалось вырваться. Вскочив, он устремил взгляд в небо. Корабли находились уже столь близко, что можно было разглядеть их в деталях.  
— Спускайтесь сюда, трусы, и я одолею вас всех! — бесстрашно закричал Эрик.  
Он вел себя, словно глупый ребенок. Анарей понимал, что ему хочется хоть чем-то помочь отцу, хоть как-то доказать самому себе, что он не бесполезен. Но разве могли быть какие-то сомнения в том, что бросаться на целый флот космических кораблей, не имея даже самого простого оружия — самоубийство?  
Демон ждал, что их сейчас просто расстреляют, даже не удостоив вниманием. Зачем бы флот ни прибыл сюда, но явно не для того, чтобы познакомиться с безрассудным принцем.  
Однако Анарей оказался неправ. Поддавшись на поддразнивания Эрика, к ним с одного из кораблей спустился демон. Черноволосый, красноглазый, сложивший за спиной огромные кожистые крылья — пожалуй, такими их представляло большинство погибших жителей Иварлидрея.  
— Кто тут грозился меня одолеть? — ухмыльнулся он, презрительно глядя на принца.  
— Ты вообще кто такой?! — возмутился тот, не желая терпеть в свой адрес подобную наглость. Анарей про себя проклинал его безрассудство.  
— Я Аластер, сын единственного истинного архангела, — ответил демон. — Главнокомандующий армией Рая. Я здесь, чтобы уничтожить эту планету.  
— Это наша планета! — продолжал гнуть свое Эрик. — И мы тебе ее не отдадим! Проваливай!  
— Я могу уничтожить ее вместе с вами, — усмехнулся Аластер, забавляясь его яростью. — Она представляет угрозу. Значит, подлежит уничтожению.  
— Сам ты подлежишь уничтожению! — заявил принц, решительно следуя по направлению к демону.  
Анарей удержал его за локоть.  
— Тихо, не кипятись, — шепнул он, притягивая его к себе. — Может быть, они дадут нам возможность забрать твоего отца и улететь отсюда. Мы им не нужны, им нужно уничтожить тьму, чтобы она не распространилась по Вселенной.  
— Ее невозможно уничтожить, — упрямо отчеканил Эрик, поджав губы. — И сколько раз повторять, что отец никогда не покинет Иварлидрей!  
— Тихо! — шикнул на него Анарей, оборачиваясь к Аластеру. — Твой отец не идиот, он не останется здесь, точно зная, что обречен на мгновенную смерть.  
— А разве мы все не обречены на смерть?! — вскричал принц, отталкивая его. — Разве что-то изменилось, когда приперлись эти твари?! Месяцем раньше, месяцем позже, какая разница?! Отец сражается за жизнь, и я буду сражаться!  
Анарей глухо вздохнул, накрывая лицо рукой. Еще за время соседства с Астаротом он понял, что жизненный опыт совсем не прибавляет мудрости. Идиот остается идиотом и за тысячу прошедших лет.  
Анарей не собирался умирать. Особенно так глупо, когда его собирались убить просто за компанию. Ведь можно было избежать смерти, никто не стал бы препятствовать их побегу с планеты!  
Но все планы разбились вдребезги от одного глупого поступка мальчишки. Подбежав к Аластеру, Эрик с разбега ударил его в челюсть, заставив отлететь на пару метров и, врезавшись затылком в дерево, грузно рухнуть в снег. Сила в мальчишке была немалая, а вот ума что-то недоставало...  
Отступив подальше, Анарей наблюдал, как демон, поднявшись, хватает принца за горло и бьет головой о дерево. После нескольких ударов Эрик потерял сознание, и Аластер отбросил его в сторону. Анарей и не думал спешить ему на помощь — он надеялся, что о нем просто забудут и дадут возможность сбежать. Времени возвращаться за Тиелларисом и уговаривать его уже не было. Стоило поспешить.  
Но король и сам не замедлил явиться. При взгляде на него Анарею захотелось лишь одного — схватить и унести отсюда, чтобы не дать никому причинить ему вред. Тиелларис едва мог стоять на ногах. Волосы его, потускневшие и растрепавшиеся, рассыпались по плечам, голову, как прежде, не украшала корона, мантия, небрежно наброшенная на плечи, стелилась позади, словно кровавый шлейф. Подняв руку в безмолвном жесте, он направил всю свою силу на десятки кораблей, замерших в небе. Безграничная мощь смела их, словно мусор, не оставив и песчинки.  
Тиелларис покачнулся, но устоял. Магическая маска начала осыпаться с его лица, как шелуха. Переведя взгляд на оставшегося невредимым Аластера, он медленно направился к нему. Демон решительно поднял меч, не сомневаясь, что сможет справиться с ослабевшим лесным королем. Но тому хватило лишь одного еле ощутимого жеста, чтобы опутать его могучими ветвями деревьев и распять в воздухе. Подняв меч Аластера, который тот обронил, Тиелларис по рукоять вогнал его в грудь врагу. Маска с лица короля окончательно опала, обнажая жуткое лицо, изуродованное тьмой, и это стало последним, что демон увидел перед смертью.  
Выпустив меч из ослабших пальцев, Тиелларис обернулся к Анарею. Тот вздрогнул, увидев его пустые глаза. Тьма, выскользнувшая за пределы его тела, распространялась вокруг смутной дымкой. Медленно сочилась из раны вопреки гравитации, окутывая собой маленькие снежинки и пожирая их. Воздух вокруг тревожно звенел, возвещая об опасности.  
— Где мой сын? — глухо прохрипел король. — Я совсем не чувствую его...  
В душу демона закралось страшное понимание. Язык слушался плохо, и все же, собравшись с силами, он хрипло произнес:  
— Он лежит прямо перед тобой.  
Упав на колени, Тиелларис слепо нашарил руку сына — холодную и безжизненную, и, прижав ее к своей груди, неслышно зашептал заклинания. Ветер усилился, пытаясь разогнать тьму, и вконец растрепал его волосы.  
— Он хотел защитить тебя, — тихо сообщил Анарей, подходя к ним.  
Король будто не услышал. Он что-то шептал над сыном, ни на секунду ни отрываясь от него. Только ощутив, как по телу Эрика снова разливается тепло, а пальцы начинают слабо дергаться, Тиелларис улыбнулся — устало, но облегченно и почти счастливо. Он чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, как открываются глаза, слышал, как отчаянный крик вырывается из его уст, когда он видит, во что превратилось лицо отца. Но силы покинули короля, и он не смог разобрать больше ни единого слова, обессиленно свалившись в объятия подхватившего его сына. Он сделал все, чтобы сберечь свое королевство, отстоять все, что ему было дорого. И было совсем не важно, что он при этом потерял.

Тусклый свет, пробивающийся сквозь черные тучи, проникал в окно, освещая совсем безрадостную картину. Король недвижимо лежал на постели, бледный, ослабевший и устало прикрывший слепые глаза. При взгляде на него могло показаться, что он уже мертв — до того слабым и неразличимым было его дыхание.  
Эрик не смел коснуться его лица. Тьма обезобразила его еще больше, и у Тиеллариса больше не было сил с ней бороться. Находясь рядом с отцом, принц пытался хоть немного ободрить его, отвлечь от мыслей о неминуемом крахе. Но король не отвечал и даже не шевелился. Он целиком погрузился в себя, и сын не знал, как теперь ему помочь. Обоих накрывало безграничное, непреодолимое отчаяние, бороться с которым уже не было сил.  
— Я больше никогда не увижу тебя, — наконец глухо произнес Тиелларис, оставаясь неподвижным. — Твоей улыбки, твоего взгляда... Никогда не увижу весну... Наш лес, зеленый и светлый... Я больше никогда не смогу любоваться закатом... Не увижу, как встает солнце... Передо мной кромешная тьма...  
— Прости, — прошептал Эрик, приникая к его плечу. — Прости... Я так хотел тебе помочь, но ничего не смог сделать... Я никогда ничего не мог сделать... Я даже не могу утешить тебя...  
— Можешь, Эериэс, — слабо улыбнулся король.  
Скользнув рукой по щеке сына и обхватив подбородок, он притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы, желая забыться. Ответив, принц осторожно, преодолевая кричащий ужас, коснулся губами искалеченного лица. Кожа под ними была такой тонкой, хрупкой и ломкой, что рассыпалась от одного прикосновения. Вскрикнув, Эрик в страхе отшатнулся, но рука отца крепко сжала его запястье, удерживая.  
— Тебе страшно, Эериэс? — спросил Тиелларис хрипло и глухо. — Противно целовать меня такого?  
Эрик сглотнул, завороженно уставившись на тьму, что клокотала под его кожей. Она рвалась наружу, и каждое неосторожное прикосновение разрушало клетку, сдерживающую ее.  
— Я монстр? — продолжал король, сжимая руку сына все сильнее. — Ответь мне, Эериэс. Я монстр, я больше недостоин любви?  
— Папа... — выдохнул принц, потянувшись к его шее.  
Он только сейчас заметил, что рана уходит под ворот кафтана. Высвободившись из хватки отца, он расстегнул его одеяние и замер от накрывшего ужаса. Все тело короля было обезображено тьмой.  
На глаза Эрика накатили слезы. Он боялся даже прикоснуться к отцу, чтобы не повредить его хрупкую кожу. От отчаяния и безысходности хотелось кричать, что есть мочи. Но из груди вырвались лишь сдавленные рыдания.  
— Я бы доказал тебе, как сильна моя любовь, отец, — выдавил принц, прижимая его ладонь к своей груди. — Но теперь и она убивает тебя...  
— Уходи, Эериэс. Негоже тебе видеть меня таким.  
Эрик всхлипнул, лишь сильнее сжав безжизненно холодную руку. Неужели отец правда хотел, чтобы он оставил его?.. Неужели не верил в его любовь и преданность?..  
— Дальше будет только хуже, — глухо произнес король, запахиваясь в кафтан, чтобы сын не видел изуродованного тела. — Скоро от меня останется так мало, что ты перестанешь меня узнавать. Скоро вместо лица у меня будет лишь черный провал. Я не смогу говорить. Слышать, видеть, прикасаться к тебе. Улетай отсюда, Эериэс, не смотри на все это. Не делай мне еще больнее, я не выдержу этого.  
— Я буду с тобой до конца, — выдавил Эрик сквозь сдавленные рыдания. — Да самого конца. Пока ты можешь чувствовать меня, знай, что я рядом, что я никогда не брошу тебя. Пусть тебе станет хоть немного легче от этого...  
— Посмотри, как мало от меня осталось.  
Надрывно всхлипнув, принц осторожно сложил голову отцу на плечо и, бережно сжав его ладонь, коснулся губами пальцев, подолгу задерживаясь на каждом.  
— Нет, папа, — прошептал он ему в ладонь, заставляя ощутить свое жаркое дыхание. — Мы шагнем во тьму вместе. Я буду с тобой, сколько бы ты ни гнал меня. Если так суждено, то пусть заберет нас обоих. Я ни секунды не пожалею об этом.  
Обернувшись к сыну, Тиелларис коснулся его щеки и осторожно поцеловал, благодаря за преданность. Сколько еще ему предстоит бороться, балансируя на грани смерти?.. Сколько еще он продержится в заранее проигранном поединке с тьмой?.. Надежда оставила его в этот день. Ведь случилось то, что было уже необратимо.


	20. Глава 20. Венчание

Вместе с весной расцвела надежда. Призрачная, словно туманная пелена, едва ощутимая, она вернулась в душу Тиеллариса, вновь зажигая в ней огонь борьбы. В его короне распустились прекрасные весенние цветы. Он снова стал выходить из своих покоев и уединяться в родном лесу, подолгу неподвижно сидя под могучим деревом и вслушиваясь в шепот ветра. Он больше не мог видеть, но продолжал чувствовать каждое деревце своего леса. Его лицо снова скрылось под магической маской.  
Никто из подданных Тиеллариса не подозревал о трагедии, приключившейся с ним. Он выходил на люди лишь в маске и смотрел как раньше — уверенно, величественно, надменно. Напряжение теперь лишь возросло, и держать себя стало еще сложнее. Поэтому король все реже появлялся на людях. Игра на публику отнимала слишком много сил. Даже маска распадалась, стоило войти в свои покои. Тело продолжало разрушаться, и от него оставалось все меньше.  
Эрик уже не мог дотронуться до отца — почти каждое прикосновение разрушало хрупкую кожу. Но он постоянно был рядом, часами говорил с ним, лишь бы не оставлять в одиночестве. Лишь бы дать понять, что ему еще есть, за что бороться.  
И король боролся. Из последних сил, собрав последние остатки надежды. Однако единственным его желанием теперь стала совсем не победа. Он отдал бы все, что взращивал с таким трудом, лишь за один поцелуй, который сын больше не мог ему подарить.

Придя в покои Тиеллариса, Анарей сильно нервничал. Он не появлялся здесь уже давно. Не зная, ждут ли его и не прогонят ли, он все же решился и вошел, оставив позади сомнения. Пройдя через пыльные, запустелые коридоры, он застал Тиеллариса отвернувшимся к зеркалу и пьющим вино из изящного бокала. Демон мрачно усмехнулся, подумав о том, как же, наверное, невыносимо королю теперь даже не знать, как он выглядит. Впрочем, может, оно было и к лучшему...  
— Ты стоишь там, — раздался глухой низкий голос. Анарей не узнавал его. Куда делись те мелодичные бархатные нотки, что так завораживали своим звучанием? — Я чувствую биение твоего сердца.  
Король не мог видеть его. Он даже не обернулся. Демону стало не по себе от происходящего. Захотелось сейчас же уйти. Однако пришлось остаться.  
— Каждый год мы устраиваем праздник в честь прихода весны, — сообщил король, отставляя бокал в сторону. — И в эти времена... Когда тьма накрыла нас... Мы нуждаемся в надежде. Я хочу, чтобы Эериэс хоть на одну ночь забыл о горе и веселился вместе со всеми. Ты тоже приглашен.  
— А как же ты? — задал Анарей тревожащий вопрос. — Ты тоже пойдешь?  
Тиелларис ответил едва ощутимым кивком.  
Когда Анарей появился в саду, все уже собрались там, под чистым звездным небом. В толпе демон не сразу заметил короля и принца. Они стояли в стороне от всех. Не касаясь друг друга и не разговаривая, словно чужие.  
Эрик не мог даже обнять отца, и это было невыносимо. Он хотел хотя бы рассказать Тиелларису о том, чего тот не мог увидеть, но боялся, что дрожь в голосе станет слишком заметной. К тому же, вряд ли слова сполна могли передать красоту весеннего праздника. Великолепие расцветшего леса, освещенного звездным светом, грацию завораживающего танца у костра, радость счастливых улыбок, отражавших свет душ, полнившихся надеждой. Король мог лишь слышать завораживающие песни, что пробуждали похороненные чувства в его душе.  
Тиелларис чувствовал всеобщий восторг. Волшебный вечер возвращал народу непоколебимую веру в своего короля. Пожалуй, каждый из подданных знал его лучше, чем Анарей смог бы узнать и за тысячу лет. Тиелларис мог скрыть от них свои увечья, но душа его была видна как на ладони. И в эту ночь, когда он стоял здесь, в стороне, не в силах даже взглянуть на веселье своего народа, одиночество ощущалось так остро, как никогда в жизни.  
Почувствовав, как кто-то приблизился к нему, Тиелларис напрягся, не позволяя распадаться магии, что придавала его телу прежний облик. Лишь по одному дыханию он узнал девушку, что не раз помогала ему в минуты печали.  
— Идемте к нам, владыка, — предложила она, и король не увидел, но почувствовал ее светлую улыбку.  
— Благодарю, но я побуду здесь, — ответил он, пытаясь не выдать своей боли. Но она скользила в голосе, такая ощутимая и живая.  
— Мама, мама! — залепетал малыш, подбегая к девушке и с восторгом глядя на возвышающуюся над собой фигуру короля. — А можно мне на ручки к Его Величеству?  
Тиелларис слабо улыбнулся, направляя на мальчика слепой взгляд.  
— Нельзя, — вмешался Эрик, довольно грубо оттесняя незваных гостей.  
Наверное, стоило попросить их уйти как-нибудь помягче, но принц слишком сильно переживал за отца. Если бы кто-то вздумал коснуться его, то причинил бы боль. Эрик не мог этого позволить.  
Обернувшись, он вздрогнул, заметив слезы на щеках отца. Тиелларис на миг ослабил контроль над магией, и его лицо приобрело потерянно-перекошенное выражение, а расфокусированный взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль, сквозь лес.  
Как же нестерпимо хотелось обнять его в тот момент и утешить... Как невыносимо было держаться в стороне и бессильно наблюдать за его страданиями... Всегда бывший неотделимой частью своего королевства, теперь Тиелларис остался для него лишь стеной, что не давала прорваться тьме. Он больше не мог веселиться среди своих подданных, не видел светлых улыбок, не играл с детьми. Что он мог дать им теперь, когда они так нуждались в нем? Что, кроме продления их дней ценой своей жизни, своей души, своих чувств?  
Сорвав с себя корону, Тиелларис с яростью бросил ее о землю. Прекрасные весенние цветы на ней пожухли и рассыпались почти мгновенно. Эрик смотрел на это с нескрываемым ужасом, будто отец совершил что-то жуткое и совсем неправильное.  
— Я не король! — вскричал Тиелларис, в гневе ударяя кулаком в ближайшее дерево. Кожа с его пальцев осыпалась, словно битое стекло. — Я монстр, монстр, я не король!  
Развернувшись к ошарашенно застывшей толпе, он явил им свое лицо — от прежней красоты в нем ничего не осталось. Лишь малую часть все еще покрывала кожа, остальное досталось бурлящей тьме. Толпа ахнула, шокированная видением и не веря в него.  
Согнувшись пополам и до боли вцепившись в ткань кафтана у себя на груди, Тиелларис издал протяжный, полный боли вой. Боль переполняла его, не оставляя больше места здравому смыслу. Он так устал прятать ото всех свои мучения, страдать, зная, что все будет напрасно...  
Вцепившись в плечи сына, он рывком притянул его к себе и, все еще ощущая его напряженное, хриплое дыхание, прорычал как приказ:  
— Поцелуй меня. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Не думая.  
— Папа... — шепнул Эрик, плача и чувствуя, как пальцы отца рассыпаются от прикосновений к нему.  
Но Тиелларис не дал закончить, наконец позволив себе сорвать с губ сына последний поцелуй. Он ощущал его так недолго — пока губы не искрошились в трухлявую ветошь — но получил сполна то, чего все это время так недоставало.

Анарей тем временем забрел достаточно далеко и шел теперь вдоль леса, созерцая местные красоты. По другую сторону стелилась река, завораживая отблесками своей безмятежной глади. Листья тихо шелестели, ветер разносил по воздуху приятные весенние ароматы. Повсюду царил непоколебимый покой. И сколь же иллюзорным он на самом деле являлся...  
Погруженный в свои мысли, демон совсем не заметил девочку, увязавшуюся за ним. Она обнаружила свое присутствие, лишь когда споткнулась и налетела на него сзади, едва не столкнув в воду. Выругавшись с перепугу, Анарей обернулся и, увидев перед собой лишь безобидного ребенка, облегченно вздохнул.  
— Почему ты отошла так далеко от дворца? — спросил он, приклоняясь к девочке и заглядывая в ее глаза.  
— А вы почему гуляете здесь? — задали ему тот же вопрос.  
Усмехнувшись, Анарей потрепал ребенка по волосам.  
— Иди назад, — посоветовал он, продолжая свой путь.  
Девочка ничего не ответила, но упрямо последовала за ним. Еще несколько минут они шли в полном молчании. Добредя до конца леса, демон остановился перед широким лугом, раскинувшимся до самого горизонта. Пожалуй, впервые он задумался о том, насколько же велико лесное королевство. Сколько же мощи требовалось, чтобы оберегать такие обширные владения? Какой же невероятной силой обладал Тиелларис, если мог сдерживать тьму так долго?  
Анарей все еще любил его. У них был один отец. И демон никак не мог понять, как у безвольного, слабохарактерного Астарота мог получиться такой поистине великий сын. Он без утайки восхищался братом. Потенциал Анарея был неисчерпаем, но он не имел и доли его силы и твердости характера. И безграничной веры в себя...  
— Сегодня волшебная ночь, — подала голос девочка, остановившаяся поодаль. — В эту ночь можно увидеть, как пляшет смерть под светом звезд. Она приходит только за нами, бессмертными. Смертных забирают ангелы и демоны, а нас ждет другая участь. Мы никогда не возвращаемся назад.  
Анарей вздрогнул, переведя взгляд на ее худенькую фигурку. Полы светлого платьица затрепетали от внезапно поднявшегося ветра. Обратив взор к четкой линии горизонта, демон заметил яркую, будто огненную, точку, которую с каждым мгновением мог разглядеть все явственней. Он зачарованно смотрел вдаль, на то, как она приближается, и вскоре смог разобрать ее очертания.  
Женщина с пышными огненно-рыжими волосами, одетая в легкое черное платье, танцевала под звездами, скользя по лугу в причудливой пляске. Шлейф, черный, как сама тьма, повторял каждое ее движение, обволакивая ветер своими объятиями. Вскоре она была уже так близко, что Анарей смог различить блеск ее сверкающих зелено-желтых глаз. Мысли смешались в кучу, слов не находилось, хотя в голове отчаянно зрел вопрос.  
— Я Ямарайя, — ответила женщина, растягивая губы в усмешке. Вопрос совсем не нужно было задавать вслух. В секунду ее лицо оказалось всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и демон не нашел в себе сил даже отпрянуть — оцепенение сковало его, словно волшебство. — Я прихожу сюда, чтобы забрать в свой мир тех, кто уже не может существовать в этом. На этот раз я пришла за королем. Его век окончен.  
Ее гулкий шепот эхом отдавался в сознании. До Анарея медленно доходил смысл ее слов.  
— Ты не заберешь его, — произнес он хрипло, но неожиданно спокойно. — Я никому не позволю разлучить его с лесом, который он так любит. И с сыном, без которого он не захочет существовать.  
— А по силам ли тебе это? — усмехнулась смерть, изгибая губы в коварной ухмылке. — Сын женщины, отведавшей запредельную тьму, на что же ты на самом деле способен?  
— Нет ничего сильнее моей воли, — твердо произнес демон. — Я всемогущий. Я создан управлять всеобщей смертью, а значит, мне решать, умрет он или нет.  
— Хорошо, — шепнул бархатный голос, обдавая кожу жарким дыханием. Скользя вокруг Анарея, смерть будто опутывала его своими чарами, и демон ощущал, как велика ее сила. В себе он не ощущал и малой толики того же. И, несмотря на это, все же не желал отступать. — А готов ли ты отпустить его и подарить ему мир, в котором он будет счастлив? Готов ли распрощаться с ним навек, оставить его наедине с его счастьем? Провести вечность, зная, что потерял его, но сделал счастливым?  
— Готов, — без сомнений ответил Анарей, ни секунды не колеблясь.  
— Что ж, тогда... — усмехнулась смерть, замирая напротив демона. Склонив голову, она чуть прикрыла глаза, не убирая с губ величественной усмешки. — Так тому и быть.  
Все правда было так просто?.. Что же, взамен за жизнь Тиеллариса ему нужно было отдать лишь свой эгоизм? Разве это было равнозначной ценой? Разве жизнь короля могла стоить его страсти?  
Приблизив свое лицо к лицу демона, смерть на мгновение встретилась с ним взглядом.  
— В душе монстра... — прошептала она, опаляя его щеку обжигающим дыханием. — Живет надежда.  
Ее слова кольнули в самое сердце. Развернувшись, она пошла прочь, возвращаясь за горизонт. Анарея обдало порывом ветра от ее длинного шлейфа, зловеще шелестящего в ночи. Он мог бы долго стоять здесь, растерянный и переполненный противоречивыми чувствами, но кто-то одернул его рукав, привлекая внимание.  
Демон обернулся. Девочка, о которой он уже и думать забыл, намертво вцепилась в его рубашку.  
— А владыка правда будет жить? — спросила она, с надеждой заглядывая в глаза. — Вы правда договорились со смертью, чтобы она не забирала его?  
Сорвавшись с места, Анарей стремительно кинулся назад, к дворцу, туда, где давно замолкли веселые песни. Он хотел убедиться, что все это не пригрезилось. Что этот... договор?.. был настоящим.  
Ворвавшись в сады, демон устремился к поляне, где горели костры. Обеспокоенные голоса наперебой кричали что-то, и их гул отдавался эхом в ушах. Никогда, ни за что, не могло быть ничего невозможно. В это верил Тиелларис, это давало ему надежду. Это разжигало в его душе неутомимый огонь. Тьма отступала перед его мощью. А перед мощью демона отступила смерть.  
Едва не впечатавшись в дерево, Анарей затормозил у края поляны, уже отсюда заприметив Тиеллариса, неподвижно лежащего на траве. Сын держал его голову на своих коленях и, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как непроглядная тьма его лица вновь обтягивается кожей — живой и теплой. Которой можно коснуться, не боясь, что она рассыплется в пыль...  
— Я вижу тебя, Эериэс... — тихо прошептал король, распахнув яркие, полные жизни, глаза цвета летних листьев. — Вижу...  
Протянув руку, он коснулся щеки сына, ощущая кожей мокрые слезы. Слезы текли и по его лицу. Он наконец мог дотронуться до сына! Мог чувствовать его, как раньше, безболезненно, беспрепятственно. И тот поцелуй, на который он решился в порыве отчаяния, оказалось, был вовсе не последним...  
Крепко обхватив шею сына, Тиелларис рывком притянул его к себе, с одержимостью впиваясь в желанные губы. Толпа ахнула, теряясь в своих ощущениях. Подданные были бесконечно рады за своего короля и бесконечно шокированы открывшейся им тайной.  
Отстранив Эрика, Тиелларис поднялся, приобнимая его за плечи. Тело слушалось удивительно легко, словно тьма не истязала все это время. Улыбнувшись тепло и искренне, как задолго до всего произошедшего, король обратил взор к народу, замершему в ожидании.  
— Я прошу прощения за все, что вам пришлось увидеть здесь сегодня, — произнес он голосом, в который вернулись королевская сила и величие. — Я до последнего пытался уберечь вас от этого.  
Немало пар глаз преданно смотрели на него. Непоколебимая верность читалась во взорах. Столько лет проведшие бок о бок рядом с королем, подданные никогда бы не смогли усомниться в нем.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Тиелларис на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом.  
— Я думаю, что теперь уже нет смысла утаивать от вас мою любовь. Поэтому объявляю, что через неделю состоится королевская свадьба, — возвестил он, решительно глядя в толпу.  
На минуту поляну накрыло молчание. Все переглядывались, обдумывая огорошившую их новость. А после, обменявшись кивками, будто задумали что-то, наперебой бросились обнимать короля. Тиелларис смеялся, не выпуская из объятий сына и не позволяя толпе разлучить их в этом порыве искренней радости. Мальчик, просившийся к владыке на ручки, все же оказался там, когда король выловил его из толпы.  
Счастливый смех разносился далеко по окрестностям, возвещая о воскресшей надежде. Теперь она окрепла настолько, что больше ничто не в силах было ее сломить.

Тиелларис уже час крутился перед зеркалом и никак не мог налюбоваться на свое лицо, засиявшее прежней красотой. Он снова чувствовал себя королем, безупречным и великолепным. Пытаясь унять безудержный смех, Эрик тихо хихикал в кулак, глядя на то, как отец, приняв важный вид, пытается рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. Его целиком захватила больше ничем не омраченная радость. Уже очень давно они не могли вот так просто побыть рядом. И за прошедшую неделю, пытаясь наверстать упущенное, не расставались больше ни на секунду.  
Подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом. Венчание должно было состояться сегодня, и Тиелларис со всевозможной ответственностью подошел к выбору своего наряда. Наблюдая, как отец выбирает себе украшения, Эрик не смог удержаться от смеха.  
— Папа, зачем тебе сокровищница? — выдавил он сквозь хихиканья. — Носи все на себе!  
Тиелларис оскорбленно поджал губы и пригладил и без того идеально уложенные волосы. Эрику так нравилась его завораживающая грация, содержащая в себе нотки женственности. Роскошное ожерелье из массивных самоцветов сверкало на его груди, на пальцы вернулись драгоценные перстни, а кафтан блестел, весь расшитый золотом. Принц искренне не понимал, зачем нужно так выряжаться.  
— Хоть на нашу свадьбу ты можешь одеться подобающе? — укоризненно спросил король, поправляя ворот.  
Развернувшись к сыну, он поднял его с кровати, на которой тот лениво разлеживался, и начал стаскивать с него одежду.  
— Папа, для брачной ночи еще рано, — хихикнул Эрик.  
— А тебе лишь бы поскорее приступить к брачной ночи, — хмыкнул Тиелларис, в ужасе созерцая его наряд. — Я не пущу тебя на нашу свадьбу в этом рванье.  
— Я не хочу одеваться красиво! — запротестовал принц, насупившись. — Мне неудобно в красивом! Верни мне мое рванье!  
Безжалостно отбросив привычный костюм сына, Тиелларис облачил его в серебристый кафтан, простирающийся до самого пола и волочащийся по нему. Оглядев себя, Эрик скривился и, сделав шаг, тут же споткнулся о невероятно длинные полы своего одеяния.  
— Папа, это свадьба, а не казнь! — возмутился он. — Я в этом не пойду!  
Не внемля протестам, король развернул сына к себе затылком и принялся причесывать. Эрик недовольно насупился, сердито уставившись на свое отражение в зеркале.  
— Теперь я еще больше жду брачной ночи! — пробурчал он, складывая руки на груди и нахохливаясь. — Чтоб поскорее скинуть эту неудобную тряпку!  
Король сделал вид, что пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Расчесав волосы сына, он надел на него цветочную диадему и, отступив на шаг, удовлетворенно оглядел плоды своей деятельности.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты похож на принца, а не на бездомного мальчишку, — довольно констатировал Тиелларис. — Теперь мне не стыдно на тебе жениться.  
Эрик обреченно вздохнул, смиряясь со своим положением. Отец порывался надеть на него еще парочку украшений, но принц успел ускользнуть до того, как тот нашел их в залежах своих сокровищ.  
Толпа в один голос ахнула от восхищения, когда они вышли к ней. Прекрасные, счастливые и сверкающие великолепием. Даже старожилы впервые видели Эрика в подобном одеянии.  
Взяв сына под руку, Тиелларис подвел его к алтарю. По нежно-голубому небу размеренно плыли пушистые белые облака, лес тихо шелестел, вторя мелодичному пению птиц. Все казалось таким светлым и радостным, что душу переполнял чистый, совсем детский восторг.  
Остановившись напротив отца, Эрик неловко поправил полы кафтана, в которых боялся запутаться. Король ободряюще улыбнулся. Взяв его ладонь, надел на палец кольцо с живым цветком — символом их неугасающей и неувядающей любви. Попытавшись проделать то же самое, принц обнаружил, что все пальцы отца уже заняты перстнями. Не желая мириться с такой несправедливостью, Эрик находчиво нашел выход. Стащив с пальца Тиеллариса одно кольцо и безжалостно выбросив в траву, он надел на него другое — то, что теперь являлось символом их любви.  
Отец привлек к себе и поцеловал — долго и нежно, навек скрепляя союз. Оторвавшись от губ короля, Эрик счастливо засмеялся, крепко обнимая его за шею. От его волос пахло весенними цветами. Они снова цвели в живой короне, такие нежные и невинные.  
Тиелларису было невыразимо стыдно за то, что он позволил себе тогда, на празднике. Он отверг свой лес, предал, сдался на растерзание тьме, захлебываясь ею и не видя спасения. Отчаяние тогда накрыло его, и он впервые не нашел сил ему сопротивляться. Но лес простил. Он снова весело шумел, вторя радости своего короля. Вслушиваясь в шелест листьев, Тиелларис ощущал свободу и легкость. И тепло сына, что прижимался к нему...  
Подхватив Эрика, он закружил его в танце. Создавая цветы в своей ладони, он бросал их в толпу, осыпая лепестками ликующий народ. Музыка разносилась по всем окрестностям. Тиелларис видел, как веселятся его подданные. Поют песни, пляшут, пьют вино. Как дети играют чуть в стороне. Это было невообразимо прекрасно — наконец снова быть частью всего этого.  
Празднество постепенно переместилось на реку. Там, на широких лодках, плавно текущих по воде, они провели остаток вечера, напиваясь и распаляя веселье. Запутавшись в полах своего кафтана, Эрик все же упал — прямо в реку — и вылез весь мокрый и растрепанный. Скорбно оглядев сына, Тиелларис окончательно смирился с его тягой к отвратительному внешнему виду. Сбросив мешающееся одеяние, все промокшее насквозь, принц почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Правда, отец вовсе не обрадовался тому, что он остался обнаженным по пояс... До конца вечера он держал в объятиях, храня от любопытных взглядов, и ревниво озирался, подмечая, не смотрит ли кто.  
Под покровом темноты Эрик наконец дождался заветной брачной ночи. Так и не желая отрываться от сына, Тиелларис на руках донес его до своих покоев и, опустив на кровать, навис сверху, улыбаясь. Он уже давно раздевал взглядом, хотя на принце и так осталось слишком мало одежды. Обхватив отца за шею, Эрик припал к нему и принялся целовать его лицо, подолгу задерживаясь на губах. Нежась в родных объятиях, он снимал с Тиеллариса украшения и одежду, небрежно отбрасывая в сторону все, что мешало.  
— Мой сын, — улыбнулся король, прижимая к себе оставшееся обнаженным тело. — Мой возлюбленный, — шепнул он, одаряя жарким поцелуем остренькое ушко. — Мой супруг...  
Эрик обхватил его ногами, выгибаясь, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним грудью. Волосы отца золотым потоком стелились по плечам. Вцепившись в них, принц терзал его губы, ощущая их властную силу и мягкость. Обычно в объятиях отца было тепло, теперь же стало почти жарко. Его ласки были такими старательными и изощренными, что у Эрика темнело в глазах от удовольствия. Король то замедлял, то ускорял темп, заставляя балансировать на грани и, громко стоная, умолять не останавливаться. Принц извивался в нежных руках, изнемогая от наслаждения. Достигнув вершины, он бессильно обмяк и упал на постель, вновь оказываясь в ласковых объятиях. Отец дышал ему в затылок, крепко прижав к себе.  
За одну слезу сына он без раздумий отдал бы себя всего. Ради того, чтобы вечно видеть его улыбку, держать его за руку, прикасаться к его волосам, он был готов выдержать любую борьбу. Сын всегда был для него главным сокровищем, которое он оберегал пуще любых драгоценностей.  
Сейчас, перебирая его золотые волосы, Тиелларис ощущал на сердце светлую радость. За один поцелуй любимого сына он был готов отдать возможность говорить. За объятия — способность к прикосновению. Он бы рассыпался в пыль, стирая из реальности свое существование, если бы его жизнь не была неотделима от королевства, которое продолжало существовать лишь благодаря его воле.  
Эрик заворочался, лениво потягиваясь и утыкаясь отцу в грудь.  
— Ты очень хорошо слажен, — усмехнулся он, проводя по ней рукой. — Под одеждой этого совсем не заметно.  
— Я красивый? — улыбнулся король, целуя его в макушку.  
— Ага, — подтвердил принц, запуская пальцы в шелковистые волосы отца. — Но если б я так за собой ухаживал, я бы тоже был красивый.  
Тиелларис засмеялся, крепко сжимая сына в объятиях.  
— Ты мой хороший, — прошептал он, целуя его в лоб. — Мой милый, мой любимый. Я не верю в то, что все еще могу быть рядом, касаться тебя, ласкать. Что я все еще жив.  
— Папа... — тихо шепнул Эрик, заглядывая в изумрудные глаза. — Почему ты жив? Что тогда произошло?  
— Я не знаю, — улыбнулся король, оглаживая его щеку. — Наверное, произошло чудо.  
Чудо...  
— В это чудо ты верил? Его ты ждал?  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Тиелларис, зарываясь лицом в волосы сына. — Не знаю, Эериэс. Но я бесконечно счастлив, что все так вышло...  
— Нас всех сейчас могло бы уже не быть, — с дрожью в голосе произнес Эрик. — Ты начал рассыпаться, словно пепел... Я думал, мое сердце разорвется... Я так испугался... Мне так страшно потерять тебя... Я до сих пор боюсь...  
— Все хорошо, — шепнул отец, крепко прижимая к себе. — Все теперь всегда будет хорошо.  
Чтобы утешить сына, он вновь начал целовать его, переплетя их пальцы. Нежные касания губ гасили огонь, что разрастался в душе Эрика. Король и принц прижались друг к другу, готовые снова слиться в едином порыве, но им помешала внезапно ворвавшаяся в покои девушка. Покраснев до кончиков ушей от зрелища, открывшегося ей, она мгновенно ускользнула, гулко хлопнув дверью.  
— Совсем обнаглели! — возмутился Тиелларис. — Ходят в мои покои как к себе домой!  
Принц заливисто расхохотался, повисая у него на шее.  
— Казнить их всех, да, папа? — выдавил он сквозь смех.  
— Да! — рассерженно буркнул король, обиженно сопя. — А то распустились тут! Ничего, теперь я за них возьмусь!  
— Не надо, — хихикнул принц, чмокая его в щеку.  
Тиелларис хмыкнул, но от следующего поцелуя все же оттаял. В эту игру они играли еще с детства.

***

Приняв величественный и суровый вид, Тиелларис свысока взирал на пленников, восседая на троне. Собираясь немедленно казнить их всех, он уже открыл рот, чтобы отдать приказ, как вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то схватил его за ногу. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он посмотрел вниз и увидел там маленького сына, невинно распахнувшего большие голубые глазки. Тут же забыв обо всем, король взял его на ручки и стал катать на своих коленях, умиляясь звонкому смеху и детскому восторгу. Пленники стали шептаться и посмеиваться, глядя на эту милую семейную сцену.  
— А что мы делаем с плохими дядями? — засюсюкал Тиелларис, щекоча и тиская сыночка. — Что мы делаем с плохими дядями? А плохих дядей мы казним и сажаем в темницу!  
— Я хотел плохих дядей посмотреть! — заявил Эрик, обнимая маленькими ручками.  
— Посмотри, пока они еще живые, — милостиво разрешил король, потрепав его за пухленькую щечку.  
— Мне их жалко... — сочувственно произнес мальчик, взглянув на них. — Может, не будем их казнить, а только в темницу посадим?  
Тиелларис умильно улыбнулся, щекоча его мягонькое пузико.  
— А ты поцелуй папу, тогда он, может быть, и пожалеет, — хитро предложил он.  
Сыночек коснулся его щеки нежными губками и выжидающе посмотрел.  
— Нет, — покачал головой король, состроив недовольное лицо. — Плохо целуешь, не отпущу.  
— А как надо? — наивно спросил мальчик, снова целуя.  
Отец потискал его за аппетитные щечки и хитро улыбнулся, озаренный внезапной идеей.  
— А давай, сколько пленников, столько раз ты меня и поцелуешь!  
Закрыв глаза, Тиелларис наслаждался нежными поцелуями своего маленького принца так долго, что под конец едва не урчал от удовольствия. Поцеловав отца нужное количество раз, Эрик отстранился, вопросительно глядя на него.  
— Ну, теперь ты их пожалеешь?  
— Теперь пожалею, — великодушно согласился король.  
Сыночек радостно заулыбался. Доброму мальчику все же удалось выкупить у папы пленников за поцелуйчики.

***

Тиелларис любил свой лес. Любил даже больше, чем сам желал себе в этом признаваться. Он жил здесь с самого первого дня и являл собой единое целое с этим местом. Он знал здесь каждый цветок, каждую травинку, каждое деревце. Все это было его колыбелью, его родиной, его домом. С самого детства они с этим лесом защищали друг друга. С самого детства были вместе. Он не смог, просто не смог бы покинуть его. Никогда.  
Припав к стволу большого дуба, Тиелларис просил прощения за свою слабость. За то, что на мгновения позволил тьме победить и разрушить надежду. За то, что она, возобладав над ним, заставила отречься от своего королевства.  
На тихой полянке, где росли деревья, что он посадил вместе с сыном, распускались весенние цветы, утешая своей красотой и благоуханием. Его дерево окрепло и оделось в зеленую листву, изгнав из себя всех паразитов. Здесь снова царили мир и покой — тихие, плавные и легкие.  
Тиелларис никогда не мог летать, но всегда страстно желал этого. Он хотел подняться ввысь, так высоко, как смог бы, и созерцать оттуда бесконечно большой, но бесконечно ничтожный мир. Отец не дал ему крыльев, хоть обладал ими сам.  
Еще в детстве Тиелларис понимал, что Астароту нет до него дела. Но маленького короля никогда не волновало это. У него был лес, прекрасный лес, где он был полноправным владыкой. Он даже поливал цветы, веря в то, что они растут только для него, и, если он однажды не удостоит их вниманием, они завянут.  
Этот лес был для него опорой и надеждой. Единственным и вечным пристанищем. Мысль о том, что теперь они погибнут вместе, как только прервется его жизнь, тешила сладкой болью. Тьма окутала его всего и почти уничтожила. Еще мгновение — и он бы провалился в нее, захлебнулся ее потоком, растворился в ней, навеки потеряв все. Но что-то помешало ей овладеть им. Что-то отогнало ее, придало ему сил, и он смог вернуться. Назад, на лесную полянку, туда, откуда доносились беспокойные голоса, зовущие его.  
Что же произошло тогда? Что его спасло?  
— Ты здесь? — заставил Тиеллариса вздрогнуть негромкий вопрос. — Я думал, ты больше не нуждаешься в одиночестве.  
Обернувшись к демону, король пристально всмотрелся в его глаза. Мысль, внезапно промелькнувшая в сознании, сподвигла задать волнующий вопрос.  
— Тебя не было там, — произнес Тиелларис непривычно серьезно и строго. — Я не чувствовал тебя среди толпы. Когда я сорвал с себя корону, когда кричал, что я монстр, тебя не было там. Куда ты ходил?  
Анарей растянул губы в легкой усмешке, отчетливо демонстрирующей светлую грусть.  
— Ты догадался, да? — тихо произнес он, опуская глаза. — Я не смог бы разрушить твое царство надежды. Она просто дала мне выбор, и я выбрал твою жизнь.  
Тиелларис мрачно хмыкнул, поднимаясь с земли и расправляя полы своего кафтана.  
— И что ты отдал взамен?  
— Свою любовь.  
Подняв глаза, демон встретился взглядом с лесным королем, замечая в нем неприкрытое смятение. Он ни капли не сожалел о содеянном. Он сделал бы тот же выбор еще тысячу раз.  
— Я должен поблагодарить тебя, — усмехнулся Тиелларис.  
— Мне не нужна благодарность, — решительно отказался Анарей. — Мне нужна помощь.  
— Чего же ты хочешь?  
— Конца света.  
— Ты спас меня для того, чтобы уничтожить мир? — рассмеялся король.  
— Эериэс говорил мне, что лес погибнет, если ты покинешь его... — начал демон, сделав вид, что пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
— Да, это так, — подтвердил Тиелларис с усмешкой. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я столь безрассуден? Что я пойду за тобой к вратам? Туда, в самое сердце тьмы, что едва не убила меня? Что соглашусь потерять все в уплату долга?  
— Я дам тебе вечность, — отчетливо произнес Анарей, глядя ему прямо в глаза. В его взгляде чувствовалась могущественная сила, способная смести все сущее и рассыпать в пепел. И несоизмеримая уверенность. — Вечность в лесу, который здесь рано или поздно все равно поглотит тьма. Ты ничего мне не должен, это не сделка. Это подарок.


	21. Глава 21. Апокалипсис

С отцом Эрик всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Тиелларис никогда не дал бы в обиду. Он не умел быть строгим и прощал слишком много, даже то, чего, пожалуй, совсем не стоило прощать. Эрик был бесконечно благодарен за ту любовь, которой часто не заслуживал. Которая согревала и утешала. Он никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким и покинутым, с ним рядом всегда был отец, готовый поддержать в любую минуту.  
Тиелларис был слишком упрямым. Он ценил свой лес не меньше, чем сына, и ни за что не оставил бы их обоих. А, между тем, все же улетев — да хотя бы на Землю — он мог бы невероятно разбогатеть благодаря своим сокровищам и жить припеваючи, забыв о ежесекундной войне с тьмой. Эрик любил лес, принадлежащий и ему тоже, но ревновал к любой привязанности отца и проклинал его безрассудство.  
Хотелось перемен.  
Сейчас принц стоял перед зеркалом, решительно глядя на свое отражение. Новый образ определенно нравился ему больше прежнего. Сменивший свое одеяние на облегающий кожаный костюм и собравший длинные золотые волосы в хвост, Эрик выглядел старше и солиднее, и чем-то напоминал Анарея. Волосы он вообще сначала хотел отрезать, но, представив, в какой глубокий обморок грохнется отец, увидев в подобном облике, передумал. Тиелларис не одобрил бы даже черной кожаной куртки с заклепками и наверняка стал бы причитать, как она ужасна.  
— Ты так отца до инфаркта доведешь, — заметил Анарей, присвистнув.  
Эрик усмехнулся, оборачиваясь к нему.  
— Думаешь, он вообще меня узнает?  
— Думаю, тебе крепко влетит, — с насмешкой предположил демон. — Тиелларис многое может стерпеть, но это...  
— Как думаешь, если украсить куртку цветочками, лучше будет? — засмеялся принц.  
— Тогда потеряется вся брутальность, — усмехнулся Анарей, качая головой. — Я, в общем-то, зашел, чтобы передать, что Тиелларис хочет поговорить с тобой. Так что быстро переодевайся и пойдем.  
— Нет! — решительно заявил Эрик, вприпрыжку выбегая в коридор. — Я теперь буду так ходить!  
— Об отце подумай, — вздохнул демон, следуя за ним.  
— А папа привыкнет! — беспечно отмахнулся принц.

Лес шумел и полнился тревожным гулом, то нарастающим, то затихающим от безмолвного шепота короля. В сознании бесконечно повторялись слова: «Оставь его в своем сердце. И воссоздай в деталях». И Тиелларис следовал совету, пытаясь охватить королевство всем своим существом, впитать в себя и растворить в душе, чтобы возродить заново.  
Он с младенчества рос здесь, свободный, никому не принадлежащий, как цветок в окружении вековых деревьев, тогда казавшихся бесконечно высокими. Едва научившись ходить и говорить, Тиелларис остался наедине с лесом, который кормил и воспитывал его, как мудрый и любящий родитель. Когда он стал постарше, отец дал ему королевство и подданных. Но после быстро ушел из его жизни, навек оставив Иварлидрей. Тиелларис ни дня не сожалел об этом. Мать, вероятнее всего, до сих пор так и жила в том дереве, чьей частью являлась. И ей все так же ни до чего не было дела.  
В детстве он был веселым и радостным, каждый день его был наполнен величайшим ликованием. В те дни, когда он был еще не величественным королем, а наивным ребенком, он мог позволить себе любую вольность. Тогда у него не было ничего — ни дворца, ни сокровищ, ни подданных, но ему никогда не хотелось большего. Уже в те времена лес был его колыбелью, способной сокрыть от любой опасности.  
В молодости Тиелларис изменился. Познав алчность и власть, он в полной мере наслаждался своим высоким положением. Казалось, что все в мире принадлежит ему. Он был великим королем и искусным воином, никто и никогда не решался напасть на его владения. Враги отступали на поле боя, другие короли преклонялись перед его величием. Много раз его спасала одна лишь слепая удача. Подумать только, как глупо он мог умереть, если бы не узнал однажды, что в его бокале оказался яд...

***

Ее звали Деметра. Высокая синеглазая девушка с белоснежными волосами, вечно облаченная в столь великолепные и откровенные платья, что сам Тиелларис завидовал ее шикарному вкусу. Она была влюблена в короля, а тот старательно и умело делал вид, что не замечал ее любви.  
Она была рядом с ним с самого детства. И с самого детства любила его, хоть он и был старше на пару тысячелетий. Когда она подросла и стала взрослой, Тиелларис сделал ее своей служанкой. Она постоянно находилась где-то поблизости. Помогала привести себя в порядок по утрам, носила еду, когда король не желал отрываться от работы, выполняла мелкие поручения, если никого больше не оказывалось под рукой. Она была преданной и услужливой, но обидчивой и безгранично влюбленной. Бессчетное количество раз она недвусмысленно признавалась королю в любви, но он, будто не принимая ее слова всерьез, лишь посмеивался над ними.  
Пожалуй, все пошло не так, когда Деметра перестала бояться говорить о своих чувствах. Когда Тиелларис ненароком дал ей надежду на то, чего никак не могло случиться. Он не принимал все это всерьез и даже подумать не мог, что его ждут такие последствия.  
Как-то однажды, зайдя к королю перед сном и принеся ему чаю, Деметра застала его за чтением. Лежа в кровати, на мягких одеялах, расшитых богатыми узорами, Тиелларис выглядел таким домашним и близким, что девушка невольно улыбнулась. На его лице читались скука и недовольство, и Деметра безошибочно распознала эти эмоции.  
— Вам еще что-нибудь нужно, мой король? — спросила она, поклонившись и ожидая нового поручения.  
— Присядь рядом, — велел Тиелларис, кивая на пуфик рядом со своей кроватью.  
Взяв чашку, он отхлебнул немного и поморщился. Чай оказался горячим.  
Примостившись подле короля, Деметра не сводила с него взгляда, жадно ловя каждый жест, каждое мимолетное чувство, отражающееся на его лице.  
— В последнее время мне тяжело уснуть, — поведал Тиелларис, равнодушно глядя в сторону.  
— Вас что-то беспокоит?  
Безразлично скользнув взглядом по ее лицу, он вновь отвел глаза. Деметра поджала губы в нетерпении, но не посмела высказывать его королю.  
— Наверное, мне... одиноко, — наконец сказал Тиелларис.  
Ранее он никогда не испытывал этого ощущения. Ему словно не хватало чего-то, в его жизни словно недоставало чего-то очень важного. Но он никак не понять, чего же.  
Собравшись с силами, Деметра тихо спросила:  
— Может... вам нужна жена?  
— Какие глупости, — отмахнулся Тиелларис.  
— Ну а почему бы и нет? Разве королю не нужна королева?  
— Королевы нужны только смертным, чтобы продолжать королевский род. Я обойдусь и без этого.  
— Королевы нужны не только для продолжения рода, — возразила девушка.  
— А для чего еще? — искренне удивился король.  
— Чтобы согреть, когда будет холодно. Чтобы быть рядом, когда будет одиноко. Чтобы...  
Деметра запнулась, встретив в ответ лишь презрительный взгляд.  
— Если вам нужна не королева... то что тогда вам нужно?  
— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Тиелларис, устало откидываясь на подушки. — Побудь со мной, пока я не усну. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— Хорошо, владыка.  
Взяв его руку в объятия своих ладоней, Деметра долго рассказывала истории, которые слышала от путешественников. Король равнодушно смотрел в потолок, кажется, вообще думая о чем-то своем, пока не уснул, утомленный рассказом. Налюбовавшись на его лицо — умиротворенное и спокойное, девушка коротко поцеловала его в лоб. Губы короля были чуть приоткрыты, светлые волосы рассыпались по постели, пышные ресницы чуть подрагивали в сонной неге. Деметру распирало от неудержимого желания увидеть, каков он там, под всеми этими шикарными одеждами. Король обладал идеальным телом и крепкими мускулами, но ей еще ни разу не удавалось застать его обнаженным хотя бы по пояс.  
Сдержав порыв коснуться блестящих золотых волос, девушка глубоко вздохнула, стиснула зубы и ушла, боясь нарушить хрупкий покой короля. Лишь ранним утром она вернулась, но Тиеллариса не оказалось в постели. Он стоял на балконе, опершись на перила, и смотрел на лес. Растрепанный и непричесанный, завернувшийся в мантию и похожий на нахохленного воробья.  
— Вы выглядите таким домашним, мой владыка, — улыбнулась Деметра, подходя к нему.  
Король обиженно насупился, недовольный произведенным впечатлением. Засмеявшись, девушка взяла в ладонь его прядь и провела по ней деревянным гребнем. Тиелларис, тут же оттаяв, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Служанка очень бережно и нежно обращалась с его волосами и отлично умела ухаживать за ними. Он ценил ее за подобные умения.  
— Ты единственная, кто может застать меня в таком виде, — усмехнулся Тиелларис.  
Деметра улыбнулась, радуясь его довольству. Когда королю было хорошо, она и сама расцветала, вторя его настроению.  
Обернувшись, он перехватил ее руку с зажатым в ней гребнем. Девушка вздрогнула от этого резкого движения.  
— Ты хотела бы быть королевой? — кольнул ее внезапный вопрос, зажигая в сердце надежду.  
— Да... — выдохнула Деметра.  
— Думаешь, это так приятно?  
— Мне все равно, насколько это приятно, если я буду с вами...  
Смех короля больно ранил в самую душу.  
— Нет, я не это имел в виду, — насмешливо произнес он, отпуская ее руку. — Ты хотела бы быть на моем месте? Править королевством, чтобы все тебе подчинялись?  
— Не знаю, — отозвалась Деметра, поджав губы. — Я об этом не думала... Мне все равно...  
— Тебе нравится быть тем, кто ты есть?  
Девушка молчала, боясь, что из горла вырвутся безудержные рыдания. С какой легкостью ее возлюбленный втаптывал в грязь ее чувства...  
— Ну, что же ты не отвечаешь своему королю? — спросил Тиелларис, торопя с ответом.  
— Не нравится, — буркнула Деметра, отводя взгляд.  
— А кем ты хочешь быть?  
— Вашей женой.  
Тиелларис рассмеялся — весело и искренне, будто услышал смешную шутку. Ахнув, Деметра с болью посмотрела на него, едва сдерживая рвущиеся из глаз слезы.  
— Я люблю вас... — тихо и отчаянно выдохнула она.  
Отсмеявшись, король посмотрел на нее, как на полную дуру. Будто совершенно не понимал, как она вообще могла питать какие-то надежды на взаимность. Почувствовав подступающие к груди рыдания, Деметра развернулась и убежала прочь с его глаз.  
Отсутствовав в течение пары дней, она вернулась и стала вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Тиелларис не принял всерьез ее обиду и сделал вид, будто ничего не было. Однако некое напряжение так и осталось между ними.  
Спустя несколько дней был праздник. В цветочных садах, при свете фонарей, король стал еще более манящим и загадочным. Стоя невдалеке, Деметра вслушивалась в звучание его глубокого, низкого, завораживающего голоса. Тиелларис заметил ее через некоторое время. Подойдя к девушке, он подхватил ее и закружил в танце — без приглашения, без согласия. Он был королем, разве кто-то смел ему отказать?  
Музыка гулом стучала в висках, голова кружилась, близость любимого пьянила не хуже вина. Забывшись, Деметра потянулась к его губам, и он тут же отпрянул, как от огня. Боль и обида охватили девушку. Зачем нужна была эта глупая попытка сблизиться снова лишь затем, чтобы оттолкнуть?  
Не глядя на короля, она побежала прочь с поляны и остановилась лишь тогда, когда ступни коснулись кромки воды. Перед Деметрой расстилалась глубокая река.  
— Я не хочу терять тебя, — нагнал ее оклик Тиеллариса, спешащего за ней. Остановившись поодаль, он развернул ее к себе, бережно прикасаясь к хрупким плечам. — Ты нужна мне, Деми. Но не как женщина... Не как королева... А как верный и надежный друг.  
— Вы начинаете ценить, только когда теряете, владыка, — мрачно усмехнулась Деметра, не поднимая глаз. — Вы не думаете ни о ком, кроме себя, и пытаетесь что-то изменить, лишь когда вам самому становится плохо. Вы не способны ни на любовь, ни на дружбу. Потому что вам плевать на чужие чувства.  
— Не в моей власти приказывать своему сердцу, — мягко возразил Тиелларис, хотя внутри бушевало пламя. Никто не смел разговаривать с ним так дерзко.  
Высвободившись из его хватки, девушка изо всех сил залепила ему пощечину. Король отпрянул, ошарашенно касаясь щеки, нестерпимо горящей от удара. Деметра дрожала, с отчаянием глядя на него. Дыхание сбивалось от волнения и страха.  
— Уходи, — стальным голосом приказал Тиелларис, выпрямляясь и демонстрируя поистине королевскую стать. — Прочь отсюда. Прочь из моих владений. И будь благодарна за то, что я не приказал отрубить тебе руку.  
Глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, уже едва различимую в ночных сумерках, Деметра тихо всхлипывала, осев на траву.  
Наутро она предстала перед Тиелларисом в ответе за свое преступление, совершенное от накрывшего ее отчаяния. Король задал всего один вопрос — и получил в ответ крик, полный смеси безумных чувств.  
— Вы отвергли меня! — кричала Деметра, распластавшись у него ног. Она совсем не собиралась умолять о прощении. Ее терзала невыносимая боль, которой нужно было дать выход. — Вы лишили меня дома! Мне все равно больше не хочется жить, так что мне все равно, что вы со мной сделаете!  
— Как это мелочно, низко и глупо, — презрительно фыркнул Тиелларис, глядя на нее свысока.  
— Убейте уже меня! — отчаянно воскликнула девушка.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Не так просто.  
Деметра мрачно усмехнулась.  
— Мне все равно, как вы будете меня мучить. Больнее мне уже не будет...  
— Я доверял тебе свои самые сокровенные тайны, позволял видеть свои слабости, а ты предала меня.  
Девушка встала, вскидывая на короля глаза, в которых не было ни капли вины. Ее любовь обратилась в ненависть, стоило отвергнуть ее.  
— За жизнь, которую ты хотела отнять у меня, ты заплатишь другой, — холодно сообщил Тиелларис, подступая к бывшей служанке и рывком подтягивая ее к себе за талию. Обхватив пальцами ее подбородок, он продолжил: — Ты выносишь и родишь мне ребенка. А потом умрешь. Твое преступление слишком велико, чтобы ты смогла так легко расстаться с жизнью.  
Деметра вдруг истерично расхохоталась.  
— Значит, чтобы провести с вами ночь, мне нужно было попытаться вас убить? — криво ухмыльнулась она сквозь потоки безумного смеха.  
— Я бы никогда не сделал этого с тобой, если бы не твое преступление, — спокойно и величественно ответил король. — Потому что это не любовь, а наказание. Я не люблю тебя.  
— Вы любите только себя, владыка, — мрачно усмехнулась Деметра. — Как думаете, что будет чувствовать ребенок, появившийся на свет таким образом?  
— Он никогда об этом не узнает, — уверенно вымолвил Тиелларис.  
— Посмотрим, — фыркнула девушка, ощущая, какими холодными стали его объятия. Ледяными, будто сталь доспехов. И жестокими, будто тиски.  
— Ты никогда этого не увидишь.  
После этих слов ничего больше не было сказано. Деметре отчаянно хотелось провести с королем ночь, пусть даже за нее пришлось бы расплатиться жизнью. За ту ночь ей не досталось ни одного поцелуя. Ни единой ласки. Это было так больно, что хотелось кричать. Но девушка не сопротивлялась, обмякнув и покорно терпя боль. Это действительно было наказанием, а не милостью. Как и все последующие месяцы, что она носила во чреве дитя.  
Она не раз пыталась убить себя, но стража, приставленная к ней Тиелларисом, стерегла слишком хорошо. На новорожденного сына Деметра не бросила даже взгляда и, отвернувшись, попросила наконец позволить ей умереть. Ее казнили на том же месте — еще до прихода короля.  
Когда Тиелларису принесли ребенка, он взял его на руки, бережно прижав к груди этот маленький хрупкий комочек, завернутый в теплую ткань. И понял, что именно этого ему так нестерпимо сильно недоставало.  
Все свои дни он стал проводить с сыном, ухаживая и заботясь о нем. Маленький принц улыбался и тянул к нему ручки, безошибочно распознавая папу среди всех остальных. Когда Эериэс научился ходить, тихие и спокойные деньки закончились. Мальчик стал носиться по всему дворцу, проказничая то там, то здесь. Отец, привыкший, что сын всегда рядом, расстроился подобным переменам. Если сыночку вдруг взбредало в голову поиграть где-то поблизости, Тиелларис подкарауливал его и ловил в объятия, рискуя затискать до обморока. Эериэс смеялся, прижимаясь к папе теплым комочком, хватая его украшения и лохматя волосы. И, стоило королю хоть на секунду отвлечься, соскакивал с его рук и снова мчался на поиски приключений, оставляя с тоской смотреть ему вслед.  
Подросший сын все больше напоминал Тиелларису мать. Он становился ревнивым и упрямым, желал, чтобы все соответствовало его ожиданиям. За тысячу лет он прочно уселся отцу на шею и, понимая, что тот сделает ради него все, что угодно, часто требовал непомерно многого. Впрочем, настоящую боль он причинил всего один раз — и причиной тому вновь была ревность. Тиелларис простил ту выходку почти сразу, но Эрик еще долго ощущал муки совести.

***

Эрик бросился в объятия отца, пребывая в радостном ликовании. Оценив внешний вид сына, Тиелларис ошарашенно отстранил его и застыл с открытым ртом, не находя слов для выражения своих эмоций.  
— Если хочешь высказаться об этом безобразии — сматерись, — посоветовал Анарей.  
Но король не умел и не желал материться. Грозно сдвинув брови, он сердито засопел, сжимая кулаки. Принц попятился, весело посмеиваясь.  
— Что за чудище ты из себя сотворил?! — наконец возмущенно воскликнул Тиелларис, бросаясь за сыном и пытаясь схватить его. Эрик проворно ускользал, не унимая игривого смеха. — Как можно было одеться еще хуже?!  
— Я уже взрослый, папа! — возразил принц. — Хочу и буду чудовищем!  
— Красавица и чудовище, — рассмеялся Анарей, пряча лицо в ладонь. Его плечи подрагивали от смеха.  
Раззадоренный поддразниваниями, Тиелларис исхитрился и все же поймал сына в объятия. Эрик прижал ушки, жалобно глядя на отца. От любого возмездия он всегда мог откупиться за поцелуйчики. А если и это не помогало — достаточно было заплакать. В этот момент у отца будто срабатывала какая-то программа, и он мгновенно бросался утешать.  
— Несносный, непослушный мальчишка, — измученно вздохнул король. — Отшлепать бы тебя разок.  
— А давай, — усмехнулся принц. Потершись об отца бедром и словив его тихий вздох, он хитро хихикнул, понимая, что вновь победил. — Хоть прямо сейчас. Только пусть Анарей отвернется.  
— В кого ты у меня такой, — устало простонал Тиелларис, роняя голову и утыкаясь в золотистые волосы сына.  
— Разве ты не будешь меня наказывать, папочка? — жалобно прохныкал Эрик.  
Глядя в его хитрые, притворно-виноватые глазки, король только отмахнулся, размыкая объятия. В этой игре ему было не победить.  
— Ты уже сказал ему? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Анарею.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Эрик непонимающе взглянул на отца.  
— Скоро этот мир поглотит тьма, Эериэс, — тихо промолвил Тиелларис. — Мы уйдем туда, где она нас не достанет.  
— Я разрушу врата, — пояснил демон. — Тьма хлынет в этот мир и затопит его. Но перед этим я отправлю вас в иное бытие. Вместе со всем, что вам дорого.  
— Он обещает, что мы не заметим разницы, — усмехнулся король. — Впрочем, особого выбора нет. Остаться здесь или рискнуть... Я выбираю надежду.  
— Тебе придется выйти за пределы леса! — воскликнул Эрик, вцепляясь в воротник отца. — Это безумие! Кого ты слушаешь!  
— Лес не погибнет, — улыбнулся Тиелларис, сгребая сына в объятия. — Он отправится с нами. Все будет хорошо.  
— Я могу пойти один, — предложил Анарей, но король отринул эту идею.  
— Ты не проберешься к вратам так легко. Не сможешь справиться с тьмой, которая крепнет за пределами моих владений. Я отправлюсь с тобой. И Эериэса не оставлю здесь одного.  
— Значит, все решено, — пожал плечами демон.  
Эрик вынужден был согласиться. Отец был прав — в этой затее крылась надежда. И невероятное безумие.  
Стоило лишь ступить за завесу, как тьма набросилась на них, жаждая пожрать и уничтожить. Тиелларису достаточно было сделать одно движение, и тьма расступилась перед ним, пропуская вперед. В густой черноте не виднелось ни единого проблеска света. Обернувшись назад, Эрик с ужасом наблюдал, как лес за спиной распадается на части и исчезает во тьме. Этот мир, куда им пришлось ступить, стал похож на могилу, где разлагались трупы цивилизаций. Он пугал, поглощая свет не только материальный, но и духовный, высасывая из души все хорошее и оставляя лишь страх.  
Тиелларис решительно шел вперед, рассеивая тьму. На него не действовали те чары, которым он сопротивлялся уже так долго. Его магическое ожерелье из самоцветов разбивалось и разлеталось на части, наполняясь тьмой, каждый камень, один за другим. Пытаясь как можно дольше сохранять силы, все ближе подходя к самому эпицентру, король неумолимо слабел. Тьма здесь была густой и непроглядной, и расступалась неохотно, будто густое тесто. Мир стал пустым и жутким, и на этой безмолвной пустоши нерушимо стояли могучие врата. Их было видно издалека — огромные, источающие тьму и будто светящиеся ею. Тиелларис уже едва стоял на ногах, поддерживаемый сыном.  
— Быстрее, — неслышно шепнул он одними губами. — Я выдержу еще несколько минут.  
Анарею достаточно было лишь коснуться врат, чтобы разрушить их. Он был ключом, созданным специально для этой цели. Палачом Вселенной, избранным уничтожить ее.  
Тьма расплылась по Вселенной, мгновенно опутав ее своей сетью. Пространство заволокли черные нити, сливаясь в единое целое и оставляя лишь пустоту. Звезда Истины в этот миг раскололась, распавшись на миллиарды осколков. Бог получил конец своему творению. И самому себе.  
— Будь счастлив, — прошептал демон, крепко сжимая руку Тиеллариса, почти лишившегося чувств и держащегося из последних сил.  
Не повторив ошибки своего отца, о которой тот так невероятно сожалел, он отрекся от эгоистичной страсти и дал волю созидающей любви, подарив королю прекрасный мир, где нерушимо стоял его лес и были живы все подданные.  
Ощущая, как его затягивает тьма, Анарей улыбался, думая о счастье лесного владыки, который владел теперь целым миром. Он знал, что ему хорошо там. Что больше ему никогда не придется отведать горя и боли.  
На краю сознания, почти растворившись в небытии, демон почувствовал, как что-то вырывает его из черной пучины и бросает в обилье звуков и запахов. Распахнув глаза, Анарей понял, что вновь владеет своим телом. Что лежит на зеленой полянке на краю леса, а вокруг поют птицы. Оглядевшись, он заметил вдалеке чью-то смутно знакомую фигуру и, напрягшись, узнал в ней смерть.  
— Добро пожаловать, — усмехнулась она, плавно подплывая к нему. — Наша сделка исполнена. Пора заключить новую.

Годы проходили в безмолвном одиночестве. На тихой необитаемой планете в бесконечной дали. Астарот потерял счет времени. Оно остановилось для него в тот момент, когда жизнь иссякла в его возлюбленном.  
Он находился здесь долгие, бесконечные часы и минуты, длящиеся целую вечность, и уже забыл, когда видел и ощущал что-то иное. Когда Вселенная вдруг всколыхнулась, когда тьма проникла на ее задворки, ледяной холод безвременья, сковавший Рея, распался. Почувствовав, что его сердце снова бьется, Астарот бросился к нему и заключил в объятия. Долгожданное небытие наконец настало, тьма поглотила все вокруг, оставив после себя сплошную черноту. В последнюю секунду их выбросило куда-то мощным толчком и завертело, закружило в вихре бытия.  
Рей нашел себя на светлой зеленой поляне. Вокруг — и в нем самом — кипела бурная жизнь. Вдохнув свежий прохладный воздух, он потянулся к живительным лучам солнца, но что-то преградило им путь. Подняв глаза, демон встретился взглядом с тем, к кому никогда не питал ни любви, ни доверия.  
— Что я здесь делаю? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Мы тут поживем немного, — беспечно пожал плечами Астарот, обнаружившийся позади.  
— Какого черта здесь происходит? — сквозь зубы процедил Арей, крайне недовольный наглым вторжением. Склонившись над ними, он злобно вперился взглядом в пустые глаза Правителя Ада, не отражающие никаких эмоций.  
— Мы, видишь ли, теперь бомжи — наша реальность разрушена, — пояснил тот. — Так что нам больше некуда было идти.  
— Как ты вообще смог проникнуть в мой мир?! — прорычал дьявол, хватая его за ворот.  
— Из-за нашей связи. Она остается навсегда.  
Отпрянув и отступив на пару шагов, Арей скривил лицо в гримасе злобы и ненависти. Даже сейчас, даже здесь этот старый черт продолжал преследовать его! Куда еще он мог сбежать от своего прошлого?! Как мог сжечь его дотла, чтобы оно никогда больше не мучило?!  
— Ненавижу тебя, тварь, — прошипел дьявол, мгновенно материализуя меч, за многие годы впервые легший в руку. Пальцы, сжимавшие рукоять, все еще помнили, как преобразовывать ненависть в мастерство. — Вставай и иди сюда. Покончим со всем этим.  
Астарот не двигался, обводя поляну взглядом, внезапно ставшим серьезным и напряженно-сосредоточенным. Все еще не до конца вспомнив, как владеть своим телом, Рей неуклюже подобрался к нему и обнял, зарываясь лицом в колючие бакенбарды. Арей ожидал очередного глупого высказывания и сетований на то, что его негостеприимство не дает им даже отдохнуть с дороги. Но Правитель Ада на этот раз решил изменить своему обычному амплуа.  
— Как нелепо, — усмехнулся он, растягивая губы в легкой и светлой, но до дрожи натянутой улыбке. — Это все... Как нелепо.  
Нелепо было думать, что бытие не имеет ограничений. Что оно подчиняется. Что, раз в нем нет истины, то истиной можно назвать все, что угодно.  
Истины просто не было. Как не было ни единого смысла жить, кроме удовольствия. Удовольствия от самого существования, вне зависимости от того, что происходит. Удовольствия, по сравнению с которым ничто больше не имело значения.  
И если все было так просто... Разве он неправильно прожил свою жизнь?  
— Арей, — окликнул отец, неслышно подошедший сзади.  
— Молчи, — огрызнулся дьявол. — Молчи и не вмешивайся. Это наше личное дело.  
Отстранив от себя Рея, крепко вцепившегося в рубашку, Астарот поднялся, обнажая меч и принимая бой. На лице Арея читалась безграничная ненависть, так и не нашедшая выход. Копившаяся многие годы. Их маленькую совместную вечность.  
Правитель Ада смотрел в лицо смерти. И от этого на душе возникало странное, чудесное спокойствие. Умиротворение, которого беспокойная душа не знала еще никогда.  
Клинки закружились в танце поединка. Астарот, всегда игравший нечестно, теперь сражался так, как мог бы без силы. Слишком часто он полагался на нее. И слишком многого лишился, решив, что с ее помощью возможно все.  
Он не пытался просить прощения. Не было нужды говорить уже ни о чем. Реальность давно была написана, и оставалось лишь принять и пережить ее.  
Черный клинок по рукоять вошел в грудь, пронзая насквозь. Не проронив ни единого звука, Астарот рухнул на траву, стоило лезвию выскользнуть из груди. Издав отчаянный вопль, Рей кинулся к нему.  
— Он не любил тебя, — презрительно бросил Арей, стряхивая кровь с меча. — Он вообще не способен любить.  
Отбросив сына от мертвого врага, дьявол в последний раз бросил на него взгляд, в который вложил всю свою ненависть. Она понемногу стихала, отпуская измученную душу. Уходила прочь, растворяясь в сладостном вкусе мести.  
— Это мой мир, — произнес Арей, занося руку над бездыханным телом, что начало рассыпаться в пепел от этого жеста. — Здесь все действует по моим правилам.  
Подойдя к Рею, в безмолвном ужасе глядящему на смерть любимого, Айон присел рядом, приобнимая его дрожащие плечи.  
— Я понимаю, что ты не хотел этого, — тихо шепнул он, пытаясь утешить. — Не знал, что все так выйдет.  
— Нет, — криво ухмыльнулся Рей, ощущая порывы подступающего к груди безумного смеха. — Нет!  
Сотрясаясь от внезапно охватившего безудержного хохота, демон прокричал, срываясь на яростный рык:  
— Я именно этого и хотел!

— Твой сын все-таки получил по заслугам, — усмехнулась Анеида, наблюдая за схваткой.  
— Величайшая кара — осознать свои грехи, — ответил ей Бафомет.  
Он ждал подобного конца. Мог его предвидеть. И все равно где-то в глубине души было нестерпимо больно.  
— Не вини себя, — посоветовала демоница, утешающе коснувшись его груди.  
Золотой Ангел прикрыл глаза, заглядывая в мир, где теперь царила пустота. Он был рожден вместе с ним. И продолжал существовать после его кончины. Вместе с тьмой, существующей вне бытия, они вышли за пределы, сумев создать новую Вселенную.  
Ангелы из первого поколения, что были созданы самим Богом, почти сразу забыли свое предназначение. Как отчаянно ему всегда хотелось большего. Как глубоко он ненавидел и презирал реальность, что они построили. Ему хотелось уподобиться творцу, создавшему целый мир. Но пришел тот, кто провозгласил себя архангелом и сделал запретным стремление к истине.  
Лишь после смерти он обрел то, о чем мечтал. И сейчас, получив желаемое, жалел лишь об одном — что сын никогда в подобном не нуждался. Что его не было рядом, да и быть не могло.  
— Побывав за вратами и слившись с тьмой, я вернулась, познав силу, гораздо более могущественную, чем сила Создателя, — произнесла Анеида, с равнодушием созерцая кончину мира.  
— Что ты видела там, за вратами? — спросил Бафомет.  
— Бесконечную тьму, — усмехнулась она. — Тьму, что объяла меня и уволокла в пучину небытия. Она была живой и говорила со мной. Она поведала мне о своем горе. О том, кто бросил ее ради созидания и отринул разрушение и пустоту. О том, кто запер ее там, посчитав угрозой. О том, кого она любила и к кому стремилась. О Боге, создавшем Вселенную. О Боге, с которым она когда-то была единым целым.  
Бафомет улыбнулся, переплетая пальцы с тонкими пальцами демоницы. Теперь они — Царица Тьмы и Золотой Ангел — должны были нести их бремя. Он, как сын созидающего Бога, и она, как дочь могущественной Тьмы.

— Эй, где это мы? — удивленно окликнул брата Арес.  
— Думаю, что в раю, — засмеялся тот, оглядывая нетронутую природу вокруг.  
Подойдя к брату, Эшер хлопнул его по плечу, сочувственно вздыхая.  
— По-моему, мы умерли. Ты как считаешь?  
— Совершенно согласен, — хмыкнул Арес.  
Перед ними расстилалось цветочное поле, простирающееся вдаль, до самого горизонта. Сложно было поверить, что они оказались здесь, хотя всего минуту назад находились на Звезде Истины.  
— Во будет прикол, если мы здесь совершенно одни, — невесело усмехнулся Эшер.  
Но шум позади развеял их опасения. Навстречу демонам вышла статная рыжая женщина в облегающем и откровенном платье.  
— Я Ямарайя, — представилась она. — Это мой мир, в котором живут пробужденные. Я не позволяю умирать творцам. Апокалипсис поглотил лишь тех, кто не мог ничего создать.  
Братья переглянулись, с опаской косясь на женщину. К ней подошел высокий мужчина в черном, обладающий невероятно длинными серебристыми волосами.  
— Добро пожаловать, — усмехнулся он, приобнимая ее за талию. — Здесь будет весело.


	22. Эпилог. Пятнадцать лет спустя

— Я не ожидал вновь увидеть тебя, — поприветствовал демона владыка леса. — Когда-либо в этой жизни.  
— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Анарей, склоняясь в поклоне перед братом.  
Когда-то в порыве чувств он признал его своим королем и, пожалуй, до сих пор не хотел жалеть об этом. Будь его воля, он навеки остался бы в чудесном королевстве. И сейчас, вновь имея возможность видеть возлюбленного и быть с ним рядом, внутренне улыбался. Все его существо ликовало от радости.  
Вновь представ перед лесным владыкой, оставшимся все таким же гордым и могущественным, Анарей был счастлив. Тиелларис совсем не изменился за это время. Все такой же великолепный, в роскошном одеянии и сплетенной из ветвей короне, в которой росли нежные весенние цветы. Былые чувства вспыхнули с новой силой, и демон едва удержался, чтобы не кинуться к трону и не заключить брата в свои объятия.  
— Похоже, ты многому научился, раз смог попасть сюда, — заметил Тиелларис. — Столько всего произошло за эти годы...  
— Да, действительно, — согласился Анарей. Из-за него робко выглянул маленький демоненок. — Это Аларайн, — улыбнулся демон, подхватывая его на руки. — Мой сын.  
— Похоже, ты не терял времени даром, — усмехнулся король, заинтересованно разглядывая мальчика.  
Тот смущался и льнул к отцу, пряча глазки и зарываясь лицом в сребристые волосы. Владыка пугал его своей красотой.  
— Миленький, — оценил Тиелларис. С самого начала он держался как-то отстраненно, но теперь его голос заметно потеплел. — Похож на тебя.  
— А где твой? — спросил Анарей, вспомнив об Эрике. — Что-то я еще не видел его.  
— Мы с Эериэсом... — тяжело вздохнул Тиелларис, сделав небольшую паузу. — Немного поссорились...  
— Да ну? — удивился демон. — И как давно?  
Король устало потер виски, выдавая некое раздражение.  
— Полгода назад.  
Анарей присвистнул, прикидывая, что же такого могло произойти между ними. Прежде подобное никогда не случалось. Брат выглядел напряженным, как натянутая струна, и, казалось, был готов вот-вот взорваться. Вспомнив, сколько всего ему пришлось преодолеть, демон еще больше погрузился в смятение.  
— Мне жаль, — только и смог сказать он.  
Тиелларис нервно усмехнулся, постукивая пальцами по деревянному подлокотнику. Приглядевшись, Анарей заметил отсутствие кольца, что Эрик надел ему на палец на венчании. Похоже, все было очень серьезно...  
— Я не вовремя? — спросил демон немного виновато.  
— Нет, совсем нет, — покачал головой король. — Наоборот. Может быть, хоть твой визит немного развеет мои печали.  
Пребывая в сомнениях, Анарей хотел задать волнующий вопрос о том, что произошло между ними, но не успел. В тронный зал вбежал маленький мальчик, удивительно похожий на Эрика, и, запрыгнув на колени королю, прижался к его груди. Тепло улыбнувшись, Тиелларис сгреб его в объятия и поцеловал в макушку, пригладив растрепавшиеся золотистые волосы.  
— Это Эирэенэоксеас, — представил король. — Мой сын.  
— Я догадался, — усмехнулся демон.  
— Мы ведь так похожи, — поддакнул брат, тиская весело смеющегося ребенка.  
— Из-за имени, — пояснил Анарей, едва сдерживая смех.  
— Эериэс очень возмущался, когда узнал, как я хочу его назвать, — вздохнул Тиелларис, утыкаясь в затылок сыну. — Сказал, что он и от своего имени натерпелся, а я слишком люблю выпендриваться и стоило бы быть поскромней. Можешь называть его Эксесом.  
— Сколько ему уже?  
— Шесть, — улыбнулся король. Он так самозабвенно теребил и тискал малыша, что демон начинал испытывать к нему сочувствие.  
— Моему пять, — усмехнулся Анарей, бережно проводя рукой по волосам сына. — Так из-за чего же вы с Эериэсом поссорились? Ты снова решил кого-то изнасиловать, чтобы заполучить ребенка?  
— А ты все так же груб и бестактен, брат мой? — фыркнул Тиелларис, ничуть не задетый его колкостью. — За всю свою жизнь я спал с женщиной всего однажды, и с тех пор подобного желания повторно у меня не возникало.  
— Тогда как же?..  
— Папа меня в цветочке нашел! — подал голос маленький Эксес.  
— Ты всем своим детям эту сказку рассказываешь? — засмеялся Анарей.  
Король пренебрежительно фыркнул, обдавая демона презрением.  
— Можешь спросить у Эериэса. Если, конечно, сможешь его найти.  
— Так он ушел?  
Тиелларис замолчал, отвернувшись и глядя куда-то в сторону. Его маленький сын обхватил ручками за шею и ткнулся носиком в щеку, пытаясь утешить. Погладив ребенка по волосам, король ответил:  
— Полгода назад он покинул дворец. Я застал его с девушкой. Он говорил, что любит ее... Что наш союз ничего для него не значит... Я хотел убить ее на месте, но он защитил ее и ранил меня... Я не ожидал от него сопротивления... Когда я очнулся, его уже не было... Я долго пытался его разыскать... Но потом задал себе вопрос: зачем?..  
Выслушав брата, Анарей погрузился в мрачное молчание. Во все это сложно было поверить... Ведь он сам помнил, как Эрик любил отца. Разве их любовь могла разрушиться так легко?  
Отправив детей поиграть вместе, Тиелларис остался с Анареем наедине. Спустившись с трона, он подошел к брату, храня молчание, и заглянул ему прямо в глаза.  
— Мне стоило умереть тогда, — усмехнулся он, выдавая нестерпимую боль, что терзала его. Анарей ощутил мелкую дрожь короля. Казалось, он сейчас же был готов разрыдаться, выпуская наружу чувства, копившиеся так долго. — Напиваясь, чтобы остаться в полном забытье, я почти тебя возненавидел. Я бы умер без тебя, но умер, не познав предательства. Рядом с сыном, который ни на что бы меня не променял.  
— Я не желал тебе такого, — тихо ответил Анарей. — Если бы я хотел тебе зла, я остался бы рядом с тобой.  
— Я знаю.  
Хотелось утешить короля в объятиях, но демон не решился на эту дерзость. Даже преданный и брошенный, Тиелларис остался бы верен сыну. И на попытку сблизиться мог лишь разозлиться. Поэтому за весь последующий день, что они провели вместе за разговорами, Анарей ни единого раза не позволил себе какой-либо вольности.  
Они ходили по лесу, их дети весело носились где-то рядом, иногда подбегая, чтобы поделиться чем-то или получить свою порцию ласки.  
— Ты хороший отец, — заметил Тиелларис с улыбкой. — Честно говоря, я никогда не ждал от тебя этого.  
— У меня было тяжелое детство, — усмехнулся Анарей в ответ. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы подобное повторилось снова, пусть уже и не у меня.  
Под конец дня, когда начинало смеркаться, они вернулись к дворцу, и демон наконец решился задать мучающий его вопрос.  
— Разве лес не может сказать тебе, где теперь твой сын? — спросил он помрачневшего короля.  
— Эериэс не хочет быть найденным, — коротко ответил Тиелларис.  
Больше в тот день они не перемолвились ни словом.

Иногда Тиелларису казалось, что он пребывает в каком-то затянувшемся страшном сне. Каждую секунду он был готов проснуться и оказаться в теплых объятиях сына. Но вся его жизнь теперь была наполнена беспросветной тоской и горечью, и некому было привнести в нее что-то светлое.  
Проснувшись поутру, он нашел себя в пустой и холодной постели, одиноким и разбитым. Сколько дней уже начинались для него так?..  
Плюнув на все, Тиелларис запахнулся в мантию и вышел на балкон, даже не удосужившись привести себя в порядок. Шелковый халат доставал ему до щиколоток, и босые ноги ощутимо мерзли от порывов прохладного ветра ранней весны. Еще только начинало светать, и в королевстве царили тишина и покой, обволакивающие волшебной негой. Запустив пальцы в растрепанные волосы, Тиелларис тяжело вздохнул, опершись на перила. Он простоял так до тех пор, пока солнце не показалось из-за листвы и не осветило лес, заигравший светлыми красками. Ничего не хотелось. На душе было тяжело и мрачно, и король не знал, куда деться от терзающей боли.  
Ощутив прилив неудержимой слабости, Тиелларис медленно сполз на холодный пол и уткнулся лбом в узорчатые перила. На нем не было обычного обилия драгоценностей, даже перстни куда-то подевались с его пальцев. Вчера он едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы не показать брату своего отчаяния. Чтобы сделать вид, что он все такой же, как раньше.  
За все это время он выходил из покоев лишь для того, чтобы спуститься в погреб, не доверяя слугам выбор своего вина. В королевстве царили мир и покой, оно могло существовать и без короля, и справлялось с этим прекрасно, пока король напивался вдрызг для того, чтобы погрузиться в забытье. Ради визита брата Тиелларис впервые привел себя в порядок. И его присутствие теперь тяготило нуждой притворяться, что все хорошо.  
Все еще спали, когда король шел по залам своего дворца — в ужасно неприличном и неподобающем виде. Прежний Тиелларис был бы в ужасе, увидь он самого себя в этот момент. Величественный лесной владыка теперь больше походил на драную кошку, чем на правителя.  
Обогатившись бутылкой вина, Тиелларис отправился назад к своим покоям. Проходя мимо сокровищницы, он заглянул в нее и с безразличием пробежался взглядом по несметным богатствам, занимающим громадную залу. Войдя, плюхнулся в груду самоцветов и, откупорив пробку, присосался к бутылке, жадно лакая из нее вино. Все драгоценности он был готов обменять на одного сына, но существовало то, чего нельзя было купить.  
Вино кончилось, когда день близился к полудню. Пьяный вдрызг, Тиелларис с трудом поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел в свои покои. Едва удерживаясь на ногах, он цеплялся за стены и что-то ворчливо бормотал себе под нос. Встретив по дороге ютящуюся в уголке парочку, которая тихо хихикала и издавала громкие чмоки, Тиелларис окликнул их.  
— Эй! — прикрикнул он возмущенно, поднимая руку в грозящем жесте, но не владея своим телом. Движение получилось вялым и смазанным. — Да я вас всех казню! Король не трахается, и вы не трахайтесь!  
Пристыженные молодожены помогли ему добраться до кровати и, упав на нее, заснуть крепким сном.  
Тиелларис проснулся глубокой ночью и, пошатываясь, побрел на кухни, собираясь выловить задержавшихся служанок и заставить приготовить ему ужин. Невыносимо хотелось пить, голова раскалывалась с похмелья, поэтому сначала король посетил винный погреб и запасся новой бутылкой.  
Ждать, пока приготовится ужин, пришлось около часа. Когда его наконец подали, король принялся за еду, ворча на нерасторопных кухарок. Он ел жадно и быстро — последний раз ему довелось обедать позавчера. Уделив не слишком много внимания вкусовым качествам и изысканности блюд, которые были приготовлены с особым старанием, Тиелларис съел ровно столько, чтобы не чувствовать голода, и ушел, не поблагодарив слуг.  
Стража безмятежно спала на своих постах, не ожидая внезапного нападения. Нападать все равно было некому. Склонившись над стражниками, дежурящими возле входа во дворец, король переплел между собой их волосы и, спрятавшись за деревом, бросил камень, звонко отскочивший от стены. Повскакивав с мест, стражники грузно рухнули обратно, смачно растянувшись на земле. Тиелларис тихо засмеялся и ускользнул в лес, не став наблюдать за тем, как незадачливые подданные пытаются расплести волосы.  
Могучие стены дворца гасили крик короля, когда тот не мог сдержать своей боли. А лес заботливо укрывал от всех бед.  
Сердце сковывало щемящей тоской. Сын больше не желал его объятий. Не нуждался в его обществе. У Тиеллариса осталось лишь королевство, которое теперь было совсем не нужно. Да и он, похоже, больше был не нужен абсолютно никому...  
Сев под деревом, король прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в ночь, царящую вокруг. Где-то тихо стрекотали сверчки, ручей журчал неподалеку, а листья шелестели от прохладного ветра. Тиелларис дрожал от ощутимого холода и плотнее закутывался в мантию. Хотелось уйти, сбежать от всего. Но бежать было некуда.  
— Эериэс, — позвал он тихо. — Эериэс... Если ты слышишь меня, вернись домой... Просто будь рядом, даже если ты больше не любишь меня... Я просто хочу знать, что с тобой все хорошо... Хочу видеть твою улыбку... Я снова буду тебе только отцом...  
Никто не отзывался, только ветер усилился, и лес зашумел громче и возмущенней. Откупорив бутылку, Тиелларис осушил четверть в одно мгновение. Сын обязательно услышал бы, будь он в лесу. Но в лесу его не было... Иначе он уже давно нашелся бы...  
Заметив на своем лице слезы, король стер их рукой и откинул голову, направляя расплывчатый взгляд в небо. Оттуда накрапывал мелкий дождик, вторя настроению владыки.  
— Твое здоровье, — произнес тот, поднимая бутылку и поднося к губам.  
Лес негодующе зашумел, недовольный его пьянством. Ветви деревьев потянулись к Тиелларису, норовя выхватить у него бутылку.  
— Никто меня теперь не слушается! — возмущенно проворчал король, не позволяя отнять вино и пряча его подальше под мантию. — Скоро даже деревья вынут корни из земли и начнут валить отсюда!  
Чьи-то руки гибким кольцом обхватили шею. Тиелларис вздрогнул и поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с женщиной, будто сросшейся с деревом.  
— Мама, — удивленно пробормотал он. — Не обманывают ли меня мои глаза?  
Выскользнув из дерева, дриада заключила сына в объятия. Положив голову ей на грудь, Тиелларис тихо всхлипнул.  
— Здесь холодно, — донесся до него мягкий, заботливый голос. — Возвращайся во дворец, тебе здесь не место.  
Насквозь промокший и весь вымазавшийся в грязи, Тиелларис поплелся назад. Каким же жалким и ничтожным он чувствовал себя сейчас...  
— Мне здесь не место, мама, — жалобно всхлипнул он, прижимая к сердцу полупустую бутылку. — А где мне место?..  
Отчаянно хотелось повернуть время вспять. Может быть, сын не ушел бы, если бы только он тогда не устроил сцену ревности... Если бы ничем не выдал свою боль и позволил ему творить все, что вздумается...  
Тиелларис взвыл, яростно разбивая бутылку о стену. Стражники, дремлющие неподалеку, вскочили и бросились на шум. Грязный, лохматый и злой король до дрожи напугал их.  
— Пошли вон, бездельники, толку от вас нет! — надменно и презрительно сказал он, гордо следуя к воротам.  
Он возвращался к своим покоям через сад, не желая видеть больше никого из стражи. Подданные отчего-то начали непомерно раздражать.  
Что-то с громким визгом свалилось на него с дерева и запуталось во всклокоченных волосах. Взяв упавшее нечто на руки, Тиелларис узнал в нем маленького Эксеса, который почему-то сидел на дереве глубокой ночью.  
— Ай-ай-ай, какой непослушный мальчик, — отругал король, прижимая сына к груди.  
— Ты тоже непослушный! — заявил ребенок, прижимаясь к нему теплым комочком и начиная довольно урчать. — Ходишь где-то по ночам! Я пришел к тебе, а тебя нет! А мне приснился кошмар! Я испугался!  
— Прости, — устало вздохнул король. — Прости.  
От него пахло вином и лесными травами. Сын уткнулся ему в щеку, жмурясь и помыркивая, как котенок. Впервые за день Тиелларис улыбнулся.  
— Теперь нам обоим надо в ванну, — прошептал он ласково, чуть прикусывая ушко ребенка. — Ты весь об меня перепачкался.  
— Я хочу спать, папа! — насупился Эксес.  
Отец потрепал его за пухленькую щечку и поцеловал в лобик.  
— Тебе нужно было подождать меня в моих покоях. А теперь придется мыться, потому что таким грязным я точно не пущу тебя в свою постель.  
Несколько минут спустя Тиелларис блаженно нежился в горячей ванне. Сын недовольно пыхтел и дулся, сидя в противоположном краю. От скуки он водил пальчиком по воде и смотрел на расходящиеся круги. Было тихо и уютно. Эксес теперь остался всей семьей короля, и тот очень дорожил им. Эрик вырос и покинул, несмотря на все, что было между ними. А этот малыш пока еще был рядом. Его можно было тискать, ласкать и баловать, смотреть, как он растет, как играет и смеется, как радуется каждому восходу. Когда-то и Эрик был таким...  
— Не балуйся! — воскликнул Тиелларис, когда сын брызнул на него водой и звонко засмеялся.  
— Буду! — заявил мальчик, показывая отцу язык.  
— Ах, ты так? — угрожающе-игриво улыбнулся король.  
Схватив в объятия маленького Эксеса, он защекотал его до визгливого смеха и прижал к груди, укачивая на руках. Малыш был мягким и беззащитным, доверчиво жался к отцу и мурчал, потираясь об него порозовевшими щечками. Тиелларис поцеловал его тепленький животик и уткнулся лицом в мокрые золотые волосы. С маленьким Эриком он мог сидеть так часами, просто гладя и обнимая его.  
Вновь ощутив слезы на своем лице, король отпустил сына и вылез из ванны. Пора было переместиться в теплую постель, иначе Эксес заснул бы прямо здесь. Накинув халат, Тиелларис отнес ребенка в свои покои и уложил в кровать, укрывая одеялом.  
Сын пригрелся у его бока и уснул, свернувшись клубочком. Глядя на него, король все еще мог улыбаться. Только к своим детям он испытывал столько глубокой нежности. Только они дарили такое счастье. И самое большое горе...

— Как думаешь, они поженятся, когда вырастут? — спросил Тиелларис, задумчиво глядя на играющих в саду детей.  
— У нас не принято жениться, — усмехнулся Анарей. — У нас не принята верность. И глупые ритуалы. Мы живем и получаем удовольствие. И ты мог бы последовать нашему примеру вместо того, чтобы бухать по ночам.  
Король пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
— А ты хочешь по ночам видеть меня в своей постели?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал страдать ерундой, — решительно заявил демон, хватая его за локоть и разворачивая к себе. — Ты настолько сильно хочешь казаться безупречным, что отказываешь себе в удовольствии. В счастье, в простом счастье. Ты предпочитаешь делать вид, что хочешь только его. Он всю жизнь вертел тобой, как хотел, а ты даже сейчас продолжаешь идти у него на поводу.  
Вырвавшись, Тиелларис отступил на шаг и оскорбленно посмотрел на брата.  
— Ничего не желаю слышать! Ты втаптываешь в грязь мои чувства, а после требуешь взаимности! Если ты и получишь меня, то только силой!  
— Я не хочу тебя насиловать, — усмехнулся Анарей, подступая к нему и рывком притягивая к себе. — Я хочу, чтобы ты не подавлял свои чувства.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я не подавлял свои чувства?! — разъярился король, вырываясь. — Хорошо, не буду!  
Оттолкнув брата, он от всей души врезал ему так, что тот перелетел через перила и рухнул в садовые кусты, росшие под балконом.  
— Прости великодушно! — донеслось ему вслед. — Мне одолевало непреодолимое желание это сделать!  
Анарей поначалу не смог даже сфокусировать взгляд. Подбежавшие дети подняли и уволокли играть. Демон не сразу сообразил, что происходит, а потом возражать стало уже поздно. Сын Тиеллариса оказался очень забавным. Маленький, резвый, бойкий, он носился туда-сюда, всегда пребывая в центре внимания.  
«Лидер, — усмехался про себя Анарей. — Настоящий принц».  
Эксес был похож на отца куда больше, чем Эрик. В маленьком принце демон узнавал королевские черты, так ярко бросающиеся в глаза и роднящие его с Тиелларисом. Наверное, они понимали друг друга куда лучше. Слишком уж гармонично сочетались их непростые характеры. А познать всю глубину вздорного нрава мальчишки Анарею еще представилась возможность.  
Эксес притащил в небольшой уютный домик на дереве. Для взрослого там было тесновато, поэтому демон остался снаружи, наблюдая, как мальчик весело хохочет, валяясь на маленькой кроватке и тиская подушку.  
— Правда, здесь хорошо? — спросил он с веселым задором.  
Аларайн пролез к нему и, придирчиво оглядев маленький домик изнутри, остался доволен.  
— Папа не любит, когда я лазаю по деревьям, — пожаловался Эксес. — Он говорит, что я могу упасть, и мне будет больно.  
— А я умею летать! — сообщил демоненок. — Пойдем, покажу!  
Выбравшись из домика, он распахнул маленькие крылышки и едва не сорвался вниз, но отец придержал его и подхватил на руки.  
— Так летать все умеют, — вздохнул он.  
Аларайн прижался к нему, плаксиво захныкав. Укачивая и баюкая демоненка на руках, Анарей раздумывал о том, чтобы научить его летать. Сам он научился почти сразу, но именно поэтому не хотел торопить события. В попытке воспитать из него воина Рей использовал далеко не самые гуманные методы.  
Тиелларис заботился об Эрике слишком сильно. Возможно, поэтому тот вырос таким взбалмошным и строптивым. Чересчур большая опека выводила принца из себя, и в конечном итоге в нем взыграло чувство протеста. Предав отца, он поступил глупо и подло по отношению к нему. Но вполне ожидаемо. Эрику очень не хотелось быть красивой вещью, а именно ею он чувствовал себя рядом с королем.  
Анарей пытался быть с сыном на равных. Относился к нему как другу, пытался объяснить все, что знал о мире, научить тому, о чем он просил. В их отношениях не было той нежности, что у Тиеллариса и Эрика. Но зато была крепкая дружба и взаимное уважение.  
— Я король! — заявил маленький Эксес. — Как папа! Я никого не слушаюсь!  
Демон улыбнулся, глядя на его важную мордашку.  
— Твоему папе не мешало бы прислушиваться к окружающим, — усмехнулся он, потрепав мальчишку по волосам. — Хотя бы в виде исключения.  
— Нет! — мотнул головой Эксес. — Мы с папой никого не слушаем!  
В подтверждение своих слов он соскочил с дерева и унесся в неизвестном направлении, перепрыгивая через цветы, растущие на пути.  
— Еще один король растет, — вздохнул Анарей, провожая его взглядом. — Возможно, когда-нибудь он еще Тиеллариса переплюнет.  
— Научи меня летать, папа, — попросил Аларайн, сворачиваясь клубочком у отца на руках и складывая крылышки.  
Демон улыбнулся, погладив его и сжав в ладони маленькую детскую ручку. Ему было совершенно все равно, какой путь в жизни изберет сын. Хотелось лишь, чтобы он никогда не знал никаких несчастий. Чтобы его никто не обидел. И чтобы он сам никого не обижал.

Анарей был крайне обескуражен ночным визитом лесного короля. Тиелларис ввалился в его покои, шатаясь и хихикая, и, рухнув на кровать, принялся сладко потягиваться. Демон поинтересовался, ничего ли король не перепутал, но в ответ услышал лишь пьяный смех.  
— Я вообще-то собираюсь здесь спать, — вздохнул Анарей, примостившись на краешек кровати. — Подвиньте свою королевскую задницу, Ваше Величество, будьте любезны.  
Тиелларис презрительно фыркнул и, уцепившись ему за волосы, притянул к себе вплотную. От жара его дыхания, от запаха весны, от близости, такой желанной и запретной, член тут же встал колом, и сердце заныло от страха.  
— Трахни мою королевскую задницу, — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Что? — переспросил Анарей, решив, что ослышался.  
Король улыбался, впившись в брата хмельным взглядом, исполненным похоти. Все это было так волнительно и пугающе. Тиелларис был так близко, что огонь разгорался внутри. Его требовательные поцелуи рассыпались по телу, и от них захватило дух.  
— Ты пьян, — заметил Анарей, отстраняясь. — И утром ты об этом пожалеешь. Возвращайся к себе и страдай дальше. А лучше выспись и протрезвей. Я не хочу, чтобы после ты обвинял меня в том, что я тобой воспользовался. Мне не нужно твое отчаяние. Я пересплю с тобой только по любви.  
Король вновь потянулся к нему, но демон поднялся и решительно ушел прочь. В этой обители чистоты и святости он вряд ли мог найти себе партнера на одну ночь, а, между тем, тело отчаянно требовало разрядки.  
Решив навестить брата, Анарей и подумать не мог, что застанет его в таком состоянии. Он должен был быть счастлив, пройдя все испытания, что выпали на его долю. Разве он не заслужил счастья? Почему все обернулось так несправедливо, незаслуженно? И почему от этого было так невыносимо больно?

Вернувшись утром в свои покои, Тиелларис нашел там брата, развалившегося в одиночестве на огромной, шикарной кровати. Растолкав Анарея и недовольно отчитав за то, что он забрался на постель прямо в обуви, король согнал его с кровати и, брезгливо осмотрев простыню, безжалостно сбросил ее на пол.  
— Что за манеры, — проворчал он угрюмо. — Ты что, в хлеву вырос?  
— А ты в борделе? — усмехнулся демон, не оставшись в долгу.  
— На что это ты намекаешь? — прошипел Тиелларис, вплотную приблизив к нему свое лицо. Его взгляд прожигал насквозь, пробирая до самой души.  
— Сказать, как есть? — хмыкнул Анарей, не смутившись перед грозными очами. — Ты только посмотри, в кого превратился. Что за жалкое подобие былого величия? Ты давно последний раз смотрелся в зеркало?  
— Полгода назад, — процедил король сквозь зубы. — И это все не твое дело!  
— А ну иди сюда, — велел демон, хмуро сдвинув брови.  
Подтянув брата к себе, он усадил его в кресло и принялся бережно расчесывать спутанные и неухоженные золотые локоны. Тиелларис проворчал что-то себе под нос, но сопротивляться не стал.  
— Чудо ты, — вздохнул Анарей, с наслаждением касаясь шелковых волос, ровно ложащихся на плечи. — Давай, нацепляй на себя обратно свои цацки и выходи в народ. И прекрати уже гулять по дворцу в одном халате, или ты в нудисты записался?  
Король сердито засопел, но промолчал. Переодеть он себя не дал, но за волосы был благодарен.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты уже гораздо меньше похож на пугало, — усмехнулся демон, оглядывая результат своих стараний. — Ты бы хоть в порядок себя привел, прежде чем вломиться ко мне среди ночи и просить тебя трахнуть.  
— Не было ничего! — возмущенно воскликнул Тиелларис, вскакивая и обращая к брату гневный взор. — Ничего не было! Забудь об этом!  
— О чем забыть, если ничего не было? — ехидно поинтересовался Анарей.  
— Стража! — позвал король, испепеляя демона уничижающим взглядом. — Казнить его немедленно!  
— Ладно-ладно, — сдался тот, тяжело вздыхая. — Прости, я погорячился.  
— То-то!  
С победным видом усевшись обратно, Тиелларис прикрыл глаза, откидываясь в кресле.  
— Помассируй мне плечи, — велел он приказным тоном.  
Анарей обескураженно хмыкнул, но просьбу выполнил. Прикасаться к королю было приятно. Приятно было доставлять ему удовольствие. Помогать забыться. Но что-то подсказывало, что Тиелларис ни на секунду не забывал о своем горе.  
— Я могу чувствовать шелк твоих волос, — шепнул Анарей брату на ушко. — Могу видеть твою красоту. Могу чувствовать лес, отражающий твою душу. Большего мне не надо.  
— Ты достоин меня, — улыбнулся Тиелларис чуть дрогнувшими губами. — Достоин куда больше, чем Эериэс. Но я не в силах полюбить тебя больше, чем люблю его.

Дни тянулись за днями в мрачной темнице. Эрик не знал, сколько уже находится здесь. Привыкший к роскоши, хоть и вечно воротивший от нее нос, принц долго пытался свыкнуться со своей новой жизнью. Спать было жестко и неудобно. Свет едва проникал сюда. Заняться было совершенно нечем. Да и стража не отличалась доброжелательностью...  
Его схватили, стоило лишь попытаться бежать. Девушку, которую он напрасно пытался защитить, убили на месте, а его приволокли сюда, избив так сильно, что он очнулся лишь на следующий день. С того дня темница стала единственным пристанищем. Находиться здесь было поистине невыносимо. Каждый день в точности повторял другой, и все они полнились пустотой и скукой. В дежурство одного из стражников, который и схватил тогда, принц мог развлечься тем, что пытался давать отпор, когда его били. Впрочем, это удавалось редко. Чаще он просто бессильно плакал, силясь пережить все это. Больше никто не защищал, а сам Эрик мало на что был способен.  
Когда сменилась стража, принц оживился, подобравшись к самой решетке. Теперь снаружи находилась худенькая, но бойкая и ловкая девушка, которую он не раз видел в бою. Она стерегла хорошо, но и лишнего себе не позволяла. Ее Эрик мог не бояться.  
— Отец ничего не знает, ведь так? — мрачно усмехнулся он, прислоняясь к стене. — Он бы не позволил.  
— Так лучше для него, — ответила стражница, не поворачивая головы.  
— Вы не знаете, что для него лучше!  
— Как будто ты знаешь. Он никогда не будет поступать, как лучше для него. Он всегда будет поступать так, как лучше для тебя.  
Уткнувшись себе в колени, Эрик тихо и бессильно зарычал от злости. Тиелларис никогда не догадался бы искать сына у себя под носом. Ему и в голову прийти не могло, что с ним могли поступить так подло. Принцу оставалось лишь надеяться, что кто-нибудь все же доложит отцу, что здесь творится, и он казнит всех его мучителей к чертовой матери. Но король давно не посещал даже близлежащие залы. И надежды на то, что все это когда-нибудь прекратится, особо не было.

Развалившись на троне, Тиелларис лежал поперек него, закинув ноги на один подлокотник и запрокинув голову на другой, и жадно поглощал вино из громадной бутылки. С ног до головы обвешавшись драгоценностями, он походил на бездомного, ограбившего королевскую казну. Из-под тонкого халата торчали его босые ноги и голые плечи. Мантию он использовал как одеяло.  
— Жуткое зрелище, — вздохнул Анарей, подходя к трону. — Хотя, признаться, ужасно эротичное...  
— Но-но! — возмущенно фыркнул Тиелларис, грозя пальцем. — Что за намеки королю! Стража! Казнить его сейчас же!  
— Тебе нельзя пить, — усмехнулся демон, нависая над ним. — Тебе начинает хотеться казнить кого попало.  
Моргнув, король не сразу понял, почему видит лицо брата перевернутым. Только через пару секунд до него дошло, что он свисает с трона вниз головой.  
— Иди отсюда, инопланетянин проклятый, — пробубнил он сердито.  
Анарей тихо посмеивался, глядя на него. Плюхнувшись рядом, он заключил Тиеллариса в объятия и принялся щекотать. Тот захохотал, от неожиданности расплескав вино. Брат крепко прижал к себе, вовлекая в нежный поцелуй. Король недовольно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но демон не пустил.  
Сын изменил ему... Но Тиелларис не мог найти в себе сил решиться на такое. Его ведь и так ненавидели, его бросили, предали, растоптали. Разве этот поступок уже изменил бы что-то?.. Разве стоило терзать себя сильнейшим чувством вины?..  
Сладкая истома разливалась по телу от жарких поцелуев. Тиелларис извивался и стонал в изнеможении, торопливо расстегивая одежду брата. Тот купался в непревзойденном наслаждении, с упоением лаская возлюбленного. Склонившись к острому ушку, он пылко зашептал искренние и развратные признания, смущая неискушенного короля.  
— Я пьян, — выдохнул Тиелларис, когда брат навалился на него, тяжело дыша.  
— А я влюблен, — ответил Анарей, припадая к его губам.  
Крышу сносило от вида этого идеального тела, от обилия перстней на знакомых тонких пальцах, от запаха цветов и трав. Демон двигался так пылко и неистово, что жар распространялся до самых кончиков пальцев. Король стонал на весь зал, обхватив брата руками и, изогнувшись, терся о его грудь. Шею покрывали жаркие поцелуи, от которых оставались заметные следы.  
— Нет, — выдохнул он, когда Анарей уже чувствовал приближение вспышки удовольствия. — Нет, нет, нет!  
Исторгнув стон разочарования, демон излился в брата, заполняя тесное нутро горячим семенем. Тиелларис оттолкнул его и распластался на ветвистом троне, утыкаясь в сложенные руки. Анарей осуждал за верность, считал ее глупостью. Но, даже если Тиелларис действительно хотел его, то все равно не соглашался на близость!  
— Ты обещал не делать этого, — глухо произнес король, не поднимая головы. — Неужели даже тебе плевать на то, что я чувствую?  
— Мне не плевать, — с сожалением отозвался демон. — Поэтому я и сделал это. Твой сын вряд ли вернется. И вряд ли после того, что произошло, захочет снова быть рядом. Забудь его.  
— Пошел вон, — мрачно приказал Тиелларис.  
Подобрав упавшую одежду, Анарей, не ответив ни слова, ушел.

— Ну здравствуй, — с садистской ухмылкой поприветствовал принца стражник, входя в темницу. Эрик вскочил и прижался к стене. У него перехватило дыхание от страха. — Боишься меня?  
С усмешкой проследовав к принцу, стражник сжал его горло, заглядывая в переполненные ужасом глаза. Ранее ему никогда не приходилось мучить узников. Но теперь попался тот, который этого заслуживал.  
Айерен был одним из лучших стражей Тиеллариса. Ему всегда доставалась самая сложная и неприятная работа, которую он выполнял добросовестно и честно. Именно он казнил неугодных королю. Защищал его в сражениях и сопровождал на прогулках. За время службы Айерена не произошло ни единого нападения, которое он не разгромил бы. Эрик не зря боялся этого стражника. За свои годы он повидал многое и стал очень изобретателен в пытках. Быстрая регенерация позволяла издеваться над принцем почти бесконечно, и тот часто жалел, что не может от этого умереть.  
Он совсем не скучал по отцу, в глубине души ненавидя его и виня во всем произошедшем. Ему отчаянно хотелось вырваться на свободу и мстить. Манипулируя отцом, как раньше, заставить покарать своих мучителей. Именно потому, что стража слишком хорошо представляла себе его намерения, Эрика держали под замком, не позволяя больше ничего натворить. Король страдал без любимого сына, но тот скорее сделал бы его еще несчастнее. Никто из подданных Тиеллариса не желал повторения истории с Деметрой, поэтому берегли его от разрушительной любви, как могли, втайне надеясь, что в следующий раз ему наконец повезет.  
Стоя посреди темницы, обнаженный и дрожащий, видимый со всех сторон, Эрик мысленно проклинал своего мучителя. Руки принца были связаны и подвешены на крюк, свисающий с потолка, и не осталось ни единого шанса освободиться. Впрочем, даже сумев, он не смог бы убежать далеко...  
Первый удар хлесткого кнута опустился на спину, заставив плотно сжать зубы. К концу экзекуции Эрик всегда истошно орал от боли. Кнут обвивался вокруг тела, жалил кожу, словно раскаленный огонь. Боль причиняла невыносимые страдания.  
Айерен с усмешкой взглянул на лицо, залитое слезами, и крепко сжал подбородок принца.  
— Такой нахальный мальчишка, как ты, давно нуждается в хорошем воспитании. Жаль, что наш король преисполнен к тебе жалостью. Ты не заслуживаешь ее. Ты заслуживаешь наказания.  
Эрик бессильно плакал, прикрыв покрасневшие глаза. Никогда до всего этого с ним не обращались так ужасно. За всю свою жизнь он не слышал даже злого слова. Отец всегда оберегал от всех бед, к которым, как оказалось, принц совершенно не был готов.  
— Он убьет тебя, — выдавил Эрик сквозь громкие, надрывные всхлипывания. — Когда папа все узнает, ты первый умрешь от его руки.  
— Прежде ты сполна получишь за свое предательство, — усмехнулся стражник, отвешивая ему сильную пощечину. — А что будет со мной — не так уж и важно.

Спускаясь в подземелье, Тиелларис остановился, вслушиваясь в громкие вопли, раздававшиеся оттуда. Ему показалось, что в их бесконечном потоке он расслышал голос сына. Сорвавшись с места, король поспешил вниз. Сердце билось тревожно и взволнованно, и пропустило удар от картины, представшей перед глазами. Тиелларис ощутил, как предательски подкашиваются ноги, а тело теряет шаткое равновесие. Все помутнело перед глазами. Кто-то подхватил его, не позволив упасть.  
— Вы в порядке, Ваше Величество? — раздался прорвавшийся сквозь туман обеспокоенный голос.  
Тиелларис узнал Айерена, главнокомандующего стражей. Мысли тяжело было сложить в слова, и все же король слабым и тихим голосом спросил:  
— Как это все понимать?..  
Эрик, едва сумевший подняться с холодного каменного пола, бросился к отцу и, обняв его, облегченно разрыдался. Король запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы, на которых кое-где засохла кровь, и, задрожав, крепко прижал сына к себе, пытаясь утешить.  
— Что за чертовщина творится здесь за моей спиной?! — прошипел он, переполненный гневом. — Как ты посмел так обращаться со своим принцем?!  
— Простите меня, мой король, — ответил Айерен, склонившись перед владыкой. — Мой принц заслужил это за свои злодеяния.  
— Не тебе решать, чего он заслужил! — яростно воскликнул Тиелларис.  
— Я приму любое наказание, — спокойно и сдержанно произнес стражник, не показывая ни капли страха. — На все ваша воля, мой король.  
— Моя воля?! — вскипел лесной владыка. — Моя?! Да я здесь вообще ничего не решаю! Я слишком долго позволял вам творить все, что вздумается!  
Отдав распоряжение страже посадить Айерена под замок до вынесения приговора, Тиелларис подхватил сына на руки и отнес наверх в свои покои. Эрик жался к нему и всхлипывал, благодаря судьбу за то, что ад остался позади. Он и не ждал конца своих мучений. Но теперь наконец отец снова был рядом, готовый защитить и уберечь.  
Уложив принца на мягкую постель, Тиелларис принялся бережно исцелять его раны. Подумать только, сын все это время был так близко... И весь этот ужас творился с молчаливого согласия короля...  
— Папа... — тихо позвал Эрик, крепко сжимая его руку. — Ты меня еще любишь?  
— Конечно, Эериэс, — преданно прошептал Тиелларис, поднося к губам пальцы сына и покрывая их поцелуями. — Прости, прости меня за то, что тебе пришлось пережить. Я ничего не знал об этом, я так ждал, так надеялся, что снова увижу тебя...  
— Убей их всех, — всхлипнул принц, вцепляясь в королевскую мантию. — Убей, убей, они мучили меня!  
— Они получат по заслугам, — успокоил Тиелларис, прижимая его к себе. — Обязательно. Никто не останется безнаказанным за то, что сотворил с тобой такое.  
— Она мертва, верни ее! — истерично воскликнул Эрик. — Это ты во всем виноват!  
Король вздрогнул, растерянно заглядывая в глаза сына и видя там сплошную ненависть. Осознавать, что его ненавидит самый родной, самый любимый ребенок было невыносимо больно.  
— Ты ведь любил меня, Эериэс... — прошептал он тихо и отчаянно.  
— Кого еще мне было любить, если рядом со мной всегда оставался только ты? — резко огрызнулся принц. — Ты казнил моих друзей. Всех, кто мне нравился.  
— Ты любил меня только потому, что я запрещал тебе любить других?  
— Я никогда тебе этого не прощу.  
Уткнувшись в волосы сына, Тиелларис крепко стиснул его в объятиях.  
— Пожалуйста, Эериэс... — шепнул он умоляюще. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня... Люби кого хочешь, только не уходи... Я не могу без тебя... Это невыносимо... Будь счастлив, Эериэс... И позволь мне на это смотреть...  
Эрик вырвался, грубо оттолкнув его.  
— Я не буду счастлив! Никогда не буду! Ты, ты во всем виноват!

Сидя в винном погребе в окружении бочек и бутылок со спиртным, Тиелларис страдал в одиночестве. Хотелось напиться до потери сознания, уснуть, умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать жгучей боли, разрывающей грудь. Король плакал, не пытаясь унять неудержимые слезы. Все рухнуло, раскололось на части, ничто больше не имело смысла. Сын ненавидел его.  
Как много он отдал ради того, чтобы сделать Эрика счастливым. И как много еще был готов отдать... Но сын не нуждался в нем. Он отверг его. Ради чего теперь стоило жить? И стоило ли?..  
Тиелларис топил горе в вине, но оно все разрасталось, обволакивая целиком и жадно пожирая. Он так надеялся, что все снова будет как раньше... Но этого не произошло.  
Почувствовав тяжесть на своих коленях, король приоткрыл глаза и, сфокусировав взгляд, увидел маленького Эксеса, обнявшего за шею и грустно глядящего в ответ. Может, ему все же было, ради кого существовать?..  
Прижав к себе малыша, Тиелларис уткнулся лицом в его волосы.  
— Тебе нравится быть моим сыном? — спросил он тихо и отчаянно. — Нравится, как я отношусь к себе, как веду себя?  
— Ты хороший, папа, — с серьезной мордашкой ответил маленький принц. — Хороший, но грустный.  
— Я больше не буду грустным, — пообещал король, не в силах выдавить из себя хотя бы подобие улыбки. — Завтра не буду. А сегодня я еще побуду грустным. Можно?  
Сын сжал его лицо в своих ладошках и чмокнул в губы. Тиелларис потрясенно охнул, изумленно распахивая глаза.  
— Почему с Эериэсом ты так делал, а со мной нет? — надулся наивный мальчик. — Я что, разве хуже? Ты его больше любишь?  
Вопрос привел короля в замешательство. Он не мог найти слов, чтобы объяснить все это ребенку.  
— Мы с Эериэсом супруги... — начал он растерянно. — Мы поженились, когда тебя еще не было. Я целую его так, потому что он не только мой сын, но и мой возлюбленный.  
— Но он злой! — возмущенно воскликнул Эксес. — Он обижал папу! Из-за него папа стал грустным!  
— Папа больше не будет грустным, — повторил Тиелларис, обнимая маленького принца и поглаживая по головке. Создав на ладони небольшой, но красивый и яркий цветочек, он протянул его сыну. — Смотри, мой милый. Папа цветет.  
Эксес радостно заулыбался и уткнулся отцу в шею, довольно урча. Король вплел цветок ему в волосы и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Не предавай меня, когда вырастешь, — попросил он, крепко прижимая сына к себе. — Если Эериэс не хочет моей любви, она вся достанется тебе... Но если и ты ее отвергнешь, я просто умру...  
Свернувшись клубочком, маленький принц заснул у него на руках. Тиелларис с нежностью баюкал на груди этот мягкий комочек. Эксес любил его, как и Эрик когда-то. Но сердце, разбитое на куски, уже невозможно было собрать воедино и вернуть в первозданный вид.

Тиелларис чувствовал неслышные крадущиеся шаги за своей спиной. Кто-то очень родной и знакомый мягко опустился на постель и обнял сзади, зарываясь лицом в золотые волосы.  
— Эериэс... — выдохнул король, оцепенев от изумления.  
Вереница поцелуев осыпала его шею. Тиелларис затаил дыхание, боясь пошевелиться. Ему снова снился сон?..  
Сын развернул к себе и припал к мягким губам, подарив им нежный поцелуй.  
— Эериэс... — прошептал король, касаясь его щеки. Он тонул в синеве бездонных голубых глаз, что смотрели на него. — Эериэс, я так виноват... Прости меня, Эериэс... С того дня я больше не видел твоей улыбки... Я так боялся, что что-то случилось с тобой... Я так виноват, что позволил тебе страдать...  
Обняв принца, он крепко прижал его к себе, боясь вновь потерять.  
— Прости, прости меня, — шептал он, уткнувшись в золотые волосы. — По моей вине ты пережил столь ужасные мучения... Прости за то, что я всю жизнь распоряжался тобой, указывая, кого тебе стоит любить... Прости, Эериэс... Я люблю тебя... Я сделаю для тебя все, что хочешь, если это поможет тебе снова начать улыбаться...  
Взяв отца за руку, Эрик с недоумением обнаружил, что на ней нет кольца, символизирующего их союз.  
— Папа, где твое кольцо? — обеспокоенно спросил он. Взгляд его сделался жалобным и уязвленным.  
— Я разбил его, — тихо ответил Тиелларис. — В тот день... От боли и ярости...  
Принц положил на его руку свою ладонь, и король увидел, что цветок на кольце сына давно увял.  
— Когда я очнулся, он почернел и рассыпался, — печально поведал Эрик. — Этого не должно было случиться... Это я во всем виноват...  
Поцеловав сына в щеку, Тиелларис поднес его руку к губам и выдохнул на кольцо. Увядший цветок тут же распустился, став еще прекраснее прежнего.  
— Спасибо, папа, — улыбнулся принц, с нежностью оглаживая лицо отца. — Я нарушил нашу клятву... Ты даже не сердишься на меня, но я чувствую себя очень виноватым... И мне хочется, чтобы все было, как раньше...  
Король поцеловал его в улыбающиеся губы. Он был бесконечно счастлив тому, что сын вновь радовался, что хотел быть с ним, что признал свою вину...  
— Давай снова дадим клятву всегда быть вместе, — улыбнулся Тиелларис, запуская пальцы в его волосы. — И скрепим ее...  
Эрик потянулся к губам отца, желая слиться с ним в поцелуе, но тот увернулся и принялся ласкать его шею, попутно освобождая плечи от плаща. Принц начал торопливо расстегивать штаны, но король отвел его руки.  
— Папа, я сам... — растерянно выдохнул Эрик, но отец уже заметил нож, который он прятал под длинными полами.  
Дыхание перехватило от страха, а по телу прокатилась мимолетная дрожь. Тиелларис уставился на сына тяжелым взглядом, а тот от ужаса не мог произнести ни слова.  
— Можешь ничего не объяснять, — мрачно произнес король, отстраняясь.  
Ощутив, как вновь обретенное доверие стремительно ускользает, Эрик отчаянно вцепился в отца и принялся покрывать его лицо поцелуями. По щекам текли слезы боли и раскаяния. Кто еще мог любить так искренне, так самоотверженно и беззаветно? Кто еще простил бы после всего, что он натворил?  
Тиелларис оттолкнул сына и встал, плотнее запахиваясь в халат и накидывая на плечи мантию.  
— Ты был моим светом во тьме, — произнес он напряженным, звенящим голосом. — Моей отрадой. Моей надеждой. Даже когда у меня совсем не оставалось сил бороться, я никогда не мог позволить себе отступить и погибнуть. Я должен был заботиться о тебе. Я так хотел, чтобы ты ценил то, что я тебе дал...  
— Прости меня, — всхлипнул Эрик, цепляясь за полы его мантии. Король будто закрылся ею от него и от всего мира, заточив себя в кокон слепоты и глухоты. Принц знал отца не первое столетие и понимал, что сейчас нет смысла пытаться поговорить с ним. Но все равно продолжал. — Я не хотел тебя убивать... — прошептал он отчаянно. — Только... В первую секунду... Потому что мне было больно... Но потом... Ты так меня любишь... Мне так хорошо, когда ты рядом... Я виноват, я глупый, эгоистичный и бездушный мальчишка...  
— Ты пришел, потому что хотел убить меня, — медленно и четко произнес король. — Ты лег в мою постель, потому что хотел убить меня. Ты целовал, потому что хотел убить меня. Я подарил тебе жизнь, а ты хотел убить меня.  
— Папа... — выдохнул принц, зарываясь лицом в ткань мантии. — Мне было очень больно... Я во всем винил тебя... Прости, прошу... Прошу, давай забудем обо всем и заживем как раньше...  
— Уходи прочь! — разгневанно воскликнул Тиелларис, отталкивая его от себя.  
Эрик всхлипнул, сжимаясь в жалобный комочек. Отец впервые кричал на него... Впервые отнесся к нему не как к любимому сыну, а как к одному из своих провинившихся подданных... Избалованному ребенку не было знакомо такое обращение. И тем больше оно ранило, заставляя безудержно рыдать от невыносимой боли.  
— Если ты меня прогонишь, я умру! — отчаянно вскричал принц, цепляясь за мантию.  
Схватив сына за волосы, Тиелларис грубо оторвал его от себя и вывел из покоев, оставив за дверью. Вернувшись назад, он сел в кресло и вцепился в подлокотники, уставившись в зеркало на лицо идеальной красоты. Кажется, впервые за все это время он больше не чувствовал боли. В нем бушевала бешеная ярость.

Анарей не знал, как реагировать на то, что увидел, зайдя в покои к брату. Сидя перед зеркалом, тот оставлял на своем лице глубокие порезы зажатым в руке золотым ножом с расписной рукоятью. Осторожно остановившись за спиной короля, демон бросил взгляд на его халат. На груди он весь пропитался кровью, что медленно капала с подбородка. Не решаясь задать вопрос, Анарей молчал, чувствуя, как душу обволакивает липкий холодный ужас. Тиелларис заговорил сам, нервным, подрагивающим голосом, растянув губы в безумной ухмылке.  
— Почему я выгляжу так? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала. — Разве монстр может обладать такой красотой?  
Порезы затягивались почти мгновенно, и, глядя на это, король ощущал себя невероятно беспомощным.  
— Ты тьма, — прошептал он, сжимая руку брата. — Каждый раз, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, я чувствую ее. Я не могу с тобой спать не потому, что верен Эериэсу. Не только из-за чувства вины перед ним... Не только из-за обязательств... Я не могу выносить ее давления. Она пожирает меня, ослабляет, убивает. Всего дважды я возлег с тобой... Я думал, что после стольких лет больше не почувствую этого... Что ее чары надо мной давно рассеялись... Но мне было очень больно и страшно... Ее прикосновения не смыть с моей души... Я не могу... Если ты будешь рядом, я буду желать тебя, но никогда не смогу получить... Я чувствую твою душу каждый раз, когда мы сливаемся в порыве страсти... А она полна тьмы, что жаждет меня уничтожить...  
Анарей вздрогнул, чувствуя, как Тиелларис до боли сжимает его ладонь.  
— Любовь убивает меня, — с усмешкой произнес король сквозь слезы. Опустив голову, он вцепился в окровавленный халат на своей груди, жалея, что неспособен решиться вонзить нож себе в сердце. — Даже если ты этого не хочешь... Как хотели другие... Я обречен смириться со своей судьбой... Мне не победить ее...  
Подцепив брата за подбородок, демон присел на подлокотник кресла, склоняясь к его лицу. Оно было все так же восхитительно-прекрасно. Из зеленых глаз катились слезы, скользя по щекам и падая на грудь, в гущу крови. Анарей помнил, как тьма разъедала это лицо, с каждым днем оставляя от него все меньше. Король противостоял ей так долго. В нем было столько сил, столько надежды. Его магия творила поистине чудесные вещи. И в итоге он победил в войне, в которой у него не было ни единого шанса.  
— Знаешь, — усмехнулся демон, стирая следы слез с его щеки. — Я ничем от тебя не отличаюсь. Нам обоим не очень-то везет в любви. Как и нашему общему отцу...  
Взяв у брата нож, он отложил его в сторону и, ослабив пояс халата, распахнул его, обнажая плечи и грудь короля. Припав губами к бархатно мягкой коже, Анарей принялся жадно слизывать кровь, пробуя ее на вкус. Тиелларис охнул и вцепился в подлокотники, изумленно распахнув глаза.  
— Ты не демон, — усмехнулся Анарей, обхватывая его за пояс и рывком выдергивая из кресла. — Ты вряд ли понимаешь, какое это для меня удовольствие. Ты слишком светлое создание, чтобы выдержать мою любовь. Такой нежный и невинный... Утонченный, изящный... Как весенний цветок...  
Стащив с брата халат и отбросив в сторону, Анарей накинул на него мантию и обнял, зарываясь лицом в золотые волосы.  
— В последний раз нашему отцу повезло в любви. Но я заставил его возлюбленного застыть во времени.  
— Почему? — тихо спросил король. Он прижимался к брату, опустив руки вдоль корпуса и не пытаясь обнять в ответ, но наслаждаясь объятиями.  
— Потому что он был моим надзирателем, — ответил демон, ласково проводя ладонью по его затылку и запутываясь в шелковых волосах. — Он построил тюрьму, в которой я вырос. Я ненавидел его всем сердцем. А наш отец ничего не сделал, чтобы все это прекратить.  
— Я прогнал Эериэса, — прошептал Тиелларис. Анарей ощутил телом его мимолетную дрожь. — В тот момент, когда я понял, что он хотел убить меня... Мое сознание затопила ярость... Я чувствовал, что ненавижу его всей душой... Может быть, и я посадил своего сына в золотую клетку, выдавая это за заботу?.. Может, мне просто отпустить его?.. Я плохой отец и ревнивый муж... Я жалею, что не позволил ему любить ту девушку... Которая теперь все равно мертва...  
— Тихо, — шепнул демон, заправляя прядь золотых волос за острое ушко и едва касаясь его губами. — Тихо, мой владыка. Тебе просто нужно прислушаться к себе.  
Король смотрел на него так жалобно и растерянно, что в сердце невольно просыпалось сочувствие.  
— Чего тебе хочется? — вкрадчиво спросил Анарей, не размыкая ласковых объятий.  
— Мне хочется... — выдохнул Тиелларис, прикрывая глаза. Он мелко дрожал, цепляясь за брата. — Хочется ощутить твои ласки... Хочется, чтобы ты остался со мной навечно... Чтобы ты любил меня...  
Нежный поцелуй был ему ответом.  
— Только прикажи, мой король — прошептал демон с улыбкой. — И я проведу с тобой вечность.  
Обнажив его мускулистые плечи, он припал к ним губами, одаряя лаской. Тиелларис томно дышал, запрокинув голову и распахнув манящие губы, когда брат самозабвенно ласкал его шею и грудь. Мантия почти опала с его тела, но король подхватил ее и укрылся алой тканью, отстраняясь ею от Анарея.  
— Прости, — тихо произнес он, плотнее запахиваясь в мантию и не позволяя брату смотреть на свое тело. — Прости, я не могу. Я чувствую себя грязным после твоих прикосновений. Грязным, слабым и ничтожным рабом. Я не хочу этого. Я король.  
— Ты лжец и лицемер, — с досадой и сожалением отозвался демон.   
— Ты хочешь снова сделать меня таким же?! — вскричал Тиелларис, выходя из себя. Вцепившись в ворот брата, он рывком притянул его к себе, испепеляя гневным взглядом. — Таким же, каким меня сделала тьма?! Хочешь видеть, как я снова буду рассыпаться на куски?! Хочешь убить меня своей похотью?! Я позволил бы Эериэсу убить меня, но больше никому не позволю!  
Оттолкнув Анарея, король отвернулся и оперся на зеркальный столик. Волосы скрыли его лицо.  
— Я не демон, — произнес он мрачным и холодным голосом. — Мне дико ложиться с тьмой в одну постель, дико позволять ей пить мою кровь. Я не нуждаюсь в плотских утехах. Что тогда, в первый раз, что сейчас, я просто хотел познать любовь. Но, похоже, никто никогда не любил меня. Похоже, я напрасно доверился тебе. Если бы не ты, я был бы мертв. Если бы не ты, мой сын не возжелал бы меня. Мне не было бы так больно, если бы не надежда. Надежда, что кто-то все же покажет мне, что же такое любовь.  
— Да, ты не демон, — согласился Анарей. — Ты слабый, бескрылый, зазнавшийся неудачник, который что тогда, что до сих пор, считает себя центром Вселенной. Ты всегда думал, что способен на все. Ты до последнего противостоял тьме, которая убила бы тебя, не появись я.  
Подступив к брату, он рывком развернул его к себе и поцеловал, хватая за руки и не давая сопротивляться. Вдавив в стол, целовал губы, распахнутые в беззвучном протесте, и крепко держал отчаянно вырывающееся тело.  
— Сдерживать ту тьму было сложнее, правда? — прошипел он, отрываясь от Тиеллариса.  
Тот молчал, прикрыв глаза. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась от рваного, беспокойного дыхания. Хотелось умереть в эту же минуту. Его предали все, кто только мог.  
— Будь я чудовищем, ты все равно изнасиловал бы меня?.. — тихо прошептал король, с болью глядя на брата. — Ты вернулся... Ради этого?.. Чтобы надругаться надо мной?.. Чтобы вот так растоптать и унизить меня?.. Чтобы совсем ничего от меня не оставить?..  
Ощутив, как ослабляется стальная хватка, Тиелларис сполз на пол, мелко дрожа, и, с головой завернувшись в мантию, тихо заплакал, уткнувшись себе в колени. В юности он не знал печали и страданий. Да и в детстве ему не приходилось плакать. Обидчики, если и находились, то тут же получали по заслугам. Но сейчас все было совсем иначе...  
— Прости, — произнес Анарей, сжимая кулаки и направляясь прочь из покоев. — Ты прав. Мне не стоило возвращаться.

Очнувшись от беспокойного сна, Тиелларис ощутил, как нежные детские губки покрывают лицо поцелуями. Приоткрыв глаза, он жалобно посмотрел на сына, ласково глядящего на него в ответ. Забравшись под одеяло и прижавшись к отцу, Эксес тихонько муркнул, утыкаясь носиком ему в щеку. Король бережно провел рукой по волосам маленького принца, ощущая его тепло и нежность. Он обещал, что не погибнет. Что больше не будет грустить.  
— Мой малыш... — прошептал Тиелларис тихо и растерянно. — Только ты остался у меня... Только ты...  
Сын улыбнулся и чмокнул в губы, отчего король отпрянул и выпалил почти с ужасом:  
— Нет, Эксес, не надо. Прошу тебя, не надо. Не надо целовать меня как братик... Никто, никто больше меня так не поцелует...  
— Я расстроил папу? — грустно спросил маленький принц.  
Тиелларис сжал его в объятиях, зарываясь лицом в светлые волосики.  
— Прости меня, мой маленький. Мне больно от того, что любовь сотворила со мной.  
— А я знаю, как тебя развеселить! — оживился Эксес, вскакивая и хватая за руку. Тиелларис с недоумением воззрился на него. — Смотри, папа! Я научился, как ты!  
Напряженно сосредоточившись, маленький принц запыхтел и сжал кулачок, а через несколько секунд протянул королю раскрытую ладошку, на которой распустился небольшой, но очень красивый и нежный цветок розовато-белых оттенков. Затаив дыхание, Тиелларис смотрел на довольную мордашку сына. Неужели его ребенок обладал этим прекрасным даром?..  
Потянув отца за волосы и приклонив к себе, Эксес вплел цветок в золотые пряди.  
— Ты такой красивый, папа, — улыбнулся он, погладив его и чмокнув в щеку. — Раньше ты часто был таким надменным и важным, а теперь стал очень искренним, но грустным. Но ты все равно и так и так красивый.  
— Лучше бы я был некрасивым, — мрачно усмехнулся король. — Любовь хороша, только когда добровольна. Но лучше тебе никогда не узнать, что бывает как-то иначе.  
— Кто обижает папу? — грозно нахмурился маленький принц. — Я вырасту и велю его казнить!  
Тиелларис тихо рассмеялся, прижимая к себе свое маленькое чудо.  
— Все обижают твоего папу, Эксес, — вздохнул он, баюкая сына на руках. — Все...  
— Всех казнить! — решительно заявил мальчик. — Давай я буду королем! И буду всех казнить, кто тебя обижает! А ты будешь отдыхать и радоваться!  
— А давай, — улыбнулся отец, подхватывая его на руки. — Пойдем, мой цветочек. Новому королю нужна коронация.  
Выйдя в сад, Тиелларис поставил сына на землю и огляделся в поисках подходящего дерева. Оно обнаружилось невдалеке. С помощью магии сплетя из его ветвей корону, он водрузил ее на голову маленькому принцу, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающему в ожидании.  
— Папа, но она же совсем лысая! — недоуменно воскликнул Эксес. — А твоя с цветочками! Я тоже хочу с цветочками!  
— Мои цветочки растут там по моему желанию, — хитро улыбнулся король, стискивая его в объятиях. — Ты же умеешь, как я, вот и сделай так, чтоб они выросли.  
Мальчик недовольно насупился и зажмурил глазки, сосредоточенно пытаясь заставить распуститься хоть один цветок. Тиелларис с нежной улыбкой взирал на его надутые щечки, борясь с искушением их потискать и потрепать. Не хотелось мешать маленькому принцу в столь ответственный момент. Эксес пыхтел и фыркал, ворчливо возмущаясь тому, как тяжело дается магия. Наконец на короне появился небольшой зеленый росточек, начавший увеличиваться в размере. Оплетя ее ветви, он распустился, и на его конце выросло небольшое наливное яблочко.  
— Ты еще не завтракал, мой маленький? — засмеялся Тиелларис, обрадованный и одновременно удивленный такими успехами.  
Сорвав яблоко, Эксес откусил от него кусочек и, с аппетитом хрумкая, весело хихикнул.  
— У тебя корона просто красивая, а у меня еще и полезная! — назидательно сказал он, состроив важную и серьезную мордашку. — Я на ней буду что-нибудь выращивать! Вот, например, занимаешься ты важными делами, а тут тебе есть захотелось, и ты такой, раз — и сорвал с короны ягодку!  
— Господи, какой же ты милый, — улыбнулся король, отрывая сына от земли и заключая в объятия.  
Маленький принц захохотал и задрыгал ножками. Тиелларис готов был затискать его до обморока.  
— Папа больше не грустит, — обрадованно заметил Эксес, обнимая за шею и нежно касаясь лица маленькой ладошкой. — Может, папа просто устал быть королем?  
— Папа устал, — подтвердил Тиелларис, не переставая улыбаться. — Папа хочет быть только с маленьким сыночком.  
— Тогда давай играть! — тут же предложил принц, спрыгивая с его рук и увлекая к лесу. — Ты знаешь, папа, что лиса недавно родила много маленьких лисяток? Они такие милые, тебе понравится!  
Король шел за сыном, чувствуя, как на душе становится непривычно тепло и легко. Зачем он вообще поддался искушению?.. Зачем променял любовь на страсть?.. Ведь все равно не было ничего приятней, чем видеть, как улыбаются его дети. Как они счастливы и беззаботны в этом тихом лесу.  
Любовь Эксеса была такой чистой, невинной и искренней. Он не ненавидел втайне, не вожделел, не жаждал сделать своим. Он просто дарил радость. И для них обоих не было ничего лучше, чем просто знать, что тот, кого любишь, счастлив.

Прогуливаясь по прекрасным садам, Эрик ощущал, как в душе разрастается опустошенность. На несколько дней он просто выпал из течения реальности, не в силах поверить в то, что происходит. Отец ни разу не говорил с ним после той глупой и ужасной попытки убийства. Он не ненавидел, но и не любил. Сын будто стал ему совершенно безразличен. И это чувство невыносимо угнетало.  
Заслышав невдалеке детские голоса, Эрик пошел прочь, не желая никого видеть, но внезапно лицом к лицу столкнулся с Тиелларисом. Растерянно отпрянув, он посмотрел на него жалобно и виновато. Король остановился, по-видимому, тоже не зная, как реагировать. В руках он держал букет ярких и пестрых цветов, благоухающих летними ароматами.  
— Ты же любишь розы, Эериэс? — тихо спросил отец, протягивая синий цветок на колючем стебле.  
— Люблю... — отозвался Эрик растерянно и недоуменно, принимая подарок. Уткнувшись в лепестки розы, он шумно вдохнул, чувствуя ее нежный и приятный запах.  
— Она как ты, — произнес король печально и негромко. — Красива, но способна сделать больно, если коснуться ее неосторожно.  
Потянувшись к отцу, принц взял его руку и крепко сжал, вымаливая прощение взглядом, полным раскаяния. Он невероятно сожалел о совершенной ошибке. Боль была так сильна, что затмевала разум. Но, лишь увидев отца тогда, он тут же понял, что не сможет убить его. Никогда. И никогда не позволит никому другому.  
Тиелларис не попытался отстраниться. Он безмолвно глядел на сына, разочарованно и печально. Эрик так жаждал снова оказаться в его объятиях... Прижаться и не отпускать никогда, чтобы больше ничто не посмело их разлучить.  
— Прости, Эериэс, — вымолвил отец, мягко высвобождая руку и накидывая на плечи мантию. — Мне надо идти.  
Принц опустил глаза, отдаваясь отчаянию. Отец запахивался в мантию, когда ему было плохо, словно она могла сокрыть его от всех бед. И, если он делал так, значит, что-то объяснить ему было сейчас невозможно. Он просто не стал бы слушать.  
— Хватит, папа, — всхлипнул Эрик, не оборачиваясь, но чувствуя, что король остановился. — Прошу, убей меня. Если никогда не сможешь простить, то лучше убей. Я больше не могу выносить твоей холодной отстраненности. Я готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы все стало, как прежде. Накажи меня как хочешь за мое преступление. Скажи, я выполню любой твой приказ. Но перестань делать вид, что меня не существует...  
Его колотило и трясло, он был готов разрыдаться, балансируя на грани острой боли. Если сейчас отец уйдет, больше не будет смысла жить. Он просто не сможет жить с этим камнем на душе. Он гнусный предатель, поступивший так неоправданно жестоко.  
— Я люблю тебя, Эериэс, — тихо произнес Тиелларис, останавливаясь позади сына и накрывая рукой его плечо. — Я никогда не сделал бы тебе больно... Я пожалел о том, что накричал на тебя... И о том, что хотел убить девушку, которую ты полюбил... Если бы это сделало тебя счастливым... Я хотел бы вернуться назад и сделать все по-другому...  
— Мне не нужно по-другому, — проскулил принц, разворачиваясь и ненароком впечатываясь носом в букет. Обняв отца, он крепко прижался к нему, сминая своим телом цветы, что тот держал в руках. — Я не любил ее по-настоящему... Мне просто хотелось показать тебе, что я не твоя собственность... Я был таким глупым, папа... Таким глупым... Ведь ты тоже принадлежал мне и не смел желать никого другого... Мы ведь дали клятву... Мы так долго боролись за наше будущее... А я взял и все разрушил... Как глупый эгоистичный ребенок...  
Тиелларис запустил пальцы сыну в волосы, ощущая их шелковую мягкость, и прижал его голову к своей груди. Сомнения терзали душу. Разве сможет их любовь быть такой же светлой и чистой, как раньше? Разве сможет теперь, после всего, что произошло? Он нуждается в ней, как в воздухе, но не станет ли ошибкой этот шаг? Не шагнет ли он в пропасть?  
— Мне не за что наказать тебя, Эериэс... — прошептал он тихо. — Я виноват... А ты и так достаточно страдал... Мне делается дурно, стоит вспомнить тебя там, на полу темницы, всего перемазанного в крови...  
— Ты слишком много мне позволяешь, раз меня даже теперь не за что наказать, — мрачно усмехнулся Эрик.  
— Я не смог бы смотреть на твои страдания... Я не выдержал бы... Я все тебе прощаю, только будь счастлив...  
Отстранившись от отца, принц привел в порядок примятые цветы. Тиелларис слегка улыбнулся, с теплотой глядя на сына.  
— Я шел к детям, которые играют чуть дальше. Пойдем со мной.  
— Там Эксес, — нахмурился Эрик, вертя в руках розу. — Иди один.  
— Почему? — опечалился король.  
— Он меня презирает и ненавидит. Я заслужил это. Поэтому иди один.  
Коснувшись щеки сына, Тиелларис припал к его губам, одаряя легким мимолетным поцелуем. Эрик вздрогнул, не ожидая этой ласки, и не успел податься навстречу, как поцелуй уже закончился.  
— Я приду к тебе, — пообещал отец, улыбнувшись. — Приду и мы обо всем поговорим. Чтобы впредь не случилось такого... И чтобы прошлое перестало нас терзать.  
Прошлое... Эрик приободрился, расцветая и улыбаясь в ответ. Значит, все теперь было в прошлом?

Эрик долго переминался с ноги на ногу перед дверями, прежде чем решился войти в покои отца. Его одолевали сомнения, он не знал, как вести себя теперь. Было как-то не по себе, не верилось в то, что все снова может наладиться. Однако этого отчаянно хотелось.  
Отец ждал его. Расположившись на кровати в шелках, он, прикрыв глаза, смотрел томным взглядом, распахнув манящие губы. Эрика бросило в дрожь от этой соблазнительной картины.  
— Я пришел поговорить, папа, — выдохнул он, краснея от сковавшего напряжения и пытаясь скрыть, насколько тесно стало в штанах.  
— А я позвал тебя, чтобы мы снова любили друг друга, — улыбнулся Тиелларис, мягко притягивая к себе.  
Слова и правда были совсем не нужны. Стоило просто стереть из памяти все произошедшее. Эти месяцы были ужасны. Так пусть же отправляются к черту!  
Так приятно было снова оказаться в этих объятиях... Ощущать неподдельную любовь в каждом прикосновении... Сходить с ума от жарких поцелуев... Ласкать того, кого недавно почти смог возненавидеть... Поднявшись на вершину блаженства, Эрик купался в любви и нежности, забыв обо всем. От счастья сердце переставало биться. Как долго, как бесконечно долго он не чувствовал этого...  
В ту ночь он засыпал с отцом, прижавшись к теплому боку и согреваясь родными объятиями. Ему давно не было так приятно, легко и спокойно. И на сердце Тиеллариса тоже наконец воцарился мир.

Предчувствуя тяжелый разговор, Анарей вошел в покои брата, отринув последние сомнения. Тиелларис лежал, поджав колени к груди и уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, будто пытаясь сжаться до размеров атома. Вряд ли он хотел видеть брата теперь. Эрик вернулся в его жизнь, и этого было достаточно. Больше король ни в ком не нуждался.  
— Я ухожу, — произнес Анарей, нарушив молчание. — Мне вообще не стоило приходить. Поэтому больше я не вернусь.  
— Уходи, — отозвался Тиелларис без сожаления. — Не вмешивайся больше в мою жизнь. Ты не принес в нее ничего хорошего.  
Демон усмехнулся, опускаясь в кресло. Это было слишком забавно. Злой рок преследовал его так же, как и отца. Его так же отвергали, как бы он ни старался. И даже всесилие не могло этого изменить.  
— Ты так легко отвергаешь мою любовь только потому, что она не такая, какой ты хочешь ее видеть.  
— Насилие выдают за любовь, а любовь за насилие, — мрачно произнес король, обращая к нему хмурый взор. — Я никогда не обманывал себя этими иллюзиями.  
— Да ну? — насмешливо спросил Анарей. — Разве ты никогда не пытался удержать Эериэса рядом с собой?  
Тиелларис отвернулся, не желая комментировать это едкое замечание. Сколь бы демон ни был прав, король никогда не признал бы его правоту. Надменный и непреклонный, он всем своим видом демонстрировал искреннее презрение. Поняв, что больше ничего не добьется, Анарей ушел. На этот раз без светлой грусти на сердце. И уже навсегда.  
Тиелларис не мог понять, что чувствует теперь. Теперь, когда брата больше не было рядом. Они были слишком разными. Его присутствие причиняло боль. Но его не хотелось терять. Может, это была просто жадность?.. Так или иначе, король не мог найти ни одной причины, чтобы попытаться удержать его.  
Оставшись один, он погрузился в мрачные думы, из которых вывело ощущение присутствия кого-то рядом. Напряженно обведя взглядом покои, Тиелларис заметил в темном углу очертания женской фигуры.  
— Кто ты? — спросил он, безошибочно определяя, что видит ее впервые в жизни.  
Женщина шагнула на свет, открывая себя его взору. Рыжая, высокая, в облегающем черном платье... Она не принадлежала его народу. Удивительно было видеть того, кто никак не мог проникнуть сюда.  
— Я Ямарайя, — представилась она. — И я здесь, чтобы попросить твоей помощи, владыка леса.  
— Помощи? — удивленно переспросил Тиелларис. — О какой помощи ты говоришь?  
— Мы объединим миры, — пояснила смерть. — И ты должен в этом помочь.

Опершись на дерево, Арей старательно облизывал пальцы отца, которыми тот хозяйничал в его рту. Айон обнимал за пояс изогнувшееся тело сына, упираясь горячим членом между соблазнительных ягодиц. Сколько бы времени они ни провели вместе, обоим всегда было этого мало. Теперь же, после того, как Арей наконец отомстил, невозможно было не заметить перемен, произошедших с ним. Айон не мог нарадоваться тому, что видел, глядя на него. Ничто больше не мешало радости, объявшей все существо дьявола. Огромный груз, камнем висевший на душе, рухнул, унося прочь любые тревоги. Стало так легко и спокойно. Так хорошо.  
— Я так долго пытался избавить тебя от пагубных пристрастий, — усмехнулся Айон, утыкаясь сыну в плечо. — Но, похоже, стоило позволить тебе убивать...  
— Ты всю жизнь ошибался, — ответил тот, обхватывая за шею и заваливая на траву. — Но теперь ничто уже не имеет значения. К тому же, миллионы жизней не заменили бы мне одной. Той, что сломала мою.  
Архангел улыбнулся, отвечая на поцелуй, накрывший губы. С детства у Арея был суровый, хмурый и серьезный взгляд, совсем не подходящий ребенку. Его детство никогда не было беззаботным. Но оно было счастливым. Пока отец еще мог быть рядом...  
— Как я должен был убеждать тебя? — с любопытством спросил Айон, оглаживая его щеку. Совсем не такую худую и болезненную, как раньше.  
— Если слова не помогают, воспользуйся членом, — усмехнулся Арей, притягивая к себе.  
Демоны нежились в траве, сливаясь в долгом поцелуе и переплетаясь телами. Их души пели, купаясь в блаженстве. Счастье объяло целиком.  
— Я не помешаю, — пробормотал Рей, перешагивая через сплетенные тела и задумчиво удаляясь к водопаду.  
В маленьком раю с его приходом воцарился проходной двор. Арея ужасно раздражало присутствие сына. Он вечно маячил поблизости, мешая наслаждаться существованием. И это бесило просто до невозможности.  
— Как долго ты собираешься здесь торчать?! — прорычал он ему вдогонку.  
— Пока здесь тоже не случится апокалипсис, — спокойно ответил Рей, даже не замедлив шага.  
— Пошел вон! — не выдержал дьявол. — Хочешь оплакивать труп этого мешка с дерьмом — вали туда, где тебе рады!  
Рей остановился у водопада, сосредоточенно глядя на воду. Отца он начисто игнорировал буквально с первой секунды. Мысли занимало совсем другое. Смерть, что ему пришлось увидеть. Смерть, в которую он не мог поверить.  
Он увидел ее потому, что ничего не видел кроме нее. Жажда небытия застилала разум. Теперь же пришло запоздалое прозрение. Рей готов был убить себя, чтобы последовать за выбором Астарота. Смерть для него действительно была выбором. Не будь на то его желания, она никогда не одолела бы его.  
Разве отец мог быть сильнее? Разве хоть кто-то мог быть сильнее?  
— Убирайся! — прорычали над ухом, и Рей почувствовал, как его неслабо встряхнули. — Проваливай, или я тебя убью!

— С каких пор ты владеешь пламенем? — поинтересовался Сатана, подозрительно сощурившись.  
Адам усмехнулся хитро и зловеще. Дьявол терпеть не мог его гаденькую ухмылку, никогда не предвещающую ничего хорошего. От бывшего архангела вообще не стоило ожидать ничего хорошего.  
— Я долго страдал, когда умер, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Это тянулось целую вечность. Но, раз осталось в прошлом, значит, даже вечность не бесконечна. Значит, ее нет. Ведь есть только то, что существует прямо сейчас.  
Сатана хмыкнул, обводя взглядом Рай, совсем неотличимый от того, где он проводил последние годы. Каким-то образом брат воссоздал его и заставил существовать. Все было как раньше. Впрочем... Изменился сам Адам.  
— «Вау, меня знает Бог», — сказал я тогда, — усмехнулся ангел. — «Адам, ты окончательно свихнулся?» — спросил он меня. А я не знал, что ответить. Это же все-таки Бог.  
Дьявол тяжело вздохнул, накрывая лицо рукой. Если бы не брат, они с Лилит давно были бы погребены под руинами Вселенной. Но как же невыносимо было слушать его бредни...  
— Я пытался спасти Вселенную, — сообщил Адам, будто угадав его мысли. — Я отправил своего сына уничтожить оружие, способное сразить ее. Но ничего не вышло. Да и выйти не могло.  
— Сына? — кисло переспросил Сатана. — Опять сына? Сколько же их у тебя, черт побери?!  
— Выживших? — заинтересованно задумался ангел. — Пожалуй, всего один.  
Вприпрыжку добравшись до ближайшего дерева, Адам прислонился к нему, глядя на брата с хитрым задором. Дьявол нахмурился, гадая, что он задумал.  
— Ты всю жизнь мечтал обладать пламенем Звезды. Каково тебе теперь?  
— Я уже не архангел, — усмехнулся Адам, поблескивая алыми глазами. — Я гораздо, гораздо круче. Я почти бог. Я знаю, что вечность конечна. Я знаю, как распылить тебя на атомы. И это чертовски приятно, Самаэль. Чертовски приятно.  
— Ты всегда хотел этого. Безграничной силы.  
— Нет ничего безграничного. Просто те, кто настолько ничтожны, что неспособны увидеть этого, мешают смотреть остальным.  
Сложив руки на груди, ангел прикрыл глаза, умиротворенно улыбаясь.  
— Я никогда не верил в то, что нужно родиться великим, — негромко произнес он. — Я знал, что великим можно стать. Знаешь, Самаэль... Ведь те, кто поучаствовал в уничтожении Вселенной, тоже когда-то были редкостным дерьмом. К примеру, моя дочь... По чистой случайности именно я помог ей выжить и стать такой, какая она сейчас. Или Астарот... Разве он заслуживал своего могущества? Разве хоть кто-то из них способен на созидание? Но Бог не руководствовался благими намерениями, когда раздавал могущество. Он просто хотел повеселиться. Впрочем, тьма — не то, что ему подвластно...  
Сатана молчал, слушая внимательно и заинтересованно. Брат редко говорил умные вещи и редко бывал серьезным. Такие моменты стоило ценить.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, как родилась Вселенная, Самаэль? — спросил Адам, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век. — Знаешь, что наш Бог не единственный, кто существовал до начала времен? Наш Бог — тоже чье-то создание. Создание того, кто все это время стоял во главе всего. Все после ухода из Вселенной растворяются в его аду. Небытия нет. Все, кто мертвы, просто выпали за грань этого мира. Я был там, Самаэль. Я единственный, кто был там и вернулся. Нет... Не только я. Лилит умирала. Она никогда не говорила о том, что видела там. Спроси ее. Спроси ее, Самаэль. Ты убедишься, что я не лгу. Ты никогда не умирал по-настоящему. Ты был привязан к своей могиле, к останкам своего тела и своей родины. Если бы не мое желание мучить тебя существованием, ты познал бы еще больший ад... Он не человек. Не демон. Не что-то иное. Материя появилась только тогда, когда Бог создал ее. До этого у Создателя не было даже тела. И он... Он злится, Самаэль. Он злится, что мы убили Бога. Ведь из его ада нет выхода... И там теперь пребывает тот, кого он любил...  
Тяжело вздохнув, Адам осел на траву, утыкаясь в сложенные руки.  
— Астарот мертв, — сообщил он устало. — Он — прямой потомок Бога, обладающий его силой. Поэтому он и получил ее тогда, на Звезде. Лишь одна сила может сравниться с ним могуществом. Сила тьмы, как у моей дочери. Есть ребенок... Тот, в ком заключены обе эти силы... Мне не хотелось бы омрачать твою радость, Самаэль. Но, боюсь, мы обречены. Вероятность наделяет нас силой безо всякой логики. Нас не спасет тот, кому плевать на ад. Кому плевать на все.  
— Мы еще живы, — утешил Сатана, опускаясь на корточки и приобнимая брата за плечи. — Хоть ты и редкостная сволочь, я приму участие в этой войне. У меня просто не осталось выбора.

Оглядывая пронзающую пустоту, Рей ощущал, как она холодит душу, проникая в самую ее глубину. Здесь было неуютно и неприятно.  
— Эй! — окликнул он, жаждая поскорее избавиться от этого мерзкого ощущения.  
Женщина, соткавшаяся из тьмы, откликнулась на зов, обретая видимую форму.  
— Отец выгнал меня, — сообщил демон, не скрывая неприязни в голосе. — А кроме тебя у меня больше никого не осталось.  
— Живи здесь, — улыбнулась Анеида, гостеприимно приглашая сына в свою реальность.  
Она любила всего однажды. Его отца.

Искрящаяся пустошь разливалась вокруг, то разрастаясь, то сжимаясь до размеров атома. Ощущения были более чем странными. На задворках сознания вспыхивала память, восстанавливаясь по крупицам. Можно было объять собой всю Вселенную. Но на ее месте ощущалась лишь пустота.  
Собрав себя воедино и поднявшись, Астарот уселся на пустоте, привычно прикуривая от синего пламени. Жизнь была расплатой за его деяния, и бытие не желало отпускать так легко.


End file.
